Dragonball Wrestling Entertainment: Year One
by NinjaBoyTellEm
Summary: AU. DBZ and WWE crossover. The Z-Fighters have saved the world from danger numerous times. What happens when they decide to try their hand at wrestling? Click the link and find out. The year concludes at Wrestlemania 27. On hiatus.
1. Money in the Bank

**Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ or WWE, nuff said.**

**Note: This will be posted in the Crossover section and here because I wasn't sure if anyone read in the actual crossover section or not. Hopefully the admins won't relocate the one in this section.**

_Chapter 1: Money in the Bank_

The Staples Center was host to a sold out crowd in Los Angeles, California for WWE's first ever Money in the Bank pay-per-view. Already a new champion was crowned during the first series of matches. Now it was time for RAW's Money in the Bank ladder match.

"The following is a Money in the Bank ladder match, in this match there will be a brief case hanging above the ring containing a contract which guarantees the winner a title shot for the WWE Championship for up to one year," Justin Roberts, RAW's ring announcer, explained. "Voices" by Rev Theory plays over the speakers.

_I hear voices in my head_

_They counsel me, they understand_

_They talk to me_

WWE's Apex Predator, Randy Orton, comes out first and wastes no time walking to the ring.

"Introducing first, from St. Louis, Missouri, weighing in at 245 pounds, Randy Orton," Roberts said. The crown goes wild. "Metalingus" by Alter Bridge plays over the arena.

_On this day, I see clearly _

_Everything has come to life._

"From Toronto, Canada, weighing in at 241 pounds, Edge!" Edge enters the ring and gets a mixed reaction. "Break The Walls Down," by Adam Morenoff starts playing.

_Break the walls down (break down the walls)_

_For those about to rock_

_Watcha want_

_Baby you know you're Judas, and I'm ya priest_

"Weighing 226 pounds, Chris Jericho," Jericho makes his way to the ring. The crowd boos. "Wats Up?" by Ron Killings starts playing.

_Wats up_

"Ya'll know what time it is," R-Truth comes out from the curtains and starts to rap. "This the part where we crank it up…here we go."

"_People living down wats up_

_If ya feel me stand up and say wats up_

_Wats up (wats up)_

_Wats up (wats up)_

_Wats up (wats up)_

_Wats up (wats up)"_

The crowd sings in sync to Truth as he enters the ring. "Ain't No Make Believe" by Stonefree Experience starts playing over the arena.

_Now listen_

_This ain't no make believe_

_Come on_

_Open your eyes and see_

"Weighing 224 pounds, Los Angeles' own, JOHN MORRISON." The crowd goes wild for their hometown hero,"

**Meanwhile in Mr. McMahon's office…**

"Gentlemen, it is my honor to welcome you two to the WWE," McMahon began.

"Wow, thank you sir," The orange-clad hero, Son Goku said.

"Kakarot, always happy, makes me sick," The shorter of the two, Vegeta, responded.

"As you two may know you will be competing in the Money in the Bank Ladder matches tonight," McMahon says. "Goku you will compete in SmackDown!'s ladder match, while Vegeta will compete in RAW's ladder match."

"WHAT?" Vegeta asked outraged. "I was promised a match with Kakarot within the same brand, dammit."

"Ted DiBiase was injured at yesterday's house show, so you have to take his place," McMahon said.

"Fine. I will destroy those weaklings, cash the briefcase in and become the new WWE Champion," Vegeta boasted.

"Vegeta don't show too much of your strength," Goku suggested. "We're here to win, not end careers,"

"Can I do both, clown?" Vegeta asked. "Listen. After we become champions, you and I will fight at Summerslam to unify our titles. After all, there can only be one number one."

"Sure," Goku said.

"I'll consider it," McMahon cut in. "Please don't turn into Super Saiyans. I prefer my superstars in one piece,"

"Whatever," Vegeta said as he left. "Kakarot go get ready for your match,"

"Goku, one more thing," McMahon "Bring the rest of your Z-Fighters to my office after the show, I want to sign them to contracts."

"OK, see ya." Goku went to his locker room.

**Meanwhile during RAW's Money in the Bank ladder match…**

The lights change and "Invasion (remix)" by Jim Johnston plays over the arena. The crowd goes insane as the titantron plays Vegeta's entrance video.

"What the hell? It can't be!" Michael Cole shouts on commentary.

"Yes it is! It's Vegeta! Haha! Finally, The Prince of All Saiyans has come to the WWE," Jerry "The King" Lawler excitedly shouts.

Vegeta makes his long walk to the gorilla position and exit out into the stage. He comes out from the curtains and the crowd goes wild.

"VEGETA! VEGETA! VEGETA!" The crowd chants.

Vegeta stands on the ramp as sparks engulf him. He inhales the smoke, blows it out his nose, and performs a plethora of ultra-fast punches and kicks as pyro goes off behind him. The competitors have stopped fighting, shocked. Vegeta gets into the ring and is attacked by the others. Vegeta gets to an upright position and blows them away with a Kiai shout.

"Wow that is something. Ain't he great?" King says.

Morrison gets up and ascends the ladder. Vegeta, not using flight, ascends the ladder as well. Morrison and Vegeta exchange blows at the top. Vegeta then grabs Morrison by the throat.

"I…can't breathe." Morrison wheezes out from Vegeta's effortless iron grip.

"_Damn, he's weak. This is too easy." Vegeta thought._

"What is he?" Cole asks.

"A saiyan, you idiot." King says.

"This won't end well for Morrison. He goes up and…" Cole says. Vegeta lifts him in the air and chokeslams Morrison off the ladder. "Chokeslam! Vintage Vegeta! Haha."

"Vegeta, get the briefcase, dammit," King shouts. Instead Vegeta looks at the six below him and faces them. He then flips off the ladder and onto them.

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" the crowd chants.

Jericho gets to his feet first with Vegeta in tow. The ladder is set up and the two climb. Vegeta charges up his Galick Gun to fire at Jericho.

"Galick Gun," Vegeta releases the blast but aims away from the crowd. Jericho dodged it by getting behind the ladder (the same side Vegeta is on). As Vegeta turns around, Jericho jumps and drives Vegeta's face into his knees, executing the Codebreaker.

"Codebreaker, Codebreaker," King shouts.

"What the?" Vegeta is stunned and gets to his feet after 30 seconds.

"Nice try," Jericho says. "I have mastered high speed movement like you have. I also know energy based attacks as well. You really thought you and your band of hypocrites were the only ones who could do that? The WWE superstars are stronger than you think, and you have the privilege of falling to the strongest one."

Vegeta, now furious, then holds his hand up and charges his energy into it to form an energy ball.

"Eat this…BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta shouts. He fires the ball at Jericho who flies out the ring from impact.

"What an attack, haha," King said. "No one can stop Vegeta."

Vegeta smirks and turns back to the ladder and climbs it.

Once he reaches the top, Vegeta prepares to unhook the briefcase, but Evan Bourne has climbed the ladder. Vegeta lifts Bourne into a suplex position. He jumps off the ladder while shifting Bourne's body in front of him. He drives Bourne's head into the canvas, head first.

"Oh my god! That was brutal!" Cole shouts.

"I like Vegeta and all but isn't that move banned?" King asked.

"I don't know, but he calls that the SSD, the Saiyan Screwdriver. That move originated from Japan." Cole explained.

Vegeta once again climbs the ladder and successfully unhooks the briefcase. The end of match bell rings.

"Here is your winner, The Prince of all Saiyans, VEGETA." Roberts says

The crowd goes nuts. One of their heroes now has a guaranteed title shot for one year for the WWE Championship. Vegeta smirked, as it was all too easy for him. "Invasion" plays over the speakers. Vegeta now jumps down and goes to his wife in the crowd.

"There's Vegeta's wife, Bulma Briefs, the President and CEO of Capsule Corp." Cole said.

"My my, The Prince of All Jerks is now Mr. Money in the Bank," Bulma said.

"Woman be quiet, you're embarrassing me," Vegeta remarked.

"Screw you, jerk," Bulma shouted. Vegeta growled. How dare that woman smart off to him in front of 20,000 plus people?

"Woman, McMahon wants to see us after the show for contract signings," Vegeta said.

"Hmph, fine, and for the last time my name is BULMA," Bulma said.

"Whatever woman," Vegeta left to the locker room, leaving Bulma furious.

"Man, Vegeta's wife is hot," King said happily. "And what's more, puppies! Haha!"

"Ugh, you haven't changed much over the years, have you King?" Cole asked King.

**In the locker room…**

Vegeta gets back to his locker room where Goku, Gohan, Goten, Kid Trunks, Yamcha, Piccolo, Tien Shinhan, Krillin, and Future Trunks are waiting.

"Congratulations Father," Future Trunks started.

"Boy, it was easy, keep your applause," Vegeta said, smirking. "Kakarot, don't lose, I want my match at Summerslam. Champion vs. Champion. You will not deny me of this or I will kill you. Got it?"

"No problem," Goku said.

"Someone's determined," Gohan remarked.

"Shut up, brat," Vegeta yelled.

"One order of business, we must all report to Mr. McMahon after the show for contract signings," Piccolo said. He had heard the conversation because of his super hearing.

"Wow we're going to be superstars," Yamcha said. "I'll be the World Heavyweight Champion in no time at all."

"Like that will happen," Vegeta said. Yamcha growled.

"Does that include everyone, even our mates and whatnot?" Krillin asked.

"No shit, chrome dome." Vegeta shouted.

"Every active Z-Fighter, except for the children of course" Gohan said.

"Wow, my daddy and my big brother are gonna be WWE superstars" Goten said happily.

"Yeah, my Dad, a future WWE Champion," Kid Trunks said excitedly. Vegeta smirked.

"I can't wait. I hope I have worthy opponents in the WWE," Tien said. "Chaotzu will be happy about this, Launch too."

"Imagine, all of us, holding all the gold at the same time," Goku said. "But Chi-Chi is not gonna let Gohan near a ring,"

"You got that right," Chi-Chi said as she entered the room with Bulma and Videl. Goku jumped slightly. Other than needles, his wife is what he feared most.

"Hi honey…hehe," Goku said nervously.

"There is no way my son is going to be a WWE superstar…understand?" Chi-Chi said, glaring at Goku.

"But Mom…"Gohan started.

"No buts, you're not wrestling and that's FINAL!" Chi-Chi shouted. "You should be focused on college only. I thought I was raising a scholar not a dropout."

"Mom I can do both, please?" Gohan pleaded. Chi-Chi growled. She knew he was an adult and was able to make his own decisions, so she caved.

"Fine," Chi-Chi sighed.

"Cheer up Chi-Chi, Mr. McMahon is signing you too." Goku said.

"No way, I'm not lowering myself to wearing revealing clothing just to give the perverts their money's worth. Hmph" Chi-Chi said.

"It's PG-TV harpy," Vegeta said with a glare. Chi-Chi growled.

"Why you…" Chi-Chi said as she charged Vegeta. Goku and Gohan held her back.

"We're wasting time in here," Videl said.

"Goku your match is taking place, get going," Piccolo said.

"OK later," Goku said as he headed to the entrance way.

"Good luck, Goku," Chi-Chi said.

**Meanwhile during SmackDown!'s Money in the Bank ladder match…**

"As you can see ladies and gentlemen there are only 7 superstars in the ring now with a mystery superstar entering right now," Matt Striker says on commentary.

A countdown on the titantron starts.

_5…4…3…2…1…0… _

The lights go off in the arena. Pyrotechnics go off on the stage. Then the lights come back on, and Goku's titantron plays along with his theme song, "Dragon Soul," by Sean Schemmel.

_Don't stop, Don't stop, We're in luck now_

_Don't stop, There's so much to be found_

_We can find paradise, all we have to do is go, go, free your soul_

Goku comes out of the curtain and onto the stage. The crowd is in a frenzy now. The legendary Goku has come to the WWE.

"This industry has changed for the better, especially for SmackDown! We have acquired the legendary warrior Goku. He comes from the nearly extinct race, the Saiyans. He has saved this planet from threats numerous times, most from the ancient warrior Majin Buu. I can safely say that SmackDown! is the dominant brand in sports entertainment today," Striker said.

"I'll say," Todd Grissam, Striker's partner on commentary, said.

The crowd is bowing down to Goku and chanting his name. He slaps high fives with the kids and adults in the front row and enters the ring.

"Haha, this is exciting," Goku said as he prepares to fight in the match.

Matt Hardy attacks Goku first but is baffled when Goku uses Instant Transmission to get behind him. Goku grabs hold of his waist and chucks Hardy overhead for a German Suplex, onto a ladder. Goku is caught off guard by Big Show's knockout punch. Goku falls to the mat, dazed.

"There it is the knockout punch. No one gets up from that," Grissam said.

"Maybe I overestimated Goku's power," Striker said.

"Goku get up," Chi-Chi says backstage, yelling into the TV.

"Dammit, Kakarot," Vegeta said.

"No, Goku," Tien said.

"Get up buddy, you can do it." Krillin shouts.

Goku gets up after about 20 seconds and charges Big Show, not before setting up a ladder against a turnbuckle. He kicks Show in the stomach and holds his head between his legs. Goku grabs hold and lifts Show on his shoulders with ease.

"Look at the strength," Striker said. Goku proceeds to execute the Jackknife Powerbomb on Big Show onto the ladder, breaking the ladder.

"There's one less star in the match," Grissam said. Kane turns Goku around and grabs him by the throat.

"Make that two," Striker said. Kane lifts Goku up, but Goku moves to the side and elbows Kane in the side, causing the 7-footer to stagger. Goku now powers up to his Kaio-Ken form.

"Kaio-Ken," Goku shouts. He charges Kane and elbows him in the stomach. He then kicks him in the head and punches Kane in the face, dropping the 7- footer.

"There it is the Kaio-Ken attack," Striker said. "So powerful and deadly."

Kofi Kingston is the next to attack. He jumps off the turnbuckle, dropkicking Goku. He prepares to strike Goku with Trouble in Paradise. Goku blocks the strike with his finger. He punches Kofi in the midsection. Then Kofi drops to the mat. Meanwhile CM Punk and "Dashing" Cody Rhodes have taken out each other as they have fallen out of the ring and onto another ladder.

Christian has ascended the ladder, but Goku pulls him back down. The two exchange blows, and Christian gets the upper hand. He prepares to execute the Killswitch. Goku reverses, jumps over Christian's head, and traps his legs in Christian's armpits. Goku pushes his hands off the mat and puts himself in an upright position. Goku flies up slightly, taking Christian with him. He then flips downward again, forcing Christian backward, thus enabling Goku to perform a sunset flip powerbomb, which he has named the Spirit Bomb.

"There it is," Grissam said.

"He calls that the Spirit Bomb, which is derived from his ultimate technique of the same name," Striker said.

Goku proceeds to fly up to the briefcase with no one in his way. He then unhooks the briefcase and holds it up to the sky. "Dragon Soul" plays around the arena.

"Huh, that wasn't so hard," Goku said. He looks at the laid out superstars below him. "They may be hurt, but they'll be just fine."

"Here is your winner, GOKU!" Tony Chimel, SmackDown!'s announcer said.

"There you have it ladies and gentlemen SmackDown!'s Mr. Money in the Bank, Goku," Striker said.

"What an extraordinary feat," Grissam remarked. "Goku comes out of nowhere and wins Money in the Bank on his first night. Wow!"

Goku laughs happily and celebrates up the ramp as Chi-Chi comes out along with the other Z-Fighters. They all congratulate Goku with the exception of Vegeta.

"_Hmph. Damn that Kakarot and his carefree nature. That won't get him too far in the WWE. He'll have the title for a month at best, and I will be legendary. Kakarot, I will see that you bow before your prince in due time." Vegeta thought._

"Dad, you did it" Gohan said, excited.

"Daddy you were awesome," Goten said.

"Thanks," Goku laughed.

The Z-Fighters leave to go backstage.

"Well this night was one to remember. From the Staples Center, I'm Matt Striker along with my colleagues, Todd Grissam, Michael Cole, and the King. Good night!"

The show concludes and the cameras shut off.

**End Chapter**

**The X Factor: Well what did ya think?**

**Vegeta: Not bad, kid. I can't wait till I'm the WWE Champion. It's only proper for The Saiyan Prince to be champion.**

**The X: You'll be believe it.**

**Goku: So that means I'll be the World Heavyweight Champion right?**

**The X: If I decide to continue. If readers want me to.**

**Vegeta: My reign better last OVER 9000 days!**

**The X: We'll see! The others are getting signed next chapter! For now R&R will be nice from the readers.**

**Vegeta (to audience): Read & Review or I'll destroy you. I will not be denied this title reign. YOU UNDERSTAND?**


	2. Welcome to the WWE

**Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ or WWE. Period.**

_Last time on DBWE…_

"_Here is your winner, The Prince of all Saiyans, VEGETA." Roberts says_

_The crowd goes nuts. One of their heroes now has a guaranteed title shot for one year for the WWE Championship._

"_Here is your winner, GOKU!" Tony Chimel, SmackDown!'s announcer said._

"_There you have it ladies and gentlemen SmackDown!'s Mr. Money in the Bank, Goku," Striker said._

"_What an extraordinary feat," Grissam remarked. "Goku comes out of nowhere and wins Money in the Bank on his first night. Wow!"_

All that remains now is for their fellow Z-Fighters to be signed to the WWE. What will happen? Find out today on DBWE.

_Chapter 2: Welcome to the WWE_

It was sometime after the Money in the Bank went off the air. All of the Z-Fighters have made their way to Mr. McMahon's office. Everyone from Android 18 to Mr. Satan was present. Most are eager to hear what McMahon has to say.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I take it that you know why I called you all here tonight," McMahon began.

"Yes we do," Piccolo replied.

"Well then, that's good," McMahon said. "I am interested in signing the lot of you to be full time wrestlers for the WWE." Mr. Satan eyes lit up with dollar signs. He grinned widely.

"Finally," Mr. Satan said. "The world champion can now take his place amongst the best in the business. I will be the next WWE Champion."

"Hello…moron," Vegeta said, indicating to his MITB briefcase. "You'll have to get through me first," Mr. Satan started to turn pale.

"Uh…on second thought…fighting an amateur like you is a waste of my time…hehe," Mr. Satan said, toughening up.

"WHAT?," Vegeta shouted, turning into a Super Saiyan. Mr. Satan shrieked.

"Don't worry Mr. Satan," Mr. Buu said. "Buu protect you,"

"Vegeta, no," Goku said, calming the hothead down.

"I for one can't wait to get into the ring," Videl said with her trademark look of determination on her face.

"Neither can I," Yamcha said.

"Yeah, let's do it," Puar, Yamcha's ever faithful companion, said.

"Glad to see you all are excited," McMahon said. Just then, Tien Shinhan, Chaotzu, and Launch (Bad), entered the room.

"Sorry we're late," Tien said.

"So what's this all about, huh?" Launch asked.

"We're going to be WWE superstars," Chaotzu replied.

"Yeah, baby," Launch said, shooting her machine gun into the air. Everyone took cover under the desk. "It's about time youse gave us a call, McMahon."

"Yes…well…um…let's get started shall we?" McMahon said.

"That's what I was thinking," Future Trunks said.

Without further interruption, the negotiations for salaries were underway. It was decided that the main eventers of the group would get $750,000 a year. The regulars would get $500,000 a year. The commentators, managers and special talent would get $350,000 a year. Finally, the divas would get $300,000 a year.

"This is going to be fun," Bulma said.

"Woman, this is not supposed to be fun," Vegeta said, annoyed. Bulma growled.

"Loosen up, Vegeta," Goku remarked.

"Whatever, Kakarot," Vegeta said.

"I'm going to be a color commentator," Master Roshi said. "I'm sure that I'll draw ratings after all the ladies love me…hehehe." He then gropes 18's breasts. 18 growled in anger and threw Roshi clear across the room for his trouble.

"Thank you miss, may I have another?" Roshi groaned.

"You lecherous old man," 18 huffed. "Try that again and I will kill you!"

"Commentary with Master will be interesting to say the least," Ox King comments.

"I'll say," Krillin said.

"Just wait," Videl said. "We're going to turn the WWE upside down."

"Play your cards right and you will all be champions in no time," McMahon said. "I have faith in all of you. One last order of business before you go."

"What is it?" Goku asked.

"You all must pick which brand you want to be a member of. Your choice will be in effect until the next WWE draft or unless you are one half of the WWE Unified Tag Team Champions," McMahon said.

"Obviously, I'll be on SmackDown!." Goku said pointing to his SmackDown! MITB briefcase.

"I'll be on RAW, the A-Show," Vegeta said smirking. "Kakarot just had to appear on the show with the most weaklings. He's afraid of a real fight with a worthy opponent like yours truly."

"You think so?" Goku asked. "I just don't want to embarrass you again."

Vegeta muscles tense up and he growls, getting angry. Goku's expression sharpens. Goku and Vegeta approach one another and engage in a stare down.

"Hey not now," Piccolo said getting in between the two. "We have business to handle."

"Back to the matter at hand," McMahon said. "Choose your brands."

"Well, I want to be on SmackDown!," Tien said "I want to be able to get another shot at Goku, and I will become the World Heavyweight Champion,"

"Since Tien's going to be on SmackDown!," Chaotzu said. "I'm joining the SmackDown! roster."

"Hey Tien," Launch said. "I'm joining SmackDown! too. Youse really thought you were gonna get away from me that easily. I'm gonna stick by you wherever ya go."

Tien blushed from embarrassment. Sure Launch was Tien's girlfriend, but he still got embarrassed because she was so open about expressing her love to him.

"Sorry Dad," Gohan started. "But I want to join the Raw roster."

"It's ok son," Goku said with a smile. "Do me proud."

"Ugh on the same show as Kakabrat," Vegeta said with disgust. "Dammit."

"Gohan, be careful," Chi-Chi said with concern.

"I will," Gohan said.

"Yay, my big brother is a Raw superstar," Goten said with glee.

"As for me, I want to be on the same show as my Goku," Chi-Chi started. "So, I'm joining SmackDown!"

"I'm sticking by Gohan, so I'm joining Raw," Videl said.

"Well I'm joining Raw as well," Mr. Satan said.

"Buu join Raw too," Buu said.

"Well I'm going to SmackDown!," Krillin said.

"I'll go to SmackDown! if you are," 18 said, then sarcastically continued. "It will be fun."

"Well I'm going to Raw," Yamcha said.

"Yay," Puar replied.

"Sorry Goku, but the best girls are on Raw," Roshi said with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh yes, I'm so joining Raw," Oolong replied. "Good thing I'm on commentary. The view is the best in the house."

"Perverts," Chi-Chi disgustedly replied. "Don't you two have a sense of decency?"

"Hello, I'm a pig," Oolong said snidely. Chi-Chi groans.

"I'll go to SmackDown! since Chi-Chi is," Ox King said.

"SmackDown!," Piccolo said. He has waited for his rematch with Goku for a long time and hopes to get while they are on the same brand.

"Same," Future Trunks said. "I want a shot at Goku as well."

"You're wasting your time boy," Vegeta said. "The real threat is on Raw, not SmackDown!."

"Because my dad is on Raw," Kid Trunks said. "He will be the next WWE Champion."

"Don't worry I'll keep you company on Raw," Bulma said rubbing Vegeta's chest with her hands.

"Woman," Vegeta growled. "You're embarrassing me."

"Suit yourself jerk. Hmph," Bulma said turning her nose into the air.

"So it's settled," McMahon said. "I expect you all to appear on your chosen shows be it every Monday and Friday. Got it?"

"Yes sir," Goku said on behalf of the Z-Fighters.

"Just because you all have saved the world so many times doesn't mean I'll give you special treatment," McMahon said. "All of you will have to earn your spot here in the WWE."

"That's exactly what I intend to do," Tien said.

"So do I," Yamcha said.

"Ok then you're all dismissed," McMahon said. The Z fighters proceeded to head out the door.

**Sometime later…**

"Wow, we're all WWE superstars," Krillin said.

"We're gonna take this industry over," Yamcha said. "I can't wait."

"Don't get too carried away," Roshi said. "The superstars aren't your average humans. Some of their powers can rival even Goku."

"In that case, we all have to be on guard," Piccolo said.

"Right," Tien said.

"Especially for those of you on Raw," Goku said. "The Nexus group is especially powerful. Their powers are terrifying."

"Those weaklings are of no concern to me," Vegeta said. "They even look in my direction, I will destroy them."

"Don't underestimate them, Vegeta," 18 said. "They are more powerful than you think."

"Do not question my skill android," Vegeta sneered. "Unless you want to know how powerful I really am."

"Why you…little," 18 prepares to charge Vegeta. Krillin gets in her way.

"18 no," Krillin said.

"Hey, this is no time for fighting," Piccolo said. "Knock it off."

"He's right," Goku said. "We have to get home. I'm starving!"

Everyone else falls over anime style.

"Oh come on," Goku said nervously. "The stomach wants what the stomach wants…hehe."

"Fine let's go," Chi-Chi said. Goku grabs her hand and puts it on his shoulder. The rest of his family grabs hold of the others. They teleport away via Instant Transmission.

"Hmph Kakarot won't last long on SmackDown!," Vegeta said. His family grabs hold of him and they teleport away using Instant Transmission.

"Let's get out of here," Tien said. He grabs Launch and flies off with Yamcha, Oolong, Chaotzu, Buu, and Mr. Satan in tow.

**End Chapter**

**The X: Man that chapter was boring. I apologize.**

**Vegeta: You sound like a damn woman. Quit apologizing.**

**Goku: Come on Vegeta lighten up.**

**Vegeta: Shut up Kakarot. Kid what's next?**

**The X: Well I have to create the profiles for the Superstars. You'll be cashing in your MITB briefcase next chapter.**

**Vegeta: As expected.**

**The X: Just for reference here's the list of the Z fighters and the brands they will appear on.**

**Monday Night RAW**

**Vegeta**

**Bulma**

**Gohan **

**Videl**

**Master Roshi**

**Majin Buu (Good)**

**Mr. Satan**

**Oolong**

**Yamcha**

**Puar**

**Friday Night SmackDown!**

**Goku**

**Chi-Chi**

**Ox King**

**Tien Shinhan**

**Chaotzu**

**Launch**

**Piccolo**

**Krillin**

**Android 18**

**Future Trunks**

**The X: Now read and review dammit!**

**Vegeta: Or I will destroy you pathetic humans.**

**Goku: Vegeta be nice.**

**Vegeta: Damn you, clown!**


	3. Cashing in!

**The X: Give them the disclaimer, Goku.**

**Goku: Right. The X does not own DBZ or the WWE. He just owns the story and its ideas. Can we eat now?**

**Vegeta: Stupid clown. Start the chapter.**

_Last time on DBWE…_

"_Wow, we're all WWE superstars," Krillin said._

"_We're gonna take this industry over," Yamcha said. "I can't wait."_

"_Don't get too carried away," Roshi said. "The superstars aren't your average humans. Some of their powers can rival even Goku."_

"_In that case, we all have to be on guard," Piccolo said._

"_Right," Tien said._

"_Especially for those of you on Raw," Goku said. "The Nexus group is especially powerful. Their powers are terrifying."_

"_Those weaklings are of no concern to me," Vegeta said. "They even look in my direction, I will destroy them."_

**Profiles of Z-Fighters on RAW (Wrestlers only):**

**Vegeta:**

**-Height: 5'3''**

**-Weight: 123**

**-Billed from: Planet Vegeta**

**-Nickname(s): The Prince of all Saiyans**

**-Quotes: "Hail the Prince of Saiyans,"; "Don't mock the great Vegeta,"; "I'll break you,"**

**-Fighting Style: Brawler; Technical**

**-Entrance Themes: "Invasion (remix)" by Jim Johnston; "Hell's Bells" by Dragon Ball Z (used for promos)**

**-Signature Moves: Avalanche German Suplex; Royal Decree (Lifting DDT); Final Assault (Three left-hand jabs followed by a right-hand knockout hook); Galick Gun**

**-Finishing Moves: Big Bang Attack; SSD-Saiyan Screwdriver (Vertical Suplex Piledriver); Prince's Wrath (Guillotine Choke)**

**Bulma:**

**-Height: 5'4''**

**-Weight: 108**

**-Billed from: West City**

**-Nicknames: "The Princess of Saiyans"; "The Blue-Haired Bombshell" **

**-Quotes: "Tap or Snap,"; "I'm too pretty to lose to trash like you"**

**-Fighting style: Submission; Brawler**

**-Entrance Theme: "Just Close Your Eyes" by Waterproof Blonde**

**-Signature Moves: Roundhouse kick; Makeover (Multiple stomps to opponent's face followed by a running knee drop); Armbar; Leglock**

**-Finishing Moves: Maiden's Wrath (Dragon Sleeper with Body Scissors); Reverse Figure Four Leglock; Anaconda Vise **

**Gohan:**

**-Height: 5'8''**

**-Weight: 150**

**-Billed from: The East District**

**-Nicknames: "The Gold Fighter"; "The 21****st**** Century Superstar,"; "The Mystic Warrior"**

**-Quotes: "You can't win"; "I'm the best there is"**

**-Fighting Style: Technical; High Flyer**

**-Entrance Theme: "The Angle" by Core**

**-Signature Moves: STO; Springboard Moonsault; Avalanche Hurricanrana; Striking combination to a cornered opponent; Kamehameha; Masenko **

**-Finishing Moves: Burst Rush; Super Kamehameha; Leap of Faith (Corkscrew Shooting Star Press); Mystic Frog Splash (High-angle frog splash)**

**Videl:**

**-Height: 5'1''**

**-Weight: 103**

**-Billed from: Satan City**

**-Nicknames: "The Death-Defying Diva"**

**-Quotes: "I'll show you a thing or two." **

**-Fighting Style: Brawler; High Flyer**

**-Entrance Theme: "Light a Fire" by Nuts in a Blender**

**-Signature Moves: High Knee Lift; Flying Forearm Smash; Springboard Tornado DDT; Diving Hurricanrana**

**-Finishing Moves: Eagle Kick (Springboard Roundhouse Kick); Hawk Arrow (Dashing punch to opponent's chest); The Close Call (Inverted Stomp Neckbreaker)**

**Mr. Satan/Hercule**

**-Height: 6'1''**

**-Weight: 193**

**-Billed from: Satan City**

**-Nicknames: "The World's Hero"; "The Skirt-Chasing Anarchist"; "The Champ"**

**-Quotes: "I am the strongest"; "Come on!"**

**-Fighting Style: Showman; Dirty**

**-Entrance Theme: "Turn Up the Trouble," by Airbourne**

**-Signature Moves: Dynamite Kick; King of Dreamers (Flurry of ineffective punches and kicks to opponent followed by tossing the opponent into the air); Low Blow; Cheap Shot (Mr. Satan diverts the opponent's attention and attacks with a punch or kick)**

**-Finishing Moves: Megaton Punch (High-impact punch to opponent's face); Present for You/Present Bomb (Mr. Satan gives the opponent a present and detonates it with a hidden remote)**

**Mr. Buu/Majin Buu (Good)**

**-Height: 7'0''**

**-Weight: Unknown**

**-Billed from: Unknown**

**-Quotes: "Buu,"; "Me turn you into chocolate"**

**-Fighting Style: Brawler; Powerhouse**

**-Entrance Theme: "The Wall" by Heet Mob**

**-Signature Moves: Chocolate Beam; Flame Shower Breath/Innocence Cannon; Clothesline to back of opponent's head; Mounted Punches**

**-Finishing Moves: Angry Explosion, preceded by shielding the ring; Chokeslam; Innocence Bomb (Sheer-Drop Release Powerbomb)**

**Yamcha**

**-Height: 6'1''**

**-Weight: 160**

**-Billed from: Diablo Desert**

**-Nicknames: "The Desert Bandit"; "The Scarfaced Superstar"**

**-Quotes: "You look like you can handle this,"; "Taste my Wolf Fang Fist"**

**-Fighting Style: Brawler; Showman**

**-Entrance Theme: "Is Cookin…" by Jim Johnston**

**-Signature Moves: Kamehameha; Wolf Fang Fist; Reverse STO**

**-Finishing Moves: Spirit Ball; Chaos Theory (Yamcha gets behind his opponent, grabs hold of their waist, and drives them into the nearest turnbuckle. He then rolls backward, taking the opponent with him, and he transitions the maneuver into a Bridging German Suplex); Wolf Fang Bite (Scissored Armbar)**

**The X: Now for tonight's match card.**

**Match Card**

**Mr. Satan vs. Santino Marella **

**Yamcha vs. The Miz**

**Majin Buu vs. The Great Khali (Body Slam Contest)**

**Videl, Bulma, and Eve Torres vs. Divas Champion Alicia Fox, Jillian Hall, and Maryse (6-diva Tag Team Match)**

**Gohan vs. John Morrison vs. Ted DiBiase (Triple Threat Match for Million Dollar Championship and to determine the #1 contender for the U.S. Championship)**

**Vegeta vs. Sheamus (WWE Championship)**

**The X: Chapter start in 3…2…1…**

_Chapter 3: RAW 7/19/10. Cashing in!_

The opening pyro for Monday Night RAW goes off on the stage. The live show in Dallas, Texas is sold out to 17,348 fans. The crowd cheers loudly. The show is now beginning.

"We are live here in Dallas, Texas for another edition of Monday Night RAW. I'm Michael Cole alongside with my old colleague Jerry "The King" Lawler," Cole said on commentary.

"That's right Cole," King began. "Alongside me are our two new broadcast team members, "The Master of Martial Arts" Master Roshi and Oolong."

"Heh…hehe. Glad to be here King," Roshi began. "Just look at all the hotties in the audience…hehe."

"Look Roshi, puppies," King said looking at the front row of girls behind him, who giggle in response.

"Oh yeah baby," Roshi said excitedly. "Let the twins breathe. Take it off."

"Cole, why can't you be more like Roshi?" King asked.

"You two are pathetic," Oolong said.

"Well let's get started with our first match of the night," Cole said.

**

* * *

**

The lights go out, and "Turn Up The Trouble" by Airbourne plays throughout the arena.

_I turn up the trouble till it gets real loud_

_I feel so much better that way_

_I'm gonna mess with ya mind _

_Cause I know that I can_

Mr. Satan comes out to the stage wearing his trademark gi, cape, and custom made champion belt. He throws up his trademark sign and shouts, "Oh yeah, who loves me?"

"HERCULE! HERCULE!," The crowd chants.

Mr. Satan makes his way down to the ring. The bell rings.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall," Justin Roberts announced over his microphone. "Making his way to the ring, from Satan City, weighing 193 pounds, Mr. Satan."

Mr. Satan enters the ring and shows off one more time. "La Vittoia e Mia (Victory is Mine)" by Jim Johnston plays.

_La Vittoia e Mia…_

Santino Marella enters the arena. The crowd cheers for Santino.

"From Milan, Italy, weighing 227 pounds, Santino Marella," Roberts said. Santino then enters the ring. The bell rings for the match to start. Mr. Satan gives Santino his trademark cutthroat and thumbs down gesture.

"Look at Mr. Satan, no fear on his face whatsoever," King said.

"This ain't gonna be much of a match," Oolong said.

"Nope," Master Roshi replied.

Mr. Satan then goes on the offensive by using the King of Dreamers combination, but Santino absorbs all the hits with no effort. Santino raises his right hand and forms it to resemble a cobra. Without hesitation, he strikes Mr. Satan in his weak spot – his nose. Mr. Satan falls like a ton of bricks.

"What the? That's The Cobra, Santino's finisher," Cole said.

"Haha…it worked," King said.

"Hooray for Santino," Oolong sarcastically said.

"Stop standing there you idiot, pin him," Roshi shouted.

Santino pins Mr. Satan to the mat. The referee slaps his hand to the mat.

"1…2…3, ring the bell" The referee shouts. The bell rings.

"Here is your winner, Santino Marella," Roberts said. The crowd cheers.

"The force of that strike was OVER 9000!" Vegeta shouts from backstage.

"Mr. Satan flops in his debut tonight, not a good sign," Cole said.

"As expected," Roshi said.

**

* * *

"I Came to Play" by Downstait plays over the arena.**

_AWESOME…I came to play_

_I came to play, there's a price to pay_

_Time for you to get down on your knees and pray (I came to play)_

_You can say goodbye to the good days_

_They're never coming back watch your future fade_

The United States Champion, The Miz, makes his way to the ring to a plethora of boos from the crowd.

"Yeah, yeah blah, blah, but I don't suck," Miz started. "I'M THE MIZ…AND I'M AWESOME!" The crowd boos louder.

Just then, "…Is Cookin'" by Jim Johnston played throughout the arena.

…_Is Cookin'_

The crowd got on their feet for Yamcha who was being accompanied to the ring by his companion Puar. He approached The Miz.

"No Miz, you are AWFUL," Yamcha said into his microphone. The crowd cheered loudly in approval.

"YAMCHA! YAMCHA!," the crowd chanted.

"That's some talk for someone who usually falls first in battle," Miz retailiated. "Let's face it, you never made it past the Quarter Finals in the World Tournaments, you got killed by a green alien via kamikaze, you got a hand through your stomach from a damn android, and you got turned into chocolate by Majin Buu. You are pathetic." The crowd boos louder.

"Hey where does he get off talking like that to one of my students?" Master Roshi said getting angry and rising from the announcer's table.

"Take a chill pill old man," Oolong said. "Yamcha can handle himself."

"You know what? Talk is cheap. I think's about time you tasted my Wolf Fang Fist. Let's have a match right now." Yamcha suggested. The crowd cheered. "Oh and don't worry, it will be non-title, but the first chance I get, I will take that U.S. Championship from you."

"Fine, you're on," Miz said. The crowd cheered.

"Puar, transform into a referee," Yamcha said. Puar transformed. "And make sure to call it down the middle. I don't want any excuses from The Miz after I win."

"Okay. Ring the bell," Puar said. The bell rang. The match was officially underway.

"Here we go," Roshi said. "Yamcha, don't disappoint me."

The two circled the ring and locked up. Miz puts Yamcha into a headlock. Yamcha pushes Miz off him and into the ropes. He grabs Miz's left arm and knocks him to the floor. He puts the left arm of Miz into his right armpit and uses his freehand and locks it with his other hand wrapping both around the neck, head, arm, and shoulder of Miz. Yamcha has locked in the Wolf Fang Bite.

"There it is, the Wolf Fang Bite, a submission so brutal that no one has escaped it," Cole said.

"Hmm…maybe I was wrong. Maybe Yamcha has been training more than he led on," Roshi remarked.

"Tap! Tap!" Yamcha shouted.

"Do you give up, Miz?" Puar asked.

"Never!" Miz said.

Miz crawled to the ropes and got his hand on the bottom rope.

"Release the hold!" Puar shouted. "1…2…3…4…"

Yamcha released before the 5 count was up. Yamcha went to pick Miz up but was poked in the eye for his trouble.

"Hey! Watch the eyes!" Puar warned Miz.

Miz paid her no mind. He locked Yamcha in the Full Nelson while to his side. He bent Yamcha back then forced the both of them to go forward. Miz executed the Skull Crushing Finale.

"Oh no, the Skull Crushing Finale," Oolong said. "Yamcha! Get up!"

Miz smirked and went to cover Yamcha. Puar started counting.

"1…2…" Yamcha got his hand up at the last split second.

"Oh man I thought Yamcha was gone for sure," King said.

Miz didn't take the count so lightly as he was arguing with Puar.

"Count faster, what's wrong with you?" Miz complained.

"2. He kicked out on two," Puar said.

Meanwhile Yamcha was charging up energy in his hand for his finisher, the Spirit Ball.

"Look at Yamcha, he's concentrating his energy into his hand,' Cole said.

"State the obvious much?" Oolong asked.

"You're lucky I work with you or I'd make gumbo out of you," Cole sneered.

"Don't even joke about that," Oolong said.

"Spirit Ball!" Yamcha shouted. He threw the ball at Miz. Miz turned around and was met with jaw jacking shot from the ball. Yamcha directed his fingers upward so the ball would go up. He then motioned the ball back down, which came down on Miz's head hard.

"The Spirit Ball. How does he make it look easy?" King asked.

Yamcha pinned Miz. 1…2…3. The bell rings.

"Here is your winner, Yamcha." Roberts said.

"The Desert Bandit impresses tonight with a win over the Miz," Cole said.

Yamcha retreats to the locker rooms.

**

* * *

**Yamcha returns to his locker room. There is a knock at the door.

"Come in," Yamcha said. Maryse enters the room.

"Hey stud," she began. "I saw you out there tonight. Impressive."

"Yeah, isn't Yamcha great?" Puar asked.

"Wow, really?" Yamcha becomes flustered.

"Yeah," Maryse said with a sexy smile on her face. "How about we catch a movie tonight?"

"Um…that sounds great…hehehe," Yamcha replied. Maryse kisses him.

"See you then stud," Maryse exits the room as Bulma enters. The shoot each other nasty looks.

"What was she doing in here?" Bulma asked irritated.

"She asked me on a date. That's all," Yamcha said.

"You know I have a match with her tonight right?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, what of it?" He asked.

"You don't fraternize with the enemy," Bulma said.

"She's your enemy, not mine," Yamcha said. "I have a date to get ready for now."

"Ugh, you men are all alike," Bulma left the room.

* * *

Back out in the ring, the body slamming contest was going on between the Good Buu and The Great Khali. Neither could best the other by far. Buu once again grabbed Khali and channeled his energy into his physical strength. He strained and grunted trying to get Khali off the ground with steam blowing out of his holes. He finally managed to get Khali's feet off the mat. Buu's legs threatened to give out on him while he was turning Khali over. Khali threw elbows to Buu's head. Buu had to choice but to complete the slam and fall backward from exertion. The bell rings.

"The winner of the body slam contest, Majin Buu," Roberts said.

"Haha we won," Oolong said now sticking out his hand. "Now pay up,"

King and Cole grunted and took out checkbooks to write checks for $1,000 for Roshi and Oolong.

"**You are a worthy opponent. I am honored to have been in the same ring as you,**" Khali said in Indian. Buu gave him the old "I don't understand you" look.

"The Great Khali says that he thinks of you as a worthy opponent and wishes to fight you again," Rajin Singh, Khali's brother, said.

"Oh…but Buu have better idea. Me thinks we form tag team and become Unified Tag Team Champions." Buu said.

"**I like that idea**" Khali said.

"The Great Khali says he would be honored," Rajin said.

"Yay!" Buu said. Khali and Buu shake hands to seal the deal. "The Wall" by Heet Mob plays. The three exit the ring and go to the back.

"With that newly formed alliance, it's safe to say that no one on the Raw roster is safe," Cole said. "Let's get onto the next match."

**

* * *

**

"Pourquoi" by Jim Johnston plays throughout the arena.

_Pourquoi?_

_Pourquoi?_

_Pourquoi?_

_Pourquoi es-tu si belle?_

_Pourquoi tu bouges comme sa?_

_Pourquoi tu me fais mal?_

_Oooh,Je me sens tout nu._

_Ooh Oui_

_Ooh Oui_

Maryse, Jillian Hall, and Divas Champion Alicia Fox enter the arena. The crowd boos them all. Maryse snidely walk to the ring with her tag team partners.

"The following 6-diva tag team match. Introducing first, the team of Maryse, Jillian, and the Divas Champion, Alicia Fox." Roberts said. Now, "Just Close Your Eyes" by Waterproof Blonde plays over the arena.

_If you close your eyes, your life _

_A naked truth revealed_

_Dreams you never lived_

_And scars never healed_

Videl, Bulma, and Eve Torres make their way to the ring. Videl was wearing her usual fighting clothing, while Bulma had a bodysuit similar to Vegeta's except that the bottoms were shorter, the suit was red, and the gloves were black. The crowd goes wild for the trio.

"And their opponents, the team of Eve Torres, Videl Satan, and Bulma Briefs!" Roberts said to the masses in the audience. The trio make their way to the ring and waste no time attacking the trio. The bell rings.

"Oh…baby yeah, catfight." Roshi says excitedly.

"Pop out of ya top," Oolong excitedly yells.

"Puppies," King excitedly exclaims.

"Is that all you three think about?" Cole asks with disgust.

"We're men, unlike you," King says.

Meanwhile in the ring the action has broken down, and Bulma and Maryse square off in the ring. Maryse has the upper hand on Bulma so far. She slaps Bulma on the head several times and picks her up and attempts to scoop slam her. Bulma wiggles out of it and strikes Maryse in the head with a roundhouse kick.

"Oh my what a roundhouse kick from Bulma," Cole says.

"I didn't know she was so…flexible," Master Roshi says ogling Bulma.

Bulma walks near Maryse's head and stomps away at her head. Bulma then runs towards the ropes, bounces off and performs a jumping knee drop to Maryse's head, executing the Makeover.

"She calls that the Makeover, not that Maryse needed one," Cole says.

Bulma stalks Maryse and prepares to set up her finisher, the Maiden's Wrath. Maryse counters out of it and tries to level Bulma with a clothesline. Bulma tried to do the same, so they both went down.

"Who will make the tag first?" Oolong says.

Both women crawl to their corners. In the nick of time, they tag their partners in. Bulma tags in Videl, and Maryse tags in Alicia Fox.

"Here we go. The pace will quicken," Cole says.

Videl jumps and springboards off the ropes, grabbing Fox by the head. She turns in mid-air and performs a Tornado DDT. Jillian tires to interfere and is met with a Flying Forearm for her trouble, courtesy of Videl. Videl kips-up and prepares to springboard off the ropes to perform her finisher, the Eagle Kick. However, Maryse trips her feet between the ropes causing Videl to fall and hit her head hard. Maryse is taken out by Eve with a spear.

"That's gotta hurt," Roshi says.

"Videl has to make a tag, quick," King says.

Videl runs over to Bulma and makes the tag. Bulma once again stalks Alicia to lock in the Maiden's Wrath, but Jillian interferes again. She tries to use her sitout facebuster, but Bulma holds the ropes. Bulma then kicks Jillian square in the head knocking her out. The impact was heard even in the cheap seats.

"Oooh…" the crowd rsponds.

"What a kick," Roshi says.

Alicia kick Bulma in the stomach and attempts to perform the axe kick. Bulma moves and gets behind Alicia. She performs the dragon sleeper to Alicia then drops down to apply the bodyscissors while still applying the sleeper.

"There it is, the Maiden's Wrath," Cole exclaims.

"While Bulma may seem like another pretty face, she is quite adept in the submission arts," Roshi explained.

Alicia has nowhere to go. Bulma applies more pressure to the submission.

"Tap!" Bulma shouted and applied more pressure. Alicia was fading fast. She raised her hand and slapped it to the mat over and over. The bell rings.

"Here are your winners, Eve, Videl, and Bulma," Roberts says.

"Just Close Your Eyes" plays over the arena. The trio celebrate as the ref tends to Alicia.

"What a match," Cole says.

"Truly amazing," King says.

"I'm impressed by Bulma's performance tonight," Roshi says.

"Agreed," Oolong says.

"Let's waste no time and start the next match," Cole says "This has changed into a singles match because Ted DiBiase is still unable to compete after suffering a Grade 2 concussion over the weekend at a WWE house show. We wish him a speedy recovery."

* * *

"Ain't No Make Believe" starts playing. The crowd goes wild for John Morrison.

_Now listen, This Ain't No Make Believe_

_Come on, open your eyes and see_

_Now get up, get up and follow me_

_Because I'm gonna show you what your future will be..._

Morrison comes out and performs his signature Slo-Mo entrance.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, and it is to determine the #1 contender for the United States Championship," Roberts says. "Introducing first, from Los Angeles, California, weighing 224 pounds, John Morrison." The crowd cheers loudly.

"I like the Shaman of Sexy's chances here," Cole says. "He's no stranger to gold."

"Got that right," King says.

"The Angle" by Core is blasting throughout the arena. The crowd is in a uproar for one of their biggest heroes on RAW.

_Lead me to the angle_

_Of your life_

_Let me see from there_

Gohan emerges from the smoke gate at the entrance. He poses for the audience at the ramp and slaps fives with some of them.

"And the opponent, from The East District, "The Mystic Warrior," GOHAN!"

Gohan enters the ring and shakes hands with Morrison. The bell rings.

"Here we go;" King says. "This match is gonna be great."

The two skip the lock routine and engage a blow for blow contest. Morrison soon gets the upper hand. He Irish Whips Gohan into the turnbuckle and clotheslines him. Morrison goes for the Moonlight Drive, but Gohan escapes the maneuver and counters with an STO.

"The STO," King says. "I love that move."

Gohan springboards off the ropes for a moonsault, but Morrison moves out of the way. Morrison counters with the Flying Chuck.

"The Flying Chuck," Roshi says. "What a move."

Morrison pins Gohan. The ref counts.

"1…2…" Gohan kicks out. Morrison has a look of frustration on his face. He drags Gohan to the nearest turnbuckle. He prepares to finish off Gohan with Starship Pain. Morrison jumps up into the split-legged formation. He executes the corkscrew moonsault. However, thanks to high-speed movement, Gohan moves at the last second. Morrison hits the mat stomach first.

"Morrison misses. This is your chance Gohan!" Roshi shouts.

"Gohan! Finish him!" Oolong shouts.

Gohan brings his hands together and charges energy.

"Masenko…" Gohan chants.

Morrison turns around.

"HA," Gohan releases the blast. Morrison is propelled into the turnbuckle. Gohan drags Morrison slightly away from the turnbuckle. Gohan climbs the turnbuckle. The crowd is cheering their heads off and are taking pictures.

"What's he doing? Gohan pin him!" Roshi shouts into his headset.

Gohan measures Morrison. He jumps forward, flipping backward. What's more is that Gohan rotates in midair 360 degrees, performing a corkscrew. He finally lands on Morrison, belly first, thus completing the Leap of Faith.

"The Leap of Faith," Cole says. "I have never seen a move so innovative in my career."

"Wow," King says. "Phenomenal."

The ref counts

"1…2…3." The bell rings.

"Here is your winner, Gohan." Roberts says. Gohan celebrates as "The Angle" is played in the arena. The crowd cheers loudly. Gohan heads back to the locker room. Piccolo is unknowingly to Gohan in the audience.

"_He never ceases to amaze me," Piccolo thought. Piccolo smiled as her new that Gohan was well on his way._

**

* * *

**"Written In My Face" by Sean Jenness plays in the arena. The audience boos Sheamus on the way out.

_It's a shame that they, lost their head._

_A careless man who could wind up dead_

_You wear your sin like it's some kind of prize_

_Too Many Lies (Lies), Too Many Lies (Lies)_

The WWE champion makes his way to the ring, belt and all. He asks for a microphone.

"And still the Doble U Doble U E Champion, Sheamus," He hold his belt high. The crowd boos in disapproval. "And now we got some so called hero who now has an opportunity at me Doble U Doble U E Championship. Yes, I'm talking about Vegeta." The crowd cheers loudly for Vegeta.

"You all actually think that that overgrown Saiyan monkey can beat me?" Sheamus continued. The crowd cheers louder. "Well Vegeta you will never get my title. Never! Ya may have crushed everyone in yer path, but you will never beat the Celtic Warrior. To prove it to ya, Let's fight right now fella. I'm calling you out!"

"Hell's Bells" by Dragon Ball Z plays in the arena. The crowd goes insane for Vegeta. He comes out to the ring accompanied by Bulma, briefcase in hand. He stands in the ring face to face with the champion.

"VEGETA! VEGETA!" the crowd chants.

"It's about to get ugly," Roshi says.

"Well, well, if it isn't Casper the Friendly Ghost," Vegeta says. The crowd laughs at his joke, even the commentators laugh a little.

"So yer a joker huh?" Sheamus asks. "Yer just like ya damn father. Just plain stupid."

Vegeta snarls and gets in Sheamus' face.

"Listen to me, Snow White," Vegeta seethes. "If you ever talk about my race or my father like that again, I will kill you where you stand."

"Ya think so fella?" Sheamus asks. "Put yer money where yer mouth is. Let's have a title match right here and now." The crowd cheers.

"Bulma, go get one of those weakling referees," Vegeta said. "I'm cashing my briefcase in. Now do it!"

"Hey we need a ref out here now!" Bulma shouts to the back. A ref comes out 10 seconds later.

"The WWE Championship is on the line right now," King says. "Vegeta has decided to cash his briefcase in," The bell rings.

The two men start throwing punches with one another. Vegeta gets the upper hand on Sheamus. He charges the larger man with a flurry of ki blasts. Sheamus manages to block some of the attacks and moves in on Vegeta. Sheamus grabs hold of Vegeta and performs a belly-to-belly suplex. Vegeta recovers and attacks Sheamus' legs to slow his onslaught.

"Vegeta is quite the technician," Roshi says. "Take out Sheamus' legs and that takes the Brogue Kick out of the Irishman's arsenal."

Vegeta then grabs Sheamus in a front headlock. He lifts the Irishman into the air and drops him on the top of his head with a Lifting DDT which Vegeta has named the Royal Decree.

"The Royal Decree," Cole says. "So impactful."

Vegeta is not done yet. He puts his hands up and prepares to make his move. As Sheamus staggers to his feet, Vegeta decks him with a left jab followed by two more. He finishes off the combo with a right knockout hook. He calls this the Final Assault.

"The Final Assault," King says. "What finesse."

Vegeta raises his fist to the air, signaling the end. He is preparing for the SSD. Sheamus gets to his feet. Vegeta gets him into the air, but Sheamus wiggles out of it. Sheamus tries to strike with the Brogue Kick but misses. Vegeta grabs Sheamus in a front headlock and drops down, wrapping his legs around Sheamus' abdomen, executing the Prince's Wrath.

"The Prince's Wrath is locked in," King shouts.

"We're going to have a new WWE champion," Oolong shouts in excitement.

Sheamus fights out by getting to the ropes. Once Vegeta releases the hold, Sheamus rolls out of the ring. He takes his belt and heads up the ramp. The ref starts counting.

_1…2…3…4…5…6_

Vegeta furious, pursues after him with high speed movement. Just as he prepares to strike Sheamus, the Irishman moves out of the way with high speed movement. Vegeta scans the area for Sheamus, but finds that no one is there, not even in the ring. He tries to feel out Sheamus' energy, to no avail. Sheamus is somehow masking his power so Vegeta won't sense it. Meanwhile the ref is still counting.

_7…8…_

"_THAT COWARD!" Vegeta shouted in his mind. "When I get my hands on him, I'm gonna rip him apart. DAMMIT!"_

_9…10_

"Ring the bell," The ref says. The bell rings. The crowd boos.

"Ladies and Gentlemen as a result of a double countout, this match is declared a draw," Roberts says. The crowd boos louder.

"What just happened?" Oolong asked.

"Sheamus outsmarted Vegeta, that's what," Roshi says.

"Out of all the things I call Sheamus, I would have never pegged him a coward," King says.

"It was brilliant on Sheamus' part," Cole says. "He knows that the title cannot change hands on countout or DQ."

"It was blatant cowardice in my opinion," King says. "The only good thing is that Vegeta gets another opportunity at the WWE Championship because he still gets to keep his MITB briefcase because it was a draw."

Vegeta was irate. He shouted loudly at being outsmarted. He transformed into a Super Saiyan and started blasting the stage with his ki blasts. The titantron came crashing down on the stage, and 30% of the power shut off.

"SHEAMUS, YOU COWARD! YOU THINK YOU CAN MAKE A FOOL OF THE PRINCE OF SAIYANS AND GET AWAY WITH IT? YOU HAVE SIGNED YOUR DEATH WARRANT! I'LL FIND YOU SHEAMUS! I'LL FIND YOU!" Vegeta screams.

"Hopefully we'll get answers on why Sheamus did what he did next week. On behalf of myself, The King, Master Roshi, and Oolong, thank you for watching Monday Night RAW. Goodnight."

**End Chapter**

* * *

**Vegeta: What the hell have you done? I ought to kill you! You said I was going to be WWE Champion.**

**The X: No I said you were cashing in, I never said you were going to win. If I had you win outright, the story would go stale.**

**Vegeta: Damn you! Galick…**

**Goku: Vegeta relax. You still have your MITB briefcase.**

**Vegeta: Go to hell, clown!**

**The X: The next chapter will be about SmackDown!. Get ready Goku.**

**Goku: This is exciting.**

**The X: Vegeta give the poll for the viewers.**

**Vegeta: Fine. Attention pathetic humans, The X wants to know if he should add some of the villains from DBZ to the story. Reply by PMing the human or leave a review.**

**The X: See that wasn't so hard.**

**Vegeta: I hate you.**

**The X: Till next time. Later!**


	4. The New Threats

**Disclaimer : Do not own WWE and DBZ. That whole shit.**

_Last time on DBWE…_

"_We're going to have a new WWE champion," Oolong shouts in excitement._

_Sheamus fights out by getting to the ropes. Once Vegeta releases the hold, Sheamus rolls out of the ring. He takes his belt and heads up the ramp. The ref starts counting._

_1…2…3…4…5…6_

_Vegeta furious, pursues after him with high speed movement. Just as he prepares to strike Sheamus, the Irishman moves out of the way with high speed movement. Vegeta scans the area for Sheamus, but finds that no one is there, not even in the ring. He tries to feel out Sheamus' energy, to no avail. Sheamus is somehow masking his power so Vegeta won't sense it. Meanwhile the ref is still counting._

_7…8…_

"_THAT COWARD!" Vegeta shouted in his mind. "When I get my hands on him, I'm gonna rip him apart. DAMMIT!"_

_9…10_

"_Ring the bell," The ref says. The bell rings. The crowd boos._

"_Ladies and Gentlemen as a result of a double countout, this match is declared a draw," Roberts says. The crowd boos louder._

**Profiles of Z-Fighters on SmackDown! (Wrestlers only):**

**Goku:**

**-Height: 5'7''**

**-Weight: 136**

**-Billed from: The East District**

**-Nickname(s): "The Legend"; "The World's Savior"; "Mr. SmackDown"**

**-Quotes: "This is exciting,"; "Let's get on with it,"**

**-Fighting Style: Showman; Technical**

**-Entrance Themes: "Dragon Soul" by Sean Schemmel; "Rock The Dragon" by Dragon Ball Z (used for promos)**

**-Signature Moves: Dragon Suplex (Full Nelson Suplex); Solar Flare; Kaio-Ken Attack; Instantaneous Transmission; Kamehameha**

**-Finishing Moves: Spirit Bomb (Leg-Trap Sunset Flip Powerbomb, sometimes while flying up for elevation); Z-Bottom (Lifting Side Slam); Angry Kamehameha; Instant Kamehameha; Turtle Tamer (Elevated Boston Crab to the back of the opponent's neck)**

**Chi-Chi:**

**-Height: 5'3''**

**-Weight: 110**

**-Billed from: The East District**

**-Nicknames: "Mrs. SmackDown"**

**-Quotes: "Come on,"**

**-Fighting style: Brawler; Hardcore**

**-Entrance Theme: "Time to Rock and Roll" by Lil' Kim and composed by Jim Johnston**

**-Signature Moves: Snap DDT; Running Knee Lift; Spinning Wheel Kick; Knees to the head**

**-Finishing Moves: Blackout (High-Speed Roundhouse Kick to a seated, kneeling, or standing opponent); Frying pan strike to the opponent's face; Bombs Away (Springboard Diving Double Stomp)**

**Tien Shinhan:**

**-Height: 6'1''**

**-Weight: 165**

**-Billed from: The Crane Hermit School**

**-Nicknames: "Three Eyes"; "The Silent Warrior"**

**-Quotes: "Here I go"; "Are you ready for me?"**

**-Fighting Style: Brawler; Technical**

**-Entrance Theme: "Out to Kill" by Billy Lincoln**

**-Signature Moves: Crane strikes; Solar Flare; Multi-Form; Dodon Ray; Tri-Beam **

**-Finishing Moves: Crane Kick; Volleyball Fist; Tri-Suplex (German Suplex transitioned into a Dragon Suplex and finished with a Tiger Suplex); Neo-Tri Beam**

**Launch:**

**-Height: 5'6''**

**-Weight: 117**

**-Billed from: South City**

**-Nicknames: "SmackDown!'s Sweetheart " – Good Launch; "The Baddest Bitch On The Planet" – Bad Launch**

**-Quotes: "Youse ready to die?" – Bad Launch; "This is going to be fun," – Good Launch **

**-Fighting Style: Brawler; Showman**

**-Entrance Theme: "Out to Kill" by Billy Lincoln**

**-Signature Moves: Blast Off (Corkscrew Rebound Senton); Smokescreen – used by Bad Launch; Jumping Calf Kick; Chokeslam – Bad Launch; Pistol Whip to Opponent – Bad Launch**

**-Finishing Moves: Abort Launch (Gory Neckbreaker) – used by Bad Launch; Seeing Blue (Springboard Bulldog) –used by Good Launch; More Bang for Ya Buck (Right-Hand Knockout Hook) – used by Bad Launch **

**Piccolo**

**-Height: 6'5''**

**-Weight: 240**

**-Billed from: Planet Namek**

**-Nicknames: "The Nameless Namek"; "The Namek"; "Majunior"**

**-Quotes: "It looks like I have to teach you some respect"; "Come on!"**

**-Fighting Style: Brawler; Technical**

**-Entrance Theme: "A Little Help From A Friend" by Dragon Ball Z; "Immortal" by Adema**

**-Signature Moves: It Came From Namek (Scissors Kick); Eye lasers; Running Powerslam; Big Boot; Destructive Wave**

**-Finishing Moves: Light Grenade; Greetings From Namek (Vertical Suplex Powerslam); Hellzone Grenade; Namekian Knot (Kneeling Inverted Sharpshooter); Special Beam Cannon/Makankosappo **

**Krillin**

**-Height: 5'3''**

**-Weight: 125**

**-Billed from: The Turtle Island**

**-Quotes: "I'll do it when I do it,"; "I may die"**

**-Fighting Style: High Flyer; Dirty**

**-Entrance Theme: "Burn In My Light" by Mercy Drive**

**-Signature Moves: Solar Flare; Eye Poke; Poison Mist; Diving Crossbody; Springboard Seated Senton; Afterimage**

**-Finishing Moves: 450 splash, sometimes while springboarding; Destructo Disk/Kienzan; Destructo Drop (Rolling moonsault side slam); Kamehameha**

**Android 18**

**-Height: 5'7''**

**-Weight: 119**

**-Billed from: The Turtle Island**

**-Nicknames: "Deadly Beauty"**

**-Quotes: "You're so lame,"; "This is going to be easy"**

**-Fighting Style: Technical; Submission**

**-Entrance Theme: "Lovefurypassionenergy" by Boy Hits Car**

**-Signature Moves: Arm-trap crossface; Brainbuster; Running Shoulder Block to a cornered opponent; Sinister 18 (Multiple stomps while circling a fallen opponent); Destructo Disk **

**-Finishing Moves: Sadistic 18 (Shining Wizard); Power Blitz; Android Bomb (Sitout Crucifix Powerbomb); Blonde Ambition (Bicycle Kick)**

**Future Trunks**

**-Height: 5'8''**

**-Weight: 152**

**-Billed from: The Future**

**-Nicknames: "The Purple-Haired Warrior"; "The Future's Last Hope"**

**-Quotes: "You're about to fight a real Super Saiyan"; "I through playing around, let's go"**

**-Fighting Style: Brawler; Technical **

**-Entrance Theme: "Gold Medal" by Dale Oliver and Tha Trademarc**

**-Signature Moves: Burning Storm; High Power Rush; High Speed Rush; Wave of the Future (Wheelbarrow Facebuster)**

**-Finishing Moves: Burning Attack; Finish Buster; Warped Reality (Elevated Powerbomb); Another End (Jumping twisting enziguri while back is turned to the opponent, sometimes to a cornered opponent)**

**The X: Now for tonight's match card.**

**Match Card**

**Tien Shinhan (w/Chaotzu) and Krillin vs. Curt Hawkins and Vance Archer (The Gatecrashers); Winners qualify for the Tag Team Turmoil for the WWE Unified Tag Team Championship at Summerslam **

**6-diva elimination match to determine the last superstar contender for the WWE Women's Championship Triple Threat Match at Summerslam (Chi-Chi vs. Launch vs. Michelle McCool vs. Kelly Kelly vs. Tiffany vs. Rosa Mendes)**

**Piccolo vs. Dolph Ziggler vs. Drew McIntyre (Triple Threat Match)**

**Future Trunks vs. Intercontinental Champion Kofi Kingston (Non-Title Match)**

**Goku vs. Jack Swagger (World Heavyweight Championship)**

**The X: Chapter start in 3…2…1…**

_Chapter 4: SmackDown! 7/23/10: The New Threats_

The opening pyro for Friday Night SmackDown! goes off on the stage. The live show in Atlanta is sold out to 21,148 fans. The crowd cheers loudly. The show is now beginning.

"We are live here in Atlanta, Georgia for another edition of Friday Night SmackDown!. I'm Todd Grissam alongside with my old colleague Matt Striker," Grissam said on commentary.

"Alongside myself is a world renowned legend of the martial arts, the Ox King" Striker said.

"Thanks, Matt it's great to be here on the best brand in sports entertainment," Ox King stated.

"I could not agree more," Striker said. "Let's get started with the first match of the night."

**Tien Shinhan (w/ Chaotzu and Launch) and Krillin vs. The Gatecrashers (Tag-Team Match)**

"Out to Kill," by Billy Lincoln plays in the arena. The trio of Tien, Chaotzu, and Launch enter the arena. The crowd cheers loudly for the three.

"The following Tag Team contest is scheduled for one fall. The winners of the match will qualify for the Tag Team Turmoil at Summerslam for the WWE Unified Tag Team Championship," Tony Chimel, SmackDown!'s announcer, began. "Introducing first, being accompanied by Chaotzu and Launch, from the Crane School, Tien Shinhan." The crowd cheers even more as they enter the ring.

"Is Tien from this planet, Striker?" Grissam asked.

"Yes he is," Striker says. "Don't let the third eye fool you. I spoke to Tien earlier today, and he said the third eye comes from his enlightenment as a child."

"That explains a lot," Ox King says.

"Burn In My Light" by Mercy Drive plays in the arena.

_Hey! Nothing you can say!  
Nothing's gonna change what you've done to me.  
Now it's time to shine.  
I'm gonna take what's mine  
Take what's mine_

Krillin enters the arena to cheers as well. He smiles and heads to the ring.

"And the tag team partner, from the Turtle Island, Krillin," Chimel says.

"Isn't he a little small to be in the WWE?" Striker asked.

"Striker you of all people should know size doesn't matter in the WWE," Grissam says.

"I agree. Krillin is a lot tougher than he looks," Ox King says.

The Gatecrashers enter the arena to a plethora of boos. The two taunt the crowd and high five each other.

"And the opponents, Curt Hawkins and Vance Archer," Chimel says.

The bells rings and the match starts.

Tien and Hawkins started things off with a collar and elbow tie up as Tien applied an arm wrench and turned it into a hammerlock as Hawkins tried to reverse it into a hammerlock of his own but Tien turned around so he still had a hammerlock applied as he smiled at the crowd Hawkins tried again but Tien turned around again to keep the hold until Hawkins got a back elbow to the jaw to cause Tien to release the hold as Hawkins applied one of his own but Tien reversed into a drop toe hold and then a headlock on Hawkins as Hawkins reversed back into a hammerlock but Tien backs him into a corner forcing Hawkins to break the hold as Tien stamps on Hawkins' foot and as Hawkins bends over to grab his foot…

"Dodon Ray," Tien shouts.

Tien strikes with the Dodon Ray. Hawkins has had enough and tags in Archer who runs in but gets an arm drag from Tien then a dropkick by Krillin they then throw him to the outside then Hawkins tried to surprise them but gets a double hip toss for his trouble as he rolls to the outside.

"What teamwork," Ox King says.

Krillin runs out to the outside by flipping through the ropes with a Tope Con Hilo onto Archer.

"Tope Con Hilo onto Archer," Grissam says.

Tien jumps on the ropes and does a flying forearm onto Hawkins as the crowd goes nuts.

Tien throws Archer back in and slingshots with an elbow to Archer back in. He tags in Krillin who throws him to the ropes and comes back with a flying elbow and then a dropkick but gets another two count.

He whips Archer to the corner and runs in but Archer moves as Krillin runs into the turnbuckle as Archer comes back with a big boot as he tags Hawkins in who stomps away at Krillin and then does a back suplex before taunting the crowd before he does a standing flipping senton but gets a two count as he tags Archer back in who chokeslams Krillin.

"This could be it," Grissam says.

Archer goes for a pin but Tien broke it up before 3. They isolated Krillin in their corner wearing him down with chokes and suplexes. Archer was going to finish him off with a Reverse DDT but Krillin ducks and…

"Solar Flare," Krillin shouts. Everyone but Archer shield their eyes who gets blinded.

"That was a dirty trick," Striker says.

"No one cares. Youse betta shut up and watch the match or prepare to meet the accessory Machine Gun," Launch had joined the commentary table for the match and had her gun cocked.

"Uh...ok. Just don't shoot me," Striker says.

As they were both down and out as Krillin tries to crawl over for a tag but Archer tags in Hawkins first as he tries to stop Krillin from making the tag but he gets an enziguri for his trouble as Krillin finally tags Tien in and he performs the Multi-Form technique.

"That should be a disqualification," Striker says. Launch growls and holds up her gun to Striker. "Ok…shutting up now."

Two of the Tiens dropkick Hawkins. The other two perform a double lariat to Archer then another dropkick to Hawkins as he rolls out of the ring. Tien reforms into one person and whips Archer to the ropes but Archer ducks a clothesline and Tien comes back with a Tri-Beam. Krillin gets in with a top rope cross body on Hawkins then clotheslines him over the top rope and goes over with him.

While Tien was watching Archer recovered and came back with a neckbreaker. As Tien goes down holding his neck as Archer goes to the other side of the ring to set up for the Reverse DDT but as he tried Krillin came from out of nowhere with a Kamehameha sending Archer flying back but Hawkins came in and gave Krillin The Laugh Riot as he then tried to do the same to Tien but he countered and pushed Hawkins into Archer who was knocked out of the ring. Tien gets into his Crane stance. As Hawkins turns around, he gets leveled with the Crane Kick.

"The Crane Kick, what a move," Ox King says. Tien goes for the cover.

_1…2…3_

The bell rings signaling the end of the match.

"Here are your winners, Krillin and Tien Shinhan." Chimel says.

"Krillin and Tien are now qualified for the Turmoil at Summerslam. Are we looking at the new Unified Tag Team Champions?" Grissam says. Tien and Krillin celebrate with Launch and Chaotzu and head to the back.

**6-Diva Elimination Match (Gauntlet Style)**

"The following is a 6-Diva Elimination Match. Two of the Divas start off the match. When one of them is eliminated, another will enter immediately. This will continue until one Diva is left standing." Chimel says. "Time to Rock and Roll" by Lil' Kim plays.

_Oh, it`s time to rock and roll  
This time I'm in control  
Right now I own the streets  
I got the keys to the city  
That's cause I get down_

Chi-Chi enters the ring to cheers from the crowd and catcalls from the men. Chi-Chi is wearing her trademark dress with elbow pads and gloves.

"_Damn perverts," Chi-Chi thought._

"From The East District, Chi-Chi," Chimel says.

"Not Enough For Me" plays in the arena.

_You're not enough for me (oh no)_

_Just another man in love with me (just another man, yeah)_

_Gotta open up your eyes and see (Oh yeah)_

_You're not enough for me_

Team Lay-Cool comes out to boos. They show off and head to the ring.

"From Palatka, Florida, Michelle McCool," Chimel says. The crowd boos. Layla joins the commentators at ringside.

"Layla, so glad you can join us," Striker says.

"The pleasure's mine, Matt," Layla responds. Just then, "Lovefurypassionenergy," by Boy Hits Car is playing. The crowd explodes in response.

_So fuck your rules man_

_So fuck your rules man_

_So fuck your rules man_

_So fuck your rules man_

_So fuck your rules man,_

_You step up, you'll go down fast_

_I've got to release all the_

_Shit that has made up my past_

"18, 18!" The crowd shouts.

18 comes out to the arena wearing her outfit from the Cell Games Saga. After flicking her hair back, pyro goes off on the stage. She soon joins the quartet at ringside. Michelle taunts the #1 contender but is ignored.

"Hey 18," Ox King said.

"What are you doing over here, you wretch?" Layla asks.

"I really don't know," 18 says sarcastically.

"Watch your mouth, Android," Layla says angry. "Or you'll regret it."

"Do something you're good at," 18 began. "Like the concession stand."

Layla, furious, leaps towards 18, but 18 moves in time. 18 charges forward and drops Layla with her bicycle kick, Blonde Ambition.

"What a kick," Ox King says.

"That was uncalled for," Striker says as EMTs tend to the Women's Champion.

"Oh, I'm sorry," 18 sarcastically replies as she puts her headset on. The bell rings.

Michelle doesn't take lightly to 18's assault and belittles her from inside the ring. "You think you're so tough, get in here right now."

"You might want to turn around," 18 says. Chi-Chi gets into stance for her Blackout kick.

Michelle turns around. Chi-Chi lifts her foot into the air at Michelle's jaw. The force of the kick causes Michelle to spin around in a 360 motion. She drops to the ground like a stone. The referee checks on her. He declares Michelle eliminated by knockout.

"Michelle McCool has been eliminated," Chimel says. "Insatiable" by Jim Johnston plays in the arena.

_I'm insatiable, I can't get enough_

_I need to find a boy…_

Tiffany gets to the ring with cheers for her. She and Chi-Chi stare down.

"Go Chi-Chi," Ox King cheers for his daughter.

"Who do you think will win, 18?" Grissam asks.

"It's doesn't matter," 18 says. "After Summerslam, I will be the Women's Champion"

"Well said," Striker says.

Chi-Chi and Tiffany lock up with Chi-Chi getting the better of as she got Tiffany in a headlock as Tiffany pushed her away and Chi-Chi came back with a shoulder block as she taunted the crowd. Tiffany then kipped up and gave Chi-Chi a big chop and Chi-Chi tried to give one back but Tiffany ducked and came back with a dropkick knocking Chi-Chi down.

"Hang in there, Chi-Chi," Ox King shouts.

As Chi-Chi got up, missed a wheel kick, and Tiffany scoop slammed her down. She ran to the ropes, came back at Chi-Chi with a flipping senton as she went for a pin but gets a two count.

Chi-Chi went to the corner but Tiffany jumped on her and flipped her over with a monkey flip then landed with a fast leg drop but gets two again as Chi-Chi gets up and knees Tiffany in the gut then throws her shoulder first into the ring post and taking a minute to recover and she gets back on the attack with a spinning wheel kick knocking Tiffany down for a two count as she picks her back up and suplexes Tiffany so her gut lands on the ropes.

"She's setting up for it," Striker says.

Chi-Chi is now on the apron and Chi-Chi springboards off the ropes and flies towards Tiffany. She connects with a double foot stomp, called Bombs Away.

"Bombs Away," Ox King says. "Chi-Chi pin her." Chi-Chi goes for the pin.

_1…2…3_

"Tiffany has been eliminated," Chimel says. Rosa Mendes then comes to the ring to a plethora of laughs as she does push-ups (albeit pathetically) on the ramp. As Rosa gets in the ring, she is leveled with the Blackout Kick. Chi-Chi pins her.

_1…2…3_

"Rosa Mendes has been eliminated," Chimel says.

"That was quick," Grissam says. "Holla" by Desiree Jackson plays in the arena.

_Holla (Holla, Holla)_

_So for all my girls in the club say "who"_

_Cause you know just how we do _

_Side to side, front to back_

_If you may, take him back_

_Holla (Holla, Holla)_

Kelly Kelly comes to the ring with a huge reaction, almost as big as Chi-Chi's reaction. She enters the ring and shakes hands with Chi-Chi. The two trade blows with Kelly Kelly getting the upper hand.

Kelly Kelly tried to get the win early with flurries of punches and kicks. She then hits the K2.

"The K2," Striker said. "This could be it."

"She is impressive," 18 says. "But she has a lot to learn." Kelly Kelly goes for the pin.

1…2…

It was too early for Kelly Kelly to get the win, even with Chi-Chi exhausted, but Kelly Kelly still couldn't believe it as she wastes too much time and then tries to go for another K2 but Chi-Chi moves out of the way as Kelly Kelly jumps. With Kelly Kelly seated, Chi-Chi quickly hits the Blackout kick to the back of Kelly Kelly's head.

"That kick is so brutal," Striker says. "Poor Kelly Kelly."

"It's not her fault if Kelly Kelly is a weakling compared to her," 18 says. Chi-Chi pins Kelly Kelly.

_1…2…3_

"Kelly Kelly has been eliminated," Chimel says. "Out to Kill" by Billy Lincoln plays in the arena. Launch (Bad) comes out to cheers from the crowd. She shoots her machine gun off in the air and pyro goes off. She rushes to the ring and engages Chi-Chi.

The two exchange blow for blow. Chi-Chi gets the upper hand by blowing pepper in Launch's face.

"Ah…Ah…AHCHOO." Launch sneezes, converting back into her good form.

"What the?" Grissam asks.

"That always happens when Launch sneezes," Striker says. "But the match continues as they are one and the same."

The weaker Launch is frightened as she tries to avoid Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi charges but Launch leapfrogs her. Chi-Chi runs to her but Launch runs to the turnbuckle. She runs and scales the turnbuckle with her back to Chi-Chi. Launch jumps off while rotating and flipping her body 180 degrees in corkscrew fashion. She lands on Chi-Chi, executing her Blast Off move.

"See this is what I need to look out for," 18 begins. "Launch can transform at anytime, making her an unpredictable opponent."

"Right you are," Striker says. Launch taunts the crowd and her hair tickles her nose.

"Achoo," Launch sneezes, converting to her blonde form. Launch then raises her hand, waiting for Chi-Chi to get up. Launch grabs her by the throat, lifts her up and slams her to the mat.

"Chokeslam by Launch," Ox King says. "Come on Chi-Chi get up." Launch picks up Chi-Chi and lifts her over her shoulders, with Chi-Chi's head and neck on her shoulders. Chi-Chi wiggles out and goes for a clothesline. Launch grabs her arm and slings her down. She traps Chi-Chi's arm and applies a crossface.

"The crossface," Striker says. "18 that's one of your signature moves."

"Hmph," 18 says. "What of it?"

Chi-Chi in the meanwhile rolls over on top of Launch but still in the submission. Launch's shoulders are down. The ref counts.

_1…2…3_

However, as the ref slaps his hand to the mat a final time, Chi-Chi taps out to the crossface. The ref calls for the bell. The two divas rise to their feet, confused on who the winner is.

"Hey what happened?" Ox King asks.

"It seems that Launch was pinned 1, 2, 3 in the ring," Grissam says.

"But at the same time, Chi-Chi tapped out," Striker finished.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the referee had informed me that Launch was in fact pinned in the ring, but at the same time, Chi-Chi submitted," Chimel began. "So this match is officially a draw."

Chi-Chi and Launch are furious beyond repair and stare each other down. 18 gets into the ring to make sure the two don't come to blows. "MacMillitant" by Jim Johnston plays.

_You know it's the MacMillitant_

_Comin' to get it on (uh uh)_

SmackDown!'s General Manager Theodore Long comes out to address the trio.

"Ladies, Ladies, just relax." Long began. "I got a solution for all your problems."

"Youse betta fix this Long," Launch said on the mic, still angry. "I made dis old bat tap in da ring,"

"I understand that Launch," Long says. "But your shoulders were down for a 3 count at the same time. So, in the interest of fairness, the Women's Championship Match at Summerslam will be the current champion Layla vs. Android 18 vs. Launch…"

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" Chi-Chi asked, angry. "I pinned Launch 1, 2, 3."

"…vs. Chi-Chi," Long finished. The crowd cheered. "in a Fatal 4 Way Match."

"Now dat's more like it," Launch says.

"Good luck at Summerslam ladies," Long exits.

**Backstage in Piccolo's locker room:**

Piccolo is meditating for his match against Dolph Ziggler and Drew McIntyre. Drew enters the room.

"What do you want?" Piccolo asks.

"Nothing, green man," Drew says. "What makes ya think that you're going to win tonight?"

"Hmph, don't get too cocky, McIntyre," Piccolo says as he stops levitating. "I will win tonight and I will become the next Intercontinental Champion. Now get out before I get angry."

"Ya don't get it do ya green man?" McIntyre asks. "Ya friends on RAW and SmackDown! will fall soon. Ya see, Sheamus and I have acquired an, let's just say, '_Otherworldly_ Insurance Policy'"

Piccolo's foresight hit him like a ton of bricks. He balled his hands into fists.

"_No it can't be, not them," Piccolo thought._

"Enjoy anytime you may have left here in the WWE," McIntyre smirks as he leaves. Piccolo growls.

**Piccolo vs. Dolph Ziggler vs. Drew McIntyre (Triple Threat Match)**

"The following Triple Threat match is to determine who will face the winner of next week's Intercontinental Championship Match at Summerslam," Chimel says. "I Am Perfection" by Cage 9 plays in the arena.

_I am perfection (perfection)_

_I am perfection _

_So take ya best shot, give it all ya got_

_Bring it on!_

Dolph Ziggler comes out to a chorus of boos. He signals that he will be the next IC champion.

"Introducing first, from Hollywood, Florida, weighing in at 223 pounds, Dolph Ziggler," Chimel says. Ziggler enters the ring. "Broken Dreams" by Shaman's Harvest plays.

_What's that metronome I hear?_

_Perhaps the end, is drawing near_

_You'll never hear the shot that takes ya down…_

_Out of time, so say goodbye_

_What is yours, now is mine_

Drew McIntyre enters the arena to louder boos. He has a determined look on his face in hopes of regaining the IC Championship.

"From Ayr, Scotland, weighing in at 256 pounds, Drew McIntyre," The boos get louder. "Immortal" by Adema plays.

_Let's fight_

We're face to face  
Loyalty is what I need to see from you  
You're insecure  
I can see the fear that breeds in your heart  
Where will you run? Where will you hide?  
I see the blood drip from your eyes  
Who will survive? Let's get it on  
And we'll fight

Piccolo comes out to an uproar of cheers from the crowd. He is wearing his usual gear with his weighted shoulder pads and turban.

"From Planet Namek, Piccolo," Piccolo takes off his pads and turban and tosses them to the ringside.

McIntyre attacked Piccolo before he even got through the ropes. He kicked and chopped away at Piccolo with Ziggler's assistance. As they whipped him into a corner and went for a double clothesline, Piccolo clotheslined them knocking them over as Piccolo then charged up energy waiting for Ziggler to get up and when he did…

"Destructive Wave," Piccolo shouted

Piccolo blasted him in the head sending him face first into the turnbuckle. McIntyre turned around and charged at Piccolo who ducked, kicked McIntyre in the gut, and hit the scissors kick, named "It Came From Namek" knocking McIntyre down again.

"Piccolo hits the axe kick," Striker says. "Can he do it?" Piccolo covers McIntyre.

1…2…

Kick out.

Ziggler jumps on Piccolo and licks in the Sleeper Hold as the crowd boos in disapproval. McIntyre pulls Ziggler off of Piccolo, who is left staggering. McIntyre leveled Ziggler with a big boot. He then ran at Piccolo and hits a big boot sending Piccolo flying into the turnbuckle as the back of his head bounced off of it and then McIntyre hits the Future Shock DDT, knocking Piccolo out. Ziggler hit the Zig Zag on McIntyre.

"The Zig Zag," Grissam says. "This could be it,"

Piccolo recovers and zaps Ziggler with his eye lasers.

"Piccolo this is your chance," Ox King shouts.

"Because he used a dirty trick," Striker says. "Those Z-Fighters cannot fight fair. How sad."

"As I quote Vegeta, 'There is no such thing as fair or unfair in battle,'" Grissam says.

Piccolo picks up Ziggler and lifts him up into the Vertical Suplex position. Piccolo transitions his right hand over Ziggler's body. He falls forward into a powerslam, executing Greetings From Namek.

"Greetings From Namek," Striker says. "Devastating." Piccolo pins Ziggler.

_1…2…3_

"Here is your winner, Piccolo." Chimel says. Before he leaves the ring, Piccolo attacks McIntyre. He charges up his energy in both hands.

"Light Grenade," Piccolo shouts. He fires at McIntyre who gets leveled and sent flying. Piccolo gets a mic.

"McIntyre, Sheamus," Piccolo begins. "Bring whatever army you may have now. We'll deal with them. Anytime. Anyplace." The crowd cheers. "A Little Help From A Friend" plays. Piccolo exits the ring and up the ramp.

"What is this 'Otherworldly Insurance' policy did McIntyre refer to earlier tonight?" Grissam asked.

"I sense a horrible presence," Ox King says. "But time will tell who it is,"

**Future Trunks vs. Kofi Kingston (Non-Title Match)**

"S.O.S." by Collie Buddz plays in the arena. The current IC champion, Kofi Kingston, comes out to the arena.

_S.O.S. (I hear them shoutin')_

_S.O.S. (I hear them cryin')_

_Boom!_

He performs his "Boom, Boom" taunt and pyro goes off.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall," Chimel starts. "Introducing first, from Ghana, West Africa, weighing 221 pounds, Kofi Kingston," The crowd cheers for the IC Champ. "Gold Medal" by Dale Oliver and Tha Trademarc plays.

_I'm focused  
Dead up  
Don't get up, or never let up  
Ferocious  
I'm fed up  
Dismissing the competition  
it's hopless,  
I'll trash their ambition  
Listen...  
Ya'll want a class on tradition_Trunks comes from under the ring with an elevator taking him to the stage. He discards his Capsule Corp. Jacket, leaving him with his beater and pants and pyro goes off.

"From The Future, "Future" Trunks Briefs," Chimel says. The crowd (especially the fan girls) scream and cheer for the Z-Fighter. He smiles and hugs some of his fans and enters the ring. He shakes hands with Kofi. The bell rings.

Future Trunks tries to wear down Kofi with his strikes as he tries to go for a clothesline but Kofi snatches the arm takes him down. Trunks comes back with High Speed Rush, staggering Kofi.

"High Speed Rush," Striker says. "Not even Kofi is quick enough to stop that."

Trunks charges up energy in both hands and prepares to use Burning Storm but Kofi sees it coming as he uses high speed movement and hits the S.O.S. on Trunks pinning Trunks to the mat.

_1…2…_

Trunks kicks out. Kofi then hits the Boom Drop and pins Trunks again.

_1…2…_

Trunks kicks out again. Kofi stalks Trunks and taunts him to prepare for Trouble in Paradise. Trunks moves out of the way. He jumps and twists around and strikes Kofi with his trademark enziguri, Another End.

"Another End," Grissam says. "How does Trunks make it look so easy?"

Trunks begins his rapid arm movements. He prepares for the Burning Attack. Kofi staggers to his feet.

"Burning Attack," Trunks shouts. He fires only to have Kofi move out of the way again. Kofi strikes with Trouble in Paradise on Trunks.

"Trouble in Paradise," Ox King says. "Trunks is in trouble."

Trunks rolls out of the ring. Kofi goes to the outside as well. He throws Trunks back in and pins him.

_1…2…_

Trunks kicks out again. Kofi gets frustrated and taunts Trunks for another dose of Trouble in Paradise. Kofi goes for it but Trunks gets out of the way, puts his hands over his head and charges energy into them.

"Finish Buster," Trunks shouts. He fires the ball at Kofi. Kofi is hit dead on and knocked out. Trunks goes for the pin.

_1…2…3_

"Here is your winner, Future Trunks," Chimel says. The crowd cheers for both competitors.

"That was awesome! That was awesome!" the crowd chants. Kofi and Trunks stand in the middle of the ring. Trunks points to the IC belt, signaling that he is coming for it. He then extends his hand to Kofi. Kofi extends his as well. The two shake hands. The crowd cheers.

"You did well, kid," Kofi said on his mic.

"Thanks," Trunks said.

"Bring your A-Game next week, Trunks. I'm not giving up my IC title so easily," Kofi says.

"I'll give it my all," Trunks says. The crowd cheers.

"Not only that, the title match will be a ladder match," Kofi says. The crowd cheers in excitement. Kofi leaves the ring with Trunks following suit.

"Wow! A ladder match on SmackDown! next week," Ox King said.

"For the first time in SmackDown! history, the Intercontinental Title will be contested in a ladder match on SmackDown! live next week," Striker says.

**Goku vs. Jack Swagger (World Heavyweight Championship)**

"Get On Your Knees" by Age Against The Machine plays in the arena.

_Check 1, 2 (Oh yeah)_

_Uh_

_Ch-ch-Check This out_

_I got you where I want you_

The new World Heavyweight Champion Jack Swagger comes out to a wave of boos, the loudest of the night. He grabs a mic.

"I told you so," Swagger began. The crowd boos again. "I told you I would regain my World Heavyweight Championship, and I did." The crowd boos louder.

"Nothing will stop me from becoming the greatest champion of all time, especially that uneducated, pathetic excuse for a Saiyan. The man I am referring to is that worthless monkey, Goku." The crowd cheers in response to Goku's name.

"Not even The World's Savior can triumph over me. I am unstoppable. I am faster, stronger, and way, way smarter than that primate." The crowd boos Swagger. "Rock The Dragon" by Dragonball Z plays.

_Dragon, Dragon, Rock the Dragon_

_Dragonball Z_

_Dragon, Dragon, Rock the Dragon_

_Come get me _

The crowd explodes in response to Goku's arrival. Goku comes to the ramp with SmackDown!'s Z-Fighters in tow.

"Hey! It's Goku," Ox King happily shouts.

"We can see that Ox, thank you," Striker says irritated.

"Swagger, you may be smarter than me, but you are nowhere near my equal in strength," Goku says. The crowd cheers. "You may have bragged about how you saved people when you were a lifeguard so they can continue to live their 'mediocre lives.' Let's not forget that _I _have saved this world many times ever since I was a child. Ergo, I have saved _your _life." The crowd cheers.

"You think you're so great, monkey boy?" Swagger asks. "I'm calling your bluff. Get your ass down here so I can kick it."

"I don't recommend that," Goku says. "I could take your title in 5 seconds if I wanted,"

"Yeah, my Goku will take your title and be the new World Heavyweight Champion," Chi-Chi says on the mic. "So watch it buster."

"Are you going to have your wife fight your own battles for you? How pathetic," Swagger says. The crowd boos.

"You know what?" Goku says. "Maybe I will take your title, just so I can shut that loud mouth of yours once and for all. Get a referee. I'm cashing in my Money in the Bank briefcase." The crowd cheers. Piccolo has a serious, yet worried look on his face.

"Goku I sense 4 huge horrifying power levels," Piccolo says.

"Take the guys and check it out," Goku says. "I sense it too."

The Z-Fighters retreat to the backstage area. The referee is in the ring and starts the match.

"Is this wise of Goku?" Striker says. "Did he see what happened to Vegeta on Monday?"

Swagger kicks Goku in the gut as he starts off with elbows to his face as he backs him to a corner and does several chops then chops him nonstop while Goku was screaming in pain until Swagger finally stopped as Goku dropped to a knee holding his chest as Swaggers sneers at the crowd again before locking the armbar on the ropes. The ref counts.

_1…2…3…4_

Swagger let go at four and back flips and landed on his feet on the outside as he runs back in and does his slingshot splash. He pins Goku.

_1…2_

Kick out.

He keeps control on Goku as he throws him outside then hip tosses him into the guardrail then throws him back first into the ring post before throwing him back in the ring and pinning him.

_1…2…_

Kick out.

While Goku was on his knees Swagger fired kicks to his chest and stomach and when he was about to hit Goku with the big one to the head Goku ducked and hit Swagger with a Dragon Suplex dropping Swagger on his head as both were down until they both got up and exchanged forearms to the face which Goku was getting the better of until Swagger countered with a suplex. as he gave a soccer kick to Goku's gut he went for a clothesline but Goku used Instant Transmission. Goku charges up to x3 Kaio-Ken.

"Kaio-Ken x3," Goku shouts.

He clocks Swagger with an elbow to the gut. Then he punches Swagger in the face. Finally, he gets behind him and kicks him in the head stunning Swagger.

"The Kaio-Ken Attack," Striker says. "What a move."

Goku then places Swagger's right arm behind his head with his own arm around the underarm and upper body of Swagger. Goku lifts Swagger and falls forward and side slams him, executing the Z-Bottom.

"The Z-Bottom," Grissam says. "We're going to have a new champion."

As Goku tried to pick Swagger up, he breaks away and swings at Goku but he ducks and gets Swagger with another Dragon Suplex and hangs on as he delivers a second one and bridge pins Swagger

_1…2…_

Kick out.

Goku is starting to get frustrated as he whips Shadow to the ropes but Swagger goes for the Gutwrench Powerbomb. Goku sees it coming and wiggles out as Swagger lifts him. He turns Swagger around and gives him the Z-Bottom.

"A second Z-Bottom," Grissam says. "He has Swagger beat." Goku goes for the pin.

_1…2…_

Swagger kicks out. Goku gets up and raises his hands.

"WWE Universe," Goku says. "Lend me some of your energy." The crowd cheers and raises their hands

Goku is signaling for the Spirit Bomb as Swagger gets to a knee as Goku gut kicks him and jumps up to position himself on Swagger. Swagger grabs his leg and locks in the Ankle Lock.

"The Ankle Lock," Striker says. "Swagger has Goku grounded."

Goku fights out and charges up his Angry Kamehameha.

"Darn you," Goku fires the blast and hits Swagger dead on.

"The Angry Kamehameha," Srtiker says. "All of Goku's anger and hatred went into that one blast." Goku goes for the pin.

_1…2…_

Just as the ref's hand was going down for a third time. The lights go out. They come back on 10 seconds later, and the four most formidable foes Goku has ever faced were in the ring, each in one corner. The villains surrounding the ring were Frieza, The Legendary Super Saiyan Broly, Super Perfect Cell, and Kid Buu.

"Damn it," Goku says. He powers up to Super Saiyan 3. "Let's get on with it."

Without hesitation, the four prepared to pounce on Goku like lions. They all put the boots to Goku. Goku begins to fight back, hammering away at Broly and Super Perfect Cell.

"Death Beam," Frieza shouts and shoots Goku in the back. The quartet once again has the advantage. Broly holds Goku as Cell pounds away at Goku. Cell taunts Goku while doing this.

"You worthless Saiyan," Cell shouts. "You are not better than me! Die!" Goku breaks free of Broly and hammers at Kid Buu and Frieza. He then takes down Broly and Cell.

"Come on Goku," Ox King says. Take them down. Just then, Piccolo, Tien, Krillin, Chaotzu, and Future Trunks come out to the ring to assist Goku. The crowd cheers as they all start beating on the four villains.

Broly uses a Super Explosive Wave that levels all the Z-Fighters. He knocks the humans and Future Trunks out of the ring. The four start beating on the two biggest threats, Goku and Piccolo.

"Ka….me…ha…me…HAAAA!" Cell fires a Super Kamehameha at the two. The two are struck down with such force that Goku slips out of his super form to base form. Kid Buu knocks Piccolo out the ring where the rest of the unconscious Z-Fighters are. The four villains turn their attention to Goku.

"Come on!" Grissam shouts. "Enough is enough."

"This insurance policy is formidable indeed," Striker shouts. "Not even Goku can withstand this."

Broly then lifts Goku onto Cell's shoulders. Cell swings Goku's legs around over his head, forcing Goku's body to be parallel to Cell's. Goku falls to the mat face first. Cell performed the F-5 to Goku, which he has named the Aneurysm.

Frieza flies up and charges up his Death Ball into one finger.

"Death Ball," Frieza launches it a Goku and his him dead on.

Broly then charges up a green sphere in his hand. He flies up as well.

"Kakarot!" Broly shouts. "Die!" Broly fires the sphere, called the Omega Blaster, at Goku who gets launched out of the ring. Kid Buu uses Instant Transmission and takes Goku back to the ring. The crowd boos loudly at the four. There are even screams of horror amongst some of the fans.

Kid Buu scales the top rope. He flies off in swan dive fashion and crashes his head into Goku's, performing a swan dive headbutt, named the Splitting Headache. This was enough to bust Goku open.

The four stand over the broken body of Goku and manically laugh and raise their hands in victory. The all slap fives as the crowd boos so loudly that it's deafening. The four fly off into the night.

"My god," Striker says shocked. "I don't think the WWE has witnessed this kind of brutality before, especially to one person.

Launch, Chi-Chi, and Android 18 run out to the unconscious Z-Fighters. They distribute the senzu beans to all of the fallen warriors. They are healed in a matter of seconds.

"You guys all right?" Goku asks.

"Yeah," Piccolo says. "How in the world did those four ever return from Hell?"

"It must be McMahon's doing," Tien says.

"If so, we all have to be on guard," Future Trunks says.

"We have to warn Vegeta," Goku says. "He doesn't know that they are coming for him next."

"We have to go to RAW to help fend them off," Krillin says scared. "Oh man, I don't want to die a fourth time."

"We have no choice," Piccolo says. "They'll wipe us all out if left unchecked. Let's get going. We have to tell Vegeta." The Z-Fighters leave the arena.

"With that demonstration of their skill, those four may well wipe the Z-Fighters out," Striker says.

"No one is safe," Ox King says.

"The question to all of this is 'why?'" Grissam says. "What are their intentions? We won't be able to find out until next week. Tune in next week for another episode of SmackDown! to get more on this developing story. Good night everybody."

**End Chapter**

**Vegeta: Dammit Kakarot. How could you let that happen to you?**

**Goku: They seem stronger than before as well.**

**The X: You'll get through it. Try not to focus on it too much. You still have your MITB briefcase. Goku give the Viewer's Poll.**

**Goku (reading from paper): One: "Should The X add episodes of the Thursday night show, WWE Superstars, as filler chapters?", Two: "When should Goku and Vegeta cash on their briefcases and become world champions?", and Three: "What brands should the villains be on? Keep in mind that the villains will be in pairs, as Kid Buu and Broly are one Tag Team, and Frieza and Cell are the other Tag Team."**

**Vegeta: Doesn't matter. I will destroy them either way.**

**Goku: Let's team up and use fusion.**

**Vegeta: I would rather die than do that again.**

**Goku (puppy dog eyes): Pleeeasse?**

**Vegeta: NO way in hell!**

**Goku (pouting): Fine. You're no fun. Hmph!**

**Vegeta: Damn idiot.**

**The X: Isn't Goku supposed to be your best friend dude?**

**Vegeta: Shut up! Now R&R pathetic humans or I will cause you OVER 9000! years of suffering! **


	5. The Power 25

**The X: This chapter will comprise the Power 25 rankings.**

**Vegeta: What the hell is that, human?**

**The X: Rankings based on performance for the week.**

**Vegeta: Well I will be Number 1 as usual.**

**Piccolo: Don't be so sure**

**Vegeta: Shut up Namek!**

**The X: Piccolo give the disclaimer.**

**Piccolo: The writer does not own DBZ or WWE. They are owned by Vince McMahon and Akira Toriyama. Happy?**

**The X: Start the rankings!**

_Chapter 5: The Power 25_

Author's note: This is just a rankings chapter. Feel free to give your own rankings in a review if you don't agree with my rankings.

1) Vegeta: The Prince of All Saiyans shocked the WWE Universe by winning the Money in the Bank ladder match for RAW. Vegeta took Sheamus to the limit, causing Sheamus to get intentionally counted out of the match, he grabs the #1 spot for his dominant and impressive debut.

2) Goku: The legend himself won the SmackDown! Money in the Bank ladder match. His SmackDown debut was bittersweet as he was attacked by four of his most deadly enemies in brutal fashion. Can Goku survive this new alliance of old enemies?

3) Jack Swagger: The All-American American defeated Rey Mysterio at Money in the Bank to regain the World Heavyweight Championship. Swagger almost fell victim to Goku on SmackDown!, so he drops two spots.

4) Cell: The Ultimate Android has returned with three powerful allies. He sent a message to Goku that he was out for revenge.

5) Frieza: The Icy Tyrant is back. Along with Cell, Broly, and Kid Buu, he was able to get a small dose of revenge against Goku, reigniting their fierce rivalry.

6) Broly: He has hated Goku from birth, so it was no surprise that The Legendary Super Saiyan would try to take out Goku. The brute demonstrated just how brutal and merciless he can be.

7) Kid Buu: The Maniacal Destroyer was the toughest opponent Goku ever faced. Now that he has teamed up with Cell, Broly, and Frieza, he may be truly unstoppable.

8) Sheamus: He was challenged by Vegeta for the WWE Championship. The champion decided to take the easy way out by getting counted out. As a result of this act (and others by extension), The Celtic Warrior drops 7 spots.

9) Gohan: The Mystic Warrior is the new #1 contender for the U.S. championship at Summerslam after defeating John Morrison on RAW.

10) Future Trunks: He fell prey to the villains on SmackDown!, but The Future's Last Hope had an IC title match next week on SmackDown against the man he defeated the same night, Kofi Kingston.

11) Kofi Kingston: His loss against Future Trunks causes him to fall a couple of spots.

12) Piccolo: Despite being one of the villains' victims, Piccolo managed to secure a win in a Triple Threat Match that will give him an IC Title shot at Summerslam. Can The Namek bring the title back to his home planet?

13) Krillin and Tien Shinhan: This duo scored a victory over The Gatecrashers in their debut. As a result, they are now qualified for the Tag Team Turmoil at Summerslam for the Unified Tag Team Championship.

14) Yamcha: He picked up a victory over The Miz on RAW and has made it clear that he wants the U.S. Championship. What's more is that The Desert Bandit scored a date with Maryse after RAW concluded. Talk about lucky.

15) Android 18: The #1 contender leveled the Women's Champion with Blonde Ambition this past week. The Deadly Beauty has set her sights on Summerslam.

16) Bulma: The Blue-Haired Bombshell made the Divas Champion Alicia Fox tap out in the middle of the ring this past Monday. Are we looking at a new #1 contender?

17) Launch: The Divas Gauntlet Match on SmackDown ended on an interesting note. Launch was pinned (but made Chi-Chi tap out at the same time) and showed an impressive deal in the match, as she switched from bad to good and back again in the match. SmackDown!'s Sweetheart/The Baddest Bitch on the Planet is now a part of the Fatal 4 Way match for the Women's Championship at Summerslam.

18) Chi-Chi: Launch made her tap out in the ring, but she pinned Launch at the same time. Mrs. SmackDown! is now involved in a Fatal 4 Way match for the Women's Championship at Summerslam.

19) Videl: She was on the winning team of the 6-diva tag match on RAW. What's next for Mr. Satan's daughter?

20) Santino Marella: Speaking of Mr. Satan, Marella now holds a victory over the champ. Talk about impressive.

21) The Miz: Losing to Yamcha causes The Cleveland Screamer to fall in the rankings. He must prepare for Gohan at Summerslam, where his U.S. title is on the line.

22) John Morrison: Morrison held his own against Gohan on RAW. A Masenko and a Leap of Faith stopped him dead in his tracks. Morrison needs to jump back or he will fall off the Power 25.

23) Drew McIntyre: Despite a loss on Friday, The Chosen One followed through on his "Otherworldly Insurance Policy," who beat down the Z-Fighters. This is the only reason McIntyre is still ranked on the Power 25.

24) Team Lay-Cool: SmackDown!'s resident mean girls were leveled by Chi-Chi and Android 18 on SmackDown! That is not a good sign. What's worse is that Layla has a Fatal 4 Way match at Summerslam for her title, giving a 25% chance of retaining. Talk about your bad karma.

25) Khali-Buu (The Great Khali and Majin Buu): This new formidable duo has made it clear that they want the Unified Tag Team Championship. They will get a chance on RAW next week to qualify for the Tag Team Turmoil at Summerslam.

**End Chapter**

**Vegeta: Do you see Kakarot? I'm Number 1.**

**Goku: Wow Vegeta. Impressive.**

**Mr. Satan: Hey! How come the world champion is not on your Power 25?**

**Vegeta: Because you lost to a man who is weaker than you, idiot. Even my mother-in-law could beat him.**

**The X: You fought Santino for God's Sake.**

**Goku: It wasn't much of a fight though.**

**The X: Give the Viewer's Poll, Goku.**

**Goku (stomach growls): Can we eat first?**

**Everyone falls over.**

**Goku: Was it something I said?**

**Mr. Satan: I'll do it. It says: "Submit a match card to The X via PM or a review for next week's RAW and SmackDown. It must involve all of the Z-Fighters in one form or another. The best card (or matches comprised of each card) will be featured on the next episodes. As a bonus, create a match card for Summerslam which must feature RAW and SmackDown!. Feel free to add match stipulations to your liking. Need we remind you that this is completely optional."**

**The X: Keep it up and I might let you win a match.**

**Mr. Satan: Really? Oh yeah! The champ is going to be a champion soon.**

**Vegeta: What a fucking moron. I can't believe Kakarot is related to him.**

**The X: I can. **

**Goku: Hey!**

**The X: R&R people. Later!**


	6. The Prince Fights Back

**Disclaimer : Do not own WWE and DBZ. That whole shit.**

_Last time on DBWE…_

"_You guys all right?" Goku asks._

"_Yeah," Piccolo says. "How in the world did those four ever return from Hell?"_

"_It must be McMahon's doing," Tien says._

"_If so, we all have to be on guard," Future Trunks says._

"_We have to warn Vegeta," Goku says. "He doesn't know that they are coming for him next."_

"_We have to go to RAW to help fend them off," Krillin says scared. "Oh man, I don't want to die a fourth time."_

"_We have no choice," Piccolo says. "They'll wipe us all out if left unchecked. Let's get going. We have to tell Vegeta." The Z-Fighters leave the arena._

**Profiles of Kid Buu, Broly, and Gotenks:**

**Kid Buu:**

**-Height: 5'5''**

**-Weight: 129**

**-Billed from: The Depths of Hell**

**-Nickname(s): "The Maniacal Destroyer"**

**-Fighting Style: High-Flyer; Submission**

**-Entrance Themes: "Slow Chemical" by Finger Eleven**

**-Signature Moves: Assault Rain/Genocide Blast; Kamehameha; Frankensteiner; Moonsault; Cloverleaf; Rear-Naked Choke with knees to the head; Mystical Combination; Splitting Headache (Swan Dive Headbutt)**

**-Finishing Moves: Warp Kamehameha; Vanishing Ball/Planet Burst; Buu-ton Bomb (High-Angle Senton Bomb); Ankle Lock; DBD-Death Before Destruction (Package Piledriver)**

**Broly:**

**-Height: 7'3''**

**-Weight: 425**

**-Billed from: Planet Vegeta**

**-Nicknames: "The Legendary Super Saiyan"; "The God of Destruction"**

**-Quotes: "Come on, now's your time to die"; "I'll make it quick and painless"; "So the little worm has come to die"; "You…you're nothing"**

**-Fighting style: Brawler; Powerhouse**

**-Entrance Theme: "Redemption" Shadows Fall**

**-Signature Moves: Eraser Cannon/Blaster Shell; Gigantic Press; Gigantic Hammer; Triple Powerbomb; Triple Backbreaker; Trampoline Attack (Multiple Diving Double Stomps while bouncing off the opponent's stomach) **

**-Finishing Moves: Omega Blaster/Gigantic Meteor; Legendary Piledriver (Jumping Kneeling Belly-to-Belly Piledriver); Burning Hammer (Inverted Death Valley Driver); Gigantic Slam**

**Gotenks:**

**-Height: 5'2''**

**-Weight: 115**

**-Billed from: Kami's Lookout**

**-Nicknames: "The Grim Reaper of Justice"**

**-Quotes: "It's the Grim Reaper of Justice, Gotenks"**

**-Fighting style: Showman; High-Flyer**

**-Entrance Theme: "Break It Down" by The Chris Warren Band**

**-Signature Moves: Die-Die Missiles; Big Tree Cannon; Galactic Donuts; Kamehameha; Fusion Star Press (Springboard Shooting Star Press); High-Speed Rush**

**-Finishing Moves: Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack; Ultra Buu-Buu Volleyball Attack; GRE-Grim Reaper Express (Running Double Knee Strike to the front or back of a cornered opponent); Reality Check (Three-Quarter Facelock Jawbreaker)**

**Match Card:**

**John Morrison and Eve Torres vs. Gohan and Videl (Mixed Tag-Team Match)**

**Yamcha vs. Ted Dibiase w/Maryse **

**Khali-Buu (Great Khali and Majin Buu (Good)) w/Mr. Satan vs. Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel (Tag Team Match); Winners qualify for Tag-Team Turmoil for the WWE Unified Tag Team Championship**

**Bulma Briefs vs. Gail Kim (#1 contender's match for WWE Divas Championship)**

**Vegeta, John Cena, and Gotenks vs. Sheamus, Broly, and Kid Buu (6-Man Tag-Team Match) (If Vegeta's team wins, Vegeta picks the stipulation for the Sheamus vs. Vegeta WWE Championship match at Summerslam. If Sheamus' team wins, Vegeta loses his MITB briefcase.)**

_Chapter 6: The Prince Fights Back_

The fireworks go off on the RAW stage signaling the start of the show as we join the quartet of commentators at ringside.

"Welcome to all of our fans here tonight from the Capsule Corp. Arena in West City as we kick off another explosive night of Monday Night RAW," Cole said

"Last week saw our #1 contender to the WWE Championship, Vegeta, get outsmarted by Sheamus." King said as Sheamus' theme, "Written in My Face" by Sean Jenness, starts to a thunderous chorus of boos.

_It's a shame that they, lost their head_

_A careless man who could wind up dead_

_You wear your sin like it's some kind of prize_

_Too Many Lies (Lies), Too Many Lies (Lies)_

Sheamus enters the ring and Sheamus is handed a mic.

"You all better shut the hell up!" Sheamus shouted as the crowd changed from booing to chanting:

"Vegeta. Vegeta"

"Chant Vegeta all ya want, he won't come, he is pathetic just like all of ya here!"

The crowd continues their Vegeta chant.

"It's just like ya to chant fer a loser, just like yer precious hero Mr. Satan"

"Sheamus sucks! Sheamus sucks!" The crowd chants.

"Vegeta, I told ya that ya stupid like yer father, and I was right. Not even yer friend Goku saw what Drew and I planned, although it was no surprise since Goku's retarded." The crowd boos louder as Sheamus continues.

"You get in me way again, you will get hurt, just like Goku and his precious Z-Fighters. My two new friends will make sure of that!"

"Redemption" by Shadows Fall plays with Broly entering to boos.

_All the world will hear you_

_Our voices can't be bound_

_All the world will hear you_

_Redemption in the power of the sound_

"Slow Chemical" by Finger Eleven plays. Kid Buu comes out to louder boos.

_The wonder of the world is gone_

_I know for sure_

_All the wonder that I have _

_I've found in her_

"Ya see Vegeta, ya can't win," Just then, "Hell's Bells" by Dragon Ball Z plays. The crowd cheers loudly. Vegeta stands on the stage.

"Sheamus, you coward," Vegeta begins. "Stop hiding behind those two weaklings and let's settle this."

"Yer a glutton fer punishment," Sheamus said. "Get yer ass down here then."

"The Time is Now" by John Cena plays in the arena.

_Ya time is up, my time is now (now)_

_You can't see me, my time is now (now)_

_It's the franchise, boy I'm shinin' now (now)_

_You can't see me, my time is now (now)_

The crowd screams for Cena.

"You know Sheamus," Cena began. "With all you have done, although it was underhanded, I never pegged you as a coward."

"Stay out of this, Cena" Broly said. "Or I'll personally rip you in half."

"I don't care if you're The Legendary Super Saiyan. I never back down from a fight," Cena said. "Let's do this."

"You can't win," Vegeta cut in. "You're much weaker."

"Break it Down" by The Chris Warren Band plays.

_Degenerate into somethin' fool_

_We just got tired, of doing whatcha tell us to do_

Goten and Kid Trunks enter the arena. The crowd is shocked.

"What are you doing out here, brats?" Vegeta asked.

"We're here to fight, Dad," Kid Trunks said.

"Yeah," Goten said.

"Don't make me laugh," Sheamus said. "What are you two brats going to do?"

"Hah, if you're not down with that," Goten said.

"We got two words for ya," Kid Trunks finished.

"SUCK IT!" The crowd chimes in.

"No not exactly," Kid Trunks said. "What we meant to say is…turn around."

The trio in the ring turn around. They are greeted with a hose drowning them in beer. Sheamus, Broly and Kid Buu fall to the mat, slipping and sliding as they try to get to their feet. The crowd is laughing. Cena laughs along with the boys. Vegeta smirks.

The E-Mail alert chime goes off. The crowd boos. Cole goes to the podium.

"The GM says, and I quote, 'This is not the place for sophomoric pranks,'" Cole begins. The crowd boos. "He goes on to say, 'The six of you obviously have some issues to work out. To settle rivalries old and new, tonight's main event will be a 6-man tag team match. It will be Broly, Kid Buu, and the WWE Champion Sheamus vs. Gotenks, John Cena, and Vegeta. If Vegeta's team wins, Vegeta will pick the match stipulation for his WWE Championship match at Summerslam. If Sheamus' team wins, Vegeta will be forced to surrender his MITB briefcase. Have a nice day!'"

"Wow, what a main event," Roshi said. "This is going to be exciting."

"I can't wait," Oolong said.

**John Morrison and Eve Torres vs. Gohan and Videl (Mixed Tag Team Match)**

"Ain't No Make Believe" by Stonefree Experience plays.

_Now listen, this ain't no make believe_

_Come on, open your eyes and see_

_Now get up, get up and follow me _

_Cause I'm gonna show you what your future will be_

"Ladies and gentlemen," Roberts said. "The following match is a mixed tag team match!"

John Morrison and Eve Torres make their way to the ring to cheers.

"Introducing first," Roberts said. "The team of Eve Torres and John Morrison,"

"Oh man look at Eve," Oolong said excited. "Does she look good or what?"

"Oh yeah baby," Roshi said before he catcalls.

"Look, puppies," King said.

"Why me?" Cole said.

"Did you guys know that Cole's favorite language is Gaelic?" Oolong asked.

"Why's that?" Roshi asked.

"Look at the prefix and then you'll know," King said. They all started laughing their asses off.

"Hey I'm married," Cole said getting angry.

"What's his name?" Oolong asked.

"Damn it all," Cole said.

A mashup of "Light a Fire" by Nuts in a Blender and "The Angle" by Core plays.

_Lead me to the fire in you tonight_

_Cause I'm gonna love your life_

_You better hold on tight _

_Cause I'm gonna see the world from there _

Cheers filled the building as the combined music played and moments later Gohan and Videl came from behind the curtain, both wearing Z-Fighter jackets. The two of them made their way down to the ring and the nearby fans bowed in respect to them. The two of them reached the ring, walked up the steel steps, and entered the ring. They both stood in the middle of the ring as gold lights shown down on them.

"And the opponents," said the ring announcer. "The team of Gohan and Videl!"

"Wow!" said Roshi. "Go get em' Gohan and Videl!"

Gohan removed his jacket and Videl took off her jacket and they set them on the outside of the ring. They went to their respective corner and it was decided that Gohan and Morrison would start things off. As Videl and Eve got out of the ring and onto the apron, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go!" Cole said. "Gohan and Videl taking on Morrison and Eve in a tag team match!"

Gohan and Morrison shook hands then circled each other until they met in the middle of the ring, and just when they were going to lock up, Morrison landed a hard knee right to Gohan's stomach. The saiyan doubled over and Morrison followed up by hitting him with a hard punch to the jaw.

"Morrison gets the upper hand with not one but two hard shots to Gohan!" said King.

Then Morrison grabbed Gohan by his head, led him over to his corner, and tagged in Eve.

"Here comes Eve!" said Cole.

"That means Videl has to enter the ring," Roshi said.

Eve and Videl leapt into the ring. Eve quickly suplexed Videl and went for a pin.

_1…_

Videl kicked out.

"Videl quickly kicks out!" said Cole.

Eve grabbed one of Videl's arms and locked on an armbar. Videl yelled out in pain and when the referee asked her if she wanted to give up, she said "No!" All the while, Eve continued to tear at Videl's arm.

"Mr. Satan's daughter is refusing to give up the nasty armbar that Eve has locked on her!" said King.

"That shows you just how much determination Videl has!" said Cole. "It is going to take a lot more than this to get her to give up!"

On the apron, Gohan began to clap his hands and the fans followed suit until everyone in the Marble Center were clapped along with him.

"Now Gohan and the fans are beginning to try to will Videl on and to help him fight her way out of Eve's armbar!" said Cole.

Videl heard the fans trying to will her on and she began to throw her legs up in the air.

A few seconds later, Videl threw her legs up one last time and the momentum from it helped her to roll out of the armbar and to her feet. Then Videl grabbed Eve's legs and covered her in a jackknife pin.

"Oh my!" said Cole. "Not only did Videl get out of the armbar but she also has Eve in a pinning position!"

1…2…

Eve kicked out of the pin and both of them scrambled to their feet.

"Near fall for Videl as Eve kicks out at 2!"

Videl tags in Gohan. Morrison enters the ring as well. Gohan uses high speed movement to get behind Morrison and German Suplexes him. He goes for the pin.

1…2…

Eve got into the ring and kicked Gohan in the back of his head. Gohan looked up and saw Eve standing.

Eve then felt a boot on the back of her neck. Her arms were then grabbed and pulled back. She is forced back by Videl, who executes her inverted stomp neckbreaker, The Close Call.

"The Close Call," King said. "That looks brutal."

Eve is then thrown out of the ring. Videl slingshots to the outside, crashing down on Eve. She was then attacked by The Miz, who executes the Skull Crushing Finale on Videl.

"What the hell?" Roshi said. "The Skull Crushing Finale. The Miz can't do that."

Gohan gets distracted by this and berates The Miz for it. As he turns around, Gohan gets kicked in the stomach and gets hit with the Moonlight Drive.

"Oh damn!" said Oolong. "Moonlight Drive on Gohan!"

"Gohan didn't see that one coming at all!" said Cole.

"But not only that! Morrison has Gohan pinned!" said King.

1…2…3…

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"Whoa!" said King.

"It is all over!" said Cole. "Morrison and Eve have defeated Gohan and Videl!"

Eve and Morrison leave to go to the back. Gohan sits up as Videl come to his aid. He glares at The Miz who holds up his U.S. Title in victory. The crowd boos.

**Backstage**

Ted Dibiase is walking confidently backstage, the Million Dollar Title hanging on his shoulder. He turns a corner and bumps into Yamcha.

"Hey! You wanna watch where the hell you are going!" Dibiase shouts.

"Make me" Yamcha says as he gets in Dibiase's face

"How would you like me to" Dibiase stops as a figure stands behind him. It was Maryse.

"Hey Yamcha," Maryse said as she smiles at Yamcha.

"It you're stupid enough to be fooling around with Maryse, I promise you'll regret it," Dibiase said.

"You won't be talking so big when you get a taste of my Wolf Fang Fist," Yamcha said.

Dibiase just stares evilly for a few seconds and leaves.

**Ted Dibiase w/Maryse vs. Yamcha w/Puar**

"A New Day" by Adelita's Way plays in the arena.

_It's a new day (It's a new day)_

_It's a new generation (It's a new generation)_

_It's a new day (It's a new day)_

_Now we're never look back_

_No we're never lookin' back_

Dibiase and Maryse make their way to the ring to a plethora of boos.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall," Roberts said. "Introducing first, being accompanied by Maryse, from West Palm Beach, Florida, weighing in at 235 pounds, Ted DiBiase."

"Is Cookin'" by Jim Johnston plays.

_Is Cookin…_

Cheers filled the Capsule Corp. Arena as Yamcha and Puar enter the arena. Yamcha howls to the crowd who howl back in response.

"And his opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Puar, from Diablo Desert, "The Desert Bandit," Yamcha," Roberts said. The crowd cheers loudly.

The referee rings the bell for the match to start.

Yamcha started the match off by running right at Dibiase. Just before he could connect with a clothesline, Dibiase ducked out of the way and Yamcha crashed into the turnbuckle chest first.

"Yamcha is the one to start things off as he rushed at Dibiase!" said Roshi.

"But he missed hitting a clothesline and runs right into the corner!" said Cole.

Yamcha staggered out of the corner, was turned around by Dibiase, and was hit with a hard knife edge chop across the chest. The crowd responded with a collective "Whoo!" as the force of the chop backed Yamcha into the ropes.

"Ouch! Those chops will tear your chest up!" said King.

Dibiase followed up with a kick to Yamcha's midsection, causing him to double over. Dibiase grabbed Yamcha and picked him up, looking as if he was going for a suplex. But Dibiase set Yamcha up on the top rope and held his head in the DDT position.

"I thought Dibiase was going for a suplex!" said Cole.

"Same here, but it looks like that isn't the case! What is he about to do!" said King.

Then Dibiase swung his body around, yanking Yamcha off the rope and bringing him down to the mat with a neckbreaker.

"Oh my!" said Cole.

The crowd let out a surprised pop as Yamcha's head bounced off the mat and he rolled over onto his stomach.

"Dibiase drilled Yamcha with a swinging neckbreaker!" said King.

"And it was from off the top rope which made it even more devastating!" said Oolong.

Dibiase landed a few kicks on Yamcha before he picked him up to his feet, grabbed his arm, and looked as if he was going to whip him into the ropes. At the last moment however, Dibiase pulled Yamcha back to him and hit him in the stomach with a knee.

"There is a hard knee right to the gut!" said King.

"Dibiase has some powerful leg attacks and that makes the damage he can do with his knees pretty impactful!" said Cole.

"Yamcha is finding that out now!" said King.

Yamcha remained doubled over and Dibiase grabbed his arm in the Cobra Clutch position. Suddenly, Yamcha wrapped his free arm around Dibiase's leg and swept him off his feet.

"Wow! Yamcha reverses what was looking like Dream Street!" said Cole.

"Or it might have been The Million Dollar Dream!" said King.

"Whatever it was, Yamcha managed to escape it!" said Roshi.

There was a pop from the crowd as Dibiase hit the mat and rolled onto his stomach, arching his back. The two competitors made it back to their feet and as they did, Dibiase threw a punch at Yamcha. Yamcha grabbed the incoming fist and then wrenched it around, causing Dibiase to yell out as his arm was being twisted. Yamcha then delivered a straight kick to the turned arm, causing even more pain to it.

"Now Yamcha is getting some momentum himself as he goes to work on Dibiase's arm!" said King.

Dibiase snatched back his arm and moved away from Yamcha. Yamcha backed into the ropes and then charged at Dibiase. At the last moment, Dibiase scooped Yamcha up and hit him with a powerslam, landing in a pinning position.

"Whoa!" said King.

"And Dibiase gets it right back after hitting a very nice powerslam!" said Cole.

"And he has Yamcha pinned!" said Oolong.

_1…2…_

Yamcha kicked out of the pin.

"Yamcha kicks out at 2!" said Cole.

Dibiase got to his feet, picked Yamcha up, and whipped him into one of the corners. After Yamcha crashed into the corner, Dibiase backed all the way to the adjacent corner. Then Dibiase charged right at Yamcha, but…

"Wolf Fang Fist!" Yamcha shouts. The crowd howls in response.

Yamcha exploded out of the corner and hit Dibiase with the Wolf Fang Fist.

"Ooh, Wolf Fang Fist!" said King.

"Now is Yamcha's chance to get this match to going in his favor!" said Cole.

The crowd cheered as the two competitors were laid out in the middle of the ring. Yamcha managed to roll over and drop an arm over Dibiase.

"And he gets an arm over Dibiase! This could be it!" said King.

_1…2…_

Dibiase got his shoulder off of the mat.

"Dibiase gets his shoulder off the mat and the match continues!" said Cole.

"Man! These two sure are putting on a show!" said King.

Yamcha got to his feet and began to measure up Dibiase.

"And look at Yamcha! He is ready! He is just waiting for Dibiase to get to his feet to hit him with something big!" said Cole.

The crowd was on their feet in anticipation as they watched Dibiase slowly get back to his feet. Yamcha leapt towards Dibiase and grabbed his waist from behind.

"Uh oh! Yamcha is going for the Chaos Theory!" said King.

"Dibiase is going to be in trouble if Yamcha hits that!" said Cole.

Yamcha drives DiBiase into the turnbuckle. Just before Yamcha could force the both of them to roll back, Dibiase managed to grab the ropes then gets behind Yamcha.

"Oh no! Dibiase reversed the Chaos Theory!" said King.

"And look at how Yamcha is positioned! He may be seconds away from being on Dream Street!" said King.

"If Dibiase connects with Dream Street that is exactly what is going to happen!" said Cole.

The crowd was booing as Dibiase walked back to the middle of the ring and hurled Yamcha in the air. However, Yamcha sidesteps in midair.

"Wow! A counter for a counter as Yamcha counters Dream Street!" said Cole.

Then Yamcha threw Dibiase's leg back down to the mat, grabbed him, and threw him chest first into the corner. After Dibiase fell against the corner, Yamcha charged up a Kamehameha in his hands.

"Kamehameha!" Yamcha shouts. Dibiase is struck with the wave. Maryse smiles from ringside.

"Kamehameha by Yamcha which crushes Dibiase in the corner!" said King.

"In the back too!" said Roshi.

Then, Yamcha grabbed Dibiase's waist from behind, rolls backward taking DiBiase with him, and transitions into a Bridging German Suplex, hitting the Chaos Theory.

"Oh, and there it is! Yamcha hits Dibiase with the Chaos Theory!" said Cole. The referee counts.

_1…2…3…_

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"Here is your winner, Yamcha," Roberts said. The crowd cheers.

"Impressive," Roshi said. "Yamcha has come a long way."

Maryse enters the ring along with Puar. Maryse approaches Yamcha and proceeds to kiss him on the lips. The crowd cheers in response.

"Oh man," King said. "How did Yamcha get so lucky?"

"Such beauty wasted on the young," Roshi said.

"Old man get over it," Oolong said.

"Don't sass me pig," Roshi said.

**Backstage in Vegeta's Locker Room:**

"Vegeta, I want to be the first to welcome you to the WWE," Cena said as he stuck his hand out to Vegeta.

"Don't butter me up Cena," Vegeta said with his trademark demeanor. "We're only teaming up to defeat a common enemy. Nothing more! I don't know why I got booked with a weakling like you."

"Just so you know, me and the CeNation got your back," Cena said.

"Whatever," Vegeta responded. The Z-Fighters enter the locker room.

"Vegeta…" Goku began.

"What the hell are you doing here Kakarot?" Vegeta asked.

"We're here to watch for any interference that may happen in your match tonight," Goku said.

"I don't need help," Vegeta said.

"Did you see what happened to Goku last week, Vegeta?" Piccolo asked.

"Kakarot should've never let his guard down," Vegeta said. "I'll still beat these weaklings."

"Father, we can't think like that right now," Future Trunks cut in.

"Wait, I sense 7 power levels coming this way," Gohan said.

Just then, the Nexus entered the room.

"You got some business with us?" Piccolo spoke to the de facto leader, Wade Barrett.

"No we don't…yet," Barrett said.

"Then get lost," Tien said.

"Do you punks know who you're talking to?" Michael Tarver asked getting angry.

"Hey you came here, we have no intention of starting a fight," Goku said raising his voice.

"We don't care if you're Super Saiyans or not," Barrett said. "You monkeys are either Nexus or you're against us."

The team of seven leave the room.

"Jerks," Videl said.

"You said it," Gohan said.

**Khali-Buu vs. Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel (Winners qualify for Tag-Team Turmoil at Summerslam)**

_We now join the match already in progress…_

Gabriel went right at Buu, locking up with him and forcing him back into him and Khali's corner and holding him there. The referee went over and began to make the count and at the four count, Gabriel slowly released the hold before throwing a punch at Buu. Buu ducked the punch and then countered with a clothesline to the back of Gabriel's head.

"Ouch! That one had to hurt!" said King.

"Buu has tremendous power!" said Cole.

Gabriel held his head and got up to a knee. Buu wrapped one of his arms around Gabriel's head and tagged in Khali with the other.

"Here comes Khali!" said King.

There was a pop from the crowd as the Great Khali entered the ring and wrapped his arm around Gabriel's head as well. The two lifted Gabriel off the mat and laid him across the top rope. As Gabriel dangled on the rope, Khali and Buu kicked him in his face at the same time, sending him down to the outside of the ring.

"Damn! Not one, but two hard kicks right to the face!" said Cole.

"I know Gabriel is going to be feeling that for the rest of the match!" said Roshi.

Buu got out of the ring and onto the apron and Khali went outside to get Gabriel. He picked him up and threw him back in the ring and covered him.

"Khali goes for the first pin attempt of the match!" said Cole.

_1…_

Slater got in the ring and kicked Khali in his back to break the pin and immediately shot out of the ring as Khali shot him an ugly look.

"Slater broke up the pin!" said King.

"And then he gets out of the ring in record time!" said Cole.

Khali got to his feet and just when he bent down to pick Gabriel up, Gabriel snatched Khali's legs out from underneath him and brought him down to the mat. Then Gabriel stomped right down on Khali's stomach as hard as he could and Khali yelled out in pain and then found himself being pinned by Gabriel.

"Ouch! A stomp right in the stomach!" said Cole.

"Khali sure is going to be feeling that one! And Gabriel has him covered!" said King.

1…2

Khali kicked out of the pin.

"Khali kicks out at 2!" said Cole.

"Wow! Gabriel got a nearfall!" said King.

Gabriel got up, went to his corner, and tagged in Slater.

"Slater is tagged back into the match!" said Oolong.

Slater entered the ring and started to rain down hard kicks on the downed man and the fans booed as he did so. Slater picked Khali up and hit him with a hard punch that backed him into the ropes. Then he grabbed Khali's arm and whipped him into the adjacent ropes.

"Khali goes flying into the ropes after being on the receiving end of some hard shots by Slater!" said King.

As Khali came back to him, Slater bent over and Khali came to a stop right in front of him and grabbed his head with both hands.

"Uh oh!" said Cole.

There was a loud pop from the crowd and Slater quickly got out of Khali's grip, scurried to his corner, and tagged in Gabriel. More boos came from the crowd as Slater exited the ring and Gabriel entered.

"Man! Slater dodged a bullet right there! Khali was seconds away from locking in the Vise Grip!" said King.

"But he escaped from it and tagged Gabriel back into the match!" said Cole.

Gabriel kicked Khali in the midsection and then dropped him down to the mat with a punch.

"Hard punch from Gabriel sends Khali down!" said King.

Gabriel bent down to pick Khali up, but he was met with a Brain Chop.

"Nice Brain Chop by Khali who brings Gabriel down to the mat too!" said Cole.

Khali then leapt at his corner and tagged Buu.

"Buu is tagged back into the match!" said King.

There was a pop from the crowd as Buu entered the ring and mounted Gabriel and rained down punches on Gabriel's face.

"And Buu hits Gabriel with a leg drop to the back of his head upon entering!" said Roshi.

Khali exited the ring and Buu turned Gabriel over and covered him.

"Now he has Gabriel covered!" said King.

1…2

Gabriel kicked out of the pin.

"Gabriel kicks out at 2!" said Cole.

Buu got up and bent over to pick Gabriel up, but Gabriel shoved him away and went to his corner and tagged in Slater, who wasn't paying attention to the match because he was arguing with some of the nearby fans.

"Haha! Slater is tagged back into the match!" said King as he laughed.

"Now we get to see him and Buu lock up!" said Cole.

Slater's eyes went wide as he realized she was the legal competitor and turned his attention to Gabriel, who had rolled out of the ring and to the outside after making the tag. Slater also looked inside and saw that Buu was the other legal competitor and was waiting for him to get in the ring. Slater smirked, held his hand up at Buu, got off of the apron, and began to walk towards Gotenksp.

"Oh c'mon! Wat is he doing!" asked King.

"It looks like he is getting himself counted out! On purpose too!" said Cole.

Mr. Satan drags Slater into the ring to Buu. Buu kicks Slater in the gut. He then places Slater's head between his legs and places his hands around Slater's waist. Buu lifts Slater up onto his shoulders. Buu throws and releases Slater to the mat, back first, with incredible force, executing the Innocence Bomb.

"Innocence Bomb," Cole said "He might have knocked Slater out cold with that one!"

"Buu pin him!" Mr. Satan shouts.

Buu pins Slater.

1…2…3…

The bell rings.

"Here are your winners, The Great Khali and Majin Buu," Roberts said. The crowd cheers as they celebrate.

"Well, it is all over! Khali and Buu have defeated Gabriel and Slater!" said Cole.

"Wait! Here comes The Nexus!" Oolong shouts.

The seven strong proceed to beat down Buu, Khali, and Mr. Satan. The crowd cheers as the Z-Fighters come to their aid. The two teams battle and the Z-Fighters eventually case off The Nexus. The E-Mail chime goes off. Cole goes to the podium.

"The GM says, and I quote," Cole began. The crowd boos. "'If the lot of you wanted to fight each other, all you had to do was ask. So, in the interest of fairness, a 7-on-7 elimination match will take place next week on RAW. It will be the Nexus vs. Vegeta, Goku, John Cena, Gohan, Gotenks, Future Trunks, and Piccolo. Remember, everyone's got a price. Hahahaha!'"

"This is going to be exciting," Roshi said.

"I just want The Nexus to stay away from here," Oolong said.

"You cowardly oinker," King said.

**Bulma Briefs vs. Gail Kim (#1 Contender's Match)**

"The following contest is to determine the #1 Contender for the WWE Divas Championship," Roberts said.

Gail Kim's theme plays and the crowd cheers.

"Introducing first, from Toronto, Canada, Gail Kim," Roberts said. The veteran makes her way to the ring.

"Just Close Your Eyes" by Waterproof Blonde plays in the arena.

_If you close your eyes your life _

_A naked truth revealed_

_Dreams you never lived_

_And scars never healed_

Bulma comes out to an uproar of cheers as her hometown crowd gets on their feet.

"And the opponent, from WEST CITY, "The Sexy Submission Machine," BULMA," Roberts said with excitement. The crowd cheers louder. Bulma hugs her parents in the front row and enters the ring.

"What an ovation for the hometown girl," Cole said.

"Bulma always looks good," King said.

"Hehehe, nice cannons," Roshi said.

"You said it," Oolong said.

The bell rings for the match to start.

"Here we go," Cole said.

Suddenly, Kim shot at Bulma, wrapped her arms around her, and lifted her off the mat. Kim ran to one of the corners and drove Bulma into it.

"Kim starts things off with by driving Bulma all the way into one of the corners!" said Cole.

Kim began to repeatedly drive her shoulder into Bulma's stomach. She then jumped up and began to punch don on Bulma.

"And look at Kim! She leapt all the way to the top rope and is dropping punches down on 'The Princess of Saiyans'" said King.

"Now this is something you don't see every day! This match has already gotten started in a big way!" said Cole.

Kim pulled out of the corner and backed to the middle of the ring and Kim continued her assault on Bulma. Kim took off running at Bulma. Bulma managed to see her coming and she slid down and out of the ring. As a result, Kim fell down and hung upside down in the corner and Bulma ended up driving her shoulder into Kim's midsection.

"Oh! Kim is the one that gets hit with the shoulder ram by Bulma!" said King.

Bulma grabbed Kim, and rolled her up into a pinning position.

1…2

Kim kicked out of the pin.

"Whoa! Man that was a close one! Bulma damn near got the win right there!" said King.

Bulma got to her feet and began to land vicious stomps right down on Kim's head, causing Kim to cover up. Bulma dropped a few more kicks on Kim's head before bouncing off the ropes, leaping in the air, and dropping one of her knees down on Kim's head. Kim grabbed her head and grit her teeth as the pain went through.

"Whew! Talk about picking out a body part and assaulting it! Bulma is going to town on Kim's head with the Makeover!" said Cole.

Bulma grabbed one of Kim's legs and locked a kneebar on it, causing Kim to yell out loudly.

"And it is only getting worse for Kim as Bulma has locked on a kneebar!" said King.

The referee asked Kim if she wanted to give up and she said "NO!" and Bulma cranked on more pressure. At this point, Kim gets to the ropes. Kim hobbles and takes down Bulma with an enziguri. Kim scales the top turnbuckle.

"Look! Kim is on the top turnbuckle!" said Cole.

"Oh man! What is she about to do!" asked Oolong.

Kim turned her head and saw that Bulma was still down. Kim stood tall on the top turnbuckle, looking out at the crowd. Then Kim leapt up and flew backwards into the ring, performing a backflip as she did so. Then Kim crashed right down on Bulma, hitting her with a moonsault.

"Oh my God!" yelled Cole.

"Kim hits a picture perfect moonsault on Bulma!" said King.

"That was amazing!" said Roshi.

The crowd let out loud cheers as Bulma rolled over in pain and Kim covered the downed Bulma.

"And Kim covers Bulma!" said King.

1…2…

Bulma got her shoulder off of the mat.

"Bulma gets her shoulder up at 2!" said Cole.

Kim got up and made her way to Bulma and picked her up. Kim placed her head in between Bulma's body and arm, wrapped her arms around her waist, lifted her off the mat, and hit her with a Northern Lights Suplex and immediately landing in a pinning position.

"Beautiful suplex by Kim and she now has Bulma in a pinning position!" said King.

1…2…

Bulma kicked out of the pin.

"Bulma kicks out! Kim just got 2 near falls back to back right there!" said Cole.

"Bulma is going to have to get back in this somehow or Kim is going to be all over her!" said Roshi.

Kim got to her feet and picked Bulma up, but as soon as she was on her feet, Bulma decked Kim across the face with a hard punch.

"Ooh! Bulma connects with a hard punch!" said Cole.

Kim reeled back on retaliated with a punch of her own that hit "The Blue-Haired Bombshell" in the chin. The two women stood there and began to exchange hard punches with each other.

"Now this is more like it! We got ourselves a straight up fight and I love it!" said King.

The two women match each other and Kim was hit with a clothesline from Bulma. Kim hit the mat hard and Kim got to her feet only to be dropped back down with a body slam from Bulma.

Bulma picked Kim up and whipped her into the ropes. As Kim came back to her, Bulma bent over and hit Kim with a huge back body drop.

"Bulma hits Kim with a back body drop!" said Cole.

Kim hit the mat hard and arched her back and at that time, Kim had gotten back up. She was greeted with a roundhouse kick by Bulma.

"Damn, Bulma is on a roll! She just hit Kim with a roundhouse and has her pinned!" said Roshi.

1…2…

Kim was close enough to the bottom ropes to reach out and grab them, breaking the pin.

"Kim grabs the bottom rope and breaks the pin at 2!" said Cole.

Bulma got to her feet, picked Kim up with her, and placed her on the top of the nearest turnbuckle and got on top with her. Kim found herself being set up for a Super-Plex and she began to punch Bulma in her stomach and sides to try and release her grip.

"Uh oh! Bulma is thinking Super-Plex!" said Oolong.

"But Kim is doing all she can to fight out of it!" said Cole.

A few punches later, Bulma released her hold on Kim and Kim delivered a hard punch to her jaw that sent her down to the mat on her feet. Bulma got back to her feet and ran at Kim, leapfrogged over her shoulders and up onto Kim's shoulders.

"Whoa!" said King and Cole.

Then Bulma wrapped her legs around Kim's head and tried a Frankensteiner on her off the top ropes. Kim caught her and drilled Bulma with a powerbomb.

"DAMN!" said King and Cole at the same time.

The fans were going crazy with cheers as Kim covered Bulma.

1…2

Bulma kicked out.

Cole and King clapped their hands as well. "I don't have words to describe what we just saw! All I can say is that exchange was just amazing!" Cole said.

"I know right!" replied King. "These women are showing how bad they want to be the Divas Champion!"

Bulma was the first to get to her feet and she went to the downed Kim and tried to pick her up, but Kim threw her out of the ring.

"Kim sends Bulma to the outside!" said Cole.

Kim got to her feet and shook the cobwebs out of her head and grabbed the top rope and measured up Bulma. As soon as Bulma got to her feet, Kim propelled herself out of the ring and hit her with a flying crossbody, bringing her down to the floor.

"Kim throws caution to the wind as she propels herself at Bulma and hits her with a crossbody!" said King.

The fans ringside cheered for Kim and after Kim got to her feet, she winked at them before sliding back into the ring. Kim went to Bulma and dropped a few kicks down on her before making her way to the top of the nearest turnbuckle.

"Kim goes to the top turnbuckle once more!" said Cole.

Kim measured up her downed opponent before leaping off and extending both of her legs outward and descending down right on Kim, hitting her with a double leg drop.

"Kim hits her patented double leg drop on Bulma!" said King.

Kim covered Bulma after she got Bulma back in the ring.

"And she is going for the win!" said Cole.

1…2…

Bulma kicked out.

"Wow! I'm kinda surprised that Bulma got out of that one!" said King.

"She did take quite a beating before that pin attempt, so I am as well!" said Cole.

Kim got up and ran a hand through her hair as she thought of what it would take to keep the powerful woman down for the count and as she did she was blindsided from behind with a roundhouse kick from Bulma who had gotten back in the ring.

"Bulma gets back into the match and hits Kim with a roundhouse kick!" said King.

Kim dropped down to the mat. She saw that Kim was getting back to her feet and was measuring her up, just waiting for the right moment. Once Kim was up, Bulma crept up behind her and applied the Dragon Sleeper.

"Bulma's going for the Maiden's Wrath!" said Cole.

"That's the move that Alicia Fox submitted to last week! Will it also be the move that makes her the number one contender for the Women's Title?" asked King.

Just before "The Princess" could fully lock on the Maiden's Wrath, Kim spun out of it and then placed her foot on Bulma's face.

"Whoa! Kim spins out of the Maiden's Wrath and now has Bulma positioned for the Eat Defeat!" said Cole.

The crowd was cheering loudly as Kim dropped back while forcing her foot into Bulma's face.

"Oh man! Kim hit Bulma with Eat Defeat!" said King.

Bulma fell down to the mat and Bulma grabbed Kim's left leg while Kim was over her. Bulma rises up and sweeps Kim off her feet. Bulma places Kim's left leg around her right leg. Bulma wraps Kim's legs in an inverted 4-like formation, with Kim's right leg over the bent left leg. Bulma drops to the mat and places her own free left leg on Kim's right ankle, pressing down on it and forcing the leg to bend back under the left ankle, apply her Reverse Figure Four Leglock. Bulma presses her palms down on the mat, pushing her body up and applying extra pressure.

"The Reverse Figure Four," King said. "Gail has to tap here."

"Not even turning over will help Kim," Cole said.

Kim screamed out in pain from the pressure.

"Tap! Tap!" Bulma shouted.

Kim had nowhere to go. She slapped her hand to the mat repeatedly.

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"Here is your winner via submission, Bulma," Roberts said.

Bulma releases the hold on Kim, who holds her legs in pain.

"It is all over! Bulma has defeated Gail Kim!" Roshi said.

"Bulma is the new #1 contender to the WWE Divas Championship," Cole said. "Alicia Fox had better watch out."

Bulma asks for a mic.

"Alicia," Bulma began. "Your time as Divas Champion is over. At Summerslam, I will be the new Divas Champion. So just bring it, bitch!" The crowd cheers as "Just Close Your Eyes" plays. Bulma exits to the back.

**Vegeta, John Cena, and Gotenks vs. WWE Champion Sheamus, Broly and Kid Buu (6-Man Tag Team Match; Stipulation vs. Briefcase)**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the following is a 6-man Tag Team Match," Roberts said.

"Slow Chemical" by Finger 11 plays. Pyro goes off on stage and on the ramp as it is engulfed in flames. Kid Buu comes out to a plethora of boos.

_The wonder of the world is gone_

_I know for sure_

_All the wonder that I have _

_I've found in her_

"Introducing first, from The Depths of Hell, Kid Buu!" said Roberts.

"Our main event of the evening is underway!" said King.

"And to make matters worse, Kid Buu is also in this match! You want to talk about a crazed individual, you're looking at him right there!" said Cole.

Kid Buu simply made his way onto the apron and howled manically as more pyro went off.

"Redemption" by Shadows Fall plays. The lights go green as Broly (in LSSJ form) comes out to boos.

_All the world will hear you_

_Our voices can't be bound_

_All the world will hear you_

_Redemption in the power of the sound_

"His tag team partner, first, from Planet Vegeta, The Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly,"

"Written in My Face" by Sean Jenness plays in the arena.

_It's a shame that they, lost their head_

_A careless man who could wind up dead_

_You wear your sin like it's some kind of prize_

_Too Many Lies (Lies), Too Many Lies (Lies)_

Sheamus comes out to boos as well. He poses to the crowd.

"And their tag team partner, from Dublin, Ireland, weighing in at 272 pounds, he is the WWE Champion, The Celtic Warrior, Sheamus!"

"This team looks formidable," Roshi said.

"You got that right, you have Sheamus' strength, Kid Buu's speed, and Broly's strength, speed, and size," Oolong said.

"Vegeta's team could be in trouble," Roshi said.

"The Time Is Now" by John Cena plays.

_Ya time is up, my time is now (now)_

_You can't see me, my time is now (now)_

_It's the franchise, boy I'm shinin' now (now)_

_You can't see me, my time is now (now)_

Cena comes out to cheers and poses to the crowd.

"And the opponents, first, from West Newberry, Massachusetts, weighing 240 pounds, John Cena!" Roberts said.

Cena remains on the ramp as "Break It Down" by the Chris Warren Band plays.

_Degenerate into somethin' fool_

_We just got tired, of doing whatcha tell us to do_

Goten and Kid Trunks come out to the stage wearing custom DX T-Shirts. The two go to a side of the stage in the Fusion stance. They move closer to each other, performing the dance and shouting:

"Fuuuuusioooon-HA!" The two shout and join their fingers in unison. The two successfully fuse and transform into Gotenks. Gotenks immediately goes Super Saiyan. The crowd cheers as the fused warrior makes his way to the ring.

"His tag team partner, from Kami's Lookout, The Grim Reaper of Justice, Gotenks!" Roberts said.

"Invasion (remix)" by Jim Johnston plays.

**Backstage at Vegeta's Locker Room**

Someone knocks on the door and shouts to Vegeta inside.

"It's time!" the man said.

Vegeta transforms into a Super Saiyan 2. The aftershocks of the transformation tear the door down. Vegeta walks out and makes his way to the stage.

**Back to the Arena**

Vegeta makes his way to the stage. He is engulfed in sparks of pyro. Vegeta breathes in the smoke from the pyro, exhales it from his nose, and throws punches and kicks, setting off more pyro.

"And their tag team partner, from Planet Vegeta, he is The Prince of All Saiyans, VEGETA!"

The crowd cheers wildly for Vegeta. Vegeta, Cena, and Gotenks enter the ring.

"Whoa! Look at this crackpot team! If there were one that could counter the one we just saw then this is it!" said King.

"Cena's strength, and Gotenks' charisma, and Vegeta's technical ability! That is a damn near perfect combination! This is going to be a good one!" said Cole.

It was decided that Gotenks and Sheamus would start the match. After the other competitors got out of the ring and onto the apron, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Gotenks, Cena, and Vegeta taking on Sheamus, Broly, and Kid Buu in a 6-Man Tag Team Match!" said King.

Sheamus started things off quickly by rushing Gotenks right at the beginning by hitting him with vicious leg kicks which buckled Gotenks.

"Nice strategy by Sheamus as he tries to slow the smaller and faster competitor down with shots to the leg!" said King.

Gotenks retaliated by grabbing Sheamus and using his speed to dropkick him down to the mat.

"But Gotenks still manages to use his speed to get Sheamus off of him!" said Cole.

The Celtic Warrior got to his feet and went back on the offensive by hitting Gotenks with not only leg kicks, but also elbows to the face.

"Now Sheamus is adding elbows to the mix!" said King.

Gotenks grabbed Sheamus and threw him back into his corner. Sheamus got back to his feet and he rushed at Gotenks a third time, but not before Broly reached in and tagged himself in.

"Oh! Broly tagged himself into the match!" said Cole.

"But I don't think Gotenks saw it!" said King.

Sheamus landed hard shots on Gotenks again before Gotenks jumped onto his shoulders and gave him a hurricanrana, throwing him clear out of the ring and after he did, Broly snuck up behind Gotenks and gave him a Big Boot.

"Oh!" yelled Cole.

"Right on the back of the head!" said King.

Broly had Gotenks in a pinning position.

"Broly has Gotenks pinned in the first pin attempt of the match!" said Cole.

1…2

Gotenks kicked out of the pin.

"Gotenks kicks out, but man! Broly got a nearfall on him!" said Oolong.

Broly got to his feet and bent over to pick Gotenks up, but Gotenks started to fight back with some hard punches to Broly's gut.

"Gotenks starts bringing out those hard punches of his!" said Cole.

Broly was doubled over after the final punch and Gotenks got to his feet. Gotenks charged up energy and blasted Broly with Die-Die Missiles.

"Die-Die Missiles," Cole said. "Vintage Gotenks!"

Gotenks grabbed the Legendary Super Saiyan by his head and led him to his corner and tagged in Cena.

"Cena is tagged into the match!" said King.

"Let's see what he can do!" said Cole.

There was a pop from the crowd as Cena entered the ring and hit Broly in the gut with a hard kick. As Gotenks got out of the ring, Cena ran into the ropes behind Broly, came back to him, and hit him with a shoulder block, bringing the Tag Team Champion to the mat. Cena covered Broly. The crowd boos Cena.

"That was a smart move by Cena! That is a great way to get a larger opponent down to the mat!" said Roshi.

"And now he has Broly covered!" said King.

1…2

Broly powered out of the pin by throwing Cena off of him.

"Broly muscled out of that pin attempt!" said Cole.

Cena got to his feet and continued his assault on Broly with punches and kicks before hitting Broly with the Protoplex. He stands over Broly and taunts him.

"You can't see me," Cena said. He went to the ropes, bounced off, and was grabbed by the throat by Broly. Broly pushes Cena into a corner. Broly charges his green energy in his left hand. He throws his Eraser Cannon at Cena who gets hit dead on.

"Broly crushes Cena in the corner of the ring with the Eraser Cannon!" said King.

"That may not have been the smartest thing for Cena to do!" said Cole.

Sheamus reached inside and tagged Broly and afterwards, Broly fell forwards, bringing Cena down to the mat with a modified body slam and Sheamus came into the ring.

"Sheamus has tagged himself into the match!" said King.

The Celtic Warrior grabbed Cena, draping Cena's left hand over his left shoulder as he had his left arm around Cena. Sheamus lifts Cena up and drops Cena onto his knee in backbreaker fashion, executing the Irish Curse.

"Oh damn! The Irish Curse!" said King.

Cena clutched his back in pain and then found himself being pinned by Sheamus.

"Sheamus is going for the win!" said Cole.

1…2…

Cena reached out and grabbed the ropes, breaking the pin.

"Lucky for Cena that he was right next to the ropes to grab them!" said King.

"Otherwise this match may have been over!" said Cole.

Sheamus got to his feet, grabbed Cena's leg, and placed it on the ropes. The WWE Champion then started to kick and stomp on Cena's leg, buckling it and causing Cena to yell out in pain. Sheamus smirked and held his hand out to Kid Buu. The Maniacal Destroyer slapped it and he was tagged into the match.

"Oh man! Here comes Kid Buu!" said King.

"Things are about to get ugly now!" said Cole.

Sheamus exited the ring as Kid Buu entered and The Maniacal Destroyer picked Cena up with one hand and threw him into one of the empty corners. Cena hit the corner hard chest first and staggered out of it and as he did, Kid Buu rushed at him and landed a hard clothesline to the back of his head.

"Damn! Kid Buu didn't waste any time in dishing out the pain!" said King.

Cena hit the mat. Kid Buu charged up energy in his left hand. He fires off the purple missiles onto Cena, executing the Assault Rain.

"Assault Rain," King said.

"That once killed nearly the entire human race," Roshi said.

Kid Buu pulled him away from the ropes and covered him.

"Kid Buu has Cena pinned!" said Roshi.

1…2…

Gotenks entered the ring and broke the pin by kicking Kid Buu in the back.

"Gotenks gets in the ring and stops the count just in time!" said King.

The fans cheered as Kid Buu looked at Gotenks angrily and to the surprise of everyone there, Gotenks started to taunt Kid Buu. Gotenks pulled his pants down and mooned Kid Buu

"What the…! Did Gotenks just moon Kid Buu of all people!" asked Cole.

"Hahaha…Yes he did and I don't think Kid Buu appreciated that all that much!" said King laughing.

"That bastard," Oolong said.

"He just pissed Buu off. What is with this generation today?" Roshi said.

Irate, Kid Buu got off of Cena and rushed Gotenks, but Gotenks slid out of the ring and continued his taunting. Kid Buu growled at Gotenks and turned his attention back to Cena, who had gotten back up and knocked Kid Buu down with a clothesline.

"Kid Buu took his mind off of his opponent for just a few seconds and is brought down to the mat with a clothesline!" said Cole.

The fans cheered (while some booed) as they saw The Maniacal Destroyer hit the mat and Cena took that chance to get to his corner and tag in Vegeta. The crowd goes crazy.

"Vegeta has been tagged into the match!" said King.

Vegeta entered the ring and right for the cover on Kid Buu.

"And he immediately covers Kid Buu!" said Cole.

1

Kid Buu quickly kicked out of the pin.

"Kid Buu kicks out!" said King.

Vegeta got up, picked his opponent up with him, and charged up his energy in his hands. Vegeta brings both of his hands up to his left side.

"Galick Gun!" Vegeta shouts. The blast strikes Kid Buu down. Vegeta goes for the pin.

"But look at this Vegeta has him down into another pinning position!" said Cole.

1…2…

Kid Buu kicked out.

"That time Vegeta got a nearfall on him!" said King.

Vegeta got to his feet and ran into the ropes. As he went back to Kid Buu, The Maniacal Destroyer threw a clothesline at him but it was ducked and Vegeta went into the other ropes. Vegeta went to Kid Buu, started hitting him with left jabs and following up with a right hand hook, executing Final Assault. Kid Buu staggers to his corner.

"Final Assault! Man! Vegeta is on a roll in there!" said Oolong.

Broly reached in and blindly tagged himself into the match.

"Broly has once again tagged himself blindly into the match!" said King.

Vegeta ran at Kid Buu and turned him around. Vegeta places Kid Buu on the top turnbuckle. Vegeta jumps up, grabs Kid Buu's waist, and flings him backward, executing a German Suplex from the top turnbuckle. Then Vegeta started to rain down punches on The Maniacal Destroyer until Broly came in the ring, shielded himself and rammed into Vegeta hard, hitting the Gigantic Press.

"Oh my! Broly hit Vegeta with that dangerous Gigantic Press right in the back!" said King.

"And it was legal too because Broly is the legal competitor!" said Roshi.

Sheamus had gotten down off of the apron and made his way to the other corner but before he could do anything, Cena got off of the apron and hitting the oncoming Irishman with a clothesline.

"Sheamus was making his way over to the opposing corner but Cena stops him in his tracks with a clothesline!" said Cole.

In the ring, Broly power bombed Vegeta. He had not loosened grip on Vegeta and proceeded to lift him again. Broly power bombs Vegeta again. The third time, he power bombed Vegeta into the turnbuckle.

"Ooh! Broly sends Vegeta into the corner with the third powerbomb!" said King.

Vegeta fell down into a sitting position in the corner and Kid Buu then made a beeline for Gotenks as he tackled Gotenks through the middle ropes and took him down to the outside.

"Kid Buu just speared Gotenks to the outside of the ring!" said Cole.

"Man! He literally flew at Gotenks too!" said King.

Broly had positioned himself in the corner adjacent to Vegeta. He flew up high and charged energy in his right hand, lot more than last time.

"And it is just getting worse for Vegeta! Broly is prepping up his Omega Blaster!" said King.

"He just got hit with the Gigantic Press just a few seconds ago! I don't think he can take getting hit with this devastating maneuver!" said Cole.

There was a pop from the crowd as Broly fired at Vegeta.

"There it goes!" said King.

At the last moment, Cena slid into the ring and stopped Broly by knocking the blast away.

"Cena gets into the ring and blocks the Omega Blaster!" said Roshi.

Broly flies down to Cena. As he did, Cena leapt in the air, only to be knocked down to the mat, then got an uppercut that sent Cena flying away, falling victim to the Gigantic Hammer. Broly was near the turnbuckle facing out into the crown, Gotenks was at the corner across from Broly. He rolled his pants up and removed his kneepads. He ran and flew at Broly, driving his knees into his back, executing the GRE. Broly screams out in pain.

"The GRE," Roshi said. "That's the Grim Reaper Express."

Cena has recovered and lifts Broly up onto his shoulders and hits the Attitude Adjustment.

"The Attitude Adjustment," Cole said.

"Vegeta get up!" Cena shouts.

Sheamus comes in and tries to level Cena with the Brogue Kick but misses. Gotenks comes to Cena's aid, kicks Sheamus in the gut, and grabs his head. He turns and falls to the mat in a seated position while driving Sheamus' jaw into his shoulder, executing the Reality Check. Gotenks gives Sheamus the crotch chop afterward.

"Reality Check," Oolong shouts.

Cena goes to the outside and locks the STF on Kid Buu.

"The STF to Kid Buu on the outside," Roshi said.

Vegeta recovers and charges energy in both hands. He flies up and brings his hands together.

"You're done for," Vegeta shouts. "FINAL FLASH!"

Broly is struck with the Final Flash while he is still down. The explosions level most of the ring and outside.

"Final Flash," Cole shouted. "It's over!"

Vegeta pins Broly to the mat.

1…2…3

"Wow!" said King.

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It is all over! Gotenks, Cena, and Vegeta have defeated Sheamus, Broly, and Kid Buu!"

"Invasion (remix)" plays.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winners of this match, Gotenks, John Cena, and Vegeta!" Roberts said.

"What a match!" Oolong said. "What a way to end RAW!"

"You said it," King said.

Vegeta grabs a mic and powers down to base form. Gotenks and Cena leave to the back.

"Sheamus, your days as champion are numbered," Vegeta begins. The crowd cheers. "The match stipulation for our title match at Summerslam will be a Fan's Revenge Hardcore Match!" The crowd cheers louder.

"Fan's Revenge?" Roshi asked "Never thought we would see that match."

"What?" Sheamus asked. "Leave these idiots out of this." The crowd booed.

"What's wrong, loser, scared?" Vegeta asked. The crowd cheers. "It's real simple, the ring will be surrounded by 20 of those pathetic humans. They will all be carrying a weapon of their choosing. There will be nowhere to run for you, you Celtic Cunt. There will be humans all around the arena, all carrying weapons, ready to beat the shit out of you like the coward you are. Don't forget that falls count anywhere," The crowd cheers louder.

"For all your crimes, you pathetic weakling, compared to the beating you got tonight, the beating you will get at Summerslam will be…" Vegeta raises the mic up into the air and the crowd chimes in:

"OVER 9000!"

"OVER 9000 times worse! See you at Summerslam, you freakishly pale, white-as-sperm, son of a bitch!" Vegeta slams the mic down. The crowd cheers as "Invasion (remix)" plays.

"Wow, an ominous warning from Vegeta," Cole said.

"There's nowhere for Ronald McDonald to run now," Oolong said. Roshi and King laugh.

"Hahaha…I like that," King said.

"What else does Vegeta have in store for The Celtic Cu…I mean Celtic warrior?" Roshi said.

"Only time will tell," Oolong said. "Thank you WWE Universe for watching Monday Night RAW. I'm Oolong along with my colleagues Master Roshi, Michael Cole, and Jerry "The King" Lawler. Goodnight everybody!"

**End Chapter**

**Vegeta: FAN'S REVENGE? I don't need the pathetic humans helping me!**

**The X: It will be fun!**

**Vegeta: You prideless ass. I'll kill you!**

**Goku: Vegeta!**

**Vegeta: Kakarot shut the hell up!**

**The X: Vegeta don't fret.**

**Vegeta: I can beat Sheamus in 5 minutes if I wanted to. Without the humans!**

**Goku: Yeah but…can we eat now?**

**The X: Give the poll first.**

**Goku: OK. It says, "Who do you think (out of the Z-Fighters) should achieve the Triple Crown or Grand Slam Championship?"**

**The X: Simple no? R&R suckas. If ya smell…what The X…is cookin!**

**Goku: I can't smell anything! What are you cooking?**

**Vegeta:…Moron!**


	7. Big Red Problem

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or WWE.**

_Last time on DBWE…_

"_Sheamus, your days as champion are numbered," Vegeta begins. The crowd cheers. "The match stipulation for our title match at Summerslam will be a Fan's Revenge Hardcore Match!" The crowd cheers louder._

"_Fan's Revenge?" Roshi asked "Never thought we would see that match."_

"_What?" Sheamus asked. "Leave these idiots out of this." The crowd booed._

"_What's wrong, loser, scared?" Vegeta asked. The crowd cheers. "It's real simple, the ring will be surrounded by 20 of those pathetic humans. They will all be carrying a weapon of their choosing. There will be nowhere to run for you, you Celtic Cunt. There will be humans all around the arena, all carrying weapons, ready to beat the shit out of you like the coward you are. Don't forget that falls count anywhere," The crowd cheers louder._

"_For all your crimes, you pathetic weakling, compared to the beating you got tonight, the beating you will get at Summerslam will be…" Vegeta raises the mic up into the air and the crowd chimes in:_

"_OVER 9000!"_

"_OVER 9000 times worse! See you at Summerslam, you freakishly pale, white-as-sperm, son of a bitch!" Vegeta slams the mic down. The crowd cheers as "Invasion (remix)" plays._

**Profiles of Cell and Frieza:**

**Cell:**

**-Height: 6'6''**

**-Weight: 275**

**-Billed from: Dr. Gero's Lab in The Future**

**-Nicknames: "The Ultimate Android"; "The Super-Perfect One"; "The (self-proclaimed) Best of Every Race"**

**-Quotes: "The show starts now"; "Well then, shall we begin?"**

**-Fighting Style: Powerhouse; Technical**

**-Entrance Theme: "Perfect Cell (techno remix)" by Dragon Ball Z**

**-Signature Moves: Solar Flare, Multi-Form, Perfect Combination, Super Kamehameha, Energy Field, Bearhug, POD – Paralysis On Delivery (Rope-Hung Hangman's Neckbreaker), Full-Power Death Beam**

**-Finishing Moves: Aneurysm (F-5); Solar Kamehameha; Perfect Slam (Olympic Slam/Angle Slam); Perfect Clothesline (Running High-Impact Lariat)**

**-Tag Team Finisher (with Frieza): Legsweep and STO combination**

**Frieza:**

**-Height: 5'3''**

**-Weight: 124**

**-Billed from: Planet Frieza**

**-Nicknames: "The Mighty One"; "The Icy Tyrant"; "Lord of the Universe"**

**-Quotes: "Well then, shall we get started?"**

**-Fighting Style: Dirty; Technical**

**-Entrance Theme: "Down in the Catacombs" by Dale Oliver**

**-Signature Moves: Death Beam; Death Wave; Death Ball; Psychokinesis; Death Saucer; Eye Poke; Low Blow; Icy Torture (Frieza chokes the opponent with his tail, whilst having them suspended in mid-air. Frieza then delivers punches to the opponent's back.)**

**-Finishing Moves: You Will Die By My Hand; Supernova; Death Sentence (Running Knee Lift transitioned into a Neckbreaker Slam); Galactic Takeover (Flip Piledriver) **

**-Tag Team Finisher (with Cell): Perfect Death (Supernova (Frieza) and Solar Kamehameha (Cell) combination)**

**Match Card:**

**Tien Shinhan w/Launch and Chaotzu vs. Dolph Ziggler w/ Vickie Guerrero**

**Krillin w/Android 18 vs. Rey Mysterio**

**Android 18 vs. Michelle McCool**

**Cell and Frieza vs. Christian and Matt Hardy (Winners qualify for Tag Team Turmoil for WWE Tag Team Championships at Summerslam)**

**Piccolo vs. Drew McIntyre (#1 Contender's Match for the Intercontinental Championship at Night of Champions)**

**Goku and Kane vs. Jack Swagger and "Dashing" Cody Rhodes**

**Future Trunks vs. Kofi Kingston (Ladder Match for the Intercontinental Championship)**

_Chapter 7: Big Red Problem_

The fireworks go off signaling the start of SmackDown!. The Ox King, Todd Grisham, and Matt Striker are at ringside.

"We are live here tonight for Friday Night SmackDown! from the Otherworld Arena as we come off a huge episode of WWE Superstars just twenty-four hours ago" Striker said.

"Last night saw the WWE crown a new World Heavyweight Champion where in the main event Kane defeated Jack Swagger for the championship." Grisham said as "Get on Your Knees" by Age Against the Machine starts to a thunderous chorus of boos.

_Check 1, 2 (Oh yeah)_

_Uh_

_Ch-ch-Check This out_

_I got you where I want you_

Swagger gets in the ring and has a mic.

"There's the All-American American," Ox King said.

"And by the sounds of those boos the crowd ain't pleased to see him" Grisham said.

"He's a natural athlete, they should be on their feet right now" Striker said.

"How dare you boo me!" Swagger shouted, which caused the crowd to boo louder.

"I'm the All-American American! And i deserve respect!"

Swagger's shouting resulted in the crowd booing louder

"Last night I was robbed of my World Heavyweight Champion by that slug Kane," Swagger shouted. The crowd cheered. "It was not fair! IT WAS NOT FAIR!"

An explosion goes off, and "Man On Fire" by Jim Johnston booms into the arena. The new World Heavyweight Champion Kane comes to the ring to cheers.

"How dare you interrupt me!" Swagger shouted "Give me back my championship!"

"You just don't get it do you Swagger?" Kane said. "The championship is back where it belongs, The Dark Side."

"Why don't you shut the hell up!" Swagger shouted.

"I know you took out my brother," Kane said. "Make no mistake, I will have my vengeance!"

"Rock the Dragon" plays in the arena.

_Dragon, Dragon, Rock the Dragon_

_Dragonball Z_

_Dragon, Dragon, Rock the Dragon_

_Come get me _

Goku comes to the ring to loud cheers. He grabs a mic.

"Here comes Goku," Grisham said.

"This is none of his business, so why is he out here?" Striker asked.

Goku enters the ring and walks up to the two.

"Sorry Swagger, but Kane has bigger problems than listening to your whining," Goku began. The crowd cheers.

"Stay out of this, you son of a bitch!" Swagger shouted.

"Let me finish, sheesh. I was going to clear your name that you didn't attack The Undertaker," Kane grabs Goku by the throat.

"Then who did?" Kane shouted.

"Wait! I know someone who can answer that! It's easy!" Goku wheezed out. "The guardian of the earth, Dende, saw it all from Kami's Lookout." Kane lets go of Goku.

"Where is he?" Kane shouts.

"He'll be on SmackDown! next week to tell you all about it." Goku said. "In the meantime, what do you say that we shut Swagger's mouth once and for all?

"You two want some of me?" Swagger shouted

"Yeah. In fact, why don't I get some now" Goku drops the mic and goes straight for Swagger. Kane is attacked by Cody Rhodes. Kane and Goku eventually get the upper hand.

Teddy Long's music starts.

_You know it's the MacMillitant_

_Comin' to get it on (uh uh)_

"Stop that right now, playaz!" Long shouts. The crowd boos this.

"Now I'm going to make this interesting for all of you, but I expect you all to wait for it." The crowd boos Long more." Tonight, Goku will team with Kane to take on "Dashing" Cody Rhodes and Jack Swagger." The crowd cheers.

"As for you Kane," Long continued. "Goku informed me earlier that he will be cashing in his MITB briefcase at Summerslam for the World Heavyweight Championship in a Three Stages of Hell Match." The crowd cheers.

"The 1st match will be a Submission Match. The second match will be Hell in a Cell. The last match, if needed will be contested under Last Man Standing rules." The crowd cheers.

"Now all of you need to get out of my ring, I got a show to run. Holla! Holla! Holla!" Long's music plays. The four make their way to the back.

"Wow! What a match we have tonight," Ox King said.

"What a main event SmackDown! has at Summerslam," Grisham said.

"Three Stages of Hell," Striker said. "Best two out of three falls win, but the brutal match stipulations involved will make this have a clash-of-the-titans feel to it."

**Tien Shinhan w/Launch and Chaotzu vs. Dolph Ziggler w/Vickie Guerrero**

"I Am Perfection" by Cage 9 plays. The crowd boos.

_I am perfection (perfection)_

_I am perfection _

_So take ya best shot, give it all ya got_

_Bring it on!_

Ziggler comes out with Vickie to louder boos.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall," Chimel said. "Introducing first, from Hollywood, Florida, weighing in at 223 pounds, Dolph Ziggler."

"Look at how smokin' Vickie is," Striker said.

"Two words: Jenny Craig," Grisham said.

"This is why you don't have a girlfriend," Striker said. "I am so envious that Dolph gets to suck on those breasts while we're not on the air."

"At least you get to suck your father's dick," Grisham said. Grisham and Ox King laugh.

"Call the fire department, because you got burned!" Ox King shouts.

"Out To Kill" by Billy Lincoln plays. The crowd gets on their feet as Tien, Chaotzu, and Launch make their way to the ring.

"And from the Crane School, Tien Shinhan," Chimel said. The crowd cheers louder. Launch and Chaotzu join the commentators.

"Hey guys!" Ox king said.

"Hey," Chaotzu said.

"Wats up?" Launch said.

The referee signals for the bell ring. The match starts.

"And here we go!" said Grisham. "Ziggler and Tien, one on one!"

Ziggler started things off by quickly rushing at Tien and tried to hit him with a clothesline, but Tien ducked it and Ziggler almost went flying into the turnbuckle but managed to stop himself.

"Whoa! Ziggler almost goes right into the turnbuckle!" said Grisham.

"But he managed to stop just in time!" said Striker.

Then Ziggler felt two feet hit him hard in the back and send him to the outside of the ring.

"Tien just dropkicked Ziggler right in the back of his head!" said Grisham.

Ziggler hit the floor and quickly got back to his feet. As he did, he saw Tien grab the ropes and launch himself out of the ring. Ziggler had no time to move out of the way and he was hit with a springboard crossbody, sending him down to the floor on his back.

"Wow! A flying crossbody out of the ring brings the Ziggler down to the floor!" said Striker.

"Dats right Tien, get 'em," Launch said.

"Go Tien!" Chaotzu said.

The fans ringside were going crazy as Tien got to his feet, picked Ziggler up, and threw him back in the ring. Tien followed him in and covered him.

"Tien goes for the first cover of the match!" said Grisham.

1…2…

Ziggler kicked out.

"And Ziggler kicks out!" said Striker.

Tien decided to quicken the pace and got back to his feet. Then he ran into the ropes, came back to Ziggler, and swiftly hit his opponent with a leg drop. Ziggler sat up, holding his throat, and rolled out of the ring.

"Ziggler gets hit with a leg drop and rolls out of the ring afterwards!" said Grisham.

Tien exited the ring and followed Ziggler, but as soon as he put his arms on him to turn him around, Ziggler hit Tien with an eye poke. Tien held his eye and Ziggler took that opportunity to grab him and hurl him into the barricade.

"Ziggler surprises Tien with a thumb to the eye and then hurls him into the barricade!" said Grisham.

"I know that one hurt!" said Ox King.

The fans ringside jumped back in surprise at just how hard Tien hit the barricade. Vickie laughed at Tien. Ziggler picked him up and threw him back inside the ring.

"What does Ziggler have on his mind now!" asked Striker.

After Tien was on the ground, Ziggler taunted Tien, jumped up and came down with an elbow drop on Tien.

"Whoa! Nice elbow drop by Ziggler!" said Grisham.

Ziggler crawled over to Tien and covered him.

"Ziggler has covered Tien!" said Striker.

1…2…

Tien got his shoulder up off the mat.

"Tien breaks the pin at 2!" said Grisham.

Ziggler got to his feet and sauntered around the ring a bit before he started to rain down hard kicks on Tien.

"I don't know if all that taunting was the smart thing for Ziggler to do!" said Grisham. "He needs to keep the pressure on Tien!"

"That's exactly what he's doing!" said Striker. "He just wants to rub it in Tien's face a little bit! He is perfection after all!"

"Pause," Ox King said.

"Double pause," Chaotzu said.

"No homo," Striker said.

"Took you long enough," Grisham said.

"Shut up," Striker said.

Ziggler then dropped down, grabbed Tien's head, and started hitting him with punches.

"And now he is following up with hard punches to Tien's skull!" Striker said.

"Come on Tien!" Launch shouts.

Ziggler got to his feet and picked Tien up with him. Then Ziggler whipped Tien into the ropes and as he came back to him, Ziggler bent over. Tien leapfrogged over Ziggler, quickly turned around, and rolled him up into a pinning position.

"Oh man! Look at that!" said Grisham.

"Tien has rolled up Ziggler!" said Striker. "He may have him here!"

1…2…

Ziggler kicked out and both competitors scrambled to their feet before Ziggler dropped Tien back down with a dropkick to the chin.

"Ooh, and a hard dropkick from Ziggler sends Tien back down to the mat!" said Grisham.

"Whew, that was close!" said Striker. "I thought Tien had him!"

At that moment, loud boos filled the Otherworld Arena. Everyone saw Vickie on the apron distracting the referee.

"Uh oh!" said Ox King.

"Looks like Vickie is getting a closer view of the action!" said Striker.

"I hope that it is just that and she won't interfere in the match!" said Grisham sarcastically.

Ziggler looked over and a smirk appeared on his face as he low blowed Tien.

"A low blow!" Ox King shouted. "How repugnant."

"It's not cheating if you don't get caught," Striker said.

"Didya say dat to ya students ya taught in High School?" Launch asked.

Ziggler picked his opponent off the mat, but Tien surprised him.

"Solar Flare!" Tien shouts. Everyone covers their eyes but Ziggler. Ziggler is blinded.

"Tri-Beam!" Tien shouts. Ziggler is blasted and sent towards the ropes.

"Tien sends Ziggler flying!" said Striker.

Ziggler, however, landed on the apron, right in front of Vickie.

"But Ziggler lands on the apron and avoids the floor!" said Grisham.

Tien turned around and tried to hit Ziggler in the stomach with a shoulder ram, but Ziggler lifted up his knee and caught Tien right in the head.

"Oh my gosh!" said Ox King. "Tien is hit with a well-placed knee right to his head!"

"He must be seeing starts right about now after that!" said Grisham.

Tien staggered back and Ziggler leapt up onto the ropes, turned so that he was facing away from the ring, and performed a backflip into the ring.

"Whoa! Check out Ziggler!" said Striker.

However, Tien managed to catch Ziggler on his shoulder and maneuvered him so that he was holding Ziggler's waist from behind.

"Oh no!" said Striker.

"Oh yes!" said Grisham. "Tien caught Ziggler in midair! And look at how he has him positioned!"

"It may be time for the Tri-Suplex!" said Ox King.

"Dats right Tien!" Launch said

The crowd let out a loud pop as they saw Tien heaves Ziggler in the air executing a German Suplex. He rolled over and grabbed Ziggler in a Full Nelson and executed a Dragon Suplex. He rolled over again and locked his arms under Ziggler's and executed a Bridging Tiger Suplex, completing the Tri-Suplex combo.

"OH SNAP!" said Striker.

"There it is! The Tri-Suplex!" said Grisham. "Tien just may get the win here!"

Just when the referee was going to drop to make the count, Vickie got onto the apron of the ring and tried to enter the ring and the referee was stopping her from doing so.

"Look at Vickie!" said Grisham. "She's stopping the referee from making the count! She's sticking her big nose in where it doesn't belong!"

"What she is doing is trying to help her man not lose the match!" said Striker. "Vickie is a real woman if you ask me!"

"If she was a real _woman,"_ began Grisham. "She would let Ziggler fight his own battles!"

Tien looked up and saw Vickie on the apron and broke the pin.

"Oh hell no!" Launch shouted. "Dis old bitch must gotta death wish!"

Launch got off commentary and pulled Vickie off the apron. Launch turned her around and gave her the More Bang For Ya Buck knockout punch.

"That's what I'm talking about!" said Grisham. "Knock that slut out! Maybe now she will mind her own business!"

"Poor Vickie," Striker said. "It's just like Launch to knock out a defenseless woman."

Tien turned his attention back to Ziggler and covered him once more.

"And Tien is going for the win!" said Striker.

1…2…

Ziggler got his shoulder off the mat and there was a collective "Aww!" that came from the crowd.

"But Ziggler gets his shoulder off the mat and breaks the pin!" said Striker. "What resiliency being shown by Ziggler!"

Tien got to his feet and made his way to the nearest turnbuckle. He stayed there, positioned his hands, and charged up his energy.

"Now Tien is charging up his Neo Tri-Beam!" said Grisham.

"I don't agree with this move" said Striker. "This could all backfire for him if he screws up!"

"TRI-BEAM…" Tien shouted.

Ziggler turned around.

"HA!" Tien fired at Ziggler. Ziggler used high-speed movement, got behind Tien, and locked in the Sleeper Hold.

"What the hell!" said Grisham.

"This match isn't over yet!" said Striker. "Tien is trapped in the sleeper! Wow, this is amazing match we are seeing as we start this night of action off!"

Ziggler wrenched and wrenched. He dropped down and applied the bodyscissors. Tien somehow made it to the ropes. Ziggler lets go of Tien.

Ziggler sat up, clutching his head in frustration. He got to his feet and stalked Tien, waiting for him to get up. He is preparing for the Zig Zag.

"Oh man, this could do Tien in!" said Grisham.

"It looks like Ziggler is going for Zig Zag!" said Striker. "If he hits that then this match may very well be over!"

Then Ziggler leapt up and tried to drive Tien's head down to the mat, but Tien held onto the ropes and Ziggler crashed down to the mat back first.

"Oh no! Ziggler crashed down and hits nothing but mat!" said Grisham.

"Smart move by Tien to hold onto the ropes like that!" said Striker.

Tien uppercuts Ziggler into the air. Tien joins his hands together as if he is about to hit a volleyball.

"Volleyball Fist," Tien said. "Serve it! Set!"

The crowd cheered loudly as Ziggler came down. Tien rushed Ziggler and slid to the mat. Tien knocked Ziggler back into the air.

"One!" Tien shouts. Ziggler comes back down. Tien knocks Ziggler back into the air once more.

"Two!" Tien flies into the air. He hammers Ziggler back down to the ring with incredible force.

"Spike!" Tien shouts. Ziggler goes down hard.

"Oh! The Volleyball Fist!" said Ox King.

"Tien pin him!" Chaotzu shouts.

Ziggler's body flattened out and Tien covered him.

"And Tien has Ziggler covered!" said Grisham.

1…2…3…

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It is all over!" said Grisham. "Tien has defeated Ziggler!"

"Here is your winner, Tien Shinhan," Chimel said. The crowd cheers for Tien. Tien, Launch, and Chaotzu go to the back.

**Backstage**

Josh Matthews was standing in front of a TV monitor and had a microphone in his hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, Tien Shinhan!"

Cheers were heard as Tien, Chaotzu, and Launch were shown on the titantron.

"First of all, congratulations on your huge victory against Dolph Ziggler and your tag team win last week," said Matthews. "Because of your tag team win with Krillin last week, you are now in the Tag Team Turmoil for the WWE Tag Team Championships at Summerslam,"

Tien smiled. "Thanks a lot for the compliment Matthews. Last week's victory wasn't easy. The Gatecrashers put up a good fight and they could've possibly walked out the winners as well. But it didn't go that way and instead we're the ones who walked away with the victory."

"And what a great match that was!" said Matthews. "You have a chance to become one-half of the WWE Tag Team Champions that is if you come out of the Tag Team Turmoil the winner which is a lot easier said than done. We know that The Hart Dynasty, The Great Khali and Majin Buu, and the winners of the Cell and Frieza vs. Matt Hardy and Christian match will be joining you and later tonight we will know the final two participants! Anything you'd like to say to them?"

"Well," began Krillin as he came onto the scene to cheers from the crowd. "With all due respect to our fellow competitors, especially The Hart Dynasty, We don't plan on walking out of Summerslam empty handed. Being a champion in the WWE is what everyone here dreams of becoming one day. It means that you have made it in this business. And we have a chance to become _champions_ here, which is what we're going to do when Summerslam gets here."

"Even if Cell and Frieza win tonight," Tien said. "They won't become the champions. They failed at destroying the earth, and they'll fail at Summerslam."

"You two are very confident in yourselves," said Matthews. "Good luck to you both at Summerslam and thank you for your time Tien and Krillin!"

The two nodded at Matthews and then they flew off down the hallway.

"Striker, Grisham, Ox King, back to you guys!" said Matthews.

**Krillin w/Android 18 vs. Rey Mysterio**

"Burn In My Light" by Mercy Drive plays.

_Hey! Nothing you can say!  
Nothing's gonna change what you've done to me.  
Now it's time to shine.  
I'm gonna take what's mine  
Take what's mine_

Krillin and Android 18 come from behind the curtain to loud cheers.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall," Chimel started. "Introducing first, from the Turtle Island, Krillin!"

"This is going to be a great match," Grisham said.

"Yeah, Rey Mysterio finally has someone his own size to wrestle tonight," Striker said. "Booyaka 619" by P.O.D. plays.

_Booyaka, Booyaka (619)_

_Booyaka, Booyaka (That's my pueblo)_

_Booyaka, Booyaka (619)_

_Booyaka, Booyaka (Rey Mysterio)_

Rey Mysterio comes out to cheers and does his trademark taunt as pyro goes off.

"And the opponent, from San Diego, California, weighing 175 pounds, Rey Mysterio!" Chimel said.

Rey enters the ring and poses to the crowd. The referee calls for the bell signaling the start of the match.

"Here we go!" Ox King said.

Krillin and Rey shake hands.

Rey and Krillin met in the middle of the ring in a test of strength. The two of them were both trying to get the advantage but neither would budge. Krillin placed one of his legs behind Rey and tripped him down to the mat but kept a grip on his hands.

"Rey goes down to the mat!" said Striker.

Krillin tried to mount Rey, but Rey lifted up his feet and kicked Krillin off of him and back to his feet. Rey then kipped up back to his feet as well and the two of them continued to try and get the advantage in their test of strength.

"Nice move by Rey as he kicks Krillin off of him and gets back to his feet!" said Grisham.

Suddenly, Rey leapt up and drove both of his feet into the Krillin's chest and that sent Krillin staggering back into the ropes.

"Rey hits Krillin with a vertical dropkick right to the chest!" said Striker.

Rey ran at Krillin but Krillin sent Rey over the top rope.

"Rey goes flying out of the ring!" said Grisham.

However, Rey landed on the apron and when Krillin turned around, he was decked in the jaw with an elbow by Rey.

"Ooh! Krillin is hit right in the face with an elbow!" said Striker.

Krillin staggered back and as he did, Rey springboarded off the top rope and propelled himself at Krillin, hitting him with a seated senton and bringing him down to the mat. However, Krillin managed to spray Rey with Poison Mist.

"Poison Mist," Grisham said. "That's a bit underhanded"

Krillin got back to his feet and gave Rey a superkick.

"Krillin superkicks Rey and now has the Master of the 619 pinned!" said Grisham.

The referee dropped down to make the count, but Rey kicked out before a count could be made.

"Rey kicks out before the referee could get a single count!" said Striker.

Both competitors scrambled to their feet and faced each other in a stalemate. The audience cheered for both of competitors as they circled each other.

"Looks like these two are dead even so far!" said Grisham.

"Yeah! I wonder who is going to be the one to get advantage of the match first!" said Striker.

Rey and Krillin met back in the middle of the ring and Rey caught his opponent with a kick to the midsection, causing Krillin to double over. Then Rey grabbed Krillin's head, jumped up and gave him a hurricanrana, sending Krillin to the ropes.

"Uh oh! Striker, I think you're about to get the answer to your question!" said Grisham.

"Yeah! Rey is going for the 619, and if he hits that Krillin is going to be in big trouble!" said Striker.

Rey bounced off the ropes and towards Krillin. As Rey turned and was about to strike Krillin's head with his feet, Krillin blocked Rey. Rey stopped himself from going out of the ring and as he reentered he ring, he saw Krillin charge up his Kamehameha.

"Ka…me…ha…me…HA!" Krillin fired at Rey.

"Whoa! Heads up Rey!" said Grisham.

Rey dropped down to the mat and he barely dodged Krillin's Kamehameha. Rey ran at the ropes that was right by Krillin and leapt on the middle ones, leapt off them, grabbed Krillin's head, and drove him down to the mat headfirst, hitting a springboard DDT.

"Ouch!" said Ox King as he held his head. "That one made my head hurt!"

The crowd cheered as Rey covered Krillin.

"And Rey has covered Krillin!" said Grisham.

1…2…

Krillin kicked out.

"Krillin kicks out at 2!" said Striker.

Rey picked Krillin up and gave Krillin a hurricanrana, causing Krillin to hang over the ropes again. Rey bounces off the ropes and hits Krillin with the 619.

"619!" Ox King said. "Krillin's in trouble!"

Rey ascended the turnbuckle. Just as Rey got his second foot on the top rope, Krillin got to his feet, leapt to the top turnbuckle, and placed Rey's right arm up and over his head. Krillin takes his right arm and places is around Rey's body. Krillin leaps backward and to his side a bit forcing Rey to fall with him, executing a rolling moonsault. The two fall to the mat with Rey landing on his back and Krillin landing on his stomach in side slam fashion. This rolling moonsault side slam is what Krillin called the Destructo Drop.

"Oh my God! Krillin hits the Destructo Drop!" said Striker.

Rey rolled over onto his stomach with his eyes shut tight as he felt the pain shoot through his spine. Krillin got to his feet and went for the pin.

1…2…

Rey kicked out right before a 3 count could be made. Krillin got up and charged up his energy into his right hand. Rey staggers to his feet.

"Kienzan…HA!" Krillin shouts. He fires at Rey.

"Oh no! Rey dodge it!" said Grisham.

Rey dodges the disk at the last second but is hit with a Reverse DDT. Krillin leaps onto the apron. He springboards off the rope and performs a 450 splash onto Rey.

"450 splash!" Ox King said. "It's over"

The referee counts.

1…2…3…

"Whoa!" yelled Striker in surprise.

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It is all over! Krillin has defeated Rey Mysterio!" said Grisham.

"Impressive!" Ox King said.

"If Krillin keeps up at Summerslam, he will soon be wearing gold!" Striker said.

Krillin and Android 18 exit to the back.

**The Peep Show (Special Guest: Chi-Chi)**

We join Christian in the ring for The Peep Show as he prepares to announce his special guest of the evening.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to my special guest, Chi-Chi" Christian said. "Time to Rock and Roll" plays in the arena.

_Oh, it`s time to rock and roll  
This time I'm in control  
Right now I own the streets  
I got the keys to the city  
That's cause I get down_

Chi-Chi comes to the stage and makes her way to the ring as the crowd cheers for her.

"Welcome to The Peep Show," Christian said.

"What? Peep Show?" Chi-Chi asked getting angry at the title.

"Yeah, is there a problem?" Christian asked.

"You pervert!" Chi-Chi shouted. "Didn't your mother teach you manners?"

"Yes, but what are you getting angry for?" Christian asked.

"I'm not out here for a peep show!" Chi-Chi shouted. "As much as these perverts would like that!" The crowd boos Chi-Chi (A/N: I smell a heel turn).

"This is not that type of show," Christian laughed slightly. Chi-Chi growled. "Relax, I'm married. Now first question, you're in a Fatal Four Way for the Women's Championship at Summerslam. Your thoughts?"

"I'm going to win, that's what," Chi-Chi said.

"Ok…what do think about your opponents?" Christian asked.

"They don't stand a chance against me, and what the hell is up with Lay-Cool? They are footnotes compared to me. I am one of the strongest women in the world. No one can beat me!"

"Out to Kill" by Billy Lincoln plays.

"Here comes Launch!" Striker said.

Launch (Good) enters the ring and grabs a mic.

"Welcome to The Peep Show, Launch," Christian said.

"Oh my, I don't think that's my kind of thing, sorry," Launch said.

"It's not that type of show," Christian said laughing, starting to get annoyed a little.

"What the hell are you doing out here Launch? This is my time," Chi-Chi said. The crowd boos.

"Well you said no one can beat you, and I did make you tap out last week," Launch said. The crowd cheers.

"That's true," Christian said.

"Shut up!" Chi-Chi shouted at Christian, then turned back to Launch. "As for you, you got three seconds to leave this ring or you won't make it to Summerslam!" Just then, Launch sneezed, converting to her blonde form.

"Make me!" Launch shouted, getting in Chi-Chi's face. "Not Enough For Me" plays.

_You're not enough for me (oh no)_

_Just another man in love with me (just another man, yeah)_

_Gotta open up your eyes and see (Oh yeah)_

_You're not enough for me_

Team Lay-Cool stands on the stage.

"Awww…the two sluts are having a little tiff," Layla said.

"Ain't it precious?" Michelle asked.

"The only two sluts here are youse two," Launch said. The crowd chants:

"SLUTS! SLUTS! SLUTS!"

"Bitch you better watch yourself," Layla said getting angry.

"Whatever, come Summerslam, I will take dat Women's Championship from ya," Launch said.

"Excuse me? If anyone is going to win, it's going to be me!" Chi-Chi shouted. The crowd gave a mixed reaction. Launch got in Chi-Chi's face. Lay-Cool made their way down the ramp.

"Wait, I know tensions are high, but the next match needs to start," Christian said to no avail. Launch and Chi-Chi started brawling and eventually fight through the crowd.

"Tensions have boiled over between those two," Ox King said.

"I concur. Now let's get the next match started," Striker said.

**Android 18 vs. Michelle McCool**

Michelle McCool was still in the ring waiting for her opponent. "Lovefurypassionenergy" by Boy Hits Car plays.

_So fuck your rules man_

_So fuck your rules man_

_So fuck your rules man_

_So fuck your rules man_

_So fuck your rules man,_

_You step up, you'll go down fast_

_I've got to release all the_

_Shit that has made up my past_

Android 18 makes her way to the ring. The crowd cheers and chants for 18.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from The Turtle Island, "The Deadly Beauty" Android 18," Chimel said. "And in the ring, from Palatka, Florida, Michelle McCool."

"This is going to be big," Striker said.

"I agree," Grisham said.

Michelle and 18 stare down in the ring.

"You think you're tough, you're nothing," Michelle shouted then slapped 18.

"Oh, man," Striker laughed. "That was brilliant, I never really liked 18 anyway."

The referee called for the bell to start the match. 18 was infuriated by the slap. She dropkicked Michelle in her knees. 18 runs and bounces off the ropes as Michelle gets up to one knee. 18 climbs up Michelle's right knee with her left leg, and 18 strikes Michelle with her right knee, hitting Michelle square in the face. 18 named this Shining Wizard, Sadistic 18.

"Sadistic 18," Grisham said. "Michelle may not know where she is right now."

18 puts one foot on Michelle and gives Layla a glare. The ref counts.

1…2…3…

The bell rings, signaling the end of the match.

"Here is your winner Android 18," Chimel said.

"That was quick," Ox King said.

"Poor Michelle," Striker said. "18 never shows mercy, how heartless."

Layla gets in the ring and slaps 18. 18, not amused by the second slap, charges pink energy in her right hand.

"Power Blitz," 18 shouts. Layla is blasted and sent flying onto the ramp. 18's theme plays as she heads to the back.

"The moral of all this is don't get 18 angry," Grisham said.

**Cell and Frieza vs. Christian and Matt Hardy**

"Live For the Moment" by Monster Magnet plays.

_Oh yeaaaahhh (whoo!)_

_I can slap a tornado_

_I can dry up a sea, yeah_

_When I live for the moment_

_There ain't no ain't no in me_

_Yeah!_

Matt Hardy enters the arena to cheers.

"The following Tag-Team contest is scheduled for one fall," Chimel begins. "Introducing first, from Cameron, North Carolina, weighing in at 236 pounds, Matt Hardy!"

"Recently, he and his partner have not been on the same page," Ox King said.

"They better be tonight because they have formidable opponents in Cell and Frieza," Striker said.

"You can say that again," Grisham said.

"Just Close Your Eyes (male remix)" by Story of the Year plays.

_Go!_

_If you close your eyes your life_

_A naked truth revealed_

_Dreams you never lived_

_And scars never healed (scars never healed)_

Christian comes out to cheers.

"His tag team partner, from Toronto, Canada, weighing 227 pounds, Christian!" Chimel said.

"Captain Charisma and the peeps are ready for action!" Grisham said.

"Down in the Catacombs" by Dale Oliver plays. Frieza's Spaceship appears high above and over the ring the lights darken and a spotlight appears in the middle of the ring. Frieza (in his Final Form) descends from the opening in the ship and appears in the ring. The crowd boos loudly.

"Their opponents, first, from Planet Frieza, "The Icy Tyrant", Frieza!"

"Frieza may be small, but he brings an intimidating feel wherever he goes," Striker said.

"Well said," Ox King said.

"Perfect Cell (techno remix)" by Dragon Ball Z plays. Cell walks out to boos as well. Pyro goes off as he walks to the ring.

"His tag team partner, from Dr. Gero's Lab in the Future, "Super Perfect" Cell," Chimel said.

"This team is formidable and terrifying!" Ox King said.

"I don't think Christian and Matt have a chance," Striker said.

The bell rings and Cell and Christian start things off. They lock up and Cell clearly gets the upper hand and shoves Christian away. Christian recovers and ducks under Cell's attempted clothesline. Christian slaps Cell in the face.

"That had to hurt," Ox King said.

Cell didn't take that lightly and charges Christian who is in the corner. Christian slithers between the ropes and gives Cell a slingshot kick to the head.

"Maybe I was wrong, Christian and Hardy may have a chance," Striker said.

Christian grabs Cell's arm and tags in Hardy. Hardy rains punches down unto Cell and suplexes him. He goes for the cover.

1…2…

Cell kicks out.

Hardy got off of his opponent, picked him up, and put him in the DDT position. However, Cell started to punch the hedgehog in the ribs, trying to fight out of his grasp.

"It looks like Hardy has something on his mind, but Cell is trying to fight out of this position!" said Striker.

A few punches later, Cell was able to escape Hardy's hold. Cell lifts Hardy up and hits him with a powerslam. There was a sudden jeer from the crowd as Hardy hit the mat.

"And he does by hitting Hardy with a powerslam!" said Striker.

"Now is his chance to get into control of this match!" said Grisham.

Cell tagged in Frieza.

Frieza quickly went on the offensive by dropping three consectutive elbows on the downed Hardy before pulling him to the middle of the ring and covering him.

1

Hardy kicked out of the pin.

"Whoa! That was a quick kick out by Hardy!" said Striker.

"And he did it after getting hit with an onslaught of offensive maneuvers!" said Grisham.

Frieza dropped a hammerfist down on the hedgehog's head before getting back to his feet. Frieza uses his tail to grab Hardy and lift him up by his neck, with Hardy's back facing him. He proceeds to punch Hardy in the back several times. The ref counts.

"Let him go…1…2…3…4…"

Frieza drops Hardy to the mat.

"Frieza just keeps on coming with the hard-hitting moves doesn't he!" said Striker.

"Yeah! Hardy is the one being forced to play defense!" said Ox King.

"Death Beam!" Frieza strikes Hardy down again.

Frieza covered his opponent again.

"And now Frieza is going for another pin!" said Ox King.

1…2…

Christian breaks up the pin. Frieza approaches Christian and strikes him in the stomach.

"That's what Christian gets for sticking his nose where it doesn't belong," Striker said.

Frieza turns back to Hardy and is given the Side Effect.

"The Side Effect, Hardy needs to get the tag," Grisham said. The two legal men crawl to their respective corners to get a tag, which they get.

Christian jumps in and ducks Cell's clothesline and fires back with a flying forearm. Cell gets back to his feet and gets another. Christian goes to the corner and jumps to the second rope. He flies off and decks Cell with a European Uppercut.

"Flashpoint," Striker said. Christian goes for the pin.

1…2…

"Death Wave!" Frieza shouts. He misses Christian who dodges and nearly hits Cell who moves in time.

Christian whips Cell to the ropes and charges him. Cell moves and Christian grabs the top ropes. Christian springboards off while Hardy tagged him. Christian twists forward and rolls Cell into a sunset flip pin. Cell reversed and kicks Christian in the head. He then sidesteps Hardy who comes off the ropes. Hardy turns back around.

"Solar Flare!" Cell shouts. Hardy is blinded by the flash of light.

"Brilliant! Just brilliant!" Striker said.

"Give me a break!" Grisham said. "It was uncalled for"

Cell grabs Hardy and lifts him unto his shoulders. Cell gives Hardy the Aneurysm.

Cell goes for the pin.

1…2…

Cell lifts Hardy's arm off the canvas. He turns his attention to the recovering Christian. He charges up his Solar Kamehameha.

"SAYONARA!" Cell fires at Christian who is launched clear into the crowd. Cell tags in Frieza. Frieza charges up his Supernova while Cell charges up another Solar Kamehameha.

"Die pathetic human!" Frieza shouts and fires at the bloodied Hardy. Meanwhile Cell fires his Solar Kamehameha as well. Hardy is sandwiched between the blasts.

"Perfect Death!" Grisham shouts. "No one can withstand that."

"It's over," Ox King said. Frieza puts one foot onto Hardy.

1…2…3…

The bell rings signaling the end of the match.

"Here are your winners, Cell and Frieza!" Chimel said. The crowd boos loudly as Cell and Frieza laugh. The two head to the back.

"If they can do that at Summerslam to six different opponents, we will have new WWE Tag Team Champions," Striker said.

**Piccolo vs. Drew McIntyre**

"Broken Dreams" by Shaman's Harvest plays.

_What's that metronome I hear?_

_Perhaps the end, is drawing near_

_You'll never hear the shot that takes ya down…_

_Out of time, so say goodbye_

_What is yours, now is mine_

"The Sinister Scotsman" Drew McIntyre comes out to boos.

"The following contest is to determine the #1 Contender to the Intercontinental Championship at Night of Champions," Chimel said. "Introducing first, from Ayr, Scotland, weighing 256 pounds, Drew McIntyre."

"This is exactly what Drew needs," Striker said. "If he can defeat Piccolo tonight, he will be back in the running for the Intercontinental Championship."

"Piccolo is not one to be taken lightly," Grisham said. "His Special Beam Cannon is brutal as well as his Destructive Wave."

"He cannot win without using a bunch of light beams," Striker said. "And all these people know it."

"Immortal" by Adema plays.

_Let's fight  
We're face to face  
Loyalty is what I need to see from you  
You're insecure  
I can see the fear that breeds in your heart  
Where will you run? Where will you hide?  
I see the blood drip from your eyes  
Who will survive? Let's get it on  
And we'll fight_

Piccolo enters the arena to loud chants.

"Piccolo! Piccolo! Piccolo!"

Piccolo sheds his turban and cloak as pyro goes off. He approaches the ring.

"And the opponent, from Planet Namek, Piccolo!" Chimel said.

"Who will win this match?" Ox King asked. "We'll know in a short while."

The bell rings.

The two superstars began the match by circling each other until meeting in the middle of the ring. The two of them locked up and McIntyre quickly transitioned to a side headlock. Piccolo felt McIntyre's arms tighten around his head and was quick to get out of it. He backed up into the ropes and used the momentum from them to throw McIntyre off of him. McIntyre bounced off the adjacent ropes and as he went back to Piccolo, he threw himself at The Namek's legs and rolled him up.

"Whoa!" said Grisham. "After a nice technical exchange there McIntyre has gotten Piccolo in a pinning position!"

1

Piccolo kicked out of the rollup and he and McIntyre got back to their feet.

"But Piccolo kicks out rather quickly!" said Striker.

The Chosen One threw a clothesline at Piccolo, but he ducked it, hooked his arms with McIntyre's, and pulled him down into a pinning position.

"Now look at this!" said Grisham. "Piccolo has McIntyre down in a pinning position now!"

1…

McIntyre kicked out of the pin and as he and Piccolo got to their feet, they both leapt up in the air to hit the other with a big boot. They landed on the mat and they both got to a knee, looking at each other in a stalemate. The fans cheered for the two competitors as they got to their feet and looked out at them, Piccolo with a look of admiration and McIntyre with a look that looked as if he didn't care.

"Man, oh man!" said Striker. "I think we are in for a show with this match! Piccolo is actually starting to impress me after that little exchange!"

"Although a newcomer he is showing that he has what it takes to hang with the best here in the WWE!" said Grisham.

Piccolo charged at McIntyre and threw a kick at his stomach but his foot was caught by McIntyre and The Sinister Scotsman followed up with a straight punch right to The Nameless Namek's face.

"Ooh!" said Ox King. "Punch right to the face!"

"There sure wasn't anything pretty about that one!" said Grisham.

The punch rattled Piccolo and he fell down to the mat on his back and McIntyre leapt on him and started dropping hard punches down on the sides of his head.

"And look at those punches fly!" said Striker.

"Piccolo is in a bad spot!" said Grisham. "He needs to find a way out of this!"

After hitting one final punch, McIntyre covered Piccolo.

"McIntyre has covered Piccolo!" said Striker.

1

2

Piccolo kicked out of the pin.

"Piccolo kicks out at 2!" said Grisham.

McIntyre got to his feet and dropped a hard kick down Piccolo before picking him up and whipping him into one of the corners. Piccolo hit the corner and McIntyre followed him in, hitting a hard clothesline.

"McIntyre smashed Piccolo in the corner with a clothesline!" said Striker.

Then McIntyre wrapped his arms around Piccolo's head and ran out of the corner with him in tow.

"Now it looks like he is going to follow up with a running bulldog by the looks of it!" said Grisham.

Suddenly, Piccolo threw McIntyre off of him and The Sinister Scotsman went running right into the adjacent corner.

"Oh!" said Grisham. "The bulldog has been countered by Piccolo!"

"And McIntyre crashed chest first into the corner!" said Striker.

McIntyre's chest collided with the turnbuckle hard and when he turned around…

"Destructive Wave!" Piccolo shouts. The wave strikes McIntyre dead on. McIntyre collapses to the mat.

"Piccolo hits the Destructive Wave!" said Grisham. "He just may beat McIntyre here!"

1…2…

McIntyre kicked out of the pin.

"McIntyre kicks out at the last second!" said Striker.

Piccolo quickly got to his feet and picked McIntyre up as if to body slam him, but McIntyre started to swing his legs wildly and fell down behind Piccolo and backed into the ropes.

"McIntyre fights out of the powerslam!" said Striker.

"What is he about to do now!" asked Grisham.

Piccolo turned around and McIntyre kicked him in the gut. McIntyre is setting up for the Future Shock DDT.

"Hook it up! It's time for the Future Shock!" Striker said.

Piccolo reverses out and punches McIntyre in the gut.

"Whew! That was a close call!" said Grisham. "Piccolo just barely avoided McIntyre's patented Future Shock DDT!"

"Man! If McIntyre had hit that this thing would've been over and done with!" said Striker.

McIntyre went down to his knees and turned back to Piccolo, only to be kicked in the midsection by him and turned around. Piccolo grabbed McIntyre's legs and sweeps him down to the mat back first. Piccolo puts his left leg between McIntyre's legs, setting up for the sharpshooter. Piccolo turned McIntyre over so that The Sinister Scotsman was on his side. Piccolo kneels down with the hold still locked in. He uses his free hand and knee to apply extra pressure. The crowd was going crazy with cheers as they saw Piccolo lock in his finishing submission move, the Namekian Knot.

"Oh man!" said Grisham. "McIntyre needs to get to the ropes!"

"The Namekian Knot is locked in!" said Ox King.

However, McIntyre gets to the ropes. The referee gets Piccolo off McIntyre. When Piccolo goes back he gets eyepoked by McIntyre. McIntyre underhooks Piccolo and places The Namek's head under his left arm. McIntyre then hits the Future Shock DDT on Piccolo.

"Oh my gosh!" said Grisham. "McIntyre got out of Piccolo's grasp and hit the Future Shock!"

There was a collective "Ooh!" from the crowd as they heard the impact of Piccolo hitting the mat. McIntyre immediately covered Piccolo.

"Well that's done!" said Striker. "McIntyre has won this one!"

"He hasn't yet!" said Grisham. "He has to get the 3 count first!"

1…2…

Piccolo kick out at the last split second.

"Oooh!" The crowd reacted.

"Unreal! No one has kicked out of that move!" Striker said.

McIntyre gets angry and shocked. He then berates the referee for an alleged slow count.

"Drew focus on the match! Piccolo is getting up!" Striker said. Piccolo charges up energy into his two fingers. The crowd goes into a frenzy.

McIntyre turns around…

"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo fires at McIntyre who is struck down with force.

"There it is, the Special Beam Cannon!" Grisham shouts.

"Drew, kick out!" Striker said.

Piccolo pins McIntyre.

1…2…3…

The bell rings. "A Little Help From A Friend" by Dragon Ball Z plays.

"Here is your winner, Piccolo!" Chimel said.

"We have a new #1 contender," Ox King said. "Piccolo has secured an Intercontinental Championship match at Night of Champions,"

**Goku and Kane vs. "Dashing" Cody Rhodes and Jack Swagger**

"Smoking Mirror" plays

_Whoa! _

_Through the smoking mirror_

_Whoa!_

_Through the smoking mirror_

Rhodes comes out to boos. He admires himself in the mirror to the left and makes his way to the ring.

"The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall," Chimel said. "Introducing first, from Arianna, Georgia, weighing in at 223 pounds "Dashing" Cody Rhodes."

"Get On Your Knees" by Age Against the Machine plays.

_Check 1, 2 (Oh yeah)_

_Uh_

_Ch-ch-Check This out_

_I got you where I want you_

Jack Swagger comes out to boos as well.

"His tag team partner, from Perry, Oklahoma, weighing in at 263 pounds, "The All-American American" Jack Swagger," Chimel said.

"I like this team," Striker said.

"You would," Grisham said.

Kane's trademark pyro goes off. "Man on Fire" by Jim Johnston plays. The World Heavyweight Champion comes out to cheers.

"And the opponents, first, weighing in at 323 pounds, he is the new World Heavyweight Champion, Kane!" Chimel said.

Kane gets into the ring, does his trademark taunt, and more pyro goes off. After wards, Goku's countdown titantron plays.

_5…4…3…2…1…0…_

The lights go off in the arena. Pyrotechnics go off on the stage. Then the lights come back on, and Goku's titantron plays along with his theme song, "Dragon Soul," by Sean Schemmel.

_Don't stop, Don't stop, We're in luck now_

_Don't stop, There's so much to be found_

_We can find paradise, all we have to do is go, go, free your soul_

Goku emerges from the arena to loud cheers. Most of the crowd bows to him in respect as he makes his way to the ring.

"His tag team partner, from the East District, GOKU!" Chimel shouts.

Goku enters the ring and heads to his corner.

"This match is going to be good," Striker said.

The bell rings. Kane and Cody Rhodes are starting things off.

Rhodes and Kane tie up in the ring and Kane easily picks up and throws Rhodes hard into the corner and follows up with a huge uppercut to the throat before whipping him across the ring. Kane then runs and goes for a clothesline, but Rhodes quickly moves and starts kicking away at the knees of Kane, but it fails as Kane just shoves away Rhodes.

"Nothing is working so far for Rhodes," Ox King said.

Rhodes gets up again but is floored by a huge clothesline. Kane then picks up Rhodes and and gives him a sidewalk slam. Kane picks him up again and whips him across the ring and takes him down with a big boot where he pins Rhodes.

1…2…

Kick out.

"Rhodes kicks out at two," Grisham said.

Kane goes to pick up Rhodes but is kicked in the knee by him. Kane goes down to one knee. Rhodes grabs Kane's head, drags him to his corner, and tags in Swagger.

"Here comes the All-American American," Striker said.

Swagger kicks Kane in the midsection. Swagger got on the offensive early with several hard punches and followed with an Oklahoma Stampede. Swagger pins Kane.

1…2…

Kane kicks out.

Picking Kane back up Swagger then did a pump handle slam and tagged Rhodes into the one swift movement Rhodes leapt to the top rope and did a moonsault onto the prone Kane.

"Wow! Now that was dashing!" Striker said.

"I agree for once," Grisham said.

Rhodes pins Kane.

1…2…

Goku breaks up the pinfall.

"It would have been over there," Striker said. "Goku's a lot smarter than people give him credit for."

Goku starts to get the crowd to get behind Kane. Meanwhile, Rhodes is stalking Kane to set up Cross Rhodes. Kane gets up, and Rhodes grabs Kane's head in Reverse DDT style. Rhodes attempts Cross Rhodes, but Kane spins out and powerslams Rhodes to the ground.

"Kane needs to get a tag here!" Grisham said.

Both of the legal men crawl to their corners. Rhodes gets the tag first.

"Swagger is back into the match," Ox King said.

Kane tags in Goku. The crowd roars their approval.

"Here comes Goku!" Striker said. "The pace will surely quicken now!"

Goku takes down Swagger with a clothesline. Swagger gets up and gets another. Goku picks Swagger up and whips him into the ropes. He then gives the oncoming Swagger a monkey flip.

"Swagger's in trouble," Grisham said.

Goku goes for the pin.

1…2…

Kick out.

Goku whips Swagger into the corner and charges at him to go for a Crossbody. Swagger moved, and Goku crashes into the turnbuckle.

"Damn! Goku crashes and burns," Grisham said.

Swagger lifts Goku onto his shoulders and goes for a running powerslam, but Goku squirms out. He then gives Swagger a Dragon Suplex.

"Dragon Suplex. Goku can win it here," Grisham said.

However Rhodes intervened by grabbing Goku's arm. Goku is momentarily distracted as he tries to swing at Rhodes. Rhodes gets off the apron. When Rhodes turns around, he is chokeslammed by Kane.

"Chokeslam! The World's Champion just plowed 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes into the ground!" Striker said.

Goku turns his attention back to Swagger and is met with a big boot. Swagger goes for the pin.

1…2…

Goku kicks out

"Another near fall," Ox King said.

Swagger grabs Goku's ankle and tries to apply the Ankle Lock, but Goku rolls through. Goku powers up to Kaio-Ken.

"Kaio-Ken!" Goku shouts.

Swagger charges Goku, but Goku moves and clocks Swagger with and elbow to the back. Goku follows up with a kick to the head and finishes with a punch to Swagger's face.

"The Kaio-Ken attack!" Ox King said.

"Swagger needs to recover quick," Striker said.

Goku shouts and powers up to his Super Saiyan form. The crowd cheers loudly and chants:

"Goku! Goku! Goku!"

"Goku's Super Saiyan form increases his strength 50 fold," Striker said. "This is nothing the All-American American can't handle."

"Ka…me…ha…me…HAAAA!" Goku fires his Super Kamehameha at Swagger, who moves out of the way and gets behind Goku.

"Haha what did I tell you?" Striker said. "Swagger is about to take advantage."

That he did. He turned Goku around and gave Goku the Gutwrench Powerbomb.

"The Gutwrench Powerbomb!" Striker said. "Swagger put that saiyan in his place!"

Swagger punches Kane who falls to the floor. Swagger is rolled up by Goku and pinned.

1…

However, Goku grabs hold of Swagger's legs and turns him over and puts him in the Elevated Boston Crab. Goku puts his right knee onto Swagger's neck. He has locked in the Turtle Tamer.

"The Turtle Tamer!" Grisham said. "Goku has Swagger in the middle of the ring."

Swagger is close to tapping out, but Rhodes kicks Goku in the head.

"Just in the nick of time," Striker said.

Swagger locks the Ankle Lock on Goku.

"The Ankle Lock!" Striker said.

"Goku needs to get to the ropes fast!" Ox King said.

Kane interferes and gives Swagger a big boot. Rhodes tries to interfere, but he is tombstoned by Kane for his trouble.

"Goku this is your chance!" Grisham said.

Goku recovered and kicked Swagger in the air. He flies after him and elbows him back down to the mat. Goku, still in midair, charges a Super Kamehameha.

"Ka…me…ha…me…" Goku shouts. Swagger fires a ki blast at Goku.

"No Swagger, don't fall for it!" Striker said.

"Hook, line, and sinker," Grisham said.

Goku uses Instant Transmission to get behind Swagger then…

"HAAAAA!" Goku fires at Swagger at point blank range.

"The Instant Kamehameha, that was brutal," Striker said.

Swagger is mangled and falls to the mat. Goku pins him.

1…2…3…

The bell rings.

"What a match, each competitor gave it their all," Ox King said.

"Here are your winners, The World Heavyweight Champion Kane, and Goku!" Chimel said.

"What will happen at Summerslam when these two finally face off?" Striker asked.

"What will happen when The Undertaker's attacker is revealed?" Grisham said.

Goku and Kane head to the back.

**Future Trunks vs. Kofi Kingston (Ladder Match for the Intercontinental Championship)**

The IC Belt is suspended above the ring. The bell rings.

"The following contest is a Ladder Match for the Intercontinental Championship!" Chimel said. The crowd cheers.

"Gold Medal" by Dale Oliver and Tha Trademarc plays.

_I'm focused  
Dead up  
Don't get up, or never let up  
Ferocious  
I'm fed up  
Dismissing the competition  
it's hopeless,  
I'll trash their ambition  
Listen...  
Ya'll want a class on tradition_

Trunks comes from under the stage the help of an elevator. He is wearing his Saiyan armor. He powers up to his Super Saiyan form as pyro goes off.

"Introducing first, the challenger, from West City in The Future, 'Future' Trunks Briefs," Chimel said as the crowd cheers.

"Future Trunks is determined leave as the new Intercontinental Champion," Striker said. "All he has to do is climb a ladder and unhook the belt."

"He may be at a disadvantage as he has never competed in a ladder match," Grisham said.

"But Kofi has never won one," Ox King said.

"True," Striker said.

"S.O.S." by Collie Buddz plays.

_S.O.S. (I hear them shoutin')_

_S.O.S. (I hear them cryin')_

_Boom!_

He performs his "Boom, Boom" taunt and pyro goes off.

"And the opponent, from Ghana, West Africa, weighing in at 221 pounds, he is the Intercontinental Champion, Kofi Kingston!" Chimel said.

"Here comes The Controlled Frenzy, Kofi Kingston," Striker said.

"This is going to be good!" Grisham said.

"History will be made tonight," Ox King said.

The two superstars look up at the belt, shake hands, and the bell rings.

"Here we go with our main event!" Striker said.

Trunks started the match off by charging right at Kofi, but the Intercontinental Champion grabbed the ring ropes and pulled himself out of the ring and onto the apron. Trunks ran right into the turnbuckles hard and he staggered back.

"Trunks crashes right into the corner as Kofi used that speed of his to pull himself out of the ring!" said Grisham.

"And he sure is feeling the effects of that one!" said Striker.

Kofi leapt onto the top turnbuckle and flew off towards Trunks, dropping the violet/ebony hedgehog down to the mat with a missile dropkick.

"And Kofi hits a dropkick from the top rope!" said Grisham.

Trunks rolled to the adjacent corner and looked up at Kofi in surprise. The Dreadlocked Dynamo leapt onto the top turnbuckle and lay across it as if it were a hammock.

"Hahaha! Kofi sure is taking it easy in there! It's like he isn't even worried about Trunks!" said Striker.

The Intercontinental Champion's actions caused the fans to cheer and laugh but it also irked Trunks and The Future's Last Hope rushed at the champion again. Kofi quickly sat up and as soon as Trunks was close to him, Kofi leapt over him, turned Trunks around, and gave him the S.O.S. Kofi rolls out of the ring to get a ladder.

"Oh! Trunks rushed into things again and this time pays for it as Kofi has a ladder in position!" said Grisham.

Kofi ascends the ladder. Trunks has recovered and ascends the other side. At the top the two exchange blows.

"One of these men are going for a long drop!" Ox King said.

Both men punch each other at the same time, causing both to fall off the ladder and down to the mat.

"Both men are down!" Striker said.

"Who will recover first?" Grisham said.

Kofi recovers, grabbed Trunks, and whipped him into the ropes and as Trunks came back to him, Kofi bent over. Trunks came to a stop right in front of Kofi and pummeled the IC Champion with a hard hammerfist to his back.

"Oh man!" said Striker.

"You could hear the thud of that one throughout the whole building! Damn that was hard!" said Grisham.

Kofi fell down to a knee and Trunks backed into the ropes, came at Kofi, and hit him in the face with a kick.

"Kick right to the mush!" said Striker.

As Kofi laid on the mat, Trunks climbed the ladder once more.

"We may crown a new Intercontinental Champion here!" Striker said. Just then, Kofi recovered and pushed the ladder over. However, Trunks did not fall this time, he merely levitated in the air.

"The Sky Dance technique," Striker said. "Good for Trunks, bad for Kofi as the latter cannot fly."

Trunks charges Kofi and starts to throw punches, with Kofi dodging each one. Trunks uses high-speed movement and gets behind Kofi. Trunks kicks Kofi in the back, sending him flying. Trunks charges blue energy in his hands.

"Here goes!" Trunks shouts. He uses his Burning Storm technique on Kofi who gets hit.

"Burning Storm! Trunks needs to climb the ladder now," Striker said.

Trunks ascends the ladder once more. This time he reaches the belt, but he is soon pulled down by Kofi, who takes him down with a double chop and a drop kick.

Kofi got to his feet, picked Trunks up with him, and hit him with a back suplex. Then the IC Champion kipped up to his feet and climbed to the top of the ladder.

"Kofi is about to grab the belt," Ox King said.

However, Kofi turns to Trunks.

"Looks like Kofi is itchin' to fly now!" said Striker.

"That man can pull out quite a few unique moves up there! Let's see what he does!" said Grisham.

As Kofi stood tall on the ladder, he moved his arms around in a circular motion, signifying that he was preparing for a high-risk maneuver.

However, Trunks had gotten back to his feet and demonstrated some impressive leaping ability as he leapt from the ring up to the ladder with Kofi and began to land punches to "The Controlled Frenzy."

"Whoa!" said Striker and Grisham.

"Did you see that!" asked Grisham.

"That was incredible! We all thought Trunks was down for the count but he just got to his feet and leapt from the ring all the way to the ladder! Now he and Kofi are fighting for position up there!"

"They are 20 feet in the air! They better be careful!" said Grisham.

Then Trunks picked Kofi up and set him up for a powerbomb. The crowd was going crazy as they didn't know what was about to happen.

"Grisham, what the hell is Trunks doing!" asked Striker.

"From what I've heard this maneuver is called the Warped Reality, but he usually performs it in the ring and not on a ladder!" Grisham answered.

"Damn! If he hits this thing then Kofi will be in some serious trouble!" said Striker.

Suddenly, Kofi began to hit Trunks in his head with punches and Trunks' grip on the IC Champion loosened until Kofi got back on the ladder and a quick European uppercut sent Trunks down to the mat.

"Kofi fights out of the Warped Reality and sends Trunks down to the mat with a nice European uppercut!" said Grisham.

Kofi measured his opponent and as Trunks was on the ground, the IC Champion taunted.

"Boom! Boom!" Kofi and the crowd said in unison.

"Kofi has gone airborne!" said Striker.

Kofi jumps off and connects with the Boom Drop.

"OH MY GOD!" said Grisham.

"Kofi connects with the Boom Drop off of the top of the ladder!" said Striker.

The crowd went nuts as the two were down in the ring.

"Who will get up first?" Ox King said.

Kofi gets up first and taunts Trunks, preparing for Trouble in Paradise. He goes for the move, but Trunks evades him at the last minute. Trunks lifts Kofi in a back suplex position. He transitions into a wheelbarrow facebuster, connecting with the Wave of the Future.

"Wave of the Future!" Striker said.

Trunks picks up Kofi and goes for the Warped Reality again, but Kofi counters and gets behind Trunks again. He strikes Trunks with Trouble in Paradise.

"Trouble in Paradise! Kofi connected. This is his chance!" Striker said.

Kofi sets the ladder back up and climbs it again. Kofi is standing on the very top of the ladder.

"This is it! Kofi is going to retain!" Grisham said.

As Kofi is trying to unhook the belt and keep his balance, Trunks begins his rapid arm movements.

"Uh oh! Trunks is preparing the Burning Attack," Ox King said.

Trunks puts his arm in formation and…

"Burning Attack!" Trunks shouts and fires. As Kofi is about to unhook the belt, he is struck by the energy ball and sent crashing down to the arena floor.

"Down goes Kofi! We're going to have a new champion!" Striker said.

Trunks quickly gets up and sets the ladder back up. He ascends the ladder to unhook the belt. Trunks successfully unhooks the belt a few seconds later. The bell rings as Trunks holds the belt up in victory.

"Oh my god! Trunks has did it! We have a new Intercontinental Champion!" Grisham said.

"Congratulations to Future Trunks!" Striker said.

"He must now defend his newly won Intercontinental Championship against his fellow ally, Piccolo, at Night of Champions," Ox King said.

"Here is your winner and the NEW Intercontinental Champion, FUTURE TRUNKS!" Chimel said. The crowd cheers loudly for their new Intercontinental Champion.

"_Mom, Father, I did it!" Trunks thought._

Trunks jumps down from the ladder and sees Kofi in the ring. Kofi grabs Trunks' arm and raises it in the air. The two embrace and Kofi leaves the ring. Trunks celebrates in the ring as the Z-Fighters come out to congratulate Trunks.

"Congratulations, Trunks!" Bulma said.

"Thanks, mom," Future Trunks said.

"My son, the Intercontinental Champion," Vegeta said smirking. "How proper it is. In your face Kakarot."

"What?" Goku said.

"My son won a title before yours did," Vegeta said. "All that remains is that I win a world title before you."

"He won a title before _any _of us did," Goku said. Vegeta growls slightly.

"That title will be mine at Night of Champions," Piccolo said.

"Not now, Piccolo," Goku said. "I say we go celebrate tonight,"

"Sure why not," Vegeta said unamused.

"There you have it folks, we have a new Intercontinental Champion. What will happen next week on the last SmackDown before Summerlam? Tune in next week to find out. I'm Matt Striker along with my colleagues Todd Grisham and Ox King, good night!" Striker said.

**End Chapter**

**The X: A new champion to end Smackdown!**

**Vegeta: How does the boy get the pay-per-view off?**

**The X: His title defense is at Night of Champions that's why.**

**Future Trunks: I can't wait to face Piccolo.**

**Vegeta: You better win, or I'll disown you. You cannot lose to a weakling Namek! I won't allow it!**

**The X: Here's SmackDown!'s final match card for Summerslam:**

**Goku vs. Kane (Three Stages of Hell Match for the World Heavyweight Championship)**

**Layla vs. Chi-Chi vs. Launch vs. Android 18 (Fatal 4 Way Match for the Women's Championship)**

**Krillin and Tien Shinhan and Cell and Frieza will compete in the Tag Team Turmoil for the WWE Tag Team Championship**

**Piccolo vs. Drew McIntyre (Grudge Match)**

**The X: Coming up next is the Power 25.**

**Vegeta: I'll be #1 again! **

**The X: Now R&R or else!**


	8. Power 25 Week 2

**The X: This chapter will comprise the Power 25 rankings.**

**Goku: I can't wait to see where I rank**

**The X: Neither can I**

**Vegeta: Well I will be Number 1 as usual.**

**The X: Gohan give the disclaimer.**

**Gohan: The writer does not own DBZ or WWE. They are owned by Vince McMahon and Akira Toriyama. The X: Start the rankings!**

_Chapter 8: The Power 25 Week 2_

Vegeta: The Prince of All Saiyans keeps the top spot as he, John Cena, and Gotenks defeated Sheamus, Broly, and Kid Buu on RAW. As a result, Vegeta chose the stipulation for his WWE Championship match at Summerslam, which turned out to be a Fan's Revenge Hardcore Match.

Goku: He teamed with the new World Champion Kane to defeat Cody Rhodes and Jack Swagger on SmackDown!. He must prepare to face Kane in Three Stages of Hell at Summerslam.

Future Trunks: The new Intercontinental Champion defeated Kofi Kingston in a ladder match on SmackDown! to capture the gold.

Kane: Big Red Justice captured the World Championship on WWE Superstars this past week. He teamed with Goku to defeat Swagger and Rhodes.

Cell and Frieza: This terrifying tamdem are now qualified for the Tag Team Turmoil at Summerslam. Are we looking at the new WWE Tag Team Champions

Jack Swagger: The All-American American lost his championship to Kane on WWE Superstars and drops even further in the rankings.

Gotenks: His debut was one to remember. He was on the winning team this past Monday as he, Cena, and Vegeta defeated three powerful opponents.

Piccolo: The Namek moves further up into the top 10 as he becomes the #1 Contender to the Intercontinental Championship. He will get his match at Night of Champions.

John Cena: Cena helped a great deal for his team this past Monday. He was even able to endure the punishment dealt by Broly.

Krillin and Tien Shinhan: The two scored singles victories over Rey Mysterio and Dolph Ziggler respectively this past SmackDown!. Can this wave of momentum get them to the Tag Team Promised Land?

Sheamus: He was on the losing team this past Monday, so he drops three spots. On top of that, he has a Fan's Revenge Match at Summerslam, where his WWE Championship is on the line. Are The Celtic Warrior's days as champion numbered?

Android 18: She picked up a win over the other half of Lay-Cool rather quickly on SmackDown!. Does she have Lay-Cool's number? More importantly, are we looking at the new Women's Champion?

Yamcha: His win over Ted Dibiase has Yamcha on a roll. On top of that, he seems to be stealing Maryse under Dibiase's nose.

Bulma: The Blue-Haired Bombshell is the new #1 contender for the Divas Championship. For reason's unknown, said title will be on the line on next week's RAW. Can Bulma bring home the Golden Butterfly?

Gohan: The Mystic Warrior lost this past week after a distraction by The Miz. Will Gohan bounce back and win the U.S. Championship at Summerslam?

The Miz: The Miz got into Gohan's head by giving Videl the Skull Crushing Finale which led to Gohan and Videl losing their match this week.

John Morrison: He pinned Gohan with the Moonlight Drive after a distraction from The Miz. The Shaman of Sexy may be catching his stride.

Launch: She brawled with Chi-Chi, indicating that there was no love lost between the two. She needs to focus on the Fatal 4 Way Match at Summerslam.

Chi-Chi: Mrs. Smackdown was not amused with Launch interfering in her business. The two brawled into the crowd. Tensions will boil over at Summerslam. Can Chi-Chi become the new champion at Summerslam?

Videl: The loss this week on RAW was preceded by Mr. Satan's Daughter falling victim to the Skull Crushing Finale.

Khali-Buu: This formidable duo picked up a win on RAW, gaining momentum going into Summerslam. Can anyone stop this duo?

Broly and Kid Buu: The duo lost this week on RAW. What's worse was that Broly was the one pinned.

Drew McIntyre: The Chosen One once again lost to Piccolo on SmackDown!, losing a #1 Contender's match. McIntyre may be out of time, because it's only a matter of time before he says goodbye to the Power 25.

Dolph Ziggler: Ziggler lost to Tien this past SmackDown after the Volleyball Fist. How will Ziggler react to this loss to Tien?

Eve Torres: She and John Morrison picked up a win against Gohan and Videl on RAW. What will Eve do next?

**End Chapter**

**Vegeta: Do you see Kakarot? I'm still Number 1.**

**Goku: Fan's Revenge huh? I can't wait for that.**

**Vegeta: Focus on your own match, clown.**

**The X: He's right Goku.**

**Goku: Awww, I suppose so.**

**The X: Give the Viewer's Poll, Goku.**

**Goku (stomach growls): Can I do that after I get something to eat?**

**Vegeta: You inept clown. How do you get dressed in the morning?**

**Goku: Why do you have to be so hurtful? Was it something I said?**

**The X: I'll do it. Attention readers, which of the Z Fighter should have a new entrance theme? Leave a review or PM with your answers.**

**Vegeta: That was your damn poll? I could have done that.**

**Goku: Why didn't you?**

**Vegeta: SHUT UP! God, please kill me before I kill this clown!**

**The X: R&R readers! Later!**


	9. The Nexus vs The Z Fighters

**Disclaimer: I do not own WWE or DBZ!**

_Last time on DBWE…_

"_Here is your winner and the NEW Intercontinental Champion, FUTURE TRUNKS!" Chimel said. The crowd cheers loudly for their new Intercontinental Champion._

"_Mom, Father, I did it!" Trunks thought._

_Trunks jumps down from the ladder and sees Kofi in the ring. Kofi grabs Trunks' arm and raises it in the air. The two embrace and Kofi leaves the ring. Trunks celebrates in the ring as the Z-Fighters come out to congratulate Trunks._

"_Congratulations, Trunks!" Bulma said._

"_Thanks, mom," Future Trunks said._

"_My son, the Intercontinental Champion," Vegeta said smirking. "How proper it is. In your face Kakarot."_

"_What?" Goku said._

"_My son won a title before yours did," Vegeta said. "All that remains is that I win a world title before you."_

"_He won a title before any of us did," Goku said. Vegeta growls slightly._

**Match Card:**

**Yamcha and Evan Bourne vs. William Regal and Chris Jericho**

**Videl vs. Maryse**

**Majin Buu w/ Mr. Satan and The Great Khali vs. Edge**

**Bulma Briefs vs. Alicia Fox (Divas Championship Match)**

**The Z Fighters (Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, Gotenks, and Future Trunks) and John Cena vs. The Nexus (Wade Barrett, Michael Tarver, David Otunga, Heath Slater, Justin Gabriel, Skip Sheffield, and Darren Young) (7-on-7 elimination tag match)**

_Chapter 9: The Nexus vs. The Z Fighters_

The pyro on stage goes off signaling the start of the live show from The Supreme Kai's Arena on The Planet of the Kais.

"We are live from the homeworld of the Supreme Kai," Cole said. "Thank you for tuning in for another edition of Monday Night RAW. I'm Michael Cole alongside The King, Master Roshi, and Oolong."

"We are only six days away from Summerslam." Master Roshi said. "So many questions will be answered this Sunday as RAW's main event features Vegeta facing off against Sheamus for the WWE Championship in a Fan's Revenge Hardcore match."

"Without further ado let's get this show started," King said.

**Yamcha and Evan Bourne vs. William Regal and Chris Jericho**

"Villain" by Jim Johnston plays.

William Regal comes out to the arena to a mixed reaction in his black robe.

"The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall," Roberts said. "Introducing first, from Blackpool, England, weighing in at 245 pounds, William Regal."

"Our first match of the evening features Regal and Jericho going up against Evan Bourne and Yamcha," King said.

"I got 1,000 zeni on Yamcha and Bourne," Oolong said.

Pyrotechnics go off and "Break The Walls Down" by Adam Morenoff plays.

_Break the walls down (Break down the walls)_

_For those about to rock_

_Watcha want_

_Baby you know you're Judas, and I'm ya priest_

Chris Jericho comes out to a mixed reaction as well.

"And the tag team partner, from Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada, weighing 226 pounds, Chris Jericho," Roberts said.

"Jericho is determined tonight. Can he get the win?" Cole said.

"Born To Win" by Mutiny Within plays.

_Yeah!_

_Some are born to fight__  
__Some are born to sin__  
__I was born to light the fire__  
__And burn all that you've been__  
__Some are born to fight_  
_I was born, I was born to win!_

Evan Bourne comes out to the arena to cheers. He is wearing his "Fly Air Bourne" T-Shirt.

"And the opponents, first, from St. Louis, Missouri, weighing 183 pounds, Evan Bourne," Roberts said.

"Here comes Evan 'Air' Bourne," Cole said.

"He never ceases to amaze me," Roshi said.

"Is Cookin'" by Jim Johnston plays.

_Is Cookin…_

Cheers filled the Supreme Kai Arena as Yamcha and Puar enter the arena. Yamcha howls to the crowd who howl back in response.

"And his tag team partner, being accompanied to the ring by Puar, from Diablo Desert, "The Desert Bandit," Yamcha," Roberts said. The crowd cheers loudly.

Bourne and Yamcha enter the ring and go to their corner as the bell rings. Yamcha and Regal are starting things off.

Yamcha gets Regal into a headlock. Regal backs to the ropes and tries to push Yamcha off but Yamcha keeps his hold. Yamcha then backs to the ropes and shoves Regal across the ring and gives him a big boot. Yamcha then picks up Regal and gives him a powerbomb before grabbing his arm and drags him to his corner and tags in Bourne.

"Here comes Evan 'Air' Bourne," Cole said.

Bourne whips Regal into the ropes and gives Regal a Rolling Sobat Kick.

"What a move by Bourne," Roshi said.

Bourne then picks up Regal and whips him into his corner and stands right in front of Regal with his back facing him and then gives Regal several elbows to the face. Bourne then dragged Regal to his corner and tagged in Yamcha.

"Yamcha's back in the match," Oolong said.

Yamcha twists Regal's left arm and tags Bourne back in. Bourne goes to the top rope.

"Nice strategy with this constant tagging," King said. "Very old school."

Bourne jumps off the top and connects with Air Bourne onto Regal's arm.

"What the hell? Air Bourne onto Regal's arm," Roshi said. "I'm surprised that Regal's arm didn't pop out of place."

Regal grabs his arm in pain, runs to his corner, and tags in Jericho.

"The Mental Mastermind enters the fray," Oolong said.

Bourne and Jericho met in the middle of the ring in a test of strength. The two of them were both trying to get the advantage but neither would budge. Jericho placed one of his legs behind Bourne and tripped him down to the mat but kept a grip on his hands.

"Bourne goes down to the mat!" said Cole.

The Mental Mastermind tried to mount Bourne, but Bourne lifted up his feet and kicked Jericho off of him and back to his feet. "Air" Bourne then kipped up back to his feet as well and the two of them continued to try and get the advantage in their test of strength.

"Nice move by Bourne as he kicks Jericho off of him and gets back to his feet!" said King.

Suddenly, Bourne leapt up and drove both of his feet into Jericho's chest and that sent the Mental Mastermind staggering back into the ropes.

"Bourne hits Jericho with a vertical dropkick right to the chest!" said Cole.

Bourne ran at Jericho but the Mental Mastermind sent Bourne over the top rope.

"Bourne goes flying out of the ring!" said King.

However, Bourne landed on the apron and when Jericho turned around, he was decked in the jaw with an elbow by Bourne.

"Ooh! Jericho is hit right in the face with an elbow!" said Cole.

Jericho staggered back and as he did, Bourne leapt on the top rope and propelled himself at Jericho, hitting him with a flying crossbody and bringing him down to the mat. However, Jericho rolled through it and grabbed Bourne's legs. He put Bourne in the Walls of Jericho.

"Jericho rolls through Bourne' crossbody and now has Bourne in the Walls of Jericho!" said King.

The referee dropped down to see if Bourne would quit, but Bourne quickly got to the ropes.

"Bourne gets to the ropes before Jericho could apply pressure!" said Cole.

Bourne and Jericho met back in the middle of the ring and Jericho caught his opponent with a kick to the midsection, causing Bourne to double over. Then Jericho grabbed Bourne's head and gave him a DDT. Jericho stalked Bourne, hoping to hit him with the Codebreaker.

"What's Jericho going to do here?" Cole asked.

"Uh oh! Cole, I think you're about to get the answer to your question!" said King.

"Yeah! Jericho is going for the Codebreaker, and if he hits that Bourne is going to be in big trouble!" said Oolong.

As Bourne turned and was about to fall victim to the Codebreaker, Bourne countered and pushed Jericho away into the ropes. Jericho stopped himself from going out of the ring and as he turned back around, he saw Bourne spin around once and leap in the air and the crowd cheered loudly again.

"Whoa! Heads up Jericho!" said King.

Jericho dropped down to the mat and he barely dodged Bourne's Sobat Kick. Bourne ran at the ropes that was right by Jericho and leapt on the middle ones, leapt off them, grabbed Jericho's head, and drove him down to the mat headfirst, hitting a springboard DDT.

"That made my head hurt," Cole said. "The two need to make a tag here,"

The two struggle to get up, but as Bourne gets the tag, Yamcha is yanked off the rope by Ted Dibiase, who came out from the crowd.

"What the hell is Dibiase doing here?" Cole said.

"This rivalry between these two has brewed for weeks," Roshi said.

Dibiase grabbed Yamcha and threw him into the steps.

"That was uncalled for," King said.

Meanwhile, in the ring, Bourne was on the receiving end of a beatdown from Regal. Regal kicked Bourne in the stomach, ran to the ropes, bounced off, and struck Bourne in the head with the Knee Trembler.

"Oh no, the Knee Trembler," Oolong said.

Regal tagged Jericho back in. Boos came from the crowd. Jericho smirked as he once again locks the Walls of Jericho on Bourne.

"The Walls of Jericho," Roshi said. "Not this way."

Alas, it was too late, as Bourne tapped out to the Walls. The bell rings.

"Here are your winners, William Regal and Chris Jericho," Roberts said. The crowd boos.

"Damn Dibiase," Roshi said about to get up from his seat. "He attacked one of my students."

"Look, Yamcha is fighting back," Oolong said.

Yamcha and Dibiase battle up the ramp to the stage. Yamcha gets the upper hand on Dibiase. However, Dibiase low blows Yamcha. Dibiase gets behind Yamcha and prepares to knock Yamcha off the stage with Dream Street.

"Oh no! Dibiase wants to use Dream Street to knock Yamcha off the stage," King said. Just then Maryse comes out pleading with Dibiase not to knock Yamcha off the stage.

"Ted! Please! Don't do this!" Maryse shouted. The crowd is stunned at what she just said.

"Wow! She's defending Yamcha," Cole said.

"Dibiase won't be happy with that," Oolong said.

Dibiase throws Yamcha towards Maryse's feet and storms off. Maryse checks on Yamcha when the GM alert goes off. The crowd boos this. Cole goes to the podium.

"I have just received an e-mail from the General Manager," Cole said. The crowd boos. "And I quote: 'It seems that you two (Yamcha and Dibiase) have some issues to work out. By order of myself I am arranging a match between the two of you at Summerslam. This match will be a Winner-Take-All Evil Containment Wave Match. Now in order to win, one must trap their opponent in an electronic jar using the Evil Containment Wave. Be careful as this technique can shorten your lifespan so use with extreme caution. The winner of this match will win the managerial services of Maryse and The Million Dollar Championship. By extension, if Yamcha loses, he will become Ted's new 'Virgil.' Now can you dig that, sucka?'"

The crowd cheers.

"The Evil Containment Wave," Roshi said shocked. "My old master Mutaito used it to seal King Piccolo away at the cost of his life. I even used it to do the same, but I failed and lost my life as well. Not even Tien could successfully use the wave without sacrificing stamina. This match is shaping up to be brutal."

"I'm inclined to agree with you," King said. "Whoever uses The Evil Containment Wave seems to have a high chance of dying from exhaustion."

"Exactly," Roshi said.

"Enough of that, let's get on with our next match," Oolong said.

**Videl Satan vs. Maryse**

"Pourquoi" by Jim Johnston plays.

_Pourquoi?_

_Pourquoi?_

_Pourquoi?_

_Pourquoi es-tu si belle?_

_Pourquoi tu bouges comme sa?_

_Pourquoi tu me fais mal?_

_Oooh,Je me sens tout nu._

_Ooh Oui_

_Ooh Oui_

Maryse comes out to a mixed reaction, as some of the crowd is still shocked from earlier.

"The following Divas contest is scheduled for one fall," Roberts said. "Making her way to the ring, from Montreal, Quebec, Canada, Maryse."

"Maryse has developed something of an infatuation with Yamcha in recent weeks," Cole said.

"How did he get so lucky?" Oolong said.

Videl's new theme, "Enemy" by Fozzy, plays in the arena.

_Do you remember me?_

_You can't see, the things that me who I am_

_You'll never understand_

_And I gotta keep movin'_

_You're living off my sweat_

_Movin!_

_The devil's on my back_

Videl emerges from the curtain to loud cheers. She smiles and makes her way to the ring.

"And her opponent, from Satan City, Videl Satan!" Roberts said.

"Videl tries to get back on the winning track as she squares off against, Maryse," Cole said.

The bell rings.

Videl and Maryse lock up with Videl getting the better of as she got Maryse in a headlock as Maryse pushed her away and Videl came back with a shoulder block as she taunted the crowd. Maryse then kipped up and gave Videl a big chop and Videl tried to give one back but Maryse ducked and came back with a dropkick knocking Videl down.

"Hang in there, Videl," King shouts.

As Videl got up, missed a wheel kick, and Maryse scoop slammed her down. She ran to the ropes, came back at Videl with a stomp as she went for a pin.

1…2…

Kick out.

Videl went to the corner but Maryse clotheslined her in the corner then pummeled her with shoulder rams. Maryse whipped Videl into the ropes. As Maryse bent over, Videl rolled over Maryse's back and got behind her.

"What a move," Roshi said.

Videl turns Maryse around and gives her a hurricanrana which transitions into a pin.

1…2…

Maryse kicks out.

"Kick out at two," Cole said.

Videl gets back to her feet and climbs the top rope. She waits there waiting for Maryse to get up.

"What's Videl doing here?" Roshi asked.

As Maryse staggers to her feet, Videl leaps off the turnbuckle and catches Maryse with a flying forearm.

"Forearm right to Maryse's face," King said. Videl pins Maryse.

1…2…

Maryse kicks out again.

"What a match," Oolong said. "No one has any intention of quitting now."

Videl gets up and charges her energy into her hand. She is waiting for Maryse to get up.

"Videl is setting up for the Hawk Arrow," Cole said.

As Videl charges forward, Maryse moves to the side and catches Videl with a knee to the stomach. She grabs Videl's head.

"Maryse is setting up for the French Kiss," Cole said.

"She can French Kiss me anytime, hehehe," Roshi said.

"Second," King said.

"Third," Oolong said.

"They don't pay me enough for this," Cole groaned.

"Not our fault you're queer," Oolong said.

Meanwhile, Maryse dragged Videl back to the center of the ring. She flips her hair forward and prepared to drive Videl's head into the ground, but Videl counters by grabbing Maryse's arms and getting behind her. Videl connects with The Close Call.

"The Close Call," King said. "I don't think Videl is done yet."

Videl stalks Maryse while grabbing the rope with both hands. As Maryse staggers to her feet, Videl springboards and catches Maryse with a roundhouse kick, The Eagle Kick.

"The Eagle Kick," Cole said. "Maryse just got jarred with that one,"

Videl goes for the pin.

1…2…3…

The bell rings.

"Videl made an impressive showing tonight," Roshi said.

"You said it," King said.

"Here is your winner, Videl Satan," Roberts said. The crowd cheers loudly. Videl grabs a mic.

"What does Videl have to say here?" King asked.

"Let's see," Cole said.

"I'm going to make this short and simple," Videl began. "No matter who wins the Divas Championship Match tonight, be it Bulma or Alicia Fox, I'm coming for you, and I will be the next Divas Champion." The crowd cheers, and Videl drops the mic and exits the ring as "Enemy" plays.

"A stern warning from "The Death-Defying Diva." The question is will she get a title shot at Night of Champions?" Cole asked.

"That remains to be seen," Roshi said.

**Backstage**

Alicia Fox is shown on the titantron doing stretches.

"Hmph, so be it, I'll crush anyone who gets in my way," She said.

**Majin Buu w/ Mr. Satan and The Great Khali vs. Edge**

"The Wall" by Heet Mob plays.

_When you come to it_

_And you can't go through it_

_And you can't knock it down_

_You know that you found _

_The Wall, The Wall, The Wall_

_No man on Earth can make you fall_

Buu, Khali, and Mr. Satan emerge from the curtain to loud cheers.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall," Roberts said. "Introducing first, bring accompanied to the ring by Mr. Satan and The Great Khali, Majin Buu."

"This match is going to be good," Cole said.

"I agree," King said. "Metalingus" by Alter Bridge plays.

_On this day, I see clearly_

_Everything has come to life_

_Bitter place, and a broken dream_

_And we leave it all behind_

Edge emerges from the smoke gate and performs his taunt on the ramp, setting pyro off.

"And the opponent, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, weighing in at 241 pounds, 'The Rated R Superstar,' Edge." Roberts said.

"The Rated R Superstar has his hands full here," Roshi said.

The bell rings.

Edge and Buu circled each other in the ring a few times, hard looks on both of their faces. Soon, the two of them looked like they were going to lock up in the middle of the ring, but Edge surprised Buu with a swift kick to the stomach. As Buu doubled over, Edge followed up with a punch across the face that sent Buu back into the corner he was previously in.

"Edge starts things off with a kick to the gut and a punch to the face!" said King.

As Buu looked back at Edge, he saw him mocking him, much to the displeasure of the fans.

"That man sure loves to mock people doesn't he?" asked Cole.

Buu narrowed his eyes at Edge, and steam came out of Buu's holes.

"I think that just made Buu angry," Roshi said.

Buu and the Ultimate Opportunist began to circle each other again. As they got close to each other, Buu suddenly dropped down to a knee, wrapped his arms around Edge's waist, and brought him down to the mat.

"Whoa! Textbook takeover by Buu right there!" said King.

After Edge's back hit the mat, he felt himself being covered by his opponent.

"And Buu's going for the first pin attempt in the match!" said Cole.

1

Edge kicked out of the pin and scrambled away to a corner, away from Buu.

"Edge quickly kicks out!" said King.

Buu stood up to his feet and smirked at Edge, which irked The Master Manipulator. He shot off of his feet and dashed right at Buu, only to be hit with a punch from him. Edge hit the mat, holding his jaw as it kept throbbing from Buu's punch.

"Edge runs right into a punch by Buu!" said Cole.

Buu picked Edge up and hit him across his chest with a knife-edge chop, causing Edge to clutch his chest in pain and the crowd to respond with a collective "Whoo!" Buu followed up the chop with a kick and that sent Edge down to a knee. As Buu bent over to pick him back up, Edge quickly slipped behind Buu. When Edge was just about to attack Buu, Buu turned around and landed a picture perfect knee right to Edge's stomach, stopping him in his tracks.

"Man, what an exchange between these two, and Buu gets the advantage with that well-placed knee!" said King.

Buu then leapt at Edge and brought him down to the mat with a clothesline. The fans responded with loud cheers as Buu stood up, went to Edge, and dropped a kick right down on his chest. Edge yelled out in pain before rolling to the outside of the ring.

"A hard stomp makes Edge roll to the outside!" said Cole.

Buu followed Edge to the outside and picked him up to his feet. Buu grabbed Edge's arm and tried to whip him into the steel steps, but Edge reversed it and sent Buu crashing into the steps.

"Edge reverses Buu and he crashes shoulder first into the steel steps!" said Oolong.

The fans gasped as they heard the impact of Buu's back making contact with the steps. Edge took a few seconds to get his breath back before going to Buu, picking him up, and throwing him back in the ring. Edge followed him inside and covered him.

"Edge's got Buu covered!" said Cole.

1…2…

Buu kicked out of the pin.

"Buu kicked out at 2!" said King.

Edge mounted Buu and began to drop heavy punches down on him and they connected fully with Buu's face. To finish off his assault ,Edge grabbed Buu's head, lifted it up, and then brought his head down onto it as hard as he could, headbutting him.

"Ouch! A headbutt to finish up a large assault of punches from The Rated R Superstar!" said Roshi.

Buu's head crashed all the way back down to the mat and Edge covered him again.

"Edge's going for another pin!" said King.

1…2…

Buu kicked out of the pin.

"And Buu kicks out once more!" said Cole.

Edge went over to Buu's legs, grabbed one of them, and locked a kneebar on him.

"Now Edge has gone to work on one of Buu's legs with that kneebar!" said King.

Buu grit his teeth and shut his eyes as he felt the pain shoot through his leg. The referee asked him if he wanted to give up and before he could respond, Edge cranked on more pressure, which caused Buu to yell out in pain.

"You can feel and literally hear the pain that Buu is in!" said Cole.

The referee asked him once again if he wanted to give up and instead of responding, Buu managed to turn over and began to kick Edge in his face repeatedly.

"Ooh! Buu responds to the referee by kicking Edge right in his face!" said King.

Edge became rocked from the kicks and one final one forced him to release the hold. As Edge held his face, Buu crawled over to the ropes and used them to help him to his feet. Edge got to his feet as well and he rushed at Buu, only to get punch right in his gut, causing him to double over in pain.

"Buu hits Edge with a punch to his gut after he managed to escape the kneebar!" said Cole.

Buu got to his feet, and more steam came out of his holes. He charged up getting extremely angry. He shields the ring which extends to the start of the barricade. Khali and Mr. Satan managed to get to the ramp before that happened.

"Oh! Guys, look at this! It may be time for the Angry Explosion!" said King.

"If he can hit this Edge is in trouble!" said Cole.

"You…just…GO AWAY!" Buu unleashed his explosive wave.

The crowd started to cheer loudly to will Buu on, but Edge managed to outsmart Buu and get under the ring.

"Whoa! Edge get under the ring and escapes from being caught in the Angry Explosion!" said Cole.

Edge then crawled to the outside of the ring to regain his bearings and after once Buu got to his feet, he tried to follow Edge to the outside, but the referee held him back from doing so. While that was going on, Edge crept over to the table and got a steel chair.

"Buu is trying to go after Edge but the referee is stopping him from doing so!" said King.

"And look at Edge! He just picked up a steel chair!" said Cole.

In the ring, Buu had managed to get past the referee by shoving past him and making his way to Edge. As Buu reached outside the ropes, Edge whirled around and smashed the chair into the side of Buu's head.

"Oh my gosh!" said King.

The crowd responded with loud boos and a collective "Ooh!" as Buu fell back onto the mat motionless.

"Edge just clocked Buu with the steel chair!" said Roshi.

"And the referee didn't see it!" said Oolong.

Edge threw the chair down on the outside, slid into the ring, and stalked Buu.

"Oh no! Buu don't turn around!" Mr. Satan shouted.

Buu staggered to his feet and turned around. Edge hit him straight on with the Spear.

"Spear! Buu goes down hard," King said.

"Edge's covering Buu!" said Cole.

1…2…3…

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It is all over! Edge has defeated Buu!" said King.

"Here is your winner, Edge!" Roberts said. The crowd boos Edge.

"Up next is our Divas Championship match. Alicia Fox defends her Championship against Bulma Briefs," Cole said.

**Backstage**

Bulma was walking towards the ring area alongside Future Trunks, Kid Trunks, and Vegeta.

"This is it Mom. Are you ready?" asked Future Trunks.

"Yes. I've been preparing for this ever since becoming the number one contender and I'm not going to let you and everyone else down." Bulma said.

"Mom, you're not gonna let us down," said Future Trunks with a smile. "Just go out there and give it all you've got and we'll all be happy."

"Of course winning wouldn't hurt you either," Vegeta said.

"Ignore him, Mom," The new Intercontinental Champion said. "He's just eager to get his hands on The Nexus."

Bulma smiled at Future Trunks and gave him a hug. "Thank you Trunks. I will give it my all tonight, for you and the entire Briefs family."

Future Trunks returned the hug. "Now that's what I'm talking about Mom. Win or lose, you'll always be a winner and champion to us."

"Good luck Mom," Kid Trunks said.

Bulma pulled away from the hug from her future son and turned to her present day son and smiled. "Thanks Trunks."

Future Trunks nodded at her. "Now go out there and do it."

Bulma readjusted her gloves as she put a look of confidence on her face and continued to walk towards the ring area as Future Trunks stopped and watched her leave, a proud smile on his face.

"She's gonna make us proud," he said as he, his father, and his present day counterpart turned around and began to walk back down the hallway.

**Bulma Briefs vs. Alicia Fox (Divas Championship Match)**

"Alicia Fox and Bulma are both ready and prepared for what is sure to be a great match between the two top females in the WWE!" said Roshi.

"I have a feeling that this match is going to blow us all away in the end Old Man, I really do! Both Fox and Bulma are determined to win this match and we are about to see one of the greatest female wrestling matches in history and I can't wait for it!" said Oolong.

"Well we don't have to wait much longer because it is on now!" said Roshi.

"Just Close Your Eyes" by Waterproof Blonde plays.

_If you close your eyes, your life _

_A naked truth revealed_

_Dreams you never lived_

_And scars never healed_

The cheers continued as the music played and the lights in the Supreme Kai's Arena red and blue. Moments later Bulma came out from behind the curtain wearing her Desert outfit from Dragonball. She stood on the stage and held her arms out to the side, and gold pyro exploded on the sides of the stage, causing the crowd to cheer louder. Bulma walked down the ramp and the fans ringside bowed to her in respect. Bulma walked up the steel steps, entered the ring, and stood in the middle of it, once again holding out her arms as she slowly spun around once.

"Bulma is here in all her beautiful glory, ready to compete for the richest prize in the female division!" said Roshi.

"And she has certainly been on a roll this month Old Man! And if she can stay focused and keep that momentum going, we just may be looking at the new Divas Champion before all is said and done tonight!" said Oolong.

Alicia's theme plays.

Fox made her way down the ramp and held her title belt up high for all to see.

"Man! Fox sure is decked out tonight for her title defense against Bulma!" said Roshi.

"And we are sure to see one hell of a great match between these two! As we saw in the past, Fox can handle herself when it comes to submissions, and her Axe Kick is deadly, so Bulma better watch out for that!" said Cole.

Fox went to her respective corner as Roberts began the introductions.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a singles match and it is for the WWE Divas Championship!" said Roberts.

The crowd cheered.

"Introducing first, the challenger, from West City, 'The Sexy Submission Machine,' Bulma," said the ring announcer.

The crowd cheered as Bulma waved her hand out to the crowd, a determined smile on her face.

"And next, from Jacksonville, Florida, she is the WWE Divas Champion, Alicia Fox!" said Roberts.

The crowd booed as Fox held her title belt up in the air. She then handed her belt to the referee and he held it up for all to see as well, then handed it back to Fox. She placed the belt outside the ring and then turned her attention to Bulma.

"We are about to see two of the top females in the WWE go at it for the Divas Title! I'm pumped to see this match just as much as any other match on the card!" said King.

"Same here! Let's do it!" said Roshi.

Moments later the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Fox and Bulma, one on one!" said Cole.

"And the WWE Divas Championship is on the line!" said Oolong.

The two women started the match off by engaging in a test of strength in the middle of the ring. Both of them tried to get the advantage over each other but for a few moments the two of them were at a stalemate. All of a sudden, Bulma placed her foot behind Fox's leg and tripped her down to the mat.

"Nice move by Bulma as she brings Fox down!" said Roshi.

Still having their hands connected, Bulma leapt up in the air to drop down on and cover Fox, but the Divas Champion threw her feet up and placed them in Bulma's gut, pushing The Blue-Haired Bombshell to her feet and as a result getting herself up off the ground and into the air.

"Wow! Look at that!" said Oolong.

Fox wrapped her legs around Bulma's head, pulled back, and hit her with a hurricarana and landing in a pinning position.

"Fox hits Bulma with a hurricarana and has her pinned!" said Roshi.

1…2

Bulma used her legs to roll out from under the pin and roll Fox up in a pin of her own.

"Bulma gets out of that pinning position and now has Fox rolled up herself!" said Oolong.

1…2

Fox kicked out of the pin and after the two women scrambled to their feet, they stood at another stalemate and the audience cheered for the both of them.

"Just as we thought! It's already an even and fast-paced match!" said Roshi.

Fox and Bulma circled each other once again and this time met in a lockup in the center of the ring. Bulma maneuvered so that she had Fox in a side headlock. Fox felt the pressure being applied to her head and she had to get out of this somehow. The champion wrapped her arms around Bulma's waist and lifted her up in the air to hit her with a back suplex.

"Fox's got Bulma up and looks like she's going to drill her with a back suplex!" said Oolong.

However, Bulma turned her body and dropped right down on Fox, landing in a pinning position.

"What a reversal by Bulma as she lands in a pinning position on top of Fox!" said Roshi.

1…2…

Fox kicked out of the pin and the two women quickly got to their feet.

"Fox kicks out at 2!" said Oolong.

Bulma rushed at Fox and tried to hit her with a clothesline, but Fox ducked, leapt at Bulma's legs, and rolled her up.

"There is another pin attempt, this time by Fox!" said Roshi.

1…2

Bulma kicked out of the pin.

"Bulma manages to kick out too!" said Oolong.

The women got to their feet and as Fox ran at Bulma, The Blue-Haired Bombshell connected with a hard knee to the champion's stomach. Fox held her stomach with one of her arms and then she felt Bulma grab her other one and whip her into one of the corners. Fox's back hit the corner hard and Bulma stood opposite of her and sized her opponent up.

"Bulma looks like she has something big planned as she has Fox set up in the corner!" said Roshi.

Bulma took off running at Fox and drove her shoulder hard into Fox's midsection. Fox felt the wind get knocked out of her and she then felt Bulma wrap her arms around her waist, pick her up, and take her away from the corner.

"Bulma drives her should deep into Fox's gut and now has carried her out of the corner! What's she going to do now?" asked Oolong.

All of a sudden, Fox locked her arms around Bulma's head and locked her legs around her waist began to squeeze hard, locking on a guillotine choke.

"Oh no! Fox has locked a guillotine on Bulma!" said Roshi.

"Submissions have finally come into play and we are going to see how Bulma is going to try and get out of what is her specialty!" said Oolong.

"Not only that, that's one of Vegeta's finishers," Cole said.

Bulma's eyes went wide and she tried her best to get out of the hold but Fox had it locked on tightly. Bulma fell down to her knees and Fox applied even more pressure to the hold, causing The Blue-Haired Bombshell to fall completely forward on the mat. The fans were going crazy as the referee asked Bulma if she wanted to give up, but she didn't respond.

"Fox has gotten Bulma into an even more dangerous position!" said Roshi.

"But Bulma isn't responding to the referee! Could she be out from the pressure of the submission hold?" asked Oolong.

The referee raised one of Bulma's arms and let it go. It hit the mat.

"Bulma's arm hits the mat once! She may very well be out!" said Roshi.

"If it hits two more times then she's going to lose!" said Oolong.

The referee raised Bulma's arm a second time and let it go. It hit the mat again.

"It hits for a second time! Fox is just a few seconds away from successfully defending her title!" said Roshi.

"But Bulma still has a chance! If she can just manage to keep her arm from hitting the mat again than this match is going to keep going!" said Oolong.

Fox kept the pressure going as the referee held up Bulma's arm a third time and let it go. Just before her arm hit the mat, Bulma's arm stopped in midair just inches away from the mat.

"Whoa! Her arm stopped!" said Roshi.

The crowd came alive with louder cheers as Bulma placed both of her arms down on either side of Fox and to the amazement of everyone, stood back to her feet with Fox's guillotine still locked on her.

"Are you freaking kidding me? Bulma is back up on her feet!" said Oolong.

"And with Fox still on her with that guillotine!" said Roshi.

Bulma faced one of the corners and took off running at it at full speed, crashing Fox's body into it and releasing her from the submission hold. Fox fell back into the corner and Bulma dropped down to the middle of the mat to catch her breath from being in the submission for so long.

"Bulma is free from the submission! Now is the time for her to regain her bearings!" said Roshi.

"And Fox can try and think of what she's got to do next to regain control!" said Oolong.

A few moments later, Bulma stood up and as she did, Fox ran out of the corner at her but at the last moment, Bulma kicked her in her stomach and stopped her. Then Bulma prepared to scoop slam Fox.

"Oh man! Bulma stops Fox with a kick and now has her up in the air! The Bulma Driver may be coming up!" said Roshi.

There was a pop from the crowd as Bulma held Fox upside down for a few more seconds before dropping down to the mat and driving Fox into it headfirst, hitting her new finisher, The Bulma Driver.

"Oh! And there it is! The Bulma Driver!" said Cole.

The fans went crazy with cheers as Fox's body fell out on the mat but Bulma was too exhausted from Fox's earlier submission and couldn't immediately go for the pin.

"Bulma has Fox right where she wants her, but exhaustion has set in and she can't go right for the pin!" said King.

"We could have a new Divas Champion if she could just cover Fox in any way possible!" said Oolong.

A few seconds passed by before Bulma turned over and laid one of her arms across Fox.

"There's the pin! It is championship time for Bulma!" said Roshi.

1…2…

Fox got her shoulder off of the mat.

"WHAT THE HELL?" shouted Roshi and Oolong.

There was a collective "Aww!" from the crowd as many of them thought the match was over.

"I can't believe that Fox actually kicked out of the Bulma Driver!" said Oolong.

"That was an amazing show of resiliency being shown by the Divas Champion and the match continues! But man, I sure did think Bulma had her there!" said Roshi.

Bulma slowly rose to her feet, shaking her head as she did so and she picked Fox up with her. She grabbed one of her arms and whipped her into the ropes. As Fox came back to her, Bulma bent over to hit her with a back body drop, but Fox stopped right in front of her and ran to the ropes.

"Oh man! Bulma finds herself in a very dangerous spot! Fox has her set up for the Axe Kick!" said Cole.

There were boos from the crowd as they saw Fox have Bulma in position for her finisher, but at the last moment, Bulma moved so that she was behind Fox. She turned Fox around, and side slammed her to the mat. Not only that, Bulma applied the Anaconda Vise on Fox.

"Oh man! How the hell did…Bulma has Fox locked in the Anaconda Vise!" said Roshi.

"She maneuvered out of the Axe Kixk position like it was nothing and now has her patented submission hold on Fox! The Divas Champion is in big trouble!" said Oolong.

The crowd cheered loudly as Bulma got her submission hold locked on Fox and tore at her head and arm with it. Fox tried to get out of the hold by trying to get to the ropes, but they were a ways away from her.

"Fox notices that the ropes are away from her and is now trying to make it to them to break the Anaconda Vise!" said Roshi.

Taking step after step, Fox managed to make it to just a few inches away from the ropes before her free hand fell down. Bulma maneuvered so that she had Fox further away from the ropes, and she continued to apply pressure to her.

"Oh no! Fox was just an inch away from the ropes before her hand went limp!" said Oolong.

"And now Bulma has her in an even worse position!" said Roshi.

The referee asked Fox if she wanted to give up and Fox, not wanting to admit defeat, tried to pry Bulma's arms off of her but it was no use.

"And look at the fight in Fox! She is refusing to go down without a fight!" said Oolong.

"And a fight is what she is definitely in!" said Roshi.

A few moments later, Bulma felt Fox's hand slap her back in defeat.

"Whoa! Fox tapped out! She tapped out!" said Oolong.

"We have a new Divas Champion!" said Roshi.

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It is all over! Bulma has defeated Fox and is the new Divas Champion!" said Oolong.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of submission, and the NEW WWE Divas Champion, 'The Princess of All Saiyans' Bulma Briefs!" said the ring announcer.

The fans cheered loudly as the winner was announced. Bulma released her hold on Fox and she got to her hands and knees in the middle of the ring, holding her head down in exhaustion and in emotion.

"My God, I can't believe it! Bulma did it! She won the Divas Title in an incredible back and forth match with Fox!" said Roshi.

"That was one of the best matches I have had the honor of watching and commentating and we have a newly crowned Divas Champion in 'The Sexy Submission Machine' Bulma Briefs!" said Oolong.

"But Fox has absolutely nothing to be ashamed of! She put on one hell of a great match here tonight and pushed Bulma to the limit! But in the end, Bulma is the one standing victorious!" said Roshi.

The referee got outside, picked up the Divas Title, and got back inside the ring. He walked over to Bulma and held the belt out to her. Bulma looked over, tears falling freely down from her face, and took a hold of the belt, clutching it close to her chest as the fans continued to cheer for her.

"And look at the emotion being shown by Bulma as she holds the Divas Title in her arms! This is truly an amazing moment!" said Oolong.

Bulma rose up to her feet, went to the top of one of the turnbuckles, and held her newly won title up in the air. As she did, pyro and fireworks began to go off above the ring and the fans cheered loudly.

"There she is folks! Our new Divas Champion!" said Roshi.

Bulma turned her head and her eyes fell on Fox, who had used the ropes to pull herself up and she was holding her throat. Bulma got down from the turnbuckle and made her way to Fox.

"And now the new Divas Champion is standing face to face with the former Divas Champion!" said Oolong.

Fox looked at Bulma with a pained but proud smile on her face and she held her hand out to Bulma. The new Divas Champion looked down at Fox's hand and shook her head. Then she took a step closer to Fox, wrapped her arms around her, and hugged her. The fans continued to cheer and applaud as Fox hugged Bulma back, congratulating her on her win.

"Now that right there is what you call respect! I love it!" said Roshi.

"Same here! That is what the SWA is all about!" said Oolong.

The two women then made their way out of the ring and up the ramp together, receiving pats on their backs from the fans ringside. As the two women reached the stage, they turned towards the fans and they held each other's hands up in respect for each other.

"Congratulations to the new Divas Champion Bulma!" said Roshi.

"Yes, but let's not forget! Fox is entitled to a rematch for the Divas Title!" said Oolong.

"Yes she is! And if and when the time comes for these two to go at it again, I am sure that it will be another awesome match like the one we just witnessed!" said Roshi.

**Backstage**

The Z-Fighters all approach the new Divas Champion, Bulma.

"Congratulations, Mom!" Future Trunks said, smiling.

"I knew you could do it," Goku said.

"Thanks," Bulma said smiling. "I plan on holding onto this for a long time."

"Not if I can help it," Videl said with a determined look on her face.

"That may be a while," Bulma said. "Fox invoked her rematch clause for next week on WWE Superstars."

"I sense the Nexus approaching," Piccolo said.

The Nexus emerged from their locker room.

"If I were you losers, I would really consider backing out of this match," Barrett said.

"The only thing we're going to consider is how much pain we make you endure," Vegeta said with a glare directed towards The Nexus.

"It's your funeral," Skip Sheffield said.

"You wanna bet?" Gohan growled, fists clenched.

"Gohan wait, don't," Cena said. "If you want to pummel them, do it in the ring."

"Come on, let's go," Barrett said. The 7 leave towards the stage.

**The Nexus vs. The Z-Fighters (Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, Gotenks, and Future Trunks) and John Cena**

"We Are One" by 12 Stones plays

_We walk alone  
In the unknown  
We live to win another victory  
We are the young  
Dying sons  
We live to change the face of history so be afraid  
It's the price we pay  
The only easy day was yesterday_

The Nexus comes out to boos.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall," Roberts said. "Introducing first, The Nexus." The crowd boos louder.

"The Time is Now" by John Cena plays.

_Ya time is up, my time is now (now)_

_You can't see me, my time is now (now)_

_It's the franchise, boy I'm shinin' now (now)_

_You can't see me, my time is now (now)_

Cena comes out and taunts the crowd. Cheers ring through the arena.

"And the opponents, first, from West Newberry, Massachusetts, weighing in at 240 pounds, John Cena!" Roberts said.

"How will Cena and the Z-Fighters fare against the Nexus?" Cole asked.

"We'll see in about two minutes," King said as the countdown began on the titantron.

_5…4…3…2…1…0_

Pyro goes off on the stage. "Yeah! Break! Care! Break!" by Jerry Jewell plays.

_Live your life_

_Don't stop until it's done_

_Once you live for love _

_Then you've already won_

_When I look up through the infinite sky_

_I never thought that it could come to this_

The Z Fighters make their way to the ring to loud cheer as fans bow to them in respect.

"And his tag team partners, the team of Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, Gotenks, and Future Trunks, THE Z FIGHTERS!" Roberts said as the crowd cheers loudly.

"This is a 7-on-7 elimination match," Cole said. "When one superstar is eliminated, they must go to the back immediately."

"Enough talk, let's get it on," Roshi said. The bell rings, and Cena and Slater are starting things off.

Slater and Cena tie up and Cena backs Slater to the ropes and then whips him across the ring and goes for a clothesline, but Slater ducks and then bounces off the ropes and goes for his own clothesline, but Cena ducks and takes Slater down with a Protoplex. Cena then picks up Slater and whips him into the corner and gives him several punches before pulling him out and gives him a suplex and pins Slater.

1…2…

Slater kicks out.

Cena whips Slater across the ring but gets reversed. Slater then grabs Cena and whips him across the ring and takes Cena down with a high knee. Slater then follows with a knee drop and pins Cena.

1…2…

Kick out.

Slater sets up for Sweetness, his Jumping Russian Legsweep. He jumps and grabs Cena, but Cena gets him up on his shoulders.

"Cena's going for the Attitude Adjustment," Roshi said.

As he was moving to the center of the ring, Otunga blind tags into the match. Cena hits the Attitude Adjustment.

"Attitude Adjustment!" King said

"Cena never saw the tag," Cole said.

Cena goes for the pin but finds out that Slater is not the legal man. As he turns around, Otunga nails Cena with a thrust spinebuster, named the Verdict.

"Oh no! Cena just got drilled," Cole said.

"Dammit, Cena. Kick out!" Oolong said. Otunga goes for the pin.

1…2…3…

**First elimination: John Cena**

"John Cena has been eliminated," Roberts said. The crowd boos.

"_Damn weakling," Vegeta thought._

"It's now 7-on-6 after the elimination of John Cena," King said.

"We may be in trouble here," Roshi said.

Gotenks enters the ring in place of Cena. Otunga tags in Justin Gabriel.

"Here comes Gabriel," Cole said.

Gabriel and Gotenks go nose to nose before they start trading blows and Gotenks eventually gets the upper hand and continues to punch Gabriel back to the ropes before grabbing him and does a belly to belly suplex, Gabriel then rolls out of the ring.

"Gotenks gets the upper hand here," King said

Gotenks follows Gabriel out of the ring and goes to grab him but Gabriel kicks Gotenks in the gut and grabs his arm and pulls him shoulder first into the ring post. Gabriel then rolls Gotenks back into the ring.

"Damn, did you see his arm collide with the post?" Oolong asked.

"Man vs. Steel, Steel always wins," Roshi said.

Gabriel then gets back into the ring and stomps away at Gotenks' shoulder before putting Gotenks in an armbar.

"Armbar on Gotenks," Roshi said.

Gotenks slowly manages to pull himself to the ropes and grabs him and Gabriel keeps the hold till the ref's count of four. Gabriel then waits for Gotenks to get up before giving him a full nelson slam and pins Gotenks.

1…2…

Kickout by Gotenks

Gabriel then picks up Gotenks and tries to give him a belly to back suplex, but Gotenks counters and uses High Speed Rush that sends Gabriel to the outside.

"High Speed Rush!" Cole shouted. "This is Gotenks' chance!"

Gotenks then leaves the ring and grabs Gabriel and smacks his head off the barrier before whipping him into the steel steps. Gotenks then sits Gabriel next to the steel steps before kicking Gabriel's head right into them.

"Did you hear how his head bounced off those steps?" King said.

Gotenks then picks up Gabriel and rolls him into the ring. Gotenks whips Gabriel into the corner. Gotenks pulled his pant sleeves up and removes his knee pads. He charges Gabriel and smacks him in the face with his knees, executing the GRE. He throws Gabriel down and pins him.

"Don't even count, just say…" Roshi said.

1…

"Grim…"

2…

"Reaper…"

3…

"Express!" Roshi finished.

**Second elimination: Justin Gabriel**

"Justin Gabriel has been eliminated," Roberts said. The crowd cheers.

Gotenks gives the eliminated Gabriel the DX crotch chop as Gabriel rolls out of the ring and makes his way up the ramp.

"We're even at 6 wrestlers a side," Cole said.

Heath Slater once again comes back into the ring. Gotenks tags in Gohan.

"Here we go," King said. "Gohan enters the match."

Gohan goes and attacks Slater as he enters but gets beaten to it as Slater unloads with several punches before whipping Gohan across the ring and taking him down with a drop kick. Slater then picked up Gohan and whipped him to the corner and gave him a running shoulder block. Slater then climbed to the second rope and did a missile drop kick before pinning him.

1…2…

Gohan kicks out.

Slater then picked up Gohan and gave him a body slam before going for a split leg moonsault, but Gohan got his knees up and Slater landed right on them. Gohan then rolled up Slater.

1…2…

Kick out.

Gohan picked up Slater and lifted him to the top rope and went to give him a hurricarana, but Slater held on and then knocked him off before jumping off and giving Gohan a hurricarana. Slater picked up Gohan and hit him with a bulldog and pinned him.

1…2…

Kick out.

Slater then picked up Gohan, who gave Slater a thumb to the eye before doing a drop toe hold and then dropped kicked Slater's face. Gohan then waited for Slater to get up to give him the Super Kamehameha,

"Ka…me…ha…me…HA!" Gohan shouted as he fired.

Slater ducked and gave Gohan a German suplex with bridge.

1…2…

Slater then went to the top rope, but Gohan caught him on top and gave him a hurricarana sending Slater to the floor.

"This is Gohan's chance," Oolong said. "Finish him Gohan!"

Gohan jumps to the top rope flies off, and gives Slater the Mystic Frog Splash.

"The Mystic Frog Splash," Cole said. "Did you see the height on that one?"

Gohan pins Slater.

1…2…3…

**Third Elimination: Heath Slater**

"Heath Slater has been eliminated," Roberts said. The crowd cheers.

"It's 5-on-6 as the Z Fighters eliminate Slater," Cole said.

"As expected," Oolong said.

Michael Tarver takes the place of Slater. Gohan tags in Piccolo.

"Piccolo checks into the match," King said.

Piccolo and Tarver tie up in the center of the ring and Tarver used his strength to back Piccolo into the corner where he then whipped Piccolo to the opposite corner and went for a clothesline, which Piccolo ducked and then he gave Tarver a big boot. Piccolo goes for the cover.

1…2…

Tarver kicks out.

Piccolo then locked Tarver in the Namekian Knot.

"Namekian Knot," Roshi said. "That is painful."

"Piccolo wasting no time in trying to end it early," King said.

Tarver slowly dragged his way to the ropes. Piccolo released the hold and picked Tarver up and whipped him across the ring and went for another big boot, only for Tarver to move and roll him up.

1…2…

Piccolo got his foot on the rope. Tarver then went for Tarver's Lightning. Piccolo countered and did a double leg takedown and then locked in the Namekian Knot again.

"The Namekian Knot is locked in for the second time," Cole said.

Slowly Tarver dragged his body towards the ropes and Piccolo released the hold.

Piccolo then picked up Tarver and went to whip him into the corner, which Tarver reversed and sent Piccolo hard into the corner. Tarver then gave Piccolo a back drop and followed with a Samoan Drop and pinned Piccolo.

1…2…

Piccolo kicked out again.

Tarver then picked Piccolo up and whipped him across the ring and went for a clothesline, which Piccolo ducked and then quickly turned around and

"Destructive Wave!" Piccolo said.

Tarver is struck and shot down

Barrett tried to enter the ring and was quickly punched off the apron by Piccolo.

Piccolo then locked in The Namekian Knot for a third time.

"The Namekian Knot is locked in for a third time in this match," King said.

"How much more can Tarver take?" Oolong said.

Tarver tapped, but the ref was busy with Barrett. Piccolo struck Barrett with eye lasers as the rest of The Nexus looked on.

"There goes Barrett," Cole said.

Piccolo lifts Tarver in the air in vertical suplex fashion. He powerslams Tarver down into a pin, executing Greetings From Namek.

"Greetings from Namek," Roshi said. "Bye Tarver."

1…2…3…

**Fourth elimination: Michael Tarver**

"Michael Tarver has been eliminated," Roberts said. The crowd cheers. The four remaining members of Nexus are Barrett, Otunga, Sheffield, and Young. Sheffield takes the place of Tarver. However, before Piccolo and Sheffield could lock up, a figure disguised as a cameraman, enters the ring and attacks Piccolo. The ref calls for the bell.

"Who the hell is that?" King asked.

**Fifth elimination: Skip Sheffield**

"Ladies and gentleman, as a result of outside interference, Skip Sheffield is eliminated," Roberts said. The crowd doesn't react as they are focused on the action in the ring.

The figure then gives Piccolo the Future Shock DDT. The figure exits the ring and removes his gear. He is revealed to be Drew McIntyre. The crowd boos loudly.

"McIntyre? What's he doing here?" Roshi said.

Meanwhile in the ring, Darren Young checks into the match and pins Piccolo.

1…2…3…

**Sixth elimination: Piccolo**

"Piccolo has been eliminated," Roberts said. The crowd boos. Future Trunks checks into the match in place of Piccolo.

"No big loss for Vegeta's team, because it's 3-on-5 here," Cole said.

Young charges at Trunks who moves out of the way with high speed movement. Young runs right into a right hand from Vegeta.

"Damn! What a right!" Cole said.

Trunks lifts Young up for a powerbomb. Trunks lifts Young even higher and slams him to the ground.

"Warped Reality," Roshi said. "That made my head hurt,"

Trunks pins Young.

1…2…3…

**Seventh elimination: Darren Young**

"Darren Young has been eliminated," Roberts said. The crowd cheers. Trunks tags in Goku as Otunga replaces Young.

"Oh my! Nexus is in a bad way here!" Oolong said. "It's 2-on-5 here!"

Otunga and Goku circle the ring, and chants are heard.

"Let's go Goku! Let's go Goku!" the crowd chanted.

Goku and Otunga tie up and Goku backs Otunga into the corner before giving him a hard chop across the chest. Goku then gives Otunga a second hard chop across the chest before whipping him across the ring and gives him a clothesline. Goku ducks under and tries to give Otunga the Z-Bottom but Otunga grabs the rope.

Goku then goes to grab Otunga who gives Goku a punch to the gut before one to the face. Goku goes for a punch of his own but Otunga ducks and then gives Goku a belly-to-back suplex and then pins Goku.

1…2…

Kick out.

Otunga then goes to the second rope and waits for Goku to get up before dropping the point of his elbow on the back of Goku neck. Otunga then picks up Goku and gives him a suplex and pins Goku.

1…2…

Kick out by Goku.

Otunga then picks up Goku and whips him into the corner and then goes for a clothesline, but Goku uses Instant Transmission to move and Otunga just stops before hitting the ref.

Goku puts his hands in front of his face.

"Solar Flare!" Goku shouted. Otunga is blinded.

"That Solar Flare is intense," Cole said.

Goku then gives Otunga a Dragon Suplex and keeps his grip and pulls Otunga to his feet and gives him a second Dragon Suplex and follows with a third.

"Three Dragon Suplexes," Roshi said. "Goku's on a roll."

Goku then pins Otunga.

1…2…

Kick out.

Goku then goes to the top rope and goes for a diving headbutt but misses when Otunga rolls out of the way. Otunga then goes for a pin.

1…2…

Kick out.

Otunga then picks up Goku and tries to go for the Verdict, but Goku shoves him off and gives Otunga another Dragon Suplex.

"WWE Universe, please, share your energy with me!" Goku shouted as he raised his hands. The crowd raises their hands as well.

Goku jumps on Otunga's back and performs his sunset flip powerbomb, The Spirit Bomb. Otunga is pinned down.

"Spirit Bomb," King said. "It's about to be 1-on-5 soon!"

1…2…3…

**Eight elimination: David Otunga**

"David Otunga has been eliminated," Roberts said. The crowd goes wild as Wade Barrett stands alone against five Z Fighters.

"Oh boy, Barrett is in trouble here," King laughed at this.

"Yep," Roshi said.

Goku tags in Vegeta as Barrett is still on the apron. The crowd is going wild.

"Barrett it's time to face the music," Vegeta said smirking.

Barrett has a worried look on his face and prepares to make his way up the ramp. However, the Z Fighters block the ramp and toss Barrett back in the ring.

"Barrett has nowhere to go," Oolong said.

Vegeta charges up energy in his right hand. As Barrett turns around…

"Time to say goodbye," Vegeta shouted. "BIG BANG ATTACK!"

Vegeta fired at Barrett, decimating him. However, Vegeta is not done yet as he locks in his Guillotine Choke on Barrett, called the Prince's Wrath.

"The Prince's Wrath," Cole said. "He is choking the life out of Barrett."

Barrett could not endure the punishment and tapped out to the pain. The bell rings.

**Ninth and final elimination: Wade Barrett**

"Here are your winners, John Cena and THE Z FIGHTERS!" Roberts said. The crowd cheers on the team. The Nexus comes back out and starts brawling with the Z Fighters.

"What a bunch of sore losers," Roshi said.

"I'll say," Oolong said.

The teams brawl through the stage and crowd. Vegeta is the only man left in the ring, at least until Sheamus arrives on the scene.

"It's the WWE Champion," King said. "Vegeta watch out,"

As Vegeta turns around, he gets jarred with the Brogue Kick.

"The Brogue Kick," Roshi said. "That could have given Vegeta a concussion."

Sheamus was not done yet. He lifted Vegeta into a crucifix powerbomb position. Sheamus is setting up the High Cross.

"Oh no! Vegeta's in trouble," Oolong said.

Vegeta manages to wiggle out of it. He whips Sheamus into the ropes. Sheamus grabs the ropes, and Vegeta charges him. Sheamus moves and gives Vegeta a second Brogue Kick.

"Oh damn! Another Brogue Kick!" Cole said.

Sheamus tosses Vegeta out of the ring. Sheamus rolls out of the ring. He sets Vegeta up for the High Cross. Instead of tossing Vegeta into the floor, he tosses Vegeta into the steel steps.

"Oooh!" The crowd responded.

"The High Cross!" Roshi said. "Those steel steps didn't move much."

Sheamus grabs his WWE Championship and raises it in victory as the crowd boos.

"Is this the sight we will see this Sunday at Summerslam?" King said.

"This and many other questions will be answered this Sunday," Cole said. "I'm Michael Cole alongside my colleagues, Oolong, Jerry "The King" Lawler, and Master Roshi. Thanks for watching RAW. Good night everybody!"

**End chapter**

**The X: That was the last RAW before Summerslam.**

**Vegeta: Dammit my head still hurts from that High Cross.**

**Bulma: It'll be okay Veggie!**

**Vegeta: Woman do not call me that!**

**Bulma: Jerk!**

**Vegeta: Why the hell did I marry you?**

**The X: Another chapter, a new champion.**

**Bulma: I can't believe it!**

**The X: No poll this week. I gotta finish the Summerslam chapter. It has four main events! Here is RAW's final match card for Summerslam:**

**The Miz vs. Gohan w/Videl (United States Championship Match)**

**Khali-Buu and The WWE Tag Team Champions, The Hart Dynasty, will compete in the Tag Team Turmoil for the WWE Tag Team Championship**

**Yamcha vs. Ted DiBiase (Evil Containment Wave Match; Winner wins Maryse's Managerial Services and The Million Dollar Championship; If Yamcha loses, he becomes DiBiase's new "Virgil")**

**Vegeta vs. Sheamus (Fan's Revenge Hardcore Match for the WWE Championship)**

**Bulma: The Evil Containment Wave! Waah! You mean Yamch has to use that to win. What if he dies?**

**The X: He won't. He should be strong enough to withstand the effects.**

**Vegeta: That I want to see! Now R&R pathetic humans!**


	10. Attacker Revealed

_Last time on DBWE…_

"_Here are your winners, John Cena and THE Z FIGHTERS!" Roberts said. The crowd cheers on the team. The Nexus comes back out and starts brawling with the Z Fighters._

"_What a bunch of sore losers," Roshi said._

"_I'll say," Oolong said._

_The teams brawl through the stage and crowd. Vegeta is the only man left in the ring, at least until Sheamus arrives on the scene. _

"_It's the WWE Champion," King said. "Vegeta watch out,"_

_As Vegeta turns around, he gets jarred with the Brogue Kick._

"_The Brogue Kick," Roshi said. "That could have given Vegeta a concussion."_

_Sheamus was not done yet. He lifted Vegeta into a crucifix powerbomb position. Sheamus is setting up the High Cross._

"_Oh no! Vegeta's in trouble," Oolong said._

_Vegeta manages to wiggle out of it. He whips Sheamus into the ropes. Sheamus grabs the ropes, and Vegeta charges him. Sheamus moves and gives Vegeta a second Brogue Kick._

"_Oh damn! Another Brogue Kick!" Cole said._

_Sheamus tosses Vegeta out of the ring. Sheamus rolls out of the ring. He sets Vegeta up for the High Cross. Instead of tossing Vegeta into the floor, he tosses Vegeta into the steel steps._

"_Oooh!" The crowd responded._

"_The High Cross!" Roshi said. "Those steel steps didn't move much."_

_Sheamus grabs his WWE Championship and raises it in victory as the crowd boos._

**Current Champions on SmackDown!:**

**World Heavyweight Champion: Kane (1)**

**Intercontinental Champion: Future Trunks (1)**

**WWE Women's Champion: Layla (1)**

**Match Card:**

**The Divas Triathlon featuring Android 18, Chi-Chi, Launch, and Layla (Hosts: Turtle Crane Inc. (Tien Shinhan, Krillin, and Chaotzu))**

**Intercontinental Champion Future Trunks vs. MVP (Non-Title Match)**

**Piccolo and The Big Show vs. Drew McIntyre and CM Punk **

**World Heavyweight Champion Kane vs. Frieza (No DQ Non-Title Match)**

**Goku vs. Cell (First Blood Match)**

_Chapter 10: Attacker Revealed_

Kane's pyro goes off in the Mount Paozu Arena, and "Man on Fire" by Jim Johnston plays.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Friday Night SmackDown!," Striker said.

"Tonight we kick things off with The World Heavyweight Champion, Kane," Grisham said. "For the past couple of months, Kane has been obsessed on finding out who attacked his brother, The Undertaker, and who was it that put him in a vegetative state over the Memorial Day Weekend."

"According to Goku, he will get his answer tonight," Ox King said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome The World Heavyweight Champion, Kane!" Chimel said. The crowd cheers. Kane immediately grabs a mic.

"For two agonizing months, I have been searching for my brother's attacker," Kane began. "For two months, I have found no assailant. That is until tonight. My opponent this Sunday, Goku, claims to have knowledge on who attacked my brother. If that is the case, Goku, get out here now!"

Ten seconds pass, and no sign of Goku.

"Goku, you try my patience!" Kane shouted. "Get out here or I will come back there and find you!"

Goku and Dende appear in front of Kane via Instant Transmission.

"Now that we're all here," Kane said. He then grabbed the Guardian of the Earth by the throat. "You will tell me who attacked my brother. NOW!"

Goku prys Dende from Kane.

"Hey, calm down!" Goku said getting angry. "Maybe if you learn some patience, we can show you who did it!"

"It's not often you see Goku get angry," Striker said.

"Can you blame him?" Grisham asked. "Kane put his hands on the Guardian of the Earth."

Dende out stretches his arm so that it points to the titantron. He starts a chant.

"Hear me titantron, for I am no faker. We all must know who it was that attacked The Undertaker!" Dende chanted.

The lights go dark and the video starts playing.

**Flashback**

_The Undertaker is seen at his graveyard of residence. He is seen meditating. He senses two immense power levels approaching. The Undertaker rises from his meditating state to see two figures. One was as tall as he was, but he wasn't human from The Undertaker's sense. The other figure was significantly shorter and had a slender build. He also sported a tail and plain features._

"_Who are you two?" The Undertaker asked. "You have some business with me?"_

"_My name is Cell, and this is my friend Frieza," Cell said. _

"_To make a long story short, we're here to kill you," Frieza said whilst laughing._

"_You can't kill what's already dead!" Undertaker shouted as he removed his coat and hat. Lighting went off as he rolled his eyes to the back of his head. "You two will REST…IN…PEACE!"_

"_Is that supposed to scare us?" Cell laughed, then got angry. "YOU PATHETIC HUMAN!"_

_Cell charged at Undertaker, but The Deadman used high-speed movement to dodge him. Undertaker clocks Cell with a big boot. Frieza flies towards Undertaker and punches him in the jaw. The Deadman staggers back. Cell follows up with a knee to Undertaker's gut. Undertaker drops down to one knee and is kicked in the head by Frieza. _

_Undertaker tries to fight back but to no avail. Frieza starts choking Undertaker with his tail. Cell starts pummeling Undertaker further. Cell charges up a Death Beam in his finger. Frieza does the same thing while still having Undertaker suspended in midair._

"_Got you!" Cell shouted as her fired._

"_Death Beam!" Frieza shouted as he fired._

_The beams strike Undertaker in the stomach and shoulder. Frieza finally releases Undertaker. Frieza flies up and charges up his Supernova while Cell charges up a Solar Kamehameha._

"_Hahahaha!" Frieza laughed and fired his Supernova._

"_SAYONARA!" Cell shouted and fired the Solar Kamehameha._

_Undertaker was staggering to his feet and was struck by the attacks. To boot, the explosions level the entire area, leaving it in a wasteland. Undertaker is bloodied, unresponsive, and near death._

"_That was too easy," Cell said._

"_The all-mighty Undertaker was nothing more than an insect in the end," Frieza said. He sees a figure approaching The Deadman's body. "Cell let's go."_

_The two fly off into the night. _

**End Flashback**

Back in the Mount Paozu Arena, the crowd is shocked and appalled at what they just saw. Even Goku is shocked at the video.

"I am speechless at what I just saw," Striker said.

"They took out the Undertaker like he was nothing," Grisham said.

"And Kane doesn't look very happy," Ox King said.

Kane all the while shouts loudly in anger. He clenches his fists so hard that they bleed profusely.

"I have never seen Kane this enraged," Striker said.

"Kane, dawg, calm down," The SmackDown! GM Teddy Long appeared on the titantron. "Now look, my heart bleeds for your brother as much as your own. So, I'm going to arrange a match for you. You Kane will go one-on-one against Frieza in a No Disqualification Match." The crowd cheers.

"Wow! What a main event we have tonight," Grisham said.

"As for you Goku, you will take on your old adversary Cell in a First Blood Match," Long continued as the crowd cheered even louder. "You're welcome. Holla! Holla! Holla!"

"What a match, First Blood," Grisham said. "We're in for one hell of a night!"

Kane does his trademark taunt and ring pyro goes off as "Man on Fire" plays.

"Kane looks to exact revenge on one of his brother's attackers, Frieza, in a No DQ Match," Striker said.

"Now we must begin the first event of our Divas Triathlon Invitational featuring all four superstars in the Fatal 4 Way Match for the Women's Championship at Summerslam," Ox King said.

**The Divas Triathlon (Event One: Beer Drinking Contest)**

"Out to Kill" by Billy Lincoln plays.

Krillin, Tien Shinhan, and Chaotzu make their way out to the arena dressed in suits.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome the hosts of The Divas Triathlon: Krillin, Tien Shinhan, and Chaotzu, Turtle Crane Incorporated," Chimel said. The crowd cheers.

"Turtle Crane Inc., I like the name," Striker said.

"It is catchy isn't it?" Grisham asked.

The team makes their way to the ring and grab mics.

"Welcome to The Divas Triathlon," Krillin started. The crowd cheered.

"This series of events will involve the four WWE Divas involved in the Fatal 4 Way at Summerslam," Tien continued.

"The events will take place in between matches tonight," Chaotzu said. "The four events are: a Beer Drinking Contest, a Karaoke Contest, a Trivia Contest, and a Swimsuit Contest." The crowd cheered.

"I like that last one," Krillin said. "I'm sure the WWE Universe agrees," The crowd cheers.

"The winner of each event will receive 4 points, 2nd place receives 3 points, 3rd place receives 2 points, and last place receives 1 point," Tien said. "Without further ado, let's introduce the contestants."

"Out to Kill" by Billy Lincoln plays. Launch (Bad) comes out to cheers and makes her way to the ring.

"Introducing first, Launch," Krillin said.

"Not Enough For Me" by Jim Johnston plays.

_You're not enough for me (oh no)_

_Just another man in love with me (just another man, yeah)_

_Gotta open up your eyes and see (Oh yeah)_

_You're not enough for me_

Layla comes out to boos.

"She is the self-professed co-WWE Women's Champion, Layla," Chaotzu said.

Chi-Chi's new theme, "Modest" (remix) by Jeff Hardy, plays.

_Modest to the top (to the top, to the top, to the top)_

_Modest at the top (at the top, at the top, at the top)_

_Modest past the top (past the top, past the top, past the top)_

_Still Modest, past the top (past the top, past the top, past the top)_

Chi-Chi comes out to a mixed reaction.

"Introducing, Chi-Chi," Tien said.

"Lovefurypassionenergy" by Boy Hits Car plays. The crowd goes wild.

_So fuck your rules man_

_So fuck your rules man_

_So fuck your rules man_

_So fuck your rules man_

_So fuck your rules man,_

_You step up, you'll go down fast_

_I've got to release all the_

_Shit that has made up my past_

"18, 18!" The crowd shouts.

18 comes out to a loud reaction.

"And, Android 18," Chaotzu said.

"This is going to be interesting," Striker said.

The ring is littered with four tables that have small plastic cups of beer.

"Here are the rules of the contest," Krillin began. "All of you have two minutes to consume as many cups of beer as possible. Vomiting does not disqualify. Whoever drinks the most cups of beer will win."

"Take your places," Tien said. Each Diva goes to a table. "Ready…begin!"

"Here we go!" Grisham said.

_120…119…118…117…116…115_

Launch was off to a fast start, as she was already on her fifth cup. She was a drinker, but she usually didn't drink beer. Her good half never drank at all. She figured this was the same as shots, so she was able to consume the alcohol fast.

Android 18 was doing as well as Launch. She was on her third beer. She was ½ Android and ½ Human. She never got drunk, as her programming allowed to endure the effects of alcohol.

Layla was on her second beer and was struggling to consume it. She wasn't much of a drinker herself, as she wasn't allowed to during her days as a dancer for the Miami Heat. It was worth it, as she herself had a championship ring from her time there.

Chi-Chi had yet to take a drink. She did drink, but hated the taste of beer. She figured that she could hold her nose, hoping not to be able to taste it. She went for it, and surely enough, it worked.

"90 seconds left," Chaotzu said.

_89…88…87…86…85…84_

Launch was now on her tenth cup, which in this case was equivalent to 2 ¼ beers, thank Kami. Launch had one cup in each hand and drank each one quickly. She was now working on her thirteenth cup.

18 was on her ninth cup. She was keeping a steady pace to keep up but Launch was pulling away. She consumed another after her ninth and was on her eleventh cup.

Layla was only on her fourth cup. She hated the taste almost as much as Chi-Chi did. She managed to consume it as the one-minute mark approached.

Chi-Chi was catching up to 18. She was on her seventh cup. She was consuming the beer very quickly. Before anyone else knew it, she consumed three consecutive cups of beer, moving her up to her tenth.

"One minute left!" Tien said.

_59…58…57…56…55…54_

Launch was now working on her fifteenth cup. However, she showed signs of slowing down because of the beer intoxicating her. She managed to drink two more, moving her up to her eighteenth.

18 was on her fourteenth beer and was not slowing down in the least. She chugged down three more, leaving her and Launch dead even.

Layla was on her sixth beer after an awful pace. If this was a sobriety contest, she would have won.

Chi-Chi was on her thirteenth beer. Chi-Chi tried her best to catch, but the two ahead of her were pulling away. She consumed two more, moving her to her sixteenth. The 10 second countdown started.

"10…9…8…7…" Krillin said.

"6…5…4…" Chaotzu said.

"3…2…1…" The crowd said. The time buzzer went off.

"Time's up! Let's see who won," Tien said. The titantron displays the results:

**1****st****: Launch (24)**

**2****nd****: Android 18 (23)**

**3****rd****: Chi-Chi (20)**

**4****th****: Layla (8)**

"And the winner is…Launch!" Krillin said. Launch raises her hand in victor as the crowd cheers.

"Wow! Launch can hold her liquor," Grisham said.

"I can't even consume half of that," Striker said.

"Lightweight," Ox King said, laughing. The titantron displays the rankings:

**1****st****: Launch (4)**

**2****nd****: Android 18 (3)**

**3****rd****: Chi-Chi (2)**

**4****th****: Layla (1)**

"Launch is currently in the lead with that win," Tien said. "Coming up after the following match, the Karaoke Contest."

**Future Trunks vs. MVP (Non-Title Match)**

"I'm Comin'" by Silkk The Shocker plays.

_I'm Comin' _

_Nobody to stop me _

_Nobody to hold me_

_Nobody to control me (I'm Comin')_

_I'm here to do my thang_

_I'm here to bring the pain_

_I'm neva eva gonna change_

MVP comes out to cheers and sets off pyro on the ramp.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall," Chimel said. "Introducing first, from Miami, Florida, weighing in at 259 pounds, Montel Vontavious Porter, MVP!"

"Our first match of the evening features a non-title match between MVP and the Intercontinental Champion, Future Trunks," Striker said.

"Trunks has to prepare for his title defense at Night of Champions against Piccolo," Grisham said.

"Gold Medal" by Dale Oliver and Tha Trademarc plays.

_I'm focused  
Dead up  
Don't get up, or never let up  
Ferocious  
I'm fed up  
Dismissing the competition  
it's hopeless,  
I'll trash their ambition  
Listen...  
Ya'll want a class on tradition_

Trunks comes from under the stage the help of an elevator. He is wearing his Saiyan armor. He raises his Intercontinental Championship in the air pyro goes off. He places the title on his shoulder and walks to the ring.

"And the opponent, from West City in The Future, he is the Intercontinental Champion, "Future" Trunks Briefs!" Chimel said as the crowd cheers loudly.

"This is going to be a hell of a match," Grisham said.

A few seconds later, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Trunks and MVP, one on one!" said Striker.

Trunks and MVP met in the middle of the ring and bumped fists with each other.

"These two start this match off with a display of sportsmanship and respect!" said Grisham.

After that show of respect, the fireworks started. MVP began throwing a lethal combination of punches at Trunks, and The Future's Last Hope used his speed to avoid them.

"Whoa! Now this is the kind of action we expected to see out of these 2!" said Striker.

MVP continued throwing punches until he got Trunks trapped in one of the corners of the ring. Keeping his fists up, MVP began to slowly advance towards Trunks, just waiting for the right moment to strike. Trunks held onto the top rope with one of his hands and waited 'til he saw a chance to get out of the corner and avoid MVP's eventual attack.

"MVP has Trunks cornered! This does not look good for the Intercontinental Champion!" said Grisham.

"All MVP has to do is connect with just one of those boots and it could be lights out for Trunks!" said Striker.

Suddenly, MVP ran at Trunks for the big boot, but the Intercontinental Champion was quicker and he moved out of the way using high speed movement, causing MVP to miss and go into the corner himself. The crowd cheered loudly as Trunks turned MVP around and started to land a combination of punches and kicks on The Franchise Playa.

"Whoa! Trunks dodges one of the fastest big boots I've seen and MVP goes into the corner himself!" said Grisham.

"And Trunks is just unloading on him with punches and kicks from everywhere!" said Striker.

MVP covered up as best as he could but Trunks' attacks kept on coming. Trunks backed up to the adjacent corner and then took off running at MVP.

"What does Trunks have planned here?" asked Grisham.

As soon as he was within range, MVP bent over and sent Trunks over the top rope.

"Whoa! I don't know what Trunks was planning but MVP just sent him flying!" said Ox King.

However, Trunks landed on the apron and as soon as MVP turned to face him, The Franchise Playa threw a punch at him, but Trunks blocked it and countered with a punch of his own.

"Ooh! Trunks lands on the apron of the ring and just clocked MVP with a punch that could possibly put The Ballin' Superstar himself to shame!" said Grisham.

MVP staggered back and as he did, Trunks grabbed the top rope and waited for MVP to face him.

"Looks Trunks is going to do some flying once again!" said Striker.

Once The Franchise Playa turned to Trunks, the Intercontinental Champion leapt onto the top rope, and leapt at MVP.

"There he goes!" said Grisham.

However, MVP caught Trunks in midair on his shoulder. There was a pop from the crowd as MVP carried Trunks over to one of the corners and faced the middle of the ring.

"Oh man! MVP caught Trunks in midair and has now positioned himself in one of the corners!" said Striker.

"This doesn't look good for the Intercontinental Champion! He better figure out how he's going to get out of the powerful MVP's grasp!" said Grisham.

Grabbing a hold of Trunks, MVP ran towards the middle of the ring, ready to hit Trunks with a running powerslam. At the last second, Trunks slipped out of MVP grip and landed behind him before leaping up and kicking The Franchise Playa in his back, sending him chest first into the corner. There was a pop from the crowd as MVP crashed into the corner.

"Oh! What a reversal by Trunks!" said Striker.

"MVP was going for a running powerslam, but Trunks slipped out of it, kicked MVP and now he is laid out on the mat!" said Grisham.

Trunks looked and saw the position MVP was in and he charged MVP and crushed him with a clothesline. He turned his back to MVP. The crowd all stood on their feet and cheered as they saw Trunks signal for his finishing maneuver.

"This isn't good for MVP! Trunks has him in perfect position for Another End!" said Striker.

After sizing up MVP, Trunks jumped and turned towards MVP to strike him with his right foot. At the last second, MVP moved out of the way and avoided Another End.

"Oh! MVP just moved out of the way!" said Grisham.

"Trunks better watch it!" said Striker.

Trunks, however, managed to land on his feet, but the momentum caused him to lose his balance a bit.

"Trunks lands on his feet!" said Grisham.

MVP quickly got to his feet, rushed at Trunks, and brought him down to the mat with a clothesline. Trunks hit the mat hard on his back and was knocked for a loop.

"Ooh! But now he is flat on his back!" said Striker.

MVP rolled over onto Trunks and covered him.

"MVP has Trunks pinned!" said Grisham.

1…2…

Trunks kicked out.

"MVP gets a near-fall on the Intercontinental Champion!" said Striker.

"Whew! That was close one!" said Grisham.

MVP got to his feet, picked Trunks up, and threw him into one of the corners. The Franchise Playa began to repeatedly ram his shoulder into the Intercontinental Champion's midsection, causing him to yell out in pain.

"MVP has gotten some offense going with some hard shoulder rams into Trunks!" said Striker.

After one more shoulder ram, MVP backed up to the middle of the ring and then ran straight at Trunks. At the last second, Trunks threw his knee up and hit the rushing MVP right in his chin. There was a pop from the crowd as MVP stood up straight, a dazed look on his face.

"Oh my! A knee right to the chin!" said Grisham.

Trunks rushed at MVP and performed his High Power Rush on MVP. MVP plummeted down to the mat after being hit with the last blow and Trunks covered him.

"Trunks hits MVP with the High Power Rush!" said Striker.

"And he has MVP pinned now!" said Grisham.

1…2…

MVP kicked out.

"MVP kicks out!" said Striker.

"But that was a close one too! Trunks almost had him!" said Grisham.

Trunks slowly got to a knee, still exhausted from the shoulder rams MVP hit him with.

"Looks like MVP assault has taken its toll on Trunks! He's slowed down considerably!" said Striker.

Trunks picks up MVP and sets him up for Warped Reality.

"MVP's reality is about to be warped," Striker said.

As Trunks elevated MVP, MVP got behind Trunks and kicked him in the back of his leg. Trunks drops to a knee.

"Uh oh!" Ox King said. "MVP is looking to hit the Drive-By Kick!"

MVP ran at the kneeling Trunks and missed. Trunks moved in time. His back was to MVP. MVP turned back around. Trunks jumps and twists his body towards MVP. He strikes MVP with his foot this time, executing Another End.

"Another End!" Striker said. "That move is so quick!"

The Intercontinental Champion goes for the pin.

1…2…3…

The ref calls for the bell.

"Trunks showed the WWE Universe why he's the Intercontinental Champion," Ox King said.

"Here is your winner, the Intercontinental Champion, Future Trunks!" Chimel said as the crowd cheers.

"If he can do that to his ally Piccolo at Night of Champions, Trunks will walk out still the Intercontinental Champion," Striker said. "Now let's continue the Divas Triathlon with the Karaoke Contest!"

**The Divas Triathlon (Event Two: Karaoke Contest)**

"It is now time to start event two," Tien said. "The Karaoke Contest!" The crowd cheers.

"In this contest, each Diva will sing a verse of any song of their choosing," Chaotzu began. "The winner will be determined by crowd reaction." The titantron displays a crowd reaction meter.

"Maybe I should give it a shot what do you think?" Krillin asked.

"Have you heard yourself sing?" Tien asked. "I'm bad, but you're worse. The way you sing makes it sound like a cat is being strangled. You suck at singing. Period." The crowd laughs at this.

"Ow…my pride," Krillin said. "Anyways, let's get started with our first act, Layla, who will be singing "In The Morning" by Mary J. Blige," Said music starts playing, and Layla begins to sing.

_Baby when this all begin, _

_You said that...love would…never end _

_Sometimes has passed, we've settled in, _

_Now the shadow of darkness is covering (Yeah) _

_Tell me what happened, _

_It started changing up _

_And you and me are actin so different (Oh) _

_I know that I love you_

_And you are in love with me _

_That's what's you say but I just can't believe it _

_Did we disagree fuss and fight? _

_Get it wrong more that it's right; _

_Did we make mistakes and fix mistakes, _

_But never even seeing eye to eye,_

_But when the dust clear and settle _

_And all is said and done _

_When the Night breaks _

_And the Day finally comes... _

_Will you love me In The Morning (eh, eh, eh) _

_After the evening...will you...leave me _

_Will you love me in the Morning (eh, Morning, eh, Morning, eh) _

_Now that the suns up...will you...give up_

The crowd claps and cheers in approval.

"That was nice," Tien said. "Next is Launch performing "Flow Easy" by John Cena, Tha Trademarc, and Bumpy Knuckles." "Flow Easy" starts playing, and Launch (Bad) starts rapping.

_First and foremost..._

_Flow easy, yo easy_

_Yo, yo, for the hood (for the hood)_

_Everybody flow easy, ha ha, so easy_

_Yo, listen_

_For the corrupt mob, John Cena, Trademarc, listen_

_I embarrass MC's who touch the mic with me_

_That's why they never holla when it's showtime - get me_

_I spit poison like a black snake bit me_

_Guns up in the E-Class, D's can't get me_

_My foot is a 13, 12's don't fit me_

_My heart is cold and hard like Jack Frost bit me_

_So many new flows old flows start to panic_

_It's time they got built by the mic mechanic_

_Y'all heard, I stay in hood streets like curbs_

_And never forget, where I come from, word_

_I ain't going broke, fuck you, I'll cop me a brick_

_And take it straight to the block, forget rap quick_

_Don't trip, Bump got a speed zone sign_

_For suckers who move too fast against mine_

_I'm pressed, pushing it full speed ahead_

_You left, bullet in chest, meet the dead, so_

_Flow easy, turn up the mic it's time_

_To flow easy, whenever I spit my rhyme_

_I flow easy, the underground pound and grime_

_Flow easy, but yours don't sound like mine_

_I flow easy, turn up the mic it's time_

_I flow easy, whenever I spit my rhyme_

_I flow easy, the underground pound and grime_

_Flow easy, so yours don't sound like mine I flow easy_

The crowd roars their approval. There are even shouts of "Damn!" amongst the masses.

"Launch has mad skills," Chaotzu said.

"You know she loves rap music," Tien said.

"That was dope," Krillin said chuckling. "Our third act is Chi-Chi performing "Have You Ever" by Brandy."

"Old school, huh?" Tien asked. "I always thought Chi-Chi was old-fashioned."

"Same," Krillin said. "Have you Ever" starts playing as Chi-Chi begins singing.

_Have you ever been in love_

_Been in love so bad_

_You'd do anything to make them understand_

_Have you ever had someone steal your heart away_

_You'd give anything to make them feel the same_

_Have you ever searched for words to get you in their heart_

_But you don't know what to say_

_And you don't know where to start_

_Have you ever loved somebody so much_

_It makes you cry_

_Have you ever needed something so bad_

_You can't sleep at night_

_Have you ever tried to find the words_

_But they don't come out right_

_Have you ever, have you ever_

The crowd cheers loudly as Chi-Chi smiles.

"Well that was moving to say the least," Krillin said. "The final act will be 18 singing "Like You'll Never See Me Again" by Alicia Keys."

"I love that song," Tien said. Krillin shoots Tien a weird look. "What? I like R&B. I listen to everything from country music to rap music."

"Tien Shinhan, you are something else," Krillin said. "Like You'll Never See Me Again" plays. 18 turns toward Krillin as she sings.

_If I had no more time_

_No more time left to be here_

_Would you cherish what we had?_

_Was it everything that you were looking for?_

_If I couldn't feel your touch_

_And no longer were you with me_

_I'd be wishing you were here_

_To be everything that I'd be looking for_

_I don't wanna forget the present is a gift_

_And I don't wanna take for granted _

_the time you may have here with me_

_'Cause Lord only knows another day is not really guaranteed_

_So every time you hold me_

_Hold me like this is the last time_

_Every time you kiss me_

_Kiss me like you'll never see me again_

_Every time you touch me_

_Touch me like this is the last time_

_Promise that you'll love me_

_Love me like you'll never see me again_

The crowd is in an uproar as 18 stops singing. Krillin even started tearing up slightly.

"Wow…" Krillin said sniffling. "That was beautiful."

"Same here," Chaotzu said. "Now let's see who the WWE Universe thinks was the best."

"Is it Layla?" Tien asked. The crowd gave a mixed reaction but mostly cheers. The crowd meter read: 64%. Layla was not amused.

"What is wrong with these people?" Striker asked. "Layla's singing was flawless."

"Yeah, and I'm going to be president one day," Grisham said sarcastically.

"What did you think of Launch?" Krillin asked. The crowd cheered loudly and stomped their feet on the ground. The crowd meter read: 89%. Launch smirked.

"That's going to be tough to beat," Tien said. "What do you think of Chi-Chi?"

The crowd cheered loudly as well. There were whistles amongst the crowd and people chamting "Chi-Chi! Chi-Chi!" The crowd meter read: 92%. Chi-Chi smiled as she took the lead.

"_Dammit!" Launch thought._

"Chi-Chi is currently in the lead," Chaotzu said. "It all rests on 18. How did she do?" The crowd cheered so loudly that it was deafening. Everyone in the crowd chanted: "18! 18!" The crowd meter read: 100%. 18 blushed slightly.

"It's unanimous! The winner of this karaoke contest is 18!" Tien said. The titantron displayed the updated results:

**1****st****: Android 18 (7)**

**1****st****: Launch (7)**

**3****rd****: Chi-Chi (5)**

**4****th****: Layla (2)**

"After the following match, we will hold the Trivia Contest," Chaotzu said.

**Backstage in Piccolo's Locker Room**

Inside Piccolo's locker room Big Show was talking to Piccolo about his match on Monday against The Nexus.

"That was an awesome match that you and your team put on this past Monday," said Show.

"Yeah," said Piccolo as he adjusted his turban. "Damn that McIntyre! He was the reason I got eliminated. I ought to kill him for that"

"But in the end, your team won it," said Show. "But it was definitely a hard-fought match up."

At that moment, CM Punk and Drew McIntyre came into the locker room with the Straight Edge Society. Boos filled the arena

"Well, well, if it isn't CrapIntyre and BM Punk." Piccolo said. The crowd laughed. "What are you two and the Straight Edge Slugs doing here?"

"Watch who you're talking to, you Namek lizard," Luke Gallows said.

"Did I say you can talk?" Punk yelled at Gallows. "Stand there and shut up! Anyway, we're here to tell you that you should back out of this match while you still can. What we did to The Big Slow's hand is nothing compared to what McIntyre and I will do to you two tonight."

"Why wait when we can fight right now?" Piccolo said getting into McIntyre's face. Big Show pulled Piccolo away from McIntyre.

"Piccolo, not now, wait until we get out there," Show said. "That way they'll make it to the match, and that way I can knock out Punk and you can take out McIntyre. Then we'll take out the rest of the SES."

"Big Show won't save ya, ya Namekian trash, but he did just buy ya ten more minutes of your career," McIntyre said. "After I'm done with ya, ya won't make it to Summerslam."

McIntyre and the SES leave.

"Let's make this quick," Piccolo said. "I want McIntyre to make it to Summerslam so I can finally shut his mouth once and for all."

"Let's go then," Show said as he and Piccolo leave the locker room.

**Piccolo and The Big Show vs. Drew McIntyre and CM Punk**

"Crank It Up" by Brand New Sin plays.

_Wellllll, it's The Big Show (oh)_

_It's a big, bad show tonight (oh, baby come on, yeah)_

_Yeah, it's The Big Show (oh)_

_Crank it up, turn on them lights (turn em' on, oh)_

Big Show's pyro goes off, and he comes out to the arena smiling and waving to the fans.

"The following tag-team contest is scheduled for one fall," Chimel began. "Introducing first, standing 7 feet tall, weighing 485 pounds, The Big Show!"

"This team of Piccolo and The Big Show is very unorthodox," Striker said. "You have The Big Show's strength and Piccolo's technical ability,"

"Opposing that is Drew McIntyre's smashmouth style and CM Punk's strikes that come from his Muay Thai background," Grisham said.

"Immortal" by Adema plays.

_Let's fight  
We're face to face  
Loyalty is what I need to see from you  
You're insecure  
I can see the fear that breeds in your heart  
Where will you run? Where will you hide?  
I see the blood drip from your eyes  
Who will survive? Let's get it on  
And we'll fight_

Piccolo enters the arena to loud chants.

"Piccolo! Piccolo! Piccolo!"

Piccolo sheds his turban and cloak as pyro goes off. He approaches the ring.

"And his tag team partner, from Planet Namek, Piccolo!" Chimel said as the crowd cheered louder.

"This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage plays.

_Even through the darkest days_

_This fire burns_

_Always!_

_This fire burns _

_Always!_

CM Punk comes out with his Straight Edge Society to boos.

"And the opponents first, being accompanied to the ring by the Straight Edge Society, from Chicago, Illinois, weighing in at 222 pounds, CM Punk," Chimel said. The crowd boos louder.

"The rivalry between CM Punk and The Big Show all started when Big Show removed CM Punk's mask two weeks before the Money In The Bank Pay-Per-View," Grisham said.

"CM Punk wanted to cover his bald head courtesy of Rey Mysterio," Striker said.

"Broken Dreams" by Shaman's Harvest plays. The crowd boos.

_What's that metronome I hear?_

_Perhaps the end, is drawing near_

_You'll never hear the shot that takes ya down…_

_Out of time, so say goodbye_

_What is yours, now is mine_

"The Sinister Scotsman" Drew McIntyre comes out to boos.

"And the tag team partner, from Ayr, Scotland, weighing in at 256 pounds, Drew McIntyre," Chimel said.

Piccolo and McIntyre eye each other and the two of them began to trash talk each other from their sides of the ring. A few seconds later McIntyre tried to rush at Piccolo, but Punk held him back and Show did the same with Piccolo in case he wanted to rush McIntyre too.

"And the fireworks have gotten started before the starting bell has even rang!" said Striker.

After things had gotten under control between the two teams, it was decided that Rob and McIntyre would begin the match.

"Now this is interesting! McIntyre and McIntyre are going to be the ones to start the match off!" said Ox King.

"This is definitely a preview of what's going to happen at Summerslam!" said Striker.

After Show and Punk had gotten out of the ring and onto the apron, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Piccolo and Show taking on McIntyre and Punk in a tag team match!" said Striker.

Piccolo and McIntyre circled each other a few times before they began to close the distance between each other before McIntyre lifted his hand up for a test of strength.

"McIntyre wants to open things up with a text of strength!" said Ox King.

"Piccolo better be careful! You can't trust McIntyre!" said Striker.

Piccolo was very cautious about engaging in the test of strength with McIntyre as he slowly held his hand up, but the moment he did, McIntyre kicked him in his gut and then followed that up with a punch to his face.

"See? What'd I tell you!" said Striker.

The crowd booed this and McIntyre laughed at Piccolo before grabbing his arm and twisting it, causing The Namek to grit his teeth in pain.

"Now McIntyre has a twisting armbar locked on Piccolo!" said Ox King.

McIntyre intensified the pain by twisting harder, sending Piccolo down to one of his knees. The referee asked him if he wanted to give up, but instead of responding, Piccolo performed a front flip on the mat, rolled out of McIntyre's hold and sending him down to the mat on his back.

"Wow! Nice reversal by Piccolo as he escapes the armbar!" said Striker.

The crowd cheered as McIntyre arched his back on the mat and Piccolo took this time to shake the feeling back into his arm. Seconds later, Piccolo went to McIntyre, who had made it back to his feet. The Namek hit McIntyre in his legs with a kick and buckled him a bit. Piccolo hit him with another one and sent him down to one of his knees, holding his leg.

"McIntyre goes down to the mat after being hit with some hard leg kicks by Piccolo!" said Ox King.

The Namek backed into the ropes, charged at McIntyre, and then swung his foot at his head. At the last moment, McIntyre ducked out of the way, pulled Piccolo down, and rolled him up.

"Whoa! Drew has rolled up Piccolo!" said Striker.

1

Piccolo kicked out of the pin.

"But Piccolo manages to kick out at 1!" said Ox King.

Piccolo tried to get back to his feet, but McIntyre was one step ahead. He held onto one of The Namek's legs and locked a kneebar on him.

"McIntyre locks on a very well-executed kneebar on Piccolo!" said Striker.

"That looks very painful! Just look at the position of Piccolo's leg!" said Ox King.

Piccolo yelled out in pain as The Chosen One intensified the pain of the hold. The referee asked him if he wanted to give up, but he yelled "No!" McIntyre heard Majunior refuse to give up and he bent his body back more, causing even more pain to go throw Piccolo's leg.

"Piccolo refuses to give up from the submission!" said Striker.

"And as a result, McIntyre puts more pressure on the kneebar!" said Ox King.

At that moment, Show got into the ring and stomped McIntyre right in his chest, causing him to release the hold. The crowd cheered as The Chosen One held onto his chest and rolled away from Piccolo.

"Show gets into the ring and breaks McIntyre's kneebar!" said Striker.

"Good thing Show got in there when he did! I don't know if Piccolo was going to be able to take much more of that!" said Ox King.

Piccolo slowly made it back to his feet using the ropes and just as he did, McIntyre had gotten up as well and cut The Namek off at the past with a kick to the gut. Then McIntyre attempted to whip Piccolo into one of the corners, but Piccolo reversed it and sent McIntyre into them.

"Reversal by Piccolo!" said Striker.

However, McIntyre grabbed the ropes at the corner and attempted to leap over Piccolo, who had followed him in, but The Namek caught McIntyre on his shoulder.

"Piccolo catches McIntyre!" said Ox King.

There was a pop from the crowd as Piccolo faced the middle of the ring, got a good running start, and leapt in the air, and slamming McIntyre down on the mat on his back. The crowd cheered loudly as Piccolo fell off of McIntyre and onto his stomach.

"Piccolo hits the running powerslam on McIntyre!" said Grisham.

"Now what Piccolo needs to do is get to his corner and get Show into the match!" said Ox King.

The Chosen One was clutching his stomach with one hand as he began to make his way to his corner. Punk had his hand outstretched to his partner. Piccolo started to try to get to Show to tag him into the match. McIntyre got to Punk and tagged him in.

"Uh oh! Here comes Punk!" said Striker.

"I bet he wants him some more of Piccolo after their match last week!" said Ox King.

Boos sounded as Punk entered the ring and just when Piccolo was going to tag Show, The Second City Saint hit him in his back with a hard shoulder ram, bringing The Namek down to the mat face-first.

"And Punk stops Piccolo from making the tag!" said Striker.

Punk got to his feet, picked Piccolo up, and effortlessly threw him into one of the corners. Piccolo's back hit the turnbuckle hard and Punk backed up to the adjacent corner.

"This doesn't look good for Piccolo!" said Ox King.

The Second City Saint charged full speed at Piccolo, and just when he was going to hit him, Piccolo threw a well placed uppercut and connected with Punk's chin.

"Ooh! Right to the chin!" said Striker.

The Second City Saint reeled back and Piccolo made a dash for his corner, leaping towards it and tagging Show.

"Piccolo tags in Show!" said Ox King.

The crowd cheered loudly as The World's Largest Athlete entered the ring, ran into the ropes in front of the staggered back, bounced off them, and hit The Second City Saint with a hard shoulder block, sending him down to the mat.

"And he enters with a full head of steam as he drops Punk with a shoulder block!" said Striker.

Punk got back up quickly only to be knocked back down with another shoulder block from Show.

"And there's another one!" said Ox King.

Show picked Punk up and tried to whip him into the corner, but Punk overpowered him and sent Show himself into the corner.

"Punk reverses an Irish whip and again displays his strength by throwing Show into one of the corners!" said Striker.

Punk ran after him but Show lifted his foot up and caught him with a boot to the face. Punk fell down to a knee after being knocked for a loop by that boot. Show tags Piccolo back in

"Uh oh! Show tagged Piccolo back in hitting Punk with a big boot to the face!" said Ox King.

Piccolo went to the top rope.

The crowd all stood on their feet as Piccolo sized Punk up before leaping off and slamming his leg down across the back of Punk's neck.

"A leg drop from the top rope as Piccolo drills Punk!" said Striker.

The crowd went crazy as The Second City Saint crashed into the mat and Piccolo covered him.

"And Piccolo's going for the pin!" said Ox King.

1…2…

McIntyre got back into the ring and stomped Piccolo in the back of his head, breaking the pin.

"McIntyre breaks the pin just a mere second when Piccolo was about to get the 3 count!" said Striker.

McIntyre picked Piccolo up and threw a punch at him, but The Namek ducked it. McIntyre lost his balance and faltered forward only to be knocked down with a hard clothesline from Piccolo, who had reentered the ring.

"McIntyre gets dropped by a clothesline by Piccolo!" said Ox King.

McIntyre rolled out of the ring and Show followed him to the outside. Piccolo began to follow his partner to help him beat down McIntyre, but Punk stopped him right in his tracks with a hard kick to The Namek's lower back.

"Wow! Punk recovered quick from that leg drop Piccolo hit him with!" said Striker.

"Yeah, and he hits him with a kick in the back! Ouch!" said Ox King.

Piccolo staggered into the ropes before Punk forcefully pulled him back, turned him around, and put The Namek on his shoulders. There was a pop from the crowd as Punk set Piccolo up for his finisher.

"Piccolo is in some big trouble here!" said Striker.

"Oh no, you think! Punk's about to smash him with the Go To Sleep!" said Grisham.

Just as Punk was going to execute the GTS, Piccolo manages to wiggle out and charge up energy into his hands. Punk turns around and…

"Light Grenade!" Piccolo shouted and fired.

"Uh oh!" said Striker.

Punk was struck with the attack and damn near incinerated.

"Piccolo reverses out of the GTS and hits Punk with his own finisher, the Light Grenade!" said Ox King.

Then Piccolo grabs Punk's legs and locks in his Kneeling Inverted Sharpshooter, the Namekian Knot.

"And there's the Namekian Knot! Piccolo has locked on his patented submission hold!" said Striker.

"This is even worse than the kneebar McIntyre had on Piccolo earlier! Punk's back and legs are all being contorted at the same time!" said Ox King.

The crowd cheered loudly as Piccolo applied pressure to Punk's back and legs. The referee asked him if he wanted to give up and Punk yelled "NO!"

"And Punk refuses to give up!" said Striker.

On the outside of the ring, McIntyre heard Punk yell and saw that he was in Piccolo's Namekian Knot. McIntyre tried to get back into the ring to break the submission, but Show grabbed his feet, pulled him back outside to the ground, and takes McIntyre out with the Knockout Punch.

"The Knockout Punch on McIntyre!" said Grisham.

"Down goes McIntyre!" Striker said.

Then Show grabbed McIntyre by the throat and chokeslammed him.

"Chokeslam!" said Ox King.

"That wasn't the prettiest maneuver you'll ever see, but it was damn sure effective!" said Striker.

Back in the ring, Punk began to try to get to the ropes to get out of the hold, but Piccolo kept the Namekian Knot fully locked on him.

"And Punk is desperately trying to get out of the Namekian Knot!" said Striker.

"But Piccolo has that move fully locked on and he doesn't look like he is planning on releasing it anytime soon!" said Ox King.

Eventually, Punk began to tap put from the pain he was in.

"Whoa! He tapped out!" said Striker.

The referee called for the bell and the match was over.

"It is all over! Piccolo and Show have defeated McIntyre and Punk!" said Ox King.

"Here are your winners by submission, Piccolo and The Big Show," Chimel said.

"Piccolo must do the same thing he did tonight, but to McIntyre not Punk," said Striker.

"Now let's start the third event in the Divas Triathlon, the Trivia Contest," Grisham said.

**Divas Triathlon (Event Three: The Trivia Contest)**

Turtle Crane Inc. is in the ring ready to host the next event.

"It is time for the third event, the Trivia Contest," Tien said. The crowd cheers.

"The rules of this event are simple," Krillin said. "Each contestant will be asked a series of questions relating to the history of the WWE. We will go down the line and ask these questions. This game has survival rules. If you answer one question wrong, you are eliminated. You have 5 seconds to answer each one. The questions will get harder as the game progresses."

"Without further ado, let's begin," Chaotzu said. The crowd cheers. "The first question is for the winner of the last event, Android 18. 'What is the sole entrance theme that Andre the Giant used throughout his career?'"

"That's a trick question," 18 said. "He never had an entrance theme."

"Correct," Tien said. "The next question is for Layla. 'Who was the first ever Undisputed Champion?'"

"Chris Jericho," Layla responded.

"Correct," Krillin said. "This question is for Launch. 'In what year did WCW go out of business?'"

"March 2001," Launch said.

"Correct," Chaotzu said. "The last question of the round is for Chi-Chi. 'Who was the first ever Grand Slam Champion?'"

"The Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels," Chi-Chi said.

"Correct. That ends round one," Krillin said. "The second round will be comprised of True or False questions. If the answer is False, change the question to make the statement true."

"Let's begin Round 2," Tien said. The crowd cheers. "This is for Layla. True or False: The Rock is a nine-time world champion."

"True," Layla said. "He won the WWE Championship 7 times and the WCW Championship 2 times."

"Correct," Krillin said. "This is for Chi-Chi. True or False: The first Money in the Bank ladder match was held at WrestleMania XX in 2004."

"False. It was held at WrestleMania 21 in 2005," Chi-Chi said.

"Correct," Chaotzu said. "This question is for 18. True or False: The Undertaker is 20-0 at WrestleMania."

"False," 18 said. "He's 18-0 at WrestleMania"

"Correct," Tien said. "The last question is for Launch. True or False: The nWo was founded by Hulk Hogan, Kevin Nash, and Shawn Michaels."

"Dats false," Launch said. "The nWo was founded by Hulk Hogan, Kevin Nash, and Razor Ramon."

"Correct, that ends Round 2," Krillin said. "Round 3 will have fill in the blank questions. Let's begin!" The crowd cheers.

"This question is for Launch," Chaotzu said. "Fill in this phrase: 'For the benefit of _ take pictures now!'"

"For the benefit of _yourselves _take pictures now!" Launch answered.

"I'm sorry that's incorrect," Chaotzu said. "The correct answer is _flash photography_. You are eliminated."

Launch exits the ring and stays at ringside.

"This question is for Layla," Tien said. "Fill in this phrase: 'Know your role, and _!'"

"Shut your mouth," Layla said.

"Correct," Krillin said. "The next question is for 18. Fill in the blank: 'If you want some _..."

"Come get some," 18 said unamused.

"Correct," Tien said. "The last question is for Chi-Chi. Fill in the blank: '_ is a 16-time world champion."

"Ric Flair," Chi said.

"Correct, that ends Round 3," Chaotzu said. "Round 4, the final round will consist of a shootout question. The one with who answers correctly in the fastest time will win."

"Now here's the question," Krillin said. "Put these Hall of Fame inductees in order by year starting with the earliest."

"Million Dollar Man" Ted DiBiase

"Stone Cold" Steve Austin

Bret "The Hitman" Hart

Andre The Giant

"Time's up! Let's see who answered the fastest," Krillin said. The titantron displays:

**1****st****: Chi-Chi (5.7 seconds)**

**2****nd****: Android 18 (6.3 seconds)**

**3****rd****: Layla (7.0 seconds)**

**4****th****: Launch (N/A)**

"And the winner is Chi-Chi!" Chaotzu said. The crowd boos Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi grabs a mic.

"You people are just mad because I'm a lot smarter than you," Chi-Chi said. The crowd booed louder. "Oh, get over yourselves!"

"Anyway, let's display the results of the Triathlon and the correct answers," Tien said. The titantron displays:

**1****st****: Android 18 (10)**

**2****nd****: Chi-Chi (9)**

**3****rd****: Launch (8)**

**4****th****: Layla (4)**

**Answers in order:**

d) Andre The Giant (1993)

c) Bret "The Hitman" Hart (2006)

b) "Stone Cole" Steve Austin (2009)

a) "Million Dollar Man" Ted DiBiase (2010)

"Our last event will take place immediately after the following match," Krillin said.

**Kane vs. Frieza (No Disqualification Match)**

Kane's pyro goes off and "Man On Fire" by Jim Johnston plays as the crowd cheers.

"The following contest is a no disqualification match and is scheduled for one fall," Chimel said. "Introducing first, weighing in at 323 pounds, he is The World Heavyweight Champion, Kane!"

The crowd cheers.

"Kane has been chomping at the bit to get his hands on one of his brother's attackers," Grisham said.

"He gets his wish as he goes one-on-one with Frieza," Striker said.

"Down in the Catacombs" by Dale Oliver plays. Frieza's Spaceship appears high above and over the ring the lights darken and a spotlight appears in the middle of the ring. Frieza (in his Final Form) descends from the opening in the ship and appears in the ring. The crowd boos loudly.

"And the opponent from Planet Frieza, 'The Icy Tyrant,' Frieza," Chimel said.

"Frieza is as bit as intimidating as Kane is," Striker said.

"Frieza is right at home in this match," Ox King said.

The bell rings to start the match.

"Here we go!" Grisham said.

The two superstars met in the middle of the ring in an intense stare-down and both were waiting for the other to make the first move. The crowd began to cheer loudly in anticipation for the match to begin.

"Look at those two! This is intensity to the max!" said Striker.

"The crowd, as well as us, are just waiting for them to get things started!" said Grisham.

Suddenly, Frieza kicked Kane in the stomach and then followed that up with a standing dropkick right to Kane's face, dropping him to the mat.

"We're underway now!" said Striker.

Frieza immediately went on the offensive by picking Kane up with his tail by the throat, turning him around and punching him countless times in his lower back. Big Red Justice yelled out as he felt Frieza's punches hit him and the final one sent him down to the mat on his stomach.

"Man, those were some hard shots to Kane's back from Frieza!" said Grisham.

Frieza stepped over Kane, grabbed his legs, and locked on a Boston crab.

"And Frieza is continuing the pressure on Kane's back by locking on a Boston crab!" said Grisham.

"That is good strategy for Frieza! This is a no DQ match so even if Kane gets to the ropes that won't mean a thing! The hold will not be broken!" said Striker.

Kane grit his teeth and even started to grab his head to withstand the pain and when the referee asked him if he wanted to give up he said "No!"

"Look at Kane! He is beginning to grab his head because he is in so much pain!" said Striker.

"And he emphatically refused to give up from that submission hold!" said Grisham.

Frieza heard his opponent's words and increased the pressure on Kane's legs. The fans ringside began to slam their hands on the barricade, telling Kane to tap out, but that was the last thing on Kane's mind. He grabbed the ropes and began to pull himself off the mat, although he was still locked in Frieza's Boston crab.

"It looks like Kane has something on his mind! What is he trying to do here!" asked Striker.

Then, letting out a primal yell, Kane used his leg strength to throw Frieza off of him. Kane flipped onto his back and he got to his feet just a few seconds afterwards.

"Kane flips Frieza off of him!" said Grisham.

"Yeah, but Frieza is right back on his feet!" said Striker.

Frieza looked over and saw Kane pulling himself out of the ring and onto the apron. Frieza followed him and grabbed him by his head. Kane grunted in pain as he felt Frieza pull him up to his feet and after he did, Kane gave Frieza an uppercut, driving his hand into Frieza's throat. Frieza flew back onto the mat, holding his throat.

"Kane hangs Frieza up on the ropes!" said Grisham.

Outside the ring, Kane took a few seconds to get the feeling back into his legs and lower back. Afterwards, Kane got down and started looking underneath the ring for something.

"Uh oh! Kane is going for something under the ring!" said Striker.

"There are so many things underneath that damn ring! There ain't no telling what he is going to pull out!" said Grisham.

Seconds later, Kane stood on his feet and held an object in his hands. Gasps went throughout the Mount Paozu Arena as they realized what it was.

"Oh damn! A sledgehammer! Kane has a freakin' sledgehammer!" yelled Striker.

"My God! This is not good at all for Frieza!" said Grisham.

Kane slid back into the ring and measured up Frieza, who was just now getting to his feet.

"This is not going to be pretty!" said Ox King.

Frieza turned toward Kane and Kane rushed him, slamming the sledgehammer right into Frieza's jaw.

"OH SNAP!" said Striker and Grisham.

Frieza staggered backwards for just a spit second until Kane drove the handle of the hammer into his throat and drove him down to the mat, choking him with it. The crowd was letting out shocked gasps as they saw that.

"The brutality has begun!" said Striker.

"That was just sick! Kane slammed that hammer with into Frieza's jaw and is now choking him out with it!" said Grisham.

"This is all about payback for Kane," Striker said. "He wants to avenge his brother."

As Kane was choking Frieza, he leaned down so that he was an inch away from Frieza's agonized face and glared at him.

"Look at that twisted look on Kane's face! You can tell that he is enjoying every second of this!" said Striker.

Kane stood up off of Frieza and gripped the sledgehammer tightly in his hands. He lifted the hammer up and then brought it down into Frieza's gut, causing him to let out a pained yell and the fans let out more gasps.

"Damn! Right into the gut!" said Grisham, holding his stomach as he spoke.

Frieza rolled onto his stomach and Kane followed him. Kane grabbed Frieza by his head and lifted him up to his knees. Then Kane backed up a bit and held the sledgehammer as if it were a baseball bat. The fans gasped as they knew what Kane was planning.

"Oh fuck! Frieza get out of the way man!" said Striker.

Kane rushed at Frieza and swung the hammer at him, aiming right for his head. At the last second, Frieza ducked out of the way and Kane's momentum brought him right in front of Frieza and "The Icy Tyrant" gave Kane a low blow. A collective "OH!" came from the crowd, mostly the males as Kane doubled over in intense pain.

"I felt that one too!" said Striker.

"My God, that was close! Frieza would be without a head right now if he didn't move!" said Grisham.

Frieza had managed to make it to his feet, holding his stomach and there was a look of fury in his eyes. He turned to Kane, snatched the sledgehammer out of his hands, and then drove it hard into Kane's stomach.

"Ooh!" said Ox King.

"Frieza returns the favor for what Kane did to him!" said Grisham.

Kane crumpled down to the mat, holding his stomach and breathing hard from the pain he was in. Frieza threw the sledgehammer down and then grabbed his opponent, picked him up, and threw him to the outside of the ring.

"Kane is thrown to the outside of the ring!" said Striker.

Kane hit the ground hard and Frieza followed him to the outside. Frieza picked him up and led him to the barricade, where he slammed Kane's head into it.

"Kane's head is smashed into the barricade!" said Grisham.

"Those things aren't soft either!" said Striker.

Kane's head bounced off the barricade and he fell down to a knee right beside it. Frieza backed up a few steps and measured up Kane before running at him. Once Frieza got to Kane, "The Icy Tyrant" drove his knee into the side of his head.

"Oh man!" said Grisham.

The fans sitting ringside all jumped back as they heard the impact from Frieza's attack. Kane fell down to the ground, almost completely motionless. Frieza stood upright and looked out at the crowd and laughed manically as they booed him.

"This is brutal! This is absolutely brutal!" said Striker.

"We knew that this was going to happen, but my God, this is just crazy!" said Grisham.

Frieza bent over and picked Kane's deadweight body up and led him to the steel steps, sitting him up against it.

"Frieza has put Kane against the steel steps! What is he planning to do!" asked Striker.

Frieza went over towards the announcer's table and picked up a steel chair, getting a pop from the crowd.

"Does that answer your question!" asked Grisham.

Frieza went back to Kane and set the chair right up against him.

"Huh? I thought Frieza was going to hit Kane with the chair! What is he doing!" asked Grisham.

Frieza then went back into the ring and picked up the sledgehammer before making his way back outside.

"Oh my God! No! Not this!" said Grisham.

"Frieza is thinking of absolutely smashing Kane's brains in!" said Striker.

Frieza gripped the hammer in his hands and measured up Kane before rushing at him, lifting the hammer up.

"There he goes!" said Grisham.

At the last second, Kane grabbed the chair with his hands and hurled it at the oncoming Frieza, hitting him in the face with it.

"Whoa!" said Striker.

Frieza was knocked for a loop and as soon as he was within range of Kane, Kane wrapped his legs around Frieza's and hit him with a drop toehold, slamming Frieza's head into the steel steps.

"Oh my God!" said Grisham.

The fans all gasped and let out "Ooh's!" as they heard the impact from Frieza's head hitting the steps. Frieza was laid out from that and Kane took that time to regain his bearings.

"Not only did Frieza get hit right in the face with that chair, but Kane drove him head first into the steel steps!" said Striker.

"Just like he said he would do!" said Grisham.

Afterwards, Kane got to his feet, although shakily, and then made his way to Frieza, picked him up, and threw him back into the ring. Kane picked up the steel chair and then got inside as well.

"They head back in the ring and Kane brings the chair along with him!" said Striker.

Frieza was slowly making it back to his feet, holding his head as well. Kane practically saw red as he locked on Frieza. Frieza got to his feet and stumbled a bit on the ropes before he turned around. Kane flew at Frieza, the steel chair above him and when he was close enough, he smashed Frieza over the head with it.

"OH!" said Grisham.

There was a loud pop from the crowd as Frieza hit the mat and Kane stood over him.

"I think Frieza is out from that one!" said Striker.

"I believe so too! That was a vicious chair shot!" said Grisham.

Kane threw the chair down to the mat and picked Frieza's motionless body up. Then he lifted Frieza onto his shoulders. Kane positioned his head in between Frieza's legs and had Frieza's head between his legs. Kane was setting up the Tombstone Piledriver.

"Uh oh! Kane is looking to put Frieza out once and for all!" said Striker.

"And look at the position he has him in! And where the chair is! Kane is going to hit the Tombstone Piledriver and Frieza right on the steel chair!" said Ox King.

At the last moment, there were boos from the crowd and Kane was hit from behind. As a result, he released Frieza and fell down to the mat.

"What the…!" asked Striker.

"What the hell happened!" asked Grisham.

"Look! In the ring!" said Striker.

Everybody looked and saw Drew McIntyre and "Dashing" Cody Rhodes in the ring, a chair in McIntyre's hands.

"It's McIntyre and Rhodes!" said Grisham.

"This is brilliant!" asked Striker.

"They just attacked Kane from behind!" Ox King said.

McIntyre began to repeatedly slam the chair down on Kane and Rhodes joined in by stomping the daylights out of Kane.

"Now they are beating the hell out of Kane!" said Striker.

"But why! What is this all about!" asked Grisham.

"I don't know, but this is legal! Remember, no disqualification!" said Striker.

Kane covered up as best as he could to withstand the attack but he was soon overwhelmed by them. McIntyre and Rhodes stopped their assault and as McIntyre looked down at Kane, Rhodes picked up the other chair in the ring and then stood on either side of Kane, chairs in hand.

"Now McIntyre and Rhodes both have chairs!" said Grisham.

Kane began to stir and he made up to his knees and that was when McIntyre and Rhodes struck. They swung their chairs at Kane at the same time, smashing his head in between them.

"OH MY GOD!" said Striker and Grisham.

The crowd let out a collective gasp as Kane dropped down to the mat, completely motionless. McIntyre and Rhodes dropped their chairs in the ring and hi-fived each other before they made their way out of the ring, smirks on their faces. The crowd booed them as they went up the ramp and behind the curtain.

"I cannot believe what we just saw. McIntyre and Rhodes, for unknown reasons, just came out here and completely destroyed Kane," said Grisham.

"They smashed his head in between those two chairs. And now they are leaving as if nothing happened," said Striker. "Just brilliant! They are just Dashingly Sinister!"

Back in the ring, Frieza began to stir and he saw that Kane was down on the mat. Gritting his teeth, he pulled himself to the ropes and got to his feet using them.

"We better get back to business! There is still a match going on here!" said Grisham.

"Frieza has just now made it back to his feet! I don't think he has any idea what happened to Kane!" said Striker.

"I don't think he cares!" said Grisham.

The fans booed Frieza as he went to the downed Kane and started dropping kicks all over his body, finishing with a large knee to Kane's back.

"Death Beam!" Frieza shouts and fires at the downed Kane.

"Frieza drops kicks all over Kane and hits that hard knee on him!" said Striker.

"Not to mention the Death Beam," Ox King said.

Frieza got to his feet and an idea came to his head. He went and got one of the chairs in the ring and placed it in the middle of the ring.

"What the…?" asked Grisham.

"Uh oh!" said Striker.

Frieza picked Kane up and placed Kane's head between his legs.

"Frieza is prepping up for something!" said Grisham.

"And Kane is completely helpless!" said Striker.

Then, Frieza jumped and flipped in mid-air forcing Kane with him. He named this Flip Piledriver the Galactic Takeover.

"WOW!" said Striker. "What a move!"

Kane crumpled to the mat and the crowd let out a surprise pop.

"Frieza hits Kane with the Galactic Takeover!" said Grisham.

"And Kane was dropped on that chair, leaving his head wide open for the impact!" said Striker.

Frieza laughed and put one foot on Kane.

"There goes the pin!" said Grisham.

1…2…3…

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It is all over! Frieza has defeated Kane!" said Grisham.

"Here is your winner, Frieza," Chimel said. The crowd booed loudly.

"Kane wanted revenge, but this was not his night," Ox King said.

"Will Kane be in any shape for Summerslam?" Grisham asked. "We will find out this Sunday."

**Divas Triathlon (Final Event: The Swimsuit Contest)**

Turtle Crane Inc. is once again in the ring. Chi-Chi, Launch (Good), Layla, and 18 are all in the ring in robes.

"Welcome to the final event in the Divas Triathlon," Chaotzu said. "The final challenge is a Swimsuit Contest. The rules are simple. Each diva will model their swimsuit to the WWE Universe. The winner is determined by crowd reaction."

"First up, Layla!" Tien said.

"Not Enough For Me" plays

Layla walks up to the nearest ropes and removes her robe. She was wearing a two piece with the word "Lay" on the right side of the top and "Cool" on the left side. She turned around and revealed the word "Flawless" on the bottoms. She then started doing a sexy dance on the ropes, giving the WWE Universe a great view of her hard body. The crowd, mostly the men, cheered and gave catcalls.

"Whoa! It's getting hot in here!" Krillin said. "Next up, Launch!"

"Goodies" by Ciara plays.

Launch performed something of a striptease. She removed the belt to her robe and slightly opened one side of the robe revealing one half of her blue top. She closed the robe up, and opened the whole thing up, revealing a bedazzled blur two-piece.

"Wow! Launch is smokin'," Striker said.

Launch waved and blew kisses to the crowd who cheer and catcall.

"Damn!" Krillin said. 18 shot him a look. "Sorry honey, hehehe!"

"Next up, Chi-Chi!" Tien said.

"What Love Is (remix)" by Jim Johnston plays.

Chi-Chi walked to the ropes, a smile on her face. She teased opening her robe several times and loosened her belt. She opened her robe, only to reveal a bathing suit that left a lot to the imagination, much to the chagrin of the fans, who boo loudly.

"Tough crowd," Chaotzu said. "Last but not least, Android 18!"

"Buttons" by The Pussycat Dolls plays.

18 went to the ropes with a smirk on her face. She loosened the belt on her robe. She finally removed her robe to reveal her custom bikini. This two piece had no actual top, as it only had to black hand plates covering 18's nipple area. The bottoms were black as well and complimented 18's lower body well. To add some shine, 18 had a belly piercing with the initials "KC" on the charm that was present (for Krillin Chestnut). The crowd was in an uproar. The men in the crowd were beating on the barricade in excitement.

"Oh my god!" Striker shouted. "I love my job!"

Krillin was staring hard at 18, in shock and lust.

"Jeez, Krillin, you're like a dog with a bone," Tien said.

"Huh…what?" Krillin asked not taking his eyes off his wife.

"You are like a dog with a _bone_!" Tien said slowly, putting emphasis on "bone."

"What…AAHH," Krillin looked down and saw his shame. Krillin took his jacket off and covered his front, but to no avail. "Oh man how embarrassing." Krillin continued to try and cover up.

"Now to determine the winner," Chaotzu said. "Was it Layla?"

The crowd cheered and hooted. The meter on the titantron read: 94%. Layla jumped in excitement.

"_Simply…flawless," she thought._

"What did you think of Launch?" Tien asked. The crowd cheered and hollered. The men gave catcalls. The meter on the titantron read: 94%.

"Wow she tied with Layla!" Krillin said. "What about Chi-Chi?" The crowd booed loudly. Chi-Chi grabbed a mic.

"What is with you people?" She asked. "Do you really expect me to degrade myself to make you happy?" The crowd cheered in response.

"Well too bad," Chi-Chi continued. The crowd booed. "Didn't your mothers teach you perverts to respect women?"

"Anyways," Krillin said taking the mic from her. "What did you think of my wife, 18?"

The crowd went into a frenzy. Catcalls, chants, the works. The meter on the titantron read: 100%. 18 blushed.

"The winner of the Swimsuit Contest and the Triathlon, 18!" Tien said. The crowd cheered louder. The final results displayed:

**1****st****: Android 18 (14)**

**2****nd****: Launch (11)**

**3****rd****: Chi-Chi (10)**

**4****th****: Layla (7)**

This didn't sit well with Chi-Chi, as she immediately attacked Launch by hitting her in the head with a frying pan.

"What the hell?" Grisham asked. "That was uncalled for."

Layla charged at Chi-Chi, but Chi-Chi moved. Layla was also struck with the pan.

"There goes Layla," Striker said.

18 started to hammer away at Chi-Chi and got the upper hand. 18 whipped Chi-Chi into the ropes, but Chi-Chi held on as she bounced off. 18 charges her, but Chi-Chi sprays her with Green Mist.

"Green Mist," Ox King said. "That's my girl."

18 tried to clear her vision, but as she turned around, Chi-Chi levels her with The Blackout Kick.

"Did you see how 18's head jerked?" Striker asked.

Chi-Chi rolled out of the ring, leaving her three opponents laid out and Turtle Crane Inc. shocked. Chi-Chi grabs the Women's Championship and holds it high in the air as the crowd boos.

"The fun and games are over," Striker said. "Which smart, sexy, and powerful diva will be the Women's Champion after Summerslam?"

**Goku vs. Cell (First Blood Match)**

"Perfect Cell (techno remix" by Dragon Ball Z plays.

Cell comes out to boos as pyro goes off.

"The following contest is a First Blood Match," Chimel began. "The only way to win is by forcing your opponent to bleed. Introducing first, from Dr. Gero's Lab in The Future, "Super Perfect" Cell!"

"This match is going to be brutal," Grisham said as Goku's countdown began.

_5…4…3…2…1…0…_

The lights go off in the arena. Pyrotechnics go off on the stage. Then the lights come back on, and Goku's titantron plays along with his theme song, "Dragon Soul," by Sean Schemmel.

_Don't stop, Don't stop, We're in luck now_

_Don't stop, There's so much to be found_

_We can find paradise, all we have to do is go, go, free your soul_

Goku emerges from the curtain to loud cheers. Most of the crowd bows to him in respect as he makes his way to the ring.

"And the opponent, from East District, GOKU!" Chimel said as the crowd cheered louder.

"And there's who I believe is the hottest young rookie in the WWE! Goku has been turning heads since his very first match here a few weeks ago!" said Striker.

"And this is without a doubt going to be his toughest match thus far! Goku and Cell have history leading all the way back to the Red Ribbon Army days, and it has lead up to them competing in the Cell Games and right now in what is one of the most physical matches in wrestling history, a first blood match!" said Ox King.

"And you can bet that these two are just itching to get at each other!" said Striker.

Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan 2. Goku and Cell locked eyes with each other and it took everything in them to not rush each other right then and there.

"Oh man, I'm ready for this one! And so is the crowd! They are ready to see some blood!" said Striker.

"And they will at the conclusion of this match as either Goku or Cell has to bleed for the match to end!" said Ox King.

Goku went to his corner and seconds later the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Goku and Cell, one on one in a first blood match!" said Striker.

Goku and Cell met in the middle of the ring with fists flying. They each connected with some very hard shots until Goku began to get the better of the situation by backing Cell into one of the corners and then he unloaded with hard punch after punch on him, bring him down to a sitting position in the corner.

"This match got physical right at the starting bell and Goku is now all over Cell with those punches!" said Ox King.

Then Goku started to land hard kicks down on Cell, causing him to cover up a bit. The fans were already into the match because of the aggression being shown by the warriors.

"I'm with the fans! This is one aggressive match we are seeing, and it's only the beginning!" said Striker.

Goku got outside of the ring, threw up the apron, and started looking for something under the ring.

"Goku is looking to bring out the hardware, which he can do in this match as there are no disqualifications!" said Ox King.

Moments later, Mr. SmackDown! stood to his feet, with a steel chair in hand. The crowd cheered as they saw the weapon and Goku reentered the ring and stood just a few feet away from Cell.

"Goku gets back in the ring armed with a steel chair!" said Striker.

Goku gripped the chair tightly and rushed at Cell. At the last moment, Cell threw his feet up and kicked Goku in his stomach. As a result, Goku stumbled forward and landed in the corner, smashing his face against the chair.

"Oh man! I bet Goku wishes he didn't bring that chair in there now!" said Ox King.

Goku crumpled down to the mat and the referee checked him for blood and didn't see any. Cell growled and he went to Goku, kicked him out of the ring, and followed him out. Cell picked Goku up, led him over to the announcer's table, and slammed his head down on it, causing his head to bounce off of it and Cell followed that up by dropping Goku down to the ground with a swift punch to his face.

"Hard move after another as Cell drops Goku down with a punch!" said Striker.

"And through it all Goku is not bleeding!" said Ox King.

Cell looked out at the crowd and as they booed him, him glared back at them. He bent down, grabbed Goku's arm, and led him over to the nearby steel steps, propping him up against it. As Cell took a few steps away from Goku, the crowd all stood on their feet to see what was about to happen.

"What the hell is Cell about to do?" asked Striker.

"It looks like Goku is about to become one with the steel steps!" said Ox King.

Seconds later, Cell took off running at Goku and as soon as he was within range, Goku shot forward, wrapped his legs around Cell's, and tripped him headfirst into the steel steps.

"OH MAN!" said Striker.

"Cell went face-first into the steps after a beautiful counter by Goku!" said Ox King.

There was a pop from the crowd as the referee got outside the ring, went to Cell, and checked him for blood. He didn't find any.

"Whoa! Cell isn't bleeding after that?" asked Striker.

"Apparently not and the match continues!" said Ox King.

Goku got to his feet, shaking his head as he did so and went to Cell. He bent down, picked him up, and threw him back into the ring. Goku followed him in, set Cell down in one of the corners of the ring, and then delivered some hard kicks directly to Cell'ss forehead.

"Goku's softening Cell's head up with those kicks!" said Striker.

One final kick later, Goku turned around and picked up the steel chair that was still in the ring. He turned his attention to the dazed Cell and an idea formed in his head.

"What is Goku about to do?" asked Ox King.

"Super Kaio-Ken!" Goku charged up to Kaio-Ken form in his SS2 form.

Holding the chair in the air with one hand, Goku took off running around the ring to build up speed, running in Cell's direction.

Just when he was a few feet in front of Cell, Goku leapt in the air, placed the chair in front of him, and then as he descended, kicked/slammed it directly into Cell's face.

"HOLY CRAP!" shouted Striker and Grisham said.

"Kaio-Ken Attack! With the help of a chair,"

The fans went nuts with cheers at what they had seen and Cell fell down to the mat on his side.

"What the hell did Goku just do?" asked Striker.

"Are you blind? He just kicked/slammed that chair into Cell's face!" said Ox King.

"If he ain't busted open after that then I don't know what to tell you!" said Striker.

The referee checked Cell for any blood and didn't find any.

"Are you serious?" Striker shouted.

Goku threw the chair down to the middle of the ring after getting back up to his feet and after that, went back to Cell and dropped hard punches down on him.

"Now even more punches are coming from Goku now!" said Ox King.

Goku grabbed Cell by his head and picked him up out of the corner, led him over to the chair, and held his head in between one of his arms directly over it.

"Uh, this could hurt!" said Striker.

There was a pop from the crowd as they saw the position the warriors were in, but all of a sudden, Cell wrapped his arms around Goku's waist, lifted him off the mat, and slammed him down onto the chair face-first.

"Oh my gosh!" said Ox King.

The crowd all let out surprised gasps as they saw the force at which Goku's head bounced off of the chair and he held his head in pain as a result.

"What a counter by Cell! Goku looked like he was going for a DDT on the chair but Cell got out of it and sent Goku crashing down onto it instead!" said Striker.

The referee went to Goku, moved his hands out of the way of his head, and checked for blood. There wasn't any blood. The crowd cheered and Cell growled.

"And there still isn't any blood!" said Ox King.

Cell picked the chair up and hurled it out of the ring in anger then went right at Goku, picked him up, and threw him into a corner. Cell followed him in and unloaded with a series of punches that was almost difficult to watch. Cell finished his assault with a right hook that almost knocked Goku out on his feet.

"Damn! Those punches make the ones Goku was doing earlier seem like nothing!" said Striker.

Cell then lifted Goku up to the top rope and he himself followed him up there. Cell placed Goku's head between his legs and then looked to the outside of the ring and a sick smile appeared on his face.

"What the hell…?" asked Ox King.

As he bent over and wrapped his arms around Goku, realization set in on everybody in the building and there was a loud pop from everyone.

"Oh my God! No! He can't do this!" said Ox King.

"Who the hell is going to try and stop him?" shouted Striker.

At the last moment, Goku lifted his body up, taking Cell with him.

"Oh no!" said Ox King.

Cell went flying off of the top rope, spinning in a complete front flip and landing smack dab on his face on the outside of the ring.

"Cell just went flying off the top turnbuckle and did a face-plant right on the outside of the ring!" said Striker.

"There has got to be blood after that!" said Ox King.

There was a gasp from the crowd as they heard the smack of Cell hitting the ground and the referee went outside and checked him for blood. There wasn't any.

"What the…! There's no blood after that? No way! What the hell is Cell made of?" Striker shouted.

"He's comprised of cells of the strongest fighters on Earth! I'm beginning to wonder if either one of them is even capable of busting the other open in this match!" said Ox King.

Back on the top ropes, Goku took a few moments to catch his breath before he stood tall on the ropes, looking back down at Cell, who was slowing getting back to his feet.

"Goku is standing on the top rope! It looks like he has something big planned up there!" said Striker.

"Yeah, but wait! Look! Cell is pulling something out of his boot! What is that?" Ox King shouted.

"It looks like a…it is! That's a lead pipe!" said Striker.

Once Cell had stood up, Goku turned back around facing away from him and then leapt off the turnbuckle, performing a backflip as he did so.

"Wow! Look at Goku! He's going for a moonsault!" said Ox King.

As soon as Goku was within range, Cell gripped the pipe in his hand tightly, aimed for Goku's head, and swung it at him. However, Goku managed to move out of the way using Instant Transmission.

"Nice!" Grisham said.

Goku appeared behind Cell and held up his hands to his face.

"Solar Flare!" Goku shouted. As Cell turns around, he gets blinded by the flash of light.

"This is his chance!" Ox King shouted. "Get him Goku!"

Cell dropped the pipe he was holding. Goku quickly picked it up, held it tight in his grasp, and swung at Cell's head.

"OH SNAP!" said Striker and Ox King.

The crowd all gasped at the sound of the pipe cracking Cell's head and The Ultimate Android crashed down to the ground face-first.

"That was a sickening blow right to the head of Cell! Man that was sick!" said Striker.

"I wonder if that did the job!" said Ox King.

The referee went over to Cell and turned him over to check him for blood and Cell's head was gushing blood.

"Whoa! It's blood! We got blood!" said Striker.

The referee called for the bell and the match was over.

"It is all over! Goku has defeated Cell!" said Ox King.

"Here is your winner, GOKU!" Chimel said as the crowd cheered.

"Wow what a brutal match!" Striker said.

"I wonder what shape these two will be in for Summerslam," Grisham said.

"So do I," Ox King said.

"Summerslam is a mere two days away," Striker said. "To all of us here from SmackDown!, we thank you for watching. See you at Summerslam!"

**End Chapter**

**The X: Wow what a show!**

**Goku: I thought I was done there for a second.**

**The X: You got through it! Now comes the hard part.**

**Goku: I have a world title match next chapter! I'm so excited!**

**The X: As for the Power 25. I've decided to forgo the chapter and start the Summerslam event right away!**

**Krillin: All right! I'll be wearing gold soon! I like our tag team name, Turtle Crane Inc.! It's catchy!**

**The X: On top of that, our first Z Fighter turned heel, Chi-Chi.**

**Goku: Uh…what's a heel?**

**The X: The bad guy in wrestling.**

**Goku: Oh.**

**The X: Now R&R readers!**


	11. Summerslam

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or WWE!**

_Last time on DBWE…_

"_Solar Flare!" Goku shouted. As Cell turns around, he gets blinded by the flash of light._

"_This is his chance!" Ox King shouted. "Get him Goku!"_

_Cell dropped the pipe he was holding. Goku quickly picked it up, held it tight in his grasp, and swung at Cell's head._

_"OH SNAP!" said Striker and Ox King._

_The crowd all gasped at the sound of the pipe cracking Cell's head and The Ultimate Android crashed down to the ground face-first._

_"That was a sickening blow right to the head of Cell! Man that was sick!" said Striker._

_"I wonder if that did the job!" said Ox King._

_The referee went over to Cell and turned him over to check him for blood and Cell's head was gushing blood._

_"Whoa! It's blood! We got blood!" said Striker._

_The referee called for the bell and the match was over._

_"It is all over! Goku has defeated Cell!" said Ox King._

**Match Card:**

**Piccolo vs. Drew McIntyre**

**Layla (c) vs. Launch vs. Chi-Chi vs. Android 18 (Fatal 4 Way Match for the WWE Women's Championship)**

**The Miz (c) vs. Gohan w/Videl (U.S. Championship)**

**The Hart Dynasty (c) vs. Khali-Buu vs. Cell and Friezavs. Turtle Crane Inc. (Krillin and Tien Shinhan) (Tag Team Turmoil for the WWE Tag Team Championship)**

**Yamcha vs. Ted Dibiase (Evil Containment Wave Match)**

**Goku vs. Kane (c) (Three Stages of Hell Match for the World Heavyweight Championship)**

**Vegeta vs. Sheamus (c) (Fan's Revenge Hardcore Match for the WWE Championship)**

**Note: (c) indicates current champion**

_Chapter 11: Summerslam_

Pyro goes off in the Orange Star Arena in Satan City. The arena is sold out for the biggest pay-per-view of the summer, Summerslam. We join our commentators, Master Roshi, Ox King, and Oolong at ringside.

"Hehehe, we are live from the Orange Star Arena in Satan City for WWE Summerslam, the hottest party of the summer!" Roshi said. "Now where are the hot babes who came to see me?"

"In another dimension, old man," Oolong said.

"Tonight we have four main events taking place," Ox King said.

"We have a Tag Team Turmoil for the WWE Tag Team Championship," Oolong said. "We have Goku taking on Kane for the World Heavyweight Championship in Three Stages of Hell."

"We also have Vegeta taking on Sheamus in a Fan's Revenge Hardcore Match," Roshi said. "And we have Yamcha taking on Ted DiBiase in an Evil Containment Wave Match. That match is the most brutal of the night in my opinion."

"Let's not waste any more time," Ox King said. "It's time to start our first match. Piccolo is taking on Drew McIntyre,"

**Piccolo vs. Drew McIntyre**

_**(Shaman's Harvest – "Broken Dreams")**_

_What's that metronome I hear?_

_Perhaps the end, is drawing near_

_You never hear the shot that takes you down…_

_Out of time, so say goodbye_

_What is yours, now is mine_

"The Sinister Scotsman" Drew McIntyre comes out to boos. He walks slowly down the ramp to the ring. He walks up the stairs and gets into the ring. He looks out into the crowd as they boo him.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall," Chimel began. "Introducing first, from Ayr, Scotland, weighing 256 pounds, Drew McIntyre."

"Drew McIntyre is formidable," Roshi said.

"Piccolo will win, got that," Oolong said.

_**(Adema – "Immortal")**_

_Let's fight  
We're face to face  
Loyalty is what I need to see from you  
You're insecure  
I can see the fear that breeds in your heart  
Where will you run? Where will you hide?  
I see the blood drip from your eyes  
Who will survive? Let's get it on  
And we'll fight_

Piccolo enters the arena to loud chants.

"Piccolo! Piccolo! Piccolo!"

The lights turn green as Piccolo sheds his turban and cloak as pyro goes off. He walks down the ramp slowly and glares at McIntyre. He gets onto the apron and enters the ring, not taking his eyes off McIntyre.

"And the opponent, from Planet Namek, Piccolo!" Chimel said as the crowd cheered louder.

"Piccolo needs to get through this quickly on focus on his Intercontinental Championship match at Night of Champions," Ox King said.

"Agreed," Roshi said.

He locked eyes with McIntyre and the two of them stared at each other, neither backing down an inch.

"Now those are some intense glares if I have ever seen any!" said Oolong.

"Hell yeah!" said Roshi. "I'm ready to see these two go at it!"

The referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go!" said Roshi. "Piccolo and McIntyre, one on one!"

The two superstars began the match by circling each other until meeting in the middle of the ring. The two of them locked up and McIntyre quickly transitioned to a side headlock. Piccolo felt McIntyre's arms tighten around his head and was quick to get out of it. He backed up into the ropes and used the momentum from them to throw McIntyre off of him. McIntyre bounced off the adjacent ropes and as he went back to Piccolo, he threw himself at The Namek's legs and rolled him up.

"Whoa!" said Oolong. "After a nice technical exchange there McIntyre has gotten Piccolo in a pinning position!"

1

Piccolo kicked out of the rollup and he and McIntyre got back to their feet.

"But Piccolo kicks out rather quickly!" said Roshi.

The Sinister Scotsman threw a clothesline at Piccolo, but he ducked it, hooked his arms with McIntyre's, and pulled him down into a pinning position.

"Now look at this!" said Oolong. "Piccolo has McIntyre down in a pinning position now!"

1

McIntyre kicked out of the pin and as he and Piccolo got to their feet. The two locked up again, and Piccolo whipped McIntyre into the ropes. He takes McIntyre down with a shoulder block.

"Man, oh man!" said Roshi. "Nice shoulder block!"

Piccolo charged at McIntyre and threw a kick at his stomach but his foot was caught by McIntyre and The Sinister Scotsman spun Piccolo around and gave him a big boot.

"Ooh!" said Roshi. "Big boot right to the face!"

"There sure wasn't anything pretty about that one!" said Oolong.

The kick rattled Piccolo and he fell down to the mat on his back and McIntyre leapt on him and started dropping hard punches down on the sides of his head.

"And look at those punches fly!" said Roshi.

"Piccolo is in a bad spot!" said Oolong. "He needs to find a way out of this!"

After hitting one final punch, McIntyre covered Piccolo.

"McIntyre has covered Piccolo!" said Roshi.

1…2…

Piccolo kicked out of the pin.

"Piccolo kicks out at 2!" said Oolong.

McIntyre got to his feet and dropped a hard kick down Piccolo before picking him up and throwing Piccolo shoulder first into the ring post.

"Oooh!" The crowd responded as they heard the impact.

"McIntyre smashed Piccolo into the ring post shoulder first!" said Roshi.

Then, The Sinister Scotsman underhooked Piccolo.

"Now it looks like he is going to follow up with the Future Shock DDT!" said Oolong.

Suddenly, Piccolo countered out and lifted up McIntyre onto his shoulder. He gave McIntyre a powerslam.

"Oh!" said Oolong. "The Future Shock has been countered by Piccolo!"

"And McIntyre crashed into the mat!" said Roshi.

McIntyre's back collided with the mat hard and he suddenly felt himself being picked up by Piccolo. Piccolo kicked McIntyre in the stomach, ran to the ropes, bounced off, and gave The Chosen One a scissors kick. Piccolo pins McIntyre.

"It Came From Namek!" said Oolong. "Piccolo has pinned McIntyre!"

1…2…

McIntyre kicked out of the pin.

"McIntyre kicks out at the last second!" said Roshi.

Piccolo quickly got to his feet and picked McIntyre up as if to body slam him, but McIntyre started to swing his legs wildly and fell down behind Piccolo and backed into the ropes.

"McIntyre fights out of the body slam!" said Roshi.

"What is he about to do now!" asked Oolong.

Piccolo turned around and saw McIntyre rushing at him and flew to the side, avoiding the big boot.

"Whew! That was a close call!" said Ox King. "Piccolo just barely avoided McIntyre's patented big boot!"

McIntyre turned back to Piccolo, only to be kicked in the midsection by him and turned around. Piccolo locked his arm around McIntyre's head and then lifted him up in the air. The crowd was going crazy with cheers as they saw Piccolo about to hit McIntyre with his finishing move.

"Oh man!" said Oolong. "It looks like Piccolo is going for the maneuver that got him his first victory last week!"

"What was it called, Farewell from Namek!" asked Roshi.

"For the second time, it is called _Greetings_ From Namek!" said Oolong. "Get it right geezer!"

However, McIntyre once again wildly swung his legs and used that momentum to fall down behind Piccolo and push him forward into the ropes. Piccolo turned back around only to be shocked and surprised.

"Destructive Wave!" McIntyre shouted and fired the blast. Piccolo was struck down by his own move.

"Oh shit!" said Oolong. "McIntyre got out of Piccolo's grasp and just blasted Piccolo with his own signature move!"

There was a collective "Ooh!" from the crowd as they heard the impact of Piccolo hit by the wave. McIntyre immediately covered Piccolo.

"Well that's done!" said Roshi. "McIntyre has won this one!"

"He hasn't yet!" said Oolong. "He has to get the 3 count first!"

1…2…

Piccolo kicked out.

McIntyre picked up Piccolo and once again underhooked him, setting up the Future Shock.

"If Drew hits this, it's over!" Ox King said.

Piccolo counters out again, grabs McIntyre by the legs, getting him on the ground. He locks in the Namekian Knot.

At that moment, a figure slid into the ring and smashed an object over Piccolo's head.

"What the fuck!" yelled Roshi.

"Who is that!" yelled Oolong.

All eyes focused on the figure and it was revealed to be "Dashing" Cody Rhodes. He had a smirk on his face and was holding a steel chair in his hand.

"It's 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes!" yelled Oolong. "What the hell is he doing here!"

"I don't know!" said Roshi. "But what I do know is that he just smashed Piccolo with that chair!"

The referee called for the bell, signifying that the match was over. Then he exited the ring and whispered something in the ring announcer's ear.

"Yo, what's going on now!" asked Roshi.

"I think I know!" said Oolong.

Roberts held the microphone to his lips and began to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of disqualification, Piccolo!"

The duo continue to beat down on Piccolo with the chair. The crowd cheers as Future Trunks comes out to Piccolo's aid.

"Here comes the Intercontinental Champion!" Ox King said.

Future Trunks slides into the ring as McIntyre and Rhodes exit the ring with smirks on their faces.

_**(Dale Oliver and Tha Trademarc – "Gold Medal")**_

**Ringside**

"What was the meaning of that attack?" Roshi asked.

"I guess we'll find out this Friday," Roshi said.

"Speaking of Friday, it's time for SmackDown!'s Fatal 4 Way Match for the Women's Championship," Oolong said.

"Oh baby, yeah, hot women!" Roshi said excited.

**Backstage (18's Locker Room)**

The crowd cheers as 18's is seen doing stretches as Krillin and her 3-year-old daughter Marron enter the room.

"Hey babe," Krillin said. "I wanted you to know that we're rooting for you to win."

"Do your best, mommy," Marron said. "I know you can win."

18 smiled as she put on her gloves. "Right, sweetheart, I will win." She turned to Krillin. "Don't you have a match to get ready for?"

"Oh right," Krillin said. "Come on Marron! You can help Daddy get ready for his match."

"Yay!" Marron said laughing.

**Backstage (Chi-Chi's Locker Room)**

The crowd boos as Chi-Chi is seen taping her wrists.

"Good luck, Mom," Gohan said.

"Thanks son," Chi-Chi said.

"You can do it," Goten said.

**Backstage (Turtle Crane Inc.'s Locker Room)**

Launch is seen putting her gloves on as the crowd cheers.

"Good luck Launch," Tien said as he kissed her.

"Thanks, sweetie," Launch said. "Oh my! I only hope that I can get past 18. She's tough."

"Win or lose, give it your all," Chaotzu said.

"I will," Launch said before she gave Tien a kiss and left.

**Backstage (Team Lay-Cool's Locker Room)**

"Oh my god, do you see what she wears?" Michelle McCool asked. The crowd boos.

"Ewww!" Layla said childishly. "None of my opponents have any fashion sense."

"You got a middle-aged housewife, a tin can, and a future ex-con gunning for our title," McCool said. "Do they really think they have a chance?"

"Tonight's win will be simply…"Layla began.

"Flawless!" The two finished.

**Ringside**

"Which one of these divas will walk out as the Women's Champion?" Ox King asked. "Find out next."

**Layla vs. Launch vs. Chi-Chi vs. Android 18 (Women's Championship)**

"The following Fatal 4 Way Match is for the WWE Women's Championship!" Chimel said.

_**(Billy Lincoln – "Out To Kill")**_

The lights in the arena turn green. Launch (Good) comes out to cheers from the crowd. She waves to the crowd and walks down the ramp. She high fives a kid in the front row and slides into the ring. She gets on a turnbuckle and blows kisses to the crowd as they cheer.

"Launch looks better and better by the day!" Roshi said.

_**(Jim Johnston – "Not Enough for Me")**_

_You're not enough for me (oh no)_

_Just another man in love with me (just another man, yeah)_

_Gotta open up your eyes and see (Oh yeah)_

_You're not enough for me_

Team-Lay Cool comes out to boos. They unzip their jackets and show off their title belts and walk down the ramp. Layla then gets into the ring and raises her belt into the air.

"This whole Co-Women's Champion thing is so annoying," Oolong said.

"Same here," Ox King said.

_**(Jeff Hardy – "Modest (remix)")**_

Smoke covers the entrance.

_Modest to the top (to the top, to the top, to the top)_

_Modest at the top (at the top, at the top, at the top)_

_Modest past the top (past the top, past the top, past the top)_

_Still Modest, past the top (past the top, past the top, past the top)_

Chi-Chi emerges from the smoke wearing new gear that resembles her outfit from Dragonball. The outfit was more of a bodysuit that covered everything on her except her arms and calves. The crowd boos her. She just sneers at them as walks down the ramp.

"Ox, what's up with your daughter lately?" Roshi asked. "This new attitude of hers is not making her any friends here in the WWE."

"I talked to her earlier today and she said: 'I'm not here to make friends or to please the perverts in the crowd. I'm here to be the Women's Champion.'," Ox King replied.

Chi-Chi slides in the ring and goes to her corner.

_**(Boy Hits Car – "Lovefurypassionenergy")**_

_So fuck your rules man_

_So fuck your rules man_

_So fuck your rules man_

_So fuck your rules man_

_So fuck your rules man,_

_You step up, you'll go down fast_

_I've got to release all the_

_Shit that has made up my past_

"18, 18!" The crowd shouts.

18 comes out to the arena wearing her outfit from the Majin Buu Saga. After flicking her hair back, pyro goes off on the stage. She smirks and walks down the ramp. 18 walks up the steps and gets into the ring.

"Something's get to give here," Oolong said.

The four divas are in each of the four corners. McCool is on the outside as introductions began.

"Introducing the challengers," Chimel began. "First, from, South City, Launch!"

The crowd cheers as Launch waves to the crowd.

"Introducing the challenger, from The East District, 'The Ox Princess,' Chi-Chi!"

The crowd boos as Chi-Chi does leg stretches.

"Introducing the challenger, from The Turtle Island, 'The Deadly Beauty,' Android 18!"

The crowd cheers their heads off as 18 does arm stretches.

"And, from Miami, Florida, she is the self-professed co-WWE Women's Champion, Layla!"

The crowd boos Layla as she holds the belt up in the air. The referee takes the belt and holds it up again to the crowd boos. The bell rings.

"Here we go!" Roshi said. "The Fatal 4 Way is underway!"

18, Launch, and Chi-Chi meet in the ring and stare each other down. Layla stands there appalled.

"Hey! Hey! I'm in this match too!" She shouted.

The three turn to her and look back at one another again.

"Damn! They're not taking Layla seriously," Oolong said.

Layla, infuriated, shoves all three challengers.

"I am the co-Women's Champion! You will pay attention to me!" Layla shouted. For her trouble, Chi-Chi clotheslines her, and all three challengers stomp away at her.

"That's what she gets," Roshi said.

The three then throw her out of the ring. McCool rushes to Layla. The three in the ring circle each other. Chi-Chi is the first to attack, as she kicks Launch in the stomach. 18 tackles Chi-Chi to the ground and starts punching away at her.

"Meow! Catfight!" Roshi said.

Suddenly, Chi-Chi shot at 18, wrapped her arms around her, and lifted her off the mat. The Ox Princess ran to one of the corners and drove 18 into it.

"Chi-Chi starts things off with her power by driving 18 all the way into one of the corners!" said Ox King.

Chi-Chi began to repeatedly drive her shoulder into 18's stomach and as she did, Launch got into the action by leaping all the way onto the top rope, her legs on either side of 18 and started to land punches on her head.

"And look at Launch! She leapt all the way to the top rope and is dropping punches down on 18!" said Roshi.

"Now this is something you don't see every day! This match has already gotten started in a big way!" said Ox King.

Chi-Chi pulled out of the corner and backed to the middle of the ring and Launch continued her assault on 18. Chi-Chi took off running at 18 and The Deadly Beauty managed to see her coming and she slid down and out of the ring. As a result, Launch fell down and hung upside down in the corner and Chi-Chi ended up driving her shoulder into SmackDown!'s Sweetheart's midsection.

"Oh! Launch is the one that gets hit with the shoulder ram by Chi-Chi!" said Roshi.

18 got back into the ring, grabbed Chi-Chi, and rolled her up into a pinning position.

"Look at 18! She is taking advantage of the situation and has rolled Chi-Chi up!" said Ox King.

1…2…

Chi-Chi kicked out of the pin.

"Whoa! Man that was a close one! 18 damn near got the win right there!" said Roshi.

18 got to her feet and began to stomp Chi-Chi's leg, causing The Ox Princess to yell out in pain. 18 circled her and stomped on her left arm. She kept going and stomped on Chi-Chi's head. 18 circled and stomped on Chi-Chi's right arm. She finally ended the assault by stomping on Chi-Chi's right leg. Chi-Chi grabbed her hurt legs and grit her teeth as the pain went through them.

"Whew! Talk about picking out body parts and assaulting them! 18 is going to town on Chi-Chi's entire body!" said Oolong.

18 grabbed one of The Ox Princess's legs, turned her over, and locked an Ankle Lock on it, causing Chi-Chi to yell out loudly.

"And it is only getting worse for Chi-Chi as 18 has locked on the Ankle Lock!" said Roshi.

The referee asked Chi-Chi if she wanted to give up and she said "NO!" and 18 cranked on more pressure and applied a grapevine to the leg. At this point, Launch had pulled herself back up onto the top turnbuckle.

"Look! Launch is on the top turnbuckle!" said Ox King.

"Oh man! What is she about to do!" asked Roshi.

Launch turned her head and saw that 18 had an Ankle Lock locked on Chi-Chi and wanted to make sure that "The Deadly Beauty" didn't get the victory. SmackDown!'s Sweetheart stood tall on the top turnbuckle, looking out at the crowd. Then Launch leapt up and flew backwards into the ring, performing a backflip as she did so. Then SmackDown!'s Sweetheart crashed right down on 18, hitting her with a moonsault and causing her to release the Ankle Lock.

"Oh my God!" yelled Ox King.

"Launch hits a picture perfect moonsault on 18 and it forces her to release the Ankle Lock!" said Roshi.

"That was amazing!" said Ox King.

The crowd let out loud cheers as 18 rolled over in pain and Launch covered the downed Chi-Chi.

"And Launch covers Chi-Chi!" said Roshi.

1…2…

Chi-Chi got her shoulder off of the mat.

"Chi-Chi gets her shoulder up at 2!" said Ox King.

Launch got up and made her way to 18 and picked her up. SmackDown!'s Sweetheart placed her head in between 18's body and arm, wrapped her arms around her waist, lifted her off the mat, and hit her with a Northern Lights Suplex and immediately landing in a pinning position.

"Beautiful suplex by Launch and she now has 18 in a pinning position!" said Roshi.

1…2

Layla reentered the ring and broke up the pin.

"Layla breaks up the pin," Ox King said.

"Chi-Chi and 18 are going to have to get back in this somehow or Launch is going to be all over them!" said Roshi.

Layla starts beating on Chi-Chi as Launch deals with 18.

Layla grabbed Chi-Chi's head and turned her around.

"Uh oh! Layla may be setting up the Layout!" Oolong said.

Chi-Chi counters and shoves Layla into the ropes. McCool is on the apron. Chi-Chi approaches her. McCool tries to throw a punch, but Chi-Chi catches it and hits her with a forearm.

"Do not ruin this for me bimbo!" Chi-Chi shouted. Layla rolls her up.

"Look! There's a cover here!" Ox King said.

1…

Chi-Chi rolled through and countered. Chi-Chi strikes the seated Women's Champion with the Blackout kick.

"Blackout! This is Chi-Chi's chance!" Ox King said. Chi-Chi goes for the pin.

1…2…

18 stomps on Chi-Chi, breaking up the pin.

"18 breaks the pin," Roshi said.

18 picks Chi-Chi up. She lifts Chi-Chi up in the air in vertical suplex fashion. 18 drops Chi-Chi on her head, executing a Brainbuster.

"Wow! Brainbuster by 18!" Oolong said.

"AA…ACHOO!" Launch sneezed as her hair tickled her nose, reverting to her blonde form. As 18 turns her attention to Launch, she gets a big boot from Launch.

"Wow! Big boot from Launch!" Roshi said.

Launch picked 18 up, but as soon as she was on her feet, 18 decked Launch across the face with a hard punch.

"Ooh! 18 connects with a hard punch!" said Ox King.

The Trigger-Happy Diva reeled back on retaliated with a punch of her own that hit "The Deadly Beauty" in the chin. The two women stood there and began to exchange hard punches with each other.

"Now this is more like it! We got ourselves a straight up fight and I love it!" said Roshi.

Around this time, Chi-Chi had used the ropes to pull herself up to her feet and saw her opponents slugging each other. After shaking out her hurt leg and getting the feeling back in it, Chi-Chi charged right at Launch and 18.

"Chi-Chi is getting back into the match!" said Ox King.

The two women turned their heads at the last second and they were both hit with a clothesline from Chi-Chi. Launch and 18 hit the mat hard, and Launch got to her feet, only to be kicked in the stomach and fall victim to a Snap DDT from Chi-Chi. 18 got up and whipped Chi-Chi into the ropes, but Chi-Chi bounced off and hit 18 with a knee lift. The fans booed The Ox Princess as she got control of the match.

"Chi-Chi is cleaning house now!" said Ox King.

"Launch and 18 both just got hammered with some hard moves and it looks like Chi-Chi isn't done yet!" said Roshi.

Chi-Chi picked 18 up and whipped her into the ropes. As 18 came back to her, Chi-Chi struck her with a spinning wheel kick.

"Chi-Chi hits 18 with a spinning wheel kick!" said Oolong.

18 hit the mat hard and grabbed her head, and at that time, Launch had gotten back up. Chi-Chi saw Launch up and as soon as she turned towards her, grabbed her head, and dropped down to the mat. Chi-Chi struck her in the head with her knees. She then went for a pin.

"Damn, Chi-Chi is on a roll!" said Roshi.

1…2…

Launch was close enough to the bottom ropes to reach out and grab them, breaking the pin.

"Launch grabs the bottom rope and breaks the pin at 2!" said Ox King.

Chi-Chi got to her feet, picked Launch up with her, and placed her on the top of the nearest turnbuckle and got on top with her. Launch found herself being set up for a Super-Plex and she began to punch Chi-Chi in her stomach and sides to try and release her grip.

"Uh oh! Chi-Chi is thinking Super-Plex!" said Roshi.

"But Launch is doing all she can to fight out of it!" said Ox King.

A few punches later, Chi-Chi released her hold on Launch, and The Baddest Bitch on the Planet delivered a hard punch to her jaw that sent her down to the mat on her feet. 18 got back to her feet and ran at Chi-Chi, leapfrogged over her shoulders and up onto Launch's shoulders.

"Whoa!" said Roshi and Ox King.

Then The Deadly Beauty wrapped her legs around Launch's head and hit a Frankensteiner on her off the top ropes. As Launch flipped off the top turnbuckle, she landed on Chi-Chi's shoulders and The Ox Princess drilled The Baddest Bitch on the Planet with a powerbomb.

"DAMN!" said Roshi, Ox King, and Oolong at the same time.

"A rana-whip powerbomb!" Roshi shouted. "Insane!"

The fans were going crazy with cheers as Chi-Chi covered Launch.

1…2…

18 kicked Chi-Chi off of Launch and covered Launch herself.

1…2…

Layla recovered and stomped on 18, breaking the pin. The fans were applauding and cheering the four women loudly.

Ox King, Roshi, and Oolong clapped their hands as well. "I don't have words to describe what we just saw! All I can say is that exchange was just amazing!" said Roshi in awe.

"I know right!" replied Oolong. "These women are showing how bad they want to be the Women's Champion!"

Layla once again beats on Chi-Chi and gives her a suplex. Layla turns to the crowd and taunts as they boo her. Chi-Chi managed to get a foreign object from the ring.

"What does Chi-Chi have now?" Roshi asked.

As Layla went to pick up Chi-Chi, she was struck by Chi-Chi frying pan.

"Oooh!" replied the crowd from the impact. Layla fell to the ground, unconscious.

"We must inform you that there are also no disqualifications in this match," Roshi said.

18 got to her feet and she went to the downed Launch and tried to pick her up, but The Trigger-Happy Diva threw her out of the ring.

"Launch sends 18 to the outside!" said Ox King.

Launch got to her feet and shook the cobwebs out of her head and grabbed the top rope and measured up 18. As soon as The Deadly Beauty got to her feet, Launch propelled herself out of the ring and hit her with a flying crossbody, bringing her down to the floor.

"Launch throws caution to the wind as she propels herself at 18 and hits her with a crossbody!" said Roshi.

The fans ringside cheered for Launch and after Launch got to her feet, she smirked at them before sliding back into the ring. Launch went to Chi-Chi and brawled with her. Launch got the upper hand and grabbed her throat. Launch lifted her up and chokeslammed her.

"Chokeslam by Launch!" Roshi said.

"AA…Achoo!" Launch sneezed returning to her good form. She goes to the top rope.

"Launch goes to the top turnbuckle once more!" said Ox King.

Launch measured up her downed opponent before she leapt off. She performed a corkscrew front flip and transitioned into a senton onto Chi-Chi.

"Launch hits a very innovative move on Chi-Chi!" said Roshi.

Launch covered Chi-Chi.

"And she is going for the win!" said Ox King.

1…2…

Chi-Chi kicked out.

"Wow! I'm kinda surprised that Chi-Chi got out of that one!" said Roshi.

"She did take quite a beating before that pin attempt, so I am as well!" said Ox King.

Launch got up and ran a hand through her hair as she thought of what it would take to keep the powerful wife down for the count and as she did she was blindsided from behind with a dropkick to the head from 18 who had gotten back in the ring.

"18 gets back into the match and hits Launch with a dropkick!" said Roshi.

Launch dropped down to the mat and then 18 turned her attention to Chi-Chi. She saw that The Ox Princess was getting back to her feet and was measuring her up, just waiting for the right moment. Once Chi-Chi was up, 18 crept up behind her and grabbed her left arm. She dropped Chi-Chi to the ground.

"18's going for the Crossface!" said Oolong.

Just before "The Deadly Beauty" could fully lock on the Crossface, Chi-Chi spun out of it and turned 18 around. She performed her Blackout kick but 18 ducked.

"Whoa! Chi-Chi missed the Blackout!" said Ox King.

The crowd was cheering loudly as The Ox Princess turned around and as she did, Launch quickly got up, rushed at Chi-Chi, kicked her in the stomach, and put Chi-Chi's head between left arm. Launch ran to the ropes, jumped, and springboarded off them. She rotates around, still holding Chi-Chi and plows Chi-Chi with a springboard bulldog, Seeing Blue.

"Oh man! Launch hit Chi-Chi with Seeing Blue!" said Roshi.

Chi-Chi was flat on the mat and 18 connected with a standing shooting star press.

"Shooting Star Press! 18 has landed on top of Chi-Chi! She just may win this thing!" said Ox King.

1…2…

Launch pulled 18 off of Chi-Chi and broke the pin.

"Launch is there to break up the pin and the match continues!" said Roshi.

"AA…Achoo!" Launch sneezes and reverts to her blonde form again.

Launch clenched her right fist, shouting as she did. Layla got back up and ran at Launch. Launch puts her out of commission with her knockout punch, More Bang For Ya Buck.

"The Knockout Punch!" Roshi said. "Down goes Layla!"

Launch goes back to 18. 18 gets back up and turns around. Launch goes for More Bang For Ya Buck again, but 18 moves at the last minute.

"Whoa! 18 just barely dodged the More Bang for Ya Buck knockout punch!" said Ox King.

Launch turns back around, and 18 drills her with a bicycle kick, Blonde Ambition.

"Blonde Ambition! 18 just drilled Launch with the Blonde Ambition!" said Roshi.

The crowd went crazy as Launch's body was laid out on the mat and 18 immediately went to the downed Launch and covered her.

"And 18 covered Launch!" said Ox King.

"We're going to have a new champion!" Oolong said.

1…2…3…

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

_**(Boy Hits Car – "Lovefurypassionenergy")**_

**Ringside**

"It is all over! 18 has defeated Launch, Chi-Chi, and Layla!" Oolong said.

"We have a new champion!" Roshi said.

**Back in the ring**

"Here is your winner and the NEW WWE Women's Champion, 'The Deadly Beauty,' Android 18!" Chimel said.

18 collapses is exhaustion as the ref hand her the Women's Championship. 18 holds the belt to her chest, and for the first time since becoming an android, tears fell from her eyes as she looks at her newly won championship. She stands up and raises the belt in the air as pyro goes off. The crowd cheers loudly.

"Congratulations to Android 18!" Ox King said.

Meanwhile, Chi-Chi and Team Lay-Cool leave the ring and head to the back. Launch gets to her feet. 18 turns around to see Launch standing. The two shake hands and embrace one another.

"Congratulations! You fought well. This is your night, so enjoy it," Launch said.

"What a show of sportsmanship shown by Launch," Roshi said.

Turtle Crane Inc. comes out to congratulate the two divas on a well-fought battle.

"I'm sorry Launch," Tien said.

"It's okay, I got Night of Champions to look forward to," Launch said.

"Congratulations, Mommy!" Marron said as she hugged her mother.

"Thanks, sweetie," 18 said choked up, more tears falling from her face.

"I knew you could do it," Krillin said.

"Thanks," 18 smiled. "Make sure you win tonight,"

"They will," Launch said. "As long as they have gold by da end of da night, I'll be happy."

The group in the ring stands tall as the crowd cheers.

**Gohan w/Videl vs. The Miz (United States Championship)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the WWE United States Championship!" Roberts said.

_**(Downstait – "I Came To Play")**_

_AWESOME…I came to play_

_I came to play, there's a price to pay_

_Time for you to get down on your knees and pray (I came to play)_

_You can say goodbye to the good old days_

_They're never coming back watch your future fade (I came to play)_

The Miz comes out and raises his U.S. Championship in the air as the crowd boos. He slings it over his shoulder and walks down the ramp. He jumps onto the apron and enters the ring and raises the belt into the air again.

"Not many Miz-Fits here tonight," Roshi said.

"Nope," Oolong said.

_**(Core – "The Angle")**_

_Lead me to the angle_

_Of your life_

_Let me see from there_

_Lead me to the angle_

_In no time _

_See the world from there_

The lights turn red and white, and Gohan comes out wearing his Great Saiyaman outfit, sans cape and helmet. Videl is accompanying Gohan to the ring. The crowd cheers as the two determined fighters walk down the ramp. Gohan jumps onto the apron, and pyro goes off on the ring posts.

"Gohan looks more serious than usual," Ox King said.

"Wouldn't you be if someone gave your girlfriend the Skull Crushing Finale?" Roshi asked.

The Miz and Gohan are in opposite corners as introductions began.

"Introducing first, the challenger, from The East District, 'The Mystic Warrior', GOHAN!" Roberts said as the crowd was in an uproar.

Gohan powers up.

"And the opponent, from Cleveland, Ohio, weighing in at 231 pounds, he is The United States Champion, The Miz," Roberts said as the crowd booed.

The Miz raises the U.S. Title in the air and gives it to the referee who in turn holds it up, signifying that the title is on the line. The bell rings.

"Here we go," Roshi said. "Miz vs. Gohan for the U.S. Championship."

Gohan and Miz meet in the center of the ring and engage in a stare down. Each is talking trash to the other.

Gohan shot right at Miz from the start of the match and The Awesome One rolled out of the way, causing The Mystic Warrior to go into the turnbuckle.

"As we thought, Gohan charged at Miz just seconds after the starting bell rang!" said Oolong.

"But Miz rolled out of the way and Gohan hits nothing but turnbuckle!" said Roshi.

Miz went on the attack by rushing Gohan, attack him with punches and kicks in the corner.

"Miz isn't wasting anytime and is all over Miz with punches and kicks!" said Oolong.

The referee jumped in and pulled Miz off of Gohan after counting to 4. Miz got out of the referee's grip and went back to Gohan, only to have The Mystic Warrior reach out and grab his neck.

"Uh oh!" said Roshi.

The Awesome One's eyes went wide as Gohan glared at him, got out of the corner, and threw Miz into it. Then Gohan started attacking The Awesome One with vicious punches right to his face and Miz had trouble covering up.

"Now those are some hard hitting shots right there! Gohan is unloading on Miz!" said Oolong.

"And Miz is eating quite a lot of them!" said Roshi.

After landing a final punch, Gohan grabbed Miz's arm, pulled him out of the corner, and dropped him with a clothesline.

"Ooh, and there's a clothesline from Gohan!" said Oolong.

Gohan got up to his knees and glared at the downed bear before standing up and dropping hard kicks down on him, once again making Miz try his best to cover up.

"Man, this is just pure punishment!" said Roshi.

"We all knew that Gohan wasn't going to be holding anything back in this match!" said Oolong.

Gohan grabbed The Awesome One's head and pulled him up to his feet before landing a hard European uppercut to him, sending him into the ropes. Gohan followed him, grabbed his arm, and whipped him across the ring into the adjacent ropes. Miz held onto the ropes as soon as he touched them and got out of the ring onto the apron.

"Smart move by Miz to hold the ropes and get out of the ring!" said Roshi.

"Yeah! He was getting the crap beat out of him in there! He needs to regroup and rethink here!" said Oolong.

But The Awesome One didn't have much time to rest because Gohan rushed at him. However, Miz grabbed The Mystic Warrior's head as soon as he was within range and hung him up on the ropes.

"Oh, another smart move by Miz!" said Ox King.

Gohan fell down to the mat holding his throat and Miz quickly slid back into the ring and covered him.

"There's the first pin attempt of the match!" said Oolong.

1

Gohan kicked out of the pin.

"Gohan kicks out after just the count of 1!" said Roshi.

Miz mounted Gohan and began to repeatedly punch him in his face.

"And now Miz is letting the fists fly!" said Oolong.

"I thought the ones Gohan was hitting him with earlier were devastating but these just may surpass them!" said Roshi.

Miz got off of Gohan and began to land some hard stomps down on The Mystic Warrior and the crowd began to boo loudly at him as he did so. The Awesome One stopped his assault on Gohan to yell back at the crowd which only caused them to boo louder at him.

"Wow! Miz is yelling out at the crowd because they are booing him!" said Roshi.

"He doesn't need to worry about them! He needs to stay focused on Gohan!" said Oolong.

Miz went to Gohan and began to pick him up off of the mat and as he did, The Mystic Warrior surprised him with an STO.

"See? I told you!" said Oolong.

Miz crashed down to the mat and arched his back in pain for a few seconds before getting back up. Gohan got back to his feet and hit The Awesome One with a punch so hard that the smack could be heard throughout the whole building.

"OUCH! What a punch from Gohan!" said Roshi.

Then Gohan followed up with a kick to the gut before grabbing The Awesome One's arm and throwing him into one of the corners of the ring. Miz's back hit the corner hard and Gohan followed him in. At the last second, Miz threw his feet up and booted Gohan in the face.

"Gohan is booted right in the face!" said Oolong.

The Mystic Warrior staggered back hold his face and had a slightly dazed look on his face. Miz made his way up to the top turnbuckle and sized up Gohan.

"Miz is looking to fly!" said Roshi.

The crowd all stood on their feet as they saw Miz fly at Gohan, his arms raised high above him. As Miz descended down towards Gohan, The Mystic Warrior moved out of the way, barely avoiding a double axe handle.

"Gohan moves out of the way!" said Oolong.

Miz lost his balance a bit as he landed before he was turned around by Gohan and got socked right in the jaw right a punch.

"My gosh! Another hard shot by Gohan!" said Roshi.

"Miz will be lucky if he even has a jaw left after this match is over!" said Oolong.

Then, Gohan grabbed Miz and tried to whip him into the ropes but Miz reversed it.

"Reversal by Miz!" said Roshi.

As Gohan came back to him, Miz ducked down, ready to hit him with a back body drop of his own. However, Gohan stopped right in front of him, grabbed Miz's head, and slammed it down on his knee.

"Oh! Facebuster by Gohan!" said Oolong.

There was a pop from the crowd as Miz bounced up holding his face, but it got worse for him as Gohan wrapped his arms around him, lifted him up in the air, and slammed him down on his back, hitting a spinebuster.

"And a spinebuster to follow it up! Miz is in some big trouble here!" said Roshi.

Gohan shot up to his feet and once again glared at the downed superstar. At that moment, there was a chorus of loud boos that sounded throughout the building.

"Huh? What's up with the crowd?" asked Oolong.

Everyone turned to the entrance and saw Wade Barrett run down the ramp.

"It's Wade Barrett!" said Roshi.

Once reaching the ring, Barrett got onto the apron.

"It looks like he is trying to get at Gohan! This just may be about revenge of what happened last week!" said Oolong.

Gohan turned his attention to the de facto leader of The Nexus and began to advance towards him. Miz had made it back to his feet and he turned and saw that Gohan was distracted and took this chance to attack him from behind.

"Miz's gotten up and is making a beeline for Gohan!" said Roshi.

Gohan sensed saw Miz running behind him and moved out of the way with high speed movement, causing The Awesome One to run right into Barrett, knocking him off of the apron.

"Whoa! Miz knocks Barrett off of the apron and down to the ground!" said Oolong.

"Not only that here comes Gotenks and Daniel Bryan!" Ox King said.

The crowd cheers loudly as the two rundown the ramp. Gotenks charges the rising Barrett the drives his knees into his back, executing the GRE. Barrett goes crashing into the apron.

"Oooh!" The crowd reacted.

"The GRE!" Roshi said. "Grim Reaper Express! Wait, Bryan's about to put Barrett in the Cattle Mutilation!"

Bryan locks in the Cattle Mutilation on Barrett, who screams in pain. Gotenks pulls out a gun.

"What? Gotenks has a gun!" Ox King said.

The Miz was shouting at Gotenks, who got on the apron. The ref was busy trying to pry Bryan off Barrett to notice. Suddenly Gotenks pointed the gun at The Awesome One and fired. A white fluid came out from the gun.

"What is that?" Roshi asked. "Is that…sperm?"

There was a pop from the crowd as Miz looked at the titantron with a shocked expression on his face. Miz looked like he was going to vomit and started retching.

"Enjoy Mr. Ed's jizz, bitch!" Gotenks said as he and Bryan gave The Miz crotch chops.

"Oh my god it is! Not only that, it's horse sperm!" Oolong said. He then started laughing hard as did Roshi and Ox King. The crowd burst out in laughter as well.

As he turned to his left, Videl was in the ring, with her back to him. Then The Awesome One found himself being struck with the Eagle Kick.

"The…hehe…Eagle Kick…hahaha!" Roshi managed to get out while stifling his laughter.

"Small revenge for Videl there after being hit with the Skull Crushing Finale a couple weeks back," Ox King said.

Gohan powers up and then kicks Miz in the air.

"Gohan is going for his finishing maneuver!" said Roshi.

Gohan pursued Miz and punched him in the face. He then gave Miz a backhand fist and followed up with a kick that sent Miz flying. Gohan then flew past Miz and hammered him back down to the mat. Gohan flew back down to the ring and charged up a Super Kamehameha.

"You're through!" Gohan said and fired at The Awesome One, executing his Burst Rush combo.

"Oh, and there it is! The Burst Rush!" said Oolong.

"New champion!" Ox King said.

Gohan turned Miz over and covered him.

"And there's the pin!" said Roshi.

1…2…3…

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

_**(Core – "The Angle")**_

"And it is all over! Gohan has defeated Miz!" said Roshi. "We have a new United States Champion!"

"Here is your winner and the NEW WWE United States Champion, 'The Mystic Warrior' GOHAN!" Roberts said as the crowd roared in approval.

"With that win, Gohan has become the youngest champion in all of WWE history at the age of 18!" Roshi said.

"Congratulations to Gohan!" Ox King said as Gohan, Videl, Bryan, and Gotenks celebrated in the ring.

Miz crawled out of the ring as grabbed a mic as he and Barrett headed up the stage.

"This isn't over!" Miz shouted as the crowd booed. "You only won because of that brat Gotenks, your bitch of a girlfriend Videl, and that piss ant Daniel Bryan!" The crowd booed louder. The new United States Champion grabbed a mic.

"Is that so?" He asked. "First off, that is the last time you will badmouth my brother or Daniel Bryan, especially when those two are hell of a lot more talented than you'll ever be." The crowd cheered loudly.

"WHAT?" Miz shouted. "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I'M THE MIZ AND I AM AWE…"

"And secondly it was your own fault. You gave Videl the Skull Crushing Finale a couple of weeks ago." Gohan continued. "And lastly, if you ever call by girlfriend a bitch again I will put you in a hospital bed…permanently! I'm warning you! Don't cross me, because I can and will make your life a living hell!" The crowd cheered and chanted:

"Gohan! Gohan! Gohan!"

"I'm tired of hearing your mouth!" Barrett said. "I'm challenging you to a match, Gohan tomorrow on RAW! If you have any guts, you'll put that title on the line!" The crowd booed.

"Well the title shot line starts behind my good friend Yamcha!" Gohan said as the crowd cheers. "He did pin Miz in a non-title match!"

"That's right!" Yamcha appeared on the titantron as the crowd cheered.

"Dammit! Mind your own business Yamcha!" Miz shouted.

"According to this message I got from the GM, this is my business," Yamcha said. "Care to read, Puar?" Yamcha smirked and handed the telegram to his companion.

"And I quote," she began. "Because of Yamcha's nontitle win over The Miz, I am granting Yamcha a title shot for the United States Championship. He will face the winner of tonight's Championship Match at Night of Champions!"

"I have a rematch clause!" Miz said.

"No you don't according to this, and I quote," Puar said. "If a champion is pinned in a nontitle match and loses their title to another contender, the rematch clause is negated!" The crown cheers.

"This is unfair!" Miz shouted.

"Wait there's more, and I quote," Puar continued. "Tomorrow night, Wade Barrett and The Miz will face Gotenks and Daniel Bryan, also known as D-Generation X 2K10, in a tag team match!"

The crowd cheered loudly. The titantron returns to its normal state.

"Dammit Bryan and Gotenks! I hate you!" Miz shouted.

"Like we care if you hate us!" Bryan said. "You make us sick!"

"We're here to get rid of the cancer infecting the WWE," Gotenks said. "It happens to be The Miz and The Nexus!" The crowd cheered.

"You dare oppose us?" Barrett asked. "We will tear both…!"

Gotenks' fusion ended, splitting back into Goten and Kid Trunks.

"No all three of you apart!" Barrett said. "You think The Nexus is above attacking children, especially ones as powerful as you two brats? Think again!" The crowd boos.

"You know what, Barrett and Miz?" Kid Trunks asked.

"What?" Miz shouted.

"You're full of crap!" Bryan, Goten, and Trunks said.

Barrett looked up and saw human waste falling onto them. The crowd shouted in excitement and laughed. Gohan and Videl laughed while DX 2K10 smiled.

"Holy shit!" Roshi said.

"Nice pun, master." Ox King said laughing.

Barrett and Miz looked down in disgust as everyone in the arena held their noses. Miz even vomited.

"The message was loud and clear, don't mess with DX," Oolong.

_**(The Chris Warren Band – "Break It Down")**_

The group in the ring did crotch chops in the ring, setting pyro off.

**The Hart Dynasty vs. Khali-Buu vs. Cell and Friezavs. Turtle Crane Inc. (WWE Tag Team Championship Tag Team Turmoil)**

"The following contest is a Tag Team Turmoil, and it is for the WWE Tag Team Championship. In this match, two superstars will start the match. They can tag in any member participating in the match. If one of the superstars is pinned by another, they are eliminated and their team must head to the back. Another member from a team must take the defeated superstar's place immediately. This will continue until one team is left standing." Roberts said as the crowd cheers.

_**(Heet Mob – "The Wall")**_

_When you come to it_

_And you can't go through it_

_And you can't knock it down_

_You know that you found _

_The Wall, The Wall, The Wall _

_No man on Earth can make you fall_

The Great Khali and Majin Buu make their way to the ring with cheers from the crowd.

"How is anyone going to take this formidable team down?" Roshi asked.

"If you don't have strategy, you're not!" Oolong said.

_**(Jimi Bell – "New Foundation")**_

The current WWE Tag Team Champions, David Hart Smith and Tyson Kidd, come out to the arena with their valet, Natalya as the crowd cheers loudly. The trio make their way down the ramp. Kidd and Smith lift Natalya onto the apron and enter the ring. Kidd and Smith stand on a turnbuckle and look out into the crowd as they cheer.

"The Hart Dynasty will surprise you with their wide arsenal of moves!" Ox King said.

"Natalya won't fail ya, hehe!" Oolong said.

"Hehehe, agreed!" Roshi said.

_**(Dale Oliver and Dragon Ball Z – "Down in the Catacombs/Perfect Cell (techno remix)")**_

Cell and Frieza appear on stage as pyro goes off. The crowd boos. Cell and Frieza make their way down the ramp with smirks on their faces. The two enter the ring and look at their opponents.

"Perhaps the favorites in this match, Cell and Frieza," Roshi said.

"This is not good," Ox King said.

_**(Billy Lincoln – "Out To Kill")**_

Tien, Krillin, Chaotzu, and Launch (Bad) come out to the arena to loud cheers. Tien is wearing his outfit from the Majin Buu Saga. Krillin is wearing his usual martial arts gear. The quartet walk down the ramp. Tien and Krillin enter the ring and stand on the turnbuckle. Tien raises his arms, and Krillin signifies that his team will walk out with the gold as the crowd cheers.

"My odds on favorite to win is walking out to the ring now," Oolong said.

The teams are in each of the corners as intros began.

"And introducing the challengers, first, the team of The Great Khali and Majin Buu!" Roberts said as the crowd cheers. Khali and Buu stand on the apron.

"At a combined weight of 399 pounds, the team of 'Super Perfect' Cell and 'The Icy Tyrant', Frieza!" The two laugh manically as the crowd boos.

"At a combined weight of 290 pounds, Krillin and Tien Shinhan, Turtle Crane Incorporated," Roberts said. The crowd cheers loudly as the two get into their stance.

"And, from, Calgary, Alberta, Canada, at a combined weight of 459 pounds, David Hart Smith and Tyson Kidd, The Hart Dynasty!" The crowd cheers loudly as they hold up the newly designed WWE Tag Team Championships in the air. The ref takes the belts and hold them in the air.

The bell rings.

"Let's get it on!" Ox King said.

Khali and Frieza are starting the match off. Khali and Frieza met in the middle of the ring in a lockup. The two of them began to try and shove the other into their own corners, but for a while neither would budge.

"The match starts off with Khali and Frieza trying to see who is going to get the advantage in the strength department!" said Roshi.

"They are trying to get each other to their own corner to no doubt get some teamwork going!" said Ox King.

Eventually, Khali began to get the better of the situation and started to push Frieza back towards his and Buu's corner.

"Uh oh! It looks like Khali is the one getting control here and is pushing Frieza back towards his corner!" said Roshi.

Suddenly, Frieza dropped down out of the lockup, wrapped his legs around Khali's, and brought him down to the mat with a drop toehold.

"Nice move there by Frieza!" said Ox King.

After Khali hit the mat, Frieza rolled over to The Punjabi Playboy's upper body, locked his legs around one of Khali's arms, and began to pull back on the other one. Khali yelled out in pain as Frieza applied more pressure to his arms.

"Oh my God, look at this! Frieza has some very painful looking submission hold locked on Khali!" said Roshi.

"This is a crucifix! It is one of the most painful submission holds you can find yourself in! Khali better get out of this and quick!" said Ox King.

The referee asked Khali if he wanted to give up, but instead of replying, Khali somehow managed to roll over and get Frieza in a pinning position.

"Oh snap! Look at that!" said Roshi.

"Khali's turned that crucifix into a pin!" said Ox King.

1…2

Frieza released the submission hold and kicked out of the pin.

"Whoa! Near-fall just like that!" said Roshi.

"And Frieza just barely kicked out of it!" said Ox King.

Khali got off of Frieza and rolled out of the ring to get the feeling back in his arms. Frieza sat up with a shocked expression on his face and as he turned to see Khali outside the ring, he immediately followed.

"And look at Frieza! He can't believe that just happened and that he was a second away from losing the match!" said Roshi.

"And he's going right after Khali!" said Ox King.

Khali had walked over by the announcer's table, still twisting his arms around and as he did, Frieza leapt onto the steel steps nearby.

"Frieza's on the steel steps!" said Roshi.

"What the hell is he going to do from there?" asked Ox King.

Once Khali turned around, Frieza leapt off the steps flying at him. As soon as Frieza was going to hit Khali, Khali threw his arm at him and connected with a brain chop, sending Frieza down to the ground.

"Oh damn! Talk about crashing and burning!" said Roshi.

"Khali dropped Frieza like a bad habit with that brain chop!" said Ox King.

The crowd responded with a collective "Ooh!" as they heard the impact of Frieza hitting the ground. The tyrant, knocked for a loop began to crawl over to the steel steps. Khali got into the ring and right back out, breaking the referee's count.

"Khali breaks the referee's count!" said Roshi.

"Good because he was at 7!" said Ox King.

Frieza made it to the steps and began to use them to pull himself, all the while Khali was behind him waiting for him to get up.

"Khali's sizing Frieza up for something!" said Roshi.

Once Frieza reached his feet, Khali approached him.

"There he goes!" said Ox King.

Suddenly, Frieza threw a head kick at The Punjabi Playboy, connecting right in Khali's face.

"Oh my gosh!" said Roshi.

Khali stumbled forward and as he did, Frieza grabbed his head, lifted it up, and drove it down into the steel steps as hard as he could.

"Damn! As if the head kick wasn't bad enough! Khali's brains must be scrambled after that!" said Ox King.

Khali slumped over the steps after feeling his skull make contact with them. Frieza took a few moments to regain his composure before picking Khali up off the steps. Everyone in the Orange Star Arena gasped as they saw the blood running down Khali's face.

"Khali's been busted wide open from those two shots to his head and the blood is beginning to spill!" said Roshi.

Frieza threw Khali back in the ring, followed him in, and pinned him.

"Frieza's got Khali pinned!" said Ox King.

1…2…

Khali kicked out of the pin.

"Khali kicks out at 2!" said Roshi.

Frieza was surprised that Khali kicked out and went for another pin, this time a modified one.

"Frieza's got him pinned again!" said Ox King.

1…2…

Khali once again kicked out of the pin.

"Khali once again kicks out at 2!" said Roshi.

Frieza slammed a fist down on the mat before getting to his feet, dragging Khali to his corner, and tagging in Cell.

"Here comes Cell!" said Ox King.

The Ultimate Android entered the ring and he started dropping hard kicks down on the bloodied man. Cell then grabbed his head and went towards the ropes. He pushes Khali's legs onto the outside onto the apron. Cell turns Khali's head so that it is on The Ultimate Android's shoulder and that he is facing away from Khali.

"What's Cell doing here?" Ox King asked.

Cell walks forward in order to prop Khali's legs onto the middle rope. Cell drops into a seated position, forcing Khali's neck to fall onto his shoulder, performing a rope hung hangman's neckbreaker.

"Paralysis On Delivery!" Ox King said.

"Oh no! I think Khali may be hurt," Oolong said. "Look how he's holding his neck!"

Khali grabbed his neck in severe pain. He was also kicking his legs in pain. Cell got up and laughed at his opponent. Frieza, who was on the apron, laughed as well. The crowd booed.

Buu got into the ring and checked on his tag team partner as EMTs came into the ring. The ref signals that Khali can't continue, thus eliminating him and Buu.

**First Elimination: Khali-Buu**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, due to an injury, The Great Khali is unable to continue the match," Roberts said. "Therefore, he and Majin Buu are eliminated." The crowd boos.

Several minutes pass, and EMTs have managed to get Khali on a stretcher and brace his neck.

"Our thoughts go out to The Great Khali," Roshi said. "But the show must go on. David Hart Smith will now square off against Cell."

Smith grabbed Cell's head, locked his arm around it, and dropped down to the mat, hitting a DDT. As Cell's head bounced off the mat and he collapsed to the mat, Smith started to crawl over to his corner and tagged in Kidd.

"Smith drops Cell with a DDT from out of nowhere and also manages to tag Kidd into the match!" said Roshi.

There was a pop from the crowd as Kidd began to measure Cell.

Cell shook his head a bit and started to get back up to his feet and after he did, turned to Kidd's direction. Kidd saw his chance and springboarded, soared at Cell and dropped him with a missile dropkick right to his chin. Cell plummeted to the mat, holding his chin in pain.

"Missile dropkick delivered from Kidd and Cell is laid out in the middle of the ring!" said Roshi.

The crowd cheered loudly as Kidd got back to his feet, ran at Frieza, and punched him right in the face, causing Frieza to falter on the apron. Afterwards, Kidd ran right back at Cell and covered him.

"Kidd delivered a hard shot to Frieza and has now covered Cell!" said Oolong.

1…2…

"Death Wave!"

Frieza shot a Death Wave and broke the pin.

"Frieza breaks the pin!" said Roshi.

The referee jumped in and began to push Frieza back as Frieza tried to get in the ring. Kidd got to his feet and started to advance towards Frieza and as he got close to him, the referee turned around and began to hold Kidd back from attacking Frieza.

"Now the referee is trying to keep distance between Kidd and Frieza! Man I hate that! Let 'em fight!" said Oolong.

During this time, Cell had recovered and had gotten to his feet.

"Look! Cell's back up!" said Roshi.

Frieza began to trash talk Kidd and the referee turned back to him and began to push him back. At that time, Cell rushed up behind Kidd, grabbed him, and gave him the Angle Slam, or in this case, the Perfect Slam.

"Oh my God! Cell just the Perfect Slam!" said Roshi.

As Kidd fell to the mat, Frieza immediately got out of the ring, ran at Smith on the opposing side of the ring. He grabbed Smith, pulled him off of the apron and hit him with a knee lift and followed up with a neckbreaker slam, hitting the Death Sentence.

"And Frieza just went over and dropped Smith with the Death Sentence!" said Oolong.

Back in the ring, Cell turned Kidd over and covered him.

"Cell's got Kidd covered!" said Roshi.

1…2…

A gong sounds, and the lights go out. The crowd cheers loudly. As they come back on, Frieza is shown hanging on The Undertaker's signature crucifix, bloodied. Standing next to it is the World Heavyweight Champion, Kane. Standing behind the shocked Cell is The Undertaker.

"Cell don't turn around!" Roshi said.

Cell does and is grabbed by the throat. The Deadman lifts Cell into the air and chokeslams him.

"The Hart Dynasty better take advantage of this," Oolong said as the lights go back out. The Deadman and Kane are gone, along with Frieza.

Kidd got to his feet and tagged in Smith. Smith comes in and lifts up Cell, and Kidd tags back in. Kidd springboards off the ropes again and connects with a clothesline onto Cell. In turn, Smith drives Cell into the mat.

"Hart Attack!" Roshi said. "Pin him!"

Kidd pinned Cell.

1…2…3…

**Second Elimination: Cell and Frieza**

"Cell and Frieza have been eliminated," Roberts said. The crowd cheered as Cell rolled out of the ring.

Krillin got into the ring in place of Cell.

"It has come down to two teams, The Hart Dynasty and Turtle Crane Inc.," Roshi said.

"Here we go," Ox King said. "Two high flyers squaring off."

Kidd and Krillin shake hands in respect.

Krillin kicked at Kidd, but Kidd caught it in his hands, stepped over it with one leg, and swung his other leg at Krillin's jaw, connecting with a hard kick and sending him down to the mat.

"Whoa! Kidd hits a spinning heel kick right off the bat!" said Roshi.

Krillin got back to his feet quickly, but as soon as he did, Kidd followed up with a dropkick to his chin that sent him back into his corner.

"Krillin gets back up quick but Kidd kept the pressure on him with that dropkick!" said Oolong.

Tien reached in and tagged himself into the match, but Kidd didn't see it. Kidd rushed at Krillin, leapt in the air, wrapped his legs around his head, and then whirled his own body completely around until he wrapped his arms around Krillin's head and drove him down to the mat, hitting a tornado DDT.

"Kidd hits a picture perfect tornado DDT on Krillin!" said Roshi.

"Yeah, but he is no longer the legal competitor!" said Oolong.

There was a pop from the crowd as Krillin rolled out of the ring and at that moment, Tien grabbed a hold of the ropes, launched himself into the ring, and hit Kidd with a flying clothesline.

"Now Kidd knows that Tien is the legal one!" said Roshi.

Kidd hit the mat and Tien quickly went for the cover.

"Tien covers Kidd in the first pin of the match!" said Oolong.

1

Kidd kicked out of the pin.

"Kidd quickly kicks out!" said Roshi.

Tien got to his feet and picked Kidd up. The Silent Warrior hit Kidd with some leg kicks before backing into the ropes. However, Kidd followed him in and hit Tien with a hard knee to the body.

"Ooh! Hard knee to the stomach!" said Oolong.

Tien doubled over in pain and Kidd dragged him to this corner and tagged in Smith.

"Here comes Smith!" said Roshi.

Kidd hit Tien with a back suplex and afterward, Smith leapt into the ring and hit the downed Tien with a body splash, landing in a pinning position.

"Beautiful double team move by the Hart Dynasty!" said Oolong.

"And Smith has Tien pinned!" said Roshi.

1

Tien quickly kicks out.

"It's only a 1 count!" said Oolong.

Smith tried to lock an armbar on Tien, but Tien quickly spun out of it and made his way out of the ring.

"Smart move by Tien! It was getting a bit too hard for him in there!" said Roshi.

Smith reached through the ropes and grabbed Tien's head and tried to pull him back into the ring, but Tien was one step ahead. He leapt up and hit Smith in the head with a Crane Kick.

"Whoa! Tien hits Smith with a Crane Kick to the head!" said Oolong.

Tien leapt back onto the apron of the ring and measured up his opponent. Then Tien leapt onto the top rope, leapt towards, Smith, wrapped his legs around his head, and hit him with a hurricarana, landing in a pinning position.

"Hurricarana by Tien!" said Roshi.

"And he has Smith in a pinning position!" said Oolong.

1

Smith kicked out of the pin.

"Smith kicks out!" said Roshi.

Tien got to his feet, picked Smith up, and put him in a headlock before leading him to his corner and tagging in Krillin.

"Krillin's tagged back in!" said Oolong.

Krillin got into the ring and he and Tien whipped Smith into the ropes. The two gave Smith a double hip toss. Then the two got to their feet, and Krillin hit Smith with a flipping senton, while Tien dropped a fist on Smith.

"Smith gets smashed with a double team from Krillin and Tien!" said Roshi.

Tien got out of the ring and Krillin covered Smith.

"Krillin's going for the pin!" said Oolong.

1…2

Smith kicked out of the pin.

"Smith kicks out again!" said Roshi.

"I must say that it is very smart of Krillin and Tien to go for these quick pins! It helps wear their opponent down!" said Oolong.

"True that!" said Roshi.

Krillin got to his feet, picked Smith up, and placed him in one of the corners. Krillin ran at the man and rammed his shoulder into him. He rammed the shoulder into Smith three more times, then backflipped, ran at him, and rammed into him.

"Krillin is going to work on Smith's midsection with some hard shoulder rams in the corner!" said Oolong.

Smith felt his air being driven out of him with each shoulder ram Krillin hit him with. Krillin backed away from the corner.

"What is he doing!" asked Roshi.

Seconds later, Krillin charged at the corner and hit Smith with a Shining Wizard. He then gave Smith a hurricanrana.

"Oh my gosh!" said Roshi.

Smith collapsed down to the mat and as he did, Krillin tagged Tien in. Tien charged his energy into his right index finger.

"Dodon Ray!" Tien fired at the downed Smith. Smith grit his teeth in pain and rolled onto his back.

"He must be in some real pain after those moves!" said Roshi.

Tien covered Smith.

"Tien has Smith pinned!" said Oolong.

1…2…

Kidd got into the ring and broke up the pin with a kick to Tien's back before getting back out.

"Kidd breaks up the count!" said Roshi.

"Good thing too! I don't think Smith was going to be able to kick out after that!" said Oolong.

Tien stood up and as he attempted to pick Smith up, Smith pushed him back. Tien went into the ropes and as he bounced back to Smith, Smith hit Tien with a clothesline.

"Whoa! Smith still has a lot more fight in him!" said Roshi.

There was a pop from the crowd and Kidd started leaping up and down on the apron, ready for Smith to tag him in.

"And look at Kidd! He is just itchin' to get back in there!" said Oolong.

Smith began to slowly make his way to his corner. Tien looked over and saw that Smith was inching closer and closer to Kidd. Tien groggily got to his feet and just as he leapt at Smith's feet to stop him, Smith leapt at his corner and tagged in Kidd.

"Tien tried to stop the tag from being made but he wasn't able to!" said Roshi.

"And now here comes Kidd!" said Oolong.

There was a pop from the crowd as Kidd got onto the top rope and when Tien got to his feet, he leapt off and hit Tien with a dropkick to his chest.

"Dropkick right to the chest!" said Roshi.

Tien hit the mat hard and Kidd then rushed at the opposing corner and knocked Krillin off the apron by kicking him in his legs.

"And Kidd also takes Krillin off of the apron!" said Oolong.

Kidd turned back to the downed Tien and as he slowly got back to his feet and faced him, Kidd ran at him and used the momentum he got to jump in the air and spin as he did so. Kidd glided at Tien and then smashed Tien across the face with a spinning heel kick so hard it made Tien spin in circles from the impact of it and hit the mat on his back.

"WHOA!" said Ox King, Roshi, and Oolong at the same time.

The crowd cheered loudly as they saw that and Kidd went for the pin.

"Kidd's going for the pin!" said Roshi.

"This one is over!" said Oolong.

1…2…

Tien got his shoulder up off the mat.

"What the hell! How did Tien kick out of that!" asked Oolong.

"I don't know, but that was a hell of a kick that Kidd hit him with! He is going to be feeling the effects of that for the rest of this match!" said Roshi

"And for the rest of his life probably!" said Oolong.

Kidd got to his feet and made his way to the apron. The crowd stood on their feet as they saw Kidd signal for his finishing maneuver.

"Oh man! Tien is in even bigger trouble now!" said Roshi.

"If Kidd hits the elbow then he can hang it up!" said Oolong.

Kidd leapt off the rope and prepared to drop an elbow on Tien. At the last second, Tien moved out of the way and Kidd crashed down to the mat, missing the elbow.

"He missed it!" said Roshi.

The crowd all let out an "Aww" as Kidd missed his finisher. Tien rolled over and covered the downed Kidd.

"And Tien is picking the pieces here as he quickly covers Kidd!" said Oolong.

1…2…

Smith got into the ring and broke up the pin.

"This time Smith is the one to break the pin!" said Roshi.

At this point, Krillin had recovered and got back into the ring. He ran at Smith and crushed him with a corkscrew crossbody. The force sent them both out of the ring.

"Krillin gets back into the match and sends both Smith and himself right back out!" said Oolong.

Tien had gotten to his feet and saw Krillin and Smith brawling on the outside of the ring and went over to the side of the ring they were at.

"Uh oh! Looks like Tien is looking to do some more flying!" said Roshi.

At that time, Kidd had used the ropes to pull himself back up to his feet. He saw that Tien was distracted and he made a beeline for him.

"Tien has his back turned to Kidd and now Kidd is rushing at him full speed!" said Oolong.

Once Kidd was a few feet from Tien, Tien quickly turned around and hit Kidd with a drop toe hold, causing Kidd to fall over and land with his neck on the middle rope.

"Tien stops Kidd in his tracks by hitting a drop toehold on him!" said Roshi.

"And now Kidd is hung up on the middle rope!" said Oolong.

Tien stood up on his feet and saw the position Kidd was in.

"I am just realizing where Kidd is! This is not good for him at all!" said Roshi.

Tien flew up into the air and charged his Neo Tri-Beam.

"TRI-BEAM…" Tien shouted.

Kidd staggered to his feet and turned around.

"HA!" Tien shouted and fired at Kidd. Kidd is struck down by the blast, but Tien wasn't finished.

"HA!…HA!...HA!" Tien fired three more times at Kidd. Kidd was not moving afterwards.

"Neo Tri-Beam!" Roshi said. "We're going to have new tag team champions!"

The exhausted Tien covered Kidd for the win.

1…2…3…

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

**Third and final elimination: The Hart Dynasty**

_**(Billy Lincoln – "Out To Kill")**_

"This match started with four teams, and one prevailed," Ox King said.

"This was a showstopper indeed," said Roshi.

"Here are you winners, and the NEW WWE Tag Team Champions, Krillin and Tien Shinhan, Turtle Crane Incorporated!" Roberts said at the crowd cheered. The ref handed Krillin and Tien their belts and immediately head to the back, too exhausted to celebrate.

"Congratulations to Tien and Krillin," Roshi said.

**Backstage in Turtle Crane Inc.'s locker room**

Krillin and Tien make their way to their locker. They are greeted by the Z-Fighters, except for Vegeta.

"Congratulations, Tien and Krillin. I'm so proud of you!" Goku said.

"Thanks," Tien said as Launch kissed him.

"Thanks buddy," Krillin said as one-half of the new WWE Tag Team Champions put his belt around his waist. "By the way, where's Vegeta?"

"Preparing for his match against Sheamus," Bulma said.

"Yeah he kicked us out of his locker room," Future Trunks said. "Speaking of matches, aren't you supposed to be preparing for yours, Goku?"

"Oh right! See ya!" Goku said as he left.

"Be careful!" Chi-Chi shouted to the man running out the room. Krillin picked up his daughter.

"Yay Daddy!" Marron said. Krillin smiled.

"Yeah! What a ride! Your mommy is a champion, and now your daddy is a champion," Krillin said.

"And Chaotzu. Don't forget him," Tien said.

"Me?" Chaotzu asked.

"Of course! Vince is allowing us to defend the titles under the Freebird Rule, meaning any two of us three can defend the titles if they are on the line. So that makes you a WWE Tag Team Champion as well," Tien said smiling.

"Wow! I'm a champion. Hooray!" Chaotzu said as he jumped for joy, laughing.

"On top of that, we can appear on RAW as well, or even NXT if we wanted," Krillin said.

"Congratulations, Tien and Krillin," Yamcha said as he finished taping up and putting his elbow pads on. "Now I gotta go and put Ted DiBiase in an electronic jar."

"Be careful, Yamcha," Tien said. "If you don't use the wave properly, you'll die."

"Not a problem, let's go Puar," Yamcha said as the two left.

**Ringside**

"Yamcha vs. Ted Dibiase in an Evil Containment Wave Match, coming up next," Ox King said.

"Oh boy, this will not be pretty," Roshi said.

**Yamcha vs. Ted DiBiase (Evil Containment Wave Match)**

"The following contest is an Evil Containment Wave Match," Roberts said as the crowd cheered. "In this match, there are no pinfalls, no submissions, and no disqualifications. The only way to win is by using the Evil Containment Wave technique to seal your opponent in an electronic jar. The match will officially end when the lid of the jar is closed."

_**(Adelita's Way – It's A New Day)**_

_It's a new day (It's a new day)_

_It's a new generation (It's a new generation)_

_It's a new day (It's a new day)_

_Now we'll never look back_

_No we're never lookin' back_

However, there was no one coming out.

"Where's DiBiase?" Roshi asked. The titantron displays DiBiase backstage.

**Backstage**

Yamcha and Puar are backstage making their way to the stage. Suddenly Yamcha was blindsides and fell to the ground.

"Yamcha!" Puar shouted.

"Get out of here Puar, I'll handle this," Yamcha groaned in pain. The camera showed DiBiase holding a chair. The crowd boos.

The bell rings.

"DiBiase didn't waste any time in going on the offensive," Oolong said.

DiBiase held the chair up high above his head and brought it down. Yamcha rolled to the side and the chair hit the concrete, sending a loud metal smash throughout the parking lot.

"Yamcha just barely avoids getting hit with that chair for the second time!" said Oolong.

"DiBiase was aiming right for his head too! Yamcha's head would be crushed if he didn't move!" said Roshi.

Yamcha quickly got to his feet and charged at The Fortunate Son, grabbing him and ramming him into the wall. DiBiase yelled out loud as his back connected with the wall and then Yamcha, still holding onto him, backed up and drove him into it again.

"My gosh! DiBiase's back must be in unbelievable pain!" said Roshi.

"I'm surprised that he isn't broken in half after that! Yamcha just rammed him into that wall twice!" said Oolong.

DiBiase crumpled down to the ground and The Desert Bandit followed up by dropping kicks down on him. Yamcha turned his attention to the steel chair that DiBiase dropped a few seconds ago and picked it up in his hands.

"Oh no! Yamcha has the chair now!" said Roshi.

"He can do some big-time damage now!" said Oolong.

Yamcha eyed The Fortunate Son and waited for him to get back up to his feet while clutching the chair tightly. DiBiase used a nearby table to help pull himself up to his feet and leaned his back up against it. Yamcha then swung the chair at DiBiase, aiming for his head.

"There he goes!" said Oolong.

"This is not going to be pretty!" said Roshi.

The Fortunate Son, however, moved out of the way at the last second and Yamcha ended up swinging the chair into the table, smashing it in the process.

"Yamcha misses and hits the window of that car instead!" said Roshi.

DiBiase runs out of the backstage area and into the parking lot. DiBiase stumbles as he falls onto a Hummer.

"Dibiase is a sitting duck," Ox King said.

Meanwhile, Yamcha was giving chase. He saw a sledgehammer nearby and picked it up, dropping the chair. He saw DiBiase near the Hummer window and swung the hammer at him. DiBiase moves at the last second, causing Yamcha to destroy the window.

"Damn it man! That was a sweet ride and Yamcha just screwed it up with that chair!" said Oolong.

"How can you even think of the condition of the car at a time like this!" said Roshi.

"I'm observing the match and its surroundings! Ain't that what I'm supposed to do!" said Oolong.

DiBiase took advantage of Yamcha's situation by getting behind him and smashing his head into the door.

"Whoa, I take that back!" said Roshi.

"Yamcha just had his head bounce off that car!" said Oolong.

Yamcha had already gotten to his feet. Yamcha rushed at his challenger and smashed him with the sledgehammer.

"Oh my God!" said Roshi.

DiBiase fell down to the ground with a sickeningly hard thud.

"That was a knockout shot if I had ever seen one!" said Oolong.

Yamcha threw the sledgehammer down before picking the busted open DiBiase up and holding him sideways in his arms.

"Yamcha has a hold of DiBiase in his powerful arms!" said Roshi.

"Not only that, DiBiase has been busted open!" Ox King said.

"What the hell is he about to do now!" said Oolong.

Yamcha walked to the Hummer and then turned so that his back was facing it.

"What the hell…" said Oolong.

Then Yamcha hit DiBiase with a fall away slam, hurling The Fortunate Son back first into the car.

"Oh damn!" said Oolong.

DiBiase fell down to the ground, arching his back in pain.

"A fall away slam right into the side of the Hummer!" said Roshi.

"That was just sick!" said Oolong.

Yamcha turned back to his challenger and looked at him with a look of anger before picking him up and grabbing his waist.

"Oh hell no! Yamcha isn't going to do this on the concrete floor!" said Oolong.

Then Yamcha ran DiBiase into the Hummer belly first.

"I think that he is!" said Roshi.

Yamcha forced them to roll back and tried to transition into a German Suplex, but DiBiase gives him a low blow.

"OH SNAP!" said Roshi.

"DiBiase gave Yamcha a low blow!" said Oolong.

DiBiase picked Yamcha up and put him in the Cobra Clutch. He climbs onto the car taking Yamcha with him.

"Oh no! DiBiase is about to put Yamcha on Dream Street!" Roshi said.

DiBiase lifted Yamcha into the air and side slammed him into the wind shield of the Hummer, hitting Dream Street.

"Yamcha was plowed into the window from Dream Street," Oolong said.

"Yamcha isn't moving either," Roshi said.

Yamcha had cuts on his back, arms, and forehead, blood coming from the cuts.

"Look as the shape Yamcha is in," Ox King said.

DiBiase pulled Yamcha off the Hummer and put him in a Cobra Clutch again. He hit Yamcha with Dream Street again, this time onto the concrete.

"Dream Street, onto the concrete!" Roshi said.

"Yamcha may soon find himself in a jar," Ox King said.

DiBiase reached into his trunks and pulled out a dino capsule. He pressed the top down, threw the capsule, and out came an electronic jar.

"Uh oh! There's the jar!" Roshi said.

DiBiase looked down at the semi-conscious Yamcha.

"You're not half the man I am! I'm gonna enjoy having you as my new Virgil! I hope you enjoy your new home!" DiBiase shouted. He then ran to the jar standing next to it. DiBiase held his arms out, charging the energy into them.

"Yamcha! Get up!" Roshi shouted.

"Evil…Containment Wave!" DiBiase shouted and fired the wave.

"Oh no!" Roshi shouted.

Yamcha was struggling to get to his feet. He turned around to see a flash of light. He stuck his hands out to block the wave. He caught it in his hands, but was struggling to hang on.

"Yamcha made a defense, but he can't seem to hold on," Ox King said.

"He's getting weaker by the minute," Roshi said.

Yamcha dropped to a knee. He didn't think he could keep his defense up much longer.

"_I will not end up in a jar," He thought._

Yamcha was down to both knees. Just as he was about to submit and be enshrouded, DiBiase was hit by a steel pipe in the back of his head by Maryse.

"Look! It's Maryse!" Oolong said.

"This may be Yamcha's chance," Roshi said.

DiBiase was stunned by the blow. The already bloodied man ended up lowering his guard.

"This is my chance!" Yamcha shouted. "Evil Containment Wave…REVERSE!"

Yamcha mustered up any reserves he had left and bounced the wave back at DiBiase. DiBiase is consumed by the wave.

"Yamcha bounced the wave back!" Roshi said.

Yamcha took control of the wave and directed it into the jar. Once DiBiase went into the jar, Yamcha used high speed movement to get to the jar. He grabbed the lid and forced it down, closing the electronic jar.

The bell rings.

_**(James Grundler – "Break Down the Walls")**_

"He did it! Yamcha has defeated Ted DiBiase in the 1st ever Evil Containment Wave Match,"

"Not only that, he has won the Million Dollar Championship and Maryse as his manager! He is lucky! Roshi said.

Yamcha collapsed to the ground as a ref came out to check on him. Puar and Maryse check on Yamcha as well.

"I knew you could do it, Yamcha," Puar said.

"Damn…My body…"Yamcha said exhausted. "I feel like I'm going to pass out."

"It's going to be all right," The referee said as he helped Yamcha up.

"I'll give you a massage when we get to your locker room, stud," Maryse smiled then winked at Yamcha.

"Here Yamcha, eat this," Puar said, giving Yamcha a senzu bean.

Yamcha ate the bean and found himself completely healed.

"All right!" Yamcha said flexing. He went to pick up The Million Dollar Championship. Instead of taking it, he laid it across the electronic jar. He, Puar, and Maryse then left.

"That belt is too much of an eyesore anyways," Yamcha said.

**Ringside**

"That was probably one of the most brutal matches of the year," Ox King said.

"Speaking of brutal, it's time for the Three Stages of Hell," Roshi said. "Goku takes on Kane in this match for the World Heavyweight Championship."

**Goku vs. Kane (Three Stages of Hell World Heavyweight Championship Match)**

"The following contest is a Three Stages of Hell Match," Chimel said as the crowd cheered. "The first match will be a Submission Match. The second match will be a Hell in a Cell match. If necessary, the final match will be a Last Man Standing Match. The superstar who wins two of the three matches will be declared the winner. This contest is for the World Heavyweight Championship!"

Kane's pyro goes off.

_**(Jim Johnston – "Man On Fire")**_

The lights turn red all over the arena, and the World Heavyweight Champion Kane comes out with his title on his waist. He has an emotionless look on his face as he makes his way to the ring. He enters the ring and performs his trade mark taunt, making the ring posts spew out fire.

"Can Kane focus on this match after knowing that Frieza and Cell attacked his brother?" Oolong asked.

"This match can go either way," Roshi said.

"Rumor has it that Kane suffered a Grade 1 concussion from his match and assault from McIntyre and Rhodes on Friday," Ox King said.

"What condition will The Devil's Favorite Demon be in for this brutal match?" Roshi asked.

Goku's countdown began.

_5…4…3…2…1…0…_

The lights go off in the arena. Pyrotechnics go off on the stage. Then the lights come back on, and Goku's titantron plays.

_**(Sean Schemmel – "Dragon Soul")**_

_Don't stop, Don't stop, We're in luck now_

_Don't stop, There's so much to be found_

_We can find paradise, all we have to do is go, go, free your soul_

The lights go blue as Goku emerges from the curtain to loud cheers. Most of the crowd bows to him in respect. He does leg stretches on the ramp and goes down to the ramp. He powers up on the ramp and sets off waterfall like pyro behind him. He enters the ring, stands on one of the turn buckles, and looks out to the crowd.

"Here comes Goku!" Ox King said.

"I hope he wins," Roshi said.

Goku got into the ring and went to his corner as the introductions began.

"Introducing first, weighing 323 pounds, he is the World Heavyweight Champion, Kane!" Chimel said as Kane took his title belt off and handed to the referee. The crowd cheers.

"And introducing the challenger, from The East District, GOKU!" Chimel said as the crowd cheered loudly.

"Now it's time to start the first match, the Submission Match," Roshi said as the referee held the title in the air. The bell rang for Match One to begin.

**Match One: Submission Match**

Kane kicks Goku in the gut as he starts off with elbows to his face as he backs him to a corner and does several chops then chops him nonstop while Goku was screaming in pain until Kane finally stopped as Goku dropped to a knee holding his chest.

"Kane is not wasting any time," Roshi said.

He keeps control on Goku as he throws him outside then hip tosses him into the guardrail then throws him back first into the ring post before uppercutting Goku in his throat. He throws Goku back into the ring.

While Goku was on his knees Kane fired kicks to his chest and stomach and when he was about to hit Goku with the big one to the head Goku ducked and hit Kane with a Dragon Suplex dropping Kane on his head as both were down until they both got up and exchanged forearms to the face which Goku was getting the better of until Kane countered with a suplex. As he gave a soccer kick to Goku's gut he went for a clothesline but Goku used Instant Transmission. Goku charges up to x3 Kaio-Ken.

"Kaio-Ken x3," Goku shouts.

He clocks Kane with an elbow to the gut. Then he punches Kane in the face. Finally, he gets behind him and kicks him in the head stunning Kane.

"The Kaio-Ken Attack," Oolong says. "What a move."

Goku then places Kane's right arm behind his head with his own arm around the underarm and upper body of Kane. Goku lifts Kane and falls forward and side slams him, executing the Z-Bottom.

"The Z-Bottom," Roshi says.

As Goku tried to pick Kane up, he breaks away and swings at Goku but he ducks and gets Kane with another Dragon Suplex and hangs on as he delivers a second one.

Goku goes to the top rope. Goku jumps off as Kane gets to his feet, but Kane catches Goku by the throat. Instead of chokeslamming Goku, he gets Goku to the ground and locks on an armbar.

"Armbar on Goku," Roshi said.

"Will Goku tap out?" Ox King asked.

The ref asked Goku if he wanted to give up.

"No!" Goku shouted as he crawled to the ropes. He makes it to the ropes and gets his hand on the bottom rope.

"Goku makes it to the ropes," Ox King said.

Kane gets frustrated and lifts Goku up. As he does, Goku gets him down to the mat, grabs his legs, turns him over, and locks in the Turtle Tamer.

"The Turtle Tamer," Roshi said. "Kane is too far from the ropes."

Kane tried pushing up so he could get Goku's knee off his neck, but Goku applied more pressure on the neck and back. Kane slapped his hand to the mat.

"Kane tapped," Roshi said.

"Goku won Match One," Ox King said.

"The Hell in a Cell Match is next," Oolong said.

"The winner of Match One, Goku!" Chimel said. The crowd cheered. "The Hell in a Cell Match will start immediately. Please lower the cell."

Kane recovers from the submission and laughs as the cell is lowered.

"Nowhere to run, Goku! Hahahahahaha!" Kane laughed.

**Match Two: Hell in a Cell**

Goku looks up at the 20-foot high structure. Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan.

"Let's get on with it!" Goku said.

Kane and Goku circled the ring and engaged in a collar and elbow tie up. Kane whips Goku into the ropes. As he runs at Goku, Goku pulls down the top rope, sending Kane over it.

"Kane has left the ring, and Goku is following him." Roshi said.

Goku goes to pick up Kane, but Kane throws Goku into the cell door.

"Did you see Goku's head bounce off that fence?" Oolong asked.

With Goku down, Kane unlocks the cell door. He grabs Goku and places his ankle between the door. Kane goes to the outside and kicks the door shut, smashing Goku's ankle between it. Goku screams out in pain.

"Damn! Look at Goku's ankle. He'll being feeling the effects of that for a while," Roshi said.

Kane drags Goku out of the cell. He picks Goku up and whips him into the cell, face first. He doesn't let go of The World's Savior. He uses his right hand to drive Goku's head into the cell. Goku' head bounced off, and Kane smashed him into it again.

"Look at Goku's head bounce off the steel," Ox King said.

"How is Goku still standing?" Oolong asked.

Kane whips Goku into the barricade and uppercuts him in his throat. Goku coughs and holds his throat. Kane leaves to get back into the cell to fetch a steel chair.

"Kane has some bad intentions," Roshi said.

Just then, Goku gets to his feet, staggering. Kane exits the door again. He prepares to swing the chair, but Goku uses Instant Transmission to move out of the way. Kane looks around, baffled, only to find Goku on top of the cell. Goku backs up and proceeds to run at Kane.

"Goku no! Don't do it!" Roshi shouted.

"Oh no!" Ox King shouted.

Once Goku reached the end, he jumped off, diving towards Kane. He powered up to Super Kaio-Ken x4.

"Super Kaio-Ken x4!" Goku shouted as he powered up. He moved faster in the air and plowed into Kane, who was near the barricade, thus plowing into the barricade as well and destroying it. The crowd went nuts with cheers and shouts.

"Holy shit!" Oolong said. "Goku just combined a suicide dive plancha and his Kaio-Ken x4 to take out Kane!"

"And from 20 feet up nonetheless!" Ox King said.

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" The crowd chanted loudly.

Both men stirred and struggled to get to their feet. Goku crawled to the steel chair Kane dropped and picked it up. He waited for Kane to get up before he smashed the chair over his head. Kane dropped back down to the floor.

"That chair shot can be heard even in the cheap seats," Oolong said.

Goku picked up Kane to find out that Kane was busted open.

"Kane has been busted open from that chair shot," Ox King said.

Goku threw Kane back into the cell and reentered the ring as well. Kane rolled back into the ring as Goku stalked the downed Kane.

"What's Goku setting up for?" Oolong asked.

Goku grabbed the rising Kane and set him up for the Z Bottom. Kane elbows Goku in the head multiple times in order to get free. Once he did, he grabbed Goku by the throat.

"Kane may be setting up for a chokeslam," Roshi said.

As Kane lifted Goku in the air. Goku backflipped as a counter. As Goku prepares for and attack, Kane blasted him in the face with a fireball. Goku screams in pain and grabs his face.

"Oh no! Kane just burned Goku with a fireball!" Ox King said.

Kane wiped the blood obstructing his vision and went to pick up Goku. He grabbed Goku by the throat and chokeslammed him into the mat.

"Chokeslam!" Roshi said. "Kane just drilled Goku!"

"Kane is going for the pin!" Ox King said. Kane pins Goku.

1…2…3…

"That concludes match two," Roshi said. "All that remains is the Last Standing Match,"

"The winner of match two, the World Heavyweight Champion, Kane," Chimel said as Kane gets a mixed reaction. "It is now time to start the final match."

The cell is raised back into the rafters.

**Third and Final Match: Last Man Standing **

"The match starts immediately which means the referee can count immediately," Oolong said.

"Goku needs to recover," Roshi said. The ref started to count to ten.

1…2…3…4…5…

"Goku hasn't moved yet," Ox King said.

6…7…

Goku staggers to his feet before the ref gets to 8.

"There you go Goku," Roshi said.

Goku and Kane met in the middle of the ring with fists flying. They each connected with some very hard shots until Goku began to get the better of the situation by backing Kane into one of the corners and then he unloaded with hard punch after punch on him, bring him down to a sitting position in the corner.

"This match got physical right away, and Goku is now all over Kane with those punches!" said Roshi.

Then Goku started to land hard kicks down on Kane, causing him to cover up a bit. The fans were already into the match because of the aggression being shown by the superstars.

"I'm with the fans! This is one aggressive match we are seeing, and it's only the beginning!" said Oolong.

Goku got outside of the ring, threw up the apron, and started looking for something under the ring.

"Goku is looking to bring out the hardware!" said Roshi.

Moments later, Mr. SmackDown! stood to his feet, with a steel chair in hand. The crowd cheered as they saw the weapon and Goku reentered the ring and stood just a few feet away from Kane.

"Goku gets back in the ring armed with a steel chair!" said Oolong.

Goku gripped the chair tightly and rushed at Kane. At the last moment, Kane threw his feet up and kicked Goku in his stomach. As a result, Goku stumbled forward and landed in the corner, smashing his face against the chair.

"Oh man! I bet Goku wishes he didn't bring that chair in there now!" said Roshi.

Kane growled and he went to Goku, kicked him out of the ring, and followed him out. Kane picked Goku up, led him over to the announcer's table, and slammed his head down on it, causing his head to bounce off of it and Kane followed that up by dropping Goku down to the ground with another uppercut to the throat.

"Hard move after another as Kane drops Goku down with an uppercut!" said Oolong.

"And through it all Goku is not down for a ten count!" said Roshi.

Kane looked out at the crowd and as they gave him a mixed reaction. He bent down, grabbed Goku's arm, and led him over to the nearby steel steps, propping him up against it. As Kane took a few steps away from Goku, the crowd all stood on their feet to see what was about to happen.

"What the hell is Kane about to do?" asked Oolong.

"It looks like Goku is about to become one with the steel steps!" said Roshi.

Seconds later, Kane took off running at Goku and as soon as he was within range, Goku shot forward, wrapped his legs around Kane', and tripped him headfirst into the steel steps.

"OH SNAP!" said Oolong.

"Kane went face-first into the steps after a beautiful counter by Goku!" said Roshi.

There was a pop from the crowd as the referee got outside the ring. He started the countdown.

1…2…3…4…

Kane got to his feet at 4.

"Whoa! Kane isn't down for ten after that?" asked Oolong.

"Apparently not and the match continues!" said Roshi.

Goku approached Kane. He bent down, picked Kane up, and threw him back into the ring. Goku followed him in, set Kane down in one of the corners of the ring, and then delivered some hard kicks directly to Kane' forehead.

"Goku's softening Kane's head up with those kicks!" said Oolong.

One final kick later, Goku turned around and picked up the steel chair that was still in the ring. He turned his attention to the dazed Kane and an idea formed in his head.

"What is Goku about to do?" asked Roshi.

Holding the chair in the air with one hand, Goku put that chair down in the center of the ring.

"He's setting up something," Ox King said.

Goku backed up as he saw Kane on all fours. Goku charged up a Super Kaio-Ken x4.

"Kaio-Ken x4!" Goku shouted and dashed at Kane. He kicked the downed champion in the side of the head. The crowd went ballistic as Kane's head jarred back.

"Oh my! Goku drilled the champion with a punt," Oolong said.

"Kane is injured. Goku is playing it smart," Ox King said.

Goku dragged Kane to the chair in the ring and placed his head on it. Before Goku went out of the ring, he told the ref not to count.

"Goku told the ref not to count Kane out. What's Goku doing?" Roshi asked.

Goku went under the ring and grabbed another chair.

"Uh oh!" Roshi said.

Goku slid back into the ring and went to the motionless Kane.

"Kaio-Ken!" Goku shouted. Goku clenched the chair hard, brought it up and slammed it down onto Kane's skull, sandwiching the latter's head in between the chairs.

"HOLY CRAP!" shouted Oolong, Roshi, and Ox King.

The fans went nuts with cheers at what they had seen and the impact of said con-chair-to.

"What the hell did Goku just do?" asked Oolong.

"Are you blind? He just sandwiched Kane's head between those chairs!" said Roshi.

"If he ain't down for ten after that then I don't know what to tell you!" said Oolong.

The referee started counting.

1…2…3…4…5…

"We're going to have a new champion!" Ox King said.

"Maybe not. Kane is getting up," Roshi said.

6…7…8…9

Kane staggered to his feet before the ref could count him out.

"Are you serious?" Oolong shouted.

"How did Kane get up after that chair shot?" Ox King asked.

Goku threw the chair down and went back to Kane and dropped hard punches down on him.

"Now even more punches are coming from Goku now!" said Roshi.

Goku grabbed Kane by his head and picked him up out of the corner, led him over to the chair, and held his head in between one of his arms directly over it.

"Uh, this could hurt!" said Oolong.

There was a pop from the crowd as they saw the position the superstars were in, but all of a sudden, Kane wrapped his arms around Goku's waist, lifted him off the mat, and slammed him down onto the chair face-first.

"Oh my gosh!" said Roshi.

The crowd all let out surprised gasps as they saw the force at which Goku's head bounced off of the chair and he held his head in pain as a result.

"What a counter by Kane! Goku looked like he was going for a DDT on the chair but Kane got out of it and sent Goku crashing down onto it instead!" said Oolong.

The referee began the countdown.

1…2…3…4…

Goku gets to his feet without much problem.

"And no one is down for a ten count!" said Roshi.

Kane picked the chair up and hurled it out of the ring in anger then went right at Goku, picked him up, and threw him into a corner. Kane followed him in and unloaded with a series of punches that was almost difficult to watch. Kane finished his assault with another uppercut to the throat that almost knocked Goku out on his feet.

"Damn! Those punches make the ones Goku was doing earlier seem like nothing!" said Oolong.

Kane then lifted Goku up to the top rope and he himself followed him up there. Kane placed Goku's head between his legs and then looked to the outside of the ring and a sick smile appeared on his face.

"What the hell…?" asked Roshi.

As he bent over and wrapped his arms around Goku, realization set in on everybody in the building and there was a loud pop from everyone.

"Oh my God! No! He can't do this!" said Roshi.

"Who the hell is going to try and stop him?" shouted Oolong.

At the last moment, Goku lifted his body up, taking Kane with him.

"Oh no!" said Roshi.

Kane went flying off of the top rope, spinning in a complete front flip and landing smack dab on his face on the outside of the ring.

"Kane just went flying off the top turnbuckle and did a face-plant right on the outside of the ring!" said Oolong.

"Kane is down for the count this time!" said Roshi.

There was a gasp from the crowd as they heard the smack of Kane hitting the ground and the referee went outside and started another countdown.

1…2…3…4…5…6…7…

Kane gets to his feet.

"What the…! There's no ten count after that? No way! How is Kane getting to his feet after all of that?" Oolong shouted.

"I have no idea! I'm beginning to wonder if either one of them is even capable of incapacitating the other!" said Roshi.

Back on the top ropes, Goku took a few moments to catch his breath before he stood tall on the ropes, looking back down at Kane, who was slowing getting back to his feet. However, unbeknownst to Goku, Kane had a small as he stood up.

"Goku is standing on the top rope! It looks like he has something big planned up there!" said Oolong.

"Yeah, but wait! Look! Kane has something in his hand! What is that?" Roshi shouted.

"It looks like a…it is! That's a lead pipe!" said Oolong.

Once Kane had stood up, Goku turned back around facing away from him and then leapt off the turnbuckle, performing a backflip as he did so.

"Wow! Look at Goku! He's going for a moonsault!" said Roshi.

As soon as Goku was within range, Kane gripped the pipe in his hand tightly, aimed for Goku's head, and swung it at him, connecting with a hard impact.

"OH MY GOD!" said Oolong, Roshi and Ox King.

The crowd all gasped at the sound of the pipe cracking Goku's head and the white hedgehog crashed down to the ground face-first.

"That was a sickening blow right to the head of Goku!" said Oolong.

"I wonder if that did the job!" said Roshi.

The referee went over to Goku and begin the countdown. On top of that, Goku was busted open.

1…2…3…4…5…

"Goku is bleeding from that pipe!" Roshi said.

6…7…8…

Goku got to his feet. The crowd cheers loudly.

"Unreal! Goku got to his feet after that shot to the head!" Roshi said.

Kane is seething with frustration. He grabs the steel steps and positions them by the ramp.

"What's this?" Roshi asked.

Kane went back to Goku and lifted him up. He lifted Goku onto his shoulder. The World Heavyweight Champion went to the steps and walked up them. Once he was on the top, he positioned Goku's head between his legs.

"OH NO! Kane is trying to cripple Goku!" Roshi said.

"With a Tombstone Piledriver!" Oolong said.

Goku was wiggling out of the Tombstone. This caused Kane to fall off the steps, losing his balance. Goku lifted himself off the ground with his legs still on Kane's shoulders. He took the Big Red Monster down with a head scissors.

"This is Goku's chance!" Roshi said.

Goku got back to his feet. Kane got back to his feet as well. Goku went for the Z Bottom, but Kane countered out of it and grabbed Goku by the throat again.

"Kane is about to drill Goku again!" Ox King said.

"Solar Flare!" Goku blinded Kane and sent him staggering down to one knee. Goku used Instant Transmission to create distance. Goku was seething with anger as he charged his Super Kamehameha with one hand.

"Uh oh! Goku is getting angry," Roshi said.

Kane staggered to his feet and tried to fix his vision. As he turned…

"Darn you!" Goku fired his Angry Kamehameha at Kane. Kane was struck down and sent flying towards the stage. The crowd cheered their heads off.

"The Angry Kamehameha! Damn that was brutal!" Roshi said.

"Did Goku finally do it?" Oolong asked

The referee goes to Kane and makes the countdown.

1…2…3…4…

"Kane is not moving," Ox King said.

5…6…7…

"I think this is it!" Roshi said.

8…9…

"New Champion!" Oolong said.

10…

The bell rings as the match ends.

_**(Jerry Jewell – "Yeah! Break! Care! Break!")**_

"He did it! He defeated Kane in Three Stages of Hell! Goku's the new World Heavyweight Champion!" Roshi said.

"His grandfather would be so proud!" Ox King said.

"Here is your winner and the NEW World Heavyweight Champion, GOKU!" Chimel said. The crowd was in an uproar as the Z Fighters came out (sans Vegeta) to congratulate Goku.

"Congratulations, buddy!" Krillin said as he gave Goku the World Heavyweight Championship belt.

"Thanks Krillin," Goku smiled. He then went to the turnbuckle, got on it, and raised it in the air, setting off pyro.

"Congraulations, honey," Chi-Chi smiled at her husband.

"Thanks Chi-Chi, but this night isn't over yet" Goku said. "Let's see if Vegeta can defeat Sheamus."

"What do you mean _if_?" Kid Trunks asked. "My Dad will beat that cheap imitation of Ronald McDonald no sweat! Especially since me and Goten placed booby traps around the arena."

"Why does the younger me have to be so darn silly?" The Intercontinental Champion, Future Trunks asked.

"All that aside, let's go watch Vegeta's match in my locker room," The new World Heavyweight Champion said as they headed to the back.

**Ringside**

"Our last main event features the challenger Vegeta facing off against Sheamus in a Fan's Revenge Hardcore Match," Roshi said.

**Vegeta vs. Sheamus (WWE Championship Fan's Revenge Hardcore Match)**

The ring area and the entrance area are littered with fans holding steel chairs, kendo sticks, sledge hammers, you name it.

"The following contest is a Fan's Revenge Hardcore Match, and it is for the WWE Championship!" Roberts said.

_**(Sean Jenness – "Written In My Face")**_

_It's a shame that they, lost their head_

_A careless man who could wind up dead_

_You wear your sin like it's some kind of prize_

_Too Many Lies (Lies), Too Many Lies (Lies)_

The WWE champion enters the arena to boos. He looks around at the weapon-wielding fans. He beats his chest twice and wingspans. He walks down the ramp to the ring. Fans block his way. To say that The Celtic Warrior was worried would by something of an understatement. Sheamus walks up the steps and enters the ring.

"Sheamus seems worried," Ox King said.

"I would be too if I had fans after me," Roshi said.

_**(Jim Johnston – "Invasion (remix)")**_

**Backstage at Vegeta's Locker Room**

Someone knocks on the door and shouts to Vegeta inside.

"It's time!" the man said.

Vegeta transforms into a Super Saiyan 2. The aftershocks of the transformation tear the door down. Vegeta walks out and makes his way to the stage.

**Back to the Arena**

Vegeta comes out to the arena to loud cheers. The lights turn blue and white. He smirks as he is engulfed in pyro. He inhales the smoke, blows it out through his nose, and punches and kicks the air rapidly, setting off more pyro. Vegeta walks down the ramp and slides into the ring. He stands on one of the turnbuckles and folds his arms, while looking out into the crowd.

"Vegeta looks determined for this one," Roshi said.

"Introducing first, the challenger, from Planet Vegeta, he is 'The Prince of All Saiyans', VEGETA!" Roberts said as the crowd cheered loudly and chanted:

"Vegeta! Vegeta! Vegeta!"

"And from Dublin, Ireland, weighing in at 272 pounds, he is the WWE Champion, 'The Celtic Warrior', Sheamus!" Sheamus raises the belt in the air as the crowd boos. He hands the ref the belt, and the ref raises it in the air. The bell rings.

"Let's get it on!" Roshi said.

Vegeta and Sheamus met in the middle of the ring, staring one another down. Neither one was backing down from the other.

"Who is going to throw the first punch?" Roshi asked.

The crowd began to cheer loudly in anticipation for the match to begin.

"Look at those two! This is intensity to the max!" said Oolong.

"The crowd, as well as us, are just waiting for them to get things started!" said Roshi.

Suddenly, Vegeta kicked Sheamus in the stomach and then followed that up with a standing dropkick right to Sheamus' face, dropping him to the mat.

"We're underway now!" said Oolong.

Vegeta immediately went on the offensive by picking Sheamus up, turning him around and punching him countless times in his lower back. The Celtic Warrior yelled out as he felt Vegeta's punches hit him and the final one sent him down to the mat on his stomach.

"Man, those were some hard shots to Sheamus' back from Vegeta!" said Roshi.

Vegeta grabbed Sheamus' head grabbed his legs, and locked on the Prince's Wrath.

"And Vegeta is continuing the pressure on Sheamus by locking on the Prince's Wrath!" said Oolong.

"That is good strategy for Vegeta! This is a no DQ match so even if Sheamus gets to the ropes that won't mean a thing! The hold will not be broken!" said Roshi.

Sheamus was flailing his arms to stay conscious and when the referee asked him if he wanted to give up he said "no!"

"Look at Sheamus! He is beginning to panic because he is so much pain!" said Oolong.

"And he emphatically refused to give up from that submission hold!" said Roshi.

Vegeta heard his opponent's words and increased the pressure on Sheamus' head. The fans ringside began to slam their hands on the barricade and apron, telling Sheamus to tap out, but that was the last thing on The Celtic Warrior's mind. He grabbed the ropes and began to pull himself off the mat, although he was still locked in Vegeta's Prince's Wrath.

"It looks like Sheamus has something on his mind! What is he trying to do here!" asked Oolong.

Then, letting out a primal yell, Sheamus used his strength to ram Vegeta into a corner. The Saiyan Prince released the hold on Sheamus.

"Sheamus gets Vegeta off of him!" said Roshi.

"Yeah, but Vegeta is right back on his feet!" said Oolong.

Vegeta looked over and saw Sheamus pulling himself out of the ring and onto the apron. Vegeta followed him and grabbed him by his hair. Sheamus grunted in pain as he felt Vegeta pull him up to his feet and after he did, The WWE Champion grabbed Vegeta's head and leapt off of the apron, driving Vegeta's throat into the top rope. The Saiyan Prince flew back onto the mat, holding his throat.

"Sheamus hangs Vegeta up on the ropes!" said Roshi.

"But look where Sheamus is; maybe doing that was not smart," Oolong said.

Outside the ring, Sheamus looks around to see the five fans on his side of the ring approached him.

"Uh oh! Sheamus is in trouble now!" said Oolong.

"There are so many fans with weapons surrounding Sheamus! There ain't no telling what he needs to do to get out of the situation!" said Roshi.

Seconds later, Sheamus attacked one of the fans with a Brogue Kick. One of the fans struck Sheamus in the back with a Kendo Stick, which caused the champion to drop to his knees in pain. Another fan tried to hit Sheamus with a sledgehammer, but Sheamus low blowed him and took his sledgehammer. Sheamus quickly got back into the ring.

"Oh damn! A sledgehammer! Sheamus has a freakin' sledgehammer!" yelled Oolong.

"My God! This is not good at all for Vegeta!" said Roshi, worry in her voice.

Sheamus slid back into the ring and measured up Vegeta, who was just now getting to his feet.

"This is not going to be pretty!" said Oolong.

Vegeta turned toward Sheamus and The Celtic Warrior rushed him, slamming the sledgehammer right into Vegeta's jaw.

"OH SNAP!" said Oolong, Ox King, and Roshi.

Vegeta staggered backwards for just a split second until Sheamus drove the handle of the hammer into his throat and drove him down to the mat, choking him with it. The crowd was letting out shocked gasps as they saw that.

"The brutality has begun!" said Oolong.

"That was just sick! Sheamus slammed that hammer with into Vegeta's jaw and is now choking him out with it!" said Roshi.

As Sheamus was choking Vegeta, he leaned down so that he was an inch away from The Prince of all Saiyans' agonized face and glared at him.

"Look at that twisted look on Sheamus' face! You can tell that he is enjoying every second of this!" said Oolong.

The Celtic Warrior stood up off of Vegeta and gripped the sledgehammer tightly in his hands. He lifted the hammer up and then brought it down into Vegeta's gut, causing him to let out a pained yell and the fans let out more gasps.

"Damn! Right into the gut!" said Roshi, holding her stomach as she spoke.

Vegeta rolled onto his stomach and Sheamus followed him. The Celtic Warrior grabbed Vegeta by his hair and lifted him up to his knees. Then Sheamus backed up a bit and held the sledgehammer as if it were a baseball bat. The fans gasped as they knew what Sheamus was planning.

"Oh fuck! Vegeta get out of the way man!" said Oolong.

Sheamus rushed at Vegeta and swung the hammer at him, aiming right for his head. At the last second, Vegeta ducked out of the way and Sheamus' momentum brought him right in front of Vegeta and The Saiyan Prince used high speed movement to get out of the way. As Sheamus looked around…

"Galick Gun!" Vegeta fired at Sheamus and sent him out of the ring. The fans cheered loudly.

"I felt that one too!" said Oolong.

"My God, that was close! Vegeta would be without a head right now if he didn't move!" said Roshi.

The fans ringside start beating Sheamus down with their weapons again.

"And the fans on the outside are beating on the champion," Ox King said.

Vegeta had managed to make it to his feet, holding his stomach and there was a look of fury in his eyes. He went to the outside and approached Sheamus, snatched a kendo stick out of a fan's hand and then drove it hard into The Celtic Warrior's stomach.

"Ooh!" said Oolong.

"Vegeta returns the favor for what Sheamus did to him!" said Roshi.

Sheamus crumpled down to the floor, holding his stomach and breathing hard from the pain he was in. Vegeta threw the kendo stick down and then grabbed his opponent, picked him up, and threw him into the barricade.

"Sheamus is thrown to the barricade!" said Oolong.

Sheamus hit the wall hard and Vegeta followed him to the barricade. Vegeta picked him up and led him to the top of the stage, where he slammed The Celtic Warrior's head into the wall.

"Sheamus' head is smashed into the stage wall!" said Roshi.

"Those things aren't soft either!" said Oolong.

Sheamus' head bounced off the wall and he fell down to a knee right beside it. Vegeta backed up a few steps and measured up Sheamus before running at him. Once Vegeta got to Sheamus, The Saiyan Prince drove his knee into the side of his head.

"Oh man!" said Roshi.

The fans sitting ringside all jumped back as they heard the impact from Vegeta's attack. Sheamus fell down to the ground, almost completely motionless. Vegeta stood upright and looked out at the crowd with his usual emotionless look and they cheered for him.

"This is brutal! This is absolutely brutal!" said Oolong.

"We knew that this was going to happen, but my God, this is just crazy!" said Roshi.

Vegeta bent over and picked Sheamus' deadweight body up and led him to the back where he saw a wall, sitting him up against it. Nearby fans held Sheamus in place.

"Vegeta has put Sheamus against the wall! What is he planning to do!" asked Oolong.

Vegeta flew over towards the announcer's table and picked up a steel chair, getting a pop from the crowd.

"Does that answer your question!" asked Roshi.

The Saiyan Prince went back to Sheamus and set the chair right up against him.

"Huh? I thought Vegeta was going to hit Sheamus with the chair! What is he doing!" asked Roshi.

Vegeta then went back into the ring and picked up the sledgehammer before making his way backstage again.

"Oh my God! No! Not this!" said Roshi.

"Vegeta is thinking of absolutely smashing Sheamus' brains in!" said Oolong.

Vegeta gripped the hammer in his hands and measured up Sheamus before rushing at him, lifting the hammer up.

"There he goes!" said Roshi.

At the last second, Sheamus broke free, grabbed the chair with his hands, and hurled it at the oncoming Vegeta, hitting him in the face with it.

"Whoa!" said Oolong.

Vegeta was knocked for a loop and as soon as he was within range of Sheamus, The Celtic Warrior wrapped his legs around Vegeta's and hit him with a drop toehold, slamming The Prince of all Saiyans's head into the concrete.

"Oh my God!" said Roshi.

The fans all gasped and let out "Ooh's!" as they heard the impact from Vegeta's head hitting the concrete. Vegeta was laid out from the impack and Sheamus took that time to regain his bearings.

"Not only did Vegeta get hit right in the face with that chair, but Sheamus drove him head first into the steel steps!" said Oolong.

"Just like he said he would do!" said Roshi.

Sheamus pinned Vegeta as the ref slapped his hand to the concrete.

1…2…

Vegeta kicks out.

"The challenger kicks out," Ox King said.

Afterwards, Sheamus got to his feet, although shakily, and then made his way back to Vegeta, picked him up, and threw him into a table. Sheamus picked up the steel chair and then approached Vegeta again.

"Sheamus has the chair again!" said Oolong.

Vegeta was slowly making it back to his feet, holding his head and back as well. Sheamus practically saw red as he locked on Vegeta. Vegeta got to his feet and stumbled a bit on the ropes before he turned around. Sheamus flew at Vegeta, the steel chair above him and when he was close enough, he smashed Vegeta over the head with it.

"OH!" said Roshi.

There was a loud pop from the crowd as Vegeta hit the floor again and Sheamus stood over him.

"I think Vegeta is out from that one!" said Oolong.

"I believe so too! That was a vicious chair shot!" said Roshi.

The Celtic Warrior threw the chair down to the mat and picked Vegeta's motionless body up. Then he placed his head in between his legs, right above the steel chair. Sheamus got Vegeta up into a crucifix, ready to hit Vegeta with his finishing move. Sheamus walks out to the arena again and went to his right, to the end of the stage. The crowd let out a pop as they found out of The WWE Champion's intentions.

"Uh oh! Sheamus is looking to put Vegeta out once and for all!" said Oolong.

"And look at the position he has him in! And where the chair is! Sheamus is going to hit the High Cross and throw Vegeta right off the stage!" said Roshi.

At the last moment, there was a pop from the crowd and Sheamus was hit with a chop block. As a result, he released Vegeta and fell down to the floor.

"What the…!" asked Oolong.

"What the hell happened!" asked Roshi.

"Look!" said Oolong.

Everybody looked and saw Gotenks and Daniel Bryan, DX 2K10. Bryan had a steel chair, and Gotenks propped a table on the stage wall.

"It's Daniel Bryan and Gotenks!" said Roshi.

"Why the hell are they here!" asked Oolong.

"I have no idea!" replied Roshi. "But what I do know is that they just attacked Sheamus from behind!"

Bryan began to repeatedly slam the chair down on Sheamus and Gotenks joined in by stomping the daylights out of The Celtic Warrior.

"Now they are beating the crap out of Sheamus!" said Oolong.

"But why! What is this all about!" asked Roshi.

"I don't know, but this is legal! Remember, no disqualification!" said Oolong.

Sheamus covered up as best as he could to withstand the attack but he was soon overwhelmed by them. Bryan and Gotenks stopped their assault and as Bryan looked down at the champion, Gotenks picked up Sheamus and propped him up onto the table, with Sheamus' back to him.

"Gotenks has propped Sheamus onto a table!" said Roshi.

Sheamus began to stir and he made up to his knees and that was when Gotenks struck. The Grim Reaper of Justice ran at Sheamus and drove his knees into the latter's back, hitting the GRE while Sheamus was on the table. The Celtic Warrior's body crumbled violently to the floor, and the table was destroyed in the process. The crowd roared in amazement and shock.

"OH FUCK!" said Oolong, Roshi and Ox King.

Bryan and Gotenks crotch chopped Sheamus and hi-fived each other before they made their way through the crowd, smirks on their faces. The crowd cheered loudly for them as they went up the stairs and behind the curtain.

"I cannot believe what we just saw. Bryan and Gotenks, just came out here and completely destroyed Sheamus," said Roshi.

"They put The Celtic Warrior through a table," said Oolong.

"Ironic, that's what Sheamus did to John Cena to win his first WWE Championship," Ox King said.

Vegeta began to stir and he saw that Sheamus was down in the wreckage of Gotenks' and Bryan's work. Gritting his teeth, he pulled himself to the wall and got to his feet using it.

"We better get back to business! There is still a match going on here!" said Roshi.

"Vegeta has just now made it back to his feet! I don't think he has any idea what happened to Sheamus!" said Oolong.

"I don't think he cares!" said Roshi.

The fans cheered for Vegeta as he flew into the air and charged up his energy into his right hand.

"Vegeta is going for it!" said Oolong.

"Welcome to Super Vegeta's BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta fired at the staggering champion. Sheamus caught the energy ball. Vegeta powered up and charged another energy ball.

"WELCOME TO OBLIVION!" Vegeta fired at the Big Bang Attack, making it detonate into the champion's face. A massive explosion takes place, and Sheamus is left bloodied and bruised.

"Oh my god! The Big Bang Attack just annihilated Sheamus!" Roshi said.

"I don't think Vegeta is done just yet," Oolong said.

Vegeta flew back down, and an idea came to his head. He went and got one of the chairs in the ring and set it up in the middle of the stage.

"What the…?" asked Roshi.

Vegeta picked Sheamus up and lifted The Celtic Warrior up into the air in vertical suplex fashion.

"Uh oh!" said Oolong.

There was a pop from the crowd as they saw Vegeta moving towards the chair, positioning Sheamus' head over it.

"Vegeta is prepping up for his finishing move!" said Roshi.

"And Sheamus is completely helpless!" said Oolong.

Then, Vegeta jumped up in the air and moved Sheamus' body in front of him, so the two were belly-to-belly. Vegeta was in a sitout position as he descended back down to the floor. He drove Sheamus' head into the floor and chair, hitting the SSD.

"OH MY GOD!" said Oolong.

Sheamus crumpled to the floor twitching, and the crowd let out another loud pop.

"Vegeta hits Sheamus with the SSD – the Saiyan Screwdriver!" said Roshi.

"And Sheamus was dropped on that chair, leaving his head wide open for maximum impact!" said Oolong. "But as brutal as that maneuver is, the chair wasn't needed!"

Vegeta covered Sheamus.

"There goes the pin!" said Roshi.

1…2…3…

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

_**(Jim Johnston – "Invasion (remix)")**_

Vegeta fell down to one knee, exhausted. The crowd roared in approval.

"We have a new WWE Champion!" Roshi said.

"I'm sure Vegeta will gloat to Goku about this one," Oolong said.

"Here is your winner, and the NEW WWE Champion, 'The Prince of All Saiyans', VEGETA!" Roberts said as the crowd cheered loudly.

The referee handed Vegeta the belt as Vegeta rose to his feet. The EMTs were checking on Sheamus after the match ended. Vegeta got back into the ring and celebrated with a smirk on his face. The Z Fighters came out to see Vegeta.

"Father you did it!" Future Trunks smiled.

"Way to go honey!" Bulma said as she kissed Vegeta on the cheek.

"Why…thank you," Vegeta said still smirking.

"I knew you could do it Dad!" Kid Trunks said.

Goku approached Vegeta.

"I'm impressed Vegeta," Goku said extending his hand to Vegeta. Vegeta just looked at the World Heavyweight Champion's hand. Vegeta shook it as the crowd cheered.

"What a show a sportsmanship!" Roshi said.

The Z Fighters stand side-to-side, and all of the champions (Future Trunks, Turtle Crane Inc., Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Bulma, and Android 18) raised their belts in the air as a lot of pyro goes off, signaling the end of the show.

"This was a hell of a night, as every title changed hands," Roshi said.

"You said it," Ox King said.

"The era of the Z Fighters starts tomorrow on RAW," Ox King said. "And it comes to a head at Night of Champions in four weeks time."

"I'm Master Roshi along with Ox King and Oolong, and we thank you for watching Summerslam. Good night everybody!" Roshi said.

The cameras go off, concluding the show.

**End Chapter**

**The X: The Z Fighters hold all the gold in the WWE.**

**Vegeta: I knew I'd win. This title does look good on me.**

**Goku: Just wait until Night of Champions. I want to see who my opponent is.**

**The X: You'll have to wait for that one.**

**Vegeta: Well I hope I have a worthy opponent for Night of Champions.**

**The X: You will believe me! Now R&R suckas!**


	12. Return of the Saiyans Part I

**Notes and Disclaimer: This chapter will begin the Night of Champions Saga. On some occasions, RAW and NXT will be one chapter, while SmackDown! and WWE Superstars will be one chapter (all courtesy of pst1993). Finally, I do not own DBZ or WWE.**

_Last time on DBWE…_

"_Here is your winner, and the NEW WWE Champion, 'The Prince of All Saiyans', VEGETA!" Roberts said as the crowd cheered loudly._

_The referee handed Vegeta the belt as Vegeta rose to his feet. The EMTs were checking on Sheamus after the match ended. Vegeta got back into the ring and celebrated with a smirk on his face. The Z Fighters came out to see Vegeta._

"_Father you did it!" Future Trunks smiled._

"_Way to go honey!" Bulma said as she kissed Vegeta on the cheek._

"_Why…thank you," Vegeta said still smirking._

"_I knew you could do it Dad!" Kid Trunks said._

_Goku approached Vegeta._

"_I'm impressed Vegeta," Goku said extending his hand to Vegeta. Vegeta just looked at the World Heavyweight Champion's hand. Vegeta shook it as the crowd cheered._

"_What a show a sportsmanship!" Roshi said._

_The Z Fighters stand side-to-side, and all of the champions (Future Trunks, Turtle Crane Inc., Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Bulma, and Android 18) raised their belts in the air as a lot of pyro goes off, signaling the end of the show._

"_This was a hell of a night, as every title changed hands," Roshi said._

"_You said it," Ox King said._

"_The era of the Z Fighters starts tomorrow on RAW," Ox King said. "And it comes to a head at Night of Champions in four weeks time."_

**Current Champions (RAW):**

**WWE Champion: Vegeta (1)**

**United States Champion: Son Gohan (1)**

**WWE Tag Team Champions: Turtle Crane Inc.* (Tien Shinhan (1), Krillin (1), and Chaotzu (1))**

**Divas Champion: Bulma Briefs (1)**

***will defend titles under Freebird Rule**

**(#) indicates number of times the individual has won the title**

**Match Card (RAW):**

**Broly vs. Randy Orton**

**Kid Buu vs. Zack Ryder**

**Majin Buu and Mr. Satan vs. The Usos**

**Segment: WWE Champion Vegeta and Divas Champion Bulma Briefs interview**

**United States Champion Gohan, Yamcha, and Evan Bourne vs. Chris Jericho, Ted DiBiase, and Edge**

**DX 2K10 (Gotenks and Daniel Bryan) vs. The Miz and Wade Barrett**

**Vegeta (c) vs. Sheamus (WWE Championship)**

**Match Card (NXT):**

**Goldust and Kelly Kelly vs. Primo and Alicia Fox**

_Chapter 12: Return of the Saiyans Part I_

The opening pyro for Monday Night RAW goes off in the Nationwide Arena in Columbus, Ohio. We join our commentators at ringside.

"We are live from the Nationwide Arena in Columbus, Ohio for another edition of Monday Night RAW coming off an epic night just 24 hours ago," Cole said.

"Last night saw the Z Fighters capture all of the gold WWE has to offer," King said.

"That's right, and our new WWE Champion Vegeta will address the WWE Universe along with his wife, the WWE Divas Champion, Bulma, later on tonight," Roshi said.

"Let's get started with our first match of the evening," Oolong said.

**Broly vs. Randy Orton**

_**(Rev Theory – "Voices")**_

_I hear voices in my head_

_They counsel me _

_They understand_

_They talk to me_

Randy Orton comes out to the arena to loud cheers from the crowd. He flashes his usual emotionless look as he walks down the ramp.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall," Roberts said. "Introducing first, from St. Louis, Missouri, weighing in at 245 pounds, RANDY ORTON!" The crowd cheers.

Orton looks around a bit before he walks up the steps and gets into the ring. He walks to the nearest turnbuckle, gets on it, and does his "Legend Killer" pose as the crowd cheers louder.

"Orton has his work cut out for him as he faces 'The Legendary Super Saiyan' Broly, one on one," Cole said.

_**(Shadows Fall –"Redemption")**_

_All the world will hear you_

_Our voices can't be bound_

_All the world will hear you_

_Redemption in the power of the sound_

Broly emerges from the curtain as the lights in the arena turn green and the crowd boos loudly. He puts his energy shield up as pyro goes off. He walks down the ramp slowly.

"And the opponent, from Planet Vegeta, 'The Legendary Super Saiyan,' Broly," Roberts said.

Broly smirks at Orton. Broly pulls himself onto the apron, pushes the top rope down, and enters the ring.

"Broly looks to be twice the size of Orton," Cole said.

"And five times the speed and strength," Roshi said.

A few seconds later, the bell rang to start the match.

"Here we go! Broly and Orton one-on-one!" Oolong said.

Orton and Broly met in the middle of the ring in a test of strength. The two of them were both trying to get the advantage but neither would budge. Broly placed one of his legs behind Orton and tripped him down to the mat but kept a grip on his hands.

"Orton goes down to the mat!" said Cole.

The God of Destruction tried to mount Orton, but The Viper lifted up his feet and kicked Broly off of him and back to his feet. Orton then kipped up back to his feet as well and the two of them continued to try and get the advantage in their test of strength.

"Nice move by Orton as he kicks Broly off of him and gets back to his feet!" said Roshi.

Suddenly, Orton leapt up and drove both of his feet into Broly's chest and that sent The God of Destruction staggering back into the ropes.

"Orton hits Broly with a vertical dropkick right to the chest!" said Cole.

Orton ran at Broly but The God of Destruction sent The Viper over the top rope.

"Orton goes flying out of the ring!" said Roshi.

However, Orton landed on the apron and when Broly turned around, he was decked in the jaw with an elbow by The Viper.

"Ooh! Broly is hit right in the face with an elbow!" said Cole.

Broly staggered back and as he did, Orton leapt on the top rope and propelled himself at Broly, hitting him with a flying crossbody and bringing him down to the mat. However, Broly rolled through it and got Orton in a pinning position.

"Broly rolls through Orton' crossbody and now has Orton pinned!" said Roshi.

The referee dropped down to make the count, but Orton kicked out before a count could be made.

"Orton kicks out before the referee could get a single count!" said Cole.

Both competitors scrambled to their feet and faced each other in a stalemate. The audience cheered for both of the champions as they circled each other.

"Looks like these two are dead even so far!" said Roshi.

"Yeah! I wonder who is going to be the one to get advantage of the match first!" said Cole.

Orton and Broly met back in the middle of the ring and Orton caught his opponent with a kick to the midsection, causing Broly to double over. Then Orton grabbed Broly's head, got behind him, and hit him with a stretch backbreaker.

"Nice back breaker!" King said.

Orton looked out into the crowd, and then fell to the mat, stalking Broly whilst pounding his fists to the mat as the crowd cheered loudly.

"Uh oh! Cole, I think you're about to get the answer to your question!" said Roshi.

"Yeah! Orton is going for the RKO, and if he hits that Broly is going to be in big trouble!" said Cole.

As Orton got to his feet and was about to jump and grab Broly's head with his arms, Broly pushed him away and sent him down to the mat.

"Broly countered the RKO!" Roshi said.

Orton got to his feet, and as he turned back around, he saw Broly pull his left arm back, which had green energy in it, and the crowd cheered loudly again.

"Whoa! Heads up Orton!" said Roshi.

Orton dropped down to the mat and he barely dodged the Broly's Eraser Cannon. Orton ran at Broly and knocked him onto the apron with a clothesline. Broly was staggered on the apron. Orton grabbed his head with his arm. Orton moved backward and had Broly rope hung. Orton gave the rope hung Broly a DDT.

"Ouch!" said Oolong as he held his head. "That one made my head hurt!"

The crowd cheered as Orton covered Broly.

"And Orton has covered Broly!" said Roshi.

1…2…

Broly kicked out.

"Broly kicks out at 2!" said Cole.

Orton got back to his feet, seething. Broly was on his stomach. Orton backed up into a corner, revving up his foot. The fans were on their feet as they saw Orton signal for his finishing maneuver.

"Well, the RKO didn't work! So now Orton is going for the Punt Kick!" said Roshi.

Orton saw Broly get on all fours. Orton ran at Broly, cocked his foot back, and prepared to punt Broly, but Broly blocked it at the last second with his giant hand.

"Oh! Broly blocks the Punt Kick with his hand!" said Cole.

Broly responded by punching The Viper in the stomach hard. As Orton fell to the mat, Broly pulled him into the middle of the ring. Broly then jumped up, came back down, and drove his feet into Orton's stomach.

"Broly just drove his feet into The Viper!" King said.

Broly jumped up again and drove his feet back into Orton. He kept bouncing up and down on Orton's stomach as The Viper shouted in pain.

"Damn! Broly is using Orton as a trampoline!" Oolong said.

Broly picked up Orton and lifted him up into an Argentine Backbreaker rack position.

"Man these two aren't pulling any punches! Broly is going for the Burning Hammer!" said Roshi.

Just when Broly was going to execute his finishing move, Orton spun out of the position he was in, got behind Broly, locked his arms around his, and pulled him down into a pinning position.

"Oh! Orton spun out of his position and he has Broly pulled down in a pinning position!" said Cole.

1

2

Broly kicked out right before a 3 count could be made. Orton got into position again for the RKO.

"Orton is going for the RKO again!" said Roshi.

Orton jumped up as Broly turned around. Broly used his strength to hold Orton in place. Broly positioned Orton's head between his legs. Broly positioned Orton's legs between his head so that he had Orton in a Tombstone Piledriver position.

"Oh no!" said Roshi.

"Broly has Orton set up for a Tombstone!" said Cole.

As the crowd let out a pop, Broly jumped very high in the air. Broly came crashing down to the mat, driving Orton's head into it, while Broly himself was in a kneeling position.

"The Legendary Piledriver," Roshi said. "Orton is done for." Broly made the cover.

1…2…3…

"Whoa!" yelled Cole in surprise.

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

_**(Shadows Fall – "Redemption")**_

"It is all over! Broly has defeated Orton!" said Roshi.

"I don't believe it!" King said.

"Here is your winner, 'The Legendary Super Saiyan', Broly," Roberts said.

Boos filled the arena as Broly got off of Orton and got out of the ring, walking up the ramp. Broly laughed all the way to the back of the stage.

"Those two put up one hell of a fight," Oolong said.

"It could have gone either way," Cole said.

"But Broly came out on top in the end," Roshi said.

"This next match won't be much of one," King said. "Zack Ryder takes on Kid Buu as RAW continues, next."

**Kid Buu vs. Zack Ryder**

_**(Watt White – "Radio")**_

_Oh, Radio_

_Tell me everything you know_

_I like to sing with the radio_

_I like to play it real loud_

_I like to drive with the top down_

_Rollin' like thunder_

_Always drawing a crowd_

Zack Ryder comes out to a mixed reaction as he poses for the crowd while shouting "Woo! Woo! Woo! You Know It!" He walks down the ramp.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall," Roberts said. "Introducing first, from Long Island, New York, weighing in at 214 pounds, Zack Ryder,"

Ryder enters the ring and gets on a turnbuckle. He poses for the crowd again.

"Things are going from bad to worse in 3, 2, 1," Roshi said.

Pyro goes off on stage and ramp as it is engulfed in flames.

_**(Finger Eleven – "Slow Chemical")**_

_The wonder of the world is gone_

_I know for sure_

_All the wonder that I want _

_I found in her_

Kid Buu emerges from the curtain as the lights turn pink and red. The crowd boos loudly at Buu. Buu walks down the ramp slowly.

"And the opponent, from The Depths of Hell, Kid Buu," Roberts said.

Kid Buu simply made his way onto the apron and howled manically as more pyro went off. Ryder at this point has a worried look on his face as Buu enters the ring.

"Hahahaha! Good luck Ryder! This won't last more than ten seconds!" Oolong said laughing hard. "Woo! Woo! Woo! You Know It!"

The bell rings.

"Kid Buu and Ryder one on one," Roshi said.

Buu curled up into a ball and charged at Ryder. Buu struck The Long Island Loudmouth in the face. Buu then flew up and crashed back down onto Ryder. He then hit Ryder on either side. He finally warped away from Ryder and was high in the rafters. He then charged up his Vanishing Ball in his left hand.

"Hahahaha!" Buu laughed.

"Oh no! Ryder better move!" King said.

But it was too late, as Buu fired the ball at Ryder. Ryder caught it in his hands, however. Buu laughed and charged up a Super Kamehameha.

"Hahahaha!" Buu laughed and fired at Ryder and the Vanishing Ball. The wave hits the ball, detonating it. An explosion takes place and consumes Ryder, incinerating him.

"The Warp Kamehameha," Roshi said. "Ryder is laid out."

"Told ya this wouldn't last long," Oolong said.

Buu warps down and pins Ryder.

1…2…3…

The match was over and the ref called for the bell.

_**(Finger Eleven – "Slow Chemical")**_

"Here is your winner, Kid Buu," Roberts said.

Buu laughed manically as the crowd booed loudly. Buu warped out of the arena.

"Last night, The Great Khali injured his neck in the Tag Team Turmoil. The Punjabi Playboy suffered a ruptured disc in his neck and will be out for some time," Cole said.

"In his place will be Mr. Satan, who will team with Majin Buu to take on The Usos, next," Roshi said.

**Backstage in Mr. Satan's Locker Room**

The crowd cheered as Majin Buu and Mr. Satan appeared on the titantron.

"As usual, you beat up our opponents, then of course tag me in so I can hit my finisher and get the pinfall," Mr. Satan said smoking a cigar.

"Mr. Satan say, Buu do," Buu said with his usual innocent response.

"All right come on!" Mr. Satan said and put the cigar out and left the locker room.

**Majin Buu and Mr. Satan vs. The Usos**

_**(Jim Johnston – "Get Up")**_

The Usos (Jimmy and Jey) walk out with their valet, Tamina as the crowd boos them. The trio head to the ring, slide in and look out into the crowd.

"The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall," Roberts said. "Introducing first, the team of Jimmy and Jey Uso,"

"This match should be competitive, hopefully," Roshi said.

_**(Airbourne/Heet Mob – "Turn Up The Trouble/The Wall")**_

_I turn up the trouble _

_Until you've found the wall, the wall, the wall_

_No man on Earth can make it loud_

_I feel so much better when you've come to it_

_And you can't go through it, and you can't mess with your mind_

_Cause you know that I can_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played and moments later Mr. Satan and Buu came out from behind the curtain. The two of them made their way down the ramp, slapping hands with the fans and then they slid into the ring, got onto two adjacent turnbuckles, and played to the fans, causing the fans to cheer for them louder.

"And the opponents, the team of Majin Buu and Mr. Satan," Roberts said.

"How will these two fare in this match?" Cole asked.

The bell rang to start the match.

"We're about to find out as Jimmy and Buu start things off," King said.

Buu and Jimmy circled each other a few times before they began to close the distance between each other before Jimmy lifted his hand up for a test of strength.

"Jimmy wants to open things up with a text of strength!" said Cole.

"Like Jimmy wants to test his strength against Buu! If he does he must be stupid," said King.

Buu was very cautious about engaging in the test of strength with Jimmy as he slowly held his hand up, but the moment he did, Jimmy kicked him in his gut and then followed that up with a punch to his face.

"See? What'd I tell you!" said King.

The crowd booed this and Jimmy laughed at Buu before grabbing his arm and twisting it, causing Buu to grit his teeth in pain.

"Now Jimmy has a twisting armbar locked on Buu!" said Cole.

Jimmy intensified the pain by twisting harder, sending Buu down to one of his knees. The referee asked him if he wanted to give up, but instead of responding, Buu performed a front flip on the mat, rolled out of Jimmy's hold and sending him down to the mat on his back.

"Wow! Nice reversal by Buu as he escapes the armbar!" said King.

The crowd cheered as Jimmy arched his back on the mat and Buu took this time to shake the feeling back into his arm. Seconds later, Buu went to Jimmy, who had made it back to his feet. Buu hit Jimmy in his legs with a kick and buckled him a bit. Buu hit him with another one and sent him down to one of his knees, holding his leg.

"Jimmy goes down to the mat after being hit with some hard leg kicks by Buu!" said Cole.

Buu backed into the ropes, charged at Jimmy, and then swung his arm at his head. At the last moment, Jimmy ducked out of the way, pulled Buu down, and rolled him up.

"Whoa! Jimmy has rolled up Buu!" said King.

1

Buu kicked out of the pin.

"But Buu manages to kick out at 1!" said Cole.

Buu tried to get back to his feet, but Jimmy was one step ahead. He held onto one of Buu's legs and locked a kneebar on him.

"Jimmy locks on a very well-executed kneebar on Buu!" said King.

"That looks very painful! Just look at the position of Buu's leg!" said Cole.

Buu yelled out in pain as Jimmy intensified the pain of the hold. The referee asked him if he wanted to give up, but he yelled "No!" Jimmy heard Buu refuse to give up and he bent his body back more, causing even more pain to go throw Buu's leg.

"Buu refuses to give up from the submission!" said King.

"And as a result, Jimmy puts more pressure on the kneebar!" said Cole.

At that moment, Mr. Satan got into the ring and stomped Jimmy right in his chest, causing him to release the hold. The crowd cheered as the son of Rikishi held onto his chest and rolled away from Buu.

"Mr. Satan gets into the ring and breaks Jimmy's kneebar!" said King.

"Good thing Mr. Satan got in there when he did! I don't know if Buu was going to be able to take much more of that!" said Cole.

Buu slowly made it back to his feet using the ropes and just as he did, Jimmy had gotten up as well and cut Buu off at the past with a kick to the gut. Then Jimmy attempted to whip Buu into one of the corners, but Buu reversed it and sent Jimmy into them.

"Reversal by Buu!" said King.

However, Jimmy grabbed the ropes at the corner and attempted to leap over Buu, who had followed him in, but Buu caught Jimmy on his shoulders.

"Buu catches Jimmy!" said Cole.

There was a pop from the crowd as Buu faced the middle of the ring and threw Jimmy towards it. Buu inhaled air through his mouth and blew out hard, striking down Jimmy with his Flame Shower Breath.

"Buu hits the Flame Shower Breath on Jimmy!" said King.

"Now what Buu needs to do is get to his corner and get Mr. Satan into the match!" said Cole.

Jimmy was making his way to his corner slowly. Jey had his hand outstretched to his partner. Buu started to try to get to Mr. Satan to tag him into the match. Jimmy got to Jey and tagged Jey in.

"Uh oh! Here comes Jey!" said King.

Boos sounded as Jey entered the ring and just when Buu was going to tag Mr. Satan, Jey hit him in his back with a hard shoulder ram, bringing Buu down to the mat face-first.

"And Jey stops Buu from making the tag!" said King.

Jey got to his feet, picked Buu up, and effortlessly threw him into one of the corners. Buu's back hit the turnbuckle hard and Jey backed up to the adjacent corner.

"This doesn't look good for Buu!" said Cole.

Jey charged full speed at Buu, and just when he was going to hit him, Buu threw a well-placed uppercut and connected with Jey's chin.

"Ooh! Right to the chin!" said King.

Jey reeled back and Buu made a dash for his corner, leaping towards it and tagging Mr. Satan.

"Buu tags in Mr. Satan!" said Cole.

The crowd cheered loudly as The Champ entered the ring, ran into the ropes in front of the staggered Jey, bounced off them, and hit Jey with a hard shoulder block, sending him down to the mat.

"And he enters with a full head of steam as he drops Jey with a shoulder block!" said King.

Jey got back up quickly only to be knocked back down with another shoulder block from Mr. Satan.

"And there's another one!" said Cole.

Mr. Satan picked Jey up and tried to whip him into the corner, but Jey overpowered him and sent Mr. Satan himself into the corner.

"Jey reverses an Irish whip and again displays his strength by throwing Mr. Satan into one of the corners!" said King.

Jey ran after him but Mr. Satan pointed to the crowd. Jey looked in that direction, and he was decked with a kick to the side of his head for his trouble. Mr. Satan made his way to the top turnbuckle.

"Uh oh! Mr. Satan has made his way to the top rope after hitting Jey with a big boot to the face!" said Cole.

The crowd all stood on their feet as Mr. Satan sized Jey up before leaping off and slamming his leg down across the back of Jey's neck.

"A leg drop from the top rope by Mr. Satan drills Jey!" said King.

The crowd went crazy as Jey crashed into the mat and Mr. Satan covered him.

"And Mr. Satan's going for the pin!" said Cole.

1…2…

Jimmy got back into the ring and stomped Mr. Satan in the back of his head, breaking the pin.

"Jimmy breaks the pin just a mere second when Mr. Satan was about to get the 3 count!" said King.

Jimmy picked Mr. Satan up and threw a punch at him, but he ducked it. Jimmy lost his balance and faltered forward only to be knocked down with a hard clothesline from Buu, who had reentered the ring.

"Jimmy gets dropped by a clothesline by Buu!" said Cole.

Jimmy rolled out of the ring and Buu followed him to the outside. Mr. Satan began to follow his partner to help him beat down Jimmy, but Jey stopped him right in his tracks with a hard punch his lower back.

"Wow! Jey recovered quick from that leg drop Mr. Satan hit him with!" said King.

"Yeah, and he hits him with a punch in the back! Ouch!" said Cole.

Mr. Satan staggered into the ropes before Jey forcefully pulled him back, turned him around, and hit the champ with a Samoan Drop. After that, Jey went to the top rope.

"Mr. Satan is in some big trouble here!" said King.

"Oh no, you think! Jey's about to smash him with the splash!" said Roshi.

Jey flew off and prepared to crush Mr. Satan, but the latter got his knees up at the last minute.

"Mr. Satan got his knees up in time," Oolong said.

Mr. Satan got to his feet and grabbed Jey from behind. Mr. Satan grabbed Jey's left arm with his own left hand. He used his right hand to grab Jey's head.

"Uh oh!" said King.

There was a pop from the crowd as Mr. Satan bent backwards, taking Jey with him. He then fell forward, driving Jey into the mat face first, executing a Forward Russian Legsweep called the Satan Experience.

"Mr. Satan countered the splash and hits Jey with his own finisher, the Satan Experience!" said Cole.

Mr. Satan turned Jey over and pinned him.

1…2…3…

The match was over and the ref called for the bell.

_**(Airbourne/Heet Mob – "Turn Up The Trouble/The Wall")**_

"Here are your winners, Mr. Satan and Majin Buu," Roberts said.

The crowd cheered loudly as the winners were announced. Mr. Satan and Buu raised their hands in victory.

"That was actually not bad on Mr. Satan's part," Roshi said.

"Agreed. Who knew he had it in him?" Oolong said.

"Coming up next, the new WWE Champion Vegeta and the WWE Divas Champion Bulma will address the WWE Universe, live and up next," Cole said.

**Segment: Vegeta and Bulma**

_**(Dragon Ball Z –"Hell's Bells")**_

The new WWE Champion came out with his wife, the current WWE Divas Champion, Bulma, to loud cheers. Bothe of them had their respective titles around their waists. Vegeta is sporting a new look, the one from Dragonball GT. He had his trademark spiked hair cut to a shorter length, a brown beater with a dark blue vest and matching pants and boots. He also had new gloves that exposed his fingers and elbow pads. Meanwhile, Bulma was wearing jeans with sneakers and a Dragonball Z Kai T-Shirt. She also had her hair in a ponytail and her hands and wrists covered in black tape.

"Here comes WWE's Golden Couple," King said.

"I wonder what they're going to say here," Roshi said.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the WWE Divas Champion, Bulma Briefs, and the NEW WWE Champion, 'The Prince of all Saiyans,' VEGETA," Roberts said.

The two walk down the ramp and slide into the ring. They ask for mics and stand in the middle of the ring. The crowd cheers loudly as Vegeta begins to speak.

"Finally…I, Vegeta, am truly The Prince of all Saiyans," he began. The crowd cheered loudly and chanted:

"VEGETA! VEGETA! VEGETA!"

"I am the best the WWE has to offer. That weakling Sheamus, or should I say, Lameus, can't compete with me. He is no warrior, I am a true Saiyan warrior, and no one can stop me." The crowd cheered louder. Then Bulma began to speak.

"I only have one thing to say," the Divas Champion began. "After, and I do mean after, I beat Alicia Fox this Thursday on WWE Superstars. I will be putting my title on the line again."

"What is she talking about?" Roshi asked.

"18, I challenge you to a match at Night of Champions," Bulma continued. "in a Unification Championship Match. That's right. The winner takes all in this match. Do you accept or yield?" The crowd cheered loudly as she finished.

"Wow! A Women's Unification Championship Match," Cole said.

"This match will be one for the ages," Oolong said.

"On another note, it seems that The Celtic Crackhead has invoked his rematch clause for the WWE Championship," Vegeta said as the crowd booed. "That match will take place tonight. Then it's on to Night of Champions. I don't care who my opponent is, the end result is the same. You will fall before me, and I will see to it that you bow before your prince!" The crowd cheered loudly.

_**(Theory of a Deadman – "No Chance in Hell")**_

_No chance, that's what you got_

_Up against a machine too strong_

_Pretty politicians buying songs for us all_

_Puppets!_

"It's the WWE Chairman, Mr. McMahon!" Oolong said.

"What's he doing here?" Roshi asked.

McMahon power walks down to the ring as fans ringside bow to him in respect. He walks up the stairs with a mic in his hand and enters the ring.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Golden Couple," McMahon began. The crowd cheered. "That is a club for the elite and an exclusive one, might I add."

"Cut the shit, Vince," Vegeta said as the crowd cheered. "Why have you decided to agitate us with your presence?"

"Funny you should ask," McMahon began. "Well I think it is in my best interest that your wife joins my very special club. It so exclusive that only a few members are a part of it."

"Oh no! He doesn't mean…" Oolong said.

"He does," King said.

"I'm talking about the Vince McMahon Kiss My Ass Club," McMahon finished the crowd gasped in horror and some booed. Bulma meanwhile looked horrified while Vegeta was extremely angry and turned Super Saiyan.

"Are you insane, you senile fuck?" Vegeta asked. "There is no way my wife if going to kiss your rear in a metaphorical sense and especially not in a literal sense! Bulma, leave the ring so I can tear this asshole apart!"

"Well she doesn't have to join, if you don't mind giving up your championships," McMahon smirked as the crowd booed. "I'm sure Sheamus and Alicia Fox would want nothing more than to have their championships back. If you lay a finger on me Vegeta, I will suspend you indefinitely without pay."

The crowd boos loudly as Vegeta clenches his fists tightly. He charged up his energy in his hands, ready to vaporize his boss.

"Vegeta wait," Bulma said. "I know how much your WWE Championship means to you, and I want to hold onto my Divas Championship. So…I have no choice."

"What?" Vegeta shouted. McMahon smiled wider.

"Excellent," McMahon said as he dropped his pants, revealing his thong exposing his buttocks.

"Oh god!" Roshi said turning away.

"You said it!" Oolong said.

"Pucker up!" McMahon said.

Bulma winced and got to her knees. Vegeta seemed to get madder and madder. However, Bulma pulled out a stun gun and shot McMahon in his ass with it. McMahon jolted around as the crowd laughed loudly.

"Damn!" King said.

Bulma squeezed down on the trigger and kept shocking McMahon with the gun. She finally let go and dropped the gun. McMahon flopped around on the ground as the crowd cheered.

_**(Jim Johnston – "Invasion (remix)")**_

Vegeta and Bulma smirked as they got out of the ring with their championships on their shoulders. The two walked up the ramp and the crowd cheered.

**Ringside**

"If I know Mr. McMahon, he's is going to try and get back at Vegeta for that," Cole said.

"Yep! Mr. McMahon holds a grudge," King said.

**On the titantron**

The screen splits into two as it shows Gohan, Yamcha, and Evan Bourne making their way out of their locker room and their opponents, Chris Jericho, Ted DiBiase, and Edge also making their way to the arena.

**Ringside**

"This is sure to be awesome, as Ted DiBiase tries to get revenge for being sealed in a jar last night," Cole said.

"The six-man tag team match is coming up next," Roshi said.

**Gohan, Yamcha, and Evan Bourne vs. Chris Jericho, Ted DiBiase, and Edge**

_**(Adelita's Way – "It's A New Day")**_

_It's a new day (It's a new day)_

_It's a new generation (It's a new generation)_

_It's a new day (It's a new day)_

_Now we'll never look back_

_No we're never lookin' back_

DiBiase walks out to the ring to boos, sans Maryse. He walks down the ramp with a scowl on his face. He gets in the ring and goes to a corner.

"The following six-man tag team contest is scheduled for one fall," Roberts began. "Introducing first, from West Palm Beach, Florida, weighing 235 pounds, Ted DiBiase."

_**(Adam Morenoff and Jim Johnston – "Break The Walls Down") **_

_Break the walls down (Break down the walls)_

_For those about to rock_

_What ya want_

_Baby you know you're Judas, and I'm ya priest_

Jericho's pyro goes off, and he enters the arena to a mixed reaction, mostly boos. Jericho has his same disposition as he walks down the ramp.

"Jericho doesn't look happy," Roshi said.

"When does he?" Oolong asked.

"His tag team partners, first, from Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada, weighing 226 pounds, Chris Jericho," Roberts said.

Jericho enters the ring and looks out into the crowd with disgust as they boo him.

_**(Alter Bridge – "Metalingus")**_

_You think you know me…_

_On this day, I see clearly_

_Everything has come to life_

_Bitter place, and a broken dream_

_And we leave it all behind_

Smoke fills the entrance way as Edge emerges from it to a mixed reaction from the crowd. He walks down the ramp and does his trademark taunt as his pyro goes off. Edge sidesteps a bit and approaches the ring.

"And their tag team partner, from Toronto, Canada, weighing 241 pounds, 'The Rated R Superstar,' Edge," Roberts said.

Edge slides into the ring and goes to a turnbuckle. He taunts to the crowd as he gets a mixed reaction.

_**(Mutiny Within – "Born To Win")**_

_Yeah!_

_Some are born to fight__  
__Some are born to sin__  
__I was born to light the fire__  
__And burn all that you've been__  
__Some are born to fight_  
_I was born, I was born to win!_

Evan Bourne comes out to the arena to cheers. He is wearing his "Fly Air Bourne" T-Shirt. He is walking down the ramp and slaps fives with the fans.

"And the opponents, first, from St. Louis, Missouri, weighing 183 pounds, Evan Bourne," Roberts said.

Bourne slides into the ring and throws up his sign to the fans who cheer loudly.

_**(James Grundler – "Break Down The Walls")**_

_Come on (come on), You know I got you (you)_

_Yeah (yeah), uh (uh), uh huh (uh huh), yeah (yeah)_

_Break the walls down (Break the walls down)_

_Break, Break, Break em all down (Break the walls down)_

Cheers filled the Supreme Kai Arena as Yamcha, Puar, and Maryse enter the arena. Yamcha howls to the crowd who howl back in response. The trio walks down the ramp with Maryse exhibiting her usual snooty attitude to the fans. Meanwhile, Yamcha slides in the ring and gets on the turnbuckle and howls to the crowd.

"And the tag team partners first, from Diablo Desert, 'The Desert Bandit', Yamcha," Roberts said.

"Yamcha better watch himself, DiBiase wants revenge for being sealed in a jar last night," King said.

_**(Core – "The Angle")**_

_Lead me to the angle_

_Of your life_

_Let me see from there_

_Lead me to the angle_

_In no time _

_See the world from there_

The lights turn red and white, and Gohan comes out wearing his blue martial arts gear from the Great Saiyaman Saga. Videl is accompanying Gohan to the ring. The crowd cheers as the two determined fighters walk down the ramp. Gohan jumps onto the apron, and pyro goes off on the ring posts.

"And from The East District, he is the new United States Champion, 'The Mystic Warrior,' GOHAN," Roberts said.

The United States Champion goes to the ropes and raises his championship belt in the air.

"The United States Champion teams with the #1 Contender to his championship at Night of Champions, Yamcha, and Evan Bourne," Cole said. The bell rings soon after.

"This six-man tag team match is underway," Roshi said.

Jericho started things off quickly by rushing Gohan right at the beginning by hitting him with vicious leg kicks which buckled The Mystic Warrior.

"Nice strategy by Jericho as he tries to slow the United States Champion!" said King.

Gohan retaliated by grabbing Jericho and using his power to shove him down to the mat.

"But Gohan still manages to use his power to get Jericho off of him!" said Roshi.

Jericho kipped up to his feet and went back on the offensive by hitting Gohan with not only leg kicks, but also elbows to the face.

"Now Jericho is adding elbows to the mix!" said King.

Gohan grabbed Jericho a second time and threw him back into his corner. Jericho got back to his feet and he rushed at Gohan a third time, but not before DiBiase reached in and tagged himself in.

"Oh! DiBiase tagged himself into the match!" said Roshi.

"But I don't think Gohan saw it!" said King.

Jericho landed hard shots on Gohan again before The Mystic Warrior grabbed him and threw him clear out of the ring and after he did, DiBiase snuck up behind Gohan, wrapped his arms around him, lifted him off the mat, and hit him with a German Suplex.

"Oh!" yelled Roshi.

"Right on the back of the head!" said King.

DiBiase had Gohan in a pinning position.

"DiBiase has Gohan pinned in the first pin attempt of the match!" said Roshi.

1…2

Gohan kicked out of the pin.

"Gohan kicks out, but man! DiBiase got a nearfall on him!" said King.

DiBiase got to his feet and bent over to pick Gohan up, but The Mystic Warrior started to fight back with some hard punches to the bird's gut.

"Gohan starts bringing out those hard punches of his!" said Roshi.

DiBiase was doubled over after the final punch and Gohan got to his feet. The Mystic Warrior grabbed the Tag Team Champion by his head and led him to his corner and tagged in Yamcha.

"Yamcha is tagged into the match!" said King.

"Let's see what he can do!" said Roshi.

There was a pop from the crowd as The Desert Bandit entered the ring and hit the albatross in the gut with a hard kick. As Gohan got out of the ring, Yamcha ran into the ropes behind DiBiase, came back to him, and hit him in the back of his leg with a chop block, bringing the Tag Team Champion to the mat. Yamcha covered DiBiase.

"That was a smart move by Yamcha! That is a great way to get a larger opponent down to the mat!" said Roshi.

"And now he has DiBiase covered!" said King.

1…2…

DiBiase powered out of the pin by throwing Yamcha off of him.

"DiBiase muscled out of that pin attempt!" said Roshi.

The Desert Bandit got to his feet and continued his assault on DiBiase with punches and kicks before backing into the ropes, running at DiBiase, and leaping at him to hit him with a crossbody. DiBiase caught Yamcha in midair, however, and then ran right to his corner, crushing The Desert Bandit in the turnbuckle.

"DiBiase crushes Yamcha in the corner of the ring!" said King.

"That may not have been the smartest thing for Yamcha to do!" said Roshi.

Jericho reached inside and tagged the albatross and afterwards, DiBiase fell forwards, bringing Yamcha down to the mat with a modified body slam and Jericho ran to the ropes.

"Jericho has tagged himself into the match!" said King.

Jericho bounced off the second rope and performed a moonsault onto Yamcha, hitting the Lionsault.

"Oh damn! The Lionsault!" said King.

Yamcha clutched his midsection in pain and then found himself being pinned by Jericho.

"Jericho is going for the win!" said Roshi.

1…2…

Yamcha got his shoulder up.

"Lucky for Yamcha!" said King.

"Otherwise this match may have been over!" said Roshi.

Jericho got to his feet, grabbed Yamcha's leg, and placed it on the ropes. The Mental Mastermind then started to kick and stomp on The Desert Bandit's leg, buckling it and causing Yamcha to yell out in pain. Jericho smirked and held his hand out to Edge. Edge slapped it and he was tagged into the match.

"Oh man! Here comes Edge!" said King.

"Things are about to get ugly now!" said Roshi.

Jericho exited the ring as Edge entered and The Rated R Superstar picked Yamcha up with one hand and threw him into one of the empty corners. Yamcha hit the corner hard chest first and staggered out of it and as he did, Edge rushed at him and landed a hard clothesline to the back of his head.

"Damn! Edge didn't waste any time in dishing out the pain!" said King.

Yamcha hit the mat and Edge pulled him away from the ropes and covered him.

"Edge has Yamcha pinned!" said Roshi.

1…2…

Gohan entered the ring and broke the pin by kicking Edge in the back.

"Gohan gets in the ring and stops the count just in time!" said King.

The fans cheered as Edge looked at Gohan angrily and to the surprise of everyone there, Gohan started to taunt Edge.

"What the…! Did Gohan just taunt Edge of all people!" asked Roshi.

"Yes he did and I don't think Edge appreciated that all that much!" said King.

Irked, Edge got off of Yamcha and rushed Gohan, but The Mystic Warrior slid out of the ring and continued his taunting. Edge growled at Gohan and turned his attention back to Yamcha, who had gotten back up.

"Wolf Fang Fist!" Yamcha shouted. Yamcha proceeded to unleash a flurry of strikes on Edge. He finished by headbutting him to the ground.

"Edge took his mind off of his opponent for just a few seconds and is brought down to the mat with a Wolf Fang Fist!" said Roshi.

The fans cheered as they saw Edge hit the mat and Yamcha took that chance to get to his corner and tag in Bourne.

"Bourne has been tagged into the match!" said King.

Air Bourne entered the ring and right for the cover on Edge.

"And he immediately covers Edge!" said Roshi.

1

Edge quickly kicked out of the pin.

"Edge kicks out!" said King.

Bourne got up, picked his opponent up with him, and rolled him up into another pinning position.

"But look at this Bourne has him down into another pinning position!" said Roshi.

1…2…

Edge kicked out.

"That time Bourne got a nearfall on him!" said King.

Bourne got to his feet and ran into the ropes. As he went back to Edge, Edge threw a clothesline at him but it was ducked and Bourne went into the other ropes. Air Bourne went to Edge and hit him with a Rolling Sobat Kick.

"Man! Bourne is on a roll in there!" said Roshi.

DiBiase reached in and blindly tagged himself into the match.

"DiBiase has once again tagged himself blindly into the match!" said King.

Bourne ran at Edge and leapt onto the middle turnbuckle. Then Air Bourne started to rain down punches on Edge until DiBiase lifted Bourne up, got him in a Cobra Clutch, lifted him up and out, and slammed him into the mat, hitting Dream Street.

"Oh my gosh! DiBiase hit Bourne with that dangerous Dream Street!" said Roshi.

"And it was legal too because DiBiase is the legal competitor!" said King.

Jericho had gotten down off of the apron and made his way to the other corner but before he could do anything, Yamcha leapt off of the apron and hit the oncoming man with a flying clothesline.

"Jericho was making his way over to the opposing corner but Yamcha stops him in his tracks with a clothesline off the apron!" said Roshi.

In the ring, DiBiase entered and Edge powerbombed Bourne into the corner.

"Ooh! Edge sends Bourne into the corner with a powerbomb!" said King.

Air Bourne fell down into a sitting position in the corner and Edge then made a beeline for Gohan as he tackled The Mystic Warrior through the middle ropes and speared him to the outside.

"Edge just speared Gohan to the outside of the ring!" said Roshi.

DiBiase lifted Bourne up to his feet and got him in the Cobra Clutch again.

"And it is just getting worse for Bourne! DiBiase is prepping up his Dream Street again!" said King.

"He just got hit with the Dream Street just a few seconds ago! I don't think he can take getting hit with it again!" said Roshi.

There was a pop from the crowd as DiBiase prepared to lift up Bourne.

"There he goes!" said King.

At the last moment, Yamcha slid into the ring and stopped DiBiase with a chop block.

"Yamcha gets into the ring and stops DiBiase with a chop block!" said Roshi.

"And it was to that leg he worked on earlier!" said King.

DiBiase doubled over and as he did, Yamcha underhooked DiBiase's arms while facing away from The Fortunate Son. Yamcha turned and lifted DiBiase onto his back, with DiBiase's legs in the air. He finally drives DiBiase's head into the mat, hitting the Desert Driver.

"OH!" said King.

"Yamcha hits his patented Desert Driver on DiBiase and lays him out!" said Roshi.

The crowd cheered loudly as Yamcha slid out of the ring. Bourne managed to recover and went to the top rope.

"Look at Evan! He's going for Air Bourne!" Cole said.

Bourne leapt off the top rope and performed his shooting star press onto DiBiase, hitting Air Bourne.

"Air Bourne!" said King.

1…2…3…

"Wow!" said Roshi.

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

**Ringside**

_**(Mutiny Within – "Born To Win")**_

"It is all over! Gohan, Yamcha, and Bourne have defeated Jericho, DiBiase, and Edge!" King said.

"Here are your winners, the team of Evan Bourne, Yamcha, and the United States Champion, 'The Mystic Warrior,' Gohan!" Roberts said.

Videl, Gohan, Bourne, Yamcha, Puar, and Maryse head up the ramp. Yamcha signals to Gohan that he is coming for the United States Championship. Gohan looks intently at Yamcha and smirks as they walk up the ramp.

"Small intense moment between Gohan and Yamcha there," Roshi said.

"Who will emerge the victor at Night of Champions in less than four weeks?" Cole said.

**DX 2K10 vs. The Miz and Wade Barrett**

_**(The Chris Warren Band – "Break It Down")**_

_Are you ready  
__You think you could tell us what to do?_

_You think you could tell us what to wear?  
You think that your better.  
Well you better get ready.  
__bow to the masters.  
__Break it down_

_Degenerate into somethin' fool_

_We just got tired, of doing whatcha tell us to do_

Goten, Kid Trunks, and Daniel Bryan come out to the stage wearing custom DX T-Shirts. Goten and Trunks go to a side of the stage in the Fusion stance. They move closer to each other, performing the dance and shouting:

"Fuuuuusioooon-HA!" The two shout and join their fingers in unison. The two successfully fuse and transform into Gotenks. Gotenks immediately goes Super Saiyan. The crowd cheers as the duo walks down the ramp.

"The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall," Roberts said. "Introducing first, at a combined weight of 296 pounds, Daniel Bryan and Gotenks, D-Generation X!"

The crowd cheered as the two get in the ring. They stand in the middle of the ring and perform crotch chops, setting off the 'X' Pyro behind them.

_**(12 Stones – "We Are One")**_

_We walk alone  
In the unknown  
We live to win another victory  
We are the young  
Dying sons  
We live to change the face of history so be afraid  
It's the price we pay  
The only easy day was yesterday_

Wade Barrett walks out to the arena as the crowd boos him. He walks down the ramp with a serious look on his face and gets in the ring.

"And their opponents, first, representing The Nexus, from Manchester, England, weighing in at 265 pounds, Wade Barrett," Roberts said as the crowd booed.

"His fellow Nexus members aren't here tonight as the GM banned then from ringside before we went live," Roshi said.

"If anyone of them interferes, not only is that member suspended, but the whole of Nexus is suspended as well," Cole said.

_**(Downstait – "I Came To Play")**_

_AWESOME…I came to play_

_I came to play, there's a price to pay_

_Time for you to get down on your knees and pray (I came to play)_

_You can say goodbye to the good old days_

_They're never coming back watch your future fade (I came to play)_

The Miz comes out as the crowd boos. The Miz is angry for losing his championship 24 hours ago. He walks down the ramp and gets in the ring quickly, staring down his opponents.

"His tag team partner, from Cleveland, Ohio, weighing in at 231 pounds, The Miz," Roberts said as the crowd booed Miz.

"The Miz is highly pissed at DX because they plastered him with waste and sperm, costing him his United States Championship," King said.

"I would be too if a loser like Daniel Bryan got in my business," Cole said.

The bell rings.

"DX versus Wade Barrett and The Miz, let's get it on," Roshi said.

Gotenks and Barrett got things started off quickly with some very impressive chain wrestling in the middle of the ring. Having a grip on each other's hands, Gotenks and Barrett started to jock for position. Barrett placed his foot behind Gotenks' and tripped him down to the mat.

"Gotenks is knocked down to the mat!" said King.

As Gotenks hit the mat, Barrett leapt in the air to drop down on him, but "The Grim Reaper of Justice" lifted his feet and caught Barrett in his stomach as he came down on him. Then Gotenks pushed Barrett off of him and used that momentum to pull himself up in the air, wrap his legs around Barrett's head and bring him down to the mat with a leg scissor takedown. There was a pop from the crowd as Barrett bounced off the mat and held his back, a look of pain on his face.

"Whoa! Very nice move by Gotenks as he used Barrett's own momentum against him to hit a beautiful leg scissor takedown!" said Cole.

Gotenks went to Barrett, grabbed his hair, and led him over to his corner, tagging Bryan into the match.

"Bryan is tagged in!" said King.

Bryan entered the ring and he and Gotenks executed a double suplex on Barrett.

"And he and Gotenks hits a nice double suplex on Barrett!" said Cole.

After Barrett hit the mat, Bryan immediately covered him.

"Bryan goes for the first pin attempt in the match!" said King.

1…2…

Barrett got his shoulder off the mat.

"Bryan gets a near-fall on Barrett!" said Cole.

Bryan grabbed Barrett's arms and then locked on the Cattle Mutilation. Barrett yelled out and began to flail his legs wildly to try and get out of the hold.

"Barrett finds himself locked in Cattle Mutilation!" said King.

"And he is trying like hell to get out of it but Bryan has that submission locked on and isn't planning on letting it go!" said Roshi.

"Daniel Bryan is so overrated. Why the hell is he even in the WWE?" Cole asked.

"Do you want some cheese with that whine? Shut the hell up!" Oolong said.

At that moment, The Miz got into the ring and stomped right on Bryan's face, breaking the Cattle Mutilation.

"Oh ouch! A stomp right to the face of Bryan!" said King.

"The Miz wasn't holding back anything with that one and he causes Bryan to release the Cattle Mutilation on Barrett!" said Cole.

The crowd booed as The Miz got out of the ring and back to his corner. Barrett got to one of his knees and shook the feeling back into his arms before going to Bryan, picking him up, and leading him over to his corner and tagging The Miz in.

"Here comes The Miz!" said King.

Barrett then got behind Bryan and wrapped his arms around his waist and The Miz entered the ring, leapt in the air, and hit Bryan in the face with a dropkick. At the same time, Barrett lifted Bryan off that mat and hit him with a German Suplex.

"Oh man!" said Cole.

Bryan's body bounced off the mat and landed on his stomach.

"That was a very impressive double team maneuver by Barrett and The Miz!" said King.

After Barrett got out of the ring, The Miz covered Bryan.

"The Miz's got Bryan pinned!" said Cole.

1…2…

Bryan kicked out of the pin.

"Bryan kicks out at 2!" said King.

The Miz mounted Bryan and started to land some hard punches and elbows down on Bryan.

"Now The Miz is letting loose with some hard punches and elbows directly to Bryan's face! That is what Bryan deserves" said Cole.

"And those aren't pretty either! He is landing some very hard shots on him!" said King.

"Cole, why do you hate Daniel Bryan so much?" Roshi asked.

After landing one more hard punch, The Miz got off of Bryan, got in his face, and trash talked him a bit.

"You are nothing without me! I made you!" Miz said.

The crowd booed.

"So true. These people obviously can't handle the truth. Daniel Bryan is nothing without The Miz," said Cole.

"Cole shut up," Oolong said.

The Miz kicked Bryan before dragging him over to his corner and tagging Barrett.

"Barrett is tagged back in!" said King.

Barrett got onto the second rope and The Miz went to Bryan's head.

"What the heck are they doing?" asked Cole.

Barrett leapt off the turnbuckle and The Miz leapt in the air. Then both of them crashed down on Bryan, Barrett hitting him with a body splash and The Miz hitting a leg drop.

"Oh my gosh!" said King.

"A leg drop and a body splash hit at the same time!" said Cole.

The Miz got out of the ring and Barrett covered him.

"Barrett's covering Bryan! This may be it!" said King.

1…2…

Bryan got his shoulder off of the mat.

"No, it's not it! This match continues!" said Cole.

Barrett stood up and began to mock the downed Bryan. He even walked over to Gotenks and started to trash talk him as well.

"Barrett mocks both DX members!" said King.

"Talking trash and mocking people are second nature to these guys!" said Cole.

"The Grim Reaper of Justice" remained calm although he wanted nothing more than to go off on the smug Barrett. Bryan began to get back to his feet and Barrett, still standing next to Gotenks, began to get ready to rush Bryan. When Bryan stood fully up, Barrett was about to run at him when Gotenks reached into the ring, grabbed Barrett's hair, and yanked him down to the mat.

"Oh, did you see that? Gotenks grabbed a handful of Barrett's hair and dropped him down to the mat!" said King.

"See! Bryan can't do anything for himself. He needs someone to bail him out. What a loser!" said Cole.

"Get over yourself," Oolong said.

There was a pop from the crowd and they got louder as Bryan dashed at his corner and tagged Gotenks into the match.

"And he does!" said King.

Gotenks got into the ring and stomped on Barrett's stomach before rushing at The Miz and charging up his energy in his hands.

"Takes this…Galactic Donuts!" Gotenks fired the rings at The Miz, constricting The Awesome One. Gotenks detonates the rings and sends The Miz to the outside.

"Gotenks takes The Miz out of the equation for the moment!" said Cole.

After The Miz hit the ground, Gotenks got on the apron and waited for Barrett to get to his feet and when he did, Gotenks leapt on the top rope, launched himself at Barrett and hit him with a Fusion Star Press.

"Fusion Star Press!" said King.

Barrett crashed to the mat and his back. Gotenks got to his feet and began to wait for Barrett to get to his feet. Barrett shook the cobwebs out of his head as he began to stand back up, using the ropes for support. Gotenks went to Barrett, pulled him off of the ropes, and grabbed his head from behind.

"Oh! Gotenks is looking for the Reality Check!" said Cole.

There was a pop from the crowd as Gotenks turned Barrett around and kicked him in the stomach. Gotenks turned around and grabbed Barrett's head to perform his stunner, but Barrett spun out and lifted Gotenks onto his shoulders. Barrett grabbed Gotenks' right arm and leg and slung him down to the mat on his back, hitting the Wasteland.

"Oh my gosh! Barrett spun out of the Reality Check and hits his own finisher, the Wasteland!" said King.

The crowd responded with surprised gasps as Gotenks crumpled down to the mat on his back in pain. Barrett turned Gotenks over and covered him.

"Barrett just may have this match won!" said Cole.

1…2…

Bryan got into the ring and stomped on Barrett's back, breaking the pin.

"This time Bryan is the one to break the pin!" said King.

The Miz got into the ring and threw himself at Bryan, sending the both of them through the ropes and outside the ring.

"The Miz and Bryan go hurdling out of the ring!" said Roshi.

"And now the two of them are slugging it out with each other!" said Oolong.

Back in the ring, Barrett had gotten to his feet and picked Gotenks up. Barrett backed into the ropes and charged at Gotenks, leaping in the air and aiming a clothesline at Gotenks' head.

"This may hurt!" said Cole.

At the last second, Gotenks ducked out of the way and grabbed Barrett's arm and got him on the ground. Gotenks wedged Barrett's arm between his legs at a weird angle. He then applied a crossface to Barrett, locking in the LeBell Lock.

"Oh! But this hurt a hell of a lot worse! Gotenks has locked in the LeBell Lock!" said King.

There was a pop from the crowd as Barrett was screaming out in agony as he tried to get to the nearest ropes. Outside the ring, The Miz tried to get back in the ring, but Bryan grabbed him and threw him into the barricade.

"Look at that! The Miz tried to get back into the ring but Bryan refused to let him do so!" said Roshi.

Moments later, Barrett slapped his hand to the mat in defeat, but Gotenks wrenched more on Barrett.

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It is all over! Gotenks and Bryan have defeated Barrett and The Miz!" said King.

Gotenks released the hold on Barrett as Bryan got back in the ring.

_**(The Chris Warren Band – "Break It Down")**_

"Here are your winners, Daniel Bryan and Gotenks, D-Generation X!" Roberts said as the crowd cheered.

"That LeBell Lock is brutal. I don't envy the guy who gets caught in it," Oolong said.

Bryan and Gotenks exit the ring and go out into the crowd, slapping fives with the fans as they walk through.

**Sheamus vs. Vegeta (WWE Championship)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the WWE Championship," Roberts said as the crowd cheered loudly.

_**(Sean Jenness – "Written In My Face")**_

_It's a shame that they, lost their head_

_A careless man who could wind up dead_

_You wear your sin like it's some kind of prize_

_Too Many Lies (Lies), Too Many Lies (Lies)_

The former WWE champion enters the arena to boos. He beats his chest twice and wingspans. He walks down the ramp to the ring. Sheamus walks up the steps and enters the ring. Sheamus walks to the center, beats his chest again, and wingspans as the fans boo him.

"Sheamus has got to be hurting after his brutal match with Vegeta last night," King said.

"I agree. Why would he invoke his rematch clause tonight?" Cole asked.

"He's impatient that's why," Roshi said.

_**(Jim Johnston – "Invasion (remix)")**_

**Backstage at Vegeta's Locker Room**

Someone knocks on the door and shouts to Vegeta inside.

"It's time!" the man said.

Vegeta transforms into a Super Saiyan. The aftershocks of the transformation tear the door down. Vegeta walks out and walks down the hall to the entrance way. He eventually makes his way to the stairs and walks up them to get to the entrance.

**Back to the Arena**

Vegeta comes out to the arena to loud cheers with the WWE Championship around his waist. The lights turn blue and white. He smirks as he is engulfed in pyro. He inhales the smoke, blows it out through his nose, and punches and kicks the air rapidly, setting off more pyro. Vegeta walks down the ramp and slides into the ring. He stands on one of the turnbuckles and folds his arms, while looking out into the crowd. The introductions begin.

"Introducing first, the challenger, from Dublin, Ireland, weighing 272 pounds, 'The Celtic Warrior,' Sheamus," Roberts said as the crowd booed loudly and chanted:

"Sheamus sucks! Sheamus sucks!"

Sheamus wingspans and shouts loudly.

"And from Planet Vegeta, he is the new WWE Champion, 'The Prince of All Saiyans,' VEGETA!" Roberts said as the crowd cheered loudly. Vegeta takes the belt off and raises it in the air for all to see. He then handed it to the referee who held it up, signifying that the title is on the line. The bell rings soon after.

"Here we go, Sheamus and Vegeta for the WWE Championship," Roshi said.

Sheamus and Vegeta met in the middle of the ring and Vegeta made the first move, hitting Sheamus with a hard kick to the gut and following up with a forearm to the face. Then Vegeta grabbed Sheamus' arm and tried to whip him into a corner but The Celtic Warrior reversed it and sent Vegeta into the corner instead.

"Reversal by the challenger," Cole said.

Sheamus took two small steps towards Vegeta before he exploded towards him and hit him with a clothesline so hard that it brought The WWE Champion down to the mat.

"Oh man! Vegeta got things started off with some nice moves but now he finds himself on the mat after a very hard clothesline from Sheamus!" said Roshi.

Sheamus reached down grabbed Vegeta's head and lifted it just a bit off the mat before slamming it forcefully back down.

"There wasn't anything pretty about that one!" said Oolong.

Vegeta grit his teeth and grabbed the back of his head as he felt his head rattling from the impact. Sheamus dropped a few massive elbows down on The WWE Champion's lower back, causing him to yell out loud and made it harder for him to get his breath back.

"Vegeta sure is taking quite the beating in the early parts of this match!" said Roshi.

"This is going to be real bad for him in the future if this continues!" said Oolong.

The Celtic Warrior picked his opponent up and measured him. Letting out a primal yell, Sheamus charged at Vegeta and tried to hit him with a clothesline, but Vegeta ducked it. Sheamus lost his balance a bit from the momentum and Vegeta took this chance to run at him, leap in the air, wrap his arms around The Celtic Warrior's head, and hit him with the Lifting DDT, the Royal Decree.

"Vegeta ducks a clothesline from Sheamus and then hits him with a Royal Decree!" said Roshi.

There was pop from the crowd and Sheamus quickly got back to his feet although still dazed from the Royal Decree. He backed into one of the corners and Vegeta didn't let up. The WWE Champion ran at his opponent, leapt towards him, and managed to monkey flip the massive Sheamus out of the corner and onto his back in the middle of the ring. The crowd all let out surprised gasps as they saw Sheamus fly out of the corner.

"Are you kidding me! Did Vegeta actually hit Sheamus with a monkey flip!" asked King.

"If I didn't see it I wouldn't have believed it! But yes, he did!" said Roshi.

The Celtic Warrior sat up on the mat and as he did, Vegeta got back to his feet, ran into the ropes in front of Sheamus, bounced off them, and hit Sheamus with a dropkick right to his face, dropping The Celtic Warrior.

"Sheamus is dropped down by a dropkick to the face!" said Oolong.

The crowd was going crazy as Vegeta went for the pin.

"And Vegeta is going for the first pin attempt of the match!" said Roshi.

1

Sheamus muscled out of the pin.

"Whoa! Not even a 2 count!" said Oolong.

Vegeta got to his feet and grabbed Sheamus by his head, picking him up off the mat. As soon as he was on his feet, Sheamus surprised The WWE Champion with a straight punch to his face, causing Vegeta to reel back and turn his back to The Celtic Warrior.

"Oh! Punch right to the face!" said Roshi.

Sheamus leapt at Vegeta, and got the champion in a side slam position. He lifted The WWE Champion up and slammed him over his knee, hitting the Irish Curse

"Well Vegeta, your Royal Decree was good, but Sheamus' Irish Curse was better!" said Oolong.

Vegeta's back hit the challenger's knee hard and he arched it in pain, and as he did, Sheamus looked over at him with a sick look on his face.

"Oh my! This does not look good for Vegeta!" said Roshi.

"You think! That look on Sheamus' face says that there is going to be something devastating in the near future for Vegeta!" said Oolong.

The Celtic Warrior stood up and dropped another huge elbow on Vegeta, this time hitting him right in the back of his already hurt head.

"Ouch!" said Roshi.

Vegeta was flattened out by that and after Sheamus got back to his feet he backed up into the corner adjacent from where Vegeta was. The crowd began to chant Vegeta's name to will him on and a few minutes later, The WWE Champion slowly got back to his feet.

"Oh man! This ain't gonna be pretty at all!" said Oolong.

As soon as Sheamus saw Vegeta face him, he took off running at him and threw his whole body at Vegeta, crushing him between his body and the turnbuckle.

"Oh my God!" said Roshi.

"Squashed like a pancake!" said Oolong.

Sheamus backed away from Vegeta and The WWE Champion fell down to the mat stomach first. The Celtic Warrior held both of his arms up in the air, signifying victory and the crowd responded with boos.

"The crowd may be booing but Sheamus is right on with what he is signifying at the moment!" said Roshi.

"If he keeps this up, that is undeniable!" said Oolong.

After coming back to Vegeta, Sheamus was smirking as he reached down and started to slap The WWE Champion in the back of his head countless times, laughing at him in the process.

"Man, talk about disrespecting your opponent!" said Roshi.

Sheamus lifted Vegeta up off the mat and set him up for the High Cross.

"Uh oh! Vegeta's reign may end as soon as it began," King said.

Vegeta wiggled out of the High Cross and charged up his Galick Gun.

"Galick Gun!" Vegeta shouted and fired at The Celtic Warrior, who is knocked for the loop.

"What the hell!" said Oolong.

The crowd went nuts as Sheamus fell down to the mat.

"Vegeta just hit Sheamus with the Galick Gun completely out of nowhere! Where the hell did that come from!" asked Roshi.

"Shit, I don't know! I thought he was down for the count! But then BAM! He hits a picture perfect Galick Gun on Sheamus and drops him!" said Oolong.

Vegeta got to his feet and saw his chance to win the match. He went over to Sheamus' head, lifted it up, locked his arm around it, and then tried to drop down and fully apply his Guillotine Choke.

"Uh oh! Vegeta is looking to put the exclamation mark on this match by putting Sheamus in the Prince's Wrath!" said Roshi.

"If he makes The Celtic Warrior tap out then he will most definitely do just that!" said Oolong.

The Celtic Warrior knew that he was in trouble and began to try and fight his way out of the oncoming submission hold by not going down to his knees.

"Look at Sheamus! He just got hit with the Galick Gun and still has it in him to fight from being put in the Prince's Wrath!" said Roshi.

A few seconds later, Sheamus used his strength to counter the Prince's Wrath. He put Vegeta in the crucifix position again. Sheamus quickly ran to the ropes and tossed Vegeta out of the ring, hitting the High Cross.

"And he does it! Vegeta is sent clear out of the ring by Sheamus!" said Oolong.

"With the High Cross!" Cole said.

Vegeta hit the outside of the ring hard on his side and as he held his head in pain, the referee began to count him out.

1…2…3…4…

"And the referee has begun the count out!" said Roshi.

Sheamus was still trying to shake the cobwebs out of his head from the Galick Gun and was having a hard time getting up to his feet. He rolled over to the ropes and used them to slowly get back to his feet. At that moment, Sheamus was hit in the back with a very hard object and was brought back down to the mat.

"What the…! What the hell was that!" asked Oolong.

The referee called for the bell.

"The winner of this match as a result of a disqualification, 'The Celtic Warrior', Sheamus!" Roberts said. The crowd booed loudly.

"Oh my gosh! Look at who is in the ring!" said Roshi.

A massive figure appeared in the ring wearing Saiyan armor. He was bald and had a tail like Vegeta once did. Vegeta got to his feet and was shocked to see who it was. It was none other than his old comrade, Nappa, the one he had struck down nearly 20 years ago.

"It's Nappa! Vegeta's old partner," Cole said.

"Is this Vegeta's new #1 Contender that Mr. McMahon was talking about?" Roshi asked.

"What's wrong Vegeta, afraid of ghosts?" Nappa asked.

Vegeta growled but soon found himself in pain as someone chopped blocked him from behind. The crowd booed as it was revealed to be Mr. McMahon.

"What's Mr. McMahon doing back out here?" King asked.

"He was humiliated by Bulma and Vegeta earlier tonight and swore to make Vegeta pay," Cole said.

"The moral of this is that you don't cross the boss," Oolong said.

McMahon threw Vegeta back into the ring. Nappa proceeded to stomp on Vegeta as McMahon barked orders to him.

"Rip him apart!" McMahon said.

Nappa brought the bat down onto Vegeta's stomach. Vegeta yelled out in pain from the hard shot.

"Damn! That bat will tear your insides up!" Oolong said.

Nappa bashed Vegeta over and over until The Saiyan Prince slipped back into base form. Nappa picked Vegeta back up and grabbed him by the throat.

"What now?" Roshi asked.

Nappa lifted The WWE Champion up in the air, but instead of slamming Vegeta down to the mat, he slammed the Saiyan over his knee, executing a Chokebreaker.

"Oh shit! A Chokebreaker like that will shatter your spine!" Oolong said.

"The WWE Champion is now moving," King said. McMahon grabbed a mic.

"Vegeta, allow me to introduce your new #1 Contender for your WWE Championship, Nappa!" he said as the crowd booed McMahon. They booed louder as McMahon stomped on Vegeta's family jewels.

"A low blow! Talk about adding insult to injury!" Cole said.

Nappa grabs Vegeta's WWE Championship and puts it on his shoulder. He kneels down so he is in Vegeta's face.

"Hahahaha! Looks like I'm the man now, PRINCE!" Nappa shouted. He rose up and held the WWE Championship in the air and laughed while McMahon clapped and laughed as well. The crowd booed loudly.

"It looks like Nappa is not only out for revenge, but for the WWE Championship as well," Cole said.

"How will Vegeta react to this attack now that he has incurred the wrath of Mr. McMahon?" Roshi asked.

"We'll have the answer to that next Monday," Oolong said. "From all of us from Monday Night RAW, thanks for watching, and good night!"

**End RAW…**

**WWE NXT**

**Goldust and Kelly Kelly vs. Primo and Alicia Fox**

_We now join WWE NXT already in progress…_

Goldust and Primo met in the middle of the ring in a lockup. Both of them struggled to see who would get the advantage first. After a small struggle, the two of the pulled away from each other and Primo threw a punch at Goldust, but The Bizarre One ducked it, positioned himself behind Primo, and landed a clubbing blow to his back.

"Goldust hits Primo with a hard shot to the back after a nice struggle for positioning!" said Roshi.

Primo staggered forward from the blow and then fell down to his back as he felt Goldust hit him with a chop block to the back of his leg.

"And Goldust follows up with a chop block that sends Primo down to the mat!" said Oolong.

Goldust got up and landed a kick down on Primo's leg before picking him up to his feet and getting behind him once more. Suddenly, Primo threw an elbow behind him and caught Goldust right in his face.

"Primo starts to fight back by hitting Goldust with an elbow!" said Roshi.

"Right to the face too!" said Oolong.

The Bizarre One staggered back from the elbow and Primo turned around and kicked Goldust right in his gut, causing him to double over. Primo smirked at Goldust before grabbing him and trying to whip him into the ropes, but Goldust reversed it and sent Primo into the ropes himself.

"Nice reversal by Goldust!" said Roshi.

Primo came back at Goldust and The Bizarre One leapfrogged over him. Primo bounced off the other ropes and ran at Goldust again, only to be dropped down to the mat with a hard forearm shot to the face by him.

"Oh man! Did you see that forearm!" asked Oolong.

"That was quite a hard one! It absolutely dropped Primo like a bag of potatoes!" said Roshi.

Goldust lost his balance a bit from the force of his forearm shot before turning back and seeing Primo holding his face in pain. The Bizarre One went back on the attack by trying to drop a kick down on him, but Primo moved out of the way. Primo got to his feet and caught Goldust with a jaw-jacking punch that sent The Bizarre One reeling back.

"Oh my…! And Primo hits Goldust with a vicious punch!" said Roshi.

"That one made _my _jaw hurt!" said Oolong.

Primo grabbed a hold of Goldust's arm and whipped him across the ring into one of the corners. The Bizarre One hit the corner hard and Primo followed him in. Instead of attacking Goldust, Primo began to mock him, causing the crowd to boo loudly.

"Primo is adding more insult to injury by mocking Goldust!" said Roshi.

Goldust saw the mocking gesture and threw a punch at Primo, only to have Primo duck down and hit Goldust with a back body drop.

"Goldust looked like he wasn't going to stand for Primo' mocking and tried to punch his lights out!" said Oolong.

"But he paid for it as Primo countered and hit him with a back body drop!" said Roshi.

Primo got to his feet and dragged Goldust's body to the middle of the ring before backing into the ropes, going to Goldust, and hitting him with a hard elbow right to the chest. Goldust rolled onto his stomach but Primo pulled him onto his back and covered him.

"Primo is going for the pin after hitting Goldust with a hard elbow to the chest!" said Oolong.

1

Goldust kicked out of the pin.

"Goldust kicks out quickly!" said Roshi.

Primo got to his feet, picked Goldust up and put him in a side headlock. Goldust wrapped his arms around Primo's waist and tried to escape from the submission but Primo had a tight grip on him.

"Now Primo has a headlock on Goldust!" said Oolong.

"And Goldust's trying all that he can to get out of it, but to no avail!" said Roshi.

Suddenly, Goldust lifted Primo off of his feet and drove him down to the mat face-first.

"Oh man! I spoke a bit too soon!" said Roshi.

Primo clutched his front side after being hit with that maneuver. Goldust got to his feet and took a few seconds to catch his breath before making his way to Primo. Suddenly, Primo shot at Goldust's legs and rolled him up.

"Whoa! Primo rolls Goldust up from out of nowhere!" said Oolong.

1…2…

Goldust kicked out of the pin.

"Wow! Primo almost had this match won for him and Fox right there!" said Roshi.

"But Goldust had enough to kick out once again!" said Oolong.

The two scrambled to their feet and Goldust dropped Primo back down with a clothesline. The Bizarre One got up, picked Primo up off the mat, and lifted him up in the air. Goldust carried him over to the edge of the ring and dumped him out of it.

"Goldust just dumps Primo out of the ring like he was nothing!" said Roshi.

Primo hit the ground hard and grit his teeth. Goldust got out of the ring, picked Primo up, and threw him back into the ring. Goldust followed him into the ring, picked him up, and whipped him into his and Kelly Kelly's corner. Goldust tagged Kelly Kelly in and Kelly Kelly entered the ring.

"Goldust tags in Kelly Kelly! Now this means that Fox has to be tagged into the match!" said Oolong.

Goldust whipped Primo into his and Fox's corner and Fox tagged herself into the match.

"And here she comes!" said Roshi.

There was a pop from the crowd as Fox entered the ring and the two women began circling each other. A few seconds later, Fox tried to lock up with Kelly Kelly, but Kelly Kelly stopped her with a kick right to her stomach. Kelly Kelly followed that up by running into the ropes, charging at Fox, and hitting her with a knee right in her face.

"Oh man! A kick to the stomach and a knee to the face! Ouch!" said Oolong.

Fox plummeted to the ground, holding her face in pain. Kelly Kelly picked Fox up and grabbed one of her arms.

"Uh oh! Fox's in trouble here!" said Roshi.

There was a pop from the crowd as Kelly Kelly put her leg over Fox's head.

"Fox's going for a ride!" said Oolong.

Kelly Kelly jumped up and plowed Fox into the mat face first, hitting the K2.

"Kelly Kelly hits Fox with her finishing move!" said Roshi.

"Already? This match may be over right here right now!" said Oolong.

The crowd cheered loudly as Kelly Kelly stood back on her feet and Fox rolled onto her stomach.

"But Kelly Kelly's not going for the pin! She probably could've had this match won for her and Goldust!" said Roshi.

Kelly Kelly went to Fox and picked her up, lifting her up in her arms and hitting Fox with a body slam. Kelly Kelly went to one of the corners of the ring and got ran at Fox, performing a cartwheel leg drop. However, Fox had rolled out of the way and Kelly Kelly hit nothing but mat.

"Fox moves out of the way and avoids being hit!" said Oolong.

Kelly Kelly held her backside as she felt pain shoot up her and Fox got back to her feet. Fox went to the downed Diva and began to hit her with several unanswered punches to the head.

"Fox's decided to break out the fisticuffs and is just going to town on Kelly Kelly's head!" said Roshi.

Fox pulled Kelly Kelly up and whipped her into the ropes. As Kelly Kelly came back to her, Fox bent over, ready to hit her with a back body drop. However, Kelly Kelly stopped herself and grabbed Fox's arm again and put her leg on Fox's head again.

"What? Not again!" said Oolong.

There was a pop from the crowd as Kelly Kelly jumped up and hit Fox with the K2 again.

"Kelly Kelly hits the K2 for the second time!" said Roshi.

Fox was laid out and Kelly Kelly leapt over and covered her.

"She's got her this time! This match is over!" said Oolong.

1…2…

Right before the referee's hand came down for three, Fox's shoulder shot off of the mat.

"What!" yelled Oolong.

There was a collective "Aww!" from the crowd as the dramatic 2-count was made.

"Fox got her shoulder up at the last second and the match continues!" said Roshi.

Kelly Kelly had a shocked look on her face as she got to her feet and picked Fox up. She took her to her corner and tagged Goldust back in.

"And Goldust's tagged back in! So now Primo must be tagged back in!" said Oolong.

There was a pop from the crowd as The Bizarre One entered the ring and Kelly Kelly whipped Fox into her corner. Primo reached in and tagged himself in as Fox collapsed at their corner and rolled out of the ring.

"Primo is back!" said Roshi.

Primo got into the ring and he and Goldust began to slug each other in the middle of the ring.

"And he and Goldust are throwing down right in the middle of the ring! This is what I like to see!" said Oolong.

Primo hit Goldust with an uppercut that sent The Bizarre One reeling.

"Ooh, nice uppercut by Primo!" said Roshi.

Primo grabbed his opponent and threw him into one of the corners. Goldust hit the corner hard and he was still dazed from the uppercut Primo hit him with. Primo charged at Goldust but as soon as he was within range, Goldust lifted his foot up and booted him in the face.

"Boot right to the face!" said Oolong.

Primo had so much momentum going that he fell into Goldust after being hit in the face. Goldust locked his arm around Primo's head, and lifted him up in the air for a suplex.

"Now Primo is the one in a bad place!" said Roshi.

There was a pop from the crowd as Goldust turned and twisted the maneuver into a snap neckbreaker, hitting the Final Cut.

"Whoa! Goldust hits Primo with his Final Cut!" said Oolong.

"Primo is laid out! This is over!" said Roshi.

There crowd was cheering loudly as Goldust covered Primo.

1…2…

Fox shot back into the ring and pulled Goldust off of Primo, breaking the pin.

"No! It's not over! Fox made sure of that!" said Oolong.

"What an amazing back and forth match!" said Roshi.

Kelly Kelly got back in the ring and made a dash for Fox, throwing a clothesline at her. Fox ducked out of the way of the clothesline, turned Kelly Kelly around, and kicked her in the stomach.

"Fox ducks a clothesline from Kelly Kelly!" said Oolong.

"And look at the position Fox has her in now!" said Roshi.

There was a pop from the crowd and it got louder as Fox drilled Kelly Kelly with an Axe Kick.

"Fox drills Kelly Kelly with a vicious Axe Kick. Payback for the K2s she got hit with earlier!" said Oolong.

Kelly Kelly rolled out of the ring and fell to the outside on her stomach, completely knocked for a loop. Back in the ring, Goldust got to his feet and saw that Fox was the reason he hadn't gotten the 3-count. As Goldust began to advance towards the unsuspecting Fox, Primo had used the ropes to slowly pull himself back to his feet.

"Goldust knows that Fox pulled him off of Primo and is the reason he didn't win this match for him and Kelly Kelly!" said Roshi.

"And he's making a beeline for her! But look! Primo is getting to his feet!" said Oolong.

Primo looked over and saw Goldust heading towards Fox. He crept up behind Goldust, jumped up, and hit him with the Backstabber.

"Primo stops Goldust in his tracks and hits him with the Backstabber!" said Roshi.

There was a pop from the crowd as Primo covered the downed Goldust.

"And Primo is going for the pin!" said Oolong.

1…2…3…

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

_**(Jim Johnston – "Oh Puerto Rico")**_

"It is all over! Primo and Fox have defeated Goldust and Kelly Kelly!" said Roshi.

The two raise their hand in victory.

"Here are your winners, Primo and Alicia Fox," Roberts said.

"You know that the Divas Champion Bulma is watching somewhere," Roshi said. "The Divas Championship is on the line this Thursday on WWE Superstars. Until then, thanks for watching NXT, and good night!"

**End Chapter**

**The X: Another chapter down.**

**Vegeta: Why the hell is Nappa back? That bald headed buffoon is a peon compared to me!**

**Goku: Aww come on Vegeta, you could use a challenge for once.**

**Vegeta: Mind your own clown!**

**The X: Just wait until Goku finds out who his contenders are.**

**Goku: Contenders? I get more than one? That's so exciting.**

**The X: Tune in next time on DBWE. Now R&R sycophants.**


	13. Return of the Saiyans Part II

**Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ or WWE.**

_Last time on DBWE…_

_A massive figure appeared in the ring wearing Saiyan armor. He was bald and had a tail like Vegeta once did. Vegeta got to his feet and was shocked to see who it was. It was none other than his old comrade, Nappa, the one he had struck down nearly 20 years ago._

"_It's Nappa! Vegeta's old partner," Cole said._

"_Is this Vegeta's new #1 Contender that Mr. McMahon was talking about?" Roshi asked._

"_What's wrong Vegeta, afraid of ghosts?" Nappa asked. _

_Vegeta growled but soon found himself in pain as someone chopped blocked him from behind. The crowd booed as it was revealed to be Mr. McMahon._

"_What's Mr. McMahon doing back out here?" King asked._

"_He was humiliated by Bulma and Vegeta earlier tonight and swore to make Vegeta pay," Cole said._

"_The moral of this is that you don't cross the boss," Oolong said._

_McMahon threw Vegeta back into the ring. Nappa proceeded to stomp on Vegeta as McMahon barked orders to him._

"_Rip him apart!" McMahon said._

_Nappa brought the bat down onto Vegeta's stomach. Vegeta yelled out in pain from the hard shot._

"_Damn! That bat will tear your insides up!" Oolong said. _

_Nappa bashed Vegeta over and over until The Saiyan Prince slipped back into base form. Nappa picked Vegeta back up and grabbed him by the throat._

"_What now?" Roshi asked._

_Nappa lifted The WWE Champion up in the air, but instead of slamming Vegeta down to the mat, he slammed the Saiyan over his knee, executing a Chokebreaker._

"_Oh shit! A Chokebreaker like that will shatter your spine!" Oolong said._

"_The WWE Champion is not moving," King said. McMahon grabbed a mic._

"_Vegeta, allow me to introduce your new #1 Contender for your WWE Championship, Nappa!" he said as the crowd booed McMahon. They booed louder as McMahon stomped on Vegeta's family jewels._

"_A low blow! Talk about adding insult to injury!" Cole said._

_Nappa grabs Vegeta's WWE Championship and puts it on his shoulder. He kneels down so he is in Vegeta's face._

"_Hahahaha! Looks like I'm the man now, PRINCE!" Nappa shouted. He rose up and held the WWE Championship in the air and laughed while McMahon clapped and laughed as well. The crowd booed loudly._

**Current Champions (SmackDown!)**

**World Heavyweight Champion: Son Goku (1)**

**Intercontinental Champion: Future Trunks (1)**

**WWE Tag Team Champions**: Turtle Crane Inc.* (Tien Shinhan (1), Krillin (1), and Chaotzu (1))**

**WWE Women's Champion: Android 18 (1)**

***will defend under Freebird Rule**

****The WWE Tag Team Champions can appear on any brand**

**Match Card (WWE Superstars)**

**Tien Shinhan w/ Chaotzu vs. Chris Jericho**

**Piccolo vs. "Dashing" Cody Rhodes**

**Bulma Briefs (c) vs. Alicia Fox (Divas Championship Match)**

**Match Card (SmackDown!)**

**Krillin vs. "Dashing" Cody Rhodes**

**Android 18 (c) vs. Michelle McCool (WWE Women's Championship)**

**Tien Shinhan w/Launch vs. Drew McIntyre **

**Cell vs. The Undertaker**

**Goku (c) vs. Kane (World Heavyweight Championship)**

_Chapter 13: Return of the Saiyans Part II_

**WWE Superstars**

**Tien Shinhan w/ Chaotzu vs. Chris Jericho**

_**(Billy Lincoln – "Out to Kill")**_

The lights turn green as the crowd cheers loudly. Tien comes out with Chaotzu. Tien is wearing his usual green pants, red belt, and his same boots while he carries his WWE Tag Team Championship on his shoulder. He has his same serious look on his face, as he rotates his arms in circles and stretched them. Tien slides into the ring, gets on the turnbuckle, and raises his belt into the air with his left arm as the crowd cheers.

"This bout is set for one fall," Roberts began. "Introducing first, representing Turtle Crane Incorporated, being accompanied to the ring by Chaotzu, from The Crane School, he is one-half of the WWE Tag Team Champions, Tien Shinhan!" The crowd cheered louder.

"There is one-half of the WWE Tag Team Champions," Roshi said.

Jericho's pyro goes off on the stage and the lights turn blue.

_**(Adam Morenoff – "Break The Walls Down")**_

_Break the walls down (Break down the walls)_

_For those about to rock_

_What ya want_

_Baby you know you're Judas _

_And I'm ya priest_

Jericho walks out onto the stage to a mixed reaction, mostly boos. Jericho cracks his neck on either side as he walks down the ramp. As he approaches the ring, he walks to the left and walks up the steel steps.

"And the opponent, from, Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada, weighing in at 226 pounds, Chris Jericho," Roberts said.

Jericho gets onto the apron and enters the ring. He stares down Tien who is in the opposite corner.

Tien charged right at Jericho and The Mental Mastermind quickly got out of the ring.

"Not a minute after the match starts Jericho heads for the hills!" said Roshi.

Boos sounded throughout the building as Tien glared down at Jericho outside the ring. The Man of 1004 Holds began to walk around the ring, looking at his opponent.

"And it looks like Jericho isn't in that big a hurry to get back in the ring!" said Striker.

The referee held Tien back and began to count Jericho out.

"Jericho has 'til the count of 10 to get back in the ring!" said Roshi.

_1…2…3…4…5_

At around the count of five, Jericho slowly slid back into the ring and as he did, Tien rushed him again and for a second time, Jericho got out of the ring.

"Jericho was back in the ring for a split second before he got back out again!" said Striker.

The crowd booed and once again, the referee pushed Tien back. At that moment, Jericho quickly slid back into the ring, ran at Tien, and connected with a hard punch to The Silent Warrior as he was being pushed back by the referee.

"Did you see that? Jericho waited 'til Tien's guard was down before getting back inside and sucker punching him!" said Roshi.

"Jericho was just taking advantage of the situation there!" said Striker.

The referee got out of the way and Jericho kept the punches coming to Tien. Jericho backed Tien into the ropes and then tried to whip him across the ring, but Tien used his strength to hurl Jericho out of the ring.

"Whoa! Tien sends Jericho soaring out of the ring by utilizing his strength!" said Roshi.

The Mental Mastermind landed hard on the outside and grit his teeth as the pain shot through his side. Tien went to the outside of the ring, picked Jericho up, and slammed his head down on the apron before tossing him back in the ring.

"And Jericho's head meets the apron before he is thrown back in the ring!" said Striker.

Tien got back in the ring and as he did, Jericho rolled over to the other side of the ring. The Silent Warrior followed him, picked him up, and grabbed his arm. Tien pulled Jericho towards him and hit him with a clothesline that forcefully sent The Man of 1004 Holds down to the mat on his back.

"A vicious clothesline by Tien!" said Roshi.

Jericho was laid out from the hard impact of Tien's attack and The Silent Warrior glared down at him with a hateful look.

"There's that look again!" said Striker.

Tien grabbed Jericho by his head and began to pick him up. However, The Mental Mastermind began to land some hard shots to Tien's body, stunning him for a few seconds.

"Jericho's beginning to fight back with those hard punches to Tien's body!" said Roshi.

Jericho got out of Tien's grasp, backed into the ropes, and ran at him. At the last second, Tien threw his whole body at Jericho and brought The Man of 1004 Holds down to the mat once again.

"Ooh, you wanna talk about a big-time collision! Tien just bulldozed Jericho with that one!" said Striker.

Jericho clutched the whole front of his body as best as he could and began to crawl as quick as he could to one of the corners and Tien watched him, the same look as before on his face. Jericho got to one of the corners and used the turnbuckles to pull himself up and Tien waited until he got to his feet.

"Tien is measuring Jericho up for something!" said Roshi.

Jericho slowly got back up and fell into the corner. As he did, Tien ran at him full speed. As soon as Tien was within range, he dove for Jericho's midsection, but The Mental Mastermind leapfrogged over him. As a result, Tien went crashing shoulder first into the steel post.

"Oh man!" said Striker.

"Oohs!" sounded throughout the building as they heard the smack that sounded from when Tien hit the post.

"Tien at full speed collides not into Jericho, but the steel post!" said Roshi.

The Silent Warrior fell out of the corner, holding his shoulder. Jericho saw that his opponent was hurt and went on the offensive. The Man of 1004 Holds began to drop kicks, knees, punches, and elbows down on Tien's hurt arm and shoulder.

"And Jericho isn't wasting any time! He is attacking that injured body part with everything including the kitchen sink!" said Striker.

Jericho leapt in the air and dropped a hard leg drop down on Tien's arm and that caused The Silent Warrior to roll away in pain.

"Ouch, that one hurt!" said Roshi.

Jericho followed Tien, picked him up, lead him over to one of the corners, and slammed his arm down on the top turnbuckle.

"And the assault on the injured body part continues!" said Striker.

Tien grasped his hurt arm and fell into the corner. Jericho smirked at his opponent as he saw the condition he was in. The Man of 1004 Holds got in front of Tien and proceeded to slap him full in the face.

"Oh my gosh!" said Roshi.

The slap could be heard everywhere in the arena.

"A slap right in the face!" said Striker.

Suddenly, Tien's head shot up and he growled at Jericho before exploding out of the corner, grabbing Jericho and picking him up.

"Whoa!" said Roshi.

Tien proceeded to run across the ring and slam Jericho into the adjacent corner before unloading on him with vicious punches to the face.

"That slap may have been the biggest mistake Jericho has made because Tien is just dropping heavy bomb after heavy bomb on him right now!" said Striker.

The referee jumped in and began to push Tien off of Jericho, but The Silent Warrior shoved the referee away from him and made his way back to Jericho. Seeing that the referee wasn't looking, Jericho lifted his foot up and kicked Tien between his legs as soon as he was close enough.

"OOOH!" said Striker and Roshi.

"That made my nuts hurt," Roshi said.

"Oohs!" could be heard as Tien doubled over, grabbing himself in pain.

"A kick right where the sun don't shine!" said Striker.

"And the referee didn't see a thing!" said Roshi.

Jericho leapt off of the mat, clinched his hands around the back of Tien's head, lifted his knees right up to his face, and fell down to his back, smashing his knees into Tien's face, hitting the Codebreaker.

"Oh! Jericho just hit Tien with the Codebreaker right after hitting him with a low blow!" said Striker.

The crowd booed as Tien's body was laid out in the ring and Jericho covered him. The referee turned around and saw that Jericho was covering Tien before dropping down to make the count.

"And the referee has begun to make the count!" said Striker.

1…2…3…

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"And it is all over! Jericho has defeated Tien!" said Roshi.

_**(Adam Morenoff – "Break The Walls Down")**_

"Here is your winner, Chris Jericho," Roberts said.

The crowd booed as the winner was announced. Jericho held up one fist in the air as Chaotzu checked on Tien.

"One-half of the WWE Tag Team Champions was pinned tonight," Roshi said.

**Piccolo vs. "Dashing" Cody Rhodes**

_**(Adema – "Immortal")**_

_Let's fight  
We're face to face  
Loyalty is what I need to see from you  
You're insecure  
I can see the fear that breeds in your heart  
Where will you run? Where will you hide?  
I see the blood drip from your eyes  
Who will survive? Let's get it on  
And we'll fight_

Piccolo enters the arena to loud chants.

"Piccolo! Piccolo! Piccolo!"

The lights turn green as Piccolo sheds his turban and cloak as pyro goes off. He walks down the ramp slowly. He cracks his neck on either side and walks to the steel steps, walking up them.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall," Chimel began. "Approaching the ring, from Planet Namek, Piccolo!"

Piccolo goes to his corner, doing arm stretches, while waiting for his opponent.

_**(Matt White – "Smoke and Mirrors")**_

_Whoa! (You're only smoke and mirrors)_

_Whoa! (You're only smoke and mirrors)_

_Tonight!_

The lights turn dark blue, and Rhodes comes out to boos from the crowd. He admires himself in the mirror-like minitron to his left. His face is displayed on the minitron as well. He then walks down the ramp, gloating to the fans on how good-looking he is.

"And his opponent, from Marietta, Georgia, weighing in at 223 pounds, 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes," Chimel said.

Rhodes walks onto the steps and has a mic in his hand.

"Well, well, if it isn't Piccolo," Rhodes began. The crowd cheered in response. He took his jacket off and looked in the mirror that was on the back, admiring himself. He looked back at Piccolo. "What's wrong? You green with envy?"

Piccolo growled and grabbed a mic. "No I always look like this. Enough talk, let's fight."

"What's the hurry?" Rhodes asked as he entered the ring. "That's not dashing."

Piccolo rolled his eyes and used his eye lasers to destroy Rhodes' mic. He then dropped his own.

"Piccolo is taking this seriously," Striker said.

The bell then rang for the match to start.

The two of them met in the middle of the ring and they both threw punches at the same time, each of them connecting.

"Both of them crack each other with a punch at the same time!" said Roshi.

"I don't know which one of them got the worse of it!" said Striker.

Piccolo put a hand to his cheek and growled. Then he threw another punch at Rhodes, a harder one at that, and blasted The Uncommon One right in the jaw.

"Ooh, but I definitely know who got the worse of that one!" said Striker.

Rhodes staggered back and then felt more punches hit him in his face. Then Piccolo grabbed The Uncommon One's arm and twisted it around, causing Rhodes to yell out in pain. The Namek bent over, grabbed one of The Uncommon One's legs, and lifted him up in the air. Then Piccolo brought Rhodes's bent leg down on his own knee.

"Piccolo drops Rhodes' leg down on his knee!" said Roshi.

"It landed in a pretty nasty angle too! And if we know Piccolo, he is about to go to town on that injured body part!" said Striker.

The Uncommon One crumpled down to the mat and Piccolo still had a hold of his leg. The Namek followed up with some hard kicks right to Rhodes's hurt leg, softening it up.

"See? What did I tell you! Piccolo is all over that leg!" said Striker.

"When you're in a match and you see an injured body part on your opponent, that is like a bulls-eye and you have to do damage to it!" said Roshi.

"That's exactly what we're seeing right here!" said Striker.

Rhodes tried to get back to his feet, but Piccolo turned him over onto his stomach, got on top of him, and locked on a camel clutch.

"Now Piccolo has a submission hold locked on Rhodes!" said Striker.

"And he is just wrenching back on his neck like it isn't anybody's business!" said Roshi.

Rhodes grit his teeth as he felt Piccolo pull back on his head and when the referee asked him if he wanted to give up, he only managed to shake his head, saying "No!"

"And Rhodes is showing some fight in him as he refuses to give up!" said Roshi.

Luckily for him, Rhodes was close enough to the ropes to reach out and grab them, forcing Piccolo to release the hold. But The Namek held onto the submission and didn't let go until the referee's count had reached four.

"Man! Although Rhodes was able to get to the ropes and break the submission, Piccolo took full advantage of the referee's count and didn't let go until the last second!" said Striker.

Piccolo stood up and picked Rhodes up with him. The Namek delivered a hard knee to The Uncommon One's stomach before whipping him into the ropes. As he came back to Piccolo, Rhodes ducked a clothesline thrown by his opponent. As The Uncommon One bounced off the other ropes, he was surprised to see Piccolo leap at him and bring him down to the mat, raining down punch after punch on his head.

"Now there are some hard shots being delivered by Piccolo!" said Roshi.

"Over and over and over again! Rhodes better find a way out of this!" said Striker.

Piccolo got off of his opponent, picked him up, and put him in the DDT position. However, Rhodes started to punch The Namek in the ribs, trying to fight out of his grasp.

"It looks like Piccolo has something on his mind, but Rhodes is trying to fight out of this position!" said Roshi.

A few punches later, Rhodes was able to escape Piccolo's hold by lifting him up and hitting him with a back body drop. There was a sudden pop from the crowd as The Namek hit the mat.

"And he does by hitting Piccolo with a back body drop!" said Striker.

"Now is his chance to get into control of this match!" said Roshi.

Rhodes quickly went on the offensive by dropping three consecutive elbows on the downed hedgehog before pulling him to the middle of the ring and covering him.

1

Piccolo kicked out of the pin.

"Whoa! That was a quick kick out by Piccolo!" said Striker.

"And he did it after getting hit with an onslaught of offensive maneuvers!" said Roshi.

Rhodes dropped a hammerfist down on The Namek's head before getting back to his feet. The Uncommon One ran to the ropes, bounced off them, came back to his downed opponent, and hit him with a knee right to the head. Piccolo popped off the mat, holding face. Rhodes followed this up with a straight kick right to the back of The Namek's head, making him fall back down to the mat.

"Rhodes just keeps on coming with the hard-hitting moves does he not?" said Striker.

"Yeah! Piccolo is the one being forced to play defense!" said Roshi.

Rhodes covered his opponent again.

"And now Rhodes is going for another pin!" said Roshi.

1…2….

Piccolo kicked out.

"Piccolo managed to kick out again!" said Striker.

"Wow! Looks like Cody is going to have to do more to get the victory here!" said Roshi.

Rhodes got up and picked Piccolo up with him. The Uncommon One turned The Namek around and locked his arm around his head. There was a pop from the crowd as Rhodes was about to spin to his right.

"Ask and you shall receive! I think Rhodes is looking to put the exclamation mark on this match!" said Roshi.

"See you at the Cross Rhodes Piccolo!" said Striker.

Just before he was going to execute his finishing maneuver, Piccolo performed a backflip, landing behind The Uncommon One and escaping the Cross Rhodes.

"Whoa!" said Striker.

"Nice reversal by Piccolo!" said Roshi.

Then The Namek turned The Uncommon One around and...

"Destructive Wave!" Piccolo shouted and fired at Rhodes' face.

"Oh! Piccolo fires the Destructive Wave into Rhodes's face!" said Roshi.

"Not in the face!" Striker said.

The crowd responded with cheers as The Uncommon One was clutching his face in panic. Piccolo grabbed Rhodes, and hurled him shoulder first into one of the steel posts in the ring.

"And he practically gets thrown into the steel post!" said Striker.

The Uncommon One yelled out in pain and was then kicked into the air by Piccolo. Piccolo charged up his energy into his hands.

"What is Piccolo about to do now!" said Striker.

"Scatter shot!" Piccolo shouted and fired his blasts at Rhodes. Rhodes covered up in defense until he found he was not being shot at. He looked around shocked to see the blasts surrounding him.

"Nowhere for you to run…THIS IS THE END!" Piccolo closed and folded his arms into his face, causing the blasts surrounding Rhodes to attack him, and a massive explosion took place.

"OH MY GOD!" said Roshi.

"The Hellzone Grenade! 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes' features may be scuffed after that!" said Striker.

Rhodes falls and crashes into the mat below. Piccolo immediately covers him.

"And Piccolo is going for the pin!" said Striker.

1…2…3…

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"And it is all over! Piccolo has defeated Rhodes!" said Roshi.

_**(Dragon Ball Z – "A Little Help From A Friend")**_

"Here is your winner, Piccolo!" Roberts said.

The crowd cheered loudly as the winner was announced. Piccolo allowed the referee raise his hand in victory and left the ring.

**Ringside**

"Piccolo picks up a win over Cody Rhodes on his road to Night of Champions," Roshi said.

"If Piccolo can do this to Trunks on that night, we will have a new Intercontinental Champion," Striker said.

**Bulma Briefs vs. Alicia Fox (Divas Championship Match)**

_**(Jim Johnston – "Shake Yo' Tail")**_

The mixed reaction from the crowd echoed throughout the arena as the music played. Alicia Fox entered the arena and strutted down the ramp.

"Alicia Fox has invoked her rematch clause for the WWE Divas Championship tonight against Bulma," Striker said.

Alicia walked up the steel steps and entered the ring. She then went to her corner waiting for her opponent.

_**(Waterproof Blonde – "Just Close Your Eyes")**_

_If you close your eyes, your life _

_A naked truth revealed_

_Dreams you never lived_

_And scars never healed_

Cheers rang throughout the arena as the music played and the lights in the arena turned red and blue. Moments later, the Divas Champion Bulma came out from behind the curtain wearing her Desert outfit from Dragonball. She stood on the stage and held her Divas Championship in the air, and gold pyro exploded on the sides of the stage, causing the crowd to cheer louder. Bulma walked down the ramp and the fans ringside bowed to her in respect. Bulma walked up the steel steps, entered the ring, and stood in the middle of it, once again raising her championship in the air.

"Bulma is set to defend her Divas Championship against Alicia Fox here in our main event for WWE Superstars," Roshi said.

"I talked to Alicia today and she said that she would do anything in her power to win her championship back," Striker said as the ring introductions began.

"This bout is set for one fall and is for the WWE Divas Championship," Roberts began. "Introducing first, from Jacksonville, Florida, Alicia Fox."

Fox jumped up and down as the crowd gave her a mixed reaction.

"And from West City, she is the current WWE Divas Champion, 'The Sexy Submission Machine', Bulma," Roberts said.

Bulma held up her championship to the crowd as they cheered loudly. The ringside fans bowed to her.

"The WWE universe really respects Bulma, huh?" Striker said.

"Ya think," Roshi said.

Bulma gave the referee the Divas Championship. The referee held it up in the air for all to see. He then handed it to Roberts and called for the bell, signifying the start of the match.

"Let's get it on in this main event for the WWE Divas Championship," Roshi said.

Bulma rushed Fox right at the beginning but a well-placed kick to the stomach from Fox stopped Bulma in her tracks. As she doubled over, Bulma felt herself being lifted off the mat and then brought down with a hard body slam.

"Fox is the first to hit a hard impact maneuver as she drives Bulma down with a body slam!" said Roshi.

Fox lifted Bulma back up, kicked her in the stomach, backed up, and struck the Divas Champion with an Axe Kick.

"Whoa! Right off the bat!" said Striker.

"And after hitting a huge Axe Kick Fox has Bulma pinned!" said Roshi.

1…2…

Bulma reached out and grabbed the bottom rope, breaking the pin.

"Nice and smart move by Bulma!" said Striker. "She was close enough to the ropes to grab them and break the pin!"

Fox got to her feet, picked Bulma up, and threw her into the corner. Fox then began to repeatedly drive her knee into The Blue-Haired Bombshell's stomach and afterwards backed up to the middle of the ring.

"Fox has hit Bulma with I don't know how many knees and has now backed away from her!" said Roshi.

"What is that Fox thinking about doing now!" asked Striker.

Fox charged at Bulma and at the last moment, Bulma lifted her body up to the top turnbuckle and Fox went crashing right into the steel post.

"Oh!" yelled Roshi.

"Flesh VS. Steel!" said Striker. "You tell me who wins that battle!"

"Steel of course!" replied Roshi.

Fox let out a pained yell as she lie hung in the corner. Bulma hooked her legs around Fox's arms, fell forward, and rolled her up with a Sunset Flip.

"Bulma hits a Sunset Flip and has Fox pinned!" said Striker.

1…2…

Fox kicked out of the pin and got to her feet.

"Fox manages to kick out at 2!" said Roshi.

Bulma got to her feet as well and started to attack Fox's injured shoulder by landing hard punches and hammerfists to it. Fox tried to fight of Bulma the best she could but her shoulder was killing her.

"And here comes the punches!" said Roshi. "I love me a good brawl Striker!"

"Tell me something I don't know!" said Striker.

Then Bulma grabbed Fox's arm, held it with her own, and dropped down to the mat, hitting a single arm DDT.

"Oh damn!" yelled Striker.

Fox rolled onto her back, screaming loudly and Bulma covered her.

"Bulma has Fox pinned once again after hitting a devastating single arm DDT!" said Roshi.

"That must've jacked her arm up even worse!" said Striker. "This one just might be over!"

1…2…

Fox kicked out.

"It's not over! Fox kicked out!" said Roshi.

Bulma got to her feet and began to measure her opponent and the crowd had a feeling as to what was about to happen.

"Oh boy! Looks like Bulma is looking to finish Fox off!" said Roshi.

"It might be time for the Maiden's Wrath!" said Striker.

Fox slowly got to her feet and as soon as she did Bulma wrapped her left arm around her throat and neck, and tried to apply the bodyscissors to Fox, trying to lock on the Maiden's Wrath.

"And there it is! Bulma has locked on her patented Maiden's Wrath!" said Roshi.

"I don't see Bulma applying the bodyscissors. Do you?" Striker said. "But that is one of the most painful submission holds you can be in! Add that to the fact that Fox's arm is hurt and I'd say Bulma is just a tap out away from winning this match!"

Fox felt the intense pain shoot through her and she knew that she was in trouble. She did her best to keep herself from going down to the ground and started to try and get Bulma off of her, but it was no use.

"And look at Fox trying to fight out of it! That girl has a lot of fight in her!" said Striker.

"That she does! She is already doing a good job by staying on her feet! If she goes to the ground then Bulma will be able to apply even more pressure to the hold! Fox is making sure that doesn't happen!" said Roshi.

An idea went through Fox's head and she turned so that her back was towards one of the turnbuckles and then, as fast as she could, backed up into it, crushing Bulma onto it.

"Great idea by Fox! This is one way to get out of the submission!" said Striker.

"If not that, then it will at least loosen the hold some!" said Roshi.

The Blue-Haired Bombshell's grip on Fox loosened and Fox backed up into the corner a few more times until her submission hold was broken. Bulma fell back into the corner and rolled out onto the apron. As she did, Fox fell down to a knee as she took some time to catch her breath.

"Fox has done it! She is free!" said Roshi.

"That was an impressive feat! That isn't exactly the easiest thing to escape from!" said Striker.

Moments later, Fox got up and shook some of the feeling back into her shoulder and turned her attention back to Bulma. A smirk appeared on Fox's face as she backed up to the adjacent corner and the fans let out a loud pop as they saw her prepare for her finishing maneuver.

"Oh, I'm just now realizing the position Bulma is in!" said Roshi.

"Same here! She is perfect position for the Axe Kick!" said Striker.

Fox let out a primal scream as she charged at Bulma and jumped and lifted her foot up, aiming right for her head.

"And there she goes!" said Roshi.

At the last second, Bulma rolled through and she barely dodged the Axe Kick. Fox's leg got hung up on the top turnbuckle and seconds later she felt Bulma pull her out of the corner and get her back in the dragon sleeper again. This time, The Blue-Haired Bombshell pulled Fox down to the mat and wrapped her legs around her, fully locking in the Maiden's Wrath.

"Oh no! Not only did Fox miss the Axe Kick, but Bulma has gotten her in the Maiden's Wrath!" said Striker.

"And now Bulma has gotten her down on the mat! This is not good at all for Fox!" said Roshi.

The referee asked Fox if she wanted to give up and Fox only responded with loud, painful screams. Moments later, Fox tapped out and the referee called for the bell and the match ended.

"Oh and Fox taps out!" said Striker.

"It is all over! Bulma has defeated Fox!"

_**(Waterproof Blonde – "Just Close Your Eyes")**_

"Here is your winner, and still the WWE Divas Champion, Bulma Briefs," Roberts said.

"What a match," Striker said.

"All that remains for Bulma is the Night of Champions, where she challenged 18 to a match to unify their titles," Roshi said.

"Tune in tomorrow night to see what 18's answer will be," Striker said. "Good night everybody!"

**End Superstars…**

**WWE SmackDown!**

_**(Divide the Day – "Let It Roll")**_

The fireworks go off signaling the start of SmackDown!. The Ox King, Todd Grisham, and Matt Striker are at ringside.

"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to Friday Night SmackDown!, where the road to the Night of Champions begins," Grisham said.

"That's right," Striker said. "Tonight, Kane has invoked his rematch clause for the World Heavyweight Championship against Goku. Plus, the Undertaker returns tonight in action against one of his assailants, Frieza. This is shaping up to be a great night."

"Right you are," Ox King said. "Let's get started with the first match of the evening."

**Krillin vs. "Dashing" Cody Rhodes**

_**(Matt White – "Smoke and Mirrors") **_

_Whoa! (You're only smoke and mirrors)_

_Whoa! (You're only smoke and mirrors)_

_Tonight!_

The lights turn dark blue, and Rhodes comes out to boos from the crowd. He admires himself in the mirror-like minitron to his left. His face is displayed on the minitron as well. He then walks down the ramp, gloating to the fans on how good-looking he is.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall," Chimel began. "Approaching the ring, from Marietta, Georgia, weighing in at 223 pounds, 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes."

"Cody Rhodes is ready for action after his loss to Piccolo last night," Ox King said.

"Cody has stated that he and Drew McIntyre want a shot at the WWE Tag Team Championships at Night of Champions," Striker said.

"He has to earn it first," Grisham said.

Rhodes enters the ring and gloats to the crowd even more.

_**(GRITS – "I Am (Get Ready To Fly Remix)")**_

_Get ready to fly_

_I am, I am_

_I am, I am_

_Whoooaaaa (Get ready to fly)_

_A, Fly, J, Fly (I am, I am)_

_A, fly, J, fly_

_They say i couldn't do it. (Huh?)_

_Say the name for it. (what?)_

_Your intention is to pass then pay for it (Yeah)_

_That's why this kid's on top, like he belongs there_

_That's why he takes it all, it's like he owns it (own)_

_Fly high now, like the birds do._

Cheers filled the building as the music played and moments later Krillin came from behind the curtain, a look of determination on his face. He went to one side of the stage and looked out at the crowd before going to the other and looking at the crowd on that side as well. Then he went back to the middle of the stage and held up his hands and pyro exploded on the sides of the stage. Then he ran all the way down the ramp, slapping hands with the fans ringside before leaping from the ground into the middle of the ring, holding his hands up once more.

"Ant the opponent, representing Turtle Crane Incorporated, from the Turtle Island, he is one-half of the WWE Tag Team Champions, Krillin," Chimel said as the crowd cheered louder.

"Krillin better watch it against Cody Rhodes," Grisham said.

"He is as dangerous as he is dashing," Striker said.

"Krillin can overcome this," Ox King said.

The referee called for the bell, signifying the start of the match.

"Here we go. One-half of the WWE Tag Team Champions goes one-on-one with 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes," Striker said.

Krillin charged right at Rhodes but as soon as he was within range, Rhodes dropped down to the mat, wrapped his legs around Krillin's, and dropped him with a drop toe hold.

"Krillin rushed Rhodes but paid for it as Rhodes caught him with a nice drop toe hold!" said Ox King.

Krillin hit his face hard on the mat and instinctively grabbed the side of it. Rhodes got to his feet and picked Krillin up with him. Then he grabbed behind Krillin's head to get leverage and kneed him right in the gut with his massive knee. Krillin doubled over, holding his stomach and then felt Rhodes smash his face with a hard punch that sent him reeling back into the ropes.

"Ouch! A hard knee to the stomach and a punch to the face to follow it up!" said Grisham.

But Krillin used the momentum of the ropes to bounce off them, charge at Rhodes, and bring him down to the mat with a corkscrew crossbody.

"Whoa! Krillin gets the advantage back with a crossbody out of nowhere!" said Ox King.

"And that brought Rhodes down on his back!" said Grisham.

There was a pop from the crowd as Krillin started raining down hard kicks on The Uncommon One's body. Then he turned him onto his stomach, positioned himself on top of him, and locked on a camel clutch.

"Damn! After a relentless assault with kicks Krillin locks a camel clutch on Rhodes!" said Ox King.

"That is a smart move! It will definitely wear Rhodes down!" said Grisham.

Just as the referee was going to drop down, boos came from the crowd as Drew McIntyre ran out to the ring, hopped onto the mat and started to yell obscurities at Krillin.

"There's the Sinister Scotsman, Drew McIntyre," Striker said.

"We all had a feeling this was going to happen! McIntyre isn't just going to be a spectator! He is getting involved in the match!" said Ox King.

"Well Rhodes did do the same for him at Summerslam! So in his mind he is trying to pay his partner back for helping him!" said Striker.

Krillin looked over at The Sinister Scotsman and after releasing Rhodes, rushed at him. McIntyre was a step quicker and leapt off of the apron, dodging a punch from Krillin.

"Whoa! McIntyre certainly did dodge a bullet there!" said Ox King.

The WWE Tag Team Champion looked down at the champion with a glare before turning back around only to be clocked in the face with another hard punch from Rhodes.

"And there is another hard shot to the face by Rhodes!" said Grisham.

The Uncommon One got to his feet and delivered more hard shots to Krillin before grabbing him and whipping him into the ropes. As Krillin came back to him, Rhodes threw a clothesline, but Krillin ducked it, jumped up as Rhodes turned around and took him down with a hurricarana into a pinning position.

"Oh! Krillin avoids a clothesline and rolls Rhodes up in a pinning position!" said Ox King.

1…2

Rhodes forcefully kicked out of the pin and the both of them scrambled to their feet.

"Rhodes kicks out at 2!" said Grisham.

Rhodes ran at Krillin and dropped him with a clothesline so hard it caused Krillin to turn a complete backflip and hit the mat on his stomach.

"Oh man!" said Ox King.

"What a clothesline!" said Striker.

The crowd went "Ooh!" as they saw that. Rhodes just looked down at Krillin's downed body before dropping down, grabbing his head, and landing many unanswered punches to him.

"Now Rhodes is paying Krillin back for that earlier assault on him!" said Ox King.

Rhodes got to his feet and picked Krillin up with him. He turned The WWE Tag Team Champion around so that his back was to him and then picked him up as if to do a body slam.

"What the hell is that man about to do!" asked Grisham.

The Uncommon One turned towards one of the corners and then ran at it, crushing Krillin's body into it.

"Oh damn!" said Grisham.

"Well that answers my question! What a painful and excruciating maneuver!" said Ox King.

The crowd gasped as Krillin's body crashed down to the mat. McIntyre was shouting to the crowd after seeing Krillin's body hit the mat and Rhodes was not done.

"And look at McIntyre! He is basically playing cheerleader over there!" said Grisham.

"And Rhodes looks like he has more sick things in store for Krillin!" said Ox King.

"Where's Tien?" Striker asked.

"Krillin told him not to come out, insisting that he not tire himself out for the match he has against Drew McIntyre tonight," Grisham said.

"Excuses," Striker said.

Rhodes picked The WWE Tag Team Champion up and attempted to whip him into the ropes, but Krillin reversed it and sent The Uncommon One into the ropes.

"Whoa! Krillin reverses the Irish whip!" said Grisham.

There was a loud pop from the crowd as Krillin got a slight advantage in the mat but that changed quickly when Rhodes leapt at Krillin, grabbed his head, and drove him down to the mat headfirst, hitting a DDT.

"Rhodes turns things around again by smashing Krillin with a huge DDT!" said Ox King.

Krillin's head bounced off of the mat and he clutched the back of it with his hands and rolled over onto his side. Rhodes got to his feet and picked Krillin up, backing him into one of the corners. The Uncommon One grabbed his opponent's arm and whipped him into the adjacent corner and Krillin's back hit it hard. Rhodes took off running at Krillin and as soon as he was close enough, Krillin leapt up onto the top turnbuckle, avoiding a shoulder ram from Rhodes and The Uncommon One went crashing into the steel post.

"Rhodes collides into the steel post!" said Grisham.

The crowd cheered loudly and Krillin hooked his legs around Rhodes's arms, fell forward, and rolled him up with a Sunset Flip.

"Krillin has Rhodes in yet another pinning position!" said Ox King.

1…2…

Rhodes kicked out of the pin.

"And Rhodes kicks out again!" said Grisham.

Outside the ring, McIntyre wiped his brow in relief.

"McIntyre, like the rest of us, thought that this match was over!" said Ox King.

"But it's not and this match continues!" said Grisham.

Krillin immediately went on the offensive by landing kicks on Rhodes's injured shoulder before dropping down and locking on a side armbar on him. The Uncommon One yelled loudly as pain shot through his arm and he yelled "No!" when the referee asked him if he wanted to give up.

"Now that is what Krillin needs to do! Keep the pressure on Rhodes and work on the injured body part!" said Ox King.

"And there is no better way to work on a hurt shoulder than locking on an armbar!" said Grisham.

McIntyre began to slam his hands down on the mat repeatedly to will his partner on and it eventually worked as Rhodes started to use his strength to make it to one of his knees.

"Wow! Rhodes is up to one of his knees!" said Ox King.

"Impressive on his part! He just may break this armbar!" said Grisham.

The crowd let out surprised gasps as they saw The Uncommon One actually about to break out of the submission hold. Then suddenly, Krillin transitioned the hold into rolling Rhodes up into another pin attempt.

"Whoa! Krillin rolls Rhodes up for a third time with another pin attempt!" said Ox King.

"He just may have him this time!" said Grisham.

1…2…

Rhodes kicked out of the pin.

"WHAT!" yelled Grisham.

"Rhodes kicked out of yet another pin!" said Ox King.

Krillin got to his feet and got walked towards the turnbuckle and got on it, whilst Rhodes was still down. The WWE Tag Team Champion stood tall (er, short; you know what I mean) on the top turnbuckle.

"Now this will keep Rhodes down for the count!" said Grisham.

"Krillin has him positioned for the 450 splash!" said Ox King.

There was a pop from the crowd as they saw Krillin about to hit his finishing move. Suddenly, McIntyre hopped back onto the apron and this time looked as if he was going to enter the ring.

"McIntyre is once again interjecting himself in the match!" said Grisham.

Krillin instead leapt off and gave McIntyre a dropkick, sending the Scotsman to the floor below.

"And the Chosen One eats a hard kick to the head for his problems!" said Ox King.

Krillin sent a dirty look down at McIntyre before turning back and making his way to Rhodes. All of a sudden, The Uncommon One shot off of the ground and kicked Krillin in the stomach.

"Oh no!" said Grisham.

Rhodes then had Krillin in the Reverse DDT position. He twisted to his left and then spun to his right with such velocity and drove Krillin's head into the ground, hitting Cross Rhodes

"Krillin took his mind off of Rhodes for just a few seconds and wound up at the Cross Rhodes!" said Striker.

Rhodes covered Krillin.

"And there goes the pin!" said Grisham.

1…2…3…

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"Oh he got him!" said Grisham.

"It is all over! Rhodes has defeated one-half of the WWE Tag Team Champions!" said Ox King.

_**(Matt White – "Smoke and Mirrors")**_

"Here is your winner, 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes," Chimel said.

The boos rang throughout the arena as the winner was announced. Rhodes got up and touched his face to make sure it was still unscathed. Rhodes grinned widely and laughed.

"Rhodes may have gotten one step closer to the WWE Tag Team Championship after tonight," Striker said.

"Can Drew get the job done against Tien Shinhan tonight?" Grisham said. "We have yet to see."

Rhodes got out of the ring and walked up the ramp looking back at Krillin, who recovered and glared daggers into Rhodes.

**Backstage in Future Trunks' Locker Room**

The crowd cheered as Future Trunks appeared on the titantron. Future Trunks was playing Dragon Ball Raging Blast 2 on his Playstation 3 when a knock was heard at his door. He sensed that it was Piccolo.

"Enter, Piccolo," he said. Piccolo then entered the room as the crowd cheered.

"This how you spend your night off, playing video games?" Piccolo asked the Intercontinental Champion.

"Yeah, who doesn't?" Future Trunks asked, looking over slightly at Piccolo.

"I just wanted to say may the best man win at Night of Champions," Piccolo said as he put his hand on Future Trunks' shoulder.

"Same here," the Intercontinental Champion said. "Do you want to get in on this?" He held out a controller to Piccolo, who smirked.

"Sure why not? After all I do have the night off," he said and grabbed the controller. The two started a new game while the video ended.

**Ringside**

"The two may be on terms now, but there are no friends come Night of Champions where the Intercontinental Championship is on the line," Grisham said.

"Exactly, now let's get on with our WWE Women's Championship Match, next," Ox King said.

**Android 18 vs. Michelle McCool (WWE Women's Championship)**

_**(Jim Johnston – "Not Enough for Me")**_

_You're not enough for me (oh no)_

_Just another man in love with me (just another man, yeah)_

_Gotta open up your eyes and see (Oh yeah)_

_You're not enough for me_

Michelle McCool comes from behind the curtain, sans Layla. The crowd boos her. She turns around and shows off her hoodie. She turns back around and unzips her hoodie, then opens it, showing off her ring gear. She walks down the ramp in an arrogant manner, signifying that she will win the Women's Championship. She walks to the right side of the ring and enters that way.

"Michelle looks to bring the Women's Championship back to LayCool, where it belongs," Striker said.

"Like that'll happen," Grisham said.

_**(Boy Hits Car – "Lovefurypassionenergy")**_

_So fuck your rules man_

_So fuck your rules man_

_So fuck your rules man_

_So fuck your rules man_

_So fuck your rules man,_

_You step up, you'll go down fast_

_I've got to release all the_

_Shit that has made up my past_

The crowd explodes with cheers as 18 emerges from behind the curtain. The Women's Championship is around her waist. After flicking her hair back, pyro goes off on the stage. She smirks and walks down the ramp. She slaps fives with the ringside fans as she is walking. She slides into the ring and takes her championship off of her waist. She climbs the turnbuckle and raises her championship in the air as he crowd cheers.

"This match is taking place because LayCool invoked their rematch clause for the title tonight," Ox King said.

"SmackDown! General Manager Theodore Long said if Layla interferes in this match in any way, Team LayCool will be suspended without pay for 30 days," Grisham said.

"That is biased and unfair. Did you see what happened to poor Layla at Summerslam?" Striker said. "Her opponents teamed up on her like a pack of dogs."

"Tell it to someone who cares," Grisham said as introductions began.

"Introducing first, the challenger, from Palatka, Florida, Michelle McCool," Chimel said.

Michelle taunted the crowd, who booed in response.

"And from, the Turtle Island, she is the WWE Women's Champion, 'The Deadly Beauty,' Android 18," Chimel said.

18 held her title belt in the air once again and got a huge ovation from the crowd. 18 then handed the belt to the referee, who held it up in the air. The bell rang shortly thereafter.

18 and Michelle met in the middle of the ring and just when it looked like they were going to lock up with each other, Michelle kicked 18 right in the stomach. As The Women's Champion staggered back, Michelle grabbed her arm and pulled her towards her. Then Michelle picked 18 up in her arms and hit her with a sidewalk slam.

"Michelle surprises 18 with a kick to the stomach and then follows that up with a sidewalk slam!" said Grisham.

Michelle got to her feet and laughed at the downed 18 before hitting her with a double ax handle to her stomach, causing The Women's Champion to yell out in pain. Then Michelle followed that up with a hard stomp to the gut.

"Damn! It is just the beginning of the match and Michelle sure is taking it to 18!" said Striker.

"And mocking her in the process!" said Grisham.

As she continued to assault 18, Michelle smirked at the crowd and brushed her hand at them, causing the fans in return to boo her. Michelle ignored them and tried to stomp 18 again, but The Women's Champion moved out of the way and Michelle lost her balance as her foot hit the mat. 18 quickly scrambled to her feet and hit the staggered rabbit with a knife edge chop to the chest, causing the crowd to let out a collective "Whoo!" as they heard the contact.

"Oh! I felt that one!" said Striker.

"Michelle got a little too carried away and paid for it with that knife edge chop!" said Grisham.

Michelle held her chest and then felt 18 hit her with a kick to the stomach, causing her to fall down to a knee. 18 backed into the ropes, bounced off them, and hit Michelle with a hard knee right to her face. A collective "Ooh!" went through the building as the sound of the smack from the knee echoed inside the North City Arena and Michelle fell back on the mat, holding her face from the impact.

"That was a very hard shot Michelle got hit with there!" said Grisham.

"You ain't lying! You could hear that one from the other side of Mobius!" said Striker.

18 stood up and threw her hair behind her before she bent down to pick Michelle up. As she did, Michelle reached up with her hand and raked 18's eyes and The Women's Champion instinctively released her. The crowd booed at Michelle.

"A rake to the eyes! Dirty move by Michelle!" said Grisham.

"But it did get 18 off of her!" said Striker.

Michelle backed up into the ropes and after bouncing off them, ran at 18. However, The Women's Champion bent over an as soon as Michelle was within range, 18 hit her with a huge back body drop. There was a pop from the crowd as Michelle hit the mat and grit her teeth from the pain in her back.

"18 hits Michelle with a back body drop!" said Grisham.

It took a second for 18 to get her sight back and when she did, she went to the downed rabbit and drug her to the center of the ring. Just when 18 was going to go for a cover, Michelle wrapped her legs around The Women's Champion's legs, pulled her down, and rolled her up into a pinning position.

"Whoa! Michelle rolls 18 up out of nowhere!" said Striker.

1…2…

18 kicked out of the pin.

"18 kicks out!" said Grisham.

"Whew, that was a close one! Michelle almost got the victory!" said Striker.

Michelle got to her feet and 18 did as well. Michelle backed into the ropes and as 18 charged at her, Michelle side stepped her and The Women's Champion went flying over the ropes.

"There goes 18!" said Grisham.

However, 18 held onto the top rope with her hands and stopped herself from going to the floor.

"But she doesn't go to the floor!" said Striker.

Michelle reached over the ropes and turned 18 around before hitting her with a clubbing blow that sent her to the ground. Michelle once again laughed at 18 and started to saunter around the ring and that ticked 18 off, who had saw her do that.

"Uh oh! 18 looks pissed now!" said Grisham.

"As if she wasn't already!" said Striker.

The Women's Champion slid back into the ring and threw a clothesline at Michelle. Michelle ducked it and as 18 turned back to her, Michelle kicked her in the face.

"Oh man! Michelle hits 18 with a big boot!" said Grisham.

"_My _face hurts after seeing that!" said Striker.

There was a pop from the crowd and Michelle quickly covered 18.

"Michelle's going for the pin! She just may have her!" said Grisham.

1…2…

18 kicked out.

"And 18 kicks out right before the 3 count!" said Striker.

Michelle slammed her hand down on the mat in frustration.

"Now the frustration is beginning to set in!" said Grisham.

Michelle got to her feet and picked 18 up with her. Michelle whipped The Women's Champion into one of the corners and after 18 hit it, Michelle charged after her. At the last moment, 18 moved out of the way just as Michelle leapt at her. As a result, Michelle hit nothing but the turnbuckle and staggered out of the corner.

"That one looked like it knocked Michelle out on her feet!" said Striker.

"She did hit the turnbuckle kinda hard!" said Grisham.

18 saw her opportunity to take control and she leapt onto the middle turnbuckle, used it to propel herself at Michelle, and hit Michelle with a springboard crossbody, bringing her down to the mat and landing in a pinning position.

"Nice springboard crossbody by 18!" said Striker.

"And she has Michelle pinned!" said Grisham.

1…2…

Michelle kicked out of the pin.

"Michelle kicks out at 2!" said Striker.

18 got to her feet to pick Michelle up, but suddenly Michelle sucker punched 18 and got out of the ring. The boos sounded through the building as the people saw Michelle backing up the ramp.

"Oh great!" said Grisham sarcastically.

18 tried to follow after Michelle, but the referee held her back and the fans booed louder as they saw that.

"And the punk referee won't let 18 go to get her! Gimmie a break!" said Ox King.

On the ramp, Michelle was taunting 18 and the crowd. Suddenly, the crowd started to cheer loudly.

"Huh? What's going on!" asked Grisham.

"I think Michelle is thinking that herself! Look at her! She doesn't know what's going on!" said Striker.

Michelle was wondering what was going on until she was blindsided from behind and hit the ramp.

"Whoa! Michelle just got knocked down! What happened!" asked Grisham.

"Uh oh! Look who it is!" said Striker.

Michelle looked up and saw Launch looking down at her.

"It's Launch! Launch is here!" said Grisham.

"And she has stopped Michelle from running away from the match!" said Striker.

A look of shock found its way onto Michelle's face and she tried to get away from Launch, but it was no use. Launch picked her up by her hair, led her back to the ring, and threw her back inside.

"Now that's what I'm talking about! Get her back into the ring!" said Grisham.

"That's just what Launch did! Good for her!" said Ox King.

"This is none of Launch's business," Striker said.

The referee was too occupied with 18 and didn't see what Launch did. Michelle got to her feet and started to yell at Launch, and as she did she didn't notice that 18 had positioned herself on the apron of the ring behind Michelle.

"Um Michelle? Have you forgotten about 18?" asked Grisham.

Launch simply smiled at Michelle as she yelled at her and motioned to Michelle for her to turn around.

"Don't do that Michelle! You're not going to like what you see!" said Striker.

Michelle sent a dirty look to Launch and she turned around. At that moment, 18 charged up her energy in her hand.

"Power Blitz!" 18 shouted.

Michelle had no time to react and she was hit right in the face with 18's wave.

"I tried to tell her!" said Striker.

There was a pop from the crowd as Michelle hit the mat and 18 covered her.

"And 18 has covered Michelle!" said Grisham.

1…2…3…

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It is all over! 18 has defeated Michelle!" said Grisham.

_**(Boy Hits Car – "Lovefurypassionenergy")**_

"Here is your winner, and still the WWE Women's Champion, 'The Deadly Beauty' Android 18!" Chimel said.

The cheers continued as 18 got her belt and a mic.

"What does The Women's Champion have to say here?" Ox King asked.

18 held the mic to her lips and began to speak.

"I'm going to make this short and sweet," 18 began as the crowd cheered for her. "Bulma, I accept your challenge."

The crowd cheered loudly.

"There you have it ladies and gentlemen," Grisham said.

"History will be made at Night of Champions as the Women's Championship and Divas Championship become one and the same," Striker said.

"I will become the Unified Divas Champion, and there isn't anything anyone can…" 18 was cut off by entrance music.

_**(Jeff Hardy – "Modest (remix)")**_

_Modest to the top (to the top, to the top, to the top)_

_Modest at the top (at the top, at the top, at the top)_

_Modest past the top (past the top, past the top, past the top)_

_Still Modest, past the top (past the top, past the top, past the top)_

Chi-Chi comes out from the curtain with a mic in her hand. The crowd boos her in response.

"Just because you have you title match at Night of Champions, doesn't mean that I'm taking a backseat for the pay-per-view," she began. The crowd boos her. "I'm still going to beat the crap out of you afterward."

"I'm really frightened" 18 said sarcastically. Chi-Chi scowled at her. "I'll tell you what, if you can beat Launch next week, I'll grant you a title shot for the Unified Divas Championship, if I win that is."

"I knew you would see it my way," Chi-Chi smirked as the crowd booed.

"I wasn't done," 18 said. "I will give you a title shot at Hell in a Cell, but the match will be a Bra & Panties match."

The crowd was cheering loudly as 18 smirked. Chi-Chi was mortified as the possibility of being stripped to her undergarments on live TV.

"I like the sound of that," Grisham said with a grin on his face.

"Second," Striker said smiling.

"Are you insane?" Chi-Chi shouted. "I'm not doing that. Only my Goku is allowed to see me out of my clothes."

"It's either that or an Inferno Match," 18 said smirking. The crowd cheers. "Makes no difference to me."

"Fine! Damn it all!" Chi-Chi said. "You had better win."

Chi-Chi leaves to the back.

_**(Boy Hits Car – "Lovefurypassionenergy")**_

18 exits the ring and heads up the ramp with her title on her shoulder.

**Tien Shinhan w/ Launch vs. Drew McIntyre**

_**(Shaman's Harvest – "Broken Dreams")**_

_What's that metronome I hear?_

_Perhaps the end, is drawing near_

_You never hear the shot that takes you down…_

_Out of time, so say goodbye_

_What is yours, now is mine_

"The Sinister Scotsman" Drew McIntyre comes out to boos. He walks slowly down the ramp to the ring. He walks up the stairs and gets into the ring. He looks out into the crowd as they boo him.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall," Chimel began. "Introducing first, from Ayr, Scotland, weighing 256 pounds, Drew McIntyre."

"Drew and Cody want to stake their claim to fight for the WWE Tag Team Championship at Night of Champions," Striker said.

"Cody picked up a victory over Krillin earlier tonight. Can Drew do the same?" Grisham said.

_**(Billy Lincoln – "Out to Kill")**_

The lights turn green as the crowd cheers loudly. Tien comes out with Launch (Good) with Launch holding Tien's championship belt and walks down the ramp. He has his same serious look on his face, staring down one of the potential #1 contenders for the WWE Tag Team Championship. Tien slides into the ring, gets on the turnbuckle, and raises his hands into the air.

"And the opponent, representing Turtle Crane Incorporated, being accompanied to the ring by Launch, from The Crane School, he is one-half of the WWE Tag Team Champions, Tien Shinhan!" Chimel said as the crowd cheered.

"Tien has to avenge the loss of Krillin earlier," Striker said. "Or he may be facing one of the opponents he could end up defending the championships against at Night of Champions."

The bell rings for the match to start.

Tien and McIntyre met in the middle of the ring and McIntyre started things off by throwing hard punches at Tien and connecting with them right in his face.

"McIntyre starts things off with some hard shots to Tien's face!" said Striker.

When McIntyre through another punch, Tien caught it in his arms, leapt off the mat, and dropped down to the mat on his back, hitting McIntyre with a single arm DDT.

"Nice counter there by Tien!" said Grisham.

"And McIntyre's arm must be in some pain now!" said Striker.

The Chosen One rolled to the side clutching his arm. Tien got to his feet and walked to McIntyre's head, flexing his arms as he did so. McIntyre shook some of the feeling back into his arm and managed to make it to his hands and knees before he felt Tien drop his leg across the back of his head, bringing him back down to the mat. Tien got to his feet quickly and dropped a second legdrop across McIntyre's head, and that made The Chosen One shoot up off the mat holding the back of his head.

"Ouch! 2 legdrops to the back of the head!" said Grisham.

"And that last one got McIntyre up off the mat real quick!" said Striker.

McIntyre went to the ropes and took a few seconds to regain his bearings and as he did, Tien got up and made his way towards him. Tien put his hands on McIntyre to turn him around and as soon as McIntyre felt Tien touch him, The Chosen One whirled around and connected with another hard punch to Tien's jaw.

"There's another hard punch from McIntyre!" said Grisham.

"That sure sent Tien reeling!" said Striker.

The WWE Tag Team Champion reeled back from the punch and McIntyre followed his attack up with a kick to the midsection, causing Tien to bend over and hold his stomach. McIntyre took this chance to wrap his arms around Tien's head and bring him down to the mat with a snapmare. As Tien's body hit the mat, McIntyre continued his attack by hooking his arms around Tien's and locking on a submission hold.

"Now McIntyre has a pretty unique submission hold on Tien!" said Grisham.

"Look at the amount of pressure that McIntyre is applying on him!" said Striker.

Tien grit his teeth and when the referee asked him if he wanted to give up, he yelled out "No!" McIntyre applied more pressure to his submission hold and it caused his opponent to yell out louder.

"Oh this must be excruciating for Tien!" said Grisham.

A few seconds later Tien held his head down and then threw it backwards, hitting McIntyre in the forehead with the back of his own.

"Ow!" said Striker.

That knocked McIntyre for a loop and Tien followed with a second harder one, causing The Chosen One to release his submission hold.

"That was a smart move by Tien to get out of that submission!" said Grisham.

McIntyre backed into the ropes holding his throbbing head. Tien got to his feet and when he did McIntyre had charged at him with a kick, but The WWE Tag Team Champion caught McIntyre's foot in his hands. McIntyre stood there hopping on one leg for a couple of seconds until Tien placed one of his legs behind McIntyre's and sweep-kicked him down to the mat on his back.

"And Tien brings McIntyre down to the mat with a nice leg sweep!" said Striker.

The Chosen One arched his back when he made contact with the mat. Tien stepped over McIntyre and was standing directly over The Chosen One as he reached down to pick him up. However, when he did, McIntyre poked Tien in his eyes, causing The WWE Tag Team Champion to back up off of him.

"That was a dirty tactic by McIntyre!" said Ox King.

"That shows that he has a bit of that killer instinct in him to do what it takes to win!" said Striker.

McIntyre got to his feet and approached Tien, whose back was facing him. The Chosen One placed his sharp claws on Tien's back and raked his back, causing The WWE Tag Team Champion to yell out in pain and take a few steps forward.

"Oh man! Sharp claws raked down the back!" said Striker.

McIntyre followed up by raking Tien's back again, this time sending him into the ropes.

"And he does it again!" said Grisham.

McIntyre got behind Tien, wrapped his arms around him, and tried to lift him up off the mat. Tien saw that he was in trouble and instinctively grabbed a hold of the top rope and held on to it.

"Smart move by Tien to grab the ropes like that to avoid what is sure to be a powerful and devastating maneuver!" said Striker.

McIntyre didn't give up and once again tried to lift The WWE Tag Team Champion up, but suddenly Tien headbutted him with the back of his head once again, causing The Chosen One to release him.

"Another headbutt by Tien!" said Grisham.

As McIntyre staggered back, Tien leapt to the apron on the outside of the ring and measured his opponent up.

"What is he about to do!" asked Striker.

Once McIntyre walked just a bit closer in his direction, Tien leapt onto the top ropes, soared at McIntyre, wrapped his legs around his head, and brought him down to the mat with a head scissor takedown.

"WHOA!" said Grisham.

There was a loud pop from the crowd as McIntyre hit the mat and arched his back.

"Beautiful head scissor takedown by Tien!" said Striker.

Tien got to his feet and just as he went to McIntyre to pin him, The Chosen One rolled out of the ring. Tien watched as McIntyre made it back to his feet and rolled his head to get the feeling back in his neck.

"Good move! McIntyre knew that he was about to be on the receiving end of a pinning position and wanted to put distance between him and Tien!" said Grisham.

The referee began to count McIntyre out and as he did, Tien held his fist up in the air, gaining a small pop from the crowd.

"Hey, isn't that McIntyre's taunt that Tien's doing!" asked Striker.

"Yeah it is! Talk about adding insult to injury!" said Grisham.

When the referee's count reached 6, McIntyre quickly got back into the ring and rushed at Tien. Once he was in range, McIntyre through a clothesline at Tien, but The WWE Tag Team Champion ducked it. McIntyre lost his balance because of how much force was put into the clothesline and stumbled into one of the corners of the ring. He turned around only to be hit in the head with an enzuiguri kick.

"OOH!" said Grisham and Striker.

The smack of the kick sounded throughout the building and McIntyre was knocked out on his feet.

"I know that one hurt!" said Striker.

Tien got to his feet and after hitting The Chosen One with a kick to the stomach, turned him around and grabbed his waist.

'Uh oh! Looks like a suplex is coming up!" said Grisham.

The crowd let out a loud pop as they saw Tien heave McIntyre in the air executing a German Suplex.

"Oh wow! That is amazing!" said Striker.

"He is not done yet!" said Grisham.

He rolled over and grabbed McIntyre in a Full Nelson and executed a Dragon Suplex.

"Now that was one hard as hell suplex!" said Striker.

He rolled over again and locked his arms under McIntyre's and executed a Bridging Tiger Suplex, completing the Tri-Suplex combo.

"The Tri-Suplex!" Ox King said.

"And Tien is going for the first pin attempt in the match!" said Grisham.

1…2…3…

"Whoa! He got him!" said Grisham.

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It is all over! Tien has defeated McIntyre!"

_**(Billy Lincoln – "Out to Kill")**_

"Here is your winner, one-half of the WWE Tag Team Champions, Tien Shinhan!" Chimel said.

The fans cheered loudly as the winner was announced. Tien got off of McIntyre and the referee held his arm up in the air in victory. McIntyre rolled out of the ring, holding his head in pain as he did so. He made his way to the up the ramp and to the back, an angry scowl on his face.

"Drew sure doesn't look happy about how this match turned out!" said Grisham.

"And for good reason!" said Striker. "He just lost to a guy that he truly thought was going to be a walk in the park for him!"

"And from what we just saw, Tien is capable of defeating him!" said Ox King. "McIntyre better step it up if he wants a shot at the WWE Tag Team Championship!"

Tien celebrated his victory a bit longer in the ring before exiting the ring, and making his way up the ramp with Launch, slapping hands with the fans as he did so.

**Cell vs. The Undertaker**

_**(Dragonball Z – "Perfect Cell (techno remix)")**_

Cell comes out to boos as pyro goes off. Cell walks down the ramp slowly as he smirks. The fans nearby boos at him, but he pays them no mind and slides into the ring. He climbs onto the turnbuckle and laughs slightly.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall," Chimel said. "Introducing first, from Dr. Gero's Lab in the Future, 'Super Perfect' Cell," Chimel said as the crowd booed louder.

"Cell would love nothing more than to incapacitate The Deadman once again," Striker said.

_**(Jim Johnston – "Graveyard Symphony")**_

Loud cheers came from the crowd as the music played and the lights in the building went off. Purple lights began to flicker on and off as the ominous music played. Smoke rose from the floor, enshrouding the ring, ramp, and stage. Soon, fire appeared on the stage. Moments later, The Undertaker walked from behind the curtain, his head turned down to the floor.

"And from Death Valley, weighing in at 299 pounds, THE UNDERTAKER!" Chimel said as the crowd went into a frenzy.

He stood on the stage for a few seconds before he began to slowly walk down the ramp. The fans nearby were all frozen on the spot as The Deadman made his way to the ring. He got to the steel steps, walked up them, and stood on the top step. He slowly held his hands up, rolled his eyes into the back of his head, and the lights in the arena came back on.

"Undertaker is out for blood tonight," Ox King said. "It seemed like it was only yesterday that he was in a vegetative state."

"I'm inclined to agree with you," Striker said.

"Same here," Grisham said.

The bell rang for the match to start.

Undertaker and Cell met in the middle of the ring and Cell held his hand up, signifying that he wanted to engage in a test of strength.

"Looks like Cell wants to do a test of strength!" said Grisham.

"Yeah! He wants to feel out The Deadman and see what he is capable of!" said Striker.

"But Undertaker better watch it and be careful! You never know what that android will do!" said Grisham.

Undertaker kept his eyes on The Ultimate Android as he held his hand up and slowly, but surely, locked hands with him. Suddenly, The Ultimate Android kicked Undertaker in the stomach and brought him down to the mat with an arm drag.

"See!" said Grisham.

"That was a nice takedown by Cell! Undertaker kinda just got suckered into that one!" said Striker.

Just as Cell was going to lock on an arm bar, Undertaker got to his feet and twisted The Ultimate Android's arm, causing him to yell out and fall down to a knee.

"Oh damn!" said Striker.

"Undertaker turns things around!" said Grisham.

"Literally!" said Striker.

Undertaker raised his foot and kicked The Ultimate Android right in his chest, bringing him down to the mat.

"Ouch! A straight kick right to the chest!" said Striker.

The Phenom backed into the ropes and jumped in the air and crashed down on the android with a leg drop.

"And a leg drop to follow that up! What is Cell doing!" asked Striker.

"He is letting Undertaker get the upper hand on him, that's what!" said Grisham.

Undertaker covered Cell.

"Undertaker is going for the first pin attempt of the match!" said Grisham.

1…

Cell kicked out, but as he did, Undertaker grabbed one of his legs and got to his feet.

"What the hell!" said Striker.

The Phenom looped his arms around both of his opponent's legs and then fell back. As a result, Cell was sent flying over the top rope, but he managed to land on the apron.

"That was a close one! Cell was almost sent tumbling to the ground!" said Grisham.

"But he avoided it and, more importantly, managed to kick out of that pin!" said Striker.

Undertaker got to his feet and saw his opponent on the apron. He ran into the adjacent ropes and charged at The Ultimate Android, but a well-placed punch right to the jaw stopped him in his tracks.

"Pow! Right to the jaw!" said Striker.

Undertaker staggered back and as he did, Cell got back into the ring and charged his body with energy.

"Field open!" Cell produced his Energy Field that struck The Deadman down to the mat.

"Nice move by Cell!" said Grisham.

"_Very nice _move, you mean!" said Striker.

The Ultimate Android went for the pin.

"There goes the pin!" said Striker.

1

Undertaker kicked out of the pin.

"But Undertaker kicks out quickly!" said Grisham.

Cell got to his feet, went to one of the turnbuckles and climbed to the top of it.

"Looks like Cell is looking to fly!" said Grisham.

The Ultimate Android measured up his opponent before leaping off, descending down towards Undertaker.

"And there he goes!" said Striker.

The Phenom, however, moved out of the way at the last second and his opponent crashed down to the mat, missing an elbow drop.

"Oh no!" said Striker.

Cell yelled out as he quickly got to his feet, holding his hurt elbow. Undertaker looked up off the mat and saw his opponent was hurt. He got up and went on the offensive by lifting Cell in the air, going to the nearest turnbuckle, and dropping cells head onto it. Then Undertaker ran to the ropes, bounced off, and struck Cell with a big boot as he was coming out of the corner.

"Undertaker is battling back here!" said Grisham.

"Cell still has that injured arm. This is The Phenom's chance!" said Striker.

Then Undertaker grabbed Cell's arm and twisted it. He then climbed the turnbuckle and walked onto the top rope, while still holding Cell's arm. He then jumped off and hit Cell in the back, hitting Old School. The momentum from the maneuver sent The Ultimate Android down to the mat.

"The Deadman goes Old School!" Striker said.

"That was an innovative move using the ropes like that!" said Ox King.

Undertaker pinned Cell.

"Undertaker is going for the pin!" said Striker.

1…2...

Cell kicked out of the pin.

"Cell kicks out at 2!" said Grisham.

Undertaker got to his feet and picked Cell up with him. The Phenom positioned his opponent for a suplex and then lifted him up.

"Suplex coming up!" said Grisham.

While he was in the air, Cell began to wildly swing his legs back and forth.

"Looks like Cell is trying to fight out of the suplex!" said Striker.

"Will he be able to do it!" said Grisham.

Soon, The Ultimate Android escaped the suplex position and fell down behind Undertaker. He turned The Phenom around, kicked him in the stomach, and put him on his shoulders.

"He does! And he has Undertaker positioned for the Aneurysm! Say goodnight Undertaker!" said Striker.

Suddenly, Undertaker wiggled out of the position he was in. He then lifted Cell into the Tombstone Piledriver position.

"Oh what the…!" said Striker.

"Undertaker is setting up the Tombstone!" said Grisham.

The Phenom maneuvered his body so that he had his head between Cell's legs. Then Undertaker dropped down to his knees, smashing The Ultimate Android's head into the mat.

"There it is, the Tombstone Piledriver!" Ox King shouted.

Undertaker folded Cell's arms in and pressed them down forcefully.

"There's the pin!" said Striker.

1…2…3…

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It is all over! Undertaker has defeated Cell!" said Grisham.

_**(Jim Johnston – "Graveyard Symphony")**_

"Here is your winner, The Undertaker," Chimel said.

The same loud reaction came from the crowd as the winner was announced. Undertaker got up off the mat and the lights went purple again. Undertaker kneeled down and performed his trademark taunt. The lights go out. A few seconds later, the lights come back on, and Undertaker is nowhere to be seen.

"Undertaker got some revenge there tonight, but I have a feeling that this is far from over," Ox King said.

"Let's now go backstage where Josh Matthews is standing with the new World Heavyweight Champion, Goku," Striker said.

**Backstage**

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, the World Heavyweight Champion, Goku," Matthews said. Goku was then shown on the titantron and got a huge ovation.

"Hey," Goku waved to the camera and to the WWE Universe, while holding his championship.

"Now Goku, you have a title match coming up next, your thoughts?" Matthews asked.

"Well Josh," Goku began. "Kane has tremendous power, and he's as tough as they come. He's one of the few superstars that can use brawn and brain to get the advantage. My Kaio-Ken may be key in this match."

"One last thing," Matthew said. "What are your plans for Night of Champions?"

"Night of Champions?" Goku asks innocently. "I never heard of that. Is that something I can eat, because I'm starving."

The crowd fell over anime style.

"That's our World's Heavyweight Champion," Striker said, as he face palmed.

Matthews chuckled slightly.

"It's the one night of the year when…" Matthews was cut off.

"I know, just joking," Goku chuckled, then got serious. "Seriously, I welcome all challengers. It will be exciting. I do wonder who my opponent will be, but Teddy won't tell me yet."

"Well, I wish you luck at Night of Champions and tonight as well," Matthews said.

"Thanks," Goku used his Instant Transmission and warped away.

"Striker, Todd, and Ox, back to you guys," Matthews said.

**Ringside**

"Coming up next is the World Heavyweight Championship match between Goku and Kane," Ox King said.

"This is going to be good," Striker said.

**Goku vs. Kane (World Heavyweight Championship)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, and it is for The World Heavyweight Championship," Chimel said as the crowd cheered loudly.

Kane's pyro goes off.

_**(Jim Johnston – "Man On Fire")**_

The lights turn red all over the arena, and Kane comes out adjusting his elbow pads. He has an emotionless look on his face as he makes his way to the ring. He enters the ring and performs his trade mark taunt, making the ring posts spew out fire.

"Kane is none-too-happy about losing his title five days ago," Striker said.

"You know it," Grisham said.

Goku's countdown began.

_5…4…3…2…1…0…_

The lights go off in the arena. Pyrotechnics go off on the stage. Then the lights come back on, and Goku's titantron plays.

_**(Sean Schemmel – "Dragon Soul")**_

_Don't stop, Don't stop, We're in luck now_

_Don't stop, There's so much to be found_

_We can find paradise, all we have to do is go, go, free your soul_

The lights go blue as the World Heavyweight Champion emerges from the curtain, with his title around his waist, to loud cheers. Most of the crowd bows to him in respect. He does leg stretches on the stage and goes down to the ramp. He powers up on the ramp and sets off waterfall like pyro behind him. He enters the ring, stands on one of the turn buckles, and looks out to the crowd. He takes his title off his waist and raises it in the air as the crowd cheers louder.

"You gotta love Goku!" Ox King said. "Friendly, sociable, talented, and a class act all the way."

The introductions began.

"Introducing first, the challenger, weighing 323 pounds, Kane!" Chimel said as the crowd cheered. Kane readjusted his right elbow pad.

"And from The East District, he is the new World Heavyweight Champion, GOKU!" Chimel said. Goku raised his belt in the air once more as the crowd responded with loud cheers. He then handed to the referee who raised it in the air, signifying that the title was on the line.

The bell rang for the title match to start.

"The World Heavyweight Championship is on the line right now!" Striker said.

Kane started things off by rushing right at Goku. As soon as he was within range, however, Goku dropped down to the mat, wrapped his legs around Kane's legs, and brought him down with a drop toehold.

"Drop toehold by Goku!" said Striker.

"Starting things off in a rush like that was probably not the best thing in the world for Kane to do!" said Grisham.

Kane hit the mat hard and held the front of his face. Goku got up and followed that up by dropping a knee right down on Kane's back, making The Devil's Favorite Demon yell out.

"And a knee to the back to follow up!" said Striker.

The World Heavyweight Champion walked right in front of his opponent and waited for him to stand back up. Kane reached one knee and suddenly hit Goku with a sucker punch to the face. "Mr. SmackDown!" staggered back and he was hit with a few more shots to the face by Kane until The Devil's Favorite Demon tried to hit him with a big boot but he managed to sidestep it and shove him down to the mat.

"Starting with a sucker punch, Kane got some offense going with many punches to Goku's face!" said Grisham.

"But Goku gets the advantage back after sidestepping a big boot!" said Striker.

After Kane hit the canvas he felt Goku's fist collided with his back and he rolled over in pain and quickly got back up to his feet. Goku rushed him and caught Kane with a shot to the gut, causing The Devil's Favorite Demon to double over. Goku followed up with a punch to the jaw that turned Kane around from the momentum of it.

"Man! Whenever Goku punches you, you are going to be feeling it for quite a while!" said Grisham.

Just as Goku was going to execute a move on him, Kane quickly transitioned himself behind Goku, lifted him up, and slammed The World Heavyweight Champion's bent leg down on his knee.

"But Kane turns things around by dropping Goku's leg down on his own!" said Striker.

Goku crumpled down to the mat as Kane lifted up both of his opponent's legs; Goku used his lower body strength to launch The Devil's Favorite Demon off of him. Kane flew back from the force of The World Heavyweight Champion's counter and hit the mat although he got back up quickly. "Mr. SmackDown!" got up to his feet kind of slowly and then felt Kane hit him with a knee to the stomach after running at him.

"Knee right to the stomach!" said Grisham.

The Devil's Favorite Demon grabbed Goku's arm and whipped him into one of the turnbuckles. After Goku hit the corner, Kane ran over to him and drove his knee right into The World Heavyweight Champion's stomach again, causing Goku to grit his teeth in pain. Kane kneed him once more and that brought his opponent down to the mat, in a sitting position. The Devil's Favorite Demon smirked at Goku and backed up to the middle of the ring.

"What is Kane about to do now!" said Striker.

Kane then charged at Goku, leapt in the air, and hit him with a hard dropkick to the chest.

"Ooh!" said Striker.

"Hard dropkick being delivered by Kane!" said Grisham.

Goku fell down on his side and Kane dragged him away from the corner and covered him.

"There goes the pin!" said Striker.

1…2…

Goku kicked out.

"Goku kicks out at the count of 2!" said Grisham.

Kane picked Goku up and threw him over the tope rope and out of the ring.

"And there goes Goku!" said Striker.

The Devil's Favorite Demon sauntered around the ring a bit, causing some boos from the fans, before he followed Goku to the outside of the ring. Kane picked The World Heavyweight Champion up and delivered a hard kick to his stomach and followed that up with an uppercut to Goku's throat.

"What a shot to the throat!" said Grisham.

The nearby fans were cheering for Goku as Kane picked him back up and threw him into the ring. Kane followed back in and covered him once more.

"And there is another pin attempt by Kane!" said Striker.

1…2…

Goku kicked out.

"Goku kicks out again!" said Grisham.

Kane picked Goku up, but suddenly Goku started landing hard punches to The Devil's Favorite Demon and the crowd came alive with loud cheers as he did so.

"Now Goku is starting to fight back with some hard shots Kane's body!" said Striker.

"And the crowd is going crazy too!" said Grisham.

Then Goku grabbed The Devil's Favorite Demon's head, brought him down to the mat with a snapmare, and locked on a chinlock.

"The World Heavyweight Champion has locked a chinlock on Kane!" said Grisham.

"Nice way to wear his opponent down as well as get his bearings back!" said Striker.

Kane's legs started to flail as he tried to get the powerful Saiyan's hands off him but to no avail and Goku continued to pull on his head.

"This must be excruciating for Kane, feeling Goku just pull back on his head like this!" said Grisham.

"No, you think!" asked Striker.

Eventually, Kane managed to move Goku's hands off of his chin just enough for him to hit The World Heavyweight Champion with a headbutt that sent Goku staggering back.

"Kane fights out of the submission hold with a headbutt!" said Grisham.

Kane got to his feet and shook the cobwebs out of his head and rushed at Goku...

"Kamehameha!" Goku shouted and fired at Kane, sending the giant to the mat.

"Oh!" said Grisham.

"Kamehameha by Goku!" said Striker.

Goku immediately had him pinned.

"And now Goku is going for the pin!" said Grisham.

1…2…

Kane kicked out of the pin.

"Now Kane shows his guts by kicking out of the pin!" said Striker.

Goku got to his feet and tried to whip Kane into the ropes, but The Devil's Favorite Demon reversed it and sent Goku into the corner once again. Goku's back hit the corner and Kane ran at him, leapt all the way up so that his legs was dangling over the top rope on either side of Goku and started to rain down punch after punch on The World Heavyweight Champion.

"An Irish whip attempt by Goku is reversed and Goku himself goes flying into the corner!" said Grisham.

"And after some impressive athleticism shown by Kane, Goku is on the receiving end of a bombardment of punches from him!" said Striker.

Suddenly, after Goku ducked the fifth punch, Kane felt Goku punch him in the stomach. Kane staggers backward out of the corner.

"Oh my gosh! Kane is in trouble!" said Grisham.

"Kaio-Ken!" Goku shouted.

He clocks Kane with an elbow to the gut. Then he punches Kane in the face. Finally, he gets behind him and kicks him in the head stunning Kane further.

"The Kaio-Ken Attack!" Ox King said. "How much longer can Kane take this?"

Goku then turns Kane around and places Kane's right arm behind his head with his own arm around the underarm and upper body of Kane.

"He is in the side slam position Todd and Ox! You know what is coming next!" said Striker.

Goku lifts Kane and falls forward as Kane falls back. The World Heavyweight Champion slams Kane into the mat back first, executing the Z-Bottom.

"DAMN!" said Striker.

"Kane gets drilled with the Z-Bottom!" said Grisham.

The crowd shot out of their seats as Goku pinned Kane.

"There goes the pin!" said Ox King.

1…2…3…

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It is all over! Goku has defeated Kane!" said Grisham.

"Which means Goku is still the World Heavyweight Champion!" Ox King said.

_**(Jerry Jewell – "Yeah! Break! Care! Break!")**_

"Here is your winner and still the World Heavyweight Champion, Goku!"

The crowd erupted in loud cheers as Goku raised his hands in victory. The ref handed him his belt, which Goku raised into the air as the fans cheered louder.

"Now Goku is without a contender for his title," Ox King said.

"Who will be his opponent be for Night of Champions?" Striker asked.

"Goku! Hey Goku!" Teddy Long appeared on the titantron. "I know you've been wondering who you opponent will be at Night of Champions."

Goku turned to the titantron.

"You many think of this as a family reunion, but this match is a show stopper, believe that," Long continued. "Your opponent, or rather, opponents are in my office right now." Long stepped out of the camera shot and a familiar face appeared on the titantron, along with an unfamiliar face (at least to Goku).

"It's been a long time…brother" The man with the extremely long hair named Raditz said. The crowd was in shock and amazement at seeing Goku's past foe.

"What, Raditz?" Goku was stunned as he looked on at the duo on screen.

"I bet you're wondering who this man is beside me aren't you Kakarot?" Raditz continued. "This is our father, Bardock!" Goku was speechless, as was the crowd.

"_Father?" Goku thought. "He looks…like me!"_

"We finally meet at long last, my son," Bardock said to his younger son. "I look forward to seeing you on SmackDown! next week. See you then." The titantron video ended there.

_**(Jerry Jewell – "Yeah! Break! Care! Break!")**_

Goku exited the ring, still confused and befuddled at what just transpired. He made his way up the ring, slapping fives with fans at ringside.

"My god! What a main event for Night of Champions!" Striker exclaimed.

"A Triple Threat Match is bad enough, but against your own flesh and blood is worse," Grisham said.

"On top of that, Goku doesn't have to be pinned to lose his title," Ox King said.

"How will the World's Heavyweight Champion handle all of this?" Striker asked. "We'll find out next Friday on SmackDown!, live from King Castle Arena. Until then, goodnight everybody!"

**End Chapter**

**The X: Another chapter written.**

**Vegeta: You took long enough.**

**Goku: I have to face my father and my brother. That is so exciting!**

**Vegeta: You think everything is exciting clown.**

**The X: Gotta get on with the next chapter. Vegeta is running the Gauntlet against the Nexus as punishment for Bulma's actions last chapter.**

**Vegeta: Doesn't matter to me. I will fight the Nexus one by one, and I will break all of them with my bare hands.**

**The X: R&R, jabronis! Now!**


	14. Vegeta, Run the Gauntlet!

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or WWE.**

_Last time on DBWE…_

"_Goku! Hey Goku!" Teddy Long appeared on the titantron. "I know you've been wondering who you opponent will be at Night of Champions."_

_Goku turned to the titantron._

"_You many think of this as a family reunion, but this match is a show stopper, believe that," Long continued. "Your opponent, or rather, opponents are in my office right now." Long stepped out of the camera shot and a familiar face appeared on the titantron, along with an unfamiliar face (at least to Goku). _

"_It's been a long time…brother" The man with the extremely long hair named Raditz said. The crowd was in shock and amazement at seeing Goku's past foe. _

"_What, Raditz?" Goku was stunned as he looked on at the duo on screen._

"_I bet you're wondering who this man is beside me aren't you Kakarot?" Raditz continued. "This is our father, Bardock!" Goku was speechless, as was the crowd._

"_Father?" Goku thought. "He looks…like me!"_

"_We finally meet at long last, my son," Bardock said to his younger son. "I look forward to seeing you on SmackDown! next week. See you then." The titantron video ended there. _

**Nappa's profile:**

**-Height: 6'10''**

**-Weight: 300**

**-Billed from: Planet Vegeta **

**-Quotes: "Can ya beat me?"; "Who wants to die first?"**

**-Fighting Style: Brawler; Powerhouse**

**-Entrance Theme: "Click Click Boom" by Saliva**

**-Signature Moves: Bomber DX; Fallaway Slam; Uppercut to the opponent's throat; High Power Rush; Headbanger; Spinebuster**

**-Finishing Moves: Chokebreaker; Black Hole Slam (180, 270, or 360 degree spinning side slam); Giant Storm; Kapa / Break Cannon**

**Match Card**

**United States Champion Gohan vs. R-Truth (Non-Title Match)**

**Nappa vs. John Morrison**

**Divas Champion Bulma vs. Melina (Non-Title Match)**

**Segment: The Dirt Sheet with DX2K10**

**Turtle Crane Inc. (Krillin and Tien Shinhan vs. The Hart Dynasty (WWE Tag Team Championship)**

**WWE Champion Vegeta vs. The Nexus (7-on-1 Gauntlet Match)**

_Chapter 14: Vegeta, run the Gauntlet!_

The opening pyro for Monday Night RAW goes off in the Planet Yardrat Arena. The crowd cheers loudly as we join our commentators at ringside.

"Welcome to Monday Night RAW as we come to you live from the Planet Yardrat Arena on Planet Yardrat," Cole said.

"What a show we have tonight," Roshi said. "Tonight features the return of the infamous web show, The Dirt Sheet."

"On top of that, the WWE Tag Team Championship is on the line as The Hart Dynasty takes on the current champions, Turtle Crane Inc.," Oolong said.

"And last but not least, Vegeta has been ordered by WWE Chairman Vince McMahon to run the gauntlet against the entire Nexus group, 7-on-1 here tonight" King said.

"I said it once, and I'll say it again," Oolong said. "Do not cross the boss."

"Right you are," Cole said. "Let's get on with our first match of the night as the United States Champion Gohan takes on a former United States Champion, R-Truth."

**Gohan vs. R-Truth**

_**(Ron Killings (R-Truth) – "What's up?")**_

"Ya'll know what time it is," R-Truth comes out from the curtains and starts to rap with his mic in hand. "This the part where we crank it up…here we go."

"_People over there what's up?_

_If ya feel me stand up and say what's up_

_What's up? (what's up?)_

_What's up? (what's up?)_

_What's up? (what's up?)_

_What's up? (what's up?)"_

R-Truth continues to rap as the crowd chimes in sync with him. R-Truth dances as he makes his way down the ramp. He slaps fives with the fans ringside and gets in the ring. He stands in the center of the ring as the music cuts off.

"Planet Yardrat!" R-Truth shouted. "What's up?"

"What's up?" The crowd chimed in.

_**(Core – "The Angle")**_

_Lead me to the angle_

_Of your life_

_Let me see from there_

_Lead me to the angle_

_In no time _

_See the world from there_

The lights turn red and white, and Gohan comes out wearing his blue martial arts gear from the Great Saiyaman Saga. Videl is accompanying Gohan to the ring. The crowd cheers as the two determined fighters walk down the ramp.

"This bout is set for one fall," Roberts began. "Approaching the ring, being accompanied by Videl, from The East District, he is the United States Champion, 'The Mystic Warrior,' GOHAN,"

Gohan jumps onto the apron, and pyro goes off on the ring posts. The United States Champion goes to the ropes and raises his championship belt in the air.

"What a way to open the night here on RAW," King said.

"Two former champions doing battle here is one to watch," Roshi said.

The bell rings to start the match.

Gohan started the match off by running right at R-Truth. Just before The United States Champion could connect with a clothesline, R-Truth ducked out of the way and Gohan crashed into the turnbuckle chest first.

"Gohan is the one to start things off as he rushed at R-Truth!" said Oolong.

"But he missed hitting a clothesline and runs right into the corner!" said King.

Gohan staggered out of the corner, was turned around by R-Truth, and was hit with a hard knife edge chop across the chest. The crowd responded with a collective "Whoo!" as the force of the chop backed Gohan into the ropes.

"Ouch! Those chops will tear your chest up!" said Cole.

R-Truth followed up with a kick to The United States Champion's midsection, causing him to double over. The Rapping Superstar grabbed Gohan and picked him up, looking as if he was going for a suplex. But R-Truth set Gohan up on the top rope and held his head in the DDT position.

"I thought R-Truth was going for a suplex!" said Roshi.

"Same here, but it looks like that isn't the case! What is he about to do!" said Oolong.

Then The Rapping Superstar swung his body around, yanking Gohan off the rope and bringing him down to the mat with a neckbreaker.

"Oh man!" said King.

The crowd let out a surprised pop as Gohan's head bounced off the mat and he rolled over onto his stomach.

"R-Truth drilled Gohan with a swinging neckbreaker!" said Oolong.

"And it was from off the top rope which made it even more devastating!" said King.

R-Truth landed a few kicks on Gohan before he picked him up to his feet, grabbed his arm, and looked as if he was going to whip him into the ropes. At the last moment however, R-Truth pulled Gohan back to him and hit him in the stomach with a knee.

"There is a hard knee right to the gut!" said Oolong.

"R-Truth has some powerful leg attacks and that makes the damage he can do with his knees pretty impactful!" said King.

"Gohan is finding that out now!" said Oolong.

The United States Champion remained doubled over and R-Truth grabbed his head in the DDT position once more. Suddenly, Gohan wrapped his arms around R-Truth's waist, lifted him off his feet, and hit him with a northern lights suplex.

"Wow! Gohan reverses what was looking like a suplex!" said King.

"Or it might have been another neckbreaker!" said Oolong.

"Whatever it was, Gohan managed to escape it and hit a northern lights suplex on R-Truth!" said King.

There was a pop from the crowd as R-Truth hit the mat and rolled onto his stomach, arching his back. The two competitors made it back to their feet and as they did, R-Truth threw a punch at Gohan. The United States Champion grabbed the incoming fist and then wrenched it around, causing The Rapping Superstar to yell out as his arm was being twisted. Gohan then delivered a straight kick to the turned arm, causing even more pain to it.

"Now Gohan is getting some momentum himself as he goes to work on R-Truth's arm!" said Roshi.

R-Truth snatched back his arm and moved away from Gohan. Gohan backed into the ropes and then charged at R-Truth. At the last moment, The Rapping Superstar scooped The United States Champion up and hit him with a powerslam, landing in a pinning position.

"Whoa!" said Oolong.

"And R-Truth gets it right back after hitting a very nice powerslam!" said King.

"And he has Gohan pinned!" said Roshi.

1…2…

Gohan kicked out of the pin.

"Gohan kicks out at 2!" said King.

R-Truth got to his feet, picked Gohan up, and whipped him into one of the corners. After The United States Champion crashed into the corner, R-Truth backed all the way to the adjacent corner. Then The Rapping Superstar charged right at Gohan, but The United States Champion exploded out of the corner and hit R-Truth in the face with a spinning heel kick, dropping him down to the mat.

"Ooh, right to the kisser!" said Cole.

"You could hear the smack of that spinning heel kick throughout the Planet Yardrat Arena! Now is Gohan's chance to get this match to going in his favor!" said King.

The crowd cheered as the two competitors were laid out in the middle of the ring. Gohan managed to roll over and drop an arm over R-Truth.

"And he gets an arm over R-Truth! This could be it!" said Oolong.

1…2

R-Truth got his shoulder off of the mat.

"R-Truth gets his shoulder off the mat and the match continues!" said Roshi.

"Man! These two sure are putting on a show in the first match of the night!" said Oolong.

Gohan got to his feet and began to measure up R-Truth.

"And look at Gohan! He is ready! He is just waiting for R-Truth to get to his feet to hit him with something big!" said King.

"Ka…me…ha…me…" Gohan shouted.

The crowd was on their feet in anticipation as they watched The Rapping Superstar slowly get back to his feet and turn to Gohan. The United States Champion finished charging his energy.

"Uh oh! Gohan is going for the Super Kamehameha!" said Oolong.

"R-Truth is going to be in trouble if Gohan hits that!" said Cole.

Just before Gohan could hit his finishing maneuver, R-Truth managed to reverse it and Gohan found himself being turned around and kicked in the gut.

"Oh no! R-Truth avoided the Super Kamehameha!" said King.

"And look at how Gohan is positioned! He may be seconds away from defeat!" said Oolong.

"If R-Truth connects with the Truth Axe, Gohan can kiss this match goodbye!" said King.

The crowd was going crazy as R-Truth bounced off the ropes and ran back at Gohan. He jumped up in the air and kicked his right leg into the air. Gohan rises up and sidesteps the Truth Axe.

"Wow! A counter for a counter as Gohan avoids the Truth Axe!" said King.

Then The United States Champion turned R-Truth towards him, and wrapped his arm around R-Truth's neck. Gohan then placed R-Truth's arm behind his neck. Gohan swept R-Truth's leg with his own, sending R-Truth down to the mat back first, hitting the STO.

"There is the STO by Gohan which crushes R-Truth into the mat!" said Cole.

The Rapping Superstar let out a yell as he felt The United States Champion pull him towards the corner. Then, Gohan got on the rope, leapt off, and crashed down onto R-Truth with his corkscrew shooting star press, the Leap of Faith.

"Oh, and there it is! Gohan hits R-Truth with the Leap of Faith!" said Roshi.

The crowd let out loud cheers as Gohan pinned R-Truth

"Gohan is going for the pin!" said Oolong.

1…2…3…

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It is all over! Gohan has defeated R-Truth!" said King.

_**(Core – "The Angle") **_

"The winner of this match, the United States Champion, 'The Mystic Warrior,' Gohan," Roberts said.

The crowd cheered loudly as the winner was announced. The ref handed Gohan his championship belt. Gohan slung it over his shoulder, then helped up the fallen R-Truth. He stuck his hand out to the veteran, who shook it in response as the crowd cheered.

"That's sportsmanship for ya," Oolong said.

"You said it," Roshi said.

Gohan and R-Truth exit the ring and head up the ramp, with Videl following suit.

**Nappa vs. John Morrison**

_**(Saliva – "Click Click Boom")**_

_Come on, Come on!_

_Come on, Come on!_

_All those Saturdays, when kids go out and play_

_Yo I was up in my room, I let the stereo blaze_

_Wasn't faded, not jaded, just a kid with a pad and pen _

_And a big imagination_

Nappa appears on the ramp as the lights turn dark blue and gold, wearing his usual Saiyan armor. The crowd boos the massive Saiyan loudly. Nappa charged up his Ki, then he lifted his right hand up and performed his Giant Storm, setting off sparks of pyro on the stage. Nappa smirks and walks down the ramp.

"This bout is set for one fall," Roberts began. "Introducing first, from Planet Vegeta, weighing 300 pounds, Nappa."

Nappa walks up the steps and gets into the ring. He looks out into the crowd as they boo him.

"Nappa makes his in-ring debut tonight against John Morrison," Cole said. "Can he deliver?"

_**(Stonefree Experience – "Ain't No Make Believe")**_

_Now listen, this ain't no make believe_

_Come on, open your eyes and see_

_Now get up, get up and follow me _

_Cause I'm gonna show you what your future will be_

John Morrison makes his way from behind the curtain, wearing his red ring gear complete with his road kill jacket. He feigns raising his left arm then raises his right, causing his entrance to go in slo-mo whilst his pyro goes off. The crowd cheers loudly.

"And the opponent, from Los Angeles, California, weighing 224 pounds, John Morrison," Roberts said.

The camera cuts back to real time, Morrison walks up the steps, but not before he gives his glasses to a kid in the audience. He stands on the turnbuckle and raises his right arm as the crowd cheers.

"If John Morrison wants to stand any chance against Nappa, he will need to use his speed as much as possible," Cole said.

The bell rings for the match to start.

Nappa started the match off by rushing Morrison and trying to grab him, but Morrison ducked out of the way. Then The Shaman of Sexy threw a clothesline right at the back of Nappa's head, knocking him down to the mat.

"Nappa misses grabbing Morrison and is knocked down to the mat by Morrison!" said Roshi.

Morrison picked Nappa back up to his feet, but Nappa surprised him with a swift kick to the gut, staggering The Shaman of Sexy. Then Nappa grabbed Morrison by his arm and when it looked as if he was going to whip him across the ring, Nappa pulled Morrison back and elbowed him right in the face, dropping him down to the mat.

"But Nappa fights back by dropping Morrison down himself!" said Oolong.

Morrison shook the cobwebs out of his head from the elbow shot and then he felt Nappa grab his hair and pull him up to his feet. Morrison pushed Nappa off of him into the ropes and Nappa used that momentum to push himself off them, towards Morrison, and cracked him across the jaw with a punch so hard that it sent Morrison across the ring and through the adjacent ropes.

"A vicious punch sends Morrison to the outside of the ring!" said Roshi.

Morrison fell down on the outside and Nappa followed him, hitting The Shaman of Sexy with a clubbing blow to his back as he was getting up and knocked him back down to the ground. Nappa reached down, grabbed Morrison's head with one hand and then started to repeatedly kick him right in his face before slamming him right back down to the ground face-first.

"Oh man! Hard shot after hard shot right to Morrison's face!" said Oolong.

The fans ringside were really into the aggression they were seeing and Nappa glared down at Morrison for a few seconds before reaching down, grabbing his head, and picking him up. As Morrison stood up straight, everyone could see that there was blood coming from his nose.

"Oh! We got blood people! We knew that it was going to get physical and it has real quick!" said Roshi.

"Yeah! But these two had better keep an ear out for the referee's count!" said Oolong.

As the referee's count reached five, Nappa whipped Morrison across the ground and into the barricade. As The Shaman of Sexy's back connected with the hard barricade, he fell into it and Nappa sized him up for a moment before charging full speed at him.

"Morrison just got thrown into the barricade real hard!" said Roshi.

"And now Nappa is running at him! This ain't gonna be good for Morrison!" said Oolong.

At the last second, Morrison moved out of the way and Nappa crashed into the barricade chest-first.

"Oh! I take that back! That wasn't good for Nappa! He just crashed and burned into the barricade!" said Oolong.

As Nappa held his chest in pain, Morrison went to him, picked him up, and slammed him down on the top of the barricade, causing even more pain to Nappa's chest.

"And Morrison deals even more damage to Nappa with that!" said Roshi.

As Nappa slumped down to the ground, Morrison got back into the ring and exited it to break the referee's count.

"There you go! Morrison's making sure that the match doesn't end by count-out!" said Oolong.

Morrison then went to the downed Nappa, picked him up, and led him over to the steel steps. The Shaman of Sexy grabbed his opponent by his head and drove him face-first into the steps and the crowd nearby cheered wildly for the intensity they were seeing.

"That one hurt!" said Roshi.

Nappa's head bounced off the steel from the impact and Morrison threw him back into the ring, followed him in, and covered him.

"Morrison's going for the first pin attempt in the match!" said Oolong.

1…2…

Nappa kicked out of the pin.

"Nappa kicks out at the count of 2!" said Roshi.

Morrison landed a punch right to Nappa's face before he stood back up to his feet and began to land hard kicks all over him. Then picked Nappa up and whipped him into one of the corners. Nappa's back made hard impact with the corner and Morrison took off running at him, lowering his upper body. At the last moment, Nappa lifted his foot and land a vicious kick right to Morrison's face.

"Boot right to the face of Morrison!" said Oolong.

The crowd let out a collective "Ooh!" as the sound of the kick went throughout the entire building. Morrison straightened up and got a dazed look on his face. Nappa took that opportunity to explode out of the corner and hit Morrison with a clothesline so hard that it made The Shaman of Sexy turn a complete backflip and land on his stomach.

"Oh my gosh! What an unbelievable clothesline! Morrison got turned inside out from that one!" said Roshi.

Nappa turned to the downed Morrison, turned him onto his back, and covered him.

"And Nappa is going for the pin!" said Oolong.

1…2…

Morrison got his shoulder off of the mat, breaking the pin.

"Morrison just barely got his shoulder up out!" said Roshi.

Nappa growled and he slugged Morrison right in his face before getting off of him. Nappa picked Morrison up onto his shoulder and then faced one of the corners. Morrison got a hard grip on Morrison and then ran towards the corner.

"Nappa's heading right for the turnbuckle!" said Oolong.

At the last moment, Morrison somehow managed to get out of Nappa's grasp and fell down behind him. Then he forced Nappa to go flying right through the middle turnbuckle and into the steel post.

"Morrison escapes and sends Nappa right through the turnbuckle!" said Roshi.

"And the steel post was waiting right there for him!" said Oolong.

A look of pain appeared on Nappa's face as he was hanging in the corner. Morrison pulled Nappa out of the corner and threw him onto the floor. Morrison then grabbed the ropes on either side, ready for Starship Pain.

"Morrison's got Nappa set up for Starship Pain!" said Roshi.

"Nappa's body has been punished badly during this match! If Morrison hits that this could be it!" said Oolong.

There was a loud pop from the crowd as Morrison leapt up. He performed a split leg as he jumped. He bounced off and performed a corkscrew moonsault onto Nappa. However, as he came down on Nappa, he was grabbed by the throat.

"Whoa!" said Roshi.

Nappa got to his feet with Morrison in his grasp.

"That was a hell of a reversal Nappa just did!" said Oolong.

"And look at the position Morrison is in! This is not good!" said Roshi.

A dark look appeared on Nappa's face as he lifted him into the air. Nappa brought Morrison down across his knee, hitting the Chokebreaker.

"Morrison is smashed with the Chokebreaker!" said Oolong.

"That move is just sick!" said Roshi.

There was a pop from the crowd as Morrison bounced off Nappa's knee. Nappa smirked darkly before he covered Morrison.

"Nappa's covering Morrison!" said Oolong.

1…2…3…

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It is all over! Nappa has defeated Morrison!" said Roshi.

_**(Saliva – "Click Click Boom")**_

"The winner of this match, Nappa," Roberts said.

The crowd booed as the winner was announced. Nappa got off of Morrison, but was immediately hit in the back and sent staggering. The crowd cheered loudly as they saw the WWE Champion.

"It's Vegeta," Roshi said.

"This is revenge for what happened last week," Oolong said.

Vegeta continued slugging away at Nappa. He then proceeded to stomp on the larger Saiyan. Nappa began to fight back by punching Vegeta in the face. Vegeta retaliated with a punch to the stomach. The two began to brawl out of the ring and up the ramp.

"These two are trying to tear each other apart," Cole said.

"Ya think?" King asked.

Security and refs came out to break the two up as the crowd booed this. They succeed in separating the two Saiyans from one another.

"Come on, screw this, let them fight," Oolong said.

Vegeta and Nappa were shouting at one another from opposite sides of the ramp. Nappa was then led backstage by security.

_**(Jim Johnston – "Invasion (remix)")**_

**Ringside**

"Tensions have boiled over between these two," King said.

"What will happen at Night of Champions in 13 days when these two face off for the WWE Championship?" Roshi asked.

**Bulma vs. Melina**

_**(Jim Johnston – "Paparazzi")**_

Melina makes her way to the arena as the paparazzi rolled out the red carpet with cameras in hand. She posed and smiled as they took pictures.

"This divas contest is scheduled for one fall," Roberts began. "Approaching the ring, from Los Angeles, California, Melina."

She walks down the ramp, slapping fives with the ringside fans. She walks up the steps and gets on the apron. She spins to the right until she gets to the center. She turns towards the ring, jumps up, and falls down into her trademark splits.

"Oh yeah baby!" Roshi said excitedly.

"Puppies!" King said.

"It's great to be alive!" Oolong said.

Melina slides under the ring and stands on the turnbuckle. She taunts and the crowd cheers.

_**(Waterproof Blonde – "Just Close Your Eyes")**_

_If you close your eyes, your life _

_A naked truth revealed_

_Dreams you never lived_

_And scars never healed_

Cheers rang throughout the arena as the music played and the lights in the arena turned red and blue. Moments later, the Divas Champion Bulma came out from behind the curtain wearing her space outfit from the Frieza Saga. She stood on the stage and held her Divas Championship in the air, and gold pyro exploded on the sides of the stage, causing the crowd to cheer louder.

"And from West City, she is the current WWE Divas Champion, 'The Sexy Submission Machine,' Bulma," Roberts said.

Bulma walked down the ramp and the fans ringside bowed to her in respect. Bulma walked up the steel steps, entered the ring, and stood in the middle of it, once again raising her championship in the air.

"This is a non-title match between Melina and Bulma," Oolong said.

"One would assume if Melina won tonight, she would be considered in the top running for a title shot," Roshi said.

The bell rang for the match to start.

The women shook hands and met in a lockup. The two of them struggled for position for a while until Bulma got Melina in a side headlock. Melina tried to hit out of it but before she could do anything, Bulma transitioned behind Melina, pulled her legs out from under her, and dropped The Red Carpet Diva down to the mat on her stomach.

"Nice takedown by the Divas Champion!" said Cole.

Bulma leapt to Melina's head, grabbed it, and locked another headlock on her. Melina grit her teeth and yelled out "No!" when the referee asked her if she wanted to give up.

"And she has another headlock on Melina! And it's in a better position for Bulma this time because she has Melina grounded!" said Roshi.

Thinking quickly, Melina swung her legs around and that momentum helped her pulled her head out of Bulma's grasp and she ended up rolling The Divas Champion up.

"Whoa! Look at that! A rollup from out of nowhere by Melina!" said Cole.

1…2…

Bulma kicked out of the pin and rolled away to a corner and Melina got to her feet.

"Whoo! that sure was a close one!" said King.

"Melina just got a nearfall on Bulma!" said Cole.

The two women looked at each other and Bulma gave her opponent a nod of respect as she smiled at her and got back to her feet. At that moment, Melina rushed at Bulma and as soon as she was within range, Bulma leapt up the air over Melina, locked her legs around her arms, and pulled The Red Carpet Diva down in a Sunset Flip and landing in a pinning position.

"Wow! Bulma leaps clear over Melina and hits her with a Sunset Flip!" said King.

"And she has her pinned!" said Cole.

1…2…

Melina kicked out of the pin and the two women scrambled to their feet.

"Bulma gets a nearfall of her own on Melina!" said King.

"This match is off to a great start!" said Cole.

Bulma threw a clothesline at Melina, but The Red Carpet Diva ducked it and as Bulma turned back to her, Melina leapt in the air, spun around, and hit her with the point of her boot in her head with a spinning round house kick.

"Oh! Nice kick by Melina!" said King.

"That hit Bulma right in the forehead! My gosh, that looked like it did some damage!" said Cole.

Bulma fell down to a knee before plummeting down to the mat, holding her head with her hand. Bulma felt something warm and sticky running down her hand and as she pulled her hand back, she saw blood on it.

"Uh oh! Bulma's been busted open by Melina's kick and the blood is beginning to pour!" said King.

Melina climbed to the top of the nearest turnbuckle and waited for Bulma to get back up to her feet. The Divas Champion slowly rose up to her feet and turned in Melina's direction. The Red Carpet Diva leapt off of the turnbuckle, performing a front flip as she did so. She landed on Bulma's shoulder's and performed a Frankensteiner, flipping Bulma over and landing in a pinning position.

"Oh my God! What the hell was that?" asked Cole.

"Melina just did a somersault in midair and hit Bulma with a Frankensteiner!" said King.

"And she has her pinned!" said Cole.

1…2…

Bulma kicked out of the pin. There was a surprised reaction that came from the crowd as the dramatic 2-count was made.

"I'm just as surprised as the fans! I don't know how the Divas Champion got out of that one!" said King.

"That somersault Frankensteiner was unbelievable! I thought Melina had Bulma!" said Cole.

"Same here, but our The Divas Champion is a fighter and she proved it by kicking out of one of the most amazing high flying maneuvers any of us have ever seen!" said King.

Melina got off of Bulma and picked her up to her feet. The Red Carpet Diva grabbed Bulma's head, led her over to one of the corners of the ring, and slammed her head down on it. Bulma bounced off of the turnbuckle and fell into it, the blood continuing to run down her face.

"Bulma sure does look like she's out of it!" said King.

"After being busted open by that kick from Melina the Divas Champion's pace has obviously slowed down! We will see if she will be able to get back into this match!" said Cole.

Melina lifted Bulma up and set her up on the top turnbuckle and followed her up. The Red Carpet Diva set Bulma up for a Super-Plex and the crowd all stood on their feet.

"Melina has a Super-Plex on the mind!" said King.

At the last second, Bulma started to punch Melina in her stomach and The Red Carpet Diva began to lose her grip on The Divas Champion and her balance on the turnbuckle.

"And Bulma has escaping from the Super-Plex on _her _mind!" said Cole.

Bulma grabbed Melina's head and hit her with a headbutt that sent The Red Carpet Diva crashing all the way down to the mat.

"Bulma knocks Melina down to the mat!" said King.

Melina let out a pained yell as the crowd cheered loudly as Bulma stood tall on the turnbuckle. Melina slowly got to her feet and as she turned to Bulma, the Divas Champion leapt off and flew towards Melina to hit her with a flying crossbody.

"Bulma leaps off and soars at Melina!" said Cole.

As soon as Bulma made contact with Melina, The Red Carpet Diva grabbed The Divas Champion and used her momentum to slam her down to the mat with a powerslam, landing in a pinning position.

"Oh damn! Bulma was going for a flying crossbody, but Melina countered it into a devastating powerslam!" said King.

"And she has her pinned as well!" said Cole.

1…2…

Bulma got her shoulder up right before the referee's hand came down for 3.

"Oh man! Another 2-count!" said King.

The crowd let out shocked and surprised gasps as the dramatic 2-count was made.

"That was an amazing counter by Melina and she once again almost got the victory! But Bulma, showing the heart of a champion, refuses to stay down!" said Cole.

Melina got to her feet and waited for Bulma to get to her feet. The Divas Champion rolled onto her stomach and began to slowly stand up. Once Bulma was on her feet, Melina kicked her in the stomach and leapt onto her back.

"Melina is going for the Last Call!" said King.

"That's how Melina got her last win and she is trying to do it once more against the Divas Champion!" said Cole.

As Melina tried to execute Last Call on Bulma, The Divas Champion grabbed one of her legs and, using what strength she could muster, Bulma pulled Melina off of her and got her down on the mat.

"Bulma gets Melina off of her!" said King.

"Given the damage she has sustained in this match that is very impressive!" said Cole.

Melina grit her teeth in pain and it only got worse for her as Bulma kept a hold of her legs and turned her over. Bulma proceeded to position Melina's legs in a reverse figure four leglock fashion. Bulma puts her right foot on Melina's left ankle and grabs the other leg with her hands. Bulma falls down to the mat back first, lifting Melina's entire body off the mat, whilst her head remained.

"Whoa! Bulma locks the Fashion Disaster in on Melina!" said King.

"This is Bulma's newest submission hold! How does she come up with holds that are so brutal?" said Cole.

"Well, the proof is in the pudding don't you think?" asked Roshi.

The crowd cheered loudly as Bulma began to rip and tear at Melina's body and The Red Carpet Diva yelled out in intense pain.

"Just listen to the pain that Melina is in! How much of this can she take?" asked Oolong.

The referee asked her if she wanted to give up and she yelled out "NO!" Bulma applied even more pressure to Melina's legs, causing The Red Carpet Diva to yell out louder.

"Melina refuses to give up and Bulma cranks on even more pressure!" said King.

Melina began to try moving to towards the ropes, but Bulma had her submission hold fully locked in and Melina was barely moving.

"And look at Melina! She is trying her damnedest to get to the ropes and break the submission!" said Cole.

"But Bulma has that Fashion Disaster fully locked in and is not thinking of releasing it any time soon!" said King.

"Plus look at the angle and position Melina's body is in," Roshi said.

A few seconds later, Melina was left with no choice but to tap out.

"Whoa! Melina taps out!" said King.

The referee called for the bell and the match was over.

"It is all over! Bulma has defeated Melina!" said Cole.

_**(Waterproof Blonde – "Just Close Your Eyes")**_

"Here is your winner, the WWE Divas Champion, 'The Sexy Submission Machine,' Bulma," Roberts said.

The crowd cheered as the winner was announced. Bulma released the hold, got up and grabbed her belt as Melina got to her feet as she held her back. The two divas shook hands as the crowd cheered. The two got out of the ring and headed up the ramp.

"Bulma now needs to focus on her championship match in 13 days against Android 18," King said.

"Let's go backstage where Josh Matthews is standing by with the WWE Champion, Vegeta," Roshi said.

**Backstage**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, the WWE Champion, Vegeta," Matthews said. Vegeta is shown on screen and the crowd cheers loudly.

"Vegeta you have a title defense against Nappa at Night of Champions a week from Sunday, your thoughts?" Matthews said.

Vegeta grabs the mic from him.

"Your insolence disgusts me, get out of here before I kill you," Vegeta said with a sneer. Matthews runs off frightened. "Nappa, have you forgotten who you're dealing with? I am an elite of a royal bloodline. You're a 3rd class piece of shit compared to me." The crowd cheered loudly.

"Now you have the nerve to attack me?" Vegeta continued. "What I'm going to do to you at Night of Champions will make hell seem like heaven, and you know that's not an empty threat. You crossed me, Nappa. Now I'm going to make sure you regret it. Watch the Gauntlet and get a preview of our match, because that's going to be a paper cut compared to Night of Champions." Vegeta throws the mic down and walks away.

**Ringside**

"An ominous warning from Vegeta," Roshi said.

"How will Nappa respond?" King said.

"Now it is time for the Dirt Sheet with D-Generation X," Oolong said.

** live stream (The Dirt Sheet with DX2K10)**

_**(The Chris Warren Band – "Break It Down")**_

_Break it down_

_Degenerate into somethin' fool_

_We just got tired, of doing whatcha tell us to do_

"In a world full of winners and losers, three men have risen above to bring you The DIRT SHEET!"

The music fades and the crowd cheers as D-Generation X is shown on the titantron.

"Hello and welcome to the Dirt Sheet. I'm Daniel Bryan and I had a private meeting with Barack Obama this past Saturday. We discussed naming a day after us, D-Generation-X," Bryan said.

"Really, what day is it?" asked Goten.

"That's the problem we figured out that one day, clearly isn't enough." Bryan responded.

Kid Trunks nodded his head. "Hi, guys. You all know I am Trunks."

"And I'm Goten! Today's show will feature an interview with the Miz and Jack Swagger."

"Roll the footage," Trunks said.

The video plays.

_Trunks is in a suit seated in a chair with a pad and pencil in his hands. Across from him is The Miz (Daniel Bryan in disguise), also seated._

_Trunks coughs and then speaks. "So Miz, how does it feel to be blasted with a gun full of sperm by the greatest tag team of all time, DX?_

"_IT WAS AWESOME!" said Miz. Trunks just scratched his head in confusion, but asked the next question._

"_Ok, well since you lost your US Championship to Gohan at Summerslam, what are your plans now?"_

"_That's easy. I'm going to whine on twitter like I always do. I'm the worst wrestler of all time. Because I'm The Miz…and I'M AWESOME!" Miz answered _

"_Ok, next question, is it true that you and Wade Barrett are dating?" Trunks asked._

"_That is 100% true. That's the reason why Maryse left me. Or was it because I had a small penis? Who knows?" Miz answered. "All I know is that Wade Barrett is AWESOME in bed."_

_Trunks looks disturbed. "Ok…That's all the time we have. Thanks for your time Miz."_

"_No prob. IT WAS AWESOME!" Miz said. _

_(*tape stops rolling*)_

"God that was annoying," Trunks said.

"At least you weren't spat on the whole time," Goten said. "Which brings us to Jack Swagger. Or as I like to call him, Swaggie.

"Why?" Bryan asked.

"Because of the sandwich named after him. It was GOOD! Roll the footage." Goten shouted.

The video plays.

_Goten is in a suit and is holding a pad and pen. Sitting across from him is Jack Swagger (Trunks in disguise)_

"_Okay Swaggie, it's great to have you on the show. Let's just get to the questions shall we." Jack nods. _

"_So what went through your mind as you ran down the ring and cashed in the Money in The Bank case all those months ago?" asked Evan as he prepared to write down the answer._

"_Well, I wa-th(was) th-o(so) e-thited(excited) to win the championth-ip(championship). I th-aw(saw) an opportunity and I took it. Pretty th-art(smart) of me, wa-thn't(wasn't) it?" _

_Goten took his hand and wiped the spit that Swagger sprayed on him as he botched the words he spoke. _

"_You lost said championship over two months later, thoughts?" Goten asked._

"_That wa-th(was) bullth-it(bullshit), that th-quielo(tequila) worm Rey Mysth-erio(Mysterio) th-eated(cheated)," Swagger said getting angry._

"_Ok, didn't get any of that so let's just move on." Goten said. "Swaggie this is a really serious question. I want you to give it your best shot. Can you try and say the word specific?"_

_Jack smiles. "Th-ure(sure). Th-icific."_

_Goten looks on trying not to laugh._

"_No let me try again. Th-pific. Th-ific, Th-pipific…" _

_(*video stops rolling*)_

"What the hell, Goten?" fumed Trunks.

"Oooh, you said a swear," Bryan said childishly. The crowd laughed.

**Ringside**

"Oh please, Daniel Bryan is not funny," Cole said in disgust.

"Shut up Cole," Roshi said.

**Back to titantron**

"Actually Trunks, it took Swaggie 134 more times to realize that he couldn't say it and passed out. I didn't know CPR so I took him dumped him in the ER at Mount Paozu General. We felt that ending the video there would save us two hours of our lives." Goten said.

"Accepted," Trunks said. "Time to fuse to close out the show."

The two kids get into fusion stance.

"Fuuuuuuuuu-sion…HA!" Goten and Trunks moved closer and finished the pose and transformed into Gotenks.

"That it for today's show," Bryan said.

"Remember in life that there are winners," Gotenks said pointing to himself and Bryan.

"And there are losers," Bryan said. Photos of Wade Barrett, The Miz, and Michael Cole appeared on the screen. The crowd laughed at this.

"If you're not down with that," Gotenks said. "We got two words for ya!"

"SUCK IT!" The crowd chimed in.

_**(The Chris Warren Band – "Break It Down")**_

**Ringside**

"That's what to expect from two brats and a no count," Cole said.

"That means a lot coming from someone who's never had a girlfriend," Roshi said.

"Cole you have serious issues," Oolong said.

"Agreed," King said.

"Now it's time for the WWE Tag Team Championship match between The Hart Dynasty and Turtle Crane Inc." Roshi said.

**Turtle Crane Inc. vs. The Hart Dynasty (WWE Tag Team Championship)**

"This bout is set for one fall," Roberts said. "And it is for the WWE Tag Team Championship."

The crowd cheers loudly.

_**(Jimi Bell – "New Foundation")**_

David Hart Smith and Tyson Kidd, come out to the arena with their valet, Natalya as the crowd cheers loudly. The trio makes their way down the ramp, slapping fives with the ringside fans as they do. Kidd and Smith lift Natalya onto the apron and enter the ring. Kidd and Smith stand on a turnbuckle and look out into the crowd as they cheer.

"The Hart Dynasty wants their titles back," Cole said.

"So badly that they have invoked their rematch clause tonight on RAW," King said.

"Isn't Natalya smokin'?" Roshi asked smiling and staring into his monitor that was focused on Natalya.

"I told you, Natalya won't fail ya," Oolong said grinning.

_**(Billy Lincoln – "Out to Kill")**_

Tien, Krillin, Chaotzu, and Launch (Bad) come out to the arena to loud cheers. Tien is wearing his outfit from the Majin Buu Saga with his title on his shoulder. Krillin is wearing his usual martial arts gear whilst having his title around his waist. The quartet walks down the ramp. Krillin and Tien slide into the ring. The two stand on a turnbuckle and raise their belts in the air as the crowd cheers.

"This will be an interesting match to see," King said.

The introductions began.

"Introducing first, the challengers, from Calgary, Alberta, Canada, at a combined weight of 459 pounds, David Hart Smith, Tyson Kidd, The Hart Dynasty," Roberts said.

The two stared down their opponents as the crowd cheered.

"And at a combined weight of 290 pounds, they are the WWE Tag Team Champions, Krillin and Tien Shinhan, Turtle Crane Incorporated," Roberts said.

The crowd cheered as the two stared down their challengers.

"This is intense, neither team is backing down," Roshi said.

The ref took the belts and held them in the air. He then called for the bell to start the match.

"Here we go, WWE Tag Team Championship match between The Hart Dynasty and Turtle Crane Inc.," Oolong said.

Smith and Krillin met in the middle of the ring in a lockup. The two of them began to try and shove the other into their own corners, but for a while neither would budge.

"The match starts off with Smith and Krillin trying to see who is going to get the advantage in the strength department!" said King.

"They are trying to get each other to their own corner to no doubt get some teamwork going!" said Roshi.

Eventually, Smith began to get the better of the situation and started to push Krillin back towards his and Kidd's corner.

"Uh oh! It looks like Smith is the one getting control here and is pushing Krillin back towards his corner!" said King.

Suddenly, Krillin dropped down out of the lockup, wrapped his legs around Smith's, and brought him down to the mat with a drop toehold.

"Nice move there by Krillin!" said Roshi.

After Smith hit the mat, Krillin rolled over to Smith's upper body, locked his legs around one of Smith's arms, and began to pull back on the other one. Smith yelled out in pain as Krillin applied more pressure to his arms.

"Oh my God, look at this! Krillin has some very painful looking submission hold locked on Smith!" said King.

"This is a crucifix! It is one of the most painful submission holds you can find yourself in! Smith better get out of this and quick!" said Roshi.

The referee asked Smith if he wanted to give up, but instead of replying, Smith somehow managed to roll over and get Krillin in a pinning position.

"Oh snap! Look at that!" said King.

"Smith's turned that crucifix into a pin!" said Roshi.

1…2…

Krillin released the submission hold and kicked out of the pin.

"Whoa! Near-fall just like that!" said King.

"And Krillin just barely kicked out of it!" said Roshi.

Smith got off of Krillin and slid out of the ring to get the feeling back in his arms. Krillin sat up with a shocked expression on his face and as he turned to see Smith outside the ring, he immediately followed.

"And look at Krillin! He can't believe that just happened and that he was a second away from losing the match!" said King.

"And he's going right after Smith!" said Roshi.

Smith had walked over by the announcer's table, still twisting his arms around and as he did, Krillin leapt onto the steel steps nearby.

"Krillin's on the steel steps!" said King.

"What the hell is he going to do from there?" asked Roshi.

Once Smith turned around, Krillin leapt off the steps flying at him. As soon as Krillin was going to hit Smith, Smith threw his arm at him and connected with a hard clothesline, sending Krillin down to the ground.

"Oh damn! Talk about crashing and burning!" said King.

"Smith dropped Krillin like a bad habit with that clothesline!" said Roshi.

The crowd responded with a collective "Ooh!" as they heard the impact of Krillin hitting the ground. The Man With the Plan, knocked for a loop began to crawl over to the steel steps. Smith slid into the ring and right back out, breaking the referee's count.

"Smith breaks the referee's count!" said King.

"Good because he was at 7!" said Roshi.

Krillin made it to the steps and began to use them to pull himself, all the while Smith was behind him waiting for him to get up.

"Smith's sizing Krillin up for something!" said King.

Once Krillin reached his feet, Smith charged at him.

"There he goes!" said Roshi.

Suddenly, Krillin threw a head kick at Smith, connecting right in Smith's face.

"Oh my gosh!" said King.

Smith stumbled forward. Krillin moves out of the way and get behind Smith. As the larger man gets to his feet, Krillin runs towards him, flips forward over him, grabbing his head while he does, and drives it into the steps.

"Damn! As if the head kick wasn't bad enough! Smith's brains must be scrambled after that!" said Roshi.

Smith slumped over the steps after feeling his skull make contact with them. Krillin took a few moments to regain his composure before picking Smith up off the steps. Everyone in the Planet Yardrat Arena gasped as they saw the blood running down Smith's face.

"Smith's been busted wide open from those two shots to his head and the blood is beginning to spill!" said King.

Krillin threw Smith back in the ring and got on the apron. The crowd let out a pop when they found out Krillin's intentions.

"Krillin's going for his finisher!" said Roshi.

Krillin jumped up onto the top rope, bounced off, and as he flew towards Smith, performed a 450 splash onto Smith.

"There it is, the springboard 450," Cole said.

"Krillin has this won for his team," Roshi said.

Krillin had Smith pinned.

1…2…

Smith got his shoulder off the mat at the last split second. The crowd let out a pop of disbelief.

"What?" King said.

"How did Smith kick out of that?" Oolong said.

"I don't know," Roshi said.

Krillin slammed a fist down on the mat before getting to his feet, dragging Smith to his corner, and tagging in Tien.

"Here comes Tien!" said Roshi.

One-half of the WWE Tag Team Champions entered the ring and he started dropping hard kicks down on the bloodied Smith. Tien then backed into the ropes, went to Smith, leapt in the air and hit him with a body splash.

"Oh! A body splash after some hard kicks from Tien!" said King.

Smith rolled over to the middle of the ring in pain after feeling one-half of the WWE Tag Team Champions drop down on him. Tien walked over to Smith. He bent over, picked Smith up, and held him by his hair. All of a sudden, Smith surprised Tien with a sucker punch right to the jaw, causing Tien to release him.

"Ooh, what a punch right to Tien's face!" said Roshi.

Then Smith grabbed Tien's head, locked his arm around it, and dropped down to the mat, hitting a DDT. As Tien's head bounced off the mat and he collapsed to the mat, Smith started to crawl over to his corner and after reaching it, tagged in Kidd.

"Smith drops Tien with a DDT from out of nowhere and also manages to tag Kidd into the match!" said King.

There was a pop from the crowd as Kidd began to scale to the top of the turnbuckle.

"Kidd's made his way to the top rope!" said Roshi.

Tien shook his head a bit and started to get back up to his feet and after he did, turned to Kidd's direction. Kidd saw his chance and leapt off the turnbuckle, soared at Tien and dropped him with a missile dropkick right to his chin. One-half of the WWE Tag Team Champions plummeted to the mat, holding his chin in pain.

"Missile dropkick delivered from Kidd and Tien is laid out in the middle of the ring!" said King.

The crowd cheered loudly as Kidd got back to his feet, ran at Krillin, and punched him right in the face, causing The Man with the Plan to falter on the apron. Afterwards, Kidd ran right back at Tien and covered him.

"Kidd delivered a hard shot to Krillin and has now covered Tien!" said Roshi.

1…2…

Krillin shot into the ring and broke the pin by pulling Kidd off of Tien.

"Krillin gets into the ring and breaks the pin!" said King.

The referee jumped in and began to push Krillin back. Kidd got to his feet and started to advance towards Krillin and as he got close to him, the referee turned around and began to hold Kidd back from attacking Krillin.

"Now the referee is trying to keep distance between Kidd and Krillin! Man I hate that! Let 'em fight!" said Roshi.

During this time, Tien had recovered and had gotten to his feet.

"Tien's back up!" said King.

Krillin began approach Kidd and the referee turned back to him and began to push him back. At that time, Tien got behind Kidd and got into his Crane stance. As Kidd turned around, Tien jumped in the air and hit Kidd in the face with his right foot, hitting the Crane Kick.

"Oh my God! Tien just hit Kidd with the Crane Kick!" said King.

As Kidd fell to the mat holding his face, Krillin, while on the apron, immediately ran at Smith on the opposing side of the ring. He leapt at Smith and took him off the ramp with a hurricarana.

"And Krillin just went over and dropped Smith with a hurricarana!" said Roshi.

Back in the ring, Tien turned Kidd over and covered him.

"Tien's got Kidd covered!" said King.

1…2…3…

"Whoa!" said Roshi.

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It is all over! Turtle Crane Inc. has defeated The Hart Dynasty!" said King.

_**(Billy Lincoln – "Out to Kill")**_

"Here are your winners, and still WWE Tag Team Champions, Krillin and Tien Shinhan, Turtle Crane Incorporated," Roberts said.

The crowd cheered as the winners were announced. Krillin got back in the ring and grabbed his championship belt from the ref. He and Tien held the belts in the air as the crowd cheered. The two exited the ring and headed up the ramp.

**Ringside**

"A successful title defense for Turtle Crane Inc.," Roshi said. "The road doesn't end here, because they are set to defend their WWE Tag Team Championships at Night of Champions."

"Who will their opponents be?" Oolong said.

"That remains to be seen," King said.

"Up next is the 7-on-1 Gauntlet Match pitting the WWE Champion Vegeta against the Nexus," Cole said. "How will Vegeta survive this onslaught?"

**Vegeta vs. The Nexus (7-on-1 Gauntlet Match)**

"The following is a 7-on-1 Gauntlet Match," Roberts said. "In this match, one member of the Nexus will compete at a time. If said member is eliminated, another member will take his place. This will continue until all members have been eliminated by pinfall or submission or if the WWE Champion Vegeta is pinned or forced to submit."

_**(12 Stones – "We Are One")**_

_We walk alone  
In the unknown  
We live to win another victory  
We are the young  
Dying sons  
We live to change the face of history so be afraid  
It's the price we pay  
The only easy day was yesterday_

The first Nexus member competing, Darren Young walks out and walks down the ramp as the crowd boos the man loudly.

"Introducing first, representing the Nexus, Darren Young," Roberts said.

"Darren Young is easy prey for Vegeta," Cole said.

"Hate to say it but you're right," King said.

_**(Jim Johnston – "Invasion (remix)")**_

**Backstage at Vegeta's Locker Room**

Someone knocks on the door and shouts to Vegeta inside.

"It's time!" the man said.

Vegeta transforms into a Super Saiyan. The aftershocks of the transformation tear the door down. Vegeta walks out and walks down the hall to the entrance way. He eventually makes his way to the stairs and walks up them to get to the entrance.

**Back to the Arena**

Vegeta comes out to the arena to loud cheers with the WWE Championship around his waist. The lights turn blue and white. He smirks as he is engulfed in pyro. He inhales the smoke, blows it out through his nose, and punches and kicks the air rapidly, setting off more pyro.

"And from Planet Vegeta, he is the WWE Champion, 'The Prince of All Saiyans,' VEGETA," Roberts said as the crowd cheered louder.

Vegeta walks down the ramp and slides into the ring. He stands on one of the turnbuckles and folds his arms, while looking out into the crowd. The crowd went crazy for their hero.

"It seems Vegeta wants to get this over quick in order to avoid exhaustion," King said.

"He has seven people to go through, what do you expect?" Cole asked.

The bell rings to start the match.

"The gauntlet is now underway," Oolong said.

Vegeta and Young lock up with Vegeta getting the better of as he got Young in a headlock as Young pushed him away and Vegeta came back with a shoulder block as he taunted the crowd. Young then kipped up and gave Vegeta a big chop and Vegeta tried to give one back but Young ducked and came back with a dropkick knocking Vegeta down.

"Hang in there, Vegeta," King shouts.

As Vegeta got up, missed a wheel kick, and Young scoop slammed him down. He ran to the ropes, came back at Vegeta with a flipping senton as he went for a pin.

"There's the pin," King said.

1…2…

Vegeta gets his shoulder off the mat.

Vegeta went to the corner but Young jumped on him and flipped him over with a monkey flip then landed with a fast leg drop and goes for another pin.

1…2…

Vegeta gets his shoulder up once again.

Vegeta gets up and knees Young in the gut then throws him shoulder first into the ring post and taking a minute to recover and he gets back on the attack. He charged up his energy in his hands.

"Galick Gun!" Vegeta shouts and fires at Young, knocking him down to the mat.

"The Galick Gun may do it," Roshi said. Vegeta pins Young.

1…2…3…

"Wow! He got him," Cole said.

"Next!" Roshi said.

The crowd saw Heath Slater run down the ramp and get in the ring.

"Here we go, another Nexus member ready to compete," Roshi said.

Vegeta and Slater met in the middle of the ring and Vegeta hit Slater with a quick punch to the face before placing The One Man Rock Band in a headlock.

"Vegeta is hit with a punch right off the bat and now finds himself in a headlock!" said Oolong.

Vegeta was attempting to hit a Royal Decree (Lifting DDT) on Slater, but The One Man Rock Band wrapped his arms around Vegeta's waist, lifted him up, and hit him with a Northern Lights Suplex, immediately landing in a pinning position.

"Slater turns Vegeta's headlock into a beautiful suplex!" said Roshi.

"And he has him pinned!" said Oolong.

The referee dropped down to make the count, but Vegeta kicked out before a count could be made.

"Quick kick out by the WWE Champion!" said Roshi.

The two of them scrambled to their feet and Slater hit Vegeta with a kick to the stomach. Vegeta doubled over and Slater followed up with a hammer fist to The Prince of all Saiyans' back.

"Ouch! That was a hard shot!" said Oolong.

Then Slater wrapped his arms around Vegeta from behind, lifted him up in the air, and hit him with a German Suplex.

"Ooh, and that was even harder!" said Roshi.

Vegeta bounced off the mat and held the back of his head as he felt the effects of the suplex. Slater got to his feet, picked Vegeta up, and led him over to one of the corners and slammed his head down on the top turnbuckle. The Prince of all Saiyans' head snapped back and as it did, Slater locked his arms around Vegeta's head from behind.

"What does Slater have planned here!" asked Oolong.

Just when the Nexus member was going to drop down to the mat and take Vegeta with him, the WWE Champion grabbed a hold of the ropes in front of him. As a result, Slater dropped right down to the mat himself, hurting his entire front side.

"Vegeta holds onto the ropes and avoids being taken down by Slater!" said Roshi.

As Slater rolled onto his back, Vegeta leapt onto the middle turnbuckle, launched himself off of them, and hit the downed Nexus member with a leg drop across his neck.

"Vegeta hits a very nice springboard legdrop!" said Oolong.

There was a pop from the crowd as Slater held his neck and Vegeta covered him.

"And Vegeta has Slater pinned!" said Roshi.

1

Slater quickly kicked out of the pin.

"That was a quick kick out!" said Oolong.

Vegeta got to his feet and made his way to Slater's legs and lifted them up. Vegeta looked out at the crowd before leaping up, extending his legs forward, and slamming down on Slater. However, The One Man Rock Band blocked the legdrop with his hands, causing Vegeta to fall down on his back.

"Slater reverses Vegeta's patented double legdrop!" said Roshi.

Slater got to his feet and covered Vegeta in a jackknife pin.

"And now he as Vegeta in a pinning position!" said Oolong.

1

Vegeta rolled over, getting his shoulder off of the mat.

"And Vegeta gets out of the pin quickly as well!" said Roshi.

"Just like we thought! Another great back and forth match!" said Oolong.

The two champions got to their feet and as Vegeta tried to lock up with Slater, The One Man Rock Band pushed him away. As Vegeta staggered back, Slater kicked him in the stomach, making him double over. Then, as Slater tried to whip Vegeta into the ropes, The Prince of all Saiyans reversed it and sent the Nexus member into the ropes instead. As Slater returned to him, Vegeta leapfrogged over him and Slater went into the other ropes. As Slater returned to Vegeta a second time, the WWE Champion leapt up, wrapped his legs around his opponent's head, and hit him with a hurricarana and landed in a pinning position.

"Vegeta hits a hurricarana on Slater after a great series of maneuvers and has him pinned!" said Roshi.

1…2…

Slater kicked out of the pin, throwing Vegeta off of him.

"Vegeta got a nearfall right there!" said Oolong.

Slater scrambled over to one of the corners and at that moment, Vegeta rushed at him and used his leaping ability to leap from the mat to the top turnbuckle. But, as soon as he did that, Slater walked forward and dropped backwards, slamming Vegeta's head into the top turnbuckle.

"Ooh! Vegeta shows some great athletic ability there but Slater gets the drop on him!" said Roshi.

"Yeah, by dropping him on the turnbuckle!" said Oolong.

The WWE Champion had a dazed look on his face and then he found himself being rolled up into a pinning position.

"Slater has Vegeta pinned!" said Roshi.

1…2…

Vegeta kicked out of the pin.

"And now Slater gets a nearfall! This is some great action we are seeing here!" said Oolong.

Slater got to his feet and then measured up his opponent, waiting for him to get to his feet. Vegeta eventually made it back to his feet. Slater jumped up.

"Slater is going for Sweetness!" said Roshi.

There was a pop from the crowd as they saw Slater go for his finishing maneuver, but all of a sudden, Vegeta spun out of the position he was in and caught Slater and held him up in a vertical suplex position. Vegeta jumped up in the air and moved Slater's body in front of him, so the two were belly-to-belly. Vegeta was in a sitout position as he descended back down to the floor. He drove Slater's head into the mat, hitting the SSD.

"Oh! Vegeta spins out of the position he was in and hits Slater with the Saiyan Screwdriver!" said Oolong as Vegeta pinned Slater.

1…2…3…

The crowd cheered as Vegeta got the fall, but he knew he was nowhere near done. He still had five more members to face.

"_Damn it! If I drag this out, I'll be exhausted by the time I face Barrett!" the WWE Champion thought._

Vegeta hardly had any time to recover as David Otunga entered the ring.

"Vegeta may not be showing any signs of fatigue, but he will soon," Cole said.

"No shit Sherlock!" King said.

Otunga and Vegeta started off by circling each other a few times before meeting in the middle of the ring. They looked like they were going to lock up, but Otunga ducked down, pulled Vegeta's legs out from under him, and covered him in a jackknife pin.

"Otunga starts things off with a jackknife pin!" said Roshi.

1

Vegeta quickly kicked out of the pin but got back up slowly.

"Vegeta got out of that one no problem but the gauntlet is taking its toll!" said King.

"And Vegeta isn't half way through the gauntlet," Oolong said.

Otunga had a smug look on his face as he laughed a bit at the WWE Champion and Vegeta shrugged it off. They circled each other again and when they met in the middle of the ring, they locked up. Suddenly, Vegeta grabbed one of Otunga's arms, leapt in the air, and executed a flying armbar, dropping Otunga down to the ground on his back and pulling hard on his arm.

"Oh wow! Vegeta just pulled off a picture perfect flying armbar!" said Roshi.

There was a pop from the crowd as Otunga yelled out in pain and before the referee could ask him if he gives up, Vegeta leapt on top of him and covered him.

"And now Vegeta has him pinned!" said King.

1…2…

Otunga kicked out of the pin and rolled out of the ring.

"Whoa! Vegeta gets a near-fall on Otunga right there!" said Roshi.

"Otunga better watch it! Vegeta is for real tonight!" said King.

Vegeta got to his feet and as he looked at the surprised weasel on the outside of the ring, he held his fingers up implying that he almost had him. Otunga, irked from Vegeta's gesture, got back in the ring and charged at him. Vegeta ducked a clothesline from Otunga and ran into the ropes.

"Otunga misses a clothesline!" said Roshi.

Otunga regained his balance, turned around, and saw Vegeta running at him. Once the WWE Champion was close enough, grabbed his head, and slammed it right down on his knee.

"Ooh! Otunga may have missed that clothesline but he hits that facebuster right on the button!" said King.

The crowd booed as Vegeta dropped down to the mat holding his face. Otunga sneered at the WWE Champion before covering him.

"Otunga's got Vegeta pinned!" said Roshi.

1…2

Vegeta kicked out of the pin.

"Vegeta kicks out at 2!" said King.

Otunga got up, picked Vegeta up, and kneed him in his stomach. The WWE Champion doubled over before feeling himself being picked up by Otunga and being placed on his shoulder.

"After a hard shot to Vegeta's stomach Otunga has him up on his shoulder!" said Roshi.

Just before Otunga was going to slam Vegeta down, the WWE Champion began to wildly flail his legs to get out of Otunga's grip.

"Vegeta's trying to get out of that position!" said King.

Eventually, Vegeta dropped back down to his feet, picked Otunga up, and hit him with a back body drop.

"Nice counter by Vegeta as he fights out of what may have been a very dangerous spot for him!" said Roshi.

There was a pop from the crowd as Otunga's body hit the mat and he rolled around in pain before coming to a stop at one of the corners. Vegeta went over to the adjacent corner and caught his breath from the shot to his stomach before turning his attention back to Otunga, who had used the corner to get back to his feet. Once Otunga was back to his feet and slumped in the corner, Vegeta charged at him.

"There goes Vegeta! What's he about to do here!" asked King.

At the last minute, Otunga pulled himself up to the top turnbuckle and delivered a straight kick right to Vegeta's face.

"Oh my gosh!" said Roshi.

The crowd responded with a collective "Ooh!" at the sight and Vegeta staggered back, a bit of blood coming from his nose.

"Vegeta was hit smack dab in the face with that kick and it must've smashed his nose in because the blood is flowing!" said King.

Otunga, smirking at his opponent, leapt towards him and brought him down to the mat with an axe handle. Vegeta's body was laid out and Otunga covered him.

"Otunga hits Vegeta with an axe handle and now has him pinned! He just may have him here!" said Roshi.

1…2…

Vegeta got his shoulder off of the mat.

"Oh, and Vegeta breaks the pin at 2!" said King.

Otunga slammed his fist down on the mat before standing back up and going to one of the corners and started to stalk Vegeta. There was a pop from the crowd as they saw Otunga preparing for his finishing move and Vegeta staggered as he got to his feet.

"Uh oh! Vegeta is in a very bad spot here!" said Roshi.

"He sure is! Otunga's getting ready for the Verdict!" said Cole.

Once the WWE Champion was up and he turned to face Otunga, Otunga grabbed Vegeta and prepared to lift him.

"There he goes!" said Roshi.

Once Otunga lifted Vegeta in the air, Vegeta countered and wrapped his right arm around Otunga's neck, choking him. Vegeta wrapped his legs around Otunga's torso and got him down to the mat, locking in the Prince's Wrath.

"Whoa! Vegeta counters in the nick of time and avoids the Verdict!" said King.

"And Vegeta locks on the Prince's Wrath!" Cole said.

Otunga flails around so as to not lose consciousness. Otunga was fading fast and tried to crawl to the ropes, only for Vegeta to wrench harder.

"Otunga is about to fade away!" Roshi said.

"And the ref is about to lift Otunga's arm!" Oolong said.

The ref lifted Otunga's arm and it fell to the mat.

"1…" The crowd chimed.

The ref lifted Otunga's arm back up, and it fell to the ground again.

"2…" The crowd chimed again.

The ref lifted the arm a final time…

"Is this it?" Cole said.

…and it fell to the ground one last time.

"3…" The crowd chimed and cheered as Otunga was eliminated by submission.

"Whoa!" said King.

"Ok who's next?" Cole said.

Justin Gabriel ran down the ramp and slid into the ring as Vegeta got up, wiped the blood from his nose, and kicked Otunga out of the ring.

"It's Justin Gabriel," Roshi said.

"This is the fourth member of the Nexus, three more after this," King said.

They met in the middle of the ring in a lockup and after a small struggle, Gabriel shoved Vegeta all the way across the ring. There was a pop from the crowd as Vegeta hit the mat and looked at Gabriel with a surprised look on his face while Gabriel motioned with his hands for him to bring it on.

"Ooh, bring it on indeed! Gabriel uses that strength of his to get the upper hand on Vegeta!" said Cole.

Vegeta got back to his feet and he and Gabriel once again circled each other before meeting in the ring. Just when it looked like they were going to lock up, Vegeta positioned himself behind Gabriel and managed to lock his arms around his waist.

"Nice quick move by Vegeta there! I don't think Gabriel saw that one coming!" said King.

Gabriel was thrown off guard a bit from Vegeta's sudden move and The WWE Champion then ran forward, pushing Gabriel up against the ropes, then he used the momentum he got from the push and ropes to pull Gabriel down and roll him up in a pinning position.

"Whoa! Vegeta has gotten Gabriel rolled up in a pin!" said Cole.

1…2…

Gabriel kicked out of the pin and the force of his kick out launched Vegeta up to his feet.

"Big kick out by Gabriel!" said King.

"But Vegeta got a near-fall on him! That was a close one!" said Cole.

The WWE Champion continued his assault by landing hard kicks on him as he began to stand up. Then Vegeta grabbed Gabriel's head and landed a few forearm shots to his face, backing him up into the ropes once more. Vegeta grabbed his opponent's arm and tried to whip him across the ring, but Gabriel pulled him to him, lifted him up, and set him up on his shoulders.

"Uh oh! Look at the strength!" said King.

There was a pop from the crowd as Gabriel carried Vegeta to the center of the ring and then fell to his back, smashing Vegeta down to the mat, hitting a Samoan Drop and immediately landing in a pinning position.

"Oh damn! Gabriel hits a hard Samoan Drop on Vegeta and has him pinned!" said Cole.

1…2…

Vegeta kicked out of the pin.

"Vegeta kicks out, but Gabriel himself gets a near-fall!" said King.

Gabriel got up and dragged Vegeta over to one of the corners and positioned him in front of it before climbing the turnbuckle.

"Gabriel's looking to do some big damage here with his 450!" said Cole.

Seconds later, Gabriel them jumped off and performed a 450 onto Vegeta. Suddenly, Vegeta scrambled to his feet and managed to catch Gabriel on his shoulders and got him up in a vertical suplex.

"Oh my gosh! Look at that!" said King.

"Vegeta caught Gabriel on his shoulders and stopped what looked like a huge 450 splash!" said Cole.

"And he has him in position for the SSD!" said King.

The crowd began to cheer loudly as Vegeta walked to the middle of the ring and just as he launched Gabriel off of his shoulders to hit his finishing move, Gabriel maneuvered himself in midair and managed to roll Vegeta up in a pinning position by doing a Sunset Flip.

"Whoa! Gabriel's rolled Vegeta up!" said Cole.

1…2…

Vegeta kicked out of the pin.

"Vegeta kicks out! Wow what a match!" said King.

"I'll say! Did you see the way Gabriel countered that SSD? That was awesome!" said Cole.

The two of them got back to their feet and as Vegeta rushed at Gabriel with a clothesline, Gabriel ducked it, picked The WWE Champion up, and hit him with a body slam.

"Vegeta gets hit with a body slam!" said King.

Gabriel fell back into the ropes to catch his breath from the action before advancing back to Vegeta and picking him. As he did, Vegeta began to land punches to Gabriel's stomach, stunning him a bit. Vegeta took that chance to lift Gabriel back up into the vertical suplex position and the crowd cheered loudly.

"Vegeta fights back and he is going for the SSD again! Will he hit it this time?" asked King.

However, Gabriel swung his body to the side and got out of The WWE Champion's grip. Gabriel kicked Vegeta in his stomach, causing him to double over and then got Vegeta's head between his legs. There was a pop from the crowd as the fans saw Gabriel getting ready to lift Vegeta.

"Gabriel escaped from Vegeta's grip and he looks like he's gonna counter the SSD!" said Cole.

Gabriel lifted Vegeta up in the air, but all of a sudden, The WWE Champion wrapped his legs around Gabriel's head, and hit him with a hurricarana.

"Whoa! Brilliant counter by Vegeta!" said King.

Vegeta then got on the side of Gabriel's head, grabbed his arm with both of his hands and began to twist it to the back of his head, locking on the Anaconda Vice.

"Vegeta The Anaconda Vise locked on Gabriel!" said Cole.

"That's one of his wife's finishers," Roshi said.

"Oh my gosh, just look at the angle of Gabriel's arm! He's tough and strong but I don't know how much more he can take this!" said King.

Gabriel yelled out in pain as he felt his arm being contorted. He tried to fight out of it but it was no use and he was left with no choice but to tap out.

"Four down, three to go," Cole said. Vegeta got off Gabriel and stood up, huffing and hunched over, trying to regain stamina.

"_I am the Saiyan prince, I shouldn't get this tired," Vegeta thought. "These Nexus weaklings cannot be this strong. Tarver's next. I can take him, I'm confident of that. Sheffield may be a problem. I need to end it with Tarver in less than 3 and a half minutes and Sheffield in less than 2 minutes. I can't keep toying with them."_

Speaking of Tarver, "Mr. 1.9" entered the ring and got into his boxing stance.

"Michael Tarver is not backing down from Vegeta," King said.

"The WWE Champion is feeling the effect of the gauntlet even further," Roshi said.

Tarver and Vegeta met in the middle of the ring and Vegeta made the first move, hitting Tarver with a hard kick to the gut and following up with a forearm to the face. Then Vegeta grabbed Tarver's arm and tried to whip him into a corner but Mr. 1.9 reversed it and sent Vegeta into the corner instead. Tarver took two small steps towards Vegeta before he exploded towards him and hit him with a clothesline so hard that it brought the WWE Champion down to the mat.

"Oh man! Vegeta got things started off with some nice moves but now he finds himself on the mat after a very hard clothesline from Tarver!" said Roshi.

Tarver reached down grabbed Vegeta's head and lifted it just a bit off the mat before slamming it forcefully back down.

"There wasn't anything pretty about that one!" said Oolong.

Vegeta grit his teeth and grabbed the back of his head as he felt his head rattling from the impact. Tarver dropped a few massive elbows down on the WWE Champion's lower back, causing him to yell out loud and made it harder for him to get his breath back.

"Vegeta sure is taking quite the beating in the early parts of this match!" said Roshi.

"This is going to be real bad for him in the future if this continues!" said Oolong.

Mr. 1.9 picked his opponent up and measured him. Letting out a primal yell, Tarver charged at Vegeta and tried to hit him with a clothesline, but Vegeta ducked it. Tarver lost his balance a bit from the momentum and Vegeta took this chance to run at him. He decked Tarver with a left jab, then another, and another. He finished the combo with a right knockout hook, executing Final Assault.

"Vegeta ducks a clothesline from Tarver and then hits him with Final Assault!" said Roshi.

There was pop from the crowd and Tarver quickly got back to his feet although still dazed from the Final Assault. He backed into one of the corners and Vegeta didn't let up. The WWE Champion ran at his opponent, leapt towards him, and managed to monkey flip Tarver out of the corner and onto his back in the middle of the ring. The crowd all let out surprised gasps as they saw Tarver fly out of the corner.

"Vegeta monkey flips Tarver," Cole said.

Vegeta got back to his feet, ran into the ropes in front of Tarver, bounced off them, and hit Tarver with a dropkick right to his face, dropping Mr. 1.9.

"Tarver is dropped down by a dropkick to the face!" said Oolong.

The crowd was going crazy as Vegeta went for the pin.

"And Vegeta is going for the first pin attempt of the match!" said Roshi.

1

Tarver muscled out of the pin.

"Whoa! Not even a 2 count!" said Oolong.

Vegeta got to his feet and grabbed Tarver by his head, picking him up off the mat. As soon as he was on his feet, Tarver surprised the WWE Champion with a straight punch to his face, causing Vegeta to reel back and turn his back to Mr. 1.9.

"Oh! Punch right to the face!" said Roshi.

Tarver leapt at Vegeta, wrapped his arms around his head and hitting him with a hard bulldog of his own.

"Tarver responds with a bulldog of his own!" said Oolong.

Vegeta's head hit the mat hard and he clutched it once more and as he did, Tarver looked over at him with a sick look on his face.

"Oh my! This does not look good for Vegeta!" said Roshi.

"You think! That look on Tarver's face says that there is going to be something devastating in the near future for Vegeta!" said Oolong.

Mr. 1.9 stood up and dropped another huge elbow on Vegeta, this time hitting him right in the back of his already hurt head.

"Ouch!" said Roshi.

Vegeta was flattened out by that and after Tarver got back to his feet he backed up into the corner adjacent from where Vegeta was. The crowd began to chant "Vegeta! Vegeta! Vegeta!" to will the WWE Champion on and a few minutes later, the WWE Champion slowly got back to his feet.

"Oh man! This ain't gonna be pretty at all!" said Oolong.

As soon as Tarver saw Vegeta face him, he took off running at him and threw his whole body at Vegeta, crushing him between his body and the turnbuckle.

"Oh my God!" said Roshi.

"Squashed like a pancake!" said Oolong.

Tarver backed away from Vegeta and the WWE Champion fell down to the mat stomach first. Mr. 1.9 held both of his arms up in the air, signifying victory and the crowd responded with boos.

"The crowd may be booing but Tarver is right on with what he is signifying at the moment!" said Roshi.

"If he keeps this up, that is undeniable!" said Oolong.

After coming back to Vegeta, Tarver was smirking as he reached down and started to slap the WWE Champion in the back of his head countless times, laughing at him in the process.

"Man, talk about disrespecting your opponent!" said Roshi.

This angered Vegeta, who retaliated with a punch to the stomach. Vegeta got back to his feet quickly. He lifted the hunched over Tarver into the air in a vertical suplex. Vegeta jumped up in the air and moved Tarver's body in front of him, so the two were belly-to-belly. Vegeta was in a sitout position as he descended back down to the floor. He drove Tarver's head into the mat, hitting the SSD.

"Vegeta connects with the SSD out of nowhere!" Cole said.

Vegeta pins Tarver to the mat.

1…2…3…

"There goes Tarver," Oolong said.

"Vegeta may have trouble with Skip Sheffield," King said.

Sheffield ran down the ramp and slid into the ring, cracking his knuckles and neck, glaring at Vegeta.

"Vegeta needs to get through Skip Sheffield, and Wade Barrett will be all that's left," Roshi said.

Vegeta and Sheffield met in the middle of the ring and Sheffield started things off by throwing hard punches at Vegeta and connecting with them right in his face.

"Sheffield starts things off with some hard shots to Vegeta's face!" said King.

When Sheffield through another punch, Vegeta caught it in his arms, leapt off the mat, and dropped down to the mat on his back, hitting Sheffield with a single arm DDT.

"Nice counter there by Vegeta!" said Roshi.

"And Sheffield's arm must be in some pain now!" said King.

The Corn-fed Meathead rolled to the side clutching his arm. Vegeta got to his feet and walked to Sheffield's head, flexing his arms as he did so. Sheffield shook some of the feeling back into his arm and managed to make it to his hands and knees before he felt Vegeta drop his leg across the back of his head, bringing him back down to the mat. Vegeta got to his feet quickly and dropped a second legdrop across Sheffield's head, and that made The Corn-fed Meathead shoot up off the mat holding the back of his head.

"Ouch! 2 legdrops to the back of the head!" said Roshi.

"And that last one got Sheffield up off the mat real quick!" said King.

Sheffield went to the ropes and took a few seconds to regain his bearings and as he did, Vegeta got up and made his way towards him. Vegeta put his hands on Sheffield to turn him around and as soon as Sheffield felt Vegeta touch him, The Corn-fed Meathead whirled around and connected with another hard punch to Vegeta's jaw.

"There's another hard punch from Sheffield!" said Roshi.

"That sure sent Vegeta reeling!" said King.

The WWE Champion reeled back from the punch and Sheffield followed his attack up with a kick to the midsection, causing Vegeta to bend over and hold his stomach. Sheffield took this chance to wrap his arms around Vegeta's head and bring him down to the mat with a snapmare. As Vegeta's body hit the mat, Sheffield continued his attack by hooking his arms around Vegeta's and locking on a submission hold.

"Now Sheffield has a pretty unique submission hold on Vegeta!" said Roshi.

"Look at the amount of pressure that Sheffield is applying on him!" said King.

Vegeta grit his teeth and when the referee asked him if he wanted to give up, he yelled out "No!" Sheffield applied more pressure to his submission hold and it caused his opponent to yell out louder.

"Oh this must be excruciating for Vegeta!" said Roshi.

A few seconds later Vegeta held his head down and then threw it backwards, hitting Sheffield in the forehead with the back of his own.

"Ow!" said King.

That knocked Sheffield for a loop and Vegeta followed with a second harder one, causing The Corn-fed Meathead to release his submission hold.

"That was a smart move by Vegeta to get out of that submission!" said Roshi.

Sheffield backed into the ropes holding his throbbing head. Vegeta got to his feet and when he did Sheffield had charged at him with a kick, but the WWE Champion caught Sheffield's foot in his hands. Sheffield stood there hopping on one leg for a couple of seconds until Vegeta placed one of his legs behind Sheffield's and sweep-kicked him down to the mat on his back.

"And Vegeta brings Sheffield down to the mat with a nice leg sweep!" said King.

The Corn-fed Meathead arched his back when he made contact with the mat. Vegeta stepped over Sheffield and was standing directly over The Corn-fed Meathead as he reached down to pick him up. However, when he did, Sheffield poked Vegeta in his eyes, causing the WWE Champion to back up off of him.

"That was a dirty tactic by Sheffield!" said King.

"That shows that he has a bit of that killer instinct in him to do what it takes to win!" said Roshi.

Sheffield got to his feet and approached Vegeta, whose back was facing him. The Corn-fed Meathead placed his sharp claws on Vegeta's back and raked his back, causing the WWE Champion to yell out in pain and take a few steps forward.

"Oh man! Sharp claws raked down the back!" said King.

Sheffield followed up by raking Vegeta's back again, this time sending him into the ropes.

"And he does it again!" said Roshi.

Sheffield got behind Vegeta, wrapped his arms around him, and tried to lift him up off the mat. Vegeta saw that he was in trouble and instinctively grabbed a hold of the top rope and held on to it.

"Smart move by Vegeta to grab the ropes like that to avoid what is sure to be a powerful and devastating maneuver!" said King.

Sheffield didn't give up and once again tried to lift the WWE Champion up, but suddenly Vegeta headbutted him with the back of his head once again, causing The Corn-fed Meathead to release him.

"Another headbutt by Vegeta!" said Roshi.

As Sheffield staggered back, Vegeta leapt to the apron on the outside of the ring and measured his opponent up.

"What is he about to do!" asked King.

Once Sheffield walked just a bit closer in his direction, Vegeta leapt onto the top ropes, soared at Sheffield, wrapped his legs around his head, and brought him down to the mat with a head scissor takedown.

"WHOA!" said Roshi.

There was a loud pop from the crowd as Sheffield hit the mat and arched his back.

"Beautiful head scissor takedown by Vegeta!" said King.

Vegeta got to his feet and just as he went to Sheffield to pin him, The Corn-fed Meathead rolled out of the ring. Vegeta watched as Sheffield made it back to his feet and rolled his head to get the feeling back in his neck.

"Good move! Sheffield knew that he was about to be on the receiving end of a pinning position and wanted to put distance between him and Vegeta!" said Roshi.

The referee began to count Sheffield out and as he did, Vegeta held his fist up in the air, gaining a small pop from the crowd.

When the referee's count reached 6, Sheffield quickly got back into the ring and rushed at Vegeta. Once he was in range, Sheffield through a clothesline at Vegeta, but the WWE Champion ducked it. Sheffield lost his balance because of how much force was put into the clothesline and stumbled into one of the corners of the ring. He turned around only to be hit in the head with an enzuiguri kick.

"OOH!" said Roshi and King.

The smack of the kick sounded throughout the building and Sheffield was knocked out on his feet.

"I know that one hurt!" said King.

Vegeta got to his feet and after hitting The Corn-fed Meathead with a kick to the stomach, positioned his head in the DDT position. He grabbed Sheffield's trunks and lifted him in the air. Vegeta dropped Sheffield on his head, hitting the Royal Decree.

"Now that was one hard as hell Royal Decree!" said King.

Vegeta flipped his body over and covered Sheffield.

"And Vegeta is going for the first pin attempt on Sheffield!" said Roshi.

1…2…3…

"He got him!" Oolong said.

"Now Wade Barrett remains," King said.

Wade Barrett came out and slid into the ring, staring down Vegeta.

"Can Vegeta overcome this last opponent?" Roshi said.

Barrett started things off by quickly rushing at Vegeta and tried to hit him with a clothesline, but Vegeta ducked it and Barrett almost went flying into the turnbuckle but managed to stop himself.

"Whoa! Barrett almost goes right into the turnbuckle!" said Cole.

"But he managed to stop just in time!" said Oolong.

Then The Bareknuckle Fighter felt two feet hit him hard in the back and send him to the outside of the ring.

"Vegeta just dropkicked Barrett right in the back of his head!" said Cole.

Barrett hit the floor and quickly got back to his feet. As he did, he saw Vegeta grab the ropes and launch himself out of the ring. Barrett had no time to move out of the way and he was hit with a springboard crossbody, sending him down to the floor on his back.

"Wow! A flying crossbody out of the ring brings Barrett down to the floor!" said Oolong.

The fans ringside were going crazy as Vegeta got to his feet, picked Barrett up, and threw him back in the ring. Vegeta followed him in and covered him.

"Vegeta goes for the cover!" said Cole.

1…2….

Barrett kicked out.

"And Barrett kicks out!" said Oolong.

Vegeta decided to quicken the pace and got back to his feet. Then he ran into the ropes, came back to Barrett, and swiftly hit his opponent with a leg drop. Barrett sat up, holding his throat, and rolled out of the ring.

"Barrett gets hit with a leg drop and rolls out of the ring afterwards!" said Cole.

Vegeta exited the ring and followed Barrett, but as soon as he put his arms on him to turn him around, Barrett hit The Prince of All Saiyans with an elbow to the stomach. Vegeta doubled over and Barrett took that opportunity to grab him and hurl him into the barricade.

"Barrett surprises Vegeta with an elbow to the stomach and then hurls him into the barricade!" said Oolong.

"I know that one hurt!" said Cole.

The fans ringside jumped back in surprise at just how hard Vegeta hit the barricade. Barrett laughed at Vegeta before picking him up and throwing him back inside the ring. Barrett got into the ring and lifted Vegeta into a belly-to-back position.

"What does Barrett has on his mind now!" asked Oolong.

Barrett lifted Vegeta into the air and fell back, knocking the WWE Champion into the ground.

"Whoa! Nice belly-to-back suplex by Barrett!" said Cole.

Barrett crawled over to Vegeta and covered him.

"Barrett has covered Vegeta!" said Oolong.

1…2…

Vegeta got his shoulder up off the mat.

"Vegeta breaks the pin at 2!" said Cole.

Barrett got to his feet and sauntered around the ring a bit before he started to rain down hard kicks on Vegeta.

"I don't know if all that taunting was the smart thing for Barrett to do!" said Oolong. "He needs to keep the pressure on Vegeta!"

"That's exactly what he's doing!" said Cole. "He just wants to rub it in Vegeta's face a little bit! He is Nexus after all!"

Barrett then dropped down, grabbed The Prince of All Saiyans' head, and started hitting him with punches.

"And now he is following up with hard punches to Vegeta's skull!"

Barrett got to his feet and picked Vegeta up with him. Then Barrett whipped Vegeta into the ropes and as he came back to him, Barrett bent over. Vegeta leapfrogged over Barrett, quickly turned around, and rolled him up into a pinning position.

"Oh man! Look at that!" said Cole.

"Vegeta has rolled up Barrett!" said Oolong. "He may have him here!"

1…2…

Barrett kicked out and both competitors scrambled to their feet before Barrett dropped Vegeta back down with a dropkick to the chin.

"Ooh, and a hard dropkick from Barrett sends Vegeta back down to the mat!" said Cole.

"Whew, that was close!" said Oolong. "I thought Vegeta had him!"

At that moment, loud boos filled the Planet Yardrat Arena. Everyone turned to the entrance and saw Nappa coming down the ramp.

"Uh oh!" said Oolong. "Looks like Nappa is coming down to get a closer view of the action!" said Cole.

"I hope that it is just that and he won't interfere in the match!" said Oolong.

Barrett looked over and a smirk appeared on his face as he saw Vegeta' partner coming down the ramp and after Nappa reached the ring, Barrett reached his hand outside and gave him a hi-five before turning his attention back to Vegeta. The Bareknuckle Fighter picked his opponent off the mat, backed him into the ropes, and whipped him into the adjacent ropes. As he hit the ropes, Vegeta wrapped his arms around them to stop himself from going forward. Barrett took this chance to rush at him. Vegeta bent over at the last second and sent Barrett over the top rope.

"Vegeta sends Barrett flying!" said Oolong.

The Bareknuckle Fighter, however, landed on the apron, right in front of Nappa.

"But Barrett lands on the apron and avoids the floor!" said Cole.

Vegeta turned around and tried to hit Barrett in the stomach with a shoulder ram, but Barrett lifted up his knee and caught The Prince of All Saiyans right in the head.

"Oh my gosh!" said Oolong. "Vegeta is hit with a well-placed knee right to his head!"

"He must be seeing starts right about now after that!" said Cole.

Vegeta staggered back and Barrett leapt up onto the ropes, turned so that he was facing away from the ring.

"Whoa! Check out Barrett!" said Cole.

However, Vegeta managed to recover and leap onto the turnbuckle where Barrett was. He grabbed Barrett by the waist. He gave the Nexus leader a German Suplex, sending the two of them back down to the mat.

"Wow! Vegeta gave Barrett a German Suplex from the top rope," Roshi said.

Vegeta ascended to a Super Saiyan 2 and flew into the air.

"Oh no!" said Cole.

"Oh yes!" said Oolong. "Vegeta took to the air! And look at how he has powered up!"

"It may be time for the Final Flash!" said Cole.

The crowd let out a loud pop as they saw Vegeta charge up his energy and place his hands together.

"This is it, FINAL…" Vegeta shouted as the energy wave built up.

"Oh no!" Cole said.

"FLASH!" Vegeta fired the wave at Barrett. Barrett was struck by the wave and damaged even further.

"OH SNAP!" said Oolong.

"There it is! The Final Flash!" said Cole. "Vegeta just may get the win here!"

Vegeta flew down to Barrett covered him.

"There's the pin!" said Oolong.

1…2…3…

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It is all over!" said Oolong. "Vegeta has defeated the entire Nexus in the gauntlet!"

_**(Jim Johnston – "Invasion (remix)")**_

"Here is your winner, the WWE Champion, 'The Prince of All Saiyans,' Vegeta," Roberts said.

The crowd cheered loudly as the winner was announced. Vegeta was handed his belt, and the WWE Champion turned to Nappa, who was still on the outside with a scowl on his face. Vegeta glared at the larger man as well.

"What an intense stare down by two allies turned bitter enemies," Roshi said.

"I'd be mad too if my ally killed me," King said.

"Can't say I blame you for saying that," Oolong said.

Vegeta continued to look at Nappa as the latter walked backwards up the ramp not taking his eyes off his opponent for Night of Champions.

"These two are set to square off at Night of Champions for the WWE Championship," King said.

"What will happen with these two next week on the last RAW before Night of Champions?" Cole asked.

"We will see in seven days," Oolong said. "I'm Oolong alongside my colleagues Master Roshi, Jerry 'The King' Lawler, and…that guy." He pointed to Cole.

"Hey," Cole said.

"Thank you for watching Monday Night RAW," Oolong said. "Good night everybody!"

**End Chapter**

**The X: What a main event!**

**Vegeta: Damn it! That was exhausting!**

**The X: Next week is Pick Your Poison.**

**Vegeta: What the hell is that?**

**The X: You pick Nappa's opponent for his match next week, and he picks yours.**

**Vegeta: I will fight my opponent face to face, and I will destroy him with my own hands.**

**The X : Just rest up you got an autograph signing tomorrow and a press conference for Night of Champions the same day.**

**Vegeta: Great. Signing pieces of paper with my face on them for a line of brats and talking to the media. **

**The X: Comes with the territory. **

**Vegeta: R&R, insects!**


	15. Prelude to a Showdown

_Last time on DBWE…_

"_Here is your winner, the WWE Champion, 'The Prince of All Saiyans,' Vegeta," Roberts said._

_The crowd cheered loudly as the winner was announced. Vegeta was handed his belt, and the WWE Champion turned to Nappa, who was still on the outside with a scowl on his face. Vegeta glared at the larger man as well._

"_What an intense stare down by two allies turned bitter enemies," Roshi said._

"_I'd be mad too if my ally killed me," King said._

"_Can't say I blame you for saying that," Oolong said._

_Vegeta continued to look at Nappa as the latter walked backwards up the ramp not taking his eyes off his opponent for Night of Champions._

"_These two are set to square off at Night of Champions for the WWE Championship," King said._

"_What will happen with these two next week on the last RAW before Night of Champions?" Cole asked._

**Raditz (SmackDown!):**

**-Height: 6'2''**

**-Weight: 225**

**-Billed from: Planet Vegeta**

**-Nickname(s): "The Long-Haired Stallion"**

**-Quotes: "Right now,"; "Time to put you in your place,"; "Prepare to die"**

**-Fighting Style: Brawler; Dirty**

**-Entrance Theme: "Save Me" by Burn Halo **

**-Signature Moves: Superkick; Double Sunday; Saturday Crush / Here's A Present; High Power Rush; Eye poke; Saiyan's Boot (Running Arched Big Boot)**

**-Finishing Moves: Saturday Crash / Begone!; Shining Friday; Daily Dose / Drive-By Kick (Running big boot to the opponent's face while using their knee for leverage)**

**Bardock (SmackDown!):**

**-Height: 5'8''**

**-Weight: 175**

**-Billed from: Planet Vegeta**

**-Nickname(s): "The One Man Army"**

**-Quotes: "Such a sod,"; "Ok, come and get me!"**

**-Fighting Style: Technical; Submission**

**-Entrance Theme: "Animal I Have Become" by Three Days Grace**

**-Signature Moves: Final Revenger; Heat Phalanx; Riot Javelin; Bardock Combo (Bardock applies a Cobra Clutch to the opponent; then he applies a Rear Naked Choke; he finishes by turning over and punching the opponent in the head three times)**

**-Finishing Moves: Saiyan Spirit / Spirit of Saiyans; Final Spirit Cannon; Saiyan Mutilation (Bridging Double Chickenwing); Bardock Plunge (Diving Rolling Fireman's Carry Slam)**

**Match Card**

**Raditz vs. The Big Show **

**Launch w/Android 18 vs. Chi-Chi w/Michelle McCool**

**Bardock vs. Frieza**

**Intercontinental Champion Future Trunks and Piccolo vs. "Dashing" Cody Rhodes and Drew McIntyre **

**World Heavyweight Champion Goku vs. Jack Swagger and CM Punk**

_ Chapter 15: Prelude to a Showdown_

**_(Green Day - "Know Your Enemy")_**

The fireworks go off signaling the start of SmackDown! live from the King Castle Arena. The Ox King, Todd Grisham, and Matt Striker are at ringside.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Friday Night SmackDown!, where we come to you live from the King Castle Arena," Grisham said.

"That's right," Striker said. "Tonight features the debuts of Bardock and Raditz, both whom will have a title match at Night of Champions against Goku for the World's Heavyweight Championship."

"Right you are," Ox King said. "Let's get started with the first match of the evening."

**Raditz vs. The Big Show**

_**(Burn Halo – "Save Me")**_

_I've been looking for my next mistake_

_With every other little chance I take_

_I've left my mark everywhere I've been_

_I think it's time for me to come back down_

_I think it's time for me to stand my ground_

_I don't know where I should begin_

_I hope it's not too late_

A mixed reaction filled the building as the lights in the arena went off and a single red spotlight shone down on the center of the stage. Raditz came out from behind the curtain wearing his usual Saiyan armor with scouter and stood in the spotlight with his head down. As the music kicked up, Raditz held his head up, a dark look on his face and made his way down the ramp.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall," Chimel began. "Approaching the ring, from Planet Vegeta, Raditz."

"Raditz pulled an unlucky draw for his match, as he takes on the 7 foot near 500 pound Big Show," Grisham said.

Raditz reached the ring, slid into it, and stood in the middle of it, his expression never changing on his face. He looked towards the entrance, waiting for his opponent.

_**(Brand New Sin – "Crank it Up")**_

_Weeeellllll, it's a Big Show (oh)_

_It's a big, bad, show tonight (oh, baby come on, oh yeah)_

_Yeah, it's The Big Show (oh)_

_Crank it up, turn on them lights (turn em' on, oh)_

Big Show's pyro went off on the stage. The 7-foot athlete came from behind the curtain wearing his "Go Big or Get Lost" T-Shirt and bandana, smiling as he walked down the ramp. He looked out into the crowd as he was walking. He hi-fived the children at ringside as he approached the ring.

"And the opponent, standing 7 feet tall, weighing 485 pounds, The Big Show," Chimel said.

Big Show got onto the apron and entered the ring. He walked to his right and raised his hand into the air. He then threw his T-Shirt and bandana into the crowd.

"Raditz has a hell of a challenge ahead of him as he takes on the 7 foot, near 500 pound Big Show," Striker said.

Big Show turned his attention to Raditz as the bell sounded for the match to begin.

"And here we go! Raditz and Big Show, one on one!" said Striker.

Raditz and Big Show started things off by circling each other until meeting in the middle of the ring in a lockup. Big Show used his strength to shove Raditz all the way back to his corner.

"There is that raw power of Big Show being displayed front and center!" said Striker.

"Look at the look on Raditz's face! He can't believe that just happened!" said Grisham.

The Long-Haired Stallion looked up at The World's Largest Athlete with a surprised look on his face. Big Show simply retuned it with his same smiled and chuckled as well. Irked, Raditz charged at Big Show only to be hit in the face with a big boot.

"Ooh! Kick right to the mush!" said Striker.

Raditz held his face as he hit the mat and then felt himself being pulled up to his feet. Big Show set him up on his shoulder, walked to the nearby ropes, and dropped Raditz down on the ropes neck-first, hanging up The Long-Haired Stallion.

"Big Show hangs Raditz up on the ropes!" said Grisham.

As Raditz held his throat, Big Show backed up into the adjacent ropes. As The World's Largest Athlete came back to him, Raditz was dropped down to the mat with a huge shoulder block.

"And he follows that up with a shoulder block! Raditz is getting smashed in there!" said Striker.

Raditz rolled out of the ring to try and catch his breath. Suddenly, The Long-Haired Stallion felt Big Show's huge hand grab his head and using amazing strength, pulled him back onto the apron of the ring.

"Oh man! Even when he tried to put distance between himself and Big Show, Raditz still finds himself in trouble!" said Striker.

"Big Show just lifted him off of the ground and back onto the apron with one hand!" said Grisham.

Just when Big Show was going to bring Raditz back inside, Raditz grabbed The World's Largest Athlete's head and fell down to the apron, hanging him up this time.

"Nice move by Raditz right there as he hangs Big Show up on the ropes!" said Striker.

"Payback for earlier!" said Grisham.

Big Show staggered back, holding his neck, and turned so that his back was to Raditz. Raditz saw this as being his opening shot and got into the ring, rushed at The World's Largest Athlete, and raised his hand, charging energy into it.

"Saturday Crush!" Raditz shouted and fired at the back of Big Show's leg, chop blocking the near 500 pounder.

"Raditz just fired his Saturday Crush! Now that is one way to get a larger opponent down to the mat!" said Grisham.

Raditz went for the cover.

"Raditz is going for the pin!" said Striker.

1…

Big Show threw Raditz off of him and The Long-Haired Stallion looked at him with a shocked expression.

"Whoa-ho! Big Show got out of that pin no problem!" said Grisham.

"Raditz, you better do some more damage to him if you want to get the victory!" said Striker.

Raditz went back on the offensive by dropping kicks down all over the downed Big Show's body, specifically the leg he chop blocked. Raditz grabbed that leg and locked a knee bar on his opponent.

"That's what you need to do right there! Work on the injured body part!" said Striker.

Big Show felt intense pain shoot up his leg and thinking quickly, he used his free leg to hit Raditz right in the face with hard kicks.

"Now Big Show is fighting out of it by landing some hard shots right to Raditz's face!" said Ox King.

Raditz released the hold after getting kicked five times, and dizzily used the ropes to pull himself to his feet. Big Show gingerly got up as well.

"Now both competitors are slowly getting back to their feet!" said Striker.

"Whoever gets up first will have to be quick to get back in control of the match!" said Grisham.

Raditz shook the cobwebs out and then ran at Big Show, attempting to hit him with a flying crossbody. However, Big Show caught The Long-Haired Stallion with a right hand knockout punch, sending Raditz to the mat, motionless.

"The Knockout Punch!" said Grisham.

"Down goes Raditz!" Ox King said.

"What the hell was Raditz thinking!" said Striker.

The Long-Haired Stallion was completely laid out as Big Show covered him.

"There's the pin!" said Grisham.

1…2…

Raditz got his shoulder off of the mat.

"Wow! Raditz breaks the count at 2!" said Striker.

"That was impressive, especially after getting hit with the knockout blow!" said Grisham.

Big Show, rather than getting frustrated, got to his feet, picked Raditz up, and hurled him into one of the corners. Raditz's back hit the turnbuckle hard. Big Show tore away at Raditz's armor so that he could expose the latter's chest.

"I know what Big Show has planned here," Striker said.

He then put his left hand on Raditz and raised his right to his mouth. He held one finger to his lips.

"Ssshhhh!" He motioned to the crowd so they can be quiet. He then raised his right hand and brought it down onto Raditz's chest.

"SMACK!" was the sound heard around the arena and also garnered "Ooohs!" from the crowd. Raditz flailed around, holding his swelling chest.

"That had to hurt," Striker said.

"Big Show has hands the size of skillets, of course it's gonna hurt," Grisham said.

Big Show backed all the way up to the adjacent corner and then charged right at Raditz.

"Well, Raditz can hang it up right here!" said Striker.

"If Big Show connects with whatever he is thinking it may very well be over for Raditz!" said Grisham.

At the last moment, The Long-Haired Stallion pulled himself out of the ring and onto the apron. As a result, Big Show went crashing right into the steel post.

"Oh no!" said Ox King.

"Nobody home!" said Grisham.

The World's Largest Athlete yet out a yell as he lie hung in the middle ropes. Raditz saw this as his chance and rushed at Big Show, jumping in the air as he did. At the last second, Raditz used the second rope for leverage as he planted his left foot on it while using his right foot to kick The World's Largest Athlete directly in the side of the head and crushing it against the steel post, hitting the Daily Dose.

"HOLY CRAP!" said Grisham.

"Raditz just gave The Big Show his Daily Dose!" said Striker.

"And into the steel post!" said Ox King.

Big Show crumpled to the mat and Raditz got back in the ring and covered him.

"There's the cover by Raditz!" said Striker.

1…2…3…

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"WHOA!" said Striker.

"It is all over! Raditz has defeated Big Show!" said Grisham.

_**(Burn Halo – "Save Me")**_

"Here is your winner, Raditz," Chimel said.

The crowd gave a mixed reaction as the winner was announced. Raditz got to his feet smirking down at the 7 foot giant. He raised his arm into the air.

"I don't believe it, Raditz just triumphed over The Big Show," Ox King said.

"I thought Big Show was going to dominate the match," Grisham said.

"That all changed when Raditz kicked Big Show's head into the steel post. As we all know, steel always wins," Striker said.

"Right you are, Matt," Grisham said.

Raditz exited the ring, still smirking as he made his way up the ramp to the back.

**Launch vs. Chi-Chi**

_**(Jeff Hardy – "Modest (remix)")**_

_Modest to the top (to the top, to the top, to the top)_

_Modest at the top (at the top, at the top, at the top)_

_Modest past the top (past the top, past the top, past the top)_

_Still Modest, past the top (past the top, past the top, past the top)_

Smoke covers the entrance way. The lights turn purple and blue as Chi-Chi emerges from the smoke and out to the arena. A mixed reaction, mostly boos, came from the crowd. Chi-Chi threw some kicks into the air before walking down the ramp.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall," Chimel began. "Approaching the ring, from The East District, Chi-Chi."

"This match was made last week under the pretense that if Chi-Chi was victorious tonight, she would earn a shot at the Unified Divas Championship if 18 wins at Night of Champions," Striker said.

"Not only that, it's going to be a Bra and Panties Match," Grisham said.

Chi-Chi slid into the ring and threw some more kicks into the air. She then went to her corner to wait for her opponent. She gave the ringside fans a rude bent elbow gesture.

_**(Billy Lincoln – "Out to Kill")**_

The lights in the arena turn green. Launch (Good) comes out to cheers from the crowd. She waves to the crowd and walks down the ramp. However, she felt a forearm hit her in the back of her head and fell to the ground. The crowd booed as it was revealed to be Michelle McCool.

"It's Michelle McCool. What's she doing here?" Grisham asked.

"That was my next question," Ox King said.

Michelle stomped away at Launch numerous times. She then picked up SmackDown!'s Sweetheart and threw into the ring and followed her in. Chi-Chi stomped away at Launch as well. Michelle joined in on the assaulting of the downed diva.

"Damn it. This is unfair! Launch is being assaulted and is utterly defenseless," Grisham said.

**Backstage in 18's locker room**

Android 18 was watching the two divas assault Launch in the ring on her flat screen TV. 18 got out of her seat and ran out of the door and headed to the entrance.

"_It looks like this match just turned into a tag team match," 18 thought._

18 ran up the stairs and exited into the arena.

**Back to the Arena**

_**(Boy Hits Car – "Lovefurypassionenergy")**_

_So fuck your rules man_

_So fuck your rules man_

_So fuck your rules man_

_So fuck your rules man_

_So fuck your rules man,_

_You step up, you'll go down fast_

_I've got to release all the_

_Shit that has made up my past_

The crowd cheered loudly as they saw the WWE Women's Champion sprint down the ramp.

"Here comes the Women's Champion," Grisham said.

"I knew she wouldn't turn a blind eye to this," Striker said.

18 slid into the ring. Michelle was the first to go after 18, throwing a clothesline. 18 ducked and sent Michelle into the ropes. 18 clotheslined Michelle out of the ring and onto the ring floor.

"There goes Michelle," Ox King said.

"Business is about to pick up," Striker said.

18 saw Launch fighting back and went to her assistance. She pulled Chi-Chi off of Launch and kicked her in the stomach. Launch got to her feet and grabbed Chi-Chi's right arm as 18 grabbed her left. The two whipped Chi-Chi into the ropes. As she bounced off back to the two, they gave her a double hip toss, falling to the ground as they did this. Finally, Launch and 18 turned onto their backs and kipped up to their feet. The crowd cheered loudly as Chi-Chi rolled out of the ring.

"What teamwork!" Striker said.

"Achoo!" Launch sneezed, and transformed into her blonde form. Launch then shouted to Michelle and Chi-Chi on the outside.

"I just received a message from Teddy Long," Grisham began. "Up next, Launch and 18 will take on Chi-Chi and Michelle McCool in a tag team match."

**WWE Women's Champion Android 18 and Launch vs. Chi-Chi and Michelle McCool**

The bell rang for the match to begin.

"And here we go! Launch and 18 taking on Michelle McCool and Chi-Chi in a tag team match!" said Striker.

Launch and Michelle met in the middle of the ring and Michelle connected with a couple of forearms to Launch's face. Launch staggered back and then tried to hit Michelle with a punch, but The Flawless One ducked down, caught Launch's body in her arms, and flipped her onto her back.

"Michelle started the match off with some nice forearm shots right to Launch's face!" said Striker.

"And just when Launch tried to get some offense going Michelle stop her with a nice overhead takedown!" said Ox King.

A smirk found its way onto Michelle's face as she went to pick Launch up. As she did, Launch surprised her with a quick punch to the gut. Michelle held her stomach and took a few steps back and as she did, Launch got to her feet, quickly went behind Michelle, and locked The Flawless One in a full nelson.

"Launch gets the advantage by locking Michelle in a full nelson!" said Striker.

"Michelle was a lil' bit too slow on keeping the offense going and now she's paying for it!" said Grisham.

Michelle yelled out as Launch applied pressure to her. Then, Chi-Chi got into the ring and bolted at Launch to get her off of Michelle, but 18 also got inside and cut The Ox Princess off at the pass by tackling her down to the ring.

"Whoa! Now the other two women are getting involved now!" said Striker.

"It looked like Chi-Chi was coming in to break up Launch's submission hold, but 18 made sure that didn't happen!" said Ox King.

There was a pop from the crowd as 18 and Chi-Chi began to fight with each other on the mat and the referee went to them to break it up. Meanwhile, Michelle had managed to escape from Launch's full nelson. Then she grabbed Launch's arm, twisted it, and got behind her. Afterwards, Michelle slapped Launch in the back of her head, causing the crowd to boo at her for that.

"That was a bit of a dirty move right there by Michelle!" said Striker.

Then The Flawless One wrapped her arms around Launch's waist, lifted her up, and slammed her down to the mat with a back suplex.

"Ouch! And a back suplex to go with it!" said Grisham.

By this time, the referee had gotten 18 and Chi-Chi separated and they were back on the apron of the ring. Michelle bent over and grabbed Launch's leg and dragged her to her corner and tagged Chi-Chi into the match.

"Here comes Mrs. SmackDown!" said Striker.

"Let's see if she shows off some of that devastating martial arts she is known for! Courtesy of yours truly!" said Ox King proudly.

The Ox Princess grabbed the top rope and propelled herself into the ring, hitting Launch with a leg drop across her neck.

"Ooh, and she enters the ring in style by hitting Launch with a legdrop!" said Striker.

Launch shot up holding her neck before Chi-Chi pushed her back down and pinned her.

"Uh oh! Chi-Chi has Launch pinned!" said Grisham.

1…

Launch kicked out.

"Launch quickly kicks out!" said Striker.

Chi-Chi got to her feet and started to rain down hard vicious kicks on her opponent and Launch yelled out as each of The Ox Princess's kicks hit her. Chi-Chi eventually stopped kicking Launch and made her way to the top of the nearest turnbuckle and as she did, she tagged Michelle back into the match.

"Chi-Chi has not only climbed to the top turnbuckle but she has tagged Michelle back into the match as well!" said Ox King.

"What is she going to do from up there!" asked Striker.

Chi-Chi launched herself off of the turnbuckle and just when it looked like she was going to hit Launch with a body splash, Launch moved out of the way and Chi-Chi hit nothing but mat.

"Ooh, and she misses!" said Ox King.

The Ox Princess clutched her stomach and rolled out of the ring in pain. Launch made a dash for her corner to tag 18 into the match, but Michelle got inside and stopped Launch by grabbing her foot. Launch continued to try and make it to 18, who hand her hand outstretched as far as it could go, but she couldn't reach her.

"And look at Launch! She is trying as hard as she can to get to her corner and tag in 18!" said Striker.

"But Michelle is holding her back from doing so!" said Ox King.

Michelle laughed as she threw Launch's leg around and as she did, that same leg came back around and clocked her right in the side of her head.

"Ooh!" said Striker, Ox King, and Grisham.

The crowd cheered as The Flawless One hit the mat and it got louder as Launch leapt at her corner and tagged 18.

"Michelle gets dropped to the mat and now here comes 18!" said Striker.

The crowd cheered loudly as The Women's Champion got in the ring and picked Michelle up, elbowing her in the face as soon as The Flawless One was on her feet. 18 followed that up with a kick to Michelle's gut and as The Flawless One grabbed her stomach, 18 wrapped her arms around Michelle, lifted her off the mat, and drove her down to the mat on her back and her landing on top of her, hitting a belly to belly suplex.

"Oh damn! 18 ain't playing around!" said Ox King.

The crowd was cheering loudly as 18 got up and Michelle was arching her back, a look of pain on her face. 18 picked Michelle up and The Flawless One was staggering around on her feet. 18 took this chance to back into the ropes, charge at Michelle, jump, wrap her legs around Michelle's head, and bring her down to the mat with a leg scissor takedown.

"Oh! Leg scissor takedown by 18!" said Striker.

There was another pop from the crowd as Michelle hit the mat hard again and she rolled onto her stomach. 18 got to her feet and she did a few excited leaps and the crowd applauded her.

"18 sure is pumped up, ain't she!" asked Ox King.

"She sure is, and for good reason! She is in full control of Michelle!" said Striker.

Michelle was struggling to make it to her feet and reached out to the ropes to help her get up. 18 went to her and delivered a knife edge chop to The Flawless One, causing her to yell out and grab her chest as it burned from the chop.

"Ouch!" said Ox King.

Then the Women's Champion grabbed Michelle's arm and whipped her into the adjacent ropes. As she came back to her, 18 bent over. At that moment, Michelle stopped in her tracks and kicked 18 right in the face.

"Double ouch!" said Striker.

The Women's Champion fell to the mat and Michelle tagged Chi-Chi into the match.

"Chi-Chi is tagged back into the match!" said Ox King.

The Ox Princess got into the ring and 18 had gotten back to her feet only to be knocked back down with a punch from Chi-Chi. Then The Ox Princess made a beeline for Launch and knocked her off of the apron with a well-placed kick to the midsection. Chi-Chi turned her attention back to 18, who was getting to her feet. As soon as the Women's Champion was back up, Chi-Chi got into a stance and hit 18 with a high speed roundhouse kick in the side of her head, hitting the Blackout Kick.

"Oooh!" The crowd shouted as they heard the impact of Chi-Chi's foot collide with 18's head.

"Oh man! Chi-Chi just smashed 18 with her Blackout Kick!" said Striker.

"And before that she knocked Launch off of the apron! She could have this match won right here and now! That's my girl!" said Ox King.

There was a pop from the crowd as 18's body hit the mat. Chi-Chi stood tall over the Women's Champion and just looked down at her with a cold stare. She bent down and picked her up, setting her up on her shoulders.

"I take that back! It looks like Chi-Chi isn't going for the pin yet!" said Ox King.

It looked as if Chi-Chi was going to slam 18 down to the mat, but 18 somehow managed to get out of The Ox Princess's grasp and fell down to her feet. Chi-Chi threw a clothesline at her, but 18 rolled underneath it and rolled to her corner, tagging in Launch (in her good form) who had gotten back to the apron.

"Launch is tagged back in!" said Striker.

There was a pop from the crowd as Launch entered the ring and as Chi-Chi turned to her, Launch leapt at her, wrapped her legs around her head, and brought her down to the mat with a hurricarana.

"And she hits Chi-Chi with a beautiful hurricarana!" said Ox King.

The Ox Princess hit the mat hard on her back and afterwards, Launch made her way to the nearest turnbuckle and climbed to the top of it.

"Launch has made her way upstairs!" said Striker.

After measuring up the downed Chi-Chi, Launch leapt off the turnbuckle and performed a corkscrew somersault. She transitioned the maneuver into a senton bomb and landed on Chi-Chi, executing Blast Off, knocking the wind out of Chi-Chi.

"And she crashes into Chi-Chi with that senton!" said Ox King.

The crowd was cheering loudly but Launch wasn't done yet. She got up, picked Chi-Chi up with her, and wrapped her arms around The Ox Princess's head.

"What's she about to do now!" asked Striker.

Launch faced one of the corners and ran at it, bringing Chi-Chi with her. Launch leapt onto the top turnbuckle and used it to launch herself back at the ring and brought Chi-Chi's head down to the mat, hitting her springboard bulldog, Seeing Blue.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Ox King.

"Launch hits Seeing Blue! I know Chi-Chi is going to be feeling that one for a while!" said Striker.

Chi-Chi's head hit the mat hard and she turned over onto her back. Launch covered her but before the referee could make a count, Michelle got back into the ring and broke up the pin with a kick to Launch's back.

Michelle made sure that Launch didn't get the 3 count by stopping the count before it could start!" said Ox King.

18 got back into the ring and knocked Michelle out of the ring with a dropkick to her stomach.

"18 also gets back into the action by sending Michelle to the outside!" said Striker.

As the Women's Champion followed Michelle to the outside, Launch had gotten back to her feet. She bent down to pick Chi-Chi up when suddenly, The Ox Princess wrapped one of her arms around Launch's head, pulled her down to the mat, and rolled her up in a pinning position.

"Uh oh! Chi-Chi has surprised Launch with a sudden rollup!" said Ox King.

1…2…3…

"Whoa!" said Striker.

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It's all over! Michelle McCool and Chi-Chi have defeated Launch and 18!" Grisham said.

_**(Jeff Hardy – "Modest (remix)")**_

"Here are your winners, Michelle McCool and Chi-Chi," Chimel said.

The crowd booed as the winners were announced. Chi-Chi rolled out of the ring as 18 reentered. Chi-Chi laughed as she backed up to the ramp. Michelle hugged Chi-Chi as the two continued laughing.

"Chi-Chi gets the victory for her team tonight," Grisham said.

"CLEAN, I might add," Striker said.

"If 18 wins at Night of Champions, she must defend her title against Chi-Chi as Hell in a Cell," Ox King said.

18 and Launch glared at Chi-Chi and Michelle. After their opponents left to the back, 18 and Launch followed suit.

**Bardock vs. Frieza**

_**(Three Days Grace – "Animal I Have Become")**_

_I can't escape this hell_

_So many times I've tried_

_But I'm still caged inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

The cheers came from the crowd as the new music began to play and moments later Bardock came from behind the curtain. He took a knee on the stage and held his wrist to his ear, as if checking for the time. Then he stood up and yelled out "Let's finish this!" and made his way down the ramp.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall," Chimel began. "Approaching the ring, from Planet Vegeta, 'The One Man Army,' Bardock."

Bardock reached the ring and climbed to the top of one of the turnbuckles and looked out into the crowd with a serious look on his face.

"Bardock is all business here tonight," Grisham said.

"When is he not? He is always focused 100% at the task at hand," Striker said.

Bardock got off the turnbuckle and went to his corner waiting for his opponent.

_**(Dethklok – "Go Forth and Die")**_

_Trapped inside a box, four long years_

_Hiding from the world, punished by your peers_

_Studied teachers words, stabbed a box of hearts_

_Earned a piece of paper, now go forth and start_

_Go forth, Be conquered, Go Forth and Die _

Frieza's Spaceship appears high above and over the ring. The lights darken and a spotlight appears in the middle of the ring. Purple and white smoke enshrouds the inside and outside of the ring as Frieza (in his Final Form) descends from the opening in the ship and appears in the ring. The crowd boos loudly.

"And the opponent, from Planet Frieza, 'The Icy Tyrant,' Frieza," Chimel said.

Frieza looks to his left and glares at Bardock. The two soon walk towards each other and engage in a stare down.

"Whoa! Fireworks may fly before the match begins," Striker said.

The ref got in between them in order to separate them. He then called for the bell for the match to begin.

"And here we go with this one fall to a finish," Grisham said.

"This is going to be a straight up fight, not a wrestling match," Striker said.

Frieza started things off by quickly rushing at Bardock and tried to hit him with a clothesline, but Bardock ducked it and Frieza almost went flying into the turnbuckle but managed to stop himself.

"Whoa! Frieza almost goes right into the turnbuckle!" said Striker.

"But he managed to stop just in time!" said Striker.

Then The Icy Tyrant felt two feet hit him hard in the back and send him to the outside of the ring.

"Bardock just dropkicked Frieza right in the back of his head!" said Striker.

Frieza hit the floor and quickly got back to his feet. As he did, he saw Bardock grab the ropes and launch himself out of the ring. Frieza had no time to move out of the way and he was hit with a springboard crossbody, sending him down to the floor on his back.

"Wow! A flying crossbody out of the ring brings The Icy Tyrant down to the floor!" said Grisham.

The fans ringside were going crazy as Bardock got to his feet, picked Frieza up, and threw him back in the ring. Bardock followed him in and covered him.

"Bardock goes for the first cover of the match!" said Striker.

1…2

Frieza kicked out.

"And Frieza kicks out!" said Grisham.

Bardock decided to quicken the pace and got back to his feet. Then he ran into the ropes, came back to Frieza, and swiftly hit his opponent with a leg drop. Frieza sat up, holding his throat, and rolled out of the ring.

"Frieza gets hit with a leg drop and rolls out of the ring afterwards!" said Striker.

Bardock exited the ring and followed Frieza, but as soon as he put his arms on him to turn him around, Frieza hit The One Man Army with an elbow to the stomach. Bardock doubled over and Frieza took that opportunity to grab him and hurl him into the barricade.

"Frieza surprises Bardock with an elbow to the stomach and then hurls him into the barricade!" said Grisham.

"I know that one hurt!" said Striker.

The fans ringside jumped back in surprise at just how hard Bardock hit the barricade. The Icy Tyrant laughed at Bardock before picking him up and throwing him back inside the ring. Frieza got up onto the apron of the ring and measured his opponent.

"What does The Icy Tyrant has on his mind now!" asked Grisham.

After Bardock slowly made it back to his feet and turned around to face him, Frieza leapt onto the top rope, launched himself at Bardock, and hit him with a springboard clothesline.

"Whoa! Nice springboard clothesline by Frieza!" said Striker.

The audience let out surprised cheers as Bardock hit the mat. Frieza crawled over to Bardock and covered him.

"Frieza has covered Bardock!" said Grisham.

1…2

Bardock got his shoulder up off the mat.

"Bardock breaks the pin at 2!" said Striker.

Frieza got to his feet and sauntered around the ring a bit before he started to rain down hard kicks on Bardock.

"I don't know if all that taunting was the smart thing for Frieza to do!" said Grisham. "He needs to keep the pressure on Bardock!"

"That's exactly what he's doing!" said Striker. "He just wants to rub it in Bardock's face a little bit!"

Frieza then dropped down, grabbed The One Man Army's head, and started hitting him with punches.

"And now he is following up with hard punches to Bardock's skull!"

The Icy Tyrant got to his feet and picked Bardock up with him. Then Frieza whipped Bardock into the ropes and as he came back to him, Frieza bent over. Bardock leapfrogged over Frieza, quickly turned around, and rolled him up into a pinning position.

"Oh man! Look at that!" said Striker.

"Bardock has rolled up Frieza!" said Grisham. "He may have him here!"

1…2…

Frieza kicked out and both competitors scrambled to their feet before Frieza dropped Bardock back down with a dropkick to the chin.

"Ooh, and a hard dropkick from Frieza sends Bardock back down to the mat!" said Striker.

"Whew, that was close!" said Grisham. "I thought Bardock had him!"

At that moment, loud boos filled the King Castle Arena. Everyone turned to the entrance and saw Cell coming down the ramp.

"Uh oh!" said Grisham. "Looks like Cell is coming down to get a closer view of the action!" said Striker.

"I hope that it is just that and he won't interfere in the match!" said Grisham.

Frieza looked over and a smirk appeared on his face as he saw his partner coming down the ramp and after The Ultimate Android reached the ring, Frieza reached his hand outside and gave him a hi-five before turning his attention back to Bardock. The Icy Tyrant picked his opponent off the mat, backed him into the ropes, and whipped him into the adjacent ropes. As he hit the ropes, Bardock wrapped his arms around them to stop himself from going forward. Frieza took this chance to rush at him. Bardock bent over at the last second and sent Frieza over the top rope.

"Bardock sends Frieza flying!" said Grisham.

The Icy Tyrant, however, landed on the apron, right in front of Cell.

"But Frieza lands on the apron and avoids the floor!" said Striker.

Bardock turned around and tried to hit Frieza in the stomach with a shoulder ram, but Frieza lifted up his knee and caught The One Man Army right in the head.

"Oh my gosh!" said Grisham. "Bardock is hit with a well-placed knee right to his head!"

"He must be seeing starts right about now after that!" said Striker.

Bardock staggered back and Frieza leapt up onto the ropes, turned so that he was facing away from the ring, and performed a backflip into the ring.

"Whoa! Check out The Icy Tyrant!" said Striker.

However, Bardock managed to back up, causing Frieza to land on his feet. Bardock grabbed Frieza from behind and applied a Cobra Clutch to him.

"Oh no!" said Striker.

"Oh yes!" said Grisham. "Bardock has locked on a Cobra Clutch on Frieza!"

"It may be time for the Bardock Combo!" said Striker.

The crowd let out a loud pop as they saw Bardock drop down to the map and apply a Rear Naked Choke to Frieza. Frieza was flailing his hands around to stay conscious. Bardock then turned over so that Frieza was flat on his stomach. Bardock then punched Frieza in the back of his head three times.

"Oh, that's gotta hurt!" said Grisham.

"There it is! The Bardock Combo!" said Striker. "Bardock just may get the win here!"

Bardock turned Frieza over and covered him.

"There's the pin!" said Grisham.

Just when the referee was going to drop to make the count, Cell got onto the apron of the ring and tried to enter the ring and the referee was stopping him from doing so.

"Look at Cell!" said Grisham. "He's stopping the referee from making the count! He's sticking his big nose in where it doesn't belong!"

"What he is doing is trying to help his partner not lose the match!" said Striker. "Cell is a real partner and friend if you ask me!"

"If he was a real _partner and friend,"_ began Grisham. "He would let Frieza fight his own battles!"

Bardock looked up and saw Cell on the apron and got off of Frieza, ran at the Ultimate Android while charging his energy in his right hand.

"You're through!" Bardock said and fired his Riot Javelin at Cell, causing Cell to fall off the apron and onto the arena floor.

"That's what I'm talking about!" said Grisham. "Maybe now he will mind his own business!"

Bardock turned his attention back to Frieza and covered him once more.

"And Bardock is going for the win!" said Ox King.

1…2

Frieza got his shoulder off the mat and there was a collective "Aww!" that came from the crowd.

"But Frieza gets his shoulder off the mat and breaks the pin!" said Striker. "What resiliency being shown by The Icy Tyrant!"

Bardock got to his feet and made his way to the nearest turnbuckle. He climbed to the top of it and measured his opponent, who was getting back up.

"Now Bardock had climbed to the top of the turnbuckle!" said Grisham.

"I don't agree with this move" said Striker. "This could all backfire for him if he screws up!"

Frieza turned around and Bardock leapt off the turnbuckle, hitting Frieza with a flying crossbody, but when Frieza's back hit the mat, he managed to roll through and got Bardock in a pinning position.

"Oh no! Bardock managed to connect with a flying crossbody, but Frieza rolled through it!" said Grisham.

"And now Frieza has Bardock in a pinning position!" said Striker. "The champion is going to get the victory right here and now!"

1…2…

Bardock kicked out.

"What the hell!" said Striker.

"This match isn't over yet!" said Grisham. "Bardock kicked out of the pin! Wow, this is amazing match we are seeing as we start this night of action off!"

Frieza sat up, clutching his head in frustration. He got to his feet and grabbed Bardock by his hair. The Icy Tyrant kicked The One Man Army in his stomach. Then Frieza ran to the ropes and bounced off.

"Oh man, this could do Bardock in!" said Striker.

"It looks like Frieza is going for the Death Sentence!" said Grisham. "If he hits that then this match may very well be over!"

Then Frieza lifted his right knee up as he ran back to the bent over Bardock, but Bardock held onto the ropes lifted his head up, and Frieza kept going forward, missing his mark.

"Oh no! Frieza crashed down and hits nothing but mat!" said Striker.

"Smart move by Bardock to lift his head up!" said Grisham.

The crowd cheered loudly as Frieza overshot Bardock. Bardock charged his energy in his hand once again, this time enshrouded in flames.

"Heat Phalanx!" Bardock said and rushed Frieza. He gave The Icy Tyrant an uppercut that sent him sky high.

"Bardock has turned this match around!" Ox King said.

Bardock wasn't finished. He lifted Frieza onto his shoulders and walked towards the turnbuckle. Once there, he flew up to the top turnbuckle. He then faced the ring with Frieza still on his shoulders. He flipped off the turnbuckle diving down to the mat. He landed on top of Frieza as he hit the mat, executing the diving rolling fireman's carry slam he called the Bardock Plunge.

"The Bardock Plunge! That had to be like a 12 foot fall," Grisham said.

Frieza's body flattened out and Bardock covered him.

"And Bardock has Frieza covered!" said Striker.

1…2…3…

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It is all over!" said Grisham. "Bardock has defeated Frieza!"

_**(Three Days Grace – "Animal I Have Become")**_

"Here is your winner, 'The One Man Army,' Bardock," Chimel said.

The crowd cheered as the winner was announced. Bardock got off of Frieza and raised his arm in victory. As he did this, the lights went out, and the crowd cheered loudly.

"Oh no! We all know who that is!" Striker said.

The lights came back on with Bardock nowhere to be found. In his place were The Undertaker and Kane standing behind Frieza.

"Look who's here!" Grisham said.

Frieza turned around, coming face to face with The Brothers of Destruction. They then proceeded to grab Frieza by his throat.

"Uh oh! Frieza is in trouble now," Ox King said.

Cell entered the ring to make the save, but was grabbed by the throat by Kane, who let go of Frieza.

"Oh my! This are about to change for the better!" Striker said.

The brothers lifted their rivals into the air and slammed them back down to the mat, chokeslamming the duo.

"What thunderous chokeslams! The Brothers of Destruction are back and badder than ever!" Striker said.

Cell and Frieza rolled out of the ring. Undertaker kneeled down while his younger brother brought his hands up and brought them back down with force, setting off his ring post fire.

_**(Jim Johnston – "Graveyard Symphony")**_

"This is far from over, I imagine," Ox King said.

"I agree. This has only gotten started," Striker said.

**Intercontinental Champion Future Trunks and Piccolo vs. "Dashing" Cody Rhodes and Drew McIntyre **

_**(Shaman's Harvest – "Broken Dreams")**_

_What's that metronome I hear?_

_Perhaps the end, is drawing near_

_You'll never hear the shot that takes ya down…_

_Out of time, so say goodbye_

_What is yours, now is mine_

Drew McIntyre and "Dashing" Cody Rhodes emerged from the curtain as the music played. The lights became golden as the two walk down the ramp. Cody was touching his face, while McIntyre maintained his serious demeanor.

"The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall," Chimel began. "Approaching the ring, at a combined weight of 479 pounds, 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes and Drew McIntyre."

"These two have been gunning for the WWE Tag Team Championship ever since Summerslam," Grisham said.

"Team Dashingly Sinister wants those WWE Tag Team Championships badly. If they can defeat the current champions, Turtle Crane Inc. next week, they will receive a title shot at Night of Champions," Striker said.

McIntyre and Rhodes walked up the steps and entered the ring. They both looked out into the crowd. Rhodes climbed onto the turnbuckle and taunted the crowd. McIntyre went to the corner, waiting for the opponents.

_**(Adema – "Immortal")**_

_Let's fight  
We're face to face  
Loyalty is what I need to see from you  
You're insecure  
I can see the fear that breeds in your heart  
Where will you run? Where will you hide?  
I see the blood drip from your eyes  
Who will survive? Let's get it on  
And we'll fight_

The lights turn green and blue as Piccolo sheds his turban and cloak, and purple pyro goes off. He walks down the ramp slowly. He cracks his neck on either side and walks to the steel steps, walking up them.

"And their opponents, first, from Planet Namek, Piccolo!" Chimel said as the crowd cheered loudly.

"Tonight Piccolo teams with his Night of Champions opponent, the Intercontinental Champion, Trunks," Grisham said.

"Can they co-exist to drive away two young superstars gunning for the WWE Tag Team Championship?" Striker asked.

Piccolo entered the ring and went to the opposite corner, staring down his two opponents while stretching his legs and rotating his arms.

_**(Dale Oliver and Tha Trademarc – "Gold Medal")**_

_I'm focused, dead up  
Don't get up, or never let up  
Ferocious, I'm fed up  
Dismissing the competition, you're hopeless  
I'll trash their ambition  
Listen...you want a class on tradition?_

Trunks comes from under the stage the help of an elevator as the lights turn dark blue and gold. He is wearing his Saiyan armor. He raises his Intercontinental Championship in the air, and rocket pyro goes off. He places the title on his shoulder and walks down the ramp.

"And his tag team partner, from West City in The Future, he is the Intercontinental Champion, 'Future' Trunks Briefs," Chimel said.

Trunks slid into the ring and went to the turnbuckle. He raised his belt into the air as the crowd cheered.

"Trunks has his work cut out for him as well as Piccolo," Striker said.

"I couldn't agree more Matt," Grisham said. "Cody Rhodes and Drew McIntyre are looking to hurt people, not just win matches."

"So true it hurts," Ox King said.

Trunks got off the turnbuckle and went to his corner where Piccolo was. After a quick game of rock-paper-scissors, it was determined that Piccolo would start off the match. In turn, McIntyre was starting the match for his team.

The bell rang for the match to start.

"Here we go with some tag team action between two formidable teams," Striker said.

McIntyre and Piccolo charged right at each other with punches and for a few moments, they stood in the middle of the ring exchanged hard right hands with each other.

"Hard punches being thrown from both of them to start the match off!" said Grisham.

Soon, McIntyre got the upper hand and backed Piccolo up into one of the corners, still landing hard punch after hard punch on his opponent.

"Man! McIntyre ain't playing around and really is letting loose with those punches!" said Striker.

McIntyre then grabbed Piccolo's arm and tried to whip him into the adjacent corner, but Piccolo reversed it and sent The Sinister Scotsman crashing back-first into the corner. McIntyre grit his teeth as he stumbled out of the corner and he was hit right in the head with eye lasers from Piccolo that he managed to avoid, but he was cut in the forehead while trying to move. McIntyre felt his head open up from the Ki shot and blood started to run down his head.

"Oh! McIntyre has been busted open after being hit with those eye lasers from Piccolo!" said Grisham.

"That sure was dirty!" said Striker.

Piccolo picked McIntyre up, led him to his corner, and tagged in Trunks.

"Here comes Trunks!" said Ox King.

The crowd cheered as the Intercontinental Champion entered the ring and he and Piccolo hit McIntyre with a double suplex. After that Trunks aimed his hands at McIntyre and charged his energy, while Piccolo charged energy in his right hand.

"Here goes!"

"Destructive Wave!"

Trunks fired a volley of blue Ki blasts at McIntyre, executing Burning Storm. At the same time, Piccolo fired his signature attack at McIntyre.

After Piccolo got out of the ring, Trunks covered the downed Scotsman.

"Trunks is going for the first pin attempt in the match after he and Piccolo drill McIntyre with a unique double team!" said Striker.

1…2

McIntyre kicked out of the pin.

"McIntyre kicks out at 2!" said Grisham.

Trunks stood up, made his way to the top of the nearby turnbuckle, and stood tall on it.

"Trunks has climbed to the top turnbuckle! Looks like he is looking to do some flying!" said Striker.

McIntyre shook his head and wiped some blood of his face as he got to his face and turned towards Trunks. The Intercontinental Champion leapt off of the turnbuckle, aiming his feet right at McIntyre. However, The Sinister Scotsman sidestepped Trunks, avoiding being hit with a missile dropkick.

"Trunks missed him!" said Grisham.

The crowd booed as they saw McIntyre move out of the way and they got louder as The Sinister Scotsman made his way over to his corner and tagged Rhodes.

"Rhodes's been tagged in!" said Striker.

The Uncommon One entered the ring as Trunks got back up and he brought the Intercontinental Champion down to the mat countless times with multiple clotheslines.

"And look at Rhodes go! He's dropping Trunks with clothesline after clothesline!" said Grisham.

After getting hit with the final clothesline, Trunks got up only for Rhodes to put his head between the Intercontinental Champion's legs. Rhodes took hold of Trunks' legs and lifted him. Rhodes slung Trunks back down to the mat, hitting the Alabama Slam.

"And the Alabama Slam to finish things up!" said Striker.

Rhodes began to taunt the downed Trunks, earning him boos from the crowd. He was so caught up in the gloating and bragging that he began to do the same to the crowd.

"Man, Rhodes sure is full of himself at this point! He's not only taunting Trunks, but he's taunting the crowd as well!" said Grisham.

Trunks began to make it back to his feet and he saw that Rhodes had his concentration on the crowd and snuck up behind him, while his back was to him.

"Uh Rhodes, you may want to turn around!" said Striker.

As Rhodes turned around, the Intercontinental Champion leapt, twisted, and turned towards Rhodes while in the air and swung his foot right at the side of his head, hitting Another End. A loud smack was heard throughout the King Castle Arena from the impact. Rhodes staggered backward a bit before he stumbled down to the mat.

"Oh! Trunks hits Another End to the side of Rhodes' head, and Rhodes falls like a sack of potatoes!" said Grisham.

The crowd cheered for Trunks and that willed him on as he got back to his feet, went to Rhodes, picked him up, and drove him all the way back into the Uncommon One's own corner. Then, unseen by Trunks, McIntyre reached in and tagged himself in.

"McIntyre just tagged himself in!" said Striker.

"And I don't think Trunks saw it!" said Grisham.

McIntyre got down from the apron, ran over to the opposition's corner, and attacked Piccolo, pulling him off the apron and throwing him into the barricade.

"McIntyre just sneak attacked Piccolo!" said Striker.

"And viciously at that! He threw him into the barricade as if he were nothing!" said Grisham.

Back in the ring, Trunks had backed up from Rhodes and began his rapid arm movements. As he brought his hands together, he felt himself get clobbered from behind by McIntyre. McIntyre turned Trunks around, placed his head under his left arm in a DDT position, and underhooked Trunks' arms, and there was a pop from the crowd.

"McIntyre now attacks Trunks from behind and look at the position he has him in! It's time to hook up the Future Shock!" said Striker.

"The Intercontinental Champion is in a bad way here," said Grisham.

Then, McIntyre kicked his leg back and kicked back forward with great velocity. He fell back into the mat, plowing the Intercontinental Champion's heat into it, hitting the Future Shock DDT.

"McIntyre hits the Future Shock!" said Grisham.

"That's it! Yes! Drew has this won!" Striker said.

Trunks' body bounced from the impact and he landed on his back and seconds later, McIntyre covered him.

"And there's the pin!" said Ox King.

1…2…3…

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It is all over! McIntyre and Rhodes have defeated Piccolo and the Intercontinental Champion Trunks!" said Grisham.

_**(Shaman's Harvest – "Broken Dreams")**_

"Here are your winners, 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes and Drew McIntyre," Chimel said.

The crowd booed as the winners were announced. Rhodes got back into the ring, and the ref raised his and McIntyre's hands in victory. McIntyre shouted to the crowd and Rhodes smiled as Trunks and Piccolo were slowly recovering.

"The Intercontinental Champion was pinned tonight," Ox King said.

"Drew and Cody are trying to get into the WWE Tag Team Title hunt with only nine days until Night of Champions," Striker said.

"They may have done just that," Grisham said.

McIntyre and Rhodes got out of the ring and headed up the ramp. Piccolo reentered the ring and checked on Trunks, who sat up holding his head with a look of frustration on his face.

**Backstage **

Jack Swagger was getting out of the shower and was about to prepare for his match. He was trying to find his ring gear that he left by the bathroom. He looked around and couldn't find it. Swagger got angry, knowing that someone stole his ring gear. He turned to his right and found a note with an outfit. The note read:

_Dear Swaggie,_

_We went through the liberty of stealing your ring gear and donating it to a homeless person on the street. Enjoy this replacement gear we made for you._

_Love,_

_DX 2K10_

Swagger looked at the appalling outfit and turned red in the face. He looked like he was going to cry. Instead, he screamed so loud that it could be heard from the other side of the planet.

**At Capsule Corp.**

Daniel Bryan looked up as if he heard a loud scream.

"Did you guys hear something just now?" Bryan asked.

"Nope," Kid Trunks said.

"Nope," Goten said.

Bryan shrugged as turned back to the TV screen.

**World Heavyweight Champion Goku vs. Jack Swagger and CM Punk**

_**(Killswitch Engage – "This Fire Burns")**_

_Yeah! Yeah!_

_All I've ever wanted was destiny to be fulfilled_

_It is in my hands, I must not fail, I must not fail_

_Even through the darkest days_

_This fire burns always_

_This fire burns always_

The boos came from the crowd as the music began to play and moments later CM Punk came from behind the curtain. The lights were changing to the beat of the music. He took a knee on the stage and held his wrist to his ear, as if checking for the time. Then he stood up and yelled out "It's nap time!" and made his way down the ramp.

"The following handicap match is scheduled for one fall," Chimel began. "Approaching the ring, from Chicago, Illinois, weighing in at 222 pounds, CM Punk."

Punk walked up the steps and got onto the turnbuckle. He entered the ring and began to strafe around it.

_**(Age Against the Machine – "Get On Your Knees")**_

_Check one two, awww yeah! Uhhh! _

_Check the {ish} out _

_I got you, where I want you, Your clock's run out of time _

_Cause you know I know you, and I'll show you _

_That the heat you feel is mine_

"And his partner, from Perry, Oklahoma, weighing in at 263 pounds, 'The All-American American, Jack Swagger," Chimel said.

The lights in the arena turned red, white, and blue interchangeably. Sometime passed and Swagger did not come out.

"What's taking Swagger so long?" Ox King asked.

"Beats me," Grisham said.

Swagger was shoved out from behind the curtain into the arena. The crowd laughed loudly instead of booing him. Swagger was embarrassed and angry beyond belief. Swagger was wearing a black and green cheerleading outfit with the words "DX" on the skirt. He also had black and green sneakers complete with stockings. The worst part about the outfit for Swagger is that the words "I have a speech impediment. Laugh at me!" were on the front of the shirt.

"Stop laughing! This isn't funny! Shut the hell up!" Swagger shouted.

"Hahahaha! Nice outfit Swagger," Grisham laughed so hard he almost fell out of his seat.

"Oh man! I feel sorry for Swagger," Ox King said laughing, but not as much as Grisham.

"This isn't right. Jack Swagger is a two time All-American. He should not be subjected to this," Striker said. "But this is pretty funny." Striker snickered a bit.

Swagger walked down the ramp, adjusting his outfit and rolled into the ring slowly. Once he got to his feet, he continued to shout to the crowd and hit the turnbuckle with his fist. Punk in the meanwhile was fighting back a laugh or two.

Goku's countdown began.

_5…4…3…2…1…0…_

The lights go off in the arena. Pyrotechnics go off on the stage. Then the lights come back on, and Goku's titantron plays.

_**(Sean Schemmel – "Dragon Soul")**_

_Don't stop, Don't stop, We're in luck now_

_Don't stop, There's so much to be found_

_We can find paradise, all we have to do is go, go, free your soul_

The lights go blue as the World Heavyweight Champion emerges from the curtain, with his title around his waist, to loud cheers. The lights turn orange and blue. Most of the crowd bows to him in respect. He does leg stretches on the stage and goes down to the ramp. He powers up on the ramp and sets off waterfall like pyro behind him.

"And their opponent, from The East District, he is the World Heavyweight Champion, Goku," Chimel said, causing the crowd to cheer louder.

He slaps fives with the fans ringside and walks up the steps. Goku enters the ring, stands on one of the turn buckles, and looks out to the crowd. He takes his title off his waist and raises it in the air as the crowd cheers louder.

"Goku was given this match by Teddy Long as a warm up to his match at Night of Champions, where the World Heavyweight Championship is on the line against Bardock and Raditz in a Triple Threat Match," Ox King said.

"What's worse is that Goku doesn't need to be pinned to lose the title," Striker said.

Goku got off the turnbuckle and laughed slightly at Swagger as the bell rang to begin the match.

"And here we go! Swagger and CM Punk taking on Goku in a 2-on-1 Handicap Match!" said Striker.

Swagger stood opposite of Goku with a smug look on his face and The World Heavyweight Champion began to advance towards him. The All-American American started to juke to the sides, trying to throw Goku off, but it didn't seem to be working. At that moment, Goku charged at The All-American American and when he was within range, Swagger ducked and Goku ran right into a hard punch to the face by CM Punk in the corner.

"Swagger dodges Goku's attack and Goku runs tight into a punch by CM Punk!" said Grisham.

As Goku staggered back, Swagger went to CM Punk and tagged him in. The crowd booed as The Straightedge Superstar got into the ring, ran at Goku, and dropped The World Heavyweight Champion with a hard clothesline.

"CM Punk is tagged into the match and he drops Goku right at the start with a clothesline!" said Striker.

CM Punk looked down at Goku and laughed at him as he bent down, picked him up, and decked him with a punch to the jaw. Goku reeled back from the punch, holding the side of his face and it got worse for him as CM Punk kicked him in his stomach. CM Punk grabbed Goku's arm, pulled him towards him, and smashed him with another clothesline.

"Damn! One hard shot after another!" said Grisham.

CM Punk dropped down and covered Goku.

"CM Punk's going for the first pin attempt in the match!" said Striker.

1

Goku kicked out of the pin.

"Goku kicks out!" said Grisham.

CM Punk stood up to his feet, went to his corner, and tagged Swagger.

"Swagger's tagged back in" said Striker.

The crowd booed as The All-American American entered the ring and The Straightedge Superstar got out. Swagger went to Goku, picked him up and started hitting him with punches that sent him into the ropes. Swagger grabbed Goku's arm and whipped him into the ropes. As Goku came back to him, Swagger bent over to hit him with a back body drop, but Goku stopped right in front of him. As The All-American American looked up, Goku pulled his arm back and hit Swagger with a punch so hard that it sent him twirling in midair before slamming down on the mat.

"Damn! After being hit with all those punches Goku hits Swagger with one that sends him spinning!" said Grisham.

There was a pop from the crowd as Goku got control and ran to CM Punk and knocked him off the apron with kick through the ropes and into his stomach.

"And there goes CM Punk for what he did to Goku earlier!" said Striker.

The World Heavyweight Champion followed CM Punk to the outside, picked him up, and hurled him as hard as he could into the barricade.

"Goku sends CM Punk into the barricade so hard that it almost broke!" said Grisham.

The fans nearby cheered loudly and began to slam their hands on the barricade in excitement as Goku glared at CM Punk before sliding back in the ring, going to Swagger, and covering him.

"Goku is going for the win!" said Striker.

1…2…

Swagger kicked out of the pin.

"Swagger kicks out!" said Grisham.

Goku got up, picked Swagger up by his hair, and whipped him into the ropes. As Swagger came back to him Goku threw a clothesline, but The All-American American ducked it. As The All-American American came back to him a second time, Goku leapt in the air and hit Swagger with a hard knee to his face. The crowd cheered loudly as The All-American American crashed to the mat and Goku held up his hands.

"Swagger ducks a clothesline from Goku but he didn't fare so well against that knee to the face!" said Striker.

"WWE Universe, please share your energy with me!" Goku shouted. The crowd went into an uproar and held their hands up, feeding energy to Goku.

Goku went to Swagger, picked him up, jumps over Swagger's head, and traps his legs in Swagger's armpits.

"Goku is going for the Spirit Bomb!" said Grisham.

There was a pop from the crowd as Goku was about to hit Swagger with his finisher, but at the last moment, CM Punk got back into the ring, ran at Goku, and gave him a roundhouse kick to the head. The smack dazed Goku and was heard in the arena. The crowd booed as Goku's head hit the mat and he held the back of his head with a grimace on his face.

"Oh man! Goku had Swagger right where he wanted him but CM Punk got in there and made the save!" said Striker.

CM Punk helped Swagger to his feet and the two of them assaulted Goku with hard kicks.

"Damn Goku is defenseless here!" said Grisham.

CM Punk bent down, picked Goku up, and locked his arms around his from behind. Swagger got in Goku's face, talked trash to him, and then backed up a bit. Swagger charged at CM Punk, throwing his fist up.

"This could hurt! And Goku is completely helpless right now!" said Striker.

At the last moment, Goku got out of CM Punk's grip and as a result, Swagger decked CM Punk across the face so hard that he sent The Straightedge Superstar flying right out of the ring.

"Whoa! Swagger just hit his own partner!" said Grisham.

"And sends him right out of the ring!" said Striker.

There was a pop from the crowd as CM Punk crashed on the floor outside and Swagger looked down at him in shock at what he just did. The All-American American turned back around and came face to face with a smiling Goku.

"Hi!" Goku said raising his hand, still flashing his grin.

"Uh oh!" said Grisham.

The World Heavyweight Champion kicked Swagger in his stomach, doubling him over. Then he jumps over Swagger's head, and traps his legs in Swagger's armpits.

"Oh man! Here we go again!" said Striker.

The crowd cheered loudly as Goku pushes his hands off the mat and puts himself in an upright position. Goku flies up slightly, taking Swagger with him. He then flips downward again, forcing Swagger backward, driving the latter into the mat, hitting the Spirit Bomb.

"Second time's the charm as Goku hits the Spirit Bomb!" said Grisham.

The cheering from the crowd continued afterwards as Goku had Swagger pinned.

"Goku has Swagger covered!" said Striker.

1…2…3…

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

_**(Jerry Jewell – "Yeah! Break! Care! Break!")**_

"Here is your winner, the World Heavyweight Champion, Goku!" Chimel said.

The crowd cheered loudly as the winner was announced. Goku was handed his championship belt by the ref. Goku raised it in the air, causing the crowd to cheer louder.

"Goku is once again victorious here tonight!" Ox King said.

"And still undefeated I might add," Grisham said.

"Goku's luck will run out soon," Striker said. "You know what they say, 'After you reach the top, there is nowhere to go but down.'"

"That remains to be seen," Grisham said. "Now what will happen on the last SmackDown! before Night of Champions?"

"That too remains to be seen," Striker said. "I'm Matt Striker. For my colleagues here and from all of SmackDown!, thanks for watching, and good night!"

**End Chapter**

**Show Recap**

_**-Raditz def. The Big Show by pinfall**_

_**-Launch vs. Chi-Chi ended in a no contest**_

_**-Chi-Chi and Michelle McCool def. WWE Women's Champion Android 18 and Launch by pinfall**_

_**-Bardock def. Frieza by pinfall**_

_**-"Dashing" Cody Rhodes and Drew McIntyre def. Intercontinental Champion Future Trunks and Piccolo by pinfall**_

_**-World Heavyweight Champion Goku def. Jack Swagger and CM Punk by pinfall**_

**Next week's match card**

_**-Piccolo vs. Dolph Ziggler**_

_**-Future Trunks and Kelly Kelly vs. Chavo Guerrero and Layla**_

_**-Turtle Crane Inc. (Krillin and Tien Shinhan) vs. "Dashing" Cody Rhodes and Drew McIntyre (Non-Title Match)**_

_**-Bardock vs. Jack Swagger**_

_**-Launch vs. Michelle McCool**_

_**-World Heavyweight Champion Goku vs. Raditz (Non-Title Match)**_


	16. Pick Your Poison

_Last time on DBWE…_

"_Here is your winner, the World Heavyweight Champion, Goku!" Chimel said._

_The crowd cheered loudly as the winner was announced. Goku was handed his championship belt by the ref. Goku raised it in the air, causing the crowd to cheer louder. _

"_Goku is once again victorious here tonight!" Ox King said._

"_And still undefeated I might add," Grisham said._

"_Goku's luck will run out soon," Striker said. "You know what they say, 'After you reach the top, there is nowhere to go but down.'"_

"_That remains to be seen," Grisham said. "Now what will happen on the last SmackDown! before Night of Champions?"_

**Match Card:**

**WWE Divas Champion Bulma Briefs vs. Videl (Non-Title Match)**

**Majin Buu and Mr. Satan vs. Wade Barrett and The Miz**

**Gotenks w/Daniel Bryan vs. Chris Jericho **

**Nappa vs. Randy Orton **

**WWE Champion Vegeta vs. Broly (Non-Title Match)**

_ Chapter 16: Pick Your Poison _

_**(Nickelback – "Burn It to the Ground")**_

The opening pyro for Monday Night RAW goes off in the Dragon Falls Coliseum. The crowd cheers loudly as we join our commentators at ringside.

"Welcome to Monday Night RAW as we come to you live from the Dragon Falls Coliseum in Metro South," Cole said. "I'm Michael Cole alongside my partners Jerry 'The King' Lawler, Master Roshi, and Oolong."

"What a show we have tonight," Roshi said. "Tonight features Nappa and the WWE Champion Vegeta partaking in a Pick Your Poison Match."

"To clarify that, Vegeta will pick Nappa's opponent and vice versa," Oolong said.

"Tonight shapes up to be an epic night for the last RAW before Night of Champions," King said.

"How can it not?" Oolong said. "We have blockbuster matches every week. As it should be for the dominant brand."

"Right you are," Cole said. "Let's get on with our first match of the night as the Divas Champion Bulma takes on Videl Satan in a non-title match just six days from Night of Champions."

**Videl vs. WWE Divas Champion Bulma Briefs (Non-Title Match)**

_**(Fozzy – "Enemy")**_

_Do you remember me?_

_You can't see the things _

_That make me who I am_

_You'll never understand_

_And I gotta keep movin'_

_You're living off my sweat_

_Movin!_

_The devil's on my back_

Cheers filled the arena as the music played and moments later Videl came out from behind the curtain with a huge smile on her face. She performed a few athletic stretches in the center of the stage and as she did, green pyro exploded on the sides of the stage.

"This divas contest is set for one fall," Roberts said. "Approaching the ring, from Satan City, Videl Satan."

Afterwards, she made her way down the ramp and slapped hands with the fans ringside as she did.

"Videl is looking to get into the Divas Champion hunt," Cole said.

"What better way to do it than take on the Divas Champion herself?" Oolong said,

Videl got to the ring leapt up onto the apron and entered it, going to the nearby turnbuckle, climbing on the middle one, and looked out at the crowd. She then raised her fist into the air and smiled. She then turned towards the entrance way, waiting for her opponent.

_**(Waterproof Blonde – "Just Close Your Eyes")**_

_If you close your eyes, your life _

_A naked truth revealed_

_Dreams you never lived_

_And scars never healed_

Cheers rang throughout the arena as the music played and the lights in the arena turned red and blue. Moments later, the Divas Champion Bulma came out from behind the curtain wearing her space outfit from the Frieza Saga. She stood on the stage and held her Divas Championship in the air, and gold pyro exploded on the sides of the stage, causing the crowd to cheer louder.

"And from Metro West she is the current WWE Divas Champion, 'The Sexy Submission Machine,' Bulma," Roberts said.

Bulma walked down the ramp and the fans ringside bowed to her in respect. Bulma walked up the steel steps, entered the ring, and stood in the middle of it, once again raising her championship in the air.

"This is one hell of a way to start the night off," Roshi said. "Two high profile divas in a one fall to a finish."

"Come on, ring the bell already," King said excitedly.

The referee called for the bell for the match to start.

"And here we go! Bulma and Videl, one on one!" said Oolong.

After the bell rang, Bulma and Videl smiled at each other, met in the middle of the ring, and hugged each other, and the crowd cheered and applauded them both.

"We all know how close these two are! They're really great friends!" said Roshi.

"Yeah, and they both are looking to put on a great match against each other!" said Oolong.

Stepping out of the hug, the two divas locked up with each other. After a small struggle, Bulma maneuvered behind Videl, dropped her down to the mat on her stomach, and then locked an Ankle Lock on her. There was a pop from the crowd as Videl let out a yell of pain as she felt her foot being twisted.

"Nice takedown by Bulma and she locks an Ankle Lock on Videl!" said Roshi.

"Look at the angle Videl's foot is in! Bulma definitely is off to a strong start here!" said Oolong.

The referee asked her if she wanted to give up but before Videl could say anything, Bulma dropped down to the mat and locked her legs around Videl's, intensifying the pain.

"And as if it couldn't get any worse for Videl! She's in a world of pain right now!" said Roshi.

Videl began to grit her teeth and claw at the mat as she felt her leg being contorted and she knew she had to get out of the hold as quickly as possible. Using her strength, Videl began to pull herself, as well as Bulma, towards the ring ropes.

"Wow! Videl's somehow managing to pull not only herself, but Bulma as well, towards the ropes!" said Oolong.

Bulma cranked on more pressure to Videl, which slowed her down a bit, but didn't stop her. Eventually, Videl reached the ropes and Bulma was forced to release her hold.

"Wow! Videl made it and Bulma is forced to relinquish the Ankle Lock!" said Roshi.

Getting back to her feet, Bulma grabbed Videl's leg, pulled her to the middle of the ring, and covered her.

"Bulma's going for the first pin attempt in the match!" said Oolong.

1…2…

Videl kicked out of the pin.

"Videl kicks out at 2!" said Roshi.

Bulma got to her feet and waited for Videl to get to her feet. Holding onto her hurt ankle, Videl crawled to the ropes and began to use them to pull herself up to her feet. Once she was up, Bulma charged at Videl full speed. However, once Bulma was within range, Videl scooped her up and held her sideways in her arms.

"Whoa! Look at that!" said Oolong.

The crowd responded with loud cheers as the powerful hedgehog carried Bulma to the middle of the ring, lifted her up, and slammed her back-first on her knee, hitting a Backbreaker. There was a pop from the crowd as Bulma crumpled off of Videl's knee and down to the mat, arching her back in pain.

"Videl just hit Bulma with a Backbreaker! How did she manage to pull that off with that hurt ankle of hers?" asked Roshi.

"She has a lot of heart and has a lot of fight in her to be able to pull that off!" said Oolong.

Videl followed up by covering Bulma.

"Videl's going for the win!" said Roshi.

1…2

Bulma kicked out of the pin.

"Bulma kicks out just before the count of 3!" said Oolong.

Videl slowly and steadily got to her feet and walked around the ring once to try to get the feeling back in her foot. Videl then made her way back to Bulma and picked her up to her feet. Videl kneed her a few times in her stomach and as Bulma doubled over, she backed up into one of the corners of the ring. Videl followed her to the corner and proceeded to drive her shoulder into Bulma's midsection multiple times.

"Videl sure is taking it to Bulma in there with all those shoulder rams!" said Roshi.

After ramming her shoulder into her one final time, Videl grabbed the nearest ropes, getting a pop from the crowd.

"Look at Videl! She's going for the Eagle Kick!" said Oolong.

Videl jumped onto the ropes and springboarded off. She tried to kick Bulma in the head, but the Divas Champion ducked down.

"Videl missed!" King said.

Bulma turned Videl around and kicked her in the stomach. She scooped Videl off the ground and held her upside down. She then dropped down into a seated position on the mat, driving Videl's head into it, hitting the Bulma Driver.

"Oh my God!" said Roshi.

The crowd cheered loudly in shock and surprise as Videl's body was laid out in the ring and Bulma clutched her hurt stomach.

"Bulma smashed Videl with the Bulma Driver from out of nowhere! Where the hell did that come from?" asked Oolong.

"You just said it! Completely out of nowhere! And Bulma is still hurting from Videl's earlier assault on her and can't go right for the pin!" said Roshi.

A few seconds passed before Bulma began to move and she went to Videl and draped an arm over her.

"And there's the pin! Bulma just may have won this match!" said Oolong.

1…2…

Videl got her shoulder off of the mat.

"No! It's not over! Videl breaks the pin at 2 and the match continues!" said Roshi.

Bulma got to her feet, picked Videl up, and whipped her into the ropes. As Videl returned to her, Bulma threw a clothesline at her but Videl ducked it.

"Videl ducks a clothesline!" said Oolong.

Videl ran at the ropes, leapt on the middle ones, and used them to propel herself back at Bulma. She struck Bulma with a roundhouse kick to the head, hitting the Eagle Kick.

"Wow!" said Roshi.

"The Eagle Kick came out of nowhere!" Oolong said.

"What a match to start off the night!" King said.

There was a pop from the crowd as Bulma landed on the mat and Videl was immediately in a pinning position.

"Videl is going for the cover!" said Oolong.

1…2

Bulma kicked out. The crowd let out a surprise pop.

"No way!" King said.

"This match is one for the books!" Cole said.

"Bulma shows her resiliency and kicks out!" said Roshi.

Videl sat up and ran a hand through her short hair in frustration. Videl stood up, picked Bulma up, and whipped her into one of the corners of the ring. However, as Bulma reached the corner, she leapt all the way to the top turnbuckle, leapt backwards, and managed to hit the running Videl with a reverse elbow to the face.

"Oh man! Bulma fights back by hitting Videl with a nice reverse elbow off the top rope!" said Oolong.

There was a pop from the crowd as Videl hit the mat, holding her face, and Bulma covered her.

"And Bulma's now got Videl pinned!" said Roshi.

1…2

Videl kicked out of the pin.

"Videl kicks out again! Man these two are really going at it!" said Oolong.

Bulma got to her feet and waited for Videl to get to her feet. With one of her hands still on her face, Videl slowly started to get back to her feet and once she did and turned in Bulma's direction, the Divas Champion kicked her in the stomach and then attempted to scoop her again.

"Looks like Bulma's going for the Bulma Driver again!" said Roshi.

There was a pop from the crowd as they saw Bulma scoop Videl off the mat, but suddenly, Videl countered and got behind Bulma.

"Videl's technical skill come into play again as she gets behind Bulma!" said Cole.

Videl grabbed Bulma by the head and pushed her towards the ropes with force, sending the Divas Champion over them and onto the apron. Once on her feet, Bulma decked Videl across the face with a hard forearm shot, sending her reeling back.

"A hard shot by Bulma to Videl's face sends her back!" said Roshi.

After staggering back a bit, Videl charged at Bulma and hit her in her stomach with a shoulder ram, dropping Bulma off the apron and down to the outside of the ring.

"Nice retaliation move by Videl and she sends Bulma down to the outside!" said Oolong.

Videl took a few seconds to catch her breath before going to one of the nearby corners and climbing to the top turnbuckles.

"What the…? Videl's made her way to the top of the turnbuckle!" said King.

"What the hell is she about to do?" asked Cole.

Standing tall on the turnbuckle, Videl looked down at Bulma, who was using the announce table to help her stand up. The crowd was on their feet and watched with anticipation as Bulma stood up fully and Videl leapt off the turnbuckle, soaring towards her opponent.

"Oh my…!" said Roshi.

Videl flew down at Bulma and hit her with a flying clothesline and as Bulma fell down to the ground, her head hit the announce table and Videl herself crashed on top of the table.

"OH MY GOD!" said Oolong, Roshi, King, and Cole.

The crowd went crazy with shocked and surprised gasps as both women were laid out outside the ring and back in the ring, the referee had begun to count them out.

"That had to be one of the craziest collisions we've seen! Bulma is laid out on the ground and Videl is laid out right here in front of us on the table!" said Oolong.

"That really was insane, and I think Bulma's head hit the table as Videl hit her and Videl herself hit the table so hard I'm surprised it didn't break! And look, the referee had started to count them out!" said Roshi.

_1…2…3…4…_

Both Bulma and Videl had begun to stir and thy tried their hardest to get back in the ring before the count reached ten, but the referee was etching closer and closer to the count of ten.

_5…6…7…_

"Both Bulma and Videl have started to move and they're heading towards the ring to get back inside before the referee counts them out!" said Oolong.

"They'd better hurry! He's almost at ten!" said Roshi.

As both Bulma and Videl reached the apron of the ring…

_8…9…10…_

The referee reached ten and called for the bell, ending the match.

"Oh man!" said Oolong.

"They didn't make it!" said Roshi.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as a result of a double count out, this match is a no contest!" said Roberts.

The fans were booing the decision as both Bulma and Videl both leaned against the ring, exhausted and worn down.

"Oh man! What a match," Roshi said. "I wanted it to go on much longer than this."

"They look like they need help getting up," Oolong said, winking at King and Roshi. "Don't you?"

"What are we waiting for?" Roshi asked excitedly, taking off his headset. King and Oolong followed suit. The three went to the two divas and offered their help to them.

"Oh boy. This may get ugly," Cole said.

Roshi and King went to help Bulma, and Oolong was helping Videl. Roshi and King lifted up Bulma, but the two placed their free hands on her butt as they helped her up. The two snickered, which made Bulma catch on. Bulma blushed and had an angry look on her face. She kicked her foot back, low blowing King, who crumpled over in pain.

"Oooh!" Cole said.

She turned around and grabbed Roshi's head. She threw the old man into the barricade. The crowd roared in approval. Videl meanwhile threw Oolong into the steps after the pig groped her breasts. Videl and Bulma stormed off and into the back.

"Hahaha! Those jackasses," Cole said laughing hard.

**Backstage in Gohan's Locker Room**

The crowd cheered as the United States Champion was seen on the titantron, playing WWE SmackDown vs. RAW 2011 on his PlayStation 3. Yamcha entered the open door with Puar. The crowd cheered as they saw him.

"What's up, dude?" Yamcha asked his Night of Champions opponent.

"Nothin', just playing this game," Gohan answered.

"Damn, I didn't know you were in this game," Yamcha said.

"I'm not, I had to create me," Gohan responded. "I'm glad you're here because I wanted to request a stipulation for our match on Sunday."

"Really what is it?" Yamcha asked.

"Our match will steal the show this Sunday," Gohan said. "Because I wanted to make our match take place in a 15-foot high Steel Cage."

The crowd cheered loudly at those words.

"Is that so?" Yamcha asked with a look on his face. "You're on!"

The crowd cheered louder.

"So it's settled then," Gohan said. "You and me in a Steel Cage Match for the United States Championship."

"Alright then," Yamcha said. "I got a date with Maryse right now. See you in six days."

Yamcha and Puar exited the room as Gohan continued playing his game.

**Ringside**

"A Steel Cage Match," Cole said. "The Z-Fighters know no limits."

"You said it," King said adjusting an ice pack on his lap. "This match will be a show stealer for sure."

"I can't wait," Roshi said, nursing his head.

"Up next, Majin Buu and Mr. Satan will take on Wade Barrett and The Miz," Oolong said.

**Majin Buu and Mr. Satan vs. Wade Barrett and The Miz**

_**(Dale Oliver – "Crush U Up / Strut")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played and moments later Mr. Satan and Buu came out from behind the curtain. Mr. Satan raised two fingers into the air and shouting while he did this. Majin Buu has his same expression on his face. Buu raised his hands into the air, powering up as he did, setting candy pyro off, which scattered into the crowd.

"This tag team bout is set for one fall," Roberts began. "Approaching the ring, the team of Majin Buu and Mr. Satan."

The two of them made their way down the ramp, slapping hands with the fans. Then they slid into the ring, got onto two adjacent turnbuckles, and played to the fans, causing the fans to cheer for them louder.

"What a way to make an entrance," King said.

"You can say that again," Cole said.

_**(12 Stones – "We Are One")**_

_We walk alone  
In the unknown  
We live to win another victory  
We are the young  
Dying sons  
We live to change the face of history so be afraid  
It's the price we pay  
The only easy day was yesterday_

Wade Barrett walks out to the arena as the crowd boos him. He raises his arms into the air briefly. He walks down the ramp with a serious look on his face and gets in the ring.

"And their opponents, first, representing The Nexus, from Manchester, England, weighing in at 260 pounds, Wade Barrett," Roberts said as the crowd booed.

Barrett walked to his left and walked up the steel steps. He entered the ring and stood in the middle of it, raising his arms again. He then went to the opposite corner, staring down his opponents and waiting for his partner.

_**(Downstait – "I Came To Play")**_

_AWESOME…I came to play_

_I came to play, there's a price to pay_

_Time for you to get down on your knees and pray (I came to play)_

_You can say goodbye to the good old days_

_They're never coming back watch your future fade (I came to play)_

The crowd booed loudly as The Miz makes his way out to the stage with his NXT Rookie, Alex Riley. Riley plays to his Pro as The Miz raises his hands into the air. The two then walk down the ramp.

"And his tag team partner, from Cleveland, Ohio, weighing 231 pounds, The Miz," Roberts said.

"The Miz along with A-Ry is set for action tonight," Cole said. "The Miz is without a doubt the future of the WWE."

"Damn you sound like a broken record," Oolong said.

The Miz slid onto the apron and looked to his right. He entered the ring and stood in the center of it, raising his hands into the air while the crowd booed loudly. Alex Riley clapped in amusement. The Miz went to his corner with Barrett.

"The Miz and Wade Barrett need to work together to take care of the opposition," Roshi said.

The referee call for the bell for the match to begin. It was decided that the Miz and Buu would start off the match.

"Here we go with this one fall to a finish tag team contest," Cole said.

Buu and The Miz made in the middle of the ring in a lockup. The two of them began to try and shove the other into their own corners, but for a while neither would budge.

"The match starts off with Buu and The Miz trying to see who is going to get the advantage in the strength department!" said Roshi.

"They are trying to get each other to their own corner to no doubt get some teamwork going!" said Cole.

Eventually, Buu began to get the better of the situation and started to push The Miz back towards his and Mr. Satan's corner.

"Uh oh! It looks like Buu is the one getting control here and is pushing The Miz back towards his corner!" said Roshi.

Suddenly, The Miz dropped down out of the lockup, wrapped his legs around Buu's, and brought him down to the mat with a drop toehold.

"Nice move there by The Miz!" said Cole.

After Buu hit the mat, The Miz rolled over to Buu's upper body, locked his legs around one of Buu's arms, and began to pull back on the other one. Buu yelled out in pain as The Miz applied more pressure to his arms.

"Oh my God, look at this! The Miz has some very painful looking submission hold locked on Buu!" said Roshi.

"This is a crucifix! It is one of the most painful submission holds you can find yourself in! Buu better get out of this and quick!" said Cole.

The referee asked Buu if he wanted to give up, but instead of replying, Buu somehow managed to roll over and get The Miz in a pinning position.

"Oh snap! Look at that!" said Roshi.

"Buu's turned that crucifix into a pin!" said Cole.

1…2

The Miz released the submission hold and kicked out of the pin.

"Whoa! Near-fall just like that!" said Roshi.

"And The Miz just barely kicked out of it!" said Cole.

Buu got off of The Miz and slid out of the ring to get the feeling back in his arms. The Miz sat up with a shocked expression on his face and as he turned to see Buu outside the ring, he immediately followed.

"And look at The Miz! He can't believe that just happened and that he was a second away from losing the match!" said Roshi.

"And he's going right after Buu!" said Cole.

Buu had walked over by the announcer's table, still twisting his arms around and as he did, The Miz leapt onto the steel steps nearby.

"The Miz's on the steel steps!" said Roshi.

"What the hell is he going to do from there?" asked Cole.

Once Buu turned around, The Miz leapt off the steps flying at him. As soon as The Miz was going to hit Buu, Buu threw his arm at him and connected with a hard clothesline, sending The Miz down to the ground.

"Oh damn! Talk about crashing and burning!" said Roshi.

"Buu dropped The Miz like a bad habit with that clothesline!" said Cole.

The crowd responded with a collective "Ooh!" as they heard the impact of The Miz hitting the ground. The Cleveland Screamer, knocked for a loop began to crawl over to the steel steps. Buu slid into the ring and right back out, breaking the referee's count.

"Buu breaks the referee's count!" said Roshi.

"Good because he was at 7!" said Cole.

The Miz made it to the steps and began to use them to pull himself, all the while Buu was behind him waiting for him to get up. The crowd soon chimed in:

"Buu's gonna kill you! Buu's gonna kill you!"

"Talk about sending the message," Oolong said.

"Buu's sizing The Miz up for something!" said Roshi.

Once The Miz reached his feet, Buu charged at him.

"There he goes!" said Cole.

Suddenly, The Miz threw a head kick at Buu, connecting right in Buu's face.

"Oh my gosh!" said Roshi.

Buu stumbled forward and as he did, The Miz got him in a full nelson. The Miz swept Buu's left leg with his right, forcing both of them to go forward. He drove Buu's face into the steps, hitting the Skull Crushing Finale.

"Damn! As if the head kick wasn't bad enough! Buu's brains must be scrambled after that!" said Cole.

"The Skull Crushing Finale into the steps," King said.

Buu slumped over the steps after feeling his skull make contact with them. The Miz took a few moments to regain his composure before picking Buu up off the steps. Everyone in the Dragon Falls Arena gasped as they saw the blood running down Buu's face.

"Buu's been busted wide open from those two shots to his head and the blood is beginning to spill!" said Roshi.

Buu immediately regenerated the cut, but he was still worn down from his beating.

"Not anymore!" Cole said.

The Miz threw Buu back in the ring, followed him in, and pinned him.

"The Miz's got Buu pinned!" said Cole.

1…2

Buu kicked out of the pin.

"Buu kicks out at 2!" said Roshi.

The Miz was surprised that Buu kicked out and went for another pin, this time a modified one.

"The Miz's got him pinned again!" said Cole.

1…2

Buu once again kicked out of the pin.

"Buu once again kicks out at 2!" said Roshi.

The Miz slammed a fist down on the mat before getting to his feet, dragging Buu to his corner, and tagging in Barrett.

"Here comes Barrett!" said Cole.

Barrett entered the ring and he started dropping hard kicks down on Buu. Barrett then backed into the ropes, went to Buu, leapt in the air and hit him with a knee drop.

"Oh! A knee drop after some hard kicks from big Barrett!" said Roshi.

Buu rolled over to the middle of the ring in pain after feeling the Nexus leader drop down on him. Barrett walked over to Buu, a smirk on his face. He bent over, picked Buu up, and held him by his hair. All of a sudden, Buu surprised Barrett with a sucker punch right to the jaw, causing The Bareknuckle Fighter to release him.

"Ooh, what a punch right to Barrett's face!" said Cole.

Then Buu grabbed Barrett's head, locked his arm around it, and dropped down to the mat, hitting a DDT. As Barrett's head bounced off the mat and he collapsed to the mat, Buu started to crawl over to his corner and after reaching it, tagged in Mr. Satan.

"Buu drops Barrett with a DDT from out of nowhere and also manages to tag Mr. Satan into the match!" said Roshi.

There was a pop from the crowd as The Champ began to scale to the top of the turnbuckle.

"Mr. Satan's made his way to the top rope!" said Cole.

Barrett shook his head a bit and started to get back up to his feet and after he did, turned to Mr. Satan's direction. The Champ saw his chance and leapt off the turnbuckle, soared at Barrett and dropped him with a missile dropkick right to his chin. Barrett plummeted to the mat, holding his chin in pain.

"Missile dropkick delivered from Mr. Satan and Barrett is laid out in the middle of the ring!" said Roshi.

The crowd cheered loudly as Mr. Satan got back to his feet, ran at The Miz, and punched him right in the face, causing The Cleveland Screamer to falter on the apron. Afterwards, Mr. Satan ran right back at Barrett and covered him.

"Mr. Satan delivered a hard shot to The Miz and has now covered Barrett!" said Cole.

1…2

The Miz shot into the ring and broke the pin by pulling Mr. Satan off of Barrett.

"The Miz gets into the ring and breaks the pin!" said Roshi.

The referee jumped in and began to push The Miz back. Mr. Satan got to his feet and started to advance towards The Miz and as he got close to him, the referee turned around and began to hold Mr. Satan back from attacking The Miz.

"Now the referee is trying to keep distance between Mr. Satan and The Miz! Man I hate that! Let 'em fight!" said Cole.

During this time, Barrett had recovered and had gotten to his feet.

"Barrett's back up!" said Roshi.

The Miz began to trash talk Mr. Satan and the referee turned back to him and began to push him back. At that time, Barrett rushed up behind Mr. Satan, grabbed him and lifted him onto his shoulders. Barrett grabbed Mr. Satan's right arm and leg and slung him down to the mat on his back, hitting the Wasteland.

"Oh my God! Barrett just hit Mr. Satan with the Wasteland!" said Roshi.

As Mr. Satan fell to the mat arching his back, The Miz immediately got out of the ring, ran at Buu on the opposing side of the ring. He grabbed Buu, pulled him off of the apron and got him in a full nelson. The Miz swept Buu's left leg with his right, forcing both of them to go forward. He drove Buu's face into the floor, hitting the Skull Crushing Finale.

"And The Miz just went over and dropped Buu with a second Skull Crushing Finale!" said Cole.

Back in the ring, Barrett turned Mr. Satan over and covered him.

"Barrett's got Mr. Satan covered!" said Roshi.

1…2…3

"Whoa!" said Cole.

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It is all over! The Miz and Wade Barrett have defeated Majin Buu and Mr. Satan!" said Roshi.

_**(12 Stones – "We Are One")**_

"Here are your winners, Wade Barrett and The Miz," Roberts said.

The crowd booed loudly as the winners were announced. Barrett got up and raised his hands in the air. The Miz was still on the outside and was leaving with Riley in tow. Barrett exited the ring as well, leaving his two opponents to bask in their defeat.

"That was a tough fought match, but the end result was obvious," Cole said.

"Shut up Cole," Roshi said.

"Anyway, it's now time for another edition of The Dirt Sheet with D-Generation X," Oolong said.

"I can't wait," Cole said sarcastically.

**DX 2K10 presents: The Dirt Sheet (Previously Recorded)**

_**(The Chris Warren Band – "Break It Down")**_

_Break it down_

_Degenerate into somethin' fool_

_We just got tired, of doing whatcha tell us to do_

"In a world full of winners and losers, three men have risen above to bring you The DIRT SHEET!"

The music fades and the crowd cheers as D-Generation X is shown on the titantron.

"Hello, and welcome to the Dirt Sheet," Daniel Bryan began. "I'm Daniel Bryan and I have been given the knowledge that the following WWE Superstars are HFR's: Wade Barrett, Jack Swagger, The Miz, and countless others I do not wish to name."

"I'm Goten," Goten said. "Umm Daniel what are HFR's?" Kid Trunks looked on intently, wanting to know as well.

"High Functioning Retards. That Charlie Murphy is a very wise man. I must send him an invitation to the next Wrestlemania." Bryan said.

The two Saiyan kids had matching pairs of looks that many could tell they were processing what they just heard. For some reason they seem to be agreeing with the former Nexus member. Shaking his head, Trunks put his concentration back toward the camera and continued with the show.

"And I'm the strongest Saiyan alive, Trunks. We have a very special treat for you guys. Today we are going to bring you an exclusive interview with 'The Legendary Super Saiyan' Broly. We caught up with the superstar in his hospital room. This is what he had to say."

"Roll the footage," Bryan shouted to the production members offset.

The footage rolls.

_Trunks is standing in front of the camera fixing his hat._

"_We're rolling," the cameraman said._

"_Ok, hey guys were now standing in front the hospital room that Randy is currently occupying. But before we go in, I thought it would be a great idea to talk to his doctor to first." He smiles and the door to the room opens, and out steps a doctor (Daniel Bryan in a bad blonde wig)._

"_Can I help you gentlemen?" the suppose doctor says._

"_Yes …Doctor..." camera takes a up close look of the name tag, "…McMahon."_

"_That's correct."_

"_Ok, can you tell us a little bit about how Broly is doing?"_

"_Well he is so high strung on this Kakarot person. We're doing all we can," said Dr. McMahon._

"_No sir we meant information as in…well…is he…you know…itching anywhere?"_

"_Well he did have…" however he was cut off by loud screaming._

"_Kakarot…KAKAROT!" Broly shouted from his room. "WHERE ARE YOU? AND WHERE ARE MY ORANGE JUICE AND COOKIES?" _

"_SOMEONE GET HIM THAT DAMN JUICE AND COOKIES. HE IS BITCHING AGAIN. GOD I CAN'T STAND HOSPITALS." and then Dr. McMahon walked away. Trunks and the camera man walk into the room of Broly's as he continued to shout._

"_AND THOSE COOKIES BETTER NOT CONTAIN COCONUT AGAIN OR THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY! HAHAHAHAHA!" The Legendary Super Saiyan (Goten) was pointing his middle finger at him. "You are not the damn people from the kitchen. Did you bring cookies?"_

_Trunks holds up his bag of cookies, he always keeps a supply for himself. "I'll give you one if you talk to us about how you are doing."_

"_Fine, just give me the snacks and I'll talk." He caught the bag that Trunks threw to him. "Well I'm on my meds, need to find outlets for my 'Kakarot issues,' doctor says…."_

"_No, we already know that, we want to know some personal things. You know." Broly looked at Trunks like he was crazy._

"_The doctor told us Broly, just confirm it already." Trunks said._

_Panic rose in the Saiyan's face. "Look, Swaggie was only here to make sure I was alright, the doctor walked in at the wrong time…."_

"_No man, not that personal. Just if you had an itch." Trunks said._

"_Well…." Broly started._

"_Mr. Broly, it's time for your meds. Excuse me gentlemen, visiting time is over." Dr. McMahon removed a needle from his coat. Trunks left the room as told._

"_Well guys that was your inside exclusive interview with Broly." A crash was heard (the result of Dr. McMahon being thrown out of Broly's room), and Broly came out in a straitjacket, destroying everything in sight._

"_Oh shit," Trunks said._

"_KAKAROT!" Broly shouted and turned to the camera. He headbutted the camera, and static was the end result, thus ending the video_.

"Very informative Trunks." said Bryan.

"Thanks." said the Saiyan hybrid.

Just then, a door offset opened, and in burst Jack Swagger, Chi-Chi, and Bulma.

"They're they are," Swagger shouted.

"What the hell?" Trunks looked offset.

"Trunks, watch your language," Bulma shouted, approaching DX.

"Dude, you snitched?" Goten asked.

"Serves you right," Swagger said, smirking.

"Apologize Goten, now," Chi-Chi demanded.

"You too Trunks," Bulma said.

"Over our dead bodies," Trunks said.

Just then, Chi-Chi and Bulma grabbed their respective sons' ears and pulled them off camera.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" The Saiyans shouted. Swagger followed them, recording the incident on his HTC Evo.

"Okay," Bryan said, then slowly returning to the camera. "That's all the time we have today. Remember in life that there are winners…"

Goten and Trunks managed to get free and ran back on screen.

"And there are losers," they said before pushing Bryan into Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Swagger. All four of them plummeted into the floor. Trunks then stole the camera and ran away from the body pile. He held the lens to his face.

"If you're not down with that…" Trunks said. He then turned the camera to Goten.

"We got two words for ya…" Goten said

"SUCK IT!" The crowd shouted.

**Ringside**

"Justice should have been served there," Cole said. "Those brats are verbally attacking decorated superstars because they have nothing else better to do."

"Uh, does Broly fit into that category?" King asked.

"Well, he's different," Cole said. "Broly is a complete sociopath."

"That is the understatement of the decade," Roshi said.

"Coming up next, Gotenks will take on Chris Jericho one-on-one," Oolong said.

"I hope Jericho does away with him," Cole said.

**Gotenks vs. Chris Jericho**

Jericho's pyro goes off on the stage and the lights turn blue.

_**(Adam Morenoff – "Break The Walls Down")**_

_Break the walls down (Break down the walls)_

_For those about to rock_

_What you want_

_Baby you know you're Judas _

_And I'm your priest_

Jericho walks out onto the stage to a mixed reaction, mostly boos. Jericho cracks his neck on either side as he walks down the ramp.

"This bout is set for one fall," Roberts began. "Approaching the ring, from Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada, weighing 226 pounds, Chris Jericho."

As Jericho approaches the ring, he walks to the left and walks up the steel steps. Jericho gets onto the apron and enters the ring. He walks into the middle of the ring and looks out into the crowd with a glare. Jericho then turned to the entrance way to wait for his opponent.

_**(The Chris Warren Band – "Break It Down")**_

_Break it down_

_Degenerate into somethin' fool_

_We just got tired, of doing whatcha tell us to do_

Goten, Kid Trunks, and Daniel Bryan come out to the stage wearing custom DX T-Shirts. Goten and Trunks go to a side of the stage in the Fusion stance. They move closer to each other, performing the dance and shouting:

"Fuuuuusioooon-HA!" The two shout and join their fingers in unison. The two successfully fuse and transform into Gotenks. Gotenks immediately goes Super Saiyan. The crowd cheers as DX walks down the ramp.

"And the opponent, representing D-Generation X, from Kami's Lookout, 'The Grim Reaper of Justice,' Gotenks," Roberts said.

The crowd cheered as the two get in the ring. They stand in the middle of the ring and perform crotch chops, setting off the 'X' Pyro behind them. Gotenks gets on the nearest turnbuckle and makes the 'X' sign with his arms, causing the crowd to cheer louder.

Gotenks charged right at Jericho but as soon as he was within range, Jericho dropped down to the mat, wrapped his legs around Gotenks', and dropped him with a drop toe hold.

"Gotenks rushed Jericho but paid for it as Jericho caught him with a nice drop toe hold!" said Roshi.

Gotenks hit his face hard on the mat and instinctively grabbed the side of it. Jericho got to his feet and picked Gotenks up with him. Then he grabbed behind Gotenks' head to get leverage and kneed him right in the gut with his knee. Gotenks doubled over, holding his stomach and then felt Jericho smash his face with a hard punch that sent him reeling back into the ropes.

"Ouch! A hard knee to the stomach and a punch to the face to follow it up!" said Oolong.

But Gotenks used the momentum of the ropes to bounce off them, charge at Jericho, and bring him down to the mat with a shoulder block.

"Whoa! Gotenks gets the advantage back with a shoulder block out of nowhere!" said Roshi.

"And that brought the massive Jericho down on his back!" said Oolong.

There was a pop from the crowd as Gotenks started raining down hard kicks on The Mental Mastermind's body. Then he turned him onto his stomach, positioned himself on top of him, and locked on a camel clutch.

"Damn! After a relentless assault with kicks Gotenks locks a camel clutch on Jericho!" said Roshi.

"That is a smart move! It will definitely wear the stronger and bigger Jericho down!" said Oolong.

Just as the referee was going to drop down, The Miz hopped onto the mat and started to yell obscurities at Gotenks.

"We all had a feeling this was going to happen! The Miz isn't just going to be a spectator! He is getting involved in the match!" said Roshi.

Gotenks looked over at The Miz and after releasing Jericho, rushed at him. The Miz was a step quicker and leapt off of the apron, dodging a punch from Gotenks.

"Whoa! The Miz certainly did dodge a bullet there!" said Cole.

The Grim Reaper of Justice looked down at the champion with a glare before turning back around only to be clocked in the face with another hard punch from Jericho.

"And there is another hard shot to the face by Jericho!" said Oolong.

The Mental Mastermind got to his feet and delivered more hard shots to Gotenks before grabbing him and whipping him into the ropes. As Gotenks came back to him, Jericho threw a clothesline, but Gotenks ducked it, leapt at Jericho's legs, and rolled him up into a pinning position.

"Oh! Gotenks avoids a clothesline and rolls Jericho up in a pinning position!" said King

1…2

Jericho forcefully kicked out of the pin and the both of them scrambled to their feet.

"Jericho kicks out at 2!" said Cole.

Jericho ran at Gotenks and dropped him with a clothesline so hard it caused Gotenks to turn a complete backflip and hit the mat on his stomach.

"Oh! Turned inside out" said Roshi.

"What a clothesline!" said Oolong.

The crowd went "Ooh!" as they saw that. Jericho just looked down at Gotenks' downed body before dropping down, grabbing his head, and landing many unanswered punches to him.

"Now Jericho is paying Gotenks back for that earlier assault on him!" said Roshi.

Jericho got to his feet and picked Gotenks up with him. He turned The Grim Reaper of Justice around so that his back was to him and then picked him up as if to do a body slam.

"What the hell is that man about to do?" asked Oolong.

The Mental Mastermind turned towards one of the corners and then ran at it, crushing Gotenks' body into it.

"Oh damn!" said Oolong.

"Well that answers your question! What a painful and excruciating maneuver!" said Roshi.

The crowd gasped as Gotenks' body crashed down to the mat. The Miz was cheering like crazy after seeing Gotenks' body hit the mat and Jericho was not done.

"And look at The Miz! He is basically playing cheerleader over there!" said Oolong.

"And Jericho looks like he has more sick things in store for Gotenks!" said Cole.

Jericho picked The Grim Reaper of Justice up and attempted to whip him into the ropes, but Gotenks reversed it and sent The Mental Mastermind into the ropes.

"Whoa! Gotenks reverses the Irish whip!" said King.

There was a loud pop from the crowd as Gotenks got a slight advantage in the mat but that changed quickly when Jericho leapt at Gotenks, grabbed his head, and drove him down to the mat headfirst, hitting a DDT.

"Jericho turns things around again by smashing Gotenks with a huge DDT!" said Roshi.

Gotenks' head bounced off of the mat and he clutched the back of it with his hands and rolled over onto his side. Jericho got to his feet and picked Gotenks up, backing him into one of the corners. The Mental Mastermind grabbed his opponent's arm and whipped him into the adjacent corner and Gotenks' back hit it hard. Jericho took off running at Gotenks and as soon as he was close enough, Gotenks leapt up onto the top turnbuckle, avoiding a shoulder ram from Jericho and The Mental Mastermind went crashing into the steel post.

"Jericho collides into the steel post!" said Oolong.

The crowd cheered loudly and Gotenks hooked his legs around Jericho's arms, fell forward, and rolled him up with a Sunset Flip.

"Gotenks has Jericho in yet another pinning position!" said Roshi.

1…2

Jericho kicked out of the pin.

"And Jericho kicks out again!" said Oolong.

Outside the ring, The Miz wiped his brow in relief.

"The Miz, like the rest of us, thought that this match was over!" said Roshi.

"But it's not and this match continues!" said Oolong.

Gotenks immediately went on the offensive by landing kicks on Jericho's injured shoulder before dropping down and locking on a side armbar on him. The Mental Mastermind yelled loudly as pain shot through his arm and he yelled "No!" when the referee asked him if he wanted to give up.

"Now that is what Gotenks needs to do! Keep the pressure on Jericho and work on the injured body part!" said Roshi.

"And there is no better way to work on a hurt shoulder than locking on an armbar!" said Oolong.

The Miz began to slam his hands down on the mat repeatedly to will Jericho on and it eventually worked as Jericho started to use his strength to make it to one of his knees.

"Wow! Jericho is up to one of his knees!" said Roshi.

"Impressive on his part! He just may break this armbar!" said Oolong.

The crowd let out surprised gasps as they saw The Mental Mastermind actually about to break out of the submission hold. Then suddenly, Gotenks transitioned the hold into rolling Jericho up into another pin attempt.

"Whoa! Gotenks rolls Jericho up for a third time with another pin attempt!" said Roshi.

"He just may have him this time!" said Oolong.

1…2…

Jericho kicked out of the pin.

"WHAT!" yelled Oolong.

"Jericho kicked out of yet another pin!" said Roshi.

Gotenks got to his feet and began to stalk over Jericho, just waiting for him to get to his feet. Holding onto his arm, Jericho made it to one of his knees before finally standing up and facing Gotenks. The Grim Reaper of Justice kicked Jericho in the gut before grabbing hold of his left arm, trying to get him on the ground.

"Now this will keep Jericho down!" said Oolong.

"Gotenks is going for the LeBell Lock! This is shades of what happened to Wade Barrett two weeks ago!" said Cole.

There was a pop from the crowd as they saw Gotenks about to lock in his finishing move. Suddenly, The Miz hopped back onto the apron and this time looked as if he was going to enter the ring.

"The Miz is once again interjecting himself in the match!" said Oolong.

Gotenks let Jericho go and rushed at The Miz, but Bryan beat him to it. Bryan pulled The Miz off the apron and started to brawl with The Awesome One.

"Bryan and The Miz are going at it!" Roshi said.

"Daniel Bryan needs to mind his own business and go away!" Cole said, sneering.

Bryan and The Miz continue to brawl through the crowd and out of the arena. Gotenks went back to Jericho, ready to attack him again. All of a sudden, The Mental Mastermind shot off of the ground.

"Oh no!" said Oolong.

Jericho leapt off of the mat, clinched his hands around the back of Gotenks' head, lifted his knees right up to his face, and fell down to his back, smashing his knees into Gotenks' face, hitting the Codebreaker.

"Gotenks took his mind off of Jericho for just a few seconds and then walks right into a Codebreaker from him!" said Roshi.

Jericho covered Gotenks.

"And there goes the pin!" said Oolong.

1…2…3…

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"Oh he got him!" said Oolong.

"It is all over! Chris Jericho has defeated Gotenks!" said Roshi

_**(Adam Morenoff – "Break the Walls Down")**_

"Here is your winner, Chris Jericho," Roberts said.

The crowd booed as the winner was announced. Jericho raised his arm into the air and smirked down at Gotenks. His smirk got wider as he looked out into the crowd.

"Yes! Thank you Chris Jericho!" Cole got out of his seat and clapped.

King, Roshi, and Oolong rolled their eyes.

"Sit down Michael," King said. "You're such an eyesore."

Jericho exited the ring as Gotenks got back up and shook his head to recover. Jericho smirked back at Gotenks as he walked backwards up the ramp.

**Nappa vs. Randy Orton**

_**(Saliva – "Click Click Boom")**_

_Come on, Come on!_

_Come on, Come on!_

_All those Saturdays, when kids go out and play_

_Yo I was up in my room, I let the stereo blaze_

_Wasn't faded, not jaded, just a kid with a pad and pen _

_And a big imagination_

Nappa appears on the ramp as the lights turn dark blue and gold, wearing his usual Saiyan armor. The crowd boos the massive Saiyan loudly. Nappa charged up his Ki, then he lifted his right hand up and performed his Giant Storm, setting off sparks of pyro on the stage. Nappa smirks and walks down the ramp.

"This bout is set for one fall," Roberts began. "Approaching the ring, from Planet Vegeta, weighing 300 pounds, Nappa."

Nappa walks up the steps and gets into the ring. He looks out into the crowd as they boo him. Nappa looks towards the entrance waiting for his opponent as the music ceased.

"I wonder who Vegeta chose for Nappa's opponent," King said.

_**(Rev Theory – "Voices")**_

_I hear voices in my head_

_They counsel me _

_They understand_

_They talk to me_

Randy Orton comes out to the arena to loud cheers from the crowd. He flashes his usual emotionless look as he stands on the stage. After a few seconds, Orton walks down the ramp slowly.

"Oh man! It's none other than The Viper," Roshi said.

"And the opponent, from St. Louis, Missouri, weighing in at 245 pounds, RANDY ORTON!" The crowd cheers.

At the bottom of the ramp Orton looks around a bit before he walks up the steps and gets into the ring. He walks to the nearest turnbuckle, gets on it, and does his "Legend Killer" pose as the crowd cheers louder. Orton got off the turnbuckle and as he did, he sent a dirty look at Nappa, who returned it.

"If looks could kill…," said Cole.

"…They both would be pushing up daisies!" said Oolong.

Orton went to his corner and a few moments later, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Orton and Nappa, one on one!" said Cole.

Nappa started the match off by rushing Orton and trying to grab him, but Orton ducked out of the way. Then The Viper threw a clothesline right at the back of Nappa's head, knocking him down to the mat.

"Nappa misses grabbing Orton and is knocked down to the mat by Orton!" said Oolong.

Orton picked Nappa back up to his feet, but Nappa surprised him with a swift kick to the gut, staggering The Viper. Then Nappa grabbed Orton by his arm and when it looked as if he was going to whip him across the ring, Nappa pulled Orton back and elbowed him right in the face, dropping him down to the mat.

"But Nappa fights back by dropping Orton down himself!" said Cole.

Orton shook the cobwebs out of his head from the elbow shot and then he felt Nappa grab his head and pull him up to his feet. Orton pushed Nappa off of him into the ropes and Nappa used that momentum to push himself off them, towards Orton, and cracked him across the jaw with a punch so hard that it sent Orton across the ring and through the adjacent ropes.

"A vicious punch sends Orton to the outside of the ring!" said Oolong.

Orton fell down on the outside and Nappa followed him, hitting The Viper with a clubbing blow to his back as he was getting up and knocked him back down to the ground. Nappa reached down, grabbed Orton's head with one hand and then started to repeatedly kick him right in his face before slamming him right back down to the ground face-first.

"Oh man! Hard shot after hard shot right to Orton's face!" said Cole.

The fans ringside were really into the aggression they were seeing and Nappa glared down at Orton for a few seconds before reaching down, grabbing his head, and picking him up. As Orton stood up straight, everyone could see that there was blood coming from his nose.

"Oh! We got blood people! We knew that it was going to get physical and it has real quick!" said Oolong.

"Yeah! But these two had better keep an ear out for the referee's count!" said Cole.

As the referee's count reached five, Nappa whipped Orton across the ground and into the barricade. As The Viper's back connected with the hard barricade, he fell into it and Nappa sized him up for a moment before charging full speed at him.

"Orton just got thrown into the barricade real hard!" said Oolong.

"And now Nappa is running at him! This ain't gonna be good for Orton!" said Cole.

At the last second, Orton moved out of the way and Nappa crashed into the barricade chest-first.

"Oh! I take that back! That wasn't good for Nappa! He just crashed and burned into the barricade!" said Cole.

As Nappa held his chest in pain, Orton went to him, picked him up, and slammed him down on the top of the barricade, causing even more pain to Nappa's chest.

"And Orton deals even more damage to Nappa with that!" said Oolong.

As Nappa slumped down to the ground, Orton got back into the ring and exited it to break the referee's count.

"There you go! Orton's making sure that the match doesn't end by count-out!" said Cole.

Orton then went to the downed Nappa, picked him up, and led him over to the steel steps. The Viper grabbed his opponent by his head and drove him face-first into the steps and the crowd nearby cheered wildly for the intensity they were seeing.

"That one hurt!" said Oolong.

Nappa's head bounced off the steel from the impact and Orton threw him back into the ring, followed him in, and covered him.

"Orton's going for the first pin attempt in the match!" said Cole.

1…2

Nappa kicked out of the pin.

"Nappa kicks out at the count of 2!" said Oolong.

Orton landed a punch right to Nappa's face before he stood back up to his feet and began to land hard kicks all over him. Then picked Nappa up and whipped him into one of the corners. Nappa's back made hard impact with the corner and Orton took off running at him, lowering his upper body. At the last moment, Nappa lifted his foot and land a vicious kick right to Orton's face.

"Boot right to the face of Orton!" said Cole.

The crowd let out a collective "Ooh!" as the sound of the kick went throughout the entire building. Orton straightened up and got a dazed look on his face. Nappa took that opportunity to explode out of the corner and hit Orton with a clothesline so hard that it made The Viper turn a complete backflip and land on his stomach.

"Oh my gosh! What an unbelievable clothesline! Orton got turned inside out from that one!" said Oolong.

Nappa turned to the downed Orton, turned him onto his back, and covered him.

"And Nappa is going for the pin!" said Cole.

1…2…

Orton got his shoulder off of the mat, breaking the pin.

"Orton just barely got his shoulder up out!" said Oolong.

Nappa growled and he slugged Orton right in his face before getting off of him. Nappa picked Orton up onto his shoulder and then faced one of the corners. Orton got a hard grip on Orton and then ran towards the corner.

"Nappa's heading right for the turnbuckle!" said Cole.

At the last moment, Orton somehow managed to get out of Nappa's grasp and fell down behind him. Then he forced Nappa to go flying right through the middle turnbuckle and into the steel post.

"Orton escapes and sends Nappa right through the turnbuckle!" said Oolong.

"And the steel post was waiting right there for him!" said Cole.

A look of pain appeared on Nappa's face as he was hanging in the corner. Orton pulled Nappa out of the corner, turned him around, and proceeded to jump into the air.

"Orton's got Nappa set up for the RKO!" said Oolong.

"Nappa's body has been punished badly during this match! If Orton hits that this could be it!" said Cole.

There was a loud pop from the crowd. Just as Orton was going to execute his finishing maneuver, Nappa swung his body with so much momentum that he sent Orton flying.

"Whoa!" said Oolong.

Nappa then waited for Orton to get back to his feet. As Orton turned to him, he grabbed him by the throat.

"That was a hell of a reversal Nappa just did!" said Cole.

"And look at the position Orton is in! This is not good!" said Oolong.

A dark look appeared on Nappa's face as he lifted Orton into the air. However, Orton managed to sidestep in the air. He turned Nappa around and leapt in the air as he turned away from the Saiyan. He wrapped his arms around Nappa's head and drove him into the mat face first, hitting the RKO.

"Orton just countered the Chokebreaker into an RKO!" said Cole.

"That move is just sick!" said Oolong.

There was a pop from the crowd as Nappa bounced off the mat and onto his back. Orton smirked darkly before he covered Nappa

"Orton's covering Nappa!" said Cole.

1…2…3…

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It is all over! The Viper has defeated Nappa!" said Oolong.

_**(Rev Theory – "Voices")**_

"The winner of this match, Randy Orton," Roberts said.

The crowd cheered loudly as the winner was announced. Orton got off the mat and looked at his opponent down on the ground. A dark look appeared on his face. Orton backed up into a corner and prepped his foot. The crowd let out a loud pop.

"Orton's not done yet!" Roshi said.

Nappa got on all fours. Orton then ran at the downed man and punted him square in the skull. Nappa fell backwards after the impact with Orton's boot. He was sprawled out on the mat.

"What a punt by The Viper," Cole said.

Orton looked down at Nappa then exited the ring. He walked backwards up the ramp and into the back.

"That may have been a message to Vegeta," King said.

"Speaking of Vegeta, his Pick Your Poison match is next," Roshi said.

**WWE Champion Vegeta vs. Broly (Non-Title Match)**

_**(Dale Oliver – "Down in the Catacombs")**_

Broly emerges from the curtain as the lights in the arena turn green and the crowd boos loudly. He puts his energy shield up as pyro goes off. He walks down the ramp slowly with a sinister look on his face.

"This bout is set for one fall," Roberts said. "Approaching the ring, from Planet Vegeta, 'The Legendary Super Saiyan,' Broly."

"Nappa may be a lot smarter than people give him credit for," Roshi said. "He picked Broly as Vegeta's opponent."

"This match between these two Saiyans will be one for the books," Cole said.

"Damn right!" Roshi said.

Broly pulls himself onto the apron, pushes the top rope down, and enters the ring. Broly went to the center and powered up so much that the lights violently flickered on and off, whilst Broly was laughing maniacally.

"Vegeta has his work cut out for him, especially in this psychotic Saiyan," King said.

_**(Jim Johnston – "Invasion (remix)") **_

**Backstage at Vegeta's Locker Room**

Someone knocks on the door and shouts to Vegeta inside.

"It's time!" the man said.

Vegeta transforms into a Super Saiyan 2. The aftershocks of the transformation tear the door down. Vegeta walks out and walks down the hall to the entrance way. He eventually makes his way to the stairs and walks up them to get to the entrance.

**Back to the Arena**

Vegeta comes out to the arena to loud cheers with the WWE Championship around his waist. The lights turn blue and white. He smirks as he is engulfed in pyro. He inhales the smoke, blows it out through his nose and punches and kicks the air rapidly, setting off more pyro.

"And from Planet Vegeta, he is the WWE Champion, 'The Prince of All Saiyans,' VEGETA," Roberts said as the crowd cheered louder.

Vegeta walks down the ramp and slides into the ring. He stands on one of the turnbuckles and folds his arms, while looking out into the crowd. The crowd went crazy for their hero. A few seconds later, Vegeta got off the turnbuckle and took his championship belt off and handed it to the referee. He stared down the massive opponent in Broly.

"Vegeta is not backing down from Broly, not one bit," King said.

"Vegeta is The Prince of All Saiyans, even of that man Broly," Cole said.

The referee called for the bell for the match to start.

"And here we go! Vegeta and Broly, one on one in our main event of the evening!" said King.

Vegeta and Broly began to close the distance with each other by slowly moving towards each other, not taking their eyes off of the other. Once they reached the center of the ring, the two of them began to circle each other, feeling each other out.

"Which one of them is going to make the first move!" asked King.

Soon, Broly began to back up a bit back to his corner and Vegeta stood still as a statue, glaring at him as the fans started to clap their hands repeatedly, eager for the two of them of them to start the action.

"The fans are ready to see these two go at it and so am I!" said Roshi.

Broly walked out of the corner, powering up before he and Vegeta circled each other once more and the two of them locked up with each other in the middle of the ring.

"Here we go!" said King.

Vegeta turned so that he had gotten Broly caught in a side headlock and began to apply pressure to him. Broly, not wanting to be in the hold any longer than he already was, backed Vegeta into the ropes and used the momentum he got to throw Vegeta off of him and into the adjacent ropes.

"Broly quickly gets out of that side headlock by throwing Vegeta off of him!" said Roshi.

Vegeta ran into the ropes, bounced off them, charged at Broly and brought him down to the mat with a hard shoulder ram.

"But Vegeta brings Broly down with a shoulder ram!" said King.

There was a pop from the crowd as Broly hit the mat and quickly backed up to one of the corners of the ring and leaned into in a sitting position as he looked at Vegeta, he was pacing back and forth across the ring from him, just waiting for him to get up.

"Look at Vegeta! He can't wait for Broly to get back up so he can keep the pain coming his way!" said Roshi.

Broly sneered at him before getting to his feet, circling Vegeta, and locking up with him. In the lockup, Broly lifted his knee and hit Vegeta right in his gut, causing the WWE Champion to double over in pain.

"Knee right to Vegeta's midsection!" said King.

"Vegeta didn't see that one coming!" said Roshi.

Broly followed that up with a hard clubbing blow to Vegeta's back, which sent him into the ropes. Broly followed him, turned Vegeta around, and decked him in the face with a punch that this time sent him into the nearby corner.

"Not one, but two hard shots from Broly send Vegeta reeling!" said King.

Broly smirked at Vegeta before grabbing his arm and trying to whip him across the ring into the other corner, but suddenly Vegeta reversed it and sent Broly himself into the corner. The Legendary Super Saiyan grunted loudly as he hit the turnbuckle and stumbled out of it and as he did, Vegeta ran at him and brought him down to the mat with a clothesline.

"A quick reversal from Vegeta sends Broly into the corner and he smashes him with a hard clothesline!" said Roshi.

Broly hit the mat hard on his back and tried to roll away from Vegeta, but 'The Prince of All Saiyans' grabbed his leg and pulled him towards the middle of the ring. Vegeta then stomped right down on Broly's head, knocking him for a loop.

"Ouch! Head kick!" said King.

The WWE Champion began to walk around Broly, stomping on his arms, legs, and body in the process. Then Vegeta backed up a few steps from Broly, got a small running start, leapt in the air, and brought his knee down across his chest, earning a pop from the crowd.

"That's vintage Vegeta right there as he stomps on all parts of the body and finishes up with a hard knee to the chest!" said Cole.

Broly rolled out of the ring and fell down to the ground, holding his chest with a grimace on his face. Vegeta followed him to the outside and watched as The Legendary Super Saiyan used the barricade to pull himself up. Broly made it back to his feet and after he turned to face Vegeta, the WWE Champion charged at him.

"Vegeta looks like he's thinking of smashing Broly right against the barricade!" said King.

At the last second, Broly moved out of the way and Vegeta crashed right into the barricade, his upper body hanging on the top of it.

"Oh my gosh! That plan totally backfired on Vegeta!" said Roshi.

Broly got to his feet, pulled Vegeta off the barricade, lifted him up in the air, and dropped him down stomach first on the barricade.

"Damn! And Vegeta feels the pain of the barricade again!" said King.

Vegeta's body bounced off the barricade and he fell down to the ground, clutching his stomach. Broly got into the ring to break the referee's count before going back outside to Vegeta, picking him up, and throwing him back in the ring. Broly quickly followed him back in and covered him.

"Broly is going for the first pin attempt in the match!" said Cole.

1…2

Vegeta got his shoulder up off the mat.

"Vegeta breaks the pin at the count of 2!" said King.

Broly sat up on the mat and as he did, Vegeta backed up to the nearby corner, gritting his teeth and holding his stomach with both arms. Broly got up, blasted across the ring, and started landing hard kicks down on Vegeta's chest and stomach, injuring him further. Then Broly placed his foot on Vegeta's throat and started to push it into him, choking him.

"Broly is not giving Vegeta any time to recover and is all over him with kicks and now is choking him!" said Oolong.

The referee came over and began to count to five and at the count of four, Broly took his foot away from Vegeta and the WWE Champion took several deep breaths as he held his throat. Broly grabbed Vegeta's legs and pulled him out of the corner. Then, The Legendary Super Saiyan began to climb to the top of the turnbuckle Vegeta was in front of.

"Broly has made his way to the top turnbuckle!" said King.

Just as soon as Broly reached the top turnbuckle, Vegeta suddenly kipped up to his feet, turned to Broly, and quickly scaled to the top turnbuckle as well.

"What the hell!" yelled Roshi.

The crowd all stood on their feet as they watched Vegeta and Broly exchange right hands on the top rope.

"Vegeta leapt to the top rope after all of that punishment Broly gave him!" said King.

"He has a lot of fight left in him, as we are seeing right now!" said Roshi.

Soon, Vegeta got the better of the situation and after stunning Broly with a quick uppercut, got him in position for a suplex.

"Uh oh! Broly is about to go for a ride!" said King.

There was a pop from the crowd and it got louder as Vegeta lifted Broly up in the air and fell back down to the mat, hitting him with a Super-Plex.

"Vegeta hits a picture perfect Super-Plex on Broly!" said Roshi.

Vegeta rolled over and covered Broly.

"And he's going for a pin attempt on Broly!" said King.

1…2

Broly got his shoulder off of the mat.

"Broly breaks the pin at the count of 2!" said Roshi.

Vegeta rolled off of Broly and the two of them slowly made it back to their feet. Once they were back up, Vegeta punched Broly across the jaw.

"Ooh! Hard punch by Vegeta!" said King.

The Legendary Super Saiyan reeled back a bit before balling his fist and punching Vegeta in the side of his head, knocking him off balance.

"And Broly fights back with a vicious punch of his own!" said Roshi.

Soon, the two hedgehogs started throwing punches at each other back and forth and the crowd was loving every moment of it.

"And now the brawl has gotten started! This is more like it!" said King.

Vegeta caught Broly with a swift kick to the stomach and that stopped The Legendary Super Saiyan in his tracks. Vegeta backed into the ropes to hit Broly with something big and when he came back to him, Broly surprised him with a forearm shot to the face.

"Broly stops Vegeta with a forearm shot!" said Roshi.

Vegeta buckled a bit from the hit and Broly himself charged his energy into his right hand and backed into the ropes and charged at Vegeta. Just as Broly leapt in the air to hit Vegeta with an Eraser Cannon, the WWE Champion ducked out of the way and the referee ended up getting hit instead. The crowd responded with a collective "Ooh!" as the referee hit the mat.

"Oh man! The referee gets smacked right in the face accidentally by an Eraser Cannon by Broly!" said King.

Broly smirked at the downed official; then a dark look appeared on his face. Sliding out of the ring, Broly picked up a steel chair and brought it back inside the ring.

"Oh, we all knew that look meant something was about to go down and this is what it was!" said Roshi.

"And there referee is down and out and doesn't know what's going on!" said King.

Broly gripped the chair tightly and waited for Vegeta to get to his feet. Vegeta, a bit knocked for a loop, started to get up and a dark sneer appeared on Broly's face. Once Vegeta got to his feet, he turned to Broly and The Legendary Super Saiyan charged at him, chair at the ready.

"Someone's brains are about to get scrambled!" said Roshi.

Just as Broly swung the chair, Vegeta ducked out of the way and Broly lost his balance from swinging the chair.

"Broly missed!" said King.

Vegeta quickly charged his energy into his hands. Broly started to turn around.

"Take this…" Vegeta shouted and aimed at Broly. "BIG BANG ATTACK!"

Vegeta fired his attack at Broly, which hit the latter in the chest. Broly collapsed to the mat in pain.

"Oh my gosh!" said Roshi.

The crowd exploded in cheers as Broly hit the mat with a thud.

"Vegeta just hit the Big Bang Attack on Broly! This match is over!" said King.

Vegeta covered Broly.

"This match should be over, but the referee is still down and can't make the count!" said Cole.

Slamming his hand down on the mat in frustration, Vegeta got off of Broly, went to the downed referee, and tried to shake him awake and the ref stirred just a bit.

"Wake up you weakling!" Vegeta shouted shaking the ref harder.

"Looks like the referee is slowly starting to come to!" said King.

Vegeta growled as he turned his attention back to Broly, who had rolled onto his stomach and was slowly trying to get back to his feet. A dark look appeared on Vegeta's face as he made his way to the adjacent corner Broly was in and started to charge his energy in both hands. Vegeta then brought his hands together.

"Uh oh! This is gonna hurt a hell of a lot worse than the Big Bang Attack!" said Roshi.

"If he connects with the Final Flash than that'll be all she wrote for Broly!" said King.

There was a pop from the crowd as they saw Vegeta preparing for his finisher. Just as Broly had gotten to his hands and knees…

"Now, you're finished!" Vegeta yelled. "Final Fla…"

Vegeta was just about to fire at him when all of a sudden he felt a sharp pain go through the back of his head.

"What the…! What the hell happened!" yelled Roshi.

"Oh damn! Look!" said King.

The crowd booed loudly as they saw Android 17 standing behind Vegeta and holding his sledgehammer in hand and he had just hit Vegeta in the back of the head with it.

"My gosh! 17 hit him with that sledgehammer in the back of his head! But why the hell is 17 here?" yelled Roshi.

"Apparently he is a free agent and on McMahon's payroll! And Vegeta's brain did end up getting scrambled!" said King.

Vegeta stumbled out of the corner and as he did, Broly had gotten back to his feet and charged at Vegeta. Broly suddenly jumped high into the air. He then flew down, and energy shield surrounding him. He crashed down on Vegeta, hitting the Gigantic Slam.

"Oh damn, and Broly just drilled Vegeta with the Gigantic Slam!" said Roshi.

The crowd was booing loudly as Vegeta crashed to the mat and Broly covered him. 17 got off of the apron, put his sledgehammer on his shoulder, and started to walk away from the ring area as the referee recovered and started to make the count.

"Oh man! This is unbelievable! 17 hits Vegeta with the sledgehammer and is walking out of here like nothing happened!" said King.

"And the referee didn't see a thing! And Broly has Vegeta pinned after hitting him with the Gigantic Press and the referee is making the count!" said Roshi.

1…

"Not this way!" Cole shouted.

2…

"Not this way!" Cole shouted again.

3…

"Damn it!" Cole said in frustration.

"Aw damn!" said King.

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"I'm shocked to say this, but it is all over! Broly has defeated the WWE Champion Vegeta!" said Roshi.

_**(Dale Oliver – "Down in the Catacombs")**_

"Here is your winner, 'The Legendary Super Saiyan,' Broly!" Roberts said.

The crowd booed loudly as the winner was announced. Broly got off the mat and let out a long loud, maniacal laugh. He then stared down at Vegeta.

"Scum is scum after all, hahahahaha!" Broly laughed maniacally.

"Broly is completely insane! He has no place in society let alone a WWE ring!" Cole said.

"Hate to say it, but I agree with you," Oolong said.

"I'm still in shock. The WWE Champion was pinned tonight," Roshi said.

"To top it off, Vegeta has a title match in six days against Nappa," King said.

Broly flew out of the arena, with the crowd still booing loudly. Vegeta got off the mat and hit the ground in frustration.

"What a fall from grace," Cole said.

"Exaggerate much?" King asked. "That was wrong and you know it."

"Perhaps," Cole said. "But Vegeta still lost here tonight."

"Vegeta has to get this set straight by Night of Champions or else his reign as WWE Champion will end as soon as it began," Roshi said.

"So true," Oolong said. "I'm Oolong. For all of us here at WWE, thanks for watching. We'll see at Night of Champions. Good night!"

**Show Recap**

_**-WWE Divas Champion Bulma Briefs vs. Videl ended in a double count out**_

_**-The Miz and Wade Barrett def. Majin Buu and Mr. Satan by pinfall**_

_**-Chris Jericho def. Gotenks by pinfall**_

_**-Randy Orton def. Nappa by pinfall**_

_**-Broly def. WWE Champion Vegeta by pinfall**_

**RAW's Match Card for Night of Champions**

**-WWE Divas Champion Bulma Briefs vs. WWE Women's Champion Android 18 (Unification Championship Match)**

**-Gohan (c) vs. Yamcha (Steel Cage Match United States Championship)**

**-Vegeta (c) vs. Nappa (WWE Championship)**

**-Turtle Crane Inc. (c) vs. "Dashing" Cody Rhodes and Drew McIntyre (WWE Tag Team Championship)**

_**Special thanks to pst1993 and Digimon Emperor X for their contributions and suggestions for this story.**_


	17. Brother vs Brother

**Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ or WWE**

_Last time on DBWE…_

"_Here is your winner, 'The Legendary Super Saiyan,' Broly!" Roberts said._

_The crowd booed loudly as the winner was announced. Broly got off the mat and let out a long loud, maniacal laugh. He then stared down at Vegeta._

"_Scum is scum after all, hahahahaha!" Broly laughed maniacally. _

"_Broly is completely insane! He has no place in society let alone a WWE ring!" Cole said._

"_Hate to say it, but I agree with you," Oolong said._

"_I'm still in shock. The WWE Champion was pinned tonight," Roshi said. _

"_To top it off, Vegeta has a title match in six days against Nappa," King said._

_Broly flew out of the arena, with the crowd still booing loudly. Vegeta got off the mat and hit the ground in frustration._

"_What a fall from grace," Cole said._

"_Exaggerate much?" King asked. "That was wrong and you know it."_

"_Perhaps," Cole said. "But Vegeta still lost here tonight."_

"_Vegeta has to get this set straight by Night of Champions or else his reign as WWE Champion will end as soon as it began," Roshi said._

**Match Card**

**Piccolo vs. Dolph Ziggler**

**Intercontinental Champion Future Trunks and Kelly Kelly vs. Chavo Guerrero and Layla**

**Launch vs. Michelle McCool**

**Bardock vs. Alberto Del Rio**

**Turtle Crane Inc. (Krillin and Tien Shinhan) vs. "Dashing" Cody Rhodes and Drew McIntyre (Non-Title Match)**

**World Heavyweight Champion Goku vs. Raditz (Non-Title Match)**

**Notes: The Z Fighters may seem notably weaker from here on out because I'm going to stop having them use their energy powers in matches. If I put a "?" as a name for a theme song, it means I don't have / know the name of it. Also, Bold Text in dialect represents native tongue language.**

_Chapter 17: Brother vs. Brother_

_**(Green Day – "Know Your Enemy")**_

As the music plays, the SmackDown! Pyro explodes on stage. The camera pans to the crowd, who is on their feet cheering loudly as SmackDown! begins. We now join our trio of SmackDown! commentators at ringside.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Friday Night SmackDown on Syfy," Matt Striker says. "We are here at the Red Ribbon Arena two days away from WWE Night of Champions, where every championship is on the line."

"In 48 hours, the landscape of the WWE could change dramatically," Todd Grisham says. "This is a chance for the up and comers to get their hands on gold real fast."

"Before then we have to get through this night," Ox King says. "Our main event features the World Heavyweight Champion Goku taking on his own brother, Raditz, in a non-title match."

"I'm curious on how that turns out," Striker said.

"In the meanwhile, let's get started with our first match of the evening," Grisham said.

**Piccolo vs. Dolph Ziggler**

_**(Cage 9 – "I Am Perfection")**_

_I am perfection (perfection)_

_I am perfection _

_So take ya best shot, give it all ya got (so!)_

_Bring it on!_

Dolph Ziggler comes out without Vickie as the crowd boos him. He moves his hair back with his hands and flicks them to the side. He smacks his sides with his hands and walks down the ramp.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall," Chimel said. "Approaching the ring, from Hollywood, Florida, weighing 223 pounds, Dolph Ziggler."

As he walks down to the apron, Ziggler walks to his right. He slides onto the apron and feigns entering the ring. He looks out into the crowd before actually entering the ring. Ziggler stands on the turnbuckle and shakes his vest before he takes it off.

"Dolph Ziggler looks poised to knock off Piccolo in our opening contest of the night," Striker said.

Ziggler gets off the turnbuckle and goes to his corner. He looks to the entrance waiting for his opponent.

_**(Adema – "Immortal")**_

_Let's fight  
We're face to face  
Loyalty is what I need to see from you  
You're insecure  
I can see the fear that breeds in your heart  
Where will you run? Where will you hide?  
I see the blood drip from your eyes  
Who will survive? Let's get it on  
And we'll fight_

The lights turn green and blue as Piccolo sheds his turban and cloak, and purple pyro goes off. He walks down the ramp slowly.

"And the opponent, from Planet Namek, Piccolo," Chimel said.

As Piccolo approaches the ring, he cracks his neck on either side and walks to his left. He walks to the steel steps and walks up them to get on the apron. Piccolo entered the ring and went to the opposite corner, staring down his opponent while stretching his legs and rotating his arms.

"Remember that this is not the first time these two have squared off," Striker said.

"These two faced each other in a triple threat match in Piccolo's debut," Ox King said.

Soon, the referee called for the bell, and the match began.

"Here we go with this one fall to a finish," Grisham said.

The two of them met in the middle of the ring and they both threw punches at the same time, each of them connecting.

"Both of them crack each other with a punch at the same time!" said Grisham.

"I don't know which one of them got the worse of it!" said Striker.

Piccolo put a hand to his cheek and growled. Then he threw another punch at Ziggler, a harder one at that, and blasted Ziggler right in the jaw.

"Ooh, but I definitely know who got the worse of that one!" said Striker.

Ziggler staggered back and then felt more punches hit him in his face. Then Piccolo grabbed Ziggler's arm and twisted it around, causing Ziggler to yell out in pain. The Namek bent over, grabbed one of Ziggler's legs, and lifted him up in the air. Then Piccolo brought Ziggler's bent leg down on his own knee.

"Piccolo drops Ziggler's leg down on his knee!" said Grisham.

"It landed in a pretty nasty angle too! And if we know Piccolo, he is about to go to town on that injured body part!" said Striker.

Ziggler crumpled down to the mat and Piccolo still had a hold of his leg. The Namek followed up with some hard kicks right to Ziggler's hurt leg, softening it up.

"See? What did I tell you! Piccolo is all over that leg!" said Striker.

"When you're in a match and you see an injured body part on your opponent, that is like a bulls-eye and you have to do damage to it!" said Grisham.

"That's exactly what we're seeing right here!" said Striker.

Ziggler tried to get back to his feet, but Piccolo turned him over onto his stomach, got on top of him, and locked on a camel clutch.

"Now Piccolo has a submission hold locked on Ziggler!" said Striker.

"And he is just wrenching back on his neck like it isn't anybody's business!" said Grisham.

Ziggler grit his teeth as he felt Piccolo pull back on his head and when the referee asked him if he wanted to give up, he only managed to shake his head, saying "No!"

"And Ziggler is showing some fight in him as he refuses to give up!" said Grisham.

Luckily for him, Ziggler was close enough to the ropes to reach out and grab them, forcing Piccolo to release the hold. But The Namek held onto the submission and didn't let go until the referee's count had reached four.

"Man! Although Ziggler was able to get to the ropes and break the submission, Piccolo took full advantage of the referee's count and didn't let go until the last second!" said Striker.

Piccolo stood up and picked Ziggler up with him. The Namek delivered a hard knee to Ziggler's stomach before whipping him into the ropes. As he came back to Piccolo, Ziggler ducked a clothesline thrown by his opponent. As Ziggler bounced off the other ropes, he was surprised to see Piccolo leap at him and bring him down to the mat, raining down punch after punch on his head.

"Now there are some hard shots being delivered by Piccolo!" said Grisham.

"Over and over and over again! Ziggler better find a way out of this!" said Striker.

Piccolo got off of his opponent, picked him up, and put him in the DDT position. However, Ziggler started to punch The Namek in the ribs, trying to fight out of his grasp.

"It looks like Piccolo has something on his mind, but Ziggler is trying to fight out of this position!" said Grisham.

A few punches later, Ziggler was able to escape Piccolo's hold by lifting him up and hitting him with a back body drop. There was a sudden pop from the crowd as The Namek hit the mat.

"And he does by hitting Piccolo with a back body drop!" said Striker.

"Now is his chance to get into control of this match!" said Grisham.

Ziggler quickly went on the offensive by dropping three consecutive elbows on the downed Namek before pulling him to the middle of the ring and covering him.

1

Piccolo kicked out of the pin.

"Whoa! That was a quick kick out by Piccolo!" said Striker.

"And he did it after getting hit with an onslaught of offensive maneuvers!" said Grisham.

Ziggler dropped a hammerfist down on The Namek's head before getting back to his feet. Ziggler ran to the ropes, bounced off them, came back to his downed opponent, and hit him with a knee right to the head. Piccolo popped off the mat, holding face. Ziggler followed this up with a straight kick right to the back of The Namek's head, making him fall back down to the mat.

"Ziggler just keeps on coming with the hard-hitting moves doesn't he!" said Striker.

"Yeah! Piccolo is the one being forced to play defense!" said Grisham.

Ziggler covered his opponent again.

"And now Ziggler is going for another pin!" said Grisham.

1…2

Piccolo kicked out.

"Piccolo managed to kick out again!" said Striker.

"Wow! Looks like Ziggler is going to have to do more to get the victory here!" said Grisham.

Ziggler got up and picked Piccolo up with him. Ziggler turned The Namek around and locked his arms around his neck, locking the Sleeper Hold.

"Ask and you shall receive! Ziggler just locked in the Sleeper!" said Grisham.

"It doesn't matter if you're a Namekian or not, the Sleeper Hold will send you into a state of unconsciousness," said Striker.

Piccolo headbutted Ziggler multiple times and managed to make Ziggler to break the hold.

"Whoa!" said Striker.

"Nice reversal by Piccolo!" said Grisham.

Then The Namek turned Ziggler around, grabbed his head, and hit him with a facebuster.

"Oh! Piccolo drives his knee right into Ziggler's face!" said Grisham.

The crowd responded with a loud reaction as Ziggler was left dazed on his feet. Piccolo got up, grabbed Ziggler, and hurled him shoulder first into one of the steel posts in the ring.

"And he practically gets thrown into the steel post!" said Striker.

Ziggler yelled out in pain and then felt himself being pulled out of the corner by his opponent. Then Piccolo turned Ziggler around, kicked him in the stomach, and put his head under his arm. Piccolo then put Ziggler's arm over his head and lifted him into the air in a vertical suplex position.

"What is Piccolo about to do now!" said Striker.

Piccolo then fell back while draping his arm over Ziggler's body. He powerslammed Ziggler into the mat, hitting Greetings From Namek.

"OH!" said Grisham.

"Greetings From Namek! Ziggler's head bounced off the mat like a basketball!" said Striker.

Piccolo hooked Ziggler's leg and pinned him into the mat.

"And Piccolo is going for the pin!" said Striker.

1…2…3…

"It's over!" Ox King said.

"Piccolo gains much needed momentum going into Night of Champions," Striker said.

_**(Dragon Ball Z – "A Little Help From A Friend")**_

"Here is your winner, Piccolo," Chimel said.

The crowd cheered as the winner was announced. Piccolo rematerialized his turban and cloak after he got off the ground. Piccolo quietly exited the ring and walked up the ramp.

"Piccolo is more serious than usual tonight," Striker said.

"He's anxious for his Intercontinental Championship match this Sunday," Grisham said.

"He's going up against his ally Trunks," Ox King said.

"Speaking of Trunks, the Intercontinental Champion is teaming up with Kelly Kelly to take on Chavo Guerrero and Layla, coming up next," Striker said.

**Intercontinental Champion Future Trunks and Kelly Kelly vs. Chavo Guerrero and Layla**

_**(Dale Oliver and Tha Trademarc – "Gold Medal")**_

_I'm focused, dead up  
Don't get up, or never let up  
Ferocious, I'm fed up  
Dismissing the competition, you're hopeless  
I'll trash their ambition  
Listen...you want a class on tradition?_

Trunks comes from under the stage the help of an elevator as the lights turn dark blue and gold. He is wearing his Saiyan armor. Kelly Kelly then comes from behind the curtain stand beside Trunks. Trunks raises his Intercontinental Championship in the air, and rocket pyro goes off. He places the title on his shoulder and walks down the ramp with Kelly Kelly hooking her arm with Trunks'.

"The following mixed tag team contest is scheduled for one fall," Chimel said. "Approaching the ring, the team of Kelly Kelly and The Intercontinental Champion 'Future' Trunks Briefs."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say Kelly Kelly has a thing for Trunks," Striker said. "Trunks is lucky indeed."

"You can say that again," Grisham said.

Trunks got onto the apron, and Kelly Kelly walked up the steps. Trunks held down the roped for Kelly Kelly, and she entered the ring, waving to the fans. Trunks entered the ring himself and stood by his partner, raising his belt into the air.

_**(Jim Johnston – "Chavito Ardiente")**_

The crowd booed as the music played and the light changed. Chavo and Layla came out from behind the curtain. The two looked around and walked the ramp while shouting the crowd.

"And their opponents, the team of Chavo Guerrero and Layla," Chimel said.

"An odd pair if I do say so," Grisham said.

"I agree," Ox King said.

Chavo slid into the ring, while Layla got on the side apron and performed her trademark ring entrance. The two got into an opposite corner as the music ceased.

Trunks and Kelly Kelly went to their respective corner and it was soon decided that Trunks and Chavo would begin the match.

"The Intercontinental Champion and Chavo are about to face off with each other!" said Striker.

"This should be very interesting!" said Grisham.

After Kelly Kelly and Layla got out of the ring and onto the apron, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go! Trunks and Kelly Kelly taking on Chavo and Layla in a mixed tag team match!" said Striker.

After the bell rang, Trunks and Chavo met in the middle of the ring and Chavo started trash talking Trunks right in his face and even jabbed his finger in his chest.

"And in typical fashion, Chavo is talking a lot of smack!" said Grisham.

Trunks forcefully pushed Chavo's hand away. Irked, The Mexican Warrior threw a punch at The Intercontinental Champion, but Trunks ducked it, got behind Chavo, trapped his arm behind him, lifted him up, and hit him with an Armtrap Back Suplex.

"Oh! Nice Armtrap Back Suplex by Trunks as he shuts Chavo up for the moment!" said Striker.

There was a pop from the crowd as Chavo's body bounced off the mat and Trunks went for the quick cover.

"And Trunks' going for the first pin attempt in the match!" said Ox King.

1…

Chavo kicked out of the pin and quickly rolled out of the ring.

"Chavo kicks out and gets out of the ring!" said Striker.

Trunks got back to his feet in the ring and paced back and forth, calmly waiting for Chavo to get back in the ring. Layla yelled for her partner to get back in the ring and go after Trunks and, after sending a glare at her, Chavo did just that.

"Ha ha, Layla literally yelled for Chavo to get back in the ring and he did it too!" said Grisham.

"Typical behavior from LayCool!" said Striker.

Back in the ring, Chavo walked to the referee and looked as if he was going to ask him something and Trunks let his guard down. At that moment, Chavo ran at him, grabbed his head, and drove it down into his knee, hitting a Facebreaker Knee Smash. The crowd booed as Trunks dropped to the mat on his back and held his face.

"Chavo surprised Trunks with the Facebreaker Knee Smash! Trunks let his guard down for a split second and Chavo took advantage!" said Grisham.

Chavo smirked down at Trunks and stood right in front of him, looking down at him with a smug look. Chavo backed into the ropes, ran at Trunks, shaped his hand like a gun and fired pretend shots at him before leaping up in the air and driving his elbow into Trunks' chest.

"There's the flashy elbow executed by the Mexican Warrior!" said Striker.

Trunks clutched his chest hard before he found himself being covered by Chavo.

"And Chavo's got Trunks pinned!" said Grisham.

1…2

Trunks kicked out of the pin.

"Trunks kicks out at 2!" said Striker.

Chavo picked Trunks up off the mat, backed him into the ropes, grabbed his arm, and whipped him across the ring. Once Trunks came back to him, Chavo bent over to hit him with a Back Body Drop, but Trunks stopped in front of him and kicked him right in the face.

"Ooh! Kick right to Chavo's face!" said Grisham.

Chavo dropped down to the mat, holding his face, and scurried over to his corner, tagging Layla. The crowd booed as Layla looked incredulously at her partner before shaking her head and getting into the ring.

"Chavo got over to Layla in record time and tags her!" said Striker.

Trunks looked at Layla as she walked up to him, trash-talking him and right when she lifted her hand to slap him, The Intercontinental Champion grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"Trunks blocks a slap from Layla! But wait, aren't the females only supposed to put their hands on each other and not the males?" asked Ox King.

"Layla wasn't doing anything! How dare our Intercontinental Champion put his hands on a defenseless lady?" said Striker.

"Defenseless? You're blind! She about to smack Trunks," Grisham said.

Layla tried to get out of his grasp but wasn't able to and she felt herself being pulled to the opposition's corner and once they were there, Trunks tagged Kelly Kelly.

"And Kelly Kelly has been tagged in!" said Grisham.

The crowd cheered as Kelly Kelly entered the ring and after Trunks got out of the ring, Kelly Kelly picked Layla up, held her upside down in front of her, and fell down to the mat, hitting a scoop powerslam.

"Ouch! Layla gets drilled right on her back from that maneuver by Kelly Kelly!" said Striker.

There was a pop from the crowd as Kelly Kelly grabbed a hold of Layla's legs and held her in a pinning position.

"And Kelly Kelly has Layla pinned down too!" said Grisham.

1…2

Layla kicked out of the pin.

"Layla just barely manages to kick out before the count of 3!" said Striker.

Kelly Kelly picked The Long-Haired Stallion up, led her over to one of the corners of the ring, and slammed her head down on the top turnbuckle. Layla slumped into the turnbuckle chest first and Kelly Kelly backed up a few steps from her, sizing her up.

"After slamming Layla's head into the turnbuckle, Kelly Kelly looks like she has something big on her mind!" said Grisham.

Seconds later, Kelly Kelly ran full speed at Layla and at the last second, the former Miami Heat dancer looked behind her, saw Kelly Kelly, and grabbed a hold of the ropes in front of her, using them to propel her legs up in the air and lock them around Kelly Kelly's head once she got close to her.

"Whoa!" said Striker.

Then, swinging her body around to the mat, Layla hit Kelly Kelly with a headscissor takedown that made Kelly Kelly's head crash into the mat hard.

"Nice headscissor takedown by Layla!" said Grisham.

The crowd booed as Kelly Kelly's body rolled a bit from the impact and she landed on her back. Layla quickly ran to her and covered her.

"Layla goes for a quick pin! She just may have Kelly Kelly here!" said Striker.

1…2

Kelly Kelly kicked out of the pin.

"And Layla gets a near-fall on Kelly Kelly!" said Grisham.

Layla grabbed Kelly Kelly by her hair, pulled her to her feet, and kneed her hard in her stomach. As Kelly Kelly doubled over to the mat, Chavo began to yell out for Layla to tag him in.

"It looks like Chavo wants back in!" said Striker.

Layla looked over at her partner with barred teeth before shrugging her shoulder's going to him, and tagging him.

"And here he comes! But he knows that he can't put his hands on Kelly Kelly in any kind of way!" said Grisham.

The crowd booed loudly as Chavo entered the ring smugly and sauntered over to Kelly Kelly and watched as she started to slowly get back to her feet. Once Kelly Kelly was to her feet, she looked up and was met by the smirking and smug face of Chavo and she did the first thing that came to mind. She reeled her hand back and proceeded to slap him across the face.

"Oh man! Was that a gunshot or a slap we just heard!" yelled Striker.

"It was a slap and hella hard one! So much for women not being able to put their hands on the males!" said Grisham.

Loud cheers came from the crowd as the force of the slap sent Chavo down to the mat and they got louder as Kelly Kelly got to her corner and tagged Trunks.

"And Trunks has been tagged back in!" said Ox King.

The Intercontinental Champion made his way over on the apron so that he was directly in front of Chavo and waited for him to get back up. The Mexican Warrior, holding his burning cheek, got up and as he turned in Trunks' direction, The Intercontinental Champion grabbed the ropes, launched himself into the ring, and hit Chavo with a springboard clothesline, knocking him down to the mat once again.

"Now that's an awesome way to reenter the ring as Trunks drops Chavo with a springboard clothesline!" said Grisham.

As the crowd cheered, Trunks covered Chavo.

"And Trunks' going for the win!" said Striker.

1…2…

Chavo kicked out of the pin.

"Chavo kicks out at 2!" said Grisham.

Trunks picked Chavo up, landing many forearm shots to his face in the process. As Chavo was staggered, Trunks placed his own head between Chavo's body and arm, wrapped his arms around his waist, and lifted him up in the air.

"Uh oh! Looks like a Northern Lights Suplex is coming up!" said Striker.

Suddenly, Chavo started wildly swinging his legs and he used the momentum he got to swing his body backwards and drive Trunks' head into the mat, hitting a DDT.

"Oh snap! Chavo counters and turns Trunks' maneuver into a DDT!" said Grisham.

The crowd booed as Trunks' body hit the mat. Chavo turned Trunks over and covered him.

"Chavo's got Trunks pinned! This match just may be over after that DDT!" said Striker.

1…2…

Trunks kicked out of the pin and the crowd cheered loudly.

"Wow! Trunks actually kicked out of that!" said Grisham.

"I give him big props for that one! That was a sickening DDT Chavo hit him with!" said Striker.

Chavo slammed his hand down on the mat in frustration before getting to his feet and waiting for Trunks to get up. The Intercontinental Champion rolled onto his stomach and began to slowly make it back up to his feet. Once he turned around to face Chavo, Trunks was kicked in the stomach by The Mexican Warrior and soon found himself doubled over with Chavo's arm wrapped around his head and his arm draped over Chavo's head.

"Oh man! That DDT may not have put Trunks away but the Three Amigos just may do the job!" said Grisham.

The crowd booed as Chavo laughed out loud and was just about to execute his signature maneuver when Trunks spun out of his grip and hit The Mexican Warrior with a clothesline so hard that it brought him down to the mat with such velocity that it sent a loud smacking sound throughout the Red Ribbon Arena.

"DAMN!" said Striker, Grisham, and Ox King.

The crowd responded with a loud collective "Ooh!" as both Chavo and Trunks were laid out on the mat.

"That was a clothesline for the ages right there!" said Striker.

"No kidding! Trunks really clobbered him with that one!" said Grisham.

A few seconds later, the both of them began to edge towards their corners to tag their partners in. Both Kelly Kelly and Layla had their hands outstretched, ready to be tagged. Eventually, Chavo and Trunks reached their corners and tagged Layla and Kelly Kelly at the same time.

"Trunks and Chavo reach their corners, tag in their partners, and Kelly Kelly and Layla are back in action!" said Striker.

The crowd let out loud cheers as the women entered the ring, met in the middle of the ring, and started brawling with each other.

"And it's a straight up brawl! These two just couldn't wait to get back at each other again!" said Grisham.

After being rocked with a hard punch from Kelly Kelly, Layla dropped down, pulled Kelly Kelly's legs out from under her, and bring her down to the mat. Layla mounted her and started raining down hard shoots on Kelly Kelly and one punch caught her hard above her eye.

"Oh! Layla is landing hard punches on Kelly Kelly!" said Striker.

Layla got up and backed away to one of the corners of the ring and sized the downed cat up. Kelly Kelly grabbed her face and started to wearily stand up. As she did, Layla put Kelly Kelly's head under her arm. Layla turned around so that Kelly Kelly's head was on her shoulder. The crowd let out a pop as Layla set up for the Layout.

"Oh! Layla's going for the Layout! If she connects with that after all she's already done to Kelly Kelly then this just may be it!" said Striker.

Kelly Kelly started flailing around trying to get out.

"There she goes!" said Grisham.

Kelly Kelly turned back around and pushed Layla to the nearest corner.

"Kelly Kelly countered the Layout!" said Striker.

"Whew, man Kelly Kelly almost got her head taken off!" said Grisham.

Layla stopped herself from going into the corner and once she turned back around, Kelly Kelly kicked Layla into the stomach. Kelly Kelly then put her right leg on the back of Layla's neck. The crowd let out a pop.

"Uh oh!" said Striker.

Layla had no time to react as Kelly Kelly jumped into the air and came back down, smashing Layla's face into the mat, hitting the K2.

"Pow! The K2!" said Grisham.

The crowd cheered loudly as Layla hit the mat.

"Layla gets kicked right in the face by Kelly Kelly's K2! And she looks like she is out!" said Striker.

Chavo saw that partner was in trouble and tried to get into the ring to help her, but Trunks also got inside, dashed at The Mexican Warrior and tackled him out of the ring.

"Chavo tried to stop Kelly Kelly from going for what may be a pin, but Trunks stops him right in his tracks!" said Grisham.

Back in the ring, Kelly Kelly covered Layla.

"And Kelly Kelly now has Layla pinned!" said Ox King.

1…2…3…

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"And it is all over! The Intercontinental Champion Trunks and Kelly Kelly have defeated Chavo and Layla!" said Grisham.

_**(Desiree Jackson – "Holla (2**__**nd**__** Remix)")**_

"Here are your winners, the team of Kelly Kelly and The Intercontinental Champion, Future Trunks," Chimel said.

The crowd cheered as the winners were announced. Kelly Kelly got off Layla and jumped in excitement. Future Trunks got his belt back and slid back into the ring. He and Kelly Kelly hugged one another, and the crowd cheered louder.

"Trunks gains some momentum going into Night of Champions against Piccolo," Striker said.

"It seems like he's on Cloud 9 after tonight's victory," Grisham said. "But this will be ten times worse on Sunday.

Trunks then proceeded to walk away and out of the ring, but Kelly Kelly grabbed the Intercontinental Champion's arm and pulled him back to her. Suddenly, when Trunks was in range, Kelly Kelly grabbed Trunks' shoulders and gave him a large kiss on his lips. The crowd hooted and hollered for the two.

"WHOA! It must be good to be the Intercontinental Champion right now!" Striker said.

"You got that right Matt," Grisham said.

"Bulma is never going to hear the end of this," Ox King chuckled.

Kelly Kelly pulled away sometime later and giggled at the tall Human-Saiyan hybrid. Trunks blushed in embarrassment. She then left the ring with a smile on her face. She turned back to Trunks and blew him a kiss.

"Damn I wish I was Trunks right now," Striker said.

"So do I," Grisham said.

**Backstage**

The titan shows a split screen of Launch getting taped up and Michelle McCool putting her hood on. The crowd cheered as the match was up next.

"Coming up next, Launch will square off against her recent thorn in the side, Michelle McCool," Grisham said.

"Will Launch deliver tonight?" Striker asked.

**Launch vs. Michelle McCool**

_**(Dale Oliver – "I'm About to Freak")**_

The crowd cheers as the lights turn green and gold and her new theme plays. Launch, in her bad form, comes out wielding her machine gun. She shoots her machine gun off in the air and pyro goes off everywhere on the stage. She then proceeds down the ramp, talking loud to the crowd.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall," Chimel said. "Approaching the ring, from Metro South, Launch,"

"Launch has gotten herself a new theme separate from her boyfriend Tien," Striker said.

"Can she knock off Michelle McCool her tonight?" Grisham asked.

Launch slid her gun into the ring and followed it in. Launch grabbed it and shot it off into the air again, setting off more pyro. She put her gun by the turnbuckle and looked towards the entrance, waiting for her opponent.

_**(Jim Johnston – "Not Enough for Me") **_

_You're not enough for me (oh no)_

_Just another man in love with me (just another man, yeah)_

_Gotta open up your eyes and see (Oh yeah)_

_You're not enough for me_

Loud boos came from the crowd as the music played and moments later, Michelle came out from behind the curtain. She stood on the stage, spun around twice, and came to a stop with her back showing towards the ring, and she held her hands up.

"And her opponent, from Palatka, Florida, Michelle McCool," Chimel said.

Michelle made her way smugly down the ramp. The Flawless One got into the ring and sauntered around it, getting more boos from the crowd.

"Team LayCool have been having problems with Launch as of late," Striker said.

"Yeah, and it all starts back to Launch's debut," Grisham said. "Launch was gunning for the Women's Championship, and she got on the wrong side of LayCool."

Michelle took her jacket off and gave it to a ringside official. The referee called for the bell, starting the match.

"This contest is underway," Ox King said.

Launch and Michelle met in the middle of the ring and Michelle threw a punch and connected right with Launch's jaw.

"Oh! Michelle starts things off with a punch right to Launch's jaw!" said Ox King.

Launch staggered back and Michelle tried to follow up with another punch, but Launch blocked it and retaliated with a hard shot of her own.

"And Launch hits Michelle with a punch of her own!" said Striker.

Michelle went flying back from the force of her opponent's punch and went into the ropes. Launch followed her in and as soon as she was within range, Michelle grabbed her, threw her into the ropes, and started delivering punch after punch to Launch's midsection.

"Whoa! Michelle sure is letting the fisticuffs fly. Ain't she!" asked Ox King.

"Heck yeah! That girl sure does love to brawl when the occasion calls for it!" said Striker.

Launch felt the pain shoot through her stomach and the wind was knocked out of her from the repeated punches. Michelle backed up from Launch, grabbed her head in her arms and put Launch in a headlock.

"It looks like either a DDT or suplex is coming up!" said Ox King.

Before Michelle could do anything, Launch spun out of the headlock, grabbed The Flawless One's arm, pulled her to herself, and brought her down to the mat with a hard clothesline.

"Whoa! It was neither a suplex or DDT! Launch reversed whatever it is Michelle was thinking of doing and dropped her with a clothesline!" said Striker.

Michelle hit the mat on her back and Launch didn't let up. She started to drop kicks down on The Flawless One, causing The Flawless One to cover up as best as she could, but it didn't do much.

"Now Launch is getting in some offense on the downed champion!" said Ox King.

Launch picked Michelle up and then whipped her into the ropes. As Michelle came back to her, Launch bent over. However, Michelle stopped right in front of Launch, wrapped her arms around her head, and locked a guillotine on her.

"Uh oh! This is bad for Launch!" said Striker.

"Michelle has a guillotine choke locked in on her! This is one of the most painful and excruciating submission holds a person can be put into!" said Ox King.

Launch's eyes widened as she felt The Flawless One also wrap her legs around her waist and bring her down to the mat.

"Now Launch is down on the mat! This makes the hold even more painful!" said Striker.

Michelle tightened her grip on her and Launch was finding it hard to breath. The referee asked her if she wanted to give up and because she couldn't speak, Launch just barely managed to shake her head, indicating no.

"And look at that! Launch refuses to give up!" said Ox King.

Michelle grit her teeth and cranked on even more pressure to her opponent. The fans began to chant "Let's go Launch! Let's go Launch!" to will Launch on, and their voices began to reach her. Launch put her hands up on Michelle's arms and began to use her strength to try and pry them off of her.

"Wow! Launch looks like she is trying to break out of the guillotine!" said Striker.

"The fans are definitely behind her! She just may do it!" said Ox King.

Michelle felt Launch getting her arms from around her and tried her best to keep them on her, but Launch's power overwhelmed her and Launch escaped from the guillotine and pinned Michelle.

"Wow! Not only did Launch get out of the guillotine but she has Michelle pinned as well!" said Striker.

1

Michelle quickly kicked out of the pin and after the two women got to their feet, Michelle dropped Launch down to the mat with a dropkick to her chest.

"Michelle kicks out gets back control of the match!" said Ox King.

The Flawless One got to her knees and smirked at her downed opponent before standing up, going to her, and picking her up. Michelle whipped Launch into one of the corners and Launch hit the corner hard. Michelle backed up to the adjacent corner and then charged at Launch. Just when it looked like Michelle was going to hit Launch with a large clothesline, Launch threw her feet up and caught the oncoming diva right in her face with them, dropping her down to the mat.

"Oh man! Michelle ran right into that one!" said Striker.

There was a pop from the crowd as Michelle's body crashed down on the mat. Launch shook the cobwebs out of her head and afterwards began to make her way to the top of the corner she was in.

"And Launch is going to the top turnbuckle!" said Ox King.

Just when Launch had made it to the top turnbuckle, Michelle kipped up to her feet and, after using the ropes to propel herself up, kicked Launch in the back of her head, causing Launch to perform a front flip off of the turnbuckle and crash down onto the mat on her back.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" said Grisham.

The crowd all let out a collective "Ooh!" as they witnessed Launch fly through the air and hit the mat.

"That was some awesome athleticism by Michelle!" said Striker.

Both competitors were laid out in the ring for a couple of seconds and the referee began to count them out.

_1…2…3…4…5…_

At about the five count, Michelle began to crawl over to the downed Launch.

"Michelle looks like she is going for the pin!" said Ox King.

Once she was right beside her, a dark smile appeared on The Flawless One's face. She turned so that her back was facing Launch and laid across her, holding one of her arms up in the air in victory.

"Michelle has Launch covered! And she's doing a bit of showboating as well!" said Striker.

1…2

At the last second, Launch locked her legs and arm around Michelle's arms and rolled her up into a pinning position of her own.

"Oh! Launch reverses into a pin of her own!" said Ox King.

1…2…3…

"Whoa!" said Striker.

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It is all over! Launch has defeated Michelle!" said Ox King.

_**(Dale Oliver – "I'm About to Freak")**_

"Here is your winner, Launch," Chimel said.

The crowd cheered as the winner was announced. Launch got off of Michelle

**Backstage Interview with Turtle Crane Inc.**

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome my guests at this time, the WWE Tag Team Champions, Krillin and Tien Shinhan, Turtle Crane Incorporated," Josh Matthews said while displayed on the titantron.

Turtle Crane Inc. was shown on the titantron, wearing their new Turtle Crane T-Shirts. The crowd cheered for the WWE Tag Team Champions.

"Gentlemen, what are your thoughts on facing two men who could very well be a threat to your titles?" Matthews asked.

"Drew McIntyre and 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes have skill, but they don't intimidate us, not one bit," Tien answered. "We are the WWE Tag Team Champions for a reason. It is because we are the best Tag Team in the WWE, and we don't intend to give up these belts anytime soon."

The crowd cheered loudly, then booed when the Dashing and the Sinister were shown on screen.

"Really? Really? Ya think ya can beat us?" Drew McIntyre said getting in Tien's face. "Ya nothin', ya three-eyed goblin."

"If I have a problem with someone, you'll know it when I get in your face," Tien said, his expression hardening. "If you don't want a problem with me, get out of my face before I kick yours in!"

"What?" Drew shouted, seething. Tien and Drew growled, going nose to nose with one another. Krillin and Cody pulled their respective partners away from one another.

"Tien wait," Krillin said. "We'll get them later tonight!"

"Yeah right," Cody said. "We'll win, then we'll take those titles from you."

"Get that growth removed from near your eye first," Krillin shot back. Cody clutched his face in panic.

"Growth? Growth? Ahh! Where is it?" Cody panicked.

"There's nothing there!" Drew said. "Those losers are tryin' ta get in our heads. Let's go."

Drew and Cody walk away and off camera. Tien and Krillin walk the opposite way.

**Ringside**

"Tensions are boiling over between Team Dashingly Sinister and Turtle Crane Inc.," Striker said.

"It's all about those belts Krillin and Tien hold," Ox King said.

"People will go to lengths to get gold, and 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes and Drew McIntyre are no exception," Grisham said.

"Right you are," Striker said. "Now it's time for out next match between Bardock and 'The Essence of Excellence,' Alberto Del Rio."

**Bardock vs. Alberto Del Rio**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, allow me to introduce to you Alberto Del Rio's personal ring announcer, Ricardo Rodriguez," Chimel said.

The crowd boos loudly as the tux clad man steeped forward as Chimel got out of the ring.

_**(Jim Johnston – "?")**_

A ridiculously expensive Rolls Royce drives out from a tunnel near the entrance. The driver honks obnoxiously, much to the chagrin of the crowd. The door opens and a figure walks out. It is revealed to be Alberto Del Rio complete with white wrestling gear and a towel around his neck, smiling widely to the crowd.

"**Allow me to introduce to all of you, a man of virtue, a man of class, and a man who is better than all of you. He is the man you all paid to see, Alberto Del Rio!**" Ricardo Rodriguez says.

Del Rio climbs onto the ramp. He shuffles and poses on it, setting off golden waterfall pyro. Del Rio walks down the ramp and to the ring.

"The white ring gear Alberto Del Rio is wearing is a symbol of purity," Striker said.

"On and on like a broken record, Matt," Grisham said.

"But is it not true?" Striker asked.

Del Rio walks up the steel steps and enters the ring. He once again struts and smiles to the crowd, who boo him in response. He removes his towel and gives it to the ringside official.

_**(Three Days Grace – "Animal I Have Become")**_

_I can't escape this hell_

_So many times I've tried_

_But I'm still caged inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

The cheers came from the crowd as the new music began to play and moments later Bardock came from behind the curtain. He took a knee on the stage and held his wrist to his ear, as if checking for the time. Then he stood up and yelled out "Let's finish this!" and made his way down the ramp.

"And the opponent, from Planet Vegeta, 'The One Man Army,' Bardock."

Bardock reached the ring and climbed to the top of one of the turnbuckles and looked out into the crowd with a serious look on his face.

"Bardock squares off against Alberto Del Rio in only his second match in the WWE," Grisham said.

"How will Bardock fare against the Virtuous One? We'll find out," Striker said.

The referee called for the bell, starting the match.

"And here we go! Bardock and Alberto Del Rio, one on one!" said Ox King.

Bardock and Del Rio met in the center of the ring and stared each other down with intense look in their faces. Del Rio took a few steps away from Bardock and held his hand up in the air.

"After two hard stares from both Bardock and Del Rio, Del Rio looks as if he wants to initiate a test of strength!" said Grisham.

Bardock looked at The Essence of Excellence with a very cautious look on his face and he slowly began to raise his hand up as well. At the last second, Del Rio kicked Bardock in his stomach and followed that up with a swift punch to the face, sending Bardock staggering back into the ropes.

"I think we all saw that one coming!" said Striker.

Del Rio laughed as he went to Bardock, grabbed his arm, and whipped him across the ring. As Bardock came back to him, Del Rio through a clothesline, which Bardock ducked under. Bardock ran into the adjacent ropes, bounced off them, ran at Del Rio and hit him with a spinning heel kick to the face.

"Del Rio misses a clothesline and he is hit with a spinning heel kick from Bardock! Nice move by 'The One Man Army!'" said Grisham.

There was a pop from the crowd as Del Rio hit the mat and he rolled out of the ring to regain his composure, holding his face as he did so. The crowd cheered Bardock as he got to his feet and began to walk back and forth in the ring, waiting for Del Rio to get back inside.

"Del Rio decides to put some distance between him and Bardock after that one!" said Striker.

"He better not stay out there too long because the referee has begun his ten count!" said Grisham.

_1…2…3…4…5_

When the referee reached the count of five, Del Rio slid back into the ring and growled at Bardock as the two of them circled each other. The two of them soon met in a lock up in the middle of the ring. Bardock managed to pull Del Rio's head into a side headlock and began to apply pressure to him. Del Rio grit his teeth as Bardock's arms wrenched around his head and it brought him down to one knee.

"Bardock's got a hard side headlock on Del Rio and look at the pressure he's putting on him! Man, I know that hurts!" said Striker.

Bardock, still holding onto Del Rio's head with one arm, began to repeatedly punch him numerous times in the head with his free hand, stunning him.

"Whoa! Punch after punch after hard punch!" said Grisham.

Del Rio was dazed from the punches and after Bardock let him go, he stayed there in a kneeling position as his head was spinning. Bardock ran into the ropes in front of him, bounced off them, charged at Del Rio, and kicked him right in the face, knocking him down to the mat.

"Ooh! Kick right to the face!' said Striker.

Bardock covered him.

"Bardock's going for the first pin attempt in the match!" said Grisham.

1

Del Rio kicked out quick.

"Alberto Del Rio kicks out at the count of 1!" said Striker.

Bardock got off of Del Rio and began to size him up, waiting for him to get to his feet. The Essence of Excellence crawled over to one of the nearby corners and used the turnbuckle to pull himself up to his feet. Once he was up, Del Rio slumped into the corner and Bardock charged at him and leapt in the air.

"There goes Bardock!" said Grisham.

At the last second, Del Rio moved out of the way and Bardock missed hitting a body splash in the corner and his head hit the turnbuckle.

"Ouch! Bardock crashes into the top turnbuckle headfirst as Del Rio gets out of the way!" said Striker.

As Bardock was staggering back from the impact, Del Rio got behind him, picked him up, an hit him with a back suplex.

"Back suplex from Del Rio as he slams Bardock down to the mat!" said Grisham.

Bardock's body hit the mat hard and he arched his back in pain and grit his teeth. Moments later, Del Rio covered him.

"Del Rio now has Bardock pinned!" said Striker.

1…2

Bardock kicked out of the pin.

"Bardock kicks out at 2 as Del Rio gets a near-fall on him!" said Grisham.

Del Rio mounted Bardock and then began to drop hard punches down on his on the side of his head and directly in the front of his face as well. Bardock tried to cover up as best as he could, but Del Rio's punches came out hard and fast and a few of them rocked him.

"Man, we have seen some hard punches tonight but these just may be the hardest ones of the whole entire show!" said Striker.

"I agree! These are just vicious!" said Grisham.

Del Rio got to his feet, picked Bardock up, and threw him into the nearby corner. Del Rio followed him there, climbed to the second turnbuckle, and started to once again rain down hard punches to Bardock.

"And there they go again! Punches galore!" said Striker.

"Bardock better do something to get out of this!" said Grisham.

Around the seventh punch, Del Rio began to smile down at Bardock and was about to punch him again when all of a sudden, Bardock slid out of the corner and dropkicked Del Rio in the back of his legs. Del Rio fell backward, crashing down to the mat head first.

"Oh my! That could have given Alberto Del Rio a concussion," Striker said.

Then Bardock backed up into the adjacent corner. He held out his hand and charged light blue energy into it. There was a loud pop from the crowd.

"Oh man! What the hell is he about to do!" asked Striker.

"I've heard of this maneuver! I believe he calls it the Final Spirit Cannon!" said Grisham.

"Whatever the hell it is, it doesn't look like it's gonna be good for The Virtuous One!" said Striker.

"I'll blow you away," Bardock said and cocked his arm back. "THIS ENDS NOW!"

Bardock fired the blast at Del Rio. Del Rio turned as he got up. He saw the blast coming at him fast. He dropped to the mat and quickly crawled out of the ring.

"Del Rio avoids the Final Spirit Cannon and quickly gets out of the ring!" said Ox King.

"He just dodged a big bullet right there! He looked like he was about to get drilled for real!" said Striker.

Del Rio breathed hard as he started to back up the ramp with a smirk on his face and the crowd began to boo loudly as he continued to walk up the ramp and Bardock watched him leave with a mad expression on his face.

_1…2…3…_

"Hold on! Is Del Rio getting himself counted out?" asked Grisham.

"I believe he is! And look at the look on his face! I don't think he cares!" said Striker. "Live to fight another day! Well done Alberto!"

_4…5…_

The referee had already reached 6. Del Rio smiled as he kept on backing up the ramp laughing a bit.

"He's actually laughing about it! He really doesn't care!" said Grisham.

_7…8…9…10…_

The referee called for the bell, ending the match.

"Man, what a bummer ending to the match!" said Ox King.

"This is smart of Del Rio! There is no shame in wanting to live to fight another day" said Striker

_**(Three Days Grace – "Animal I Have Become")**_

"The winner of this match as a result of a count out, 'The One Man Army,' Bardock," Chimel said.

The crowd booed as the winner was announced. Bardock was just as disappointed. He kicked the mat in frustration. Del Rio gave Bardock a wink and kept walking up the ramp. Bardock growled in return.

"Alberto Del Rio love to play mind games with the opposition," Striker said.

"That's the understatement of the month," Grisham said.

Bardock exited the ring and left through the crowd, who cheered for him.

"How will this affect his match in 48 hours when he takes on his sons for the World's Heavyweight Championship?" Striker asked

**Turtle Crane Inc. vs. "Dashing" Cody Rhodes and Drew McIntyre**

_**(Shaman's Harvest – "Broken Dreams")**_

_What's that metronome I hear?_

_Perhaps the end, is drawing near_

_You'll never hear the shot that takes you down…_

_Out of time, so say goodbye_

_What is yours, now is mine_

Drew McIntyre and "Dashing" Cody Rhodes emerged from the curtain as the music played. The lights became golden as the two walk down the ramp. Cody was touching his face, while McIntyre maintained his serious demeanor.

"The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall," Chimel began. "Introducing first, at a combined weight of 479 pounds, the team of 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes and Drew McIntyre."

"This is a formidable duo of the Dashing and the Sinister," Striker said. "If they win tonight, they have a title shot for the WWE Tag Team Championship this Sunday."

McIntyre and Rhodes walked up the steps and entered the ring. They both looked out into the crowd. Rhodes climbed onto the turnbuckle and taunted the crowd. McIntyre went to the corner, waiting for their opponents.

_**(GRITS – "I Am (Get Ready To Fly Remix)")**_

_Get ready to fly_

_I am, I am_

_I am, I am_

_Whoooaaaa (Get ready to fly)_

_A, Fly, J, Fly (I am, I am)_

_A, Fly, J, Fly, Styles_

_They say he couldn't do it. (Huh?)_

_Save the name for it. (what?)_

_Your one intention is to pass then pay for it (Yeah)_

_That's why this kid's on top, like he belongs there_

_That's why he takin' off, it's like he on air _

_Fly high now, like the birds do_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played and the lights in the arena went off. The stage opened up and Tien and Krillin rose out of it. Tien held up his title belt in his fist and Krillin raised his belt into the air and as he did pyro exploded on the sides of the stage, causing the crowd to cheer loudly.

"And their opponents, at a combined weight of 290 pounds, they are the WWE Tag Team Champions, Krillin and Tien Shinhan, Turtle Crane Incorporated," Chimel said.

Krillin threw his title onto his shoulder and both he and Tien began to make their way down the ramp. The two of the got into the ring and they got onto adjacent turnbuckles and played to the crowd a bit more, causing them to cheer louder.

"The WWE Tag Team Champions need to get back in rhythm after a rock couple of weeks," Grisham said.

"If they don't, the Dashing and the Sinister will take advantage," Ox King said.

Tien and Krillin got off of the turnbuckle and went to their respective corner. They gave the ringside officials their title belts. The referee soon called for the bell and the match began.

"And here we go!" said Striker. "Tien and Krillin taking on McIntyre and Rhodes in a non-title tag team match!"

Tien and McIntyre met in the middle of the ring and just when they were going to lock up, McIntyre backed up and ran his hands through his hair, smirking at The Man of Honor. This got the fans to boo and Tien simply looked at The Sinister Scotsman, his focused expression staying on his face.

"Well, it looks like McIntyre doesn't give a damn whether you are a Z-Fighter or not! He is going to show out no matter what!" said Striker.

"But look at Tien!" said Grisham. "He doesn't seem to be phased at all by McIntyre's antics!"

Tien and McIntyre circled each other until they met in the middle of the ring and just when they were going to lock up, McIntyre landed a hard knee right to Tien's stomach. The Man of Honor doubled over and McIntyre followed up by hitting him with a hard punch to the jaw.

"McIntyre gets the upper hand with not one but to hard shots to Tien!" said Striker.

Then The Sinister Scotsman grabbed Tien by his head, led him over to his corner, and tagged in Rhodes.

"Here comes 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes!" said Grisham.

Rhodes leapt into the ring and he and McIntyre hit Tien with a double back suplex. Tien hit the mat hard and fell on his back and Rhodes covered him.

"Nice double suplex by McIntyre and Rhodes!" said Grisham.

"Now Rhodes is going for the win in the first pin attempt in the match!" said Striker.

1

Tien kicked out.

"Tien quickly kicks!" said Grisham.

Rhodes grabbed one of The Man of Honor's arms and locked on an armbar. Tien yelled out in pain and when the referee asked him if he wanted to give up, he said "No!" All the while, Rhodes continued to tear at his arm.

"And Tien is refusing to give up the nasty armbar that Rhodes has locked on him!" said Striker.

"That shows you just how much determination Tien has!" said Grisham. "It is going to take a lot more than this to get him to give up!"

On the apron, Krillin began to clap his hands and the fans followed suit until everyone in the Red Ribbon Arena were clapped along with him.

"Now Krillin and the fans are beginning to try to will Tien on and to help him fight his way out of Rhodes's armbar!" said Grisham.

Tien heard the fans trying to will him on and he began to throw his legs up in the air.

"Tien is trying something here!" said Striker.

A few seconds later, Tien threw his legs up one last time and the momentum from it helped him roll out of the armbar and to his feet. Then Tien grabbed Rhodes's legs and covered him in a jackknife pin.

"Oh my!" said Grisham. "Not only did Tien get out of the armbar but he also has Rhodes in a pinning position!"

1…2

Rhodes kicked out of the pin and both of them scrambled to their feet.

"Near fall for Tien as Rhodes kicks out at 2!"

Rhodes rushed at Tien, but The Man of Honor caught him in the stomach with a hard kick. Tien grabbed Rhodes, led him to his corner, and tagged in Krillin. The crowd cheered as The Finest Thing in Life entered the ring and both he and Tien hit Rhodes with a double dropkick to his chest. Rhodes hit the mat and Krillin covered him.

"Krillin enters the match and Rhodes is dropped down to the mat after getting hit with not one, but two dropkicks!" said Striker.

"Now Krillin has him pinned!" said Grisham.

1…2

McIntyre got into the ring and kicked Krillin in the back of his head. The crowd booed this and Krillin looked up and saw McIntyre smirking at him.

"McIntyre jumps in and stops the pin by kicking Krillin!" said Striker.

The Finest Thing in Life got to his feet and when he did, McIntyre quickly rolled out of the ring and Krillin gave chase to him.

"Krillin was not happy with McIntyre breaking the pin and now the chase is on outside the ring!" said Grisham.

McIntyre ran around the ring with Krillin following him and then got back into the ring just as Rhodes was getting to his feet. Krillin got back in the ring and as he did, Rhodes caught him right in the jaw with a springboard kick, Beautiful Disaster.

"Oh damn!" said Striker. "The Beautiful Disaster right to the jaw!"

"Krillin didn't see that one coming at all!" said Ox King.

Krillin staggered back and fell down on his knees and hung on the ropes. Rhodes got to his feet, ran at Krillin, leapt over him and out of ring. As the Rhodes descended, he grabbed The Finest Thing in Life's head and hung him up more on the ropes. Krillin flew off of the ropes and fell on his back in the middle of the ropes.

"Rhodes takes advantage of Krillin's position and hung him up on the ropes!" said Striker.

Rhodes got back into the ring and onto the top of the nearest turnbuckle. There was a loud pop from the crowd as Rhodes was measuring Krillin.

"Uh oh! What's this?" said Grisham.

"Rhodes is looking to fly!" said Striker. "This just may be it!"

Just as the Uncommon One was going to fly, Tien ran over, leapt up in the air, and hit Rhodes in his legs with a Crane Kick, causing him to lose his balance and fall down, crashing his groin into the turnbuckle. A collective "Ooh!" sounded throughout the Red Ribbon Arena and even McIntyre doubled over as he saw his partner's predicament.

"Oh man!" said Striker painfully. "I felt that one too!"

"Rhodes is in a _very _bad way now!" Ox King

"There's a sure fire method of birth control!" asked Grisham.

Krillin, by this time, had recovered and saw Rhodes on the turnbuckle. He got up, went to the turnbuckle, and positioned Rhodes for a side slam.

"This ain't gonna be pretty!" said Grisham.

Moments later, Krillin leaps backward and to his side a bit forcing Rhodes to fall with him, executing a rolling moonsault. The two fall to the mat with Rhodes landing on his back and Krillin landing on his stomach in side slam fashion, hitting the Destructo Drop.

"Destructo Drop!" said Striker. "That could be enough to end the match right there!"

There was a pop from the crowd as Krillin rolled over and covered Rhodes.

1…2…

Rhodes got his shoulder off of the mat. The crowd let out a surprise pop.

"What the?" Striker said shocked.

"It isn't over yet!" said Grisham. "Rhodes got his shoulder up!"

Krillin continued to keep the pressure on Rhodes by getting up, grabbing his legs, and placed his own in between them.

"But it just might be over if Krillin is thinking of what I think he is!" said Striker.

The audience began to cheer loudly as they saw Krillin cross Rhodes's legs and then turn him over onto his stomach, locking in the Sharpshooter.

"There it is! The Sharpshooter!" said Grisham.

Rhodes yelled loudly in pain as the pain shot through his legs and he began to wildly flail his arms as he tried to get to the ropes.

"And look at Rhodes!" said Striker. "He is trying to get out of it any way that he can!"

Krillin sat down on the Uncommon One's back on intensified the pressure of the submission hold. Rhodes was pinned down to the mat and was trying to get out of the Sharpshooter but it was to no avail.

"Now Krillin has sat down on Rhodes' back and pinned him down!" said Grisham. "this is over!"

Rhodes held up his hand and just when he was going to tap out, McIntyre leapt into the ring and dragged Krillin off his partner. McIntyre placed Krillin's head under his left arm in a DDT position, and underhooked Krillin's arms, and there was a pop from the crowd.

"It's time to hook up the Future Shock!" Striker shouted.

Then, McIntyre kicked his leg back and kicked back forward with great velocity. He fell back into the mat, plowing the WWE Tag Team Champion's head into it, hitting the Future Shock DDT.

"OH MY GOD!" yelled Grisham.

The fans booed as The Finest Thing in Life hit the mat and McIntyre got to his feet.

Ox King turned to Striker and Grisham. "Guys, did you see that!"

"How could you not!" responded Striker. "McIntyre flew into the ring and broke Krillin's Sharpshooter by ripping him off of 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes and hitting the Future Shock! That was unbelievable!"

"Was it ever!" said Grisham. "The important thing is that McIntyre saved the match for him and Rhodes!"

Just then, Tien entered the ring and tackled The Sinister Scotsman right out of the ring and started rain down hard punches on him.

"Tien gets back into the action by taking McIntyre out of the ring!" said Grisham.

"And he is all over him with those devastating punches!" said Striker.

Back in the ring, Rhodes saw the motionless Krillin and draped an arm over him.

"Look! Rhodes has gotten an arm on Krillin!" said Grisham.

"This is it!" said Striker. "Krillin is out from the Future Shock!"

1…2…

Krillin got his shoulder off of the mat.

"What?" yelled Striker.

"How is that possible?" Ox King asked.

"It's not over!" said Grisham. "Krillin got his shoulder up! My goodness, this is a great back and forth match!"

Rhodes's eyes widened as he looked at the referee and Krillin in disbelief. He got to his feet and picked Krillin up with him and started to land unanswered elbows right to his face. On the outside of the ring, Tien had picked McIntyre up and tried to whip him into the steel steps, but a video appeared on the titantron.

"Oh my! Is that…oh no," Ox King said in shock.

"It's Tien's friend Chiaotzu," Striker said.

The titantron showed a graphic scene in which the small fighter was bloodied due to cuts from the head. His clothes were slightly torn, more specifically the left arm. Speaking of the left arm, it hung limp at two weird angles, meaning it was broken in three places. Chiaotzu also has numerous bruises on his face. To top it all off, he was unconscious. The crowd was in a total trance. Some of the kids and adults let out screams of horror.

"I don't think I've ever seen something this graphic," Grisham said with solemn.

"Neither have I," Ox King said.

"Who could have been this cruel?" Striker asked.

Tien was looking at the titantron in complete and utter shock. Actually, that was an understatement, as the three-eyed man had tears in his eyes and was shaking.

"_No…Chiaotzu…" Tien thought. "CHIAOTZU!"_

Tien's trance allowed the Sinister Scotsman to whip Tien into the steps. Tien hit the steps hard and fell down to the floor in pain.

"Ouch!" said Striker. "Tien goes crashing right into the steel steps!"

"He had intentions of sending McIntyre into them but he reversed it and Tien is on the receiving end of it!" said Grisham.

Back in the ring, Rhodes grabbed Krillin's head and led him to the adjacent ropes and through him over the top of them. The Finest Thing in Life, however, landed on the apron and Rhodes saw this. He rushed at Krillin and just when he was within range, Krillin ducked down and drove his shoulder right into Rhodes's stomach.

"Shoulder to the midsection!" said Striker.

The Rhodes doubled over and Krillin leapt over the ropes, over Rhodes, and tried to roll him up with a Sunset Flip, but Rhodes dropped down to his knees and had Krillin pinned. The referee dropped down by Krillin's feet to make the count and as he did, McIntyre reached into the ring, grabbed Rhodes's hands, and held him in place.

"Oh no!" said Grisham. "Rhodes has Krillin pinned!"

"But not only that! McIntyre is holding onto Rhodes's arms for more leverage!" said Striker.

"And the referee doesn't see it!" said Grisham.

1…2…3…

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"Whoa!" said Striker.

"It is all over!" said Grisham. "McIntyre and Rhodes have defeated the WWE Tag Team Champions Tien and Krillin!"

_**(Matt White – "Smokin' Mirrors")**_

"Here are you winners, 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes and Drew McIntyre," Chimel said.

The crowd booed as the winners were announced. Rhodes and McIntyre gloated to the stirring Tien. Rhodes mocked Tien as if he calling him a crybaby. Rhodes laughed as McIntyre shouted to the crowd.

"Oh man, I still can't get over what just happened," Ox King said.

"I know what you mean," Grisham said. "Question is, how will Tien react?"

Tien got back to his feet and screamed so loudly that it could be head in the cheap seats. He lifted the steps with one hand and threw them into the ring, hitting a turnbuckle. Krillin managed to duck in time to avoid being hit.

"Your question was just answered," Striker said.

Tien sprinted to the back past Rhodes and McIntyre. Krillin slid out of the ring in tow, trying to catch up to his tag team partner.

"Can we get a camera up backstage to see what's going on?" Ox King asked.

**Backstage**

Tien was still sprinting to his locker room. When he kicked the door open, the EMTs and Launch were tending to the severely injured Chiaotzu.

"Who did this?" Tien asked. "Who did this?"

Krillin meanwhile managed to catch up to Tien.

"Tien we'll get whoever did this don't worry," Krillin said, trying to calm the increasingly angry Tag Team Champion.

"It's bad enough that we lost tonight," Tien said. "Now not only do we have a title defense on Sunday against McIntyre and Rhodes, but now Chiaotzu's been attacked! Damn it!"

Tien went to Chiaotzu's side and kneeled down.

"Tien...," the bloodied and bruised Chiaotzu began. "It was…was…Del…Del Rio. He attacked…me with a steel chair and put me in a cross armbreaker."

"Damn him!" Krillin asked.

"That bastard! He'll pay for this! I swear it!" Tien shouted, rising to his feet.

"Tien, Chiaotzu needs you," Launch said. "Going after him now won't solve anything."

"I'd give Chiaotzu a senzu bean, but we ran out, and Korin won't have any until Bragging Rights," Krillin said.

"Stay here, all of you," Tien said. He then felt out Alberto Del Rio's power level. He sensed that Del Rio was still in the arena.

"_So he hasn't left," Tien said. "I swear he will pay for this."_

Tien then flew out of the room as Krillin prepared to fly Chiaotzu to the hospital.

**Meanwhile…**

Teddy Long and Vickie Guerrero were walking down a hallway heading for Kelly Kellyering room. They were talking about what was going to happen tonight.

"Tonight's main event sure is going to be one to remember," said Long. "Two brothers squaring off in a non-title match just two days before Night of Champions."

"Definitely," said Vickie. "Last week's show brought in a lot more viewers than we anticipated and they, along with many others, are looking forward to this match and Night of Champions."

"I'll tell you what I'm looking forward to the most," said Long. "The Brothers of Destruction taking on Cell and Frieza!"

Vickie smirked. "That is good.'"

The two of them continued to walk when all of a sudden, one of the locker room doors burst open and two figures went flying out of it.

"What the hell!" shouted Vickie as she sidestepped to get out of the way.

Long and Vickie quickly moved out of the way. They could see that the figures were Tien and Alberto Del Rio and they were brawling with each other on the ground.

"Hey, break it up!" shouted Long as he locked his arms around Tien's and pulled him off of Del Rio. "Back it up Tien! Back it up!"

The Silent Warrior calmed his energy in Long's hold so as to not accidently hit his boss, and Del Rio tried to get up off the ground, but Vickie kept him grounded by putting her hand on his chest..

"I don't think so!" she said smugly.

Del Rio shot the Official Consultant of SmackDown! a death glare.

"What is the meaning of this?" shouted Vickie as she looked at the two of them.

"That peasant barged into my locker room and attacked me just like that!" shouted Del Rio, still on the ground.

Vickie removed her hand and then stood in between him and Tien. She looked at Tien and asked, "Is that true?"

"You're damn right it's true," Tien said in anger. "No one attacks Chiaotzu and gets away with it! No one!"

Del Rio got to his feet. Just when he was going to charge at Tien, Long held his hand out to him.

"I suggest you calm down before I suspend you, playa," said Long.

Del Rio was still seething but backed off.

"Well now," said Vickie. "What are we going to do about this little fiasco?"

"I know Tien wouldn't want me to suspend Del Rio for what he did as much as I would love for that to happen. Believe dat," said Long as he looked at the intense looks Del Rio and Tien were giving each other. "Let them settle this in the ring."

"That's fine with me!" shouted Tien. "I'll show him what happens when you attack my friend!"

Del Rio tried to rush at Tien again and Long held him back. "Well the two of you are going to have to wait until next week! This match would go down tonight but you two look like you have already gotten a piece of each other. So you two chill out and Del Rio, you head back to your locker room and stay there. You two have had your matches tonight, and you both lost. So just chill, and wait for a week. Then you guys can do your thing there."

Del Rio narrowed his eyes as he looked at the three before his eyes fell on Tien. He growled at the three eyed man and then walked off. Tien watched him leave with a look of just as much anger on his face.

Long made sure that Del Rio was gone before running a hand through his head and turning to Tien.

"Man, that was wild," said Long. "But I have to give you credit Tien. You fought for your friend's honor. The fact that I don't like Alberto makes it much sweeter. Not a lot of people would cross Del Rio in this length. Damn, you got guts, playa."

"I'll say," said Vickie. "And here I was thinking that Alberto Del Rio was going to wind up in the morgue, but Tien isn't the type of guy who would kill out of revenge. He is a man of honor."

Tien looked Vickie. "I may be up in age, but I ain't slowing down one bit. I can handle Del Rio just fine."

"Well, you certainly showed that to us just now," said Long with a chuckle. "Head on back to your locker room and chill for the rest of the night. You've seen enough action for tonight. Holla! Holla! Holla!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that," agreed Tien, finally calmed down. "I'll finish up with him later. Now I have to go to the hospital and check on Chiaotzu. Thanks for making that match Teddy. I'll be sure to pay him back big time."

**Ringside**

"What a match!" Striker said. "Next week on SmackDown!, Tien Shinhan will take on Alberto Del Rio for the first time ever."

"Tien is out for blood after Alberto Del Rio attacked his best friend in cold blood," Grisham said.

"Poor Chiaotzu," Ox King said.

"Yes indeed," Striker said. "Our thoughts are with Chiaotzu, and we wish him a speedy recovery."

"Onto our main event," Grisham said. "The World Heavyweight Champion Goku takes on his own brother Raditz in a non-title match. That, ladies and gentlemen, is next."

**World Heavyweight Champion Goku vs. Raditz (Non-Title Match)**

_**(Burn Halo – "Save Me")**_

_I've been looking for my next mistake_

_With every other little chance I take_

_I've left my mark everywhere I've been_

_I think it's time for me to come back down_

_I think it's time for me to stand my ground_

_I don't know where I should begin_

_I hope it's not too late_

A mixed reaction filled the building as the lights in the arena went off and a single red spotlight shone down on the center of the stage. Raditz came out from behind the curtain wearing his usual Saiyan armor with scouter and stood in the spotlight with his head down. As the music kicked up, Raditz held his head up, a dark look on his face and made his way down the ramp.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall," Chimel began. "Approaching the ring, from Planet Vegeta, weighing in at 225 pounds, Raditz."

"Can Raditz knock off his own brother and gain momentum going into Night of Champions?" Ox King asked.

"Imagine if Raditz did win! He'd have the psychological advantage over his brother for the Triple Threat," Striker said.

Raditz reached the ring, slid into it, and stood in the middle of it, his expression never changing on his face. He looked towards the entrance, waiting for his opponent.

Goku's countdown began.

_5…4…3…2…1…0…_

The lights go off in the arena. Pyrotechnics go off on the stage. Then the lights come back on, and Goku's titantron plays.

_**(Sean Schemmel – "Dragon Soul")**_

_Don't stop, Don't stop, We're in luck now_

_Don't stop, There's so much to be found_

_We can find paradise, all we have to do is go, go, free your soul_

The lights go blue as the World Heavyweight Champion emerges from the curtain, with his title around his waist, to loud cheers. The lights turn orange and blue. Most of the crowd bows to him in respect. He does leg stretches on the stage and goes down to the ramp. He powers up on the ramp and sets off waterfall like pyro behind him.

"And the opponent, from The East District, he is the World Heavyweight Champion, Goku," Chimel said, causing the crowd to cheer louder.

He slaps fives with the fans ringside and walks up the steps. Goku enters the ring, stands on one of the turn buckles, and looks out to the crowd. He takes his title off his waist and raises it in the air as the crowd cheers louder.

"Wow! This crowd is on their feet for Goku!" Ox King said.

"They have a lot of respect for this man, as he has saved this world from peril time and time again," Striker said.

Goku got off the turnbuckle and stood in the corner. He gave his belt to the ringside official. The referee then called for the bell, starting the match.

"Here we go with this one fall to a finish," Grisham said.

Goku immediately rushed his brother, but Raditz went to the ropes. The referee pushed Goku back again. The crowd booed this.

"Raditz trying to play it safe here," Striker said.

As Raditz tried to come back into the ring, Goku tried to rush again, but Raditz stayed by the ropes, prompting the referee to push Goku back again.

"Raditz needs to get the ball rollin'," Ox King said.

Raditz went to the referee and began to complain and Goku took that opportunity to get behind him and roll him up in a pinning position.

"Goku takes advantage of the situation and rolls Raditz up!" said Striker.

1…2

Raditz kicked out of the pin and quickly rolled out of the ring, a look of shock now on his face.

"Whew that was a close one! Raditz was an inch away from losing in just five seconds!" said Ox King.

As the referee began to count Raditz out, Goku got to his feet, removed his sunglasses and jacket, and threw them out of the ring. Raditz threw his hat off of his head and his title belt to the ground in anger before he got back in the ring.

"And now both of these guys look like they are ready to throw down now!" said Striker.

Goku and Raditz circled each other a few times before they both charged at each other and once they were right in front of each other, Raditz grabbed Goku's head and slammed it down onto his knee.

"Raditz drives Goku face-first into his knee!" said Ox King.

"That one looked like it hurt!" said Striker.

Goku fell onto his back and as soon as he did, Raditz picked up one of his legs, turned him over, and locked on a half Boston Crab on him. Goku grit his teeth as he felt pain shoot up his leg. The referee asked him did he want to give up be he shook his head and yelled "No!"

"Raditz locks a half Boston Crab on Goku!" said Ox King.

"Pretty good way to wear your opponent down for the remainder of the match!" said Striker.

Mustering up the strength that he could, Goku managed to turn all the way over back onto his back and, using his free leg, kicked Raditz off of him.

"Oh my gosh! I thought you said that this would wear Goku down! He just powered out of that submission hold like it was nothing!" said Ox King.

"Well excuse me! It was supposed to wear him down! But it is the beginning of the match and it looks like Goku still has a lot in his tank!" said Striker.

Raditz went into the ropes and lost his balance a bit and Goku nimbly got back to his feet. The World Heavyweight Champion went to his opponent and wrapped his arms around his waist. Raditz saw that he was in trouble and he forcefully swung his body around and locked Goku in a front face-lock.

"Goku looked like he had something planned there but Raditz reversed out of it and now has Goku in a front face-lock!" said Ox King.

Goku began to punch Raditz in his sides to get out of the hold but Raditz hit him with a swinging neckbreaker.

"Ooh! Raditz hits Goku with that neckbreaker and brings him down!" said Striker.

Goku bounced off of the mat, holding the back of his head. Raditz got to his feet and smugly walked around Goku.

"Yeah, look at you now, brother!" said The Long-Haired Stallion as his opponent began to get to his feet. "Is that all you got? I thought that you were a Super Saiyan!"

Suddenly, Goku started to glow red.

"Kaio-Ken!" Goku shouted.

As soon as he said that, Goku threw his fist at Raditz and connected right with his jaw.

"Oh, a punch right to the jaw!" said Ox King.

"Maybe next time Raditz will do some more damage to Goku instead of trash-talking him!" said Striker.

Raditz backed up a bit and after Goku stood completely up, followed that up with some more hard shots to the face. One final punch to Raditz's jaw sent The Long-Haired Stallion turning completely around so that his back was facing Goku.

"Damn! What a punch that last one was!" said Ox King.

The World Heavyweight Champion wrapped his arm around Raditz, lifted him off his feet, and smashed him with a hard back suplex.

"And Goku hits Raditz with a back suplex! He's definitely going to be feeling that one!" said Striker.

Raditz bounced off the mat and landed on his stomach. Goku got to his feet and his eyes narrowed as he eyes the downed champion. He went over to him and began to drop hard kicks down on him all over his body, causing Raditz to yell out in pain with each one.

"That look on Goku's face should've told us that he was going to do something like this!" said Ox King.

Raditz got into a sitting position after another kick from Goku and The World Heavyweight Champion backed into the ropes in front of Raditz, bounced off of them, and hit Raditz with a kick right to his head, sending him down to the mat holding his face.

"Kick right to the mush!" said Striker.

Raditz began to try and roll out of the ring, but Goku stopped him and picked him up to his feet. The World Heavyweight Champion locked his arm around Raditz's head and fell down onto his back, driving Raditz into the mat headfirst, hitting a DDT.

"Oh man! Goku stops Raditz from escaping out of the ring and drills him with a devastating DDT!" said Ox King.

Goku watched as Raditz held his head in pain and kipped up to his feet the crowd cheered.

"Uh oh! Goku's getting his stride!" said Striker.

Goku got into a crouching position. There was a pop from the crowd as they saw Goku began to leap up and down, waiting for his opponent to get to his feet.

"Goku is looking to put this one to rest with the Z-Bottom!" said Ox King.

"The former World's Heavyweight Champion Kane succumbed to this maneuver at Summerslam! Will big brother Raditz suffer the same fate!" asked Striker.

Raditz, still holding his head, began to get to his feet. The Long-Haired Stallion turned to Goku's direction and The World Heavyweight Champion then places Raditz's right arm behind his head with his own arm around the underarm and upper body of his brother.

"There he goes!" said Ox King.

Right when Goku was going to lift his brother, The Long-Haired Stallion sidestepped and threw Goku into the turnbuckle shoulder first.

"Raditz got out of the way at the last second and avoids the Z-Bottom!" said Striker.

"And Goku crashes right into the corner!" said Ox King.

Raditz scrambled to the adjacent corner and as he regained his bearings, he saw that Goku was knocked for a loop and was using the corner to pull himself up to his feet. The Long-Haired Stallion growled and he held onto the two top ropes as he waited for his opponent to get up and there was a pop from the crowd.

"Now it is Raditz who is prepping up his finishing move!" said Striker.

"Raditz defeated a giant with this and the giant he was talking about was The Big Show! And this is the very maneuver he defeated him with! If he hits Goku with the Daily Dose then this thing is over!" said Ox King.

"Yeah! If that move will keep a giant like Big Show down, how can Goku expect to get up if he gets hit with it!" asked Striker.

Goku made it to a knee and held the rope with one hand. At that moment, Raditz ran at him and lifted his foot up, aiming right for Goku's face.

"This is it!" said Ox King.

When Raditz reached Goku, The World Heavyweight Champion slipped down to a play dead position. As a result, Raditz hit nothing but air and got hung up in the turnbuckle.

"Whoa!" said Striker.

"Goku just barely avoided the Daily Dose!" said Ox King.

"And Raditz is hung up in the corner in a position that doesn't look comfortable at all!" said Striker.

Goku got to his feet, positioned himself behind Raditz, and pulled him out of the corner. Then, Goku wrapped his arms around Raditz's waist, picked him up, and slammed him down on his stomach.

"Very nice belly to back suplex by Goku!" said Ox King.

Raditz rolled over to the apron of the ring in pain and Goku got to his feet. He followed Raditz over to the apron, grabbed his head, and picked him up to his feet. Goku wrapped his arms around his opponent's head and then hit him with a twisting neckbreaker, hanging Raditz up on the ropes and sending him down to the floor.

"And a twisting neckbreaker to follow that up!" said Striker.

"That was definitely payback for the neckbreaker Raditz hit him with earlier!" said Ox King.

There was a pop from the crowd as Raditz hit the floor and the referee began to count him out.

"And now the referee has begun his ten count!" said Striker.

"Raditz better hurry up and get back in the ring before the ref counts him out!" said Ox King.

Raditz made it back to his feet around the count of four and he noticed the referee counting him out. He looked as if he was going to get back into the ring, but instead Raditz smirked at Goku.

"Huh? What's he doing?" asked Striker.

"I know good and well that Raditz isn't about to walk out of here!" said Ox King.

As Raditz began to make his way towards the ramp boos sounded from the crowd and Goku looked as if he was going to go outside the ring, but as soon as The World Heavyweight Champion got to the ropes, he stopped himself. He backed away from the ropes and watched as his opponent left the ring area.

"Raditz is leaving! He's already halfway up the ramp! And look at Goku! He's letting him go!" said Striker.

"And the referee's count is still going!" said Ox King.

Eventually, the referee's count reached ten and he called for the bell. The bell rang and the match was over.

"As anti-climatic as it is, the match is over! The World Heavyweight Champion Goku has defeated his brother Raditz!" said Ox King.

_**(Jerry Jewell – "Yeah! Break! Care! Break!")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of count out, the World Heavyweight Champion, Goku!" said Chimel.

The crowd cheered as the winner was announced. The referee went over to Goku and raised his arm up in victory as well as handed him his title.

"This was VERY anti-climatic! We had a pretty good match going here until Raditz decided to head for the hills!" Striker said.

Goku went over to the side of the ring, asked for a microphone, and was handed one.

"It looks like we are going to hear from the World's Heavyweight Champion!" said Striker.

Goku held the microphone to his lips and began to speak. "This is just a little sample of what is to come this Sunday! There will be nowhere for Raditz to run, not unless he doesn't want my belt! I will hold no alliances with my father! It's every man for himself this Sunday! Let this be a message to my family. Don't hold back, because I don't intend to! I will walk out of Night of Champions STILL The World Heavyweight Champion!"

Goku threw the microphone down to the ground and the same loud reaction went through the crowd as he raised his belt into the air. He got out of the ring and then began to make his way up the ramp, slapping fives with the fans.

"Those were some powerful words from the World's Heavyweight Champion," Striker said.

"Goku is ready for Night of Champions," Grisham said.

"The question is, is his opponents ready?" asked Ox King.

"In two days, that will be answered," Striker said. "I'm Matt Striker alongside the Ox King and Todd Grisham. We'll see you at Night of Champions! Good night!"

Goku stopped on the ramp and turned back to the ring. He once more raised his World Heavyweight Championship into the air as the show concluded.

**End Chapter**

**Show Recap**

_**-Piccolo def. Dolph Ziggler by pinfall**_

_**-Launch def. Michelle McCool by pinfall**_

_** -Bardock def. Alberto Del Rio by count out **_

_**-Intercontinental Champion Future Trunks and Kelly Kelly def. Chavo Guerrero and Layla by pinfall**_

_**-"Dashing" Cody Rhodes and Drew McIntyre def. Turtle Crane Inc. by pinfall**_

_**-World Heavyweight Champion Goku def. Raditz by count out**_


	18. Night of Champions

_Last time on DBWE…_

_Goku went over to the side of the ring, asked for a microphone, and was handed one._

_"It looks like we are going to hear from the World's Heavyweight Champion!" said Striker._

_Goku held the microphone to his lips and began to speak. "This is just a little sample of what is to come this Sunday! There will be nowhere for Raditz to run, not unless he doesn't want my belt! I will hold no alliances with my father! It's every man for himself this Sunday! Let this be a message to my family. Don't hold back, because I don't intend to! I will walk out of Night of Champions STILL The World Heavyweight Champion!"_

_Goku threw the microphone down to the ground and the same loud reaction went through the crowd as he raised his belt into the air. He got out of the ring and then began to make his way up the ramp, slapping fives with the fans._

"_Those were some powerful words from the World's Heavyweight Champion," Striker said._

**Note: The Brothers of Destruction match is just a dark match, filler if you will. In layman's terms, it is not present in the chapter. I got lazy and decided not to include it into the live pay-per-view.**

**Match Card**

**Dark Match: The Brothers of Destruction (The Undertaker and Kane) vs. Cell and Frieza**

**Android 18 (c) vs. Bulma Briefs (c) (WWE Unified Divas Championship Match)**

**Future Trunks (c) vs. Piccolo (Intercontinental Championship)**

**Turtle Crane Inc. (Tien Shinhan and Krillin) (c) vs. "Dashing" Cody Rhodes and Drew McIntyre (WWE Tag Team Championship)**

**Nappa vs. Vegeta (c) (WWE Championship)**

**Gohan (c) vs. Yamcha (Steel Cage Match for the WWE United States Championship)**

**Goku (c) vs. Raditz vs. Bardock (Triple Threat Match for the World Heavyweight Championship)**

_Chapter 18: Night of Champions_

**Dark Match: The Brothers of Destruction vs. Cell and Frieza**

_**(Dethklok / Dragon Ball Z – "Go Forth and Die / Perfect Cell (techno remix)")**_

_**(Jim Johnston – "Graveyard Symphony / Man on Fire")**_

**A/N: Don't mind this. This is only for show.**

**WWE Night of Champions**

The pyro goes off in the Allstate Arena in Chicago, Illinois. The crowd of 18,000 plus is on their feet, cheering loudly as the show got underway. We cut to ring side to see our three commentators Ox King, Oolong, and Master Roshi.

"We are live here at the Allstate Arena in Chicago, Illinois for the Night of Champions," Master Roshi began. "I am the king of martial arts, Master Roshi alongside my former student the Ox King, and Oolong."

"It's great to be here in Chicago," Oolong said. "This place is great! There's so much to this town. It was once host to Wrestlemania 22. I love Chicago!"

"Tonight, all championships are on the line," Ox King said. "How often do you see that in one night? It gives the up and comers a chance at greatness."

"I can't wait any longer, let's get started with our first match. The Divas and Women's Championships are set to be unified for the first time," Roshi said. "The Women's Champion, Android 18 will face off against the Divas Champion, Bulma."

**Android 18 (c) vs. Bulma Briefs (c) (WWE Unified Divas Championship)**

_**(Waterproof Blonde – "Just Close Your Eyes")**_

_If you close your eyes, your life _

_A naked truth revealed_

_Dreams you never lived_

_And scars never healed_

Cheers rang throughout the arena as the music played and the lights in the arena turned red and blue. Moments later, the Divas Champion Bulma came out from behind the curtain wearing her space outfit from the Frieza Saga. She stood on the stage and held her Divas Championship in the air, and light blue pyro exploded on the sides of the stage, causing the crowd to cheer louder.

"This first contest set for one fall is for the Unified Divas Championship," Justin Roberts began. "Introducing first, from West City, she is the current WWE Divas Champion, 'The Sexy Submission Machine,' Bulma."

Bulma walked down the ramp and the fans ringside bowed to her in respect. Bulma walked up the steel steps, entered the ring, and stood in the middle of it, once again raising her championship in the air.

"This is going to go down in the record books," Roshi said. "At the end of the night, one of these divas will be the first ever Unified Divas Champion."

"History is going to be made, and we're not even five minutes into the pay-per-view," Ox King said.

Bulma got off the turnbuckle and handed her belt to the referee. She then turned to the entrance, waiting for her opponent.

_**(Boy Hits Car – "Lovefurypassionenergy")**_

_So fuck your rules man_

_So fuck your rules man_

_So fuck your rules man_

_So fuck your rules man_

_So fuck your rules man_

_You step up, you'll go down fast_

_I've got to release all the_

_Shit that has made up my past_

The crowd explodes with cheers as the music plays and the lights turn dark purple. Moments later, 18 emerges from behind the curtain in her usual outfit. The Women's Championship is around her waist. After flicking her hair back, pyro goes off on the stage. She smirks and walks down the ramp as the crowd cheers louder.

"And her opponent, from The Turtle Island, she is the WWE Women's Champion, 'The Deadly Beauty,' Android 18." Roberts said.

She slaps fives with the ringside fans as she is walking. She slides into the ring and takes her championship off of her waist. She climbs the turnbuckle and raises her championship in the air as he crowd cheers.

"I can't wait to see how these two will mix it up in the ring," Roshi said.

"Same here, master," Ox King.

18 gets off the turnbuckle and hands her belt to the referee, who hands it to a cameraman, meaning that belt will be retired immediately. The referee raised Bulma's Divas Championship in the air, signifying that it is on the line. After handing the belt to a ringside official, he called for the bell, starting the match.

"And here we go! 18 and Bulma, one on one!" said Oolong.

18 and Bulma met in the middle of the ring and as they did, Bulma and 18 looked towards ringside where the Divas Champion laid in wait.

"What's this? Bulma and 18 are looking at the Divas Championship!" said Oolong.

18 and Bulma turned back to each other. 18 held out her fist, and Bulma bumped her fist with 18's, and the audience cheered for them as they bumped knuckles.

"Good show of sportsmanship there!" said Oolong.

"Business is about to pick up in 3…," said Roshi.

"2…1…," said Ox King.

The women pulled away from each other and they met in a lockup. The two of them struggled for position for a while until 18 got Bulma in a side headlock. Bulma tried to hit out of it but before she could do anything, 18 transitioned behind Bulma, pulled her legs out from under her, and dropped Bulma down to the mat on her stomach.

"Nice takedown by the Women's Champion!" said Roshi.

18 leapt to Bulma's head, grabbed it, and locked another headlock on her. Bulma grit her teeth and yelled out "No!" when the referee asked her if she wanted to give up.

"And she has another headlock on Bulma! And it's in a better position for 18 this time because she has Bulma grounded!" said Oolong.

Thinking quickly, Bulma swung her legs around and that momentum helped her pulled her head out of 18's grasp and she ended up rolling The Deadly Beauty up.

"Whoa! Look at that! A rollup from out of nowhere by Bulma!" said Roshi.

1…2

18 kicked out of the pin and rolled away to a corner and Bulma got to her feet.

"Whoo, that sure was a close one!" said Oolong.

"Bulma just got a nearfall on 18!" said Roshi.

"We could've had a new champion right there," said Ox King.

The two women looked at each other and 18 gave her opponent a nod of respect as she smirked at her and got back to her feet. At that moment, Bulma rushed at 18 and as soon as she was within range, 18 leapt up the air over Bulma, locked her legs around her arms, and pulled Bulma down in a Sunset Flip and landing in a pinning position.

"Wow! 18 leaps clear over Bulma and hits her with a Sunset Flip!" said Oolong.

"And she has her pinned!" said Ox King.

1…2

Bulma kicked out of the pin and the two women scrambled to their feet.

"18 gets a nearfall of her own on Bulma!" said Oolong.

"This match is off to a great start!" said Roshi.

18 threw a clothesline at Bulma, but Bulma ducked it and as 18 turned back to her, Bulma hit her with the point of her boot in her head with a roundhouse kick.

"Oh! Nice kick by Bulma!" said Oolong.

"That hit 18 right in the forehead! My gosh, that looked like it did some damage!" said Roshi.

18 fell down to a knee before plummeting down to the mat, holding her head with her hand. 18 felt something warm and sticky running down her hand and as she pulled her hand back, she saw blood on it.

"Uh oh! 18's been busted open by Bulma's kick and the blood is beginning to pour!" said Oolong.

Bulma climbed to the top of the nearest turnbuckle and waited for 18 to get back up to her feet. The Women's Champion slowly rose up to her feet and turned in Bulma's direction. Bulma leapt off of the turnbuckle, performing a front flip as she did so. She landed on 18's shoulders and performed a Frankensteiner, flipping 18 over and landing in a pinning position.

"Oh my God! What the hell was that?" asked Roshi.

"Bulma just did a somersault in midair and hit 18 with a Frankensteiner!" said Oolong.

"And she has her pinned!" said Roshi.

1…2…

18 kicked out of the pin. There was a surprised reaction that came from the crowd as the dramatic 2-count was made.

"I'm just as surprised as the fans! I don't know how the Women's Champion got out of that one!" said Oolong.

"That somersault Frankensteiner was unbelievable! I thought Bulma had 18!" said Roshi.

"Same here, but our Women's Champion is a fighter and she proved it by kicking out of one of the most amazing high flying maneuvers any of us have ever seen!" said Oolong.

Bulma got off of 18 and picked her up to her feet. Bulma grabbed 18's head, led her over to one of the corners of the ring, and slammed her head down on it. 18 bounced off of the turnbuckle and fell into it, the blood continuing to run down her face.

"18 sure does look like she's out of it!" said Oolong.

"After being busted open by that kick from Bulma the Women's Champion's pace has obviously slowed down! We will see if she will be able to get back into this match!" said Roshi.

Bulma lifted 18 up and set her up on the top turnbuckle and followed her up. Bulma set 18 up for a Super-Plex and the crowd all stood on their feet.

"Bulma has a Super-Plex on the mind!" said Oolong.

At the last second, 18 started to punch Bulma in her stomach and Bulma began to lose her grip on The Deadly Beauty and her balance on the turnbuckle.

"And 18 has escaping from the Super-Plex on _her _mind!" said Roshi.

18 grabbed Bulma's head and hit her with a headbutt that sent Bulma crashing all the way down to the mat.

"18 knocks Bulma down to the mat!" said Oolong.

Bulma let out a pained yell as the crowd cheered loudly as 18 stood tall on the turnbuckle. Bulma slowly got to her feet and as she turned to 18, the Women's Champion leapt off and flew towards Bulma to hit her with a flying crossbody.

"18 leaps off and soars at Bulma!" said Roshi.

As soon as 18 made contact with Bulma, Bulma grabbed The Deadly Beauty and used her momentum to slam her down to the mat with a powerslam, landing in a pinning position.

"Oh damn! 18 was going for a flying crossbody, but Bulma countered it into a devastating powerslam!" said Oolong.

"And she has her pinned as well!" said Roshi.

1…2…

18 got her shoulder up right before the referee's hand came down for 3.

"Oh man! Another 2-count!" said Oolong.

The crowd let out shocked and surprised gasps as the dramatic 2-count was made.

"That was an amazing counter by Bulma and she once again almost got the victory! But 18, showing the heart of a champion, refuses to stay down!" said Roshi.

Bulma got to her feet and waited for 18 to get to her feet. The Women's Champion rolled onto her stomach and began to slowly stand up. Once 18 was on her feet, Bulma turned her around and kicked her in the stomach. Bulma put 18's head between her legs. The Divas Champion lifted 18 onto her shoulders. The crowd lets out a loud pop as Bulma went for her finisher.

"Bulma is going for the Dragon Radar!" said Oolong.

"That's how Bulma got her last win and she is trying to do it once more against the Women's Champion!" said Roshi.

As Bulma tried to hit the Dragon Radar on 18, The Deadly Beauty grabbed one of her arms and, using what strength she could muster, 18 pulled Bulma off of her and down to the mat on her stomach.

"18 gets Bulma off of her!" said Oolong.

"Given the damage she has sustained in this match that is very impressive!" said Roshi.

Bulma grit her teeth in pain and it only got worse for her as 18 kept a hold of her arm and put it between her legs, and wrapped her arms around her face, locking on the Crossface.

"Whoa! 18 locks the Crossface in on Bulma!" said Oolong.

"This submission is a classic and is being used to full effect," said Roshi.

"This is ironic, as Bulma herself is a submission specialist," Ox King said. "I guess if you can dish it out, you better learn how to take it."

The crowd cheered loudly as 18 began to rip and tear at Bulma's arm and leg and Bulma yelled out in intense pain.

"Just listen to the pain that Bulma is in! How much of this can she take?" asked Roshi.

The referee asked her if she wanted to give up and she yelled out "NO!" 18applied even more pressure to Bulma's arm and leg, causing Bulma to yell out louder.

"Bulma refuses to give up and 18 cranks on even more pressure!" said Oolong.

Bulma began to try moving to towards the ropes, but 18 had her submission hold fully locked in and Bulma was barely moving.

"And look at Bulma! She is trying her damnedest to get to the ropes and break the submission!" said Roshi.

"But 18 has that Crossface fully locked in and is not thinking of releasing it any time soon!" said Oolong.

A few seconds later, Bulma was left with no choice but to tap out.

"Whoa! Bulma taps out!" said Oolong.

The referee called for the bell and the match was over.

"It is all over! 18 has defeated Bulma!" said Roshi.

"We have a new champion!" Oolong said excitedly.

_**(Boy Hits Car – "Lovefurypassionenergy")**_

"The winner of this match as a result of a submission, and NEW Unified Divas Champion, 'The Deadly Beauty,' Android 18!" said Roberts.

**Ringside**

The crowd continued to cheer after the winner was announced. 18 released Bulma and fell down to the mat, completely exhausted. The referee kneeled down and gently held up 18's arm in victory.

"18 gets the victory in a very highly contested match between two of the best females in the division!" said Oolong.

"Bulma certainly did have the advantage at some points in the match, but in the end, in a big shocker, 18 won by making Bulma tap out!" said Roshi.

"As a result, she is now the new and first Unified Divas Champion," Ox King said.

"This certainly changes some people's thoughts on the Unified Divas Title match at 'Hell in a Cell!' Many were saying that Chi-Chi could use her strikes to beat 18 but the new champion just showed that she is certainly adept in the submission department by making Bulma tap out!" said Oolong.

"Chi-Chi is definitely going to have to be on the lookout for that now!" said Ox King.

Bulma crawled to the ropes and used them to pull herself up to a sitting position. The former Divas Champion was holding her arm and leg in her hands and she took a sudden intake of air as she felt the pain shoot through them as she touched them.

"Looks like Bulma is still hurting from the Crossface!" said Oolong.

"No kidding! That is a very devastating maneuver and she was in it for a very long time!" said Roshi.

18, with the help of the referee got to her feet and he also handed her the Unified Divas Championship. The Deadly Beauty held her title belt up for all to see and the crowd continued to cheer for her. 18 then made her way over to Bulma and held her hand out to her. Bulma smiled at the Women's Champion as she took a hold of her hand and The Deadly Beauty helped her up to her feet and the two of them held up each other's' arms, much to the happiness of the crowd.

"I love the sportsmanship shown by these two!" said Oolong.

"Same here! Although they are great friends they sure did put on an intense and great match for all of us here tonight!" said Roshi.

18 and Bulma exited the ring and they began to make their way up the ramp and to the backstage with each other.

"Congratulations to those two ladies for the awesome match they put on and to 18 on her victory!" said Oolong.

**Backstage in Future Trunks' Locker Room**

The Intercontinental Champion was getting taped up as the crowd cheered loudly. Trunks grabbed his belt and headed out of the room.

"_Come on self, you can do this," Trunks thought._

Just then, Kelly Kelly appeared in front of him.

"Hey Trunks," she said.

"Uh…hey," the Intercontinental Champion greeted.

"I wanted to wish you luck in your match tonight," Kelly Kelly said. "I'm rooting for you."

"Thanks," Trunks started to walk past her, but she grabbed his hand.

"Um…listen," she said looking at the ground. "After the show…would you like to…you know…go out and catch a movie?"

Trunks blushed in embarrassment while the crowd cheered for the young man.

"Uh…sure, why not?" Trunks responded, while Kelly Kelly smiled widely.

"Wonderful! I'll see you after your match," she said, kissing him on his lips. The crowd cheered louder.

"See ya!" Kelly Kelly giggled and walked past Trunks, who was somewhat dumbfounded. Trunks kept walking down to the entrance.

**Backstage in Piccolo's Locker Room**

Piccolo was putting his turban and cloak on as the crowd cheered him. The United States Champion Gohan entered the room with Dende.

"Hey! Piccolo!" Gohan greeted his master and best friend.

"Hey kid," Piccolo gave a small smile to his former student.

"I just wanted to wish you luck tonight," Gohan said.

"Do our people proud, Piccolo," Dende said.

"Hmph. Believe me, I don't intend to leave tonight empty handed without a fight," Piccolo said. He then headed out of the room, leaving his two friends in the room.

**Ringside**

"Trunks is one lucky bastard," Oolong said.

"What I wouldn't give to be young again," Roshi said.

"Nevertheless, Trunks and Piccolo are determined to give it their best in the ring tonight," Ox King said.

"The Intercontinental Championship is on the line coming up next," Oolong said.

**Future Trunks (c) vs. Piccolo (Intercontinental Championship)**

_**(Adema – "Immortal")**_

_Let's fight  
We're face to face  
Loyalty is what I need to see from you  
You're insecure  
I can see the fear that breeds in your heart  
Where will you run? Where will you hide?  
I see the blood drip from your eyes  
Who will survive? Let's get it on  
And we'll fight_

The crowd cheers loudly as Piccolo's theme song plays. The lights turn green and blue as Piccolo appears on the stage. The Namek sheds his turban and cloak, and purple pyro goes off. He walks down the ramp slowly.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the Intercontinental Championship" Tony Chimel began. "Introducing first, the challenger, from Planet Namek, weighing in at 240 pounds, Piccolo."

"Piccolo was able to become the #1 Contender because he won a Triple Threat Match in his debut," Ox King said.

"Can he make the most of this opportunity?" Oolong asked.

As Piccolo approaches the ring, he cracks his neck on either side and walks to his left. He walks to the steel steps and walks up them to get on the apron. Piccolo entered the ring and went to the opposite corner, stretching his legs and rotating his arms. He then looked to the entrance, waiting for his opponent.

_**(Dale Oliver and Tha Trademarc – "Gold Medal")**_

_I'm focused, dead up  
Don't get up, or never let up  
Ferocious, I'm fed up  
Dismissing the competition, you're hopeless  
I'll trash their ambition  
Listen...you want a class on tradition?_

The crowd cheered loudly as the arena got dark and the intro to Trunks' theme played. Trunks comes from under the stage the help of an elevator as the lights turn dark blue and gold. He is wearing his Saiyan armor. He raises his Intercontinental Championship in the air, and rocket pyro goes off. He places the title on his shoulder and walks down the ramp.

"And the opponent, from Metro West in the Future, he is the Intercontinental Champion, 'Future' Trunks Briefs." Chimel said.

"Trunks has tons of momentum going into this match," Roshi said. "A win on SmackDown! this past Friday, and he has some eye candy to boot."

"If that isn't momentum, I don't know what is," Ox King said.

Trunks slid into the ring and went to the turnbuckle. He raised his belt into the air as the crowd cheered.

"Piccolo may need to employ his technical and defensive acumen tonight," Ox King said.

"Trunks loves to use his speed to fight his opponents," Roshi said. "He wants a fast paced matchup. Piccolo needs to slow the Intercontinental Champion if he wants the strap."

Trunks got off the turnbuckle and handed the referee his belt as the music ceased. The referee held up the belt into the air, signifying that it is on the line, much to the crowd's amusement. Soon after, the referee called for the bell, starting the match.

"And here we go! Piccolo and Trunks, one on one!" said Oolong.

"And the winner will become the Intercontinental Champion!" said Roshi.

Piccolo and Trunks walked to the middle of the ring and stared each other down, never taking their eyes off of the others.

"And they start things off with a nice face off!" said Oolong.

Then suddenly, Trunks raised his hand and punched Piccolo in his jaw, knocking him down to the mat.

"Whoa! Trunks hits Piccolo right in the jaw with a hard punch!" said Roshi.

"Now we're underway!" said Oolong.

There was a pop from the crowd as Trunks made his way to his opponent and picked him up off the ground. As he did, however, Piccolo lifted his foot and kicked the Intercontinental Champion in this stomach, stopping him.

"A hard kick from Piccolo stops Trunks right in his tracks!" said Roshi.

Trunks doubled over and held his stomach with one arm while Piccolo grabbed his other one and tried to whip him into the ropes, but Trunks stood his ground and didn't move. Using his strength, Trunks pulled Piccolo back to him and dropped him down to the mat with a hard clothesline.

"Oh man! Piccolo tried to whip Trunks but wasn't strong enough to do it!" said Oolong.

"But Trunks was able to pull him back to him and hit him with that vicious clothesline!" said Roshi.

Piccolo held the back of his head from the impact of hit hitting the mat and Trunks backed into the ropes, charged at Piccolo, leapt in the air, and dropped his forearm down across his face. The Namek sat up in pain before feeling himself being pushed back down by Trunks and being covered by him.

"Trunks hits Piccolo with a forearm right to his face and immediately covers him afterwards in the first pin attempt of the match!" said Roshi.

1

Piccolo kicked out of the pin.

"Piccolo quickly kicks out!" said Oolong.

Trunks got Piccolo into a sitting position, got behind him, pushed his knee into his back, and pulled on his head.

"Wow! Pretty innovative submission hold being applied by Trunks!" said Roshi.

"I'll say!" said Oolong.

The referee asked Piccolo if he wanted to give up and he shook his head saying "No!" Trunks intensified the pressure by pulling more on his opponent's head and Piccolo let out a yell of pain.

"Piccolo refused to give up and Trunks has even more pressure on him now!" said Roshi.

The fans began to clap their hands to will both the competitors on. They soon started to chant:

"Let's go Piccolo! Let's go Trunks! Let's go Piccolo! Let's go Trunks!"

Piccolo started to feed off of it. The Namek swung his legs to the side, pulled Trunks down, and rolled him up into a pinning position.

"Whoa! Nice reversal by Piccolo as he gets out of that submission hold and had Trunks in a pinning position!" said Oolong.

1

Trunks quickly kicked out of the pin and the two of them scrambled to their feet.

"Trunks kicks out and now both of them are back up!" said Roshi.

Piccolo ran at his opponent to hit him with a big boot, but Trunks caught the foot in his arms. Trunks used his strength and threw Piccolo out of the ring and to the floor. Piccolo hit the ground hard and he arched his back in pain.

"Piccolo went for a big boot but Trunks caught him!" said Oolong.

"And then he followed that up by throwing him out of the ring and just a few feet away from us!" said Roshi.

Trunks went to the ropes and grabbed them with both hands. The crowd cheered as they knew what Trunks was planning.

"What's this?" Roshi asked.

Trunks propelled himself onto the ropes. He bounced off the ropes and performed a 450 onto the rising Piccolo, sending the two of them down to the floor. The crowd exploded in cheers.

"Wow! Trunks just launched himself onto Piccolo!" Ox King said.

"That's how much the Intercontinental Championship means to Trunks," Oolong said.

"With good reason," Roshi said. "Over a third of the holders of the Intercontinental Championship have won a world title. The Intercontinental Championship is a catalyst to main event status."

Trunks got back to his feet, picking Piccolo up with him. Trunks put Piccolo's head between his legs and got him in the powerbomb position.

"Uh oh!" said Oolong.

There was a loud pop from the crowd as they say Trunks preparing for his finishing move.

"Oh my gosh! Warped Reality on the outside! This is not going to be pretty!" said Roshi.

Trunks bent over, wrapped his arms around Piccolo, and lifted him up onto his shoulders. Suddenly, Piccolo began to land punches repeatedly to Trunks head, stumbling him. Then The Namek, grabbed the sides of Trunks' head and jumped off his shoulders. Piccolo scooped Trunks off the ground and onto his shoulder. Piccolo slammed Trunks down to the arena floor, hitting a powerslam.

"Oh damn!" said Oolong.

The crowd cheered loudly as Trunks head bounced off the floor and he was laid out.

"Piccolo countered the Warped Reality and drove Trunks back first into the mat on the outside!" said Roshi.

"And let's remember that there is hardly any padding at all on these pads on the outside! So he basically hit the concrete back first!" said Oolong.

Piccolo stood up, picked Trunks up, and threw him back into the ring. After following him inside, Piccolo covered Trunks.

"Piccolo has Trunks back in the ring and now has him covered!" said Roshi.

"After what we just saw this just may be it!" said Oolong.

1…2

Trunks kicked out.

"No that wasn't it! Trunks kicked out!" said Ox King.

Piccolo got to his feet and landed a few stomps down on the Intercontinental Champion before picking him up to his feet and whipping him into one of the corners. Trunks' back hit the corner hard and he slumped into it.

"Trunks is out in the corner!" said Oolong.

"What does Piccolo have on his mind now!" asked Roshi.

Piccolo sized him up for a few seconds before rushing at him and leaping all the way from the mat to the top rope with his legs on either side of Trunks and began to drop hard punches down on him.

"Piccolo is dropping some heavy bombs on Trunks there! I don't know how many more blows to the head he can take!" said Oolong.

After taking a flurry of punches, Trunks wrapped his arms around Piccolo's waist and used his strength to hold him up on his shoulders as he walked out of the corner and to the middle of the ring.

"Oh wow! Trunks has practically carried Piccolo to the center of the ring!" said Roshi.

"And look at the position he has him in! It may be Warped Reality time!" said Oolong.

There was another loud pop from the crowd and it got louder as Trunks raised Piccolo higher into the air and drove Piccolo down to the mat on his back, hitting the Warped Reality.

"Oh, and there it is! The Warped Reality!" said Roshi.

"Trunks got all of it too!" said Oolong.

Piccolo's body was laid out in the ring and Trunks covered him.

"Trunks has gotten Piccolo covered! This may be it!" said Roshi.

1…2…

Piccolo got his shoulder off of the mat.

"What!" yelled Oolong.

There was a collective gasp that came from the crowd as the 2-count was made and Trunks got a look of disbelief on his face.

"I can't believe that Piccolo kicked out of that myself!" said Roshi.

"But he did and this great championship match continues!" said Oolong.

The Intercontinental Champion got to his feet, picked Piccolo up, and backed him into one of the corners. Then he grabbed one of his arms and whipped him across the ring towards the adjacent corner. As soon as Piccolo was at the corner, he leapt onto the middle turnbuckle and used it to propel himself at the charging Trunks, turning in midair and cracking him across the jaw with a spinning heel kick that sent The Intercontinental Champion down to the mat.

"Oh my gosh!" said Roshi.

The crowd cheered loud as both Piccolo and Trunks hit the match and The Namek crawled over to his opponent and draped an arm over him.

"Piccolo just hit a springboard spinning heel kick out of nowhere and drops Trunks!" said Oolong.

"Piccolo doesn't really fly high like that," Ox King said.

"And now he's got him covered!" said Roshi.

1…2…

Trunks got his shoulder off the mat.

"Trunks breaks the count again!" said Oolong.

Piccolo slowly got to a knee and wiped dome sweat from his head before wrapping his arm around Trunks' head and starting to stand up. All of a sudden, Trunks wrapped his arms around Piccolo's body, shot off the ground, picked his opponent up, and drove him right down on his back, hitting a spinebuster.

"Whoa! Trunks returns the favor by hitting Piccolo with a hard spinebuster!" said Roshi.

There was a pop from the crowd as Piccolo's body bounced off the mat and a look of pain appeared on his face. Trunks let out a primal yell before he picked Piccolo up and whipped him into one of the corners of the ring. As Piccolo's back hit the corner, Trunks went to the adjacent corner and sized his opponent up before rushing at him.

"Trunks has something big on his mind, I can tell!" said Oolong.

At the last second, Piccolo lifted his foot up and caught Trunks with a hard boot to the face.

"Ouch! Well whatever that something was Piccolo stopped it before it could happen!" said Roshi.

As The Intercontinental Champion staggered back, Piccolo made his way to the top of the turnbuckle. The crowd stood on their feet as they looked at The Namek stand tall on the turnbuckle.

"Piccolo has made his way upstairs and he is looking to let loose with a high-flying maneuver!" said Oolong.

"Like I said, Piccolo doesn't fly high," Ox King said. "But when gold is up for grabs, one will do just about anything to get it."

Once Trunks had staggered a bit closer to him, Piccolo leapt off the turnbuckle and soared towards him.

"And there he goes!" said Roshi.

Just when Piccolo was going to hit him, Trunks turned so that he was facing away from Piccolo. The Intercontinental Champion leapt, twisted, and turned towards Piccolo while in the air and swung his foot right at the side of his head, hitting Another End. A loud smack was heard throughout the Allstate Arena from the impact.

"WOW! What a counter by Trunks!" said Oolong.

"He caught Piccolo in midair with Another End!" said Roshi.

The crowd let out surprised gasps as the impact of the strike leveled The Namek. Piccolo was sprawled out on the mat as Trunks went for the cover.

"And Trunks has him pinned!" said Oolong.

1…2…3…

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"There's the match! Trunks retained his Intercontinental Championship against Piccolo!" said Roshi.

_**(Dale Oliver – "Gold Medal")**_

"Here is your winner, and still the Intercontinental Champion, Future Trunks," Chimel said.

The crowd cheered as the winner was announced. Trunks got off of Piccolo and was handed his championship by the referee. Trunks stood up and raised his championship into the air to louder cheers. Piccolo got back to his feet, frustrated. Trunks turned around and saw his ally standing.

"What's going to happen here?" Roshi asked.

Piccolo rematerialized his turban and cloak. He gave a small smile and extended his hand to Piccolo. Trunks extended his hand, and the two shook hands. The crowd let out a pop for the two Z-Fighters.

"Piccolo has class to say the least," Ox King said.

"Most would have blown their top, but Piccolo accepted defeat and praised Trunks for his efforts," Roshi said.

"This ain't over from the looks of it, especially since I just received word that Trunks will defend his Intercontinental Championship in a Six Pack Challenge in two week at Hell in a Cell," Oolong said.

"Piccolo gets another shot at the championship if he qualifies this week," Roshi said.

"Congratulations to Trunks on a successful title defense," Ox King said.

**Meanwhile**

Tien and Krillin were at Metro South Hospital checking in on Chiaotzu, who was still in pretty bad shape, or at least his arm was. His bruises and cuts were healing quickly thanks to his superhuman traits.

"Do your best Tien," Chiaotzu said.

"I will, buddy," Tien said. "And I'll make sure to return the pain that Alberto Del Rio caused you ten times over."

"Let's rock, Tien," Krillin said preparing to fly off to the Allstate Arena.

"Right, let's do this," Tien said.

The WWE Tag Team Champions flew out of a window at full speed, bound for Chicago.

**Ringside**

"It seems that Chiaotzu is healing fine," Ox King said.

"I knew he would," Roshi said.

"Coming up next, Krillin and Tien, also known as Turtle Crane Incorporated, will take on 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes and Drew McIntyre in a WWE Tag Team Championship match," Oolong said.

**Turtle Crane Inc. (c) vs. "Dashing" Cody Rhodes and Drew McIntyre (WWE Tag Team Championship)**

_**(Shaman's Harvest- "Broken Dreams")**_

_What's that metronome I hear?_

_Perhaps the end, is drawing near_

_You'll never hear the shot that takes ya down…_

_Out of time, so say goodbye_

_What is yours, now is mine_

Drew McIntyre and "Dashing" Cody Rhodes emerged from the curtain as the music played. The lights became golden as the two walk down the ramp. Cody was touching his face, while McIntyre maintained his serious demeanor.

"This tag team contest is set for one fall, and it is for the WWE Tag Team Championship" Roberts began. "Introducing first, the challengers, at a combined weight of 479 pounds, 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes and Drew McIntyre."

"These two have a golden opportunity here, pardon the pun, to dethrone Krillin and Tien," Roshi said.

"They have been itching to get those championships old man," Oolong said. "They had better deliver."

McIntyre and Rhodes walked up the steps and entered the ring. They both looked out into the crowd. Rhodes climbed onto the turnbuckle and taunted the crowd. McIntyre went to the corner, waiting for their opponents.

_**(Billy Lincoln – "Out to Kill")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played and the lights in the arena went off. The stage opened up and Tien, Krillin, and Launch (in her good form), rose out of it. Tien held up his title belt in his fist and Krillin raised his belt into the air and as he did pyro exploded on the sides of the stage, causing the crowd to cheer loudly.

"And their opponents, at a combined weight of 290 pounds, they are the WWE Tag Team Champions, Krillin and Tien Shinhan, Turtle Crane Incorporated," Roberts said.

Krillin threw his title onto his shoulder and both he and Tien began to make their way down the ramp. The two of the got into the ring and they got onto adjacent turnbuckles and played to the crowd a bit more, causing them to cheer louder.

"Imagine the emotions Tien must be going through right now with Chiaotzu in the hospital," Roshi said.

Tien and Krillin get off the turnbuckle and hand the referee their belts as the music subsided. The referee held the belts into the air, signifying that they are on the line. The crowd cheered this. Just before the bell could be called for…

_**(Jim Johnston – "?")**_

A ridiculously expensive Bentley drives out from a tunnel near the entrance. The driver honks obnoxiously, much to the chagrin of the crowd. The door opens and a figure walks out. It is revealed to be Alberto Del Rio complete with white wrestling gear and a towel around his neck, smiling widely to the crowd.

"Oh no!" Roshi said.

Oh no was right. Tien blood boiled so much that steam would have come out of his ears, if it were possible. Del Rio meanwhile was still by his Bentley with caterers in tow, looking into the ring. Tien had no time to react as he went onto the apron just before the match began, still staring at Del Rio.

The referee finally called for the bell.

"Rhodes and Krillin will start the match off," Roshi said.

Krillin and Rhodes started the match off in quick fashion with some quick maneuvering and chain wrestling, landing with Rhodes holding Krillin in a standing armbar. The WWE Tag Team Champion grit his teeth and felt a lot of pain as The Uncommon One twisted his arm.

"Rhodes gets Krillin into a nice standing armbar after some great chain wrestling from them both!" said Roshi.

Krillin turned so that he had Rhodes facing away from one of the corners and backed into it, crashing Rhodes between it and himself and breaking the armbar in the process.

"Krillin frees himself from the armbar Rhodes had on him!" said Oolong.

As Rhodes fell back in the corner, Krillin leapt in the air, turned in a backflip, and caught Rhodes in the side of his head with Spinning Screw Kick.

"Oh, nice move by Krillin!" said Roshi.

There was a pop from the crowd as The Uncommon One turned around and fell on his back out of the corner. Krillin dropped down and covered Rhodes.

"Krillin's going for the first pin attempt in the match!" said Oolong.

1…2

Rhodes kicked out of the pin.

"Wow! Krillin got a near-fall on Rhodes!" said Roshi.

Krillin got up and made his way over to the nearby corner and climbed to the top turnbuckle.

"Krillin's wasting no time in bringing out his arsenal of flying techniques!" said Oolong.

Standing tall on it and looking down at the dazed Rhodes, Krillin sized him up before leaping off the turnbuckle, extending his legs out in front of him. At the last second, Rhodes moved out of the way and Krillin crashed down to the mat, missing a Top Rope Leg Drop.

"Oh, ouch! Krillin misses hitting a Top Rope Leg Drop and looks like he's in some huge pain right now!" said Roshi.

Rhodes got to his feet, springboarded off the nearest ropes, ran at Krillin and kicked him full in the face, hitting The Beautiful Disaster. Krillin went down to the mat on his back.

"Kick right to the mush!" said Oolong.

The crowd booed as Krillin hit the mat and Rhodes covered him.

"Rhodes's going for a pin of his own now!" said Roshi.

1…2

Krillin kicked out of the pin.

"Krillin kicks out and Rhodes has a near-fall in this match as well!" said Oolong.

Rhodes got to his feet and landed a few hard kicks down on The WWE Tag Team Champion before picking him up and whipping him into one of the corners. After Krillin hit the turnbuckle, he looked and saw Rhodes running right at him. At the last second, Krillin leapt from the mat all the way to the top turnbuckle and Rhodes went flying right through the middle turnbuckle and crashed into the steel post.

"Krillin avoids a huge shoulder ram from Rhodes by jumping to the top turnbuckle and Rhodes's shoulder becomes one with the steel post!" said Roshi.

The Uncommon One gripped his aching shoulder with his hand as he pulled himself out of the corner and Krillin, who was perched on the top turnbuckle, leapt off and hit Rhodes flush in the face with a Dropkick, sending him sailing across the ring and to the mat. Rhodes started to flail around trying to guard his prized possession, his face.

"Whoa! Now that's what I call a powerful Dropkick!" said Oolong.

There was a pop from the crowd as Krillin ran at Rhodes, who clutched his face in panic, turned him over, and covered him.

"Krillin's got Rhodes covered!" said Roshi.

1…2

Rhodes kicked out of the pin.

"Rhodes kicks out at 2!" said Oolong.

Krillin grabbed Rhodes's head, picked him up, and led him to his corner before tagging Tien.

"Tien's been tagged in!" said Roshi.

There was a pop from the crowd as The Man of Honor entered the ring, picked Rhodes up onto his shoulders and walked to the middle of the ring. Tien then fell back onto his back, crashing Rhodes down on the mat back-first, hitting a Samoan Drop.

"Tien enters in a big way by dropping Rhodes with a huge Samoan Drop!" said Oolong.

There was another pop from the crowd as Rhodes arched his back in pain and Tien covered him.

"Rhodes finds himself being pinned again!" said Roshi.

1…2

Rhodes kicked out of the pin.

"And he kicks out again!" said Oolong.

As Tien bent over to pick Rhodes up, The Uncommon One poked The Man of Honor in his eye, staggering him.

"Rhodes does another of his sneak attacks!" said Roshi.

The crowd booed this and Rhodes took this opening to rush over to his corner and tag in McIntyre.

"McIntyre gets tagged in! Now the two powerhouses are in the ring together!" said Oolong.

The boos continued as McIntyre entered the ring, sized the distracted Tien up, and ran at him, lifting his leg up and hitting him with a Running Big Boot right to the face.

"Ooh, and Tien gets smashed right across the face with that huge Running Big Boot from McIntyre!" said Roshi.

The crowd booed as Tien dropped to the mat and McIntyre covered him.

"And McIntyre has Tien pinned!" said Oolong.

1…2

Tien kicked out of the pin.

"Tien kicks out!" said Roshi.

McIntyre picked The Man of Honor up, lifted him off the mat, and hit him with a body slam. After Tien hit the mat, McIntyre backed into the ropes, bounced off them, ran at Tien, and hit him with a hard elbow across the chest.

"Tien's hit with a body slam and an elbow to his chest! That was a brutal and powerful combination by McIntyre!" said Oolong.

Tien clutched his chest with one of his hands before finding himself being pinned again.

"And the Tag Team Champion finds himself being pinned again!" said Roshi.

1…2

Tien kicked out again.

"Tien sure does have a lot of fight in him! But then again, he's not one half of the WWE Tag Team Champions for nothing!" said Oolong.

McIntyre got to his feet, picked Tien up, and set him on his shoulders. At that moment, Tien swung his body to the side and got down behind McIntyre. The Man of Honor pushed The Sinister Scotsman as hard as he could into one of the corners.

"Tien's starting to fight back!" said Roshi.

McIntyre reeled back on wobbly legs and as he did, Tien climbed to the top of the turnbuckle and stood tall on it, facing away from the ring.

"Tien's made his way to the top turnbuckle!" said Oolong.

A few seconds later, Tien leapt off of the turnbuckle, turning his body around and hitting McIntyre with a Flying Crossbody.

"Wow! What a huge Flying Crossbody Tien connected with there!" said Roshi.

There was a pop from the crowd as McIntyre hit the mat and found himself being pinned by Tien.

"That may be it for McIntyre as he finds himself being pinned!" said Oolong.

1…2

McIntyre kicked out.

"Now McIntyre shows his toughness by kicking out!" said Roshi.

Tien picked McIntyre up and tried to whip him into his corner where Krillin was, but The Sinister Scotsman reversed it and sent Tien into the corner instead. While Tien was in the corner, Krillin reached in and tagged himself in put McIntyre didn't see it.

"Krillin just tagged himself in!" said Oolong.

The Sinister Scotsman ran at the corner and leapt in the air to hit Tien with a body splash, but The Man of Honor moved out of the way and McIntyre crashed chest-first into the corner then staggered out of the corner.

"Nothing but turnbuckle," Oolong said.

Afterwards, Krillin hit McIntyre with a spin kick to the gut. With his back to McIntyre, Krillin grabbed hold of head. Krillin jumped into the air, performing a backflip, while holding McIntyre's head. Krillin landed on his stomach, driving McIntyre's head into the mat, hitting his new finisher, the Turtle DDT. The crowd cheered loudly as Krillin's innovation.

"Holy crap! What was that?" asked Roshi.

"I believe he calls that the Turtle DDT, master," Ox King answered.

"Look at Tien," Oolong shouted.

Tien ran across the ring and leapt right through the middle ropes, tackling Rhodes right through the ropes and down to the outside.

"Oh damn! What a huge tackle by Tien as he takes both himself and Rhodes to the outside!" said Oolong.

Krillin climbed to the top of the turnbuckle in front of McIntyre and stood tall on it, while looking at Del Rio.

"Krillin's going for the Superman!" said Roshi.

"If he hits this, it's over!" said Oolong.

Then Krillin leapt off the turnbuckle, performed a 450, and slammed down on McIntyre stomach-first, hitting the Superman.

"Krillin hits the Superman on McIntyre!" said Roshi.

The crowd and Launch exploded in loud cheers as Krillin hit his finisher and landed in a pinning position.

"And he has him pinned!" said Oolong.

1…2…3…

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"Krillin and Tien have successfully defended their titles tonight," Roshi said.

_**(GRITS – "I Am (Get Ready to Fly Remix)")**_

"Here are your winners, and still the WWE Tag Team Champions, Krillin and Tien Shinhan, Turtle Crane Incorporated," Roberts said.

The crowd cheered as the winners were announced. The referee handed Krillin and Tien their Tag Team Championships. Tien eyed Del Rio, who was still by his Bentley, smiling and clapping sarcastically at Tien and Krillin.

"I feel that this match was only the beginning of Tien's problems," Ox King said.

"I'll say," Roshi said. "Tien has a match against Alberto Del Rio this week on SmackDown!. Del Rio is no cakewalk for anyone. Tien will have his hands full."

Tien and Krillin play it safe and slip out of the ring as Rhodes reentered. The two go over the barricade and through the crowd. The crowd lets out a loud pop as the two raise their belts to the air and walk further into the crowd.

"Congratulations to Krillin and Tien for a successful title defense," Roshi said.

"Coming up next is our first main event, where Nappa will take on his old partner, Vegeta," Ox King said.

"That's not all," Oolong said. "The WWE Championship will be on the line as well."

"That, everybody, is up next," Roshi said.

**Nappa vs. Vegeta (c) (WWE Championship)**

_**(Saliva – "Click Click Boom")**_

_Come on, Come on!_

_Come on, Come on!_

_All those Saturdays, when kids go out and play_

_Yo I was up in my room, I let the stereo blaze_

_Wasn't faded, not jaded, just a kid with a pad and pen _

_And a big imagination_

Nappa appears on the ramp as the lights turn dark blue and gold, wearing his usual Saiyan armor. The crowd boos the massive Saiyan loudly. Nappa charged up his Ki, then he lifted his right hand up and performed his Giant Storm, setting off sparks of pyro on the stage. Nappa smirks and walks down the ramp.

"Nappa has waited nearly 20 years to get his hand on Vegeta," Roshi said.

"His hatred for Vegeta has festered since then," Ox King said.

Nappa walks up the steel steps and gets into the ring. He looks out into the crowd as they boo him. He cracks his knuckles and turns to the entrance to wait for his opponent.

_**(Jim Johnston – "Invasion (remix)")**_

**Backstage at Vegeta's Locker Room**

Someone knocks on the door and shouts to Vegeta inside.

"It's time!" the man said.

Vegeta powers up. The aftershocks of the transformation tear the door down. Vegeta walks out and walks down the hall to the entrance way. He eventually makes his way to the stairs and walks up them to get to the entrance.

**Back to the Arena**

Vegeta comes out to the arena to loud cheers with the WWE Championship around his waist. The lights turn blue and white. He smirks as he is engulfed in pyro. He inhales the smoke, blows it out through his nose and punches and kicks the air rapidly, setting off more pyro.

"Vegeta is lock and loaded for this match," Oolong said.

"He's been waiting to get his hands on Nappa for the past few weeks," Ox King said.

"The two enemies want to tear each other apart," Roshi said.

Vegeta walks down the ramp and slides into the ring. He stands on one of the turnbuckles and folds his arms, while looking out into the crowd. The crowd went crazy for their hero. A few seconds later, Vegeta got off the turnbuckle and took his championship belt off and handed it to the referee. The WWE Champion then stared down his opponent.

"This contest set for one fall, is for the WWE Championship," Roberts said. The crowd cheers loudly. "Introducing first, the challenger, from Planet Vegeta, weighing 300 pounds, Nappa."

Nappa punched the air a few times and went into his stance. The crowd booed him loudly.

"And from Planet Vegeta, he is the WWE Champion, 'The Prince of All Saiyans,' Vegeta," Roberts said.

Vegeta raised his belt into the air with one hand. The crowd cheered loudly and began to chant:

"Vegeta! Vegeta! Vegeta!"

Vegeta handed his belt to the referee. The referee held the belt into the air, signifying that it is on the line. The referee handed the belt to a ringside official. Nappa and Vegeta then inched towards one another, engaging in a stare down.

"Sparks have flown before the match started," Oolong said.

"This one is going to be a fight, plain and simple," Roshi said.

The referee soon called for the bell, and the match began.

"The WWE Championship is now on the line," Ox King said.

The two of them began to circle each other a few times before meeting up in a lockup. The two of them struggled for a bit before Nappa used his strength to pull Vegeta over to the ropes and then threw him through them to the outside.

"Whoa! Nappa sends Vegeta flying through the ropes and to the outside! That was some big-time strength he showed there!" said Oolong.

Vegeta landed on his side but quickly got back up to his feet and looked back at Nappa, who was going after him. Vegeta slid back into the ring as soon as Nappa got outside.

"Vegeta gets back into the ring just as Nappa gets out of it!" said Roshi.

Vegeta ran into the adjacent ropes, bounced off them, ran at Nappa, leapt through the ropes and hit him with a baseball slide.

"Nappa is hit with a hard baseball slide by The WWE Champion!" said Oolong.

There was a pop from the crowd as Nappa hit the ground. Vegeta slid out of the ring, picked Nappa up, and threw him back in the ring. Vegeta followed him in and covered him.

"Vegeta is going for the first pin attempt of the match!" said Roshi.

1…2…

Nappa kicked out.

"And Nappa kicks out at two!" said Oolong.

Vegeta picked Nappa up and hit him with a few forearm shots before grabbing his arm and whipping him into the ropes. However, Nappa held onto the ropes and kept himself from going back to Vegeta. The WWE Champion rushed at Nappa and as soon as he was in range, Nappa lifted his foot up and hit Vegeta with a big boot to the face.

"Ooh! Vegeta runs right into a huge big boot from Nappa!" said Roshi.

There were boos from the crowd as Vegeta crashed down to the mat on his back and held his face. Nappa let go of the ropes, went to Vegeta, and covered him.

"Nappa has Vegeta pinned!" said Oolong.

1…2…

Vegeta kicked out.

"And Vegeta kicks out at 2!" said Roshi.

Nappa stood back up and picked Vegeta up with him and as soon as The WWE Champion was to his feet, Nappa picked him up and hit him with a hard body slam in the middle of the ring. As Vegeta was laid out in the ring, Nappa ran to the ropes, bounced off them, ran at Vegeta, leapt in the air, and hit him with a hard elbow to the chest.

"Vegeta is smashed with a body slam and is also hit with a elbow right after it!" said Oolong.

Vegeta clutched his chest and a few seconds later he was being covered by Nappa.

"And The WWE Champion finds himself in another pinning position!" said Roshi.

1…2…

Vegeta kicked out.

"And he once again kicks out!" said Oolong.

Nappa stood up, picked Vegeta up, and led him over to one of the corners of the ring, sitting him on the top turnbuckle. Nappa climbed to the top turnbuckle as well.

"Looks like Nappa has something big on his mind right now! Vegeta is in some serious trouble here!" said Roshi.

Nappa placed one of Vegeta's arms over his shoulder and as he got him set up for a Super-Plex, the fans were all standing on their feet. Suddenly, Vegeta began to fight out of the position he was in by punching Nappa in his sides, which began to stun Nappa and they eventually caused him to lose his balance a bit.

"Vegeta is trying to get out of this precarious situation with some hard shots to Nappa's body!" said Oolong.

Vegeta wrapped his arms around Nappa, lifted him up, and threw him down to the ring on his stomach. The fans responded with cheers as Nappa clutched his stomach and rolled onto his side.

"And Vegeta sends Nappa all the way down to the mat with a great counter move!" said Roshi.

Crawling over to the ropes, Nappa used the ropes to pull himself to his feet and slowly turned to Vegeta. The WWE Champion sized Nappa up and leapt off the turnbuckle, soared at Nappa, and hit him with a flying crossbody. There was a pop from the crowd as Vegeta brought Nappa down to the mat and landed in a pinning position.

"Nice crossbody by Vegeta and he has Nappa pinned!" said Oolong.

1…2

Nappa kicked out.

"Nappa shows his resiliency by kicking out!" said Roshi.

Vegeta got to his feet and waited for Nappa to get up. Nappa, holding his stomach, slowly got back to his feet and as he did, Vegeta backed into the ropes, bounced off them and ran at Nappa. At the last minute, Nappa hit Vegeta with a drop toe hold, sending The WWE Champion down to the mat on his stomach.

"Nappa hits Vegeta with a huge counter of his own!" said Oolong.

Nappa then sat down on Vegeta's back, grabbed one of his legs, and locked a half Boston crab on him. There was a pop from the crowd and a look of pain appeared on Vegeta's face.

"Uh oh! Nappa has a half Boston crab locked on Vegeta! And with the kind of strength he possesses he can really do some big damage to The WWE Champion!" said Roshi.

The referee asked Vegeta if he wanted to give up and The WWE Champion fiercely shook his head from side to side, indicating no. Then, biting down and clawing at the mat, Vegeta began to make his way towards the nearby ropes.

"Vegeta refused to give up and is now demonstrating the heart of a champion by trying to get to the ropes!" said Oolong.

The crowd cheered for The WWE Champion as he started inching closer and closer to the ropes. Nappa cranked on more pressure to The WWE Champion and, although it slowed him down, Vegeta continued to edge closer to the ropes.

"That sure is some heart being shown by Vegeta! Even though he's in a world of intense pain he is continuing to try to get to the ropes!" said Roshi.

Finally, Vegeta got to the ropes and grabbed them, forcing Nappa to break the submission hold.

"And he did it! Vegeta got to the ropes and forces Nappa to release him!" said Oolong.

There was a pop from the crowd as Nappa released Vegeta, pulled him to the middle of the ring, and covered him.

"Very smart by Nappa, not giving Vegeta any kind of breather and pulls him from the ropes and covers him!" said Roshi.

1…2…

Vegeta got his shoulder off the mat, to a chorus of cheers.

"Vegeta gets his shoulder up just a millisecond away from 3!" said Oolong.

Nappa got to his feet, pulled Vegeta up, and grabbed him by the throat.

"Nappa has victory on his mind and if he hits the Chokebreaker here then we may very well have a new WWE Champion!" said Roshi.

All of a sudden, Vegeta pulled Nappa legs out from under him, dropped him to the mat, and quickly covered him.

"Oh! Vegeta drops Nappa with a quick takedown and has he covered! Vegeta might come away with the win here!" said Oolong.

1…2…

Nappa kicked out of the pin and the two of them scrambled to their feet.

"Nappa kicks out and the two of them are back up on their feet!" said Roshi.

Vegeta rushed at Nappa and tried to punch him, but Nappa ducked it, wrapped his arms around The WWE Champion's body, lifted him up in the air, and hit him with a spinebuster.

"Oh man! Vegeta gets hit with a monstrous spinebuster by Nappa! That one had to hurt considering the pain The WWE Champion's back is already in!" said Oolong.

"And Vegeta is in very big trouble!" said Roshi.

The crowd exploded in boos as Vegeta's body hit the mat and Nappa let out a primal yell as he stood back up to his feet and held his fists out to the side of his body.

"The end just may be near for Vegeta!" said Oolong.

All of a sudden, the fans began to boo louder and Vegeta was suddenly attacked by a figure in a coat.

"What the…what the hell was that!" yelled Roshi.

Everyone looked in the ring and saw Android 17 stomping away on Vegeta. Nappa soon joined in on the beating.

"It's Android 17!" said Oolong.

"17 jumped into the ring and attacked Vegeta! He just got Nappa disqualified!" said Roshi.

Nappa picked Vegeta up and grabbed him by the throat. Nappa lifted Vegeta into the air and slammed him over his knee, hitting the Chokebreaker.

"The Chokebreaker is adding injury to injury," Oolong said.

17 and Nappa high-fived one another as the crowd booed.

"The winner of this match as a result of a disqualification, and still the WWE Champion, 'The Prince of All Saiyans,' Vegeta," Roberts said.

The crowd had no time to react as Nappa went out of the ring. Meanwhile, 17 was stomping away at the WWE Champion. Vegeta caught one of 17's feet and pushed him back. Vegeta got back to his feet and starting landing punches on 17 in the corner.

"Vegeta has some fight left in him," Oolong said.

Suddenly, Vegeta dropped to the mat after something hit him in the back. Everyone saw that Nappa was holding a steel chair.

"Not for long," Ox King said.

"Nappa got a steel chair and cracked Vegeta in the back with it," Roshi said.

17 picked Vegeta up into a seated position. Nappa readied the chair again. Nappa then swung the chair and smacked Vegeta in the head with it, sending the latter down to the mat on his back.

"Did you hear that chair shot?" Oolong asked.

Nappa didn't stop there. He kept hitting Vegeta with the chair over and over and over.

"What the hell?" Roshi asked. "They're going to maim Vegeta by the time this is over."

17 grabbed the now bloodied WWE Champion's legs and got him in a Wheelbarrow position. He lifted Vegeta off the ground and high into the air. 17 shifted his arms and wrapped them around Vegeta's head. 17 slammed Vegeta down to the mat with a neckbreaker, hitting Game Over.

"What a devastating neckbreaker," Roshi said.

"This needs to stop," Ox King shouted.

17 meanwhile got a microphone and held it to his mouth as the crowd booed loudly. He then turned Vegeta over and climbed the top rope. Nappa mounted Vegeta and rained hard punched down on him.

"Hey Vegeta, what's up?" 17 began as the crowd booed louder. "Remember me? Of course you do. I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here. It's simple. I'm here to make sure you will never be able to step into a wrestling ring ever again. Vince wanted me to make sure it happens as soon as possible. Usually I hate following orders, but I'll make an exception for this. You know what they say, money talks…"

"So that's it…," Roshi said.

Nappa got off of Vegeta as 17 turned on the turnbuckle so that he faced away from the ring. 17 then performed a backflip and a corkscrew at the same time. He managed to rotate 540 degrees in the air and land on top of Vegeta on the way down, hitting the Halo. 17 got to his feet and turned to the downed WWE Champion, who was now clutching his midsection.

"…And bullshit walks," 17 finished. He threw down the mic and raised his arm to the air. Nappa was laughing. The crowd booed so loudly, that it was deafening.

"We may need some medical help here," Roshi said.

As 17 and Nappa got out of the ring smirking, the EMTs rushed in to help the injured Vegeta. Vegeta swatted their hands away with his own. Vegeta stood up groggily. The EMTs were following the WWE Champion out of the ring. Vegeta grabbed the barricade and walked up the ramp. He gave a "thumbs up" to the crowd to signifying he was OK. The crowd cheered and clapped for their WWE Champion.

"I sure hope Vegeta is OK," Ox King said.

"Same here," Roshi said.

**Backstage**

Gohan and Yamcha were shown on a split-screen on the titantron. The crowd cheered for the two as they made their way to the entrance

"Our second main event is a Steel Cage match between Gohan and Yamcha for the United States Championship," Roshi said.

"Who will come out of the cage the winner?" Ox King said. "Find out as that match is next."

**Gohan (c) vs. Yamcha (Steel Cage United States Championship)**

"This contest is a Steel Cage Match, and it is for the United States Championship," Robert said. The crowd cheered loudly. "In this match, a victory is achieved by a pinfall, submission, escaping over the cage, or exiting the cage door."

As Roberts left the ring, the lights darkened, and the cage suspended above the ring began to lower.

_**(James Grundler – "Break Down the Walls")**_

_Come on (come on), You know I got you (you)_

_Yeah (yeah), uh (uh), uh huh (uh huh), yeah (yeah)_

_Break the walls down (Break the walls down)_

_Break, Break, Break em all down (Break the walls down)_

Cheers filled the Allstate Arena as the music plays and the lights turn dark blue and red. Yamcha, Puar, and Maryse appeared on the stage. Yamcha howls to the crowd who howl back in response. The trio walks down the ramp with Maryse exhibiting her usual snooty attitude to the fans.

"Introducing first, the challenger, from Diablo Desert, 'The Desert Bandit,' Yamcha," Roberts said.

Yamcha continues to walk down the ramp. As he approaches the cage, he climbs the cage and makes it to the top. Yamcha howls to the crowd, and they howl back in response. Yamcha then signals that he will in the United States Championship. He then jumps off the cage and into the ring.

_**(Core – "The Angle") **_

_Have I ever thought of this before?_

_Did I ever look beyond the door?_

_Have I ever tried to understand?_

_Did I listen to the other hand?_

_Have I ever tried to see, parts of you that aren't a part of me?_

_Did I ever really wanna know?_

_Or am I just drifting with the flow?_

The crowd continues to cheer as the music plays. The lights then turn red and white, and Gohan comes out wearing his blue martial arts gear from the Great Saiyaman Saga. Videl is accompanying Gohan to the ring. Gohan has the United States Championship on his shoulder as he and Videl walk down the ramp.

"And his opponent, from The East District, he is the United States Champion, 'The Mystic Warrior,' Gohan," Roberts said.

As Gohan approaches the cage, he enters it through the door and goes up the steps. The United States Champion climbs the cage and raises his championship belt in the air.

"Now begins our second of three main events tonight," Ox King said.

"Yamcha and Gohan are going to square off in the brutal match," Oolong said.

"No matter what, neither one of them is getting out of this unscathed," Roshi said.

Gohan jumps off the cage and hands his referee his belt as the music cut off. The referee raised the belt into the air and handed the belt to the referee at the cage door. The referee calls for the bell, starting the match.

"The wait is over, it's time for the match to begin," Roshi said.

Yamcha and Gohan met in the middle of the ring. The two shook hands, and the crowd cheered for the two.

"Great show of sportsmanship," Roshi said.

Afterwards, Gohan charged right at Yamcha but The Desert Bandit hopped right over him and ran for the opposite corner. Once there he began to try and climb out of the cage.

"Yamcha is trying to get the hell out of dodge right at the beginning of the match!" said Roshi.

Gohan stopped himself in his dash and ran at Yamcha, leaping up to the top turnbuckle alongside him. Gohan grabbed Yamcha's hair and began to repeatedly slam the front of his face into the cage.

"Ooh! Gohan has stopped Yamcha for the moment and is slamming his head into the cage!" said Oolong.

The fans were cheering loudly already at what was going on in the cage as they felt this match would be a show stealer. One final smash into the cage sent Yamcha crashing down to the mat. Gohan stood tall on the turnbuckle and he looked down at The Desert Bandit as he watched him slowly rise to his feet. Gohan looked ready to fly.

"Look at the look on Gohan's face! He looks like he wants end this early!" said Roshi.

Once Yamcha stood up, still holding the front of his face, Gohan leapt off the turnbuckle and hit The Desert Bandit with a flying clothesline, bringing him down to the mat.

A flying clothesline from Gohan brings Yamcha down!" said Oolong.

There was a pop from the crowd as they saw Gohan get back to his feet, mount Yamcha, and begin to rain down vicious hard punches on him.

"Now this is where Gohan's striking game comes in!" said Roshi.

Landing one more punch, Gohan grabbed Yamcha's hair once again and started slam his head down on the mat.

"That wasn't the prettiest thing in the world! Yamcha's head just bounced off the mat like a basketball!" said Oolong.

Gohan maneuvered his body so that he was pinning Yamcha.

"And he now has him pinned!" said Roshi

1…

Yamcha kicked out of the pin.

"Wow! Yamcha kicked out of that pin rather quickly!" said Ox King.

Gohan stood up to his feet, picked Yamcha up with him, and holding his hair, took off running at the cage. Just when it looked like Gohan was going to slam Yamcha into the cage again, The Desert Bandit lifted his foot up and stopped himself from going into it. Yamcha struck Gohan in his stomach with a punch and that caused him to release his hold on him. Yamcha picked Gohan up and held his up on his shoulders.

"Oh man! Things weren't looking good at all for Yamcha, but in a split second he turns it all around and Gohan is the one in trouble!" said Roshi.

The Desert Bandit backed up a bit to the middle of the ring and a few seconds later, he ran at the cage and drove Gohan's face into the steel.

"Gohan goes face-first into the cage!" said Oolong.

There was a pop from the crowd as Gohan slumped off of Yamcha's shoulder and got hung up on the ropes, feeling the pain go through his entire body. Yamcha smirked at Gohan before he turned Gohan around and gazed at the pained look on his face. Then he wanted to put the exclamation mark on Gohan and he backed up a few steps. After letting out a primal yell, Yamcha charged at Gohan, aiming his foot right at his head.

"This ain't gonna be pretty!" said Roshi.

Just then, Gohan lifted his hands up and caught The Desert Bandit's foot. A shocked expression appeared on Yamcha's face and then Gohan got a hard grip on Yamcha's leg and swung him like a baseball bat between the ropes and into the cage.

"Oh damn!" said Oolong.

There was a loud pop from the crowd as they heard the impact of Yamcha's body hitting the cage. Yamcha fell down to the mat on his side and Gohan fell into the nearby corner to catch him breath and also relive some of the pain from his head crashing into the cage moments ago.

"That was a very innovative and effective move by Gohan!" said Roshi.

"You think? He just used Yamcha like a baseball bat!" said Oolong.

Afterwards, Gohan turned around and began to make his way up the turnbuckle and attempted to escape the cage. When Gohan had made it to the top turnbuckle, Yamcha began to stir and he rolled underneath the bottom rope and back into the ring, his head looking up and seeing Gohan scaling the cage.

"Gohan looks as if he is going to get out of there!" said Roshi.

"And Yamcha sees that!" said Oolong.

The Desert Bandit crawled over and used the ropes to pull himself up. Then he went to the corner Gohan was in just a few moments ago, leapt up, and pulled Gohan's legs off of the cage. As a result, Gohan crashed all the way down to the mat, his head hitting the top turnbuckle and his head bending in a sickening angle.

"Oh my gosh!" said Roshi.

The crowd gasped as Gohan backed out of the corner and Yamcha leapt in the air and hit Gohan with a kick to the side of his head, dropping him down to the mat.

"Gohan's head landed on that turnbuckle in a sick way and Yamcha just kicked his lights out!" said Oolong.

Yamcha crawled over to Gohan, dragged him to the middle of the ring, and covered him.

"Yamcha's going for the win!" said Roshi.

1…2…

Gohan got his shoulder off of the mat.

"Wow! Gohan kicked out!" said Oolong.

Yamcha recollected himself because he knew that wouldn't keep Gohan.

"And Yamcha cannot believe it!" said Roshi.

The Desert Bandit got to his feet and picked Gohan up as well. Yamcha led Gohan over to the side of the cage, placed his face against the steel, and began to grind his face into it.

"Oh! Now Yamcha is grinding Gohan's face into the cage!" said Oolong.

"We knew that we were going to see a lot of physicality in this match and we are definitely seeing it being displayed by both superstars!" said Roshi.

Yamcha began to laugh as he continued to grind Gohan's face into the cage when all of a sudden, Gohan began to elbow Yamcha in his stomach, causing The Desert Bandit to double over in pain.

"Gohan still has a lot of fight left in him!" said Oolong.

Gohan then got off of the cage, grabbed Yamcha, and threw him headfirst through the ropes and into the cage.

"That he certainly does and he just sends Yamcha flying through the ropes and into the cage!" said Roshi.

There was a pop from the crowd as Yamcha got hung up on the middle rope and his face fell against the cage. Gohan went to the middle of the ring and fell down to a knee to catch his breath from Yamcha's earlier assault. He watched as Yamcha began to pull himself off of the ropes, holding his head from the pain he was in. Gohan then looked as if he was planning something big.

"That same look has reappeared on Gohan's face as he measures up Yamcha!" said Oolong.

Once he had turned to face Gohan, Yamcha felt the United States Champion grab him and get him in a side slam position. Gohan hooked his leg with Yamcha's. The crowd let out a surprise pop as The United States Champion went for his finisher.

"Uh oh! Gohan just may be a few seconds away from winning this match!" said Oolong.

"If he hits the Flashpoint then that is all she wrote for Yamcha!" said Roshi.

Gohan then bent Yamcha back. As Gohan came back up, Yamcha came back up and got behind Gohan. Yamcha grabbed The United States Champion's waist and drove him into the cage wall, smashing Gohan's face against. Yamcha then rolled back, taking Gohan with him. During the roll through, Yamcha tossed Gohan into the opposite cage wall with a German Suplex, hitting the Chaos Theory. The crowd let out an "Oooh!" as Gohan hit the wall and fell to the apron head first.

"Yamcha hits the Chaos Theory as he drives Gohan into the wall," Roshi said.

"If Yamcha can take advantage, we will have a new United States Champion," Oolong said.

Yamcha staggered back to his feet. He went to the ropes and grabbed the cage wall. He proceeded to climb the cage to a mixed reaction.

"Gohan better get up quick because Yamcha has started climbing," Oolong said.

Gohan began to stir and got to a knee. He looked up to see Yamcha halfway up the cage. Gohan then gave chase by climbing the cage as well.

"Gohan has given chase and has begun to climb the cage," Ox King said.

"Can he catch Yamcha in time?" Roshi asked.

Gohan grabbed a hold of Yamcha's leg and tried to drag him down, but Yamcha kicked him in the face, causing Gohan to slip a bit. Yamcha was almost to the top. Gohan climbed the cage quickly and got to where Yamcha was. The two began slugging one another while still climbing the cage.

"These two are going toe-to-toe," Roshi said.

"They've made it to the top!" Oolong shouted.

The crowd cheered loudly as the two made it to the top of the cage, ready to climb to the other side. The two mounted the barrier and began to punch each other more. Yamcha hit Gohan with a forearm shiver that left the United States Champion teetering.

"Gohan looks like he's gonna fall," Oolong said.

Gohan managed to regain his balance and grab Yamcha's shirt. With all his weight, the United States Champion slung Yamcha off the cage and down to the mat. The crowd let out and "Oooh!" as they heard the impact of Yamcha's body hit the mat. Gohan almost went over, but he managed to grab the bar on the top of the cage.

"Yamcha takes the plunge to the mat while Gohan hangs on," Roshi said.

"Gohan is going to retain here," Oolong said.

Gohan pulls himself back to the very top. He contemplated about escaping, but he turned back to the ring. The crowd let out a loud pop as Gohan looked down at the prone Yamcha.

"What does Gohan have planned here?" Ox King asked.

"Is he…no Gohan don't!" Roshi shouted.

Gohan shouted loudly as the crowd cheered louder. He measured Yamcha and jumped off the cage.

"There he goes!" Oolong shouted.

Gohan tucked his body into himself as if he were a frog. Gohan then turned slightly in midair and opened his body as he fell to the ground. Gohan crashed down onto Yamcha, hitting the Mystic Frog Splash.

"OH MY!" Roshi, Ox King and Oolong shouted.

The crowd went into a frenzy at the impact of Gohan's finisher. They chanted:

"Holy shit! Holy shit!"

Gohan crawled over to Yamcha slowly and slung an arm over him.

"Gohan can retain right here!" Roshi said.

1…2…

Yamcha got his shoulder off the mat in time. The crowd let out a pop of shock. Maryse, Puar, and Videl were all shocked as well.

"Not even a 15-foot leap was enough to put Yamcha away," Ox King said.

"What does Gohan need to do?" Roshi asked.

"Escape," Oolong said.

Gohan staggered to his feet and made his way back to the cage wall. Gohan proceeded to climb it once more. Yamcha showed small signs of moving, however and started crawling to the cage door.

"It's a race," Roshi said. "Who's gonna make it out first?"

"Gohan's got quite a way on Yamcha," Ox King said.

The outside referee was about to open the door, but Maryse shoved him out of the way and open the door herself.

"Maryse is getting involved in this match," Roshi said.

"Come on, Yamcha! Hurry!" Maryse shouted.

"Go Yamcha! Go!" Puar shouted as well.

Just then, Videl ran up the cage wall and kicked the door in Maryse's face. The crowd cheered loudly as Maryse went to the floor.

"Videl just kicked the door into Maryse," Ox King said.

The outside referee reopened the door for Yamcha, who was closing in on getting out. Gohan meanwhile managed to get to the top bars and was climbing them.

"These two are now neck and neck," Oolong said.

Yamcha got a hand on the steel steps. Gohan managed to make it over to the other side and proceeded to climb down.

"Uh oh! It's so close!" Roshi said.

Gohan made it halfway down and let go of the walls, falling to the ground hard. Yamcha managed to leap out of the cage with the rest of his energy and onto the floor.

"They're out! They're out!" Oolong said.

"But who got out first?" Roshi asked.

The referees on both sides monitored the two competitors. The referee by the door had the United States Championship, and he handed it to Yamcha, declaring him the winner. The bell then rang.

"Apparently Yamcha got out first," Roshi said. "If that's the case, we have a new United States Champion,"

_**(James Grundler – "Break Down the Walls")**_

"The winner of this match, and NEW United States Champion, 'The Desert Bandit,' Yamcha," Roberts said.

The crowd was in confusion as the winner was announced. Some felt that Gohan escaped first, while others felt that Yamcha did. Yamcha clutched the belt tightly in exhaustion until the referee by Gohan came over and took the belt from Yamcha.

"What's going on here?" Ox King said.

The referees were arguing about which star escaped first.

"Well let's see a replay," Oolong said.

"Play it slowly," Roshi said.

The titantron showed a split screen of the two stars escaping. It showed Yamcha leaping out and Gohan dropping down from the wall. The replay slowed down further, showing Gohan's body and Yamcha's hitting the floor. From the look of it, it seemed both escaped at the same time.

"What does this mean?" Ox King asked.

The referees went to Roberts and told him something that no one can hear. Roberts then hold the microphone to his lips and began to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the referee have informed me that both superstars escaped the cage at the same time," Roberts began. The crowd booed this loudly. "As a result, this match is a draw."

The crowd booed louder as the decision was announced. Videl checked on Gohan while Maryse checked on Yamcha. The referees handed Gohan the United States Championship.

"Therefore, still the United States Champion, 'The Mystic Warrior,' Gohan," Roberts finished.

_**(Core – "The Angle")**_

"Man that's a bummer, as brutal as this match was," Roshi said.

"Yeah it is," Oolong said. "How will this be solved?"

Maryse helped up Yamcha and started to walk to the back. Videl helped Gohan up as well as they headed to the back.

"This match took its toll," Ox King said. "These men can barely stand."

**Backstage**

The titantron showed a split-screen of Goku, Raditz, and Bardock getting prepare for their match. Goku was putting on his shoes. Raditz was taping up and putting on his scouter. Bardock was putting his headband on and adjusting his scouter.

"This night is not over yet," Roshi said. "Goku will defend his World Heavyweight Championship against his own family, Bardock and Raditz."

"That match is coming up next," Oolong said.

**Goku (c) vs. Bardock vs. Raditz (Triple Threat World Heavyweight Championship)**

_**(Burn Halo – "Save Me")**_

_I've been looking for my next mistake_

_With every other little chance I take_

_I've left my mark everywhere I've been_

_I think it's time for me to come back down_

_I think it's time for me to stand my ground_

_I don't know where I should begin_

_I hope it's not too late_

A mixed reaction filled the building as the lights in the arena went off and a single red spotlight shone down on the center of the stage. Raditz came out from behind the curtain wearing his usual Saiyan armor with scouter and stood in the spotlight with his head down. As the music kicked up, Raditz held his head up, a dark look on his face and made his way down the ramp.

"Raditz is the underdog in this match, don't you think?" Roshi asked.

"Never count out Raditz," Ox King said.

"He'll use any dirty trick to get the advantage," Oolong said.

Raditz reached the ring, slid into it, and stood in the middle of it, his expression never changing on his face. He looked towards the entrance, waiting for his opponents.

_**(Three Days Grace – "Animal I Have Become")**_

_I can't escape this hell_

_So many times I've tried_

_But I'm still caged inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

The cheers came from the crowd as the new music began to play and moments later Bardock came from behind the curtain. He took a knee on the stage and held his wrist to his ear, as if checking for the time. Then he stood up and yelled out "Let's finish this!" and made his way down the ramp.

"Bardock looks ready for this match," Oolong said.

"With his technical skill and submissions, Bardock may very well be the next champion," Roshi said.

Bardock reached the ring and climbed to the top of one of the turnbuckles and looked out into the crowd with a serious look on his face. Bardock got off the turnbuckle, stared at Raditz briefly, and went to his corner, waiting for Goku to arrive.

Goku's countdown began.

_5…4…3…2…1…0…_

The lights go off in the arena. Pyrotechnics go off on the stage. Then the lights come back on, and Goku's titantron plays.

_**(Sean Schemmel – "Dragon Soul")**_

_Don't stop, Don't stop, We're in luck now_

_Don't stop, There's so much to be found_

_We can find paradise, all we have to do is go, go, free your soul_

The lights go blue as the World Heavyweight Champion emerges from the curtain, with his title around his waist, to loud cheers. The lights turn orange and blue. Most of the crowd bows to him in respect. He does leg stretches on the stage and goes down to the ramp. He powers up on the ramp and sets off waterfall like pyro behind him.

"And there is the World Heavyweight Champion," Roshi said.

"He has his hands full tonight, as he takes on his own his family in this match," Ox King said.

"Talk about being stuck between a rock and a hard place," Oolong said.

He slaps fives with the fans ringside and walks up the steps. Goku enters the ring, stands on one of the turn buckles, and looks out to the crowd. He takes his title off his waist and raises it in the air as the crowd cheers louder.

"That's what it's all about," Ox King said, referring to the championship.

Goku got off the turnbuckle and turned back to the ring as the introductions began.

"The following contest is a Triple Threat Match, and it is for the World Heavyweight Championship," Chimel began.

The crowd cheered loudly as Chimel continued.

"Introducing the challengers, first, from Planet Vegeta, weighing in at 225 pounds, Raditz."

Raditz had his arms folded while he glared at his two opponents, getting a mixed reaction, mostly boos.

"Introducing next, from Planet Vegeta, weighing 175 pounds, 'The One Man Army,' Bardock."

Bardock tightened his headband and got into stance as the crowd let out a loud pop.

"And from The East District, he is the World Heavyweight Champion, Goku."

Goku raised his championship into the air, then gave it to the referee. Goku then charged up his power and went into stance as the crowd let out an ever louder pop.

"This match is going to be epic," Roshi said.

The referee held up the championship into the air then gave it to a ringside official. He then called for the bell, starting the match.

"All right, let's get on with our main event of the evening," Ox King said.

Bardock started the match off by rushing right at Raditz but as soon as he was within range, Raditz hit him with a right hook across the chin sending him down to the mat.

"Ooh! Raditz hits a punch that stops Bardock right in his tracks and sends him down to the mat!" said Roshi.

Goku went on the offensive as well by going to Raditz, putting his hands over his face and closing his eyes,

"Taiyo-Ken!" Goku shouted.

A flash of bright light was emitted. Bardock ducked down and shielded his eyes. Raditz was hit full range, momentarily blinding him.

"Goku blinds Raditz with the Taiyo-Ken!" said Ox King.

"Which is legal in a triple threat match!" said Roshi.

Raditz covered his eyes and went into the ropes. Goku grabbed Raditz from behind his head and started to land numerous forearms to his face.

"Goku is all over Raditz with those forearm shots!" said Ox King.

Bardock had gotten up to a knee at this point and Goku threw a kick at Raditz's stomach. However, Raditz caught his foot and sent The World Heavyweight Champion down to the mat with a clothesline. Bardock got back up and dropped a legdrop down across Goku's neck and Raditz followed that up with an elbow drop to the downed white hedgehog.

"Raditz sends Goku down to the mat and both he and Bardock hit him with some hard shots of their own!" said Roshi.

As soon as Raditz got to his feet, he threw a hard punch at Bardock, catching him in the face and sending him into the ropes himself.

"Raditz immediately turns his attention to Bardock!" said Ox King.

"You can't trust anyone in a match like this!" said Roshi.

Raditz followed Bardock to the ropes, but Bardock whirled around and sent Raditz down to the mat after hitting him with a spinning back fist to the jaw.

"Whoa! Nice spinning back fist by Bardock!" said Ox King.

Goku got back to his feet and surprised Bardock with a flying forearm that sent both of them down to the mat.

"And Goku gets back into the action by dropping his own father with a flying forearm!" said Roshi.

The World Heavyweight Champion got to his feet and began to stomp viciously on his father before turning his attention to Raditz, who had just gotten back up. Goku grabbed The Long-Haired Stallion's arm and whipped him into one of the corners. Raditz's back hit the turnbuckle and he slumped in the corner. Goku ran at him, leapt towards him, and landed on Raditz with his hands on his shoulders and feet on his chest.

"Looks like Goku is going to flip Raditz out of the corner!" said Ox King.

Just before Goku could finish his attack, Raditz placed his arms underneath him and just dumped him out of the ring. Goku hit the ground hard and he felt pain shoot up through his side.

"Raditz throws Goku to the outside of the ring!" said Roshi.

"Throws him? More like dumps him!" said Oolong.

Raditz turned to the still downed Bardock and made sure he stayed down a bit longer by landing some hard kicks to him. Then Raditz went to the other side of the ring and measured up Goku on the outside. The crowd were on their feet as the say Goku getting up and Raditz looking like he was about to do something.

"Oh man! This is gonna be big!" said Roshi.

As soon as Goku stood up holding his side, Raditz ran forward and when he got to the edge of the ring, dived through the middle ropes and crashed into Goku, hitting a suicide dive.

"Wow!" said Roshi.

The fans cheered loudly as both brothers hit the floor.

"Raditz hits Goku with a suicide dive!" said Ox King.

"That sure was a big risk that Raditz took! And it didn't backfire!" said Roshi.

Raditz got to his feet first and then he bent over and picked Goku up. Back in the ring, Bardock had ran into the ropes, bounced off them, charged at the other side of the ring, and leapt over the top rope, hitting both Goku and Raditz with a somersault plancha. The crowd cheered louder as all three Saiyans hit the floor.

"This is awesome! This is awesome!" the crowd chanted.

"Oh my gosh!" said Roshi.

"Raditz isn't the only one that can fly! Bardock flew over the top rope and drops both of his sons to the ground again!" said Ox King.

Bardock got to his feet and let out a roar as he stood tall over Goku and Raditz. He bent over, picked up Raditz, and slammed his head down on the barricade. Raditz's head bounced off the barricade and he went down to the ground again.

"That'll keep Raditz down for a bit!" said Roshi.

The One Man Army turned around and his eyes narrowed as he laid eyes on Goku.

"And now we have come to this; Bardock and Goku!" said Ox King.

Bardock went to Goku, picked him up and threw him roughly back into the ring. Bardock followed him in and covered him.

"We can have a new champion here!" said Roshi.

1…2

Goku kicked out of the pin.

"Goku kicks out!" said Ox King.

Bardock got up and picked Goku up with him and delivered a hard elbow to the side of his head. Then Bardock followed up with a punch to the gut, making Goku double over. Bardock ran to the ropes, bounced off them, and hit Goku with a knee to the head, knocking him down to the mat.

"A knee right to the side of the head!" said Roshi.

Bardock covered Goku.

"And Bardock covers Goku again!" said Ox King.

1…2

Goku kicked out of the pin.

"And Goku kicks out again!" said Roshi

A sigh escaped from Bardock's lips as he stood back up. He grabbed Goku by his hair and picked him up to his feet. Then as The One Man Army was about to make his next move, he was hit with a hard kick to his stomach. Then Goku placed his arm around Bardock's head and picked him up in the suplex position.

"Suplex coming up!" said Roshi.

At the time, Raditz had climbed to the top of the turnbuckle behind Goku.

"Roshi look! Raditz is on the top turnbuckle!" said Ox King.

The World Heavyweight Champion turned so that he was facing Raditz and his eyes widened when he saw him.

"And now Goku sees him!" said Roshi.

Raditz leapt off of the turnbuckle, soared through the air, and hit the upside down Bardock out of Goku's arms and hit him with a flying crossbody.

"No way!" said Ox King.

As Raditz slammed down on Bardock out of midair the crowd cheered loudly.

"That was incredible! Raditz hit Bardock with that picture perfect crossbody!" said Roshi.

Raditz immediately had Bardock down for a pin.

"And he is going for the pin!" said Ox King.

1…2

Goku pulls Raditz off of Bardock, breaking the pin.

"Goku breaks up the pin!" said Roshi.

Bardock rolled over to one of the corners to get his breath back as Goku and Raditz started to slug each other. Goku got the better of the situation and backed Raditz into the ropes. Goku backed up a bit and charged at Raditz to hit him with clothesline, but Raditz sidestepped him and sent Goku to the outside of the ring once more.

"Goku is sent to the outside again!" said Ox King.

Raditz got out as well and he mounted Goku and started to drop hard punches down on Goku.

"Now Raditz is all over him with punches!" said Roshi.

Bardock began to stir and he saw his two opponents brawling on the outside. The One Man Army rolled out of the ring and began to look under the ring for something.

"Uh oh! Bardock is back up and is now looking for something under the ring!" said Ox King.

Seconds later, Bardock stood up and made his way over to Raditz and Goku, a steel chair in his hand.

"Bardock is making his way to Raditz and Goku!" said Roshi.

"And he is armed with a steel chair!" said Ox King.

Bardock positioned himself behind Raditz and gripped the chair in his hands. Raditz got up off of Goku and picked The World Heavyweight Champion up with him. Goku saw behind Raditz and saw Bardock with the chair in his hand. Then, Goku turned Raditz around and shoved him towards Bardock.

"Oh! Goku pushed Raditz right at Bardock!" said Roshi.

Bardock charged forward and swung the chair. However, Raditz ducked the attack and the chair crashed into Goku's head.

"WHOA!" said Ox King, Roshi and Oolong.

There was a pop from the crowd as The World Heavyweight Champion crumpled down to the ground, completely knocked for a loop.

"Raditz dodged a bullet there!" said Ox King.

"I wish we could say the same for Goku! Man, did he get smashed or what!" said Roshi.

Raditz turned Bardock around, kicked him, and threw him and the chair in the ring. Raditz followed him in and kicked the chair out of Bardock's hand. The Long-Haired Stallion picked his opponent up, grabbed his arm, and whipped him into a corner. As Bardock's back hit the corner, he exploded out of the corner and hit the oncoming Raditz with a hard punch that sent The Long-Haired Stallion down to the mat.

"Bardock hits Raditz with a clothesline and drops him!" said Ox King.

Bardock took a few seconds to catch his breath before picking Raditz up and getting him in a double chickenwing. There was a pop from the crowd as they saw Bardock about to set up his finishing maneuver.

"Bardock looks like he is ready to end this brutal match with the Saiyan Mutilation!" said Roshi.

Suddenly, Raditz swung his legs forcefully to the side and got out of his father's grasp, landing behind him. Raditz turned Bardock around, kicked him in the knees knocking him to the mat. As Bardock got back to a knee, Raditz prepared to run to the ropes and bounce off.

"Uh oh!" said Ox King.

Then Raditz ran back and placed his left foot on Bardock's knee, gaining leverage. Raditz then used his right foot to kick Bardock in the side of the head, hitting the Daily Dose. There was a pop from the crowd as Bardock's head jerked to his right and he landed on his back.

"Raditz got out of Bardock's grip and hit him with the Daily Dose!" said Roshi.

Raditz covered Bardock.

"This one is over!" said Ox King.

"We're going to have a new champion," Oolong said.

"And Goku isn't going to technically lose this match," Roshi said.

1…2…

Bardock got his shoulder off of the mat.

"WOW!" said Ox King.

Shocked gasps went through out the arena as Raditz only got a 2 count. The aforementioned Saiyan looked up with a shocked expression on his face.

"Raditz is just as shocked as everyone else here! I thought for sure this match was over after he hit the Daily Dose!" said Roshi.

"Me too! But Bardock kicked out before a 3 count was made and the match continues!" said Ox King.

Raditz grabbed his long hair and pulled them as he got to his feet.

"Frustration beginning to set in here!" said Roshi.

Raditz walked around the ring a bit until a light bulb went off in his head. The Long-Haired Stallion went to one of the corners and bent down in a football style. There was a pop from the crowd as they saw Raditz in position for his finishing move.

"The Daily Dose may not have kept Bardock down but the Saiyan's Boot will more than likely do the job!" said Ox King.

Unknown to Raditz, Goku had begun to stir and had made it shakily back to his feet, his face covered with blood.

"Look! Goku is on his feet!" said Roshi.

"And man is he bloodied up! That chair shot from Bardock did damage!" said Ox King.

Bardock had gotten to his feet, holding his head and stomach. When Bardock turned to Raditz, The Long-Haired Stallion ran full speed at his opponent.

"There goes Raditz!" said Roshi.

As soon as he was within range, Bardock caught Raditz with a picture perfect kick to the face, knocking Raditz down to the mat.

"Kick right to the face sends Raditz down to the mat again!" said Ox King.

Bardock reached down, picked Raditz up, and placed him on his shoulders.

"Now Bardock has Raditz in position for the Bardock Plunge!" said Roshi.

"He just may hit it this time!" said Ox King.

"Kaio-Ken!" Goku shouted.

Bardock turned around and then WAM!

"OH MY GOD!" said Roshi.

The sound of steel meeting skull was heard throughout the building as everyone saw Goku smash Bardock over the head with the steel chair that was in the ring.

"Goku just smashed Bardock over the head with that chair!" said Ox King.

"Payback for what happened earlier!" said Roshi.

As Bardock crumpled down to the mat, Raditz landed on his feet, backed into the ropes, ran at Goku, and lifted his foot high into the air, striking Goku square in the face, hitting the Saiyan's Boot.

"And Raditz takes advantage of the situation and hits Goku with the Saiyan's Boot!" said Ox King.

The crowd was going nuts as Raditz covered Goku.

"There's the pin!" said Roshi.

"A new champion!" Oolong shouted.

1…2…3…

"Whoa!" said Ox King.

The match was over and the referee called for the bell.

"It is all over! Raditz has defeated Goku and Bardock!" said Roshi. "Ladies and Gentleman we have a new World Heavyweight Champion!"

_**(Burn Halo – "Save Me")**_

"Here is your winner, and the new World Heavyweight Champion, Raditz," Chimel said.

The crowd booed as the winner was announced. Raditz started laughing as he got off his brother. The referee handed Raditz the World Heavyweight Championship. Raditz got off the ground with the belt in hand. He looked at his family laid out in the ring and laughed louder. He walked to the turnbuckle and held up his championship into the air, setting off pyro.

"I'm shocked. I can't believe that Goku was pinned tonight," Roshi said.

"And he lost the title at the same time," Oolong said.

"We have to remember that Goku has a rematch clause," Ox King said.

"And what way to invoke than at Hell in a Cell, which is a mere two weeks away," Roshi said.

Raditz slipped out of the ring as his family came to. Raditz walked backwards up the ramp, clutching his newly won title. Goku got to his feet and stared down his older brother. Bardock sat up and hit the ground in frustration.

"What a night this has been," Oolong said. "We have a new World Heavyweight Champion!"

"With Hell in a Cell in two weeks, what is going to happen?" Ox King asked.

"Who knows?" Roshi asked. "I'm Master Roshi, alongside Ox King and Oolong. Thank you for watching WWE Night of Champions. Good night!"

**End Chapter**

**Show Recap**

_**- Dark Match: The Brothers of Destruction def. Cell and Frieza by pinfall**_

_**-WWE Women's Champion Android 18 def. Divas Champion Bulma by submission (New Unified Divas Champion)**_

_**-Intercontinental Champion Future Trunks def. Piccolo by pinfall**_

_**-Turtle Crane Inc. def. "Dashing" Cody Rhodes and Drew McIntyre by pinfall**_

_**-Yamcha vs. United States Champion Gohan ends in a draw (both men escaped at the same time)**_

_**-WWE Champion Vegeta def. Nappa by disqualification**_

_**-Raditz def. Goku and Bardock by pinfall (New World Heavyweight Champion)**_


End file.
